


Rituel de Protection

by Blihioma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, feeling alone
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 176,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blihioma/pseuds/Blihioma
Summary: Harry est capturé par le SHIELD suite à une utilisation malencontreuse de la magie à la vue de tous. Il a été poursuivi puis mis aux arrêts comme « Mêta-Humain » mais quand on comprend qu'il n'en n'est pas un, il est interrogé pour qu'il en révèle plus sur sa communauté. Loki ressent sa douleur et descend sur Terre et décide de mettre en scène une invasion pour le sauver.





	1. Prologue : Les deux Serpents

**Disclaimer**  : Harry Potter appartient à J. , Avengers appartient à licence Marvel et je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire (ou alors on ne m'a pas prévenu lol)

 **Bêta :**  Nemesis527 (un gros merci à elle !)

 **Rating**  : T

 **Genre**  : Romance, Emotional Comfort, Feeling Alone, Implied Torture

 **Crossover**  : Harry Potter & Avengers

 **Warning**  : Film  _Avengers_  + saga Harry Potter (post canon)

 **Pairing**  : Loki x Harry

Nous revoilà donc pour une nouvelle fanfiction. Cette fois-ci avec un joli petit Crossover entre les univers d'Avengers et d'Harry Potter ! Yeah ! Si vous êtes déjà passé sur mon profil, vous savez que j'en ai une dizaine d'autres à écrire et à publier sur cette association. Donc j'espère que c'est le début d'une grande aventure entre nous *clin d'œil séducteur*… Je rigole, arrêtez de me regarder avec ces têtes !

Bon sinon, pour l'anecdote, le prologue a été écrit après le 1er chapitre… Oui je sais, je suis bizarre… Mais arrêtez de me regarder comme ça purée de patateuh ! Sinon, cette fanfiction est déjà terminé car pour éviter que vous ayez à attendre, maintenant j'attends d'avoir entièrement terminé la fanfiction pour la poster, donc remerciez-moi !

Petite info supplémentaire, le début de la publication de cette fanfiction est donc mon cadeau de Noël et il y aura aujourd'hui aussi le chapitre 1 ! Ainsi que peut-être le chapitre 2 si j'ai de bons retours pour aujourd'hui !

Allez, bonne lecture :)

**°0o0°**

_**Prologue : Les deux Serpents** _

**…**

Lily venait de faire le tour du Cottage que son mari avait acheté sur recommandation d'Albus, et qui allait leur servir de cachette pendant la guerre. Dehors, des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix mettaient en place des sortilèges de protection. Lily n'était pas certaine que cela suffise réellement à les faire disparaître du regard de Voldemort, même s'ils mettaient la maison sous Fidelitas. Elle avait confiance en son mari et ses amis, ainsi qu'en les membres de l'Ordre, mais elle était réaliste et elle savait aussi que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était extrêmement puissant. Il s'en prenait aussi bien aux moldus qu'aux sorciers de rangs inférieurs, parce qu'il en avait les moyens après tout.

Après avoir reçu la visite de son ancien Directeur et avoir pris connaissance de la prophétie qui existait, pouvant tout aussi bien désigner son fils que celui d'Alice et Frank, la jeune femme s'était décidée à donner une carte supplémentaire à son petit Harry. Une protection qui ne serait sûrement pas de trop. Mais elle ne comptait pas en informer son mari. Elle aimait sincèrement James, mais sur certains points, il se montrait encore extrêmement intolérant, comme pour tout ce qui avait attrait à la magie noire par exemple. Et c'était un rituel de ce genre qu'elle comptait utiliser pour protéger Harry.

Elle avait mis longtemps à trouver quelque chose qui lui conviendrait, mais heureusement la bibliothèque du professeur Slughorn était bien remplie et avec toutes sortes d'ouvrages. Son professeur de potions n'avait eu besoin que de quelques battements de cils pour la laisser dans sa bibliothèque. Elle s'était sentit un peu mal d'user ainsi de la confiance du potionniste et de ses charmes sur lui, mais une mère était prête à tout pour son enfant. Elle avait préféré recopier le passage qui l'intéressait lorsqu'elle était enfin tombée sur ce qu'elle cherchait, plutôt que de demander à emporter le livre ou de chercher à l'emprunter "subtilement" sans demander la permission – comme dirait James ou Sirius. Et cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'elle avait réussi à rassembler les divers ingrédients dont elle aurait besoin.

« Bientôt mon petit ange, nous le ferons bientôt. Ce sera notre petit secret, rien qu'à nous deux. » Murmura-t-elle à son fils.

Ce dernier gazouillait joyeusement dans ses bras, inconscient du danger qui grandissait tous les jours un peu plus, inconscient qu'un mage surpuissant pourrait décider de le prendre pour cible, inconscient de l'atmosphère pesante de la maison, mais qu'il allégeait pourtant avec la joie qu'il y apportait. Il se contentait d'observer sa mère avec les mêmes yeux verts que les siens, en mordillant son poing et en agrippant le col de la chemise de sa mère de son autre menotte. Harry était juste heureux d'être aimé et d'être avec ses parents, et ces derniers le lui rendaient bien.

**oOo**

Lily haletait, épuisée. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi la magie noire était si dangereuse, un instant d'égarement et les conséquences pouvaient en être fatales. Pourtant, elle était certaine qu'elle n'était pas foncièrement mauvaise pour autant. La preuve étant qu'elle participerait à la protection de son petit amour. La rousse effaça d'un mouvement de la baguette les traces du rituel qu'elle venait de réaliser. Les inscriptions au sol s'estompèrent donc, les bougies à moitié fondues disparurent et il ne resta rien des sacrifices d'animaux qu'elle avait dû faire ou de la potion qu'elle avait préparée il y a deux jours.

Chancelante, elle se dirigea vers le petit autel sur lequel Harry l'attendait, nu comme au jour de sa naissance, mais entouré d'une bulle de chaleur. Pendant qu'elle vérifiait que tout allait bien, elle lança un sortilège de diagnostic, à elle et à son poupon, pour plus de sécurité. Le détaillant attentivement, elle ne put louper l'étrange symbole qui était apparu sous sa clavicule. Elle le retraça du bout du doigt, s'attendant presqu'à ce qu'il s'estompe, mais elle ne fit qu'arracher un bref sanglot à Harry.

Elle embrassa aussitôt ses joues pour calmer ses pleurs avant qu'ils ne commencent et cela marcha. Heureusement car elle n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'occuper de lui tout de suite au vu de son état. Et comme il était hors de question que James découvre quoi que ce soit, ce qu'il ne manquerait pas de faire en la voyant dans le sous-sol de leur nouvelle maison, avec Harry nu sur un autel, elle ne pouvait pas non plus l'appeler. Son attention retourna sur le symbole inscrit sur la peau de son bébé.

Il s'agissait de deux serpents donnant l'impression de former la lettre S et de mordre la queue de l'autre, mais en y suivant attentivement le chemin du corps de chaque serpent, c'était bel et bien leur propre queue qu'ils mordaient. Cette attitude pour un serpent rappelait souvent celui de Jörmungandr, le mythologique serpent de mer tellement grand qu'il se retrouva à mordre sa queue. Il était aussi connu pour évoquer le cycle infini de la vie et de la mort par le cercle parfait qu'il formait, mais dans les mathématiques, l'infini était représenté comme un huit horizontal. Et à y regarder avec attention, la forme des deux serpents pouvait également être ce symbole tout compte fait.

Attrapant Harry dans ses bras, Lily se demanda si cela signifiait que son fils était sous la protection d'un serpent géant ? Si jamais James venait à l'apprendre un jour, il en tomberait sûrement dans les pommes ! Cependant, ce ne serait pas pour tout de suite et ne pouvant trouver une explication correcte à l'apparition d'une telle marque, elle décida de la cacher sous un glamour. Rhabillant ensuite Harry, elle demanda à une elfe de maison de le ramener dans son lit pour la nuit. Jetant cette fois un coup d'œil au parchemin sur lequel l'état de santé de son fils était inscrit, elle soupira de soulagement car tout allait bien pour lui. Passant ensuite à son propre parchemin avec un peu plus d'appréhension, elle ne put empêcher sa main de venir se poser sur son ventre… «  _Ablation de l'utérus_  »… Voilà ce qui se trouvait écrit à la toute fin…

Pour avoir voulu sauver son fils adoré, elle avait perdu définitivement la possibilité d'en enfanter d'autres… Elle ne savait pas si cette situation était ironique ou cruelle… Mais elle ne pouvait que l'accepter malheureusement. Pour l'instant, ce n'était pour elle que des mots sur un papier, mais cela deviendrait sûrement réel lorsque James se mettrait à parler d'avoir un autre enfant ou qu'un soudain élan maternel monterait en elle. Toutefois, au jour d'aujourd'hui, elle se sentait totalement détachée de ce qui venait de lui arriver. Elle pensait plutôt à faire des recherches sur la sorte de tatouage qui était apparue sur son petit garçon. Elle tenait à savoir sous quelle protection il avait été placé.

Alors qu'elle remontait du sous-sol, elle entendit soudain une puissante détonation. Paniquée, elle gravit les dernières marches qui la séparait du rez-de-chaussée, mais à peine arrivée sur le pas de la porte, elle entendit James lui crier de partir avec Harry, que Voldemort était là. Elle regretta presque de ne pas l'entendre plaisanter comme quoi il venait peut-être prendre un thé chez eux, même si la situation ne s'y prêtait pas, cela l'aurait stupidement rassurée. Mais rien, aucune blague déplacée ne s'échappa des lèvres de son mari et elle comprit qu'elle ne le reverrait sûrement plus…

Angoissée et sentant les larmes se mettre déjà à couler sur ses joues, elle se précipita dans les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres de l'étage, là où elle avait demandé à l'elfe de maison de déposer son fils. Elle arriva de justesse dans la chambre sans tomber. En bas, le bruit d'une porte sortant de ses gonds résonna douloureusement à ses oreilles. Elle attrapa rapidement Harry dans ses bras et chercha à transplaner loin d'ici, mais cela ne servit à rien, le mage noir avait pris le temps de placer des barrières pour les empêcher de fuir. Et ils étaient maintenant bloqué à l'étage, sans espoir de fuite. Elle allait devoir faire face et prier pour que son fils s'en sorte. Elle eut une dernière pensée pour cet utérus qu'elle venait de perdre, elle n'aurait pas le temps de s'en inquiéter finalement.

La porte de la chambre d'Harry se brisa pour laisser entrer Voldemort et Lily implora. Elle implora pour la vie de son tout petit, elle implora pour servir de martyre à sa place, elle implora pour qu'il ne meurt pas ce soir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui laissa une chance d'y survivre elle, mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Elle ne pourrait pas vivre en sachant que James et Harry étaient morts cette nuit-là. Alors elle ne s'écarta pas. Derrière elle, elle sentit la magie de son fils s'agiter et une petite boule de lumière sortit soudain du cœur d'Harry pour remonter un étrange fil d'argent.

La protection qu'elle lui avait donnée avait-elle bel et bien marché ? Lily en aurait pleuré de joie et elle aurait serré Harry dans ses bras, si elle ne faisait pas déjà face à la menace qu'était Voldemort. Ce dernier leva sa baguette vers elle, agacé de la voir s'obstiner alors qu'il s'était pour une fois montré clément. On ne l'y reprendrait plus désormais, peu importe que ce soit ses Mangemorts qui implorent sa pitié.

La dernière chose que vit Lily ne fut pas le rayon vert mortel qui se précipitait vers elle, mais le fil d'argent qui cessait de briller et dont la lumière s'atténuait petit à petit. Elle aurait dû s'en douter, la magie de son bébé n'était pas encore assez forte pour lancer un appel à l'aide si puissant. Elle rassembla donc les dernières maigres quantités de magie qui lui restait pour jouer sa dernière carte. Si elle ne pouvait sauver Harry de son vivant, peut-être le pourrait-elle avec sa mort… ? L'Avada Kedavra la toucha en pleine poitrine et elle s'effondra sur le sol de la chambre d'enfant de son garçon adoré.

Plus tard dans la soirée, un vieil homme déclara Harry comme étant l'enfant de la prophétie et décida de le confier à sa dernière famille de sang pour qu'il vive loin du monde sorcier et de sa célébrité. Le sacrifice de Lily servirait à ériger de puissantes barrières contre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts grâce au lien de sang qui l'unissait à Pétunia. Une nouvelle vie commença alors pour Harry, sur le porche d'une maison, en pleine nuit froide de Novembre, une vie où il ne serait plus que le garçon qui avait défait «  _Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom_  »… Où il ne serait plus que le Survivant…

_**A suivre…** _

**°0o0°**

Et voilà pour ce prologue. Peut-être un peu court, mais bon, c'est un prologue, il n'a pas à être spécialement long ! (La prochaine fois, je fais une histoire qu'avec des prologues lol)

Plus sérieusement, je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous dire de plus, sauf que Lily est une vilaine fille qui fait des choses en cachette de son mari et que si vous voulez voir à quoi ressemble la marque qui est apparue sur Harry… Et bien vous n'aurez qu'à attendre un peu plus longtemps ! Dans quelques chapitres, je vous dirais comme faire xP

A bientôt mes petits sorciers !

_Une review ou un sort !_


	2. Partie I – I : Le Dieu de la Malice

**Disclaimer**  : Harry Potter appartient à J. , Avengers appartient à licence Marvel et je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire (ou alors on ne m'a pas prévenu lol)

 **Bêta :**  Nemesis527 (un gros merci à elle !)

 **Rating**  : T

 **Genre**  : Romance, Emotional Comfort, Feeling Alone, Implied Torture

 **Crossover**  : Harry Potter & Avengers

 **Warning**  : Film  _Avengers_  + saga Harry Potter (post canon)

 **Pairing**  : Loki x Harry

Enfin ce fameux 1er chapitre écrit avant le prologue ! Vous le vouliez, le voilà ! Vous ne le vouliez pas, le voilà quand même ! Ce petit chapitre est un poil plus long que le prologue, et on tourne autour de Loki pendant ces quelques 5,000 mots.

Le « Feeling alone » est surtout pour ce chapitre… Et ceux qui suivront, mais je n'en dirais pas plus, même sous la torture… D'ailleurs, je tiens à préciser que c'est certes une romance, mais l'intrigue ne va pas durer cent plombes pour qu'Harry et Loki osent se regarder dans les yeux. Donc peut-être que certains d'entre vous trouveront que ça va trop vite et dans ce cas-là… Lisez un paragraphe par jour ? Cela vous donnera que ça dure longtemps xD

Allez, bonne lecture :)

**°0o0°**

_**Partie I – I : Le Dieu de la Malice** _

**…**

Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient sur Asgard. Loki se faisait entraîner par son frère, Thor, sur des champs de bataille où il utilisait sa magie pour protéger leurs hommes et mettre des bâtons dans les roues de leurs adversaires. Pourtant, si l'on en croyait les récits lors des banquets qui suivaient, son aide n'avait été que minime, on aurait très bien pu se passer de lui. Plusieurs fois, le Dieu de la Malice s'était dit alors qu'il ne viendrait plus les assister, sauf s'ils pleuraient à ses pieds pour un peu de soutien. Mais finalement, les choses avaient changées lorsqu'Odin avait dû exiler Thor sur Terre, avant de tomber dans son Sommeil Régénérateur.

Sur Midgard, le fils de la Foudre avait mûri et si à son retour, il ne lui accordait toujours pas l'importance qui lui était dû aux banquets, il ne se moquait désormais plus de ses pouvoirs. Cette situation satisfaisait plus ou moins Loki pour le moment. Il n'aimait pas spécialement être sur le devant de la scène, car il était alors bien plus difficile pour lui de mettre au point quelques farces bien senties pour ceux qui continuaient à le railler. Mais en même temps, il voulait que l'on reconnaisse ses capacités, aussi bien dans les batailles que dans leur famille.

Oui, il aimerait diriger Asgard, mais le faire dans l'Ombre, comme conseiller pourrait tout aussi bien lui convenir. Cependant, avec un père et un roi comme Odin, il était difficile de faire comprendre que non, il n'avait pas pour vocation de foncer dans le tas comme son frère et la majorité des Asgardiens et que oui, il préférait la subtilité. Loki se demandait parfois si les habitants de son monde connaissaient au moins la définition de ce mot ! Ou plutôt, devrait-il dire « si les hommes de son monde », car les femmes comme sa mère, en usaient toutes avec talent ! … C'était justement à cause de ça que l'on ne le prenait pas au sérieux : la subtilité, la magie, les pouvoirs de guérison qu'il possédait, tout ça appartenait aux femmes…

Le peuple d'Asgard se vantait constamment d'être au sommet du monde grâce à leurs pouvoirs divins, mais comme Thor l'avait fait remarquer à son père à son retour de Midgard, les habitants de cette autre dimension étaient aussi très évolués. Ils avaient remplacé la magie par la technologie, leur permettant de faire des choses stupéfiantes qui dépassaient parfois les capacités des Dieux d'Asgard ! Et Loki aurait pu ajouter que, même si de nombreuses discriminations existaient sur la planète Terre – il avait quelques fois discrètement accompagné son frère là-bas, pour prendre l'air – ils étaient tout de même plus évolués qu'eux dans l'acception de l'autre.

Mais il préférait ne pas sortir ce genre de discours face à son père. Certes, il aimait tester les limites de cette cage dorée qui l'entourait, et celles des personnes qui se méfiaient de lui à cause de son titre, autant il ne tenait pas à être consigné à vie dans ses appartements parce qu'il aurait exposé au Roi des Dieux ses quatre vérités sur lui et son peuple. Les Asgardiens n'avaient pas de problèmes avec les personnes à la couleur de peau différente, comme les Terriens, mais ils se sentaient supérieurs face à toute autre espèce que la leur et méprisaient ceux qui ne savaient pas se battre comme eux.

Sur ce point, les Terriens n'étaient pas foncièrement différents, mais ils avaient au moins appris – ou ils étaient sur le chemin de l'apprentissage – la tolérance, l'acceptation des différences, etc. Loki rêvait parfois d'être né sur Terre, avant de se souvenir que là-bas, la magie n'existait pas. Et bien qu'il aurait voulu une vie un peu meilleure, il ne sacrifierait pas sa magie pour ça. Non, elle comptait trop pour lui, elle était sa seule véritable amie et il la chérissait de tout son cœur.

Lorsqu'il ressentit la première fois ce tiraillement dans sa magie, ce fut lors d'un énième banquet – les Dieux trouvaient toujours une bonne raison pour festoyer – et il avait failli ne pas le ressentir. Intrigué et légèrement inquiet, il avait discrètement quitté le festin sans que personne ne le remarque. C'était précisément pour des raisons comme celle-là qu'il aimait ne pas attirer l'attention. Une fois isolé, il sonda son corps et sa magie pour essayer de déterminer ce qui n'allait pas. Contre toute attente, il ne perçut aucun problème, mais un fin lien magique qui semblait tirer doucement sur sa magie, comme pour lui demander de le suivre.

La curiosité prit le pas sur la sécurité et il se décida à suivre ce lien magique. À sa grande surprise, il finit par arriver au Bifröst, là où Heimdall laissait entrer et partir ceux qui en avaient l'autorisation et là où il pouvait observer les autres mondes d'Yggdrasil. Le portail ne pouvait pas s'ouvrir sans le Dieu et ce dernier était aux côtés d'Odin, à boire quelques pintes de bière. Mais avec un peu de magie, il était tout à fait possible pour Loki d'observer lui aussi un monde en particulier. Se concentrant sur le lien, il laissa sa propre magie le guider jusqu'à celui ou celle qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de ce fil de magie.

Il aperçut alors le monde de Midgard s'ouvrir devant lui et il poursuivit à sa grande surprise son chemin jusqu'à la Terre. Il s'imagina pendant un instant qu'un Dieu, ou plutôt une Déesse avait dû tomber là-bas par hasard et qu'elle avait besoin d'aide pour revenir. S'il s'en était rendu compte, cela devait alors être lié au fait qu'il possédait la plus forte magie d'Asgard. Mais sa théorie tomba à l'eau quand devant lui, apparu un champ de bataille. En soi, cela n'avait rien de surprenant car bien qu'en perpétuelle évolution, les humains étaient encore très portés sur la guerre. Mais ce qui le laissa pantois, ce fut de voir ses humains se battre avec de la magie ! Lui qui croyait que les habitants de Midgard étaient incapables d'utiliser une telle forme d'énergie, voilà une preuve irréfutable qu'ils savaient en user finalement.

Décidément, les Terriens étaient de plus en plus intéressants aux yeux de Loki. Et celui ou celle – car visiblement chez eux, hommes comme femmes se battaient avec la magie – qui se trouvait au bout de ce lien avait la puissance magique d'un Asgardien, sinon jamais le signal qu'il avait ressenti n'aurait pu passer à travers les dimensions. Cependant, alors que le Dieu de la Malice scrutait le champ de bataille, il n'arrivait pas à voir distinctement celui ou celle qui l'avait appelé. S'il était descendu sur Terre, il aurait sûrement été capable de trouver cette personne, mais depuis son poste d'observation, tout était trop vague et le lieu était bien trop chargé en magie pour qu'il puisse suivre le lien jusqu'à une personne en particulier.

Lorsque la bataille prit fin environ une heure plus tard, le lien sembla s'estomper. Loki le ressentait toujours, mais il ne le voyait plus. Visiblement, il s'était manifesté sous certaines conditions, peut-être un appel à l'aide au vu de la bataille qui venait de se terminer. Cette personne savait-elle au moins qui elle avait appelé à l'aide ? Sûrement pas, sinon elle ne l'aurait pas fait. Il n'avait en effet pas meilleure réputation sur la Terre que chez lui, c'était même pire : les humains avaient une imagination débordante et on lui avait inventé divers crimes au fil des âges. De toute façon, à moins que cette personne n'ait de nouveau besoin de son aide, il ne pourrait pas la rencontrer et lui poser directement la question.

Ce fut donc un peu déçu, que Loki retourna au palais, jetant malgré tout un dernier regard en arrière. Il en viendrait presque à souhaiter que cette personne ait de nouveau des problèmes, juste pour avoir le plaisir de la rencontrer. Mais au vu de la bataille qui venait de se dérouler, elle devait avoir eu son quota de malheur pour le reste de son existence. Il retint un soupir et accéléra sa marche, la tentation était un démon avec de bons arguments, mais il ne tenait pas à sombrer dans une quelconque folie obsessionnelle. Il garderait cette information dans un coin de son esprit, mais cela s'arrêterait là, il se le jura.

**oOo**

Pendant les premiers mois qui suivirent la découverte de ce lien, Loki prit l'habitude d'analyser chaque jour sa magie, à la recherche du lien. Car bien qu'il ne soit plus visible par ses sens, il était toujours là, l'unissant à un Terrien ou une Terrienne de Midgard. Il se disait que peut-être, à force, il deviendrait plus sensible à ce faible flot de magie qui allait et venait entre eux deux. Mais rien ne changea. Parfois, lorsqu'Heimdall s'éloignait de son poste près du Bifröst, Loki venait se pencher vers l'autre dimension en espérant que sa magie trouverait le chemin jusqu'à cette personne qui le captivait sans le savoir, comme elle l'avait fait la première fois. Mais là aussi, il n'obtint aucun résultat, il se contentait d'errer au-dessus de l'Angleterre, sans arriver à savoir si l'habitant sur lequel son regard se portait, lui était bien lié par magie.

La personne qui se trouvait sur Terre et dont il ne savait rien, l'obsédait à toute heure de la journée ou de la nuit. Il se perdait souvent dans ses pensées en essayant de l'imaginer. Garçon ou fille ? Quel âge avait-elle ? Était-elle petite ou grande ? Brune ou blonde ? Peut-être rousse ? Quel pouvait être la couleur de ses yeux ? Quel genre de caractère avait-elle ? Était-elle plutôt calme et studieuse ou bien était-elle impulsive et passionnée ? Peut-être avait-elle un peu de son caractère rusé et malicieux et que c'était pour cette raison que leurs magies s'étaient liées ? D'ailleurs, était-elle au courant de ce lien ? L'avait-elle provoqué, volontairement ou inconsciemment ? Quel genre de magie pouvait-elle faire également ? Car si elle avait le même niveau de puissance qu'une Asgardienne, il n'en restait pas moins que sa magie était Terrienne.

Il avait tellement de questions en tête, qu'il n'était plus rare de retrouver le Dieu de la Malice plongé dans ses pensées. Mais là où le commun des Ases pensait à la préparation d'un énième mauvais coup, Frigga et Thor étaient plutôt du genre à s'inquiéter. Ils savaient, pour avoir côtoyer Loki intimement toutes ses années, que même lorsqu'il réfléchissait à l'élaboration de quelques blagues, une partie de lui était toujours sur ses gardes. C'était triste à dire, mais s'il était devenu celui qu'il était aujourd'hui, c'était bien à cause de sa vie au palais : il n'avait jamais été très apprécié par les autres Dieux à cause de ses origines, l'apparition de sa magie n'avait été qu'une bonne excuse pour le dénigrer et le mépriser.

Il n'avait donc jamais été lui-aussi à l'abri de mauvais coups, mais quand il en était la cible, cela n'avait plus rien d'amusant. Loki l'avait compris la fois où il avait bien cru mourir lors de sa première centaine d'années, suite à une tentative de meurtre sur sa personne. Frigga avait réussi à lui faire croire qu'il avait été visé à cause de son lien filial avec le Roi des Dieux, mais la vérité était toute autre, on souhaitait sa mort à cause de son ascendance Jotun. Loki avait donc appris à toujours être sur ses gardes et c'était devenu une seconde nature pour lui. Cependant ces derniers temps, il ne faisait plus attention à ce qui l'entourait, plus vulnérable que jamais, sans qu'il ne semble s'en rendre compte lui-même, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse là que d'un stratagème de sa part… ? Sa mère et son frère en doutaient malgré tout et ils s'inquiétaient pour lui.

Thor avait bien essayé de parler avec son frère, mais ce dernier lui avait affirmé que tout allait bien. Du moins le faisait-il après que le guerrier d'Asgard l'ait secoué pour avoir son attention. Dans d'autres circonstances, l'enfant du Tonnerre se serait demandé si son interlocuteur n'était pas tombé amoureux, mais Loki n'avait jamais montré signe de tels sentiments, alors l'idée qu'il puisse l'être ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Non, à vrai dire il craignait plus de le voir préparer un plan pour prendre la place de leur père. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas penser cela, qu'il devait avoir confiance en son frère, sinon ce dernier n'aurait plus personne sur qui compter, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il pensait ne le connaître que trop bien, pour lui laisser plus qu'un mince bénéfice du doute.

Frigga, si elle partageait l'inquiétude de son aîné pour son autre fils, ne se demandait pas plutôt si Loki ne préparait pas une fuite, ou une fugue comme le disait les Midgardiens. Il avait toujours le regard tourné vers l'horizon, bien loin d'eux et elle savait par Heimdall, que son petit Dieu s'était plusieurs fois penché sur d'autres dimensions ces derniers temps. Le gardien du Bifröst ne l'en avait jamais empêché en voyant qu'il ne faisait rien de mal, mais il avait tout de même pris soin de rapporter cet état de fait à sa Reine. Celle-ci s'imaginait que Loki voulait se rendre à Jotunheim pour apprendre à connaître sa race ou pour reprendre le trône de son père, Laufey. Mais si aucun d'eux n'arriva à tirer Loki de ses réflexions, aucun d'eux n'engagea réellement la discussion avec l'Ase, attendant naturellement qu'il fasse le premier pas.

Bien loin des préoccupations de sa famille, les premiers mois que Loki passa en tête à tête avec son obsession, se transforma en une première année. À ce moment-là, le Dieu de la Malice se demanda s'il ne serait pas plus productif pour lui de descendre sur Midgard, peut-être qu'ainsi il ressentirait de nouveau le lien car il serait plus proche de son ou sa liée ? Dès lors, Loki avait attendu une visite de Thor à ses amis Midgardiens pour tenter l'expérience. Il lui fallut bien six mois d'attente car l'aîné d'Odin refusait de quitter Midgard à cause de son état. Mais finalement, le besoin de casser la routine d'Asgard et de penser à autre chose que son frère complotant contre leur père lui fit quitter le palais et son monde, pour quelques jours.

Une fois sur Terre, Loki s'éloigna de son frère et commença à travailler sur sa magie pour tenter de ressentir la présence du lien et de la personne qui l'obsédaient depuis un certain temps maintenant. Il parcourut les différents continents dans l'espoir que leur proximité puisse déclencher une réaction – rien n'indiquait que son ou sa liée n'ait pas changé de pays depuis la bataille – mais une fois de plus, rien ne changea, il échoua dans sa quête. Toutefois, au lieu de ressentir l'habituel colère qui l'envahissait lorsque ce genre de chose arrivait, il ne monta en lui qu'une profonde lassitude, un regret immense et un désespoir écrasant.

Il avait pensé trouver une personne qui le comprendrait et qui l'accepterait à l'autre bout de ce lien, mais cette personne lui semblait soudain inaccessible, le rendant amer. Pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, la solitude qui l'entourait constamment lui parut étouffante et bien trop lourde pour lui. Oh bien sûr, il avait sa mère, sa douce mère, près de lui, mais ce n'était pas la même chose, ce n'était pas d'un sentiment maternel qu'il avait besoin de ressentir. Quant à Thor, il ne tenait pas à se mettre à le suivre comme un petit chien en manque d'affection, il refusait d'être ainsi dépendant de lui : son frère avait d'autres amis, il n'avait pas besoin de lui comme Loki aurait pu avoir besoin de lui.

Il n'avait donc personne qui serait pour lui, ce que Frigga pouvait par exemple être à Odin, un soutien, un guide, une réserve d'amour et d'acceptation. L'espoir de trouver cette personne dont il avait besoin, s'était allumé en lui comme un brasier inattendu, mais c'était trop tard maintenant. Il aurait dû saisir sa chance le jour où le lien s'était manifesté, quitte à enfreindre toutes les règles d'Asgard ! Mais il l'avait laissée passer, il s'était contenté d'être spectateur, de rester dans sa cage dorée. Cette personne avait eu besoin de lui, peut-être pas comme lui avait besoin d'elle, mais il aurait pu être là, il aurait pu amorcer le premier pas… Il regrettait tellement de ne pas l'avoir fait…

Lorsqu'il rentra de son voyage sur Terre avec Thor – toujours sous le couvert d'illusions – il alla s'enfermer dans ses appartements et refusa toute visite autre que celle des domestiques venant lui apporter ses repas. Loki ne se laissait pas mourir, mais il dépérissait psychologiquement, incapable de retrouver un but à sa vie en sachant que celui ou celle qui aurait pu devenir sa première véritable amie, ou peut-être même plus, était sur Midgard et qu'il ne pourrait jamais le ou la trouver. Que cette personne ne soit qu'une humaine n'avait aucune incidence pour lui, ce serait très hypocrite de sa part de rejeter une personne pour sa race, alors qu'il souhaitait ardemment que les Asgardiens l'acceptent malgré sa magie. Il était peut-être le Dieu de la Malice, mais pas celui de l'Intolérance.

Frigga et Thor avaient plusieurs fois essayé d'entrer dans sa chambre pour lui parler, découvrir ce qui n'allait pas, ou au moins le guérir de cet étrange mal qui l'habitait, mais Loki avait enchanté les portes et les fenêtres pour qu'elles repoussent sa mère, son frère, son père également si ce dernier venait à lui rendre visite et une bonne partie des Dieux ou des gardes que Thor aurait pu envoyer en messager, ce qui faisait un paquet de personnes.

Blotti dans ses couvertures comme un enfant, Loki se fustigeait d'avoir été si stupide, catatonique, de ne pas avoir agi avant, de ne pas être descendu sur Midgard au moment où « son Secret », de son petit surnom, avait eu besoin de lui. Il se sentait si stupide et il était au bord de la dépression. Heureusement il se reprit à temps, il n'en serait que plus misérable si vraiment il en arrivait à un tel extrême pour une personne qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré. Mais incapable de ne pas penser à son Secret, il se plongea alors dans le monde dans lequel il vivait, pour se donner l'impression d'y être avec lui. Le Dieu de la Malice s'était créé une illusion, non pas pour duper son entourage, mais pour se duper lui-même. C'est ainsi que le sol de sa chambre se retrouva bientôt couverts d'innombrables livres, tout d'abord sur l'histoire de la Terre, puis sur leurs sciences simples et avancées.

Arriva alors la magie. Celle de Midgard. Il dut faire le voyage lui-même pour trouver ce qui lui fallait, mais il avait réussi à ramener avec lui, presque l'équivalent d'une bibliothèque. Il s'abreuva de ces connaissances, s'imaginant les partager avec son Secret. La nouveauté de cette énergie si semblable à la sienne et le fait de savoir que son Secret la manipulait, ne fit que nourrir son envie de toujours en savoir plus. L'énergie de Midgard semblait légèrement différente de celle d'Asgard, comme si elles avaient eu une même source, avant de prendre des chemins différents. Et à y repenser à deux fois, peut-être était-ce le cas : les deux énergies s'étaient adaptées aux lois de chaque dimension, ce qui expliquerait leurs ressemblances et leurs dissemblances.

Plongé dans un énième traité de magie ancienne, Loki ne vit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir pour laisser un invité surprise se dévoiler dans l'embrasure. Heimdall regarda les livres qui jonchaient le sol de l'immense pièce, ainsi que le lit qui trônait au centre de celle-ci. Sur les draps de satin, il vit l'homme qu'il était venu voir, un épais grimoire entre les mains. Il était propre sur lui, ne semblait pas avoir maigri et à part un petit coup de fatigue, il semblait relativement en bonne forme. Enfin… Si on oubliait cette lueur de folie mélancolique qui brillait faiblement dans ses yeux verts sombres. Loki n'était pas le premier qu'Heimdall voyait dans cet état, il n'était pas le premier à tomber sous le joug d'un être d'une autre dimension et à se mourir de ne pas pouvoir le ou la retrouver. Car pour le gardien du Bifröst, la raison de l'état du Dieu ne faisait aucun doute : il se mourait d'amour.

« Loki Odinson. » L'appela finalement le Dieu de la Lumière et de la Lune, voyant qu'il ne le remarquait pas.

L'interpellé redressa la tête, surpris. D'habitude les serviteurs ne parlaient pas, ils se contentaient de toquer avant de poser un plateau sur son bureau, de s'incliner et de repartir.

« Heimdall ? Que fais-tu ici ? »

C'était bien la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir dans ses appartements. Il n'avait jamais su pourquoi, mais le Dieu s'était mis à le fuir du jour au lendemain, alors qu'il apprenait à peine à faire quelques soupçons de magie. Quand il était encore jeune, il avait mis cela sur le compte de l'apparition de ses pouvoirs, mais au fil des années, il s'était dit que peut-être une autre raison se cachait derrière.

« Ne serait-ce pas plutôt à moi de te poser cette question ? » Le géant noir s'installa sur la chaise du bureau, ne voyant guère d'endroit où s'asseoir sur le lit. « Voilà quatre mois que plus personne ne t'a vu. Quatre mois que tu es enfermé dans tes appartements. »

« Autant ? » S'étonna sincèrement le Dieu de la Malice.

Un léger sourire amusé étira les lèvres de son interlocuteur. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu il y a des années de cela, quand le jeune Prince d'Asgard découvrait le monde qui l'entourait, avide de connaissances et de livres à lire pour toujours en apprendre plus. À cette époque, il n'était pas rare qu'il reste enfermé plusieurs jours dans la bibliothèque du palais, ne voyant pas le temps passer. Heimdall regrettait sincèrement que ce temps soit révolu, mais depuis qu'une prophétesse était venue conter le Ragnarök, lui annonçant qu'il devrait tuer Loki et qu'il se ferait tuer par celui-ci, il avait préféré mettre de la distance entre l'enfant et lui, afin de ne pas faillir à son destin le jour fatidique. Ses journées étaient alors devenues bien mornes après qu'il ait délibérément chassé Loki de sa place, lui qui venait autrefois tous les jours, avec trop de questions en tête pour une seule journée.

« Oui. » Lui confirma-t-il, chassant ses regrets. « Tu devrais passer à autre chose Loki. Je ne sais pas qui peut bien te bouleverser autant, mais cela ne te mènera nulle part. Tu es un Dieu et cette autre- »

« Je ne sais pas non plus qui il est, mais ne termine pas ta phrase, le Secret est mon égal. Si tu dis le contraire, je t'en voudrais éternellement. Tu en sais encore moins sur lui que moi. Alors rien ne te permet de le juger. »

Heimdall fronça les sourcils, n'aimant guère la menace sous-jacente que Loki laissait planer entre eux. Et en même temps, il était intérieurement surpris de voir que le Dieu de la Malice n'avait pas simplement repérer quelqu'un dont il était tombé sous le charme, cela semblait bien plus profond que ça et la certitude de sa force suintait dans ses propos : il pensait réellement que cet être pouvait être l'analogue d'un Dieu et sa conviction ne venait pas de ses sentiments, comme ceux avec qui il avait déjà parlé. Heimdall était intrigué, intrigué de connaître cette personne bien malgré lui et intrigué de savoir comment Loki pouvait être si sûr de ses propos. Mais une fois de plus, il laissa tout ça de côté, il n'était pas venu pour ça.

« Bien. Je tiens cependant à être clair avec toi, je n'ouvrirais pas le Bifröst pour que tu rejoignes cette personne ! »

Loki ne répondit rien, baissant la tête pour cacher la détermination qui brillait dans ses yeux, celle qui affirmait qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour descendre sur Midgard cette fois-ci, si jamais son Secret avait de nouveau besoin de lui. Cela sembla suffire au gardien du pont qui repartit sans un mot de plus.

**oOo**

De l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts, les années étaient passées et Loki était redevenu lui-même. Lorsqu'il était arrivé au bout de tous les livres qu'il avait pu obtenir, il avait fait le point, sur ce qu'il savait, sur ce qu'il allait faire, sur ce qu'il devait faire et il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il ne pouvait plus qu'attendre. La magie avait toujours pris des décisions seule et lorsqu'elle liait deux âmes ensemble, quel qu'en soit le procédé, il y avait toujours une raison derrière cela. Or s'il y avait bien une chose que Loki ne remettrait jamais en doute, même au fond d'un gouffre de désespoir, ce serait la magie et ses intentions. Si elle l'avait lié à son Secret, c'était pour une raison et le Dieu était certain qu'il le reverrait. Il ne lui restait dans ce cas-là qu'à attendre un nouveau signe.

Il avait donc repris le cours de sa vie, essayant toutefois de ne pas s'attirer les foudres d'Odin, au cas où il aurait besoin de faire quelques écarts pour son Secret : cela passerait toujours mieux s'il s'était montré « sage » avant. En quatre ans, il avait eu quelques coups de blues, mais il s'était repris rapidement, il devait être fort et avoir la foi. Il ne pouvait faire que cela de toute manière. Thor avait oublié son comportement suspect qui avait pourtant presque duré deux ans, tandis que Frigga était rassurée, mais toujours à l'affût de la moindre saute d'humeur. Heimdall, le seul qui pouvait plus ou moins le comprendre, avait renforcé la sécurité du passage pour empêcher Loki de le prendre dans son dos.

Lors de ses jeunes années en tant que gardien du pont, il avait fait l'erreur d'autoriser un Dieu à rejoindre celle dont il était tombé amoureux à force de l'observer depuis la place, pensant ainsi apaiser les tourments de l'Asgardien. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais aimé et il était mort de chagrin… Heimdall avait profondément été bouleversé par la mort de ce Dieu et il s'était promis que plus jamais il ne laisserait un autre habitant d'Asgard mourir par sa faute. Et pour ne pas tomber dans ce piège lui-même, il évitait de passer trop de temps à observer les habitants des autres mondes, il ne voulait pas être à son tour touché par la malédiction d'Yggdrasil, car c'était bien ça, une malédiction. Celle d'aimer quelqu'un qui n'était pas de son monde, quelqu'un que nous n'aurions jamais pu rencontrer sans le Bifröst.

Loki déambulait paresseusement dans les couloirs du palais, se dirigeant tranquillement vers le jardin personnel de Frigga pour aller s'y entraîner à la magie élémentaire. Du moins c'était ce qu'il s'était dit en se levant ce matin, mais l'envie l'avait déserté depuis, il s'amusait donc à faire quelques longs détours avant d'arriver à sa destination. Il était finalement sur le point d'arriver devant les portes qui donnaient sur le jardin, quand il ressentit de nouveau ce tiraillement dans sa magie… Il n'eut même pas besoin de se demander ce qui lui arrivait ou d'analyser sa magie, que déjà le lien apparaissait à ses yeux et prenait lentement la direction du Bifröst. Depuis quatre ans, il était en effet constamment à l'écoute de sa tendre amie pour ne pas perdre la moindre minute avant de rejoindre son Secret.

Ce fut donc presqu'en courant qu'il suivit ce fil magique qu'il était seul à voir et qui le liait à une autre vie sur Midgard. Il s'inquiéta un instant d'avoir ressenti son appel bien plus fort que la première fois. Était-ce dû à une puissance grandissante ? Ou bien sa situation était plus dangereuse ou désespérée ? Une peur venue de nulle part s'empara de lui et il allongea ses pas. Il traversa la ville aussi rapidement que possible, passant par une rue adjacente moins fréquentée que la principale. Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'on le remarque tout de suite et que son départ soit immédiatement rapporté à Odin. Il n'attendit pas d'être arrivé au Bifröst pour commencer à se concentrer sur son lié, dès qu'il posa un pied sur le long pont qui menait jusqu'au passage inter-dimensionnel, toutes ses pensées et sa magie furent tournées vers le lien magique.

Arrivé au bout du pont, Heimdall l'attendait de pied ferme, prêt à le repousser de force et à le ramener contre son gré au palais. Cependant Loki était autant aussi déterminé que lui à passer, il ne referait pas la même erreur, il ne se contenterait pas cette fois être spectateur. Des images apparurent soudain devant ses yeux et Loki fut torturé par ses sentiments. Devant lui se tenait son lié, il le discernait plus ou moins clairement et une immense joie l'aurait transportée dans une autre situation, car la colère bataillait durement dans son cœur quand il vit en même temps, celui à qui la magie l'avait lié, être frappé par deux hommes en costard. Cette vision lui fit serrer les poings, mais sa détermination n'en fut que renforcée.

« Laisse-moi passer Heimdall. »

Le gardien du Bifröst avait lui-aussi vu les images qui étaient apparues devant Loki et la scène qui se jouait dedans le perturbait autant que la magie du Bifröst, qui s'était réveillée au contact de celle de Loki. Sa poigne se raffermit pourtant sur son sceptre, il ne devait pas céder.

« S'il te plait. »

Sa voix était neutre, rien dans son langage corporel n'indiquait qu'il demandait une faveur et pourtant ses yeux verts le suppliaient. Heimdall se sentit fléchir devant ce regard, le lien qui existait entre Loki et ce Midgardien était déjà si fort, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais véritablement rencontrés… Peut-être devait-il l'autoriser à partir sur Terre… ?

Dès qu'il sentit l'approbation de son gardien, le Bifröst s'ouvrit de lui-même pour emmener Loki loin d'Asgard, là où on attendait son aide. La magie était bien plus forte que toutes les lois et si les Ases ne pouvaient pas le comprendre, tout ceux qui vivaient à travers elle ne pouvaient que les plaindre. À travers le Bifröst, Loki repensa à ce qu'il avait vu pendant moins d'une minute. Ceux qui s'en étaient pris à son lié n'étaient pas n'importe qui… Il allait peut-être devoir ruser et demander de l'aide pour aller sauver son Secret des mains du S.H.I.E.L.D. !

_**A suivre…** _

**°0o0°**

Et hop ! Terminé pour ce chapitre ! Je pense que vous devinez un peu comment les choses s'annoncent, avec en plus le résumé, donc je ne pense pas avoir grand-chose à ajouter. A l'origine je pensais même en faire un petit OS, donc ce n'est pas vraiment une fanfiction à suspense, j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas quand même ^^

Dans le prochain chapitre, on part cette fois sur Harry, donc on met un peu de côté Loki et direction le monde des sorciers ! On va rester un peu plus longtemps sur lui et Loki va disparaître des écrans radar jusqu'à leur rencontre, puisque notre Dieu a eu beau retourner le monde, impossible de se connecter sur la bonne fréquence pour trouver Harry XD

Voilà, on arrête normalement là pour le cadeau de Noël, sauf si vous me bombardez de reviews lol Sinon, cette fanfiction sera publiée tous les Samedi, donc le 30 décembre, vous aurez un autre chapitre !

A bientôt mes petits sorciers !

_Une review ou un sort !_


	3. Partie I – II : Le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier

**Disclaimer**  : Harry Potter appartient à J. , Avengers appartient à licence Marvel et je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire (ou alors on ne m'a pas prévenu lol)

 **Bêta :**  Nemesis527 (un gros merci à elle !)

 **Rating**  : T

 **Genre**  : Romance, Emotional Comfort, Feeling Alone, Implied Torture

 **Crossover**  : Harry Potter & Avengers

 **Warning**  : Film  _Avengers_  + saga Harry Potter (post canon)

 **Pairing**  : Loki x Harry

Je commence ce second chapitre avec comme promis, focus sur Harry. On va suivre ce dernier pendant un petit moment, parce que j'ai envie ! Yay ! Ah que je t'aime mon petit Harry ! Sinon, voilà, il y aura des traîtres dans cette fanfiction, je vous préviens ! Mais… vous ne saurez pas tous les noms ! Eh ouais, je vous cache des choses !

Oui, je suis un peu survoltée, c'est vrai… Désolé pour ça.

Outre mon humeur électrique (t'as capté ? « survolté » « électrique » lol Mon dieu je deviens un garçon à faire des blagues de cons !), ce chapitre et l'histoire en général se passe Post T7, mais on oublie l'épilogue, genre complètement ! Comme si c'était possible que Ginny et Harry finissent ensemble, franchement ? D'ailleurs, peut-être que quelques scènes du la saga changeront au fil de la fanfiction, je ne suis pas encore sûre.

En tout cas, tous ceux qui sont morts, restent morts, désolé… RIP Remus, RIP Sirius, RIP Fred, etc, etc.

Allez, bonne lecture :)

**°0o0°**

_**Partie I – II : Le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier** _

**…**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines que la guerre qui avait vu la fin et la mort de Voldemort avait eu lieu. La vie avait petit à petit repris son cours. Certains Mangemorts erraient toujours dans la nature, mais la plupart se trouvait derrière les verrous et de nombreux procès s'étaient enchaînés afin de les inculper. Une partie des sorciers estimait que c'était une perte d'argent et de temps, mais Harry avait joué de ses relations pour une fois, afin de traiter l'affaire de son parrain, Sirius Black, qui avait donc été disculpé post-mortem. Cette simple affaire avait suffi pour faire taire les mécontents : sans procès, des innocents pouvaient finir en prison.

Pendant ses nombreuses semaines juridiques, Harry avait plusieurs fois été là comme témoin et défenseur, notamment pour les plus jeunes Mangemorts qui, pour la plupart, s'étaient engagés uniquement à cause de la pression familiale. Mais il avait aussi été le bourreau pour d'autres, comme Lucius qui avait encore une fois tenté de s'en sortir avec des pots de vins. Le nouveau Sauveur avait également fait des pieds et des mains afin de rétablir la mémoire de son ancien professeur de potions, Severus Snape, car il ne méritait pas de tomber dans l'oubli après avoir œuvré dans l'ombre pour eux pendant tant d'années.

Ce fut sûrement le procès le plus compliqué, car le nouveau Ministère et le peuple magique avaient refusé que leur survie ait pu tenir aux prouesses d'un homme que tout le monde traitait de Mangemort, bien que son innocence ait toujours été prouvée. Toutefois, Harry avait encore une fois réussi son coup en permettant à Snape de figurer parmi les héros de guerre, bien que cela ne fusse pas au goût de tous – le concerné aurait sûrement été le premier à refuser cet honneur.

Harry avait encore beaucoup de choses à voir, partout on réclamait son aide uniquement à cause de sa popularité. Cependant il lui fallait une occupation après la guerre, pour l'aider à faire la transition entre Voldemort et la paix, alors cela lui allait parfaitement. Aujourd'hui, il se rendait, à reculons avouons-le, à la succursale Gringotts de Londres. Il n'avait pas oublié qu'il s'était un peu enfui sur le dos d'un de leurs dragons, après avoir cambriolé un coffre et en laissant derrière lui de nombreux dégâts matériels… Il espérait juste que les gobelins ne le tueraient pas à vue !

Prenant une grande inspiration, le jeune sorcier commença à gravir les marches, cherchant à se donner du courage en se disant que toute la malchance de sa vie avait peut-être eu lieu justement pour qu'il puisse survivre à cet instant précis ! … Avant de se rappeler que Voldemort était mort et que son moment de chance était bel et bien passé, après tout il avait survécu face au plus dangereux Mage Noir de son époque, un homme avec plus de soixante-dix ans d'expérience et de connaissances en magie, et il l'avait vaincu avec un simple  _Expelliarmus_ … Si ça ce n'était pas de la chance, alors il ne savait pas comment appeler ce moment ! Mais c'était trop tard pour faire marche arrière, les sorciers qui montaient la garde devant la banque allaient sinon se demander s'il allait bien.

Lorsqu'il atteignit la porte de la banque et qu'il la traversa, il se força à ne pas s'arrêter net et s'avança vers un guichet. Le gobelin ne leva pas tout de suite le nez des comptes qu'il vérifiait, mais finalement après une attente silencieuse et respectueuse d'une dizaine de minutes, la créature daigna s'intéresser au sorcier qui ne l'avait pas interrompu. Le Sauveur parvint parfaitement à voir le moment exact où le banquier se rendit compte de l'identité de son client, mais il lui laissa tout juste le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, dévoilant en même temps une dentition un tantinet effrayante :

« Bonjour, pourrais-je voir un conseiller en privé s'il vous plaît ? »

« … Evidemment M. Potter. » Répondit la créature avec une légère grimace, en jetant un coup d'œil aux autres clients qui observaient la scène avec une avide curiosité. « Veuillez me suivre. »

Harry commença alors à déambuler derrière le gobelin qui était descendu de son pupitre. Il apprécia cette petite visite improvisée de la banque, beaucoup plus tranquille que la fois où il était venu la cambrioler… Il espérait sincèrement qu'on ne l'emmenait pas dans un traquenard ! Mais ils arrivèrent finalement dans une petite salle tranquille, plusieurs chaises étaient disposées aux quatre coins de la pièce.

« Veuillez prendre place M. Potter, un conseiller viendra vous chercher à la fin de son rendez-vous. »

« Merci et désolé également d'être venu sans prévenir. »

Le gobelin cligna des yeux, seul signe de sa surprise face à la politesse d'un sorcier face à ce que ces derniers appelaient, une « créature inférieure », peut-être que les sorciers anglais n'étaient finalement pas tous perdus. Au moins, sa rencontre avec la grande célébrité du moment fut très plaisante, bien loin de ce qu'il aurait pu s'imaginer venant d'une telle personne – arrogance, égoïsme, misanthropie, nombrilisme ou narcissisme, des qualificatifs qui ne correspondaient pas du tout à Harry Potter.

« Ce n'est rien M. Potter, vous n'êtes pas le premier. »

L'anglais sembla vouloir répliquer quelque chose, mais il referma la bouche avant de lui faire un petit sourire contrit, lui laissant le dernier mot – une autre preuve de son humilité, vouloir toujours avoir le dernier mot était souvent vu comme une offense car cela plaçait l'interlocuteur en infériorité – et en hochant la tête.

« Passez une bonne journée. »

« … Vous de même M. Potter. »

Le gobelin repartit après l'avoir fixé encore quelques secondes, tandis que le sorcier prenait place sur l'un des sièges mis à disposition. La créature retourna à son poste, tout en s'étonnant encore une fois de l'attitude de leur client : c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un sorcier attendre sagement qu'on s'occupe de lui, au lieu d'exiger un conseiller immédiatement car le « client est roi ». Harry Potter était vraiment un sorcier très étrange !

Au final, le Sauveur, comme les journalistes aimaient l'appeler, n'attendit qu'un petit quart d'heure, un livre d'histoire entre les mains. Il n'avait trouvé que son vieux manuel de cours dans ses affaires lorsqu'il avait cherché de quoi s'occuper. Il avait toujours utilisé les poches de sa robe sorcière pour y ranger toutes sortes de choses, jusqu'à en perdre certaines, mais il n'aurait jamais cru y retrouver un livre d'histoire. Cependant il n'avait rien à faire d'autre à part fixer le mur en face de lui et le plafond, alors autant essayer de lire un peu ce livre.

Le gobelin qui vint le trouver dû s'y reprendre à deux fois afin d'avoir son attention, mais ne sembla pas réellement s'en formaliser, surtout quand le sorcier s'excusa, gêné. Harry marcha donc derrière la créature quelques mètres à peine pour s'arrêter devant la porte d'un bureau. Le gobelin qui l'avait guidé le laissa-là, rendant son salut au sorcier si poli. Ayant de bonnes manières, malgré ce qu'avait pu dire Severus de son vivant – que ce dernier le pense vraiment ou non – il toqua tout de même à la porte pour s'annoncer et n'entra que lorsqu'on lui en donna l'autorisation.

Le bureau respirait la richesse, chaque objet semblait valoir une fortune et les murs étaient couverts de dorures pour lesquelles de l'or liquide avait dû être utilisé, Harry en était certain. Les teintures qui cachaient les murs de pierre et qui réchauffaient la pièce, paraissaient également être d'une qualité supérieure et les meubles semblaient avoir été sculptés à même un tronc. Les gobelins aimaient réellement l'or et le jeune sorcier n'aurait pas été surpris de voir son interlocuteur assis sur une montagne de gallions, mais non, le gobelin était plutôt installé dans un fauteuil, un très somptueux fauteuil.

« Bonjour M. Potter. On m'a informé que vous souhaitiez un rendez-vous privé. »

« Bonjour mon… Hm… Je suppose que si je m'adresse à vous en utilisant le terme  _« monsieur »_ , vous pourriez être offensé… » Son interlocuteur haussa un sourcil, encore un peu plus surpris. « Est-ce que vous avez une manière spécifique pour… »

Harry en perdait ses mots, il ne savait pas vraiment quel était le terme approprié pour désigner les titres qu'ils utilisaient pour s'adresser à un interlocuteur avec respect… Ah si, il l'avait lu une fois en primaire, lorsque justement ils avaient appris à l'écrire :

« Est-ce que vous avez un titre de… de civilité… particulier ? »

Il ne connaissait plus trop tous les détails qui se cachaient derrière ce terme un peu pompeux, mais il savait que c'est ainsi qu'on nommait ce regroupement de mots qui permettaient aux Hommes de s'aborder entre eux,  _« monsieur »_ ,  _« madame »_ ,  _« professeur »_ ,  _« docteur »_ , etc. Toutefois, il était fort possible que les créatures magiques ne s'embarrassent pas de ce genre de commodité puisque leurs cultures étaient différentes de la leur.

« Ces titres, comme vous les appelez, seraient intraduisibles dans votre langue. Cependant les créatures magiques ont pris l'habitude de s'adresser à nous en nous nommant  _« Maître Gobelin »_  depuis plusieurs décennies. »

« D'accord, je ferais ainsi alors Maître Gobelin. »

Son interlocuteur se contenta d'acquiescer en signe de consentement, puis il reprit :

« Pour en revenir à notre affaire… »

« Oui. Eh bien, je suppose que vous êtes au courant de ce que j'ai provoqué dans la banque en mai dernier… » Commença Harry assez mal à l'aise, surtout en voyant le gobelin se redresser. « Je venais donc m'excuser, bien que je ne regrette pas mes actes puisque cela nous a permis de vaincre Voldemort, et je suis venu vous demander la facture des réparations… »

Cette fois, son interlocuteur haussa un sourcil, réellement surpris et ne le cachant pas. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que quelqu'un vienne payer pour la casse, surtout en sachant que le Sauveur était venu cambrioler un coffre de la banque, ou que ce soit leur cambrioleur en personne ! La communauté gobeline avait supposé que si jamais quelqu'un venait se présenter dans cette optique, les réparations seraient payées après une collecte ou quelque chose de similaire. Mais non, leur petit cambrioleur venait de lui-même pour payer avec son propre argent.

« La facture est assez élevée M. Potter, car en plus d'avoir occasionné des dégâts matériels, vous avez volé un dragon. »

Harry grimaça en se souvenant de la pauvre bête, il ne savait pas non plus s'il avait réellement des remords à ce propos car le Pansedefer ukrainien était véritablement en mauvais état, et qu'il était plutôt contre la maltraitance en général, celle des animaux également. Le gobelin n'eut aucun mal à deviner le cours de ses pensées et il esquissa un maigre sourire en coin.

« Je m'en doute et je vous renouvelle mes excuses, à vous et à la banque. Mais je tiens quand même à payer, je suis après tout responsable. »

« Vous n'étiez pas seul ce jour-là, M. Potter. » Fit intelligemment remarqué le gobelin.

Harry ne fit que hausser les épaules, comme pour balayer une réplique sans importance : la famille Weasley était pauvre et ils ne pourraient sûrement jamais payer le tiers de la facture qui aurait pu leur être demandé quant à Hermione, ses parents étaient peut-être dentistes, une profession qui rapportait une bonne rente, mais en termes d'argent sorcier cela ne valait pas tant que ça, de plus Hermione comptait poursuivre ses études alors il lui faudrait encore de l'argent et puis même pour une famille aisée, Harry était persuadé que la facture serait difficilement payable sans s'endetter.

Son interlocuteur ne sembla pourtant pas partager son avis car son visage s'assombrit. Il allait peut-être devoir voir ça avec ses supérieurs, mais les gobelins avaient à cœur les valeurs de partage, de répartition des gains et des pertes, et surtout de responsabilité partagée. Il semblait hors de question à ses yeux, que leur client paye aussi la part de ses amis, mais il ne pouvait prendre cette décision seul.

« Bien, je n'ai malheureusement pas cette facture sous la main, mais je ferais en sorte de l'obtenir au plus vite. Je pense que d'ici la semaine prochaine, j'aurais pu retrouver tous les documents liés à cette… esclandre… J'espère ne pas apprendre votre départ d'ici-là M. Potter. »

Cette fois le sorcier se contenta de sourire, sentant bien l'ironie de la créature. Il avait côtoyé Snape pendant six ans après tout, le sarcasme ça le connaissait.

« Cela me convient. Quand seriez-vous disponible pour me recevoir Maître Gobelin ? »

« Semaine prochaine, même jour, même heure si cet horaire est bon pour vous. » Répliqua le banquier après avoir attiré à lui un grand registre d'une armoire en bois, qu'il avait ouvert aux dates de la semaine prochaine.

« Bien sûr. »

Harry commença à se lever, pensant que tout était fini pour cet entretien, mais il eut la surprise d'être interrompu par le gobelin qui l'avait regardé faire en haussant un sourcil :

« Vous n'étiez venu que pour cela M. Potter ? Je pensais que vous aviez demandé un rendez-vous pour faire annuler ou actualiser votre testament. »

Le sorcier blêmit soudain, levant la tête vers l'autre créature. Il resta quelques secondes figé dans son action, avant de se rasseoir, ses sourcils se fronçant d'incompréhension :

« Mon testament Maître Gobelin ? Mais je… Je n'en n'ai écrit aucun… »

D'ailleurs il aurait dû c'est vrai, il avait après tout bien plus de chance de mourir que de survivre à Voldemort. Mais les choses s'étaient enchaînées à une telle vitesse, qu'il n'y avait pas du tout pensé, même après que celui de Dumbledore fut ouvert et lu devant eux. Le gobelin devant lui commença à s'agiter.

« Pourtant nous en avons reçu un, signé de votre main il y a environ deux ans ! »

Cette fois il ouvrit une chemise qui se trouvait déjà sur son bureau, démontrant qu'il avait récupéré le dossier de son client avant que celui-ci n'arrive. Il farfouilla dans les papiers avant de sortir un parchemin spécifique et de le tendre vers le jeune homme.

Harry eut le réflexe de regarder immédiatement la signature du papier. Il sut immédiatement que ce document n'avait pas été rédigé par lui. Il reposa le papier afin de pouvoir fixer son interlocuteur dans les yeux, avant même de s'intéresser au contenu de ce faux testament.

« Je dois dire que la signature est très ressemblante, mais ce n'est pas la mienne. Je pense qu'un sort a été utilisé pour que la calligraphie y ressemble, mais j'ai une manière particulière de signer mes documents, pour éviter justement ce genre de problème. J'ai pris cette habitude après que quelqu'un ait mis mon nom dans la coupe de feu en quatrième année, avec mon écriture. » Expliqua rapidement Harry en voyant le regard curieux du gobelin. « Je signe généralement deux fois, avec deux encres différentes. Une première argentée, puis je signe de nouveau par-dessus avec de l'encre verte, mais je décale légèrement ma seconde signature, donc normalement il devrait y avoir une sorte d'impression de relief en argent, sur cette signature. »

Le gobelin était impressionné par la technique de son client. Ce genre de petit secret était courant chez les Lords de très grandes familles, comme les Black, les Lestrange, les Malfoy ou les Londubat, ou pour les patrons d'entreprises florissantes, mais c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un adolescent en faire autant pour une simple signature. Il se demanda si c'était sa célébrité qui l'avait poussé à prendre ce genre de mesure ou son titre de Lord ? Quoique le jeune homme n'était jamais venu réclamer la direction de sa famille…

« De plus, » continua le jeune homme en sortant le gobelin de ses pensées « j'utilise une petite astuce supplémentaire si jamais quelqu'un remarquait ce détail. »

Alors que le gobelin masquait son étonnement une fois de plus, Harry se mit à fouiller dans ses poches. Pendant une longue minute, il échoua à trouver ce qu'il voulait, son bras s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans sa poche, avant qu'il ne se décide à sortir sa baguette à lancer un  _Accio_  pour attirer à lui l'objet de sa convoitise. Le gobelin regarda son client s'armer d'un étrange tube noir avec une sorte de vitre à l'une des extrémités. Il appuya sur un bouton et une lumière bleue-violette jaillit de l'instrument. La créature retint de justesse un sursaut avant de comprendre qu'il devait s'agir d'une technologie moldue. Il regarda avec curiosité et incompréhension, le sauveur passer l'étrange objet sous le faux testament, au niveau de la signature, sans que rien de particulier ne se produise. L'instrument s'éteignit et Harry reposa le parchemin.

« Normalement, je fais un petit dessin sous ma signature, avec une encre spéciale qui n'apparaît que sous un rayonnement particulier. Les moldus appellent ça une encre invisible et ils utilisent de la lumière noire pour la faire apparaître. Comme je sais que les sorciers ne sont pas trop au courant des découvertes moldues, j'ai eu l'idée d'utiliser ça. »

Harry n'ajouta pas que la lampe de poche, qu'il tenait dans les mains, avait été subtilisée à son cousin lorsqu'il n'avait que neuf ou dix ans, car Dudley la lui avait lancée à la figure et qu'il ne l'avait jamais réclamée. La lampe faisait partie d'un kit de détective que son cousin avait reçu en cadeau à l'un de ses anniversaires, mais ce jeu l'avait vite ennuyé et dans sa colère il avait jeté la boîte sur le jeune Potter. Ce dernier avait vu la lampe et pensait qu'il pourrait s'en servir pour lire le soir dans son placard, il l'avait discrètement glissée dans une poche. Il s'était avéré plus tard qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui servir à cause de la lumière très spéciale qu'elle diffusait, mais il l'avait gardée au cas où.

Le gobelin soupira en comprenant que ce document avait véritablement été falsifié et que quelqu'un avait tenté d'obtenir illégalement l'héritage de leur client. Cette affaire s'annonçait délicate… Ils auraient dû pourtant en vérifier l'authenticité, d'ailleurs il était sûr que cela avait été fait. Le gobelin chercha de nouveau dans le dossier de son client, une preuve de ce contrôle. Finalement il trouva le papier et quand il vit que tout était censé être en règle, il eut un étrange pressentiment.

En face de lui, Harry s'était enfin décidé à lire « son » testament et si parfois il fronçait les sourcils, il ne pouvait qu'admettre que dans l'ensemble, le faussaire le connaissait plutôt bien car en lisant le contenu, on aurait pu croire à première vue, qu'il s'agissait bien de ses dernières volontés. Mais certains détails ne collaient pourtant pas. Il était dit par exemple, qu'il léguait le titre de « Lord Black » à son meilleur ami Ronald Billius Weasley, mais il ne savait pas posséder un tel titre et si cela avait été le cas, jamais il ne l'aurait transmis à Ron !

Il aimait beaucoup son ami rouquin, mais il était lucide et jamais le Weasley n'aurait pu gérer un tel patrimoine. De plus, puisqu'il s'agissait de la famille Black, il aurait fait en sorte que ce titre reste à sa place en le léguant à Teddy ou même à Draco. Ron n'avait aucun droit sur ce titre de noblesse. Tout comme le fait que Ginny hériterait du titre de « Lady Potter ». Il aimait aussi beaucoup la plus jeune des Weasley mais il n'aurait jamais fait ça, pour les mêmes raisons qu'avec Ron.

Autre fait notable, il était dit qu'il lèguerait la totalité de sa bibliothèque à Hermione, mais même en connaissant la passion de sa meilleure amie, il savait aussi que certains livres pouvaient peut-être se révéler dangereux et il ne lui aurait jamais fait courir un tel risque, il lui aurait plutôt cédé de l'argent pour qu'elle remplisse elle-même sa bibliothèque. C'était la même chose pour Luna. Cela semblait au premier abord normal de lui léguer de l'argent, mais au vu du caractère de la jeune femme, Harry aurait plutôt octroyé de l'argent au Chicaneur et offert à Luna des terres sur lesquelles elle aurait pu découvrir des créatures mystérieuses ou en protéger d'autres.

Ce testament était à la fois plausible et complètement improbable par de nombreux points et Harry ne voulait pas perdre de temps à tous les énumérer. De toute façon il était clair qu'il s'agissait d'un faux pour lui, comme pour le gobelin puisqu'il lui avait prouvé que la signature n'était pas authentique.

« M. Potter, je dois vous avouer ma confusion, car j'ai devant moi un document de votre main certifiant la véracité de ce testament, suite à une lettre de notre part pour vous informer de son existence. »

« Je n'ai reçu aucune lettre concernant un quelconque testament… »

Oui, cette affaire allait être vraiment très compliquée ! Le gobelin le déplorait déjà. Il mit le document de côté et se pencha plutôt vers son client.

« Pouvez-vous m'indiquez quel genre de lettre vous receviez de notre part, M. Potter ? »

« Je n'ai toujours reçu que des relevés de compte, une fois par trimestre. J'ai supposé que ce n'était pas plus fréquent car je dépensais peu. Je n'ai presque pas touché à mon compte depuis mon arrivée dans le monde sorcier. »

Le gobelin retint son souffle un instant avant de se tourner vivement vers le dossier du sorcier. Une véritable grimace apparut cette fois sur le visage de la créature et Harry commença à s'inquiéter.

« Qu'y-a-t-il Maître Gobelin ? »

« M. Potter… Nous envoyons généralement un relevé de compte chaque mois, peu importe la quantité de dépenses. Le peu de lettres que vous avez reçu est déjà problématique en soi. Mais surtout, vous m'affirmez n'avoir que peu retiré de votre compte et je vous crois. Cependant j'ai devant moi des relevés fait au nom de votre tuteur magique pour vous, qui font état d'une toute autre situation… »

« Mon tuteur magique ? »

Le gobelin retint un soupir, comprenant l'ampleur de la supercherie.

« Un tuteur magique est généralement utilisé pour les sorciers nés de parents moldus ou les Sangs Mêlés ayant vécus dans le monde moldu, sans famille sorcière vivante. Le Ministère désigne une personne de confiance qui sera là pour guider alors le sorcier ou la sorcière et répondre à ses questions. Dans le cas de grandes familles, ces tuteurs peuvent être désignés pour prendre soin du patrimoine familial en attendant que l'héritier soit assez grand pour reprendre les rênes de la famille. »

Harry acquiesça, comprenant le rôle d'un tel personnage. Cependant jamais personne ne l'avait contacté à ce propos ou ne s'était manifesté pour se présenter. Mais visiblement cette personne avait allègrement tiré dans son coffre… Le jeune homme ne savait plus quoi penser à vrai dire.

« Dans votre cas, il s'agit d'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Il a été désigné comme tel à votre naissance, donc je suppose qu'il s'agit de la volonté de vos parents. Je dois avoir leur testament ici normalement. »

Le sorcier pâlit drastiquement. Et dire qu'il avait retrouvé un semblant de couleur auparavant. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit que ses parents avaient laissé un testament… Il n'était toujours venu qu'en coup de vent à Gringotts, la première fois avec Hagrid qui ne l'avait laissé que prendre un peu d'or, puis toujours avec les Weasley qui le pressaient d'aller rapidement car ils devaient encore faire les courses et qu'il n'osait pas s'attarder, leur faisant ainsi remarquer leur pauvreté…

Mais visiblement cela avait été une erreur, une terrible erreur… Le gobelin remarqua la respiration rapide de son client et compris son trouble en supposant que jamais le jeune homme n'avait été au courant de cela, comme pour tout le reste. Dans un rare élan de considération pour autrui, le gobelin lui demanda :

« Vous souhaitez peut-être que l'on reporte certaines choses à la semaine prochaine M. Potter ? »

« N-non. Cela ira… » Sa voix tremblait. « Je préfère tout voir d'un coup. J'aurais ensuite le temps d'y réfléchir. Merci. »

« Bien, comme vous voudrez. »

Sur ce il lui tendit le testament de sa mère et de son père. Harry passa les formalités mais prit le temps de relire au moins deux fois le cours passage qui lui était dédié. C'était la première fois qu'il avait une preuve réelle et matérielle de l'amour de ses parents pour lui et il retint tant bien que mal ses larmes. Il imprima les mots dans son esprit, les inscrivant à l'encre indélébile dans son cœur. Cela lui faisait tellement de bien de voir que ses parents l'avaient aimé. Bien sûr, il avait pu s'en rendre compte à travers quelques souvenirs de son parrain et de Remus, ou avec la pierre de résurrection, juste avant son combat contre Voldemort, mais là il s'agissait de quelque chose écrit par la main de ses deux parents !

Il passa la liste des personnes qui auraient pu être ses tuteurs en revue, mais certains noms comme celui de Sirius ou de Remus étaient barrés. Cela s'était sûrement passé à leur mort… Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour éviter de fondre en larmes. Ce n'était pas encore le moment. Il savait que c'était un choix de Dumbledore de l'avoir placé chez les Dursley et même s'il voyait bien que certaines personnes étaient encore vivantes et qu'il aurait pu vivre une vie plus heureuse avec eux, il n'en voulait pas au directeur pour ce point-là : sa famille d'accueil aurait pu être en danger à cause des Mangemorts et il avait de véritables protections chez sa tante, même si elles ne l'avaient pas protégé des accès de colère de son oncle, assez rares mais bien existantes malgré tout.

Mais à part cela, le testament désignait bien Albus Dumbledore comme son tuteur magique s'il venait à être placé chez sa tante. Ses parents avaient vraiment pensé à tout pour lui. Cela lui réchauffait le cœur, bien qu'il se sentit encore plus trahi par le vieil homme qui avait eu également la confiance de ses parents. Il reposa le parchemin et remercia le gobelin d'un pauvre sourire. Celui-ci se contenta d'accepter le document et ses remerciements silencieux sans commentaires. Il n'en n'avait malheureusement pas fini avec le jeune homme puisqu'il tendit ensuite le testament de son parrain.

« Vous auriez dû être là à son ouverture, mais nous avons reçu une lettre nous annonçant votre incapacité à être présent ce jour-là. Il s'agit du testament du feu Sirius Orion Black. »

Cette fois-ci, les mains d'Harry tremblèrent, mais il serra les poings quelques secondes pour se reprendre. Il se saisit alors du document et découvrit les dernières volontés de son parrain. Il apprit avec émotion que Sirius avait fait de lui son unique héritier, lui léguant l'intégralité de ses biens personnels et ceux de sa famille, ainsi que le titre de Lord Black. Il le savait déjà par Dumbledore, mais cela lui faisait un petit quelque chose de véritablement lire le testament. Ce dernier était assez court, mais il émanait de chaque mot une chaleur rassurante et bienveillante pour le sorcier. Il ne manqua cependant pas de remarquer que quelques détails semblaient avoir volontairement été omis par son ancien directeur sur ses biens… Notamment ce titre de noblesse.

« Merci Maître Gobelin. »

« C'est tout naturel M. Potter. Je dois également vous informer que depuis mai dernier, vous avez hérité des possessions de la famille Peverell et du titre de Lord de cette même famille. »

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler… Attendez… Vous avez dit  _« Peverell »_  comme dans  _« Antioche, Cadmus et Ignotus Peverell »_ … ? Les trois frères du conte de Beedle le Barde ? »

« En effet M. Potter. Votre père était un descendant direct d'Ignotus Peverell et donc les biens de cette famille se sont depuis longtemps mélangée à celle des Potter. Toutefois, Cadmus Peverell avait également un descendant : Tom Marvolo Jedusor. »

« Voldemort… »

« Oui, c'est exact. Et maintenant qu'il est mort, les dernières possessions de la famille Peverell vous revienne en tant qu'héritier direct, puisque M. Jedusor n'a laissé aucun testament. »

Harry hocha la tête, un peu sonné par la nouvelle. Puis il réalisa soudain que cela signifiait que Voldemort et lui étaient… des sortes de cousins à un extrême degré ! Un horrible frisson remonta dans son dos. Cette pensée lui donnait envie de vomir ! Cousin de Voldemort… Merde alors ! Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette nouvelle de sa tête.

« Concernant l'état de vos comptes M. Potter… Je dois dire qu'il ne reste plus grand-chose dans votre coffre. Des retraits pour vos besoins personnels ont été effectués tout au long des années. Les sommes étaient plus ou moins importantes, mais votre tuteur n'a jamais fait le moindre virement. Il ne devait pas vouloir laisser de trace de cet argent. » Commenta le gobelin. « Il est évident qu'il n'aurait pas pu dépenser autant d'argent pour lui-même. »

Le Potter baissa légèrement la tête. Il aurait voulu que ce soit autrement, mais apparemment Dumbledore n'avait pas été le seul à l'utiliser. Un, ou même plusieurs « complices », devaient se trouver dans le testament. Il n'osait cependant pas se pencher plus en détails sur cette liste, car il ne voulait douter d'aucun d'eux, mais il lui était désormais impossible de leur faire confiance ! Il ne pourrait même plus les regarder dans les yeux, sans se demander si il ou elle avait réellement été son ami ou s'il avait été utilisé pour son argent et sa célébrité. Cela lui faisait mal, terriblement mal.

Il ne pourrait plus jamais faire confiance à ses amis après tout ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Il avait même été trahi par celui qu'il voyait comme un grand-père et qui aurait dû veiller sur lui ! Mais après tout… Pourquoi s'en étonnait-il ? L'homme n'avait toujours vu en lui qu'une arme, un sacrifice, un martyr. Il avait eu beau discuter avec un homme se faisant passer pour Dumbledore, après avoir reçu le sortilège de la mort de la part de Voldemort, rien ne lui disait que ce n'était pas seulement une entité supérieure qui avait pris les traits du vieil homme… Dans tous les cas, le directeur avait réussi à le berner, d'autres auraient très bien pu réussir à leur tour… Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire…

« Je vais partir… » Déclara-t-il dans un soupir désespéré.

Le gobelin cilla, se penchant vers son client.

« Qu'avez-vous dit M. Potter ? »

_**A suivre…** _

**°0o0°**

Et voilà une nouvelle fin ! Un peu plus frustrante que l'autre peut-être ? Ou pas, car vous n'aurez pas la suite du chapitre 1 tout de suite, tandis que celle que du chapitre 2 sera… Dans le chapitre 3 ! Trop fort :)

Bon, Dumbledore est un gros méchant pas beau, pour ne pas dire autre chose, dans ce crossover… Comme dans quasiment toutes mes fanfictions Harry Potter, je l'avoue ! Mais en même temps, j'ai deux excuses !

Déjà premièrement, même quand j'essaye vraiment de le faire gentil ou neutre… Bah il devient méchant… Contre ma volonté en plus, un truc de fou je vous dis !

Et deuxièmement, pour tous les pro-Dumby, je suis désolé mais ce gars est un pu…rée de patate de manipulateur sans cœur ! Faut arrêter de se voiler la face, je ne fais que faire ressortir sa véritable personnalité.

Le vieil homme sage s'en fout de laisser Harry chez une tante qui déteste la magie, il ne va pas même pas voir comment il va ou fait exprès de faire comme si tout allait bien (il avait après tout placé un « espion » donc il savait pu…rée !), en plus en sachant qu'il allait le faire exécuter, il ne lui a même pas laissé la possibilité de vivre heureux dans une famille aimante, car cela l'aurait rendu trop arrogant et imbu de lui-même (donc grosso modo pas facile à manipuler car il aurait pu apprendre à réfléchir par lui-même) et … Il y a trop de choses à dire et ce n'est pas le débat.

Donc oui, je donne la couleur, Dumbledore sera soit inexistant, soit le sal…e homme qu'il est dans la réalité, que ce soit dans cette fanfiction ou dans mes futurs autres.

Sur une note plus joyeuse, à bientôt mes petits sorciers !

_Une review ou un sort !_


	4. Partie I – III : Point de départ

**Disclaimer**  : Harry Potter appartient à J. , Avengers appartient à licence Marvel et je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire (ou alors on ne m'a pas prévenu lol)

 **Bêta :**  Nemesis527 (un gros merci à elle !)

 **Rating**  : T

 **Genre**  : Romance, Emotional Comfort, Feeling Alone, Implied Torture

 **Crossover**  : Harry Potter & Avengers

 **Warning**  : Film  _Avengers_  + saga Harry Potter (post canon)

 **Pairing**  : Loki x Harry

Comme je le disais la dernière fois, on va rester sur Harry pendant un petit moment, désolé pour ceux qui adore Loki et qui veulent le voir tout le temps. Pour cette fois, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire car on poursuit l'histoire, donc ça avance petit à petit.

Pour rappel, Harry annonçait à la fin du chapitre précédant qu'il allait partir car il ne savait plus à qui il pouvait faire confiance, il veut donc repartir à zéro.

En réaction aux commentaires, beaucoup on soulevé des noms et des bashings, etc, mais ce ne sera pas le cas. Il y aura des traîtres, oui, mais pas forcément ceux auxquels vous penser ! Des personnes citées dans le testament sont peut-être innocentes... x) Et donc comme Harry ne restera pas, pas de bashing sur les gens. J'ai choisi mes traîtres avec soin et ils ne sont pas si nombreux. Vous connaissez déjà Dumbledore, mais les autres resteront un secret ou un semi-secret pendant toute la partie I ! Donc voilà, ne sautez pas aux conclusions trop vite, vous vous feriez avoir !

Allez, bonne lecture :)

**°0o0°**

_**Partie I – III : Point de départ** _

**…**

Harry enfila le manteau qu'il avait enlevé au début du rendez-vous – dehors l'hiver s'installait et le froid l'accompagnait – une fois qu'il fut sorti du bureau du gobelin. Ce dernier l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à la porte et lui tendit une main griffue lorsqu'il fut habillé. Le jeune sorcier s'en saisit, un sourire reconnaissant sur les lèvres.

« Merci Maître Grixiz pour votre aide précieuse. »

Le gobelin lui avait en effet donné son nom à la fin du rendez-vous de la semaine dernière : il avait été évident pour lui que le Lord Potter-Black-Peverell était assez différent de ses pairs pour qu'ils puissent être un minimum familier l'un envers l'autre.

Le Sauveur lui avait demandé de l'appeler par son prénom, mais Grixiz était resté sur « M. Potter », au moins n'utilisait-il pas le titre de noblesse dont il avait hérité. Il avait donc accepté la politesse, tout en sachant que c'était en même temps une preuve que le gobelin le respectait. Certes, il devait sûrement s'adresser à ses autres clients en ces mêmes termes, mais uniquement à cause des normes de la société. Lui avait donné la possibilité au gobelin de s'adresser à lui de manière plus familière, mais Grixiz avait choisi de lui-même de continuer à lui montrer cette marque de respect.

Harry se sentait à la fois flatté, car les gobelins étaient connus pour leur grande fierté, et contrit car il n'estimait pas mériter de telles attentions.

« C'est tout naturel M. Potter. Nous ferons donc comme nous l'avons prévu et vous devriez ne pas rencontrer de problèmes au moment de votre départ. »

« D'accord, je suppose que je ne vous reverrai pas tout de suite. C'est un peu dommage, mais je vous souhaite une bonne continuation. »

Grixiz hocha la tête, lui aussi aurait voulu dire qu'ils se reverraient bientôt, il appréciait beaucoup le Lord et cela aurait été un grand prestige pour lui de gérer des comptes si fournis. Malheureusement, la gestion de ceux-ci allait revenir à un gobelin de la filiale américaine de Gringotts puisque c'était là-bas que le jeune homme allait s'installer. Peut-être pourrait-il demander un transfert… ?

Harry salua les quelques gobelins qu'il croisa dans les couloirs en retournant vers le Chemin de Traverse. Il avait plusieurs choses à faire avant de pouvoir quitter définitivement l'Angleterre, et passer au Ministère de la Magie était ce qu'il allait faire en premier. Puis il lui faudrait faire sa valise. Il avait préféré ne pas précipiter les choses – mettre la charrue avant les bœufs comme on disait chez les moldus – car il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir partir avant aujourd'hui. Il allait devoir aussi annoncer à tout le monde qu'il partait en vacances quelques temps, ce serait sa couverture les premiers mois pour qu'on ne se mette pas tout de suite à le chercher. Cela lui permettrait également de dire au revoir à tout le monde, car même si des traîtres se cachaient peut-être parmi ses amis, il ne voulait pas fuir comme un voleur.

Sa semaine serait longue… Au moins, l'histoire du remboursement de sa dette aux gobelins était réglée, on lui avait permis de faire un versement mensuel fixe sur cinq ans, au cas où il aurait besoin de faire de grosses dépenses rapidement. D'ailleurs, le montant qu'il devait payer lui semblait étrange : il pensait que son escapade à Gringotts lui vaudrait au moins le double que ce que Grixiz lui avait annoncé… Enfin, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

**oOo**

Le jeune Lord arriva de bonne heure ce matin-là au Ministère. Ignorant les regards curieux des employés et des visiteurs, il rejoignit les ascenseurs et enclencha le bouton qui allait lui permettre de rejoindre le département des transports magiques. Une fois arrivé au bon étage, il se dirigea vers l'Office des Portoloins et commença à faire la queue. D'ici demain ou même d'ici ce soir, la Gazette titrerait sûrement sur son départ, étalant aux yeux du peuple anglais, des hypothèses toutes plus saugrenues les unes que les autres.

Mais à ce moment-là, il serait déjà loin. Sa valise miniaturisée dans sa poche, il arriva enfin devant le sorcier qui s'occupait des différentes demandes. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il les leva sur son prochain client. Légèrement affalé dans une chaise, à l'apparence inconfortable, il se redressa soudainement et se mit à balbutier les formules d'usage.

« M-M-M. Potter ! Qu-que puis-je faire pour v-vous ?! »

Les joues du sorcier se teintèrent d'un beau rouge embarrassé, se fustigeant mentalement pour la piètre impression qu'il avait dû faire au plus grand sorcier de leur ère. Osant relever les yeux vers celui-ci – il les avait baissé de honte – il se vit offrir un sourire indulgent et si ces joues ne décolorèrent pas, ce ne fut pas de gêne cette fois. Il avait toujours vu leur Sauveur à travers les photos en noir et blanc de la Gazette et elles ne lui rendaient vraiment pas justice. Il semblait plus frêle, plus fragile qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, mais son visage en forme de cœur et aux traits doux le rendait très agréable à regarder. Et son sourire… Il possédait un charme innocent ravageur.

L'employé déglutit difficilement, il venait d'avoir un gros coup de foudre pour le Sauveur du peuple sorcier anglais. Il avait l'impression d'être devenu l'une de ses fan-girls courant après leurs idoles, et il se sentait encore plus stupide. Reprenant son sang-froid, il n'était pas là pour éprouver un béguin pour le jeune homme, mais pour le servir. Voyant que son interlocuteur semblait avoir repris ses esprits, Harry l'informa de la raison de sa visite.

« J'ai commandé un portoloin international la semaine dernière pour l'Australie. »

Jamais le jeune Potter n'aurait cru que sa célébrité pourrait à ce point bouleverser d'autres personnes, il ne pensa pas en effet une seconde, que son physique puisse être responsable d'un tel émoi de la part de l'employé : il avait toujours eu une vision plutôt négative de son corps et l'adolescence ne l'avait pas aidé. Les mots de son oncle, de sa tante et de son cousin étaient ancrés en lui et il se pensait disgracieux et monstrueux avant d'arriver à Poudlard. Mais une fois dans le pensionnat magique, Malfoy et sa clique avaient repris le flambeau, l'empêchant de prendre confiance en lui pendant cette période cruciale, où les hormones modifiaient son anatomie, l'amenant à un stade à mi-chemin entre un corps d'enfant et un corps d'adulte. Et maintenant qu'il sortait doucement de l'adolescence et que son corps devenait celui d'un véritable adulte, révélant de nombreux atouts à son entourage, lui n'en voyait toujours que les défauts.

« O-oui. Puis-je voir votre visa s'il-vous-plaît ? » Reprit l'employé du Ministère, prenant de longues et profondes respirations pour garder son sang-froid.

Harry le sortit et lui présenta le papier officiel qui devait lui permettre de résider dans ce pays étranger pendant les six prochains mois. Finalement le jeune homme en face de lui, lui indiqua le quai auquel il devait se rendre et où le portoloin lui serait remis. Tranquillement, Harry récupéra ses papiers et remercia l'autre sorcier. Ce dernier regarda partir la célébrité anglaise, ne s'inquiétant même pas d'avoir oublié de demander un autographe pour sa petite sœur, il pensait plutôt à la façon dont il allait devoir annoncer à ses parents que les garçons lui faisaient autant d'effets que les filles… Peut-être que s'il disait que c'était grâce – ou à cause selon les points de vue – au célèbre Harry Potter qu'il s'en était rendu compte, cela passerait un peu mieux ? Il avait des doutes…

Ledit Harry Potter dut quant à lui attendre environ une quinzaine de minutes avant que ce soit son tour de partir avec son portoloin. Il s'avança dans la salle qu'on lui désigna et où un cercle avait été dessiné au sol pour faciliter le déplacement spatial. Il se rapprocha du piédestal comme demandé et se saisit de la montre à gousset qui s'y trouvait et qui allait lui servir de portoloin. Un décompte commença et la sorcière présente avec lui, eut à peine le temps de dire « zéro » qu'il eut l'impression qu'un crochet s'ancrait à son nombril et il disparut de la pièce en Angleterre. La seconde suivante il se trouvait dans une pièce similaire où un autre employé l'attendait et l'accueillit chaleureusement :

« M. Potter, bienvenue en Australie ! »

Harry resta immobile une poignée de secondes pour reprendre ses esprits et le contrôle de son corps – il était heureux de ne pas avoir pris de petit déjeuner ce matin sinon il l'aurait sûrement vomi ici et maintenant – et il rendit la salutation à l'employé australien. Lentement, il sortit de la pièce et il chercha l'accueil du regard. Cependant une sorcière un peu plus grande que lui s'approcha :

« M. Potter ? Vous avez commandé un autre portoloin pour les États-Unis n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui c'est exact. » Sourit le jeune homme en fouillant dans ses poches pour sortir les papiers nécessaires.

Il tendit tout d'abord à son interlocutrice la demande de portoloin officielle et l'acceptation de la demande avec. Puis il réussit à retrouver ses papiers d'identité, cachés plus profondément dans ses poches pour éviter qu'on les lui vole. L'australienne en profita pour le détailler. Le jeune sorcier avait fait la une des journaux locaux à deux reprises et c'était déjà assez remarquable pour que les sorciers australiens en prennent note : la première fois, ce fut pour sa victoire au fameux Tournoi des Trois Sorciers à l'âge de quatorze ans, alors que le tournoi mortel ne devait être réservé qu'aux sorciers majeurs – quelques informations tout au long du tournoi parurent dans une rubrique destinée, dans un journal secondaire – la seconde fois, les sorciers australiens furent informés que le mage noir qui sévissait en Angleterre avait été vaincu par Harry Potter, un sorcier d'à peine dix-sept ans.

Les sorciers d'Australie pouvaient donc vaguement associer le nom d'Harry Potter à ses deux exploits, mais personne ne saurait réellement le reconnaître dans la foule. Pourtant la sorcière avait été chargée de venir à sa rencontre suite à un ordre de son supérieur. Elle n'avait pas toutes les informations en mains et généralement ce n'était pas son genre de poser des questions – c'était sûrement pour cela qu'on lui avait confié la tâche de prendre en charge le jeune homme – mais elle savait que même son patron ne faisait qu'obéir à un ordre venant de plus haut. Le sorcier avait vraisemblablement de bonnes connexions pour se faire obéir même en Australie. Toutefois, malgré sa bouche qui resterait close, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi le sorcier prenait la peine de venir jusqu'en Australie pour repartir immédiatement pour les États-Unis, alors qu'il aurait pu le faire directement depuis son propre pays.

« Les voilà ! Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre. » Bredouilla Harry, légèrement gêné d'avoir fait attendre la jeune femme qui était venue personnellement pour s'occuper de lui.

« Ce n'est pas un problème M. Po… Black ? »

L'australienne fronça les sourcils en lisant le nom qui trônait sur les papiers d'identité : Hadrian Black… Que devait-elle faire ? Les papiers semblaient faux, le nom n'était pas le bon, mais apparemment le jeune homme ne s'en inquiétait pas… Avait-on oublié de la prévenir d'une chose importante comme un voyage clandestin ou quelque chose du même ordre ? Devait-elle prévenir les autorités… ?

« Hm ? Oh ! J'ai demandé la nationalité américaine et on m'a autorisé à changer de nom. » Expliqua le Lord en captant l'expression mitigée de son interlocutrice. « Vous pouvez demander à un collègue si vous préférez, cela ne me dérange pas. »

« Excusez-moi monsieur, mais je vais vous prendre au mot. »

Elle ne voulait pas faire de bêtise alors dans le doute, elle préférait demander une confirmation.

« Cela ne me dérange pas. »

Ils s'éloignèrent un peu plus du flux de sorciers et sorcières, pour ne gêner personne et la sorcière conjura deux notes, une pour son supérieur et une autre pour le service juridique international, qui filèrent dans les bons bureaux. Harry attendit tranquillement à côté de l'australienne, observant son environnement pour patienter. Finalement ils ne restèrent pas longtemps de côté, car les deux réponses se présentèrent à la sorcière l'une après l'autre.

« Apparemment, on a oublié de vous remettre un autre certificat pour attester du changement de nom. Il vous faudra le demander en arrivant au cas où, mais tout est en règle pour cette fois. »

« D'accord je le ferais, merci. »

**oOo**

Harry sortit du bâtiment où était installé la branche texane du M.A.C.U.S.A. Il avait décidé de s'installer à Houston, la plus grande ville du Texas et la 4e ou 5e plus grande ville des États-Unis. Il se dirigea tranquillement vers le parking de taxis qui se trouvait à proximité, tirant derrière lui sa valise dont il avait annulé le sort de miniaturisation. Il monta dans l'une des voitures libres et demanda au conducteur de l'amener à l'Hôtel Indigo de la Galleria.

Le trajet se fit au bruit de la radio et de la circulation. Le conducteur semblait respecter le silence d'Harry qui scrutait le ciel d'encre : il était plus de minuit ici alors qu'il était parti de Londres aux alentours de 7h. Il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour se faire au décalage horaire sûrement. Heureusement, il avait déjà un lieu où dormir pour tout le mois : lors de son deuxième rendez-vous à Gringotts, il avait rencontré le président du M.A.C.U.S.A, un certain Ivan Graham. Au début, l'homme était venu pour régler cette histoire urgente de nationalité américaine, l'homme avait voulu le rencontrer en personne pour connaître ses raisons et vérifier qu'on ne lui mentait pas, les yeux dans les yeux. Harry avait réussi à le convaincre et le sorcier lui avait garanti qu'il aurait la protection des États-Unis sorciers. Il l'avait même aidé à trouver la ville où il s'installerait et le lendemain, un messager de Gringotts lui apporta les papiers en règle de sa nouvelle identité américaine, mais aussi une réservation dans un hôtel trois étoiles de Houston.

Il n'y resterait que le temps de trouver un endroit où habiter et c'est lui qui payerait l'hôtel, mais cela l'avait touché que le président du M.A.C.U.S.A. qui avait sûrement mieux à faire, prenne le temps de réserver une chambre pour lui. Il savait que cette attention n'était dû qu'à sa seule célébrité et peut-être à son argent, mais cela représentait quand même quelque chose pour lui. Le trajet ne dura pas longtemps, l'hôtel se trouvait en centre-ville. Rapidement Harry se retrouva installé dans la chambre – la suite – qui allait être son lieu de vie pour les prochains jours ou les prochaines semaines. Il avait hâte d'avoir un endroit rien qu'à lui, une petite maison qui serait uniquement la sienne. Il pourrait ensuite réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire de sa vie, car il n'avait pas terminé ses études à Poudlard…

S'installant dans le lit immense de sa chambre, il ferma les yeux, bien décidé à faire une sieste pour lui permettre de tenir jusqu'à ce soir et prendre rapidement le rythme américain, il se rappela de cette journée chez les Weasley où il avait dû présenter un masque épais et imperméable à tous ses anciens amis…

_Lorsqu'il arriva, presque tout le monde était déjà présent. Molly s'activait derrière les fourneaux, ayant décidé seule que tout le monde resterait au moins pour le déjeuner. Harry avait demandé à ses plus proches amis s'ils pouvaient se rassembler pour qu'il puisse leur parler de quelque chose d'important et la matriarche du clan Weasley avait immédiatement proposé sa maison comme lieu de rencontre. Harry avait accepté même s'il aurait préféré un endroit plus neutre, moins chargé de souvenirs…_

_Il ne savait pas encore comment il allait réagir face à ses anciens amis et ceux qui furent sa famille pendant plusieurs années, tout en sachant que des traîtres se cachaient parmi eux. Il s'était juré qu'il ne les chercherait pas, il ne voulait pas détruire ce qui fut les meilleures années de sa vie. C'était peut-être irresponsable comme raison, vouloir continuer à vivre dans une illusion, mais il avait vécu trop de malheurs dans sa vie pour accepter de briser ses défenses._

_Traversant le jardin des Weasley, Harry prit une profonde inspiration juste devant la porte et il mit en place son meilleur masque, un qu'il avait taillé avec précaution depuis son rendez-vous avec Maître Grixiz : celui de l'ami naïf et inconscient du piège dans lequel on voulait le pousser. Et il se jeta dans la gueule du loup. Son arrivée fut remarquée immédiatement par tous et Harry fit le tour de toutes les personnes présentes pour les saluer. Il finit par Molly qui était occupé en cuisine :_

_« Merci Mme Weasley de nous recevoir tous. Cela ne devrait pas prendre beaucoup de temps, vous n'êtes pas obligée de préparer autant de nourriture pour tout le monde, cela doit être fatiguant. »_

_« Mais non Harry chéri, j'ai bien l'intention de retenir tout ce petit monde pour les régaler. Et appelle-moi Molly par Merlin ! »_

_Le jeune sorcier rigola doucement, mais intérieurement il se retenait de hurler. Il avait la certitude qu'elle ou Arthur, l'un des deux ou même les deux à la fois, faisaient partie de ceux qui s'étaient moqués de lui et de ses sentiments. En effet, il avait découvert lors de son rendez-vous avec Grixiz qu'un contrat de mariage avait été signé à sa place, pour le lier à Ginny… Dumbledore avait signé pour lui ce contrat, mais il ne savait pas qui l'avait fait du côté des Weasley._

_Heureusement, le contrat était invalide car il était passé entre de nombreuses mains avant de pouvoir être validé, notamment à cause de la présence d'un tuteur magique : Dumbledore avait certes eu l'autorité pour signer ce genre de contrat, mais il avait fallu vérifier qu'aucun autre contrat ne venait prévaloir sur celui-là, que le tuteur n'essayait pas de profiter de son statut pour obtenir des titres de noblesse, etc. Des questions qui ne se posaient pas lorsque deux chefs de famille signaient un contrat de mariage pour leurs enfants. Et les vérifications avaient été assez longues pour que le contrat ne soit valide qu'au cours de l'été de ses seize ans, alors que le testament de Sirius l'avait émancipé. Étant désormais majeur aux yeux de la loi, le contrat n'était plus valide puisqu'il n'était pas signé de sa main ou de celle de son chef de famille._

_Harry ne savait pas si les principaux intéressés, c'est-à-dire Dumbledore, Molly, Arthur et Ginny avaient été mis au courant de l'invalidité du contrat de mariage, il ne savait même pas si toutes les personnes citées précédemment étaient au courant de son existence ! Après tout, lui n'en avait jamais rien su alors peut-être que c'était pareil pour Ginny et il ne savait pas qui de Molly ou Arthur avait signé le contrat. Toujours était-il qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de soupçonner la matriarche et le patriarche du clan Weasley. Alors la voir si joyeuse, se prenant pour sa mère… C'était très dur pour lui de ne pas perdre son masque._

_Pourtant il réussit, il avait toujours été doué pour cacher ses véritables sentiments, une qualité que tout le monde associait aux Serpentards. Il y aurait eu sa place finalement. Il s'éloigna de celle qu'il avait cru pouvoir considérer comme une mère et s'installa dans le salon pour discuter avec les personnes présentes, tout en attendant les derniers retardataires._

_Georges fit finalement une entrée très remarquée par la cheminée : quelques secondes avant qu'il n'arrive, celle-ci se mit à émettre de multiples étincelles colorées et quand enfin le seul jumeau vivant fit son apparition dans l'âtre, de petits feux d'artifices explosèrent dans le salon. Un immense sourire lui mangeait la moitié du visage, mais de lourds cernes sous ses yeux et ses traits tirés par la fatigue ne trompaient personne. Il se forçait à sourire pour deux, il se forçait à sourire pour Fred, c'était sa manière de faire son deuil, Harry l'avait bien compris. Il s'était inquiété le premier mois pour Georges qui s'était brutalement retrouvé séparé de la moitié de son âme, mais heureusement, Angélina avait été là pour lui et l'épaulait tous les jours, veillant sur lui pour qu'il ne perde pas pieds._

_Celle-ci arriva justement derrière son fiancé. Même si elle n'avait pas été invité, elle ne le quittait jamais, surtout quand il devait revenir dans la maison de son enfance qui devait crouler de souvenirs de Fred pour lui. C'était une autre raison pour laquelle Harry n'aurait pas voulu faire cette rencontre au Terrier, mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix : à part Grimmauld, il ne connaissait pas d'autre endroit assez grand pour accueillir tout le monde et il ne se voyait pas inviter tout ce petit monde dans un restaurant pour discuter de ses futures vacances, les journalistes auraient forcément été aux aguets._

_Georges et Angélina s'installèrent dans le dernier fauteuil de libre après avoir fait le tour des personnes présentes et tous se tournèrent finalement vers Harry et sans que personne ne dise le moindre mot, le jeune sorcier sut que c'était enfin à lui de parler. Il prit une discrète inspiration et força un sourire à s'étirer gentiment sur ses lèvres :_

_« Je vais partir en voyage quelques temps. »_

_Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que des exclamations se faisaient entendre dans tous les coins de la pièce. Harry attendit que le calme revienne avant de reprendre._

_« J'ai obtenu un visa pour six mois, pour l'Australie. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'y resterai mais peut-être que je le ferai renouveler, je vous préviendrai de toute manière. »_

_« Mais enfin Harry ! » S'éleva la voix hystérique d'Hermione. « Et les études ?! Dans six mois, Poudlard aura rouvert ses portes ! Je te rappelle que nous devons passer notre septième année pour obtenir nos ASPICs ! L'école rouvrira ses portes après les vacances de Noël, certes, mais ce n'est plus que dans deux mois ! »_

_Harry retint une grimace, Hermione ne pensait vraiment qu'à ça, les études, les études et toujours les études. Jamais il n'avait dit qu'il retournerait à Poudlard ! Mais la jeune femme semblait avoir décidé cela à sa place. Mais non, même sans ce qu'il avait découvert à Gringotts, il ne serait pas retourné au château, à cause des souvenirs douloureux qui s'y trouvaient et aussi parce qu'il avait bien trop grandi durant cette guerre pour vivre dans l'insouciance de la vie estudiantine._

_« Je passerais les ASPICs en candidat libre à mon retour. » Se contenta-t-il cependant de répondre en haussant les épaules. Il ne tenait pas à se justifier et il ne pensait pas qu'Hermione le comprendrait de toute façon._

_« Mais… ! » Commença Hermione avant d'être coupé par son petit-ami, sûrement agacé de l'entendre parler de nouveau d'école et de devoirs._

_« Mon pote, tu seras quand même de retour pour qu'on commence la formation d'Auror ensemble, rassure-moi ? » Demanda le rouquin avec un sourire engageant._

_Cette fois Harry fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi tous semblaient vouloir décider de ce qu'il devait faire ou non ? De plus, Ron n'était apparemment pas le seul à croire qu'il allait se lancer dans la carrière d'Auror. Non très peu pour lui !_

_« Je n'ai jamais dit que je deviendrai Auror, Ron. Certes, c'est ce que j'ai dit à Ombrage pour lui faire les pieds, mais je n'étais pas sérieux et je te l'avais dit. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai, c'est vrai, mais je ne compte pas continuer à vivre éternellement dans la guerre en pourchassant des Mangemorts ou des mages noirs de bas étage. »_

_Son ton était cassant et son regard dur. Il avait déjà assez donné depuis ses un an, il n'allait certainement pas continuer ! N'avait-il pas le droit de vivre tranquillement ? Ne pouvait-il pas être lui-même ? Était-il condamné à vivre pour toujours comme le Survivant, ou le Sauveur ? Il ne voulait pas de ça pour son avenir ! Finalement, son départ était sûrement une bonne chose. En voyant le chemin que tous avaient tracé pour lui, il aurait sûrement pris la fuite à ce moment-là. Il n'avait qu'un peu d'avance sur son planning alors._

_Quand Molly s'avança à son tour pour dire quelque chose, tout en posant la main sur une des épaules de Ginny, Harry se tendit l'espace d'une seconde. Il n'allait pas aimer non plus la suite, il le sentait. Mais il se reprit, fermant les yeux pour se couper du monde et reprendre son sang-froid le plus rapidement possible, vrillant ensuite son regard vert sur la matriarche rousse._

_« Harry chéri ! Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, du jour au lendemain. Nous pensions que tu voulais nous annoncer de meilleures nouvelles, sur ton futur ! »_

_En disant cela, elle sera un peu plus l'épaule de Ginny et celle-ci sembla confuse. Harry considéra le fait que la rouquine n'était peut-être pas au courant du contrat de mariage, mais elle pouvait tout aussi bien jouer un rôle, comme Dumbledore l'avait fait avec lui pendant toutes les années._

_« Mais justement, c'est une annonce sur mon futur. Je pars prendre des vacances. »_

_« Harry ! » L'année dernière encore, il aurait baissé la tête sous la réprimande de Molly, mais cette fois le ton qu'elle employa ne fit que renforcer sa détermination à disparaître, tandis qu'extérieurement, il fit passer son questionnement à travers son regard. « Tu ne peux pas partir ! Nous attendons que tu prennes des décisions importantes, pour ton réel avenir. Partir comme ça, pour ne plus avoir à penser à la guerre et tous ses morts n'est pas une solution ! Nous sommes là pour toi, mais nous n'attendrons pas non plus éternellement ton retour ! »_

_Le garçon à la cicatrice serra les poings, comment osait-elle mettre en avant ces personnes qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver, alors qu'elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet désagréable pour lui et pour d'autres, comme Georges. Certains jetèrent d'ailleurs quelques coups d'œil au dernier jumeau, inquiet pour lui et en effet, son sourire était beaucoup moins grand qu'au début de la conversation, mais toujours aussi faux._

_« Mme Weasley. Je ne vous demande pas de m'attendre. Je peux très bien prendre des décisions par moi-même et je ne vous souhaite que de continuer à avancer, au contraire. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour faire de même et vous n'avez pas besoin de moi. » Il se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était installé, mais en voyant Ron et Hermione semblant prêts à en faire de même, il ajouta : « Et j'irais seul. Je peux très bien prendre soin de moi. »_

_Sur ses mots, il quitta le Terrier, d'une démarche sûre et assurée sans un regard en arrière. Il avait bien vu certaines des personnes présentes jeter des regards attristés vers Ginny et même à son arrivée, ils semblaient tous attendre pour sauter de joie. Molly n'était vraisemblablement pas la seule à s'attendre à ce qu'il se marie avec Ginny. Combien de personnes avaient exactement décidé de son avenir à sa place ? Dumbledore l'avait envoyé à la mort, un Weasley avait voulu le marier à la petite dernière, Hermione s'attendait à ce qu'il retourne bien sagement à Poudlard comme si rien ne s'était passé, Ron et la majorité de ses amis croyaient dur comme fer qu'il deviendrait Auror. N'allait-on donc jamais le laisser vivre sa propre vie ?_

Au final il n'avait pas réussi à garder complètement son calme et son masque en place, mais il avait gardé tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur derrière ses lèvres closes, ce rendez-vous n'avait donc pas été un véritable échec, au contraire il s'en était mieux sorti qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il commençait à partir d'aujourd'hui une nouvelle vie où il ferait attention cette fois à ceux qui l'entoureraient. Il s'était laissé aveuglé par son besoin d'amour lorsqu'il était entré dans le monde sorcier, mais il ne répéterait pas les mêmes erreurs.

N'arrivant pas à fermer les yeux, le jeune homme fit venir un papier et un stylo à lui. Il allait trier ses pensées sur ce qu'il allait faire maintenant, cela l'allègerait d'une partie des questions qui tournait dans son esprit :

« Pour commencer… » Murmura-t-il en mordant légèrement le bout du stylo.

\- Trouver une maison & l'aménager

\- Passer ses ASPICs

\- Reprendre ses études moldues pour au moins finir les 12 grades

\- Se trouver des passions

\- Chercher un travail à mi-temps

\- Penser à un futur travail

Son stylo tapota le papier pendant un instant, avant qu'il ne se souvienne d'une autre chose importante dont il pourrait s'occuper. Et ce fut en se rappelant de cela, qu'il se félicita de n'avoir parlé à personne du mystérieux tatouage qui était apparu sous sa clavicule le jour de ses dix-sept ans et qui l'avait empli d'une douce chaleur le jour où il avait reçu l'Avada Kedavra de Voldemort dans la Forêt Interdite. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire des recherches à ce sujet, mais au moins il était sûr qu'aucun traître ne pourrait s'en servir contre lui, quoi que soit ce tatouage.

\- Trouver l'origine et la signification du tatouage

Il souligna plusieurs fois ce dernier point, rajoutant mêmes quelques points d'exclamations devant la phrase. Sa nouvelle vie allait s'avérer plus riche qu'elle n'aurait pu lui paraître en premier lieu. Il allait vraiment s'y plaire, il le sentait. C'était en fait, un peu la vie dont il avait rêvé chez les Dursley, dans son placard sous l'escalier. Une vie rien que pour lui où il ne serait plus l'esclave de personne.

Ce fut l'esprit apaisé et libre qu'il réussit finalement à s'endormir pour sa sieste. Oui, il allait désormais vivre pour lui-même et plus personne ne dirigera sa vie, il s'en faisait la promesse.

_**A suivre…** _

**°0o0°**

**Rappel :**  pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu Les Animaux Fantastique, M.A.C.U.S.A. signifie : Magical Congress of the United States of America, le Congrès Magique des Etats-Unis, c'est la version américaine du Ministère de la Magie en somme.

Et je m'arrête là pour ce chapitre ! Dans le suivant, on fera une petite ellipse plus ou moins longue, pour justement aborder de ce qu'Harry a décidé pour l'avenir. Je vous préviens tout de suite que mes choix sont en partie dicter par mes envies du moment (ce que je regarde, lis ou écoute), donc n'essayez pas forcément d'en comprendre la raison ! lol

A part ça, le chapitre vous en raconte un peu plus sur ce qu'il a pu apprendre chez les gobelins et pourquoi il a choisi de partir plutôt que de rester pour débusquer ceux qui voulaient diriger sa vie ou profiter de lui outrageusement. En sachant qu'il y a plusieurs personnes mais qu'elles n'ont pas toutes forcément les mêmes buts.

Bref, à bientôt mes petits sorciers !

_Une review ou un sort !_


	5. Partie I – IV : Le début du chemin

**Disclaimer**  : Harry Potter appartient à J. , Avengers appartient à licence Marvel et je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire (ou alors on ne m'a pas prévenu lol)

 **Bêta :**  Nemesis527 (un gros merci à elle !)

 **Rating**  : T

 **Genre**  : Romance, Emotional Comfort, Feeling Alone, Implied Torture

 **Crossover**  : Harry Potter & Avengers

 **Warning**  : Film  _Avengers_  + saga Harry Potter (post canon)

 **Pairing**  : Loki x Harry

Bonjour mes petits sorciers !

Nous sommes toujours en ligne avec Harry qui est donc, rappelons-le, arrivé aux Etat-Unis et plus particulièrement dans l'état du Texas, dans la ville de Houston, 4e plus grande ville Américaine. Pourquoi elle en particulier ? Eh bien étant donné que c'est une grande ville on peut supposer qu'il y aura un bon pourcentage de sorciers, ce qui fait un peu de compagnie pour Harry, sans pour autant être la ville la plus grande.

Et en plus j'avais envie qu'il habite au Texas donc cette ville est tombée à pic !

Sinon, ce chapitre sera peut-être un peu lent dans sa narration car c'est un chapitre sans action particulière, on voit surtout Harry se faire une place dans sa nouvelle vie. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous garder accrocher !

Allez, bonne lecture :)

**°0o0°**

_**Partie I – IV : Le début du chemin** _

**…**

Harry avait décidé de commencer en premier lieu ses recherches pour trouver un endroit qu'il pourrait appeler « maison ». Il aurait bien voulu se plonger dans les livres et les vieux grimoires de ses voûtes pour en apprendre un peu plus sur l'étrange tatouage qui se dessinait sur sa clavicule, mais il s'était fait la réflexion qu'il ne savait pas combien de temps cela pourrait lui prendre et que payer une chambre d'hôtel serait une perte d'argent qui pourrait lui revenir cher au fil des jours et des semaines. Il avait certes une grande quantité d'or dans ses voûtes léguées par ses parents et son parrain, mais il n'avait aucun revenu pour compenser ses dépenses et avec le paiement des frais pour la destruction de la banque londonienne de Gringotts… Il craignait de se retrouver à court d'argent plus vite que prévu.

Bien sûr ce n'était qu'une impression, car il aurait pu payer le triple ou même le quadruple de la facture gobeline, tout en continuant à vivre sans travailler et dans une certaine oisiveté. Mais Harry n'avait jamais réellement eu de l'argent bien à lui, ou alors il n'avait pas pu en profiter suite à son arrivée dans le monde sorcier, il avait donc du mal à définir la valeur de ce qui l'entourait. Il avait l'impression que tout était facilement cher et il n'arrivait pas à se rendre compte de la fortune qu'il possédait.

Toujours est-il que de se trouver un appartement ou une maison était devenu sa première priorité. Au début, encore néophyte de la manière dont le monde tournait, il avait supposé que simplement faire un tour en ville lui permettrait de repérer des biens en vente qui pourraient l'intéresser. Mais il s'était heurté un premier problème de taille : la ville de Houston était immense ! Elle comptait même plusieurs comtés ! Du moins c'est ce qu'il avait appris en s'adressant à un chauffeur de taxi. Le conducteur avait eu pitié de l'adolescent un peu paumé qu'il était et il avait pris le temps de lui décrire la ville, les neufs comtés, la mer qui se trouvait à quelques kilomètres de là, les emplacements clés de la ville comme le port maritime, les différents lieux administratifs, etc. avec une carte à l'appui.

Harry s'était alors rendu compte qu'il avait réellement vécu dans une cage dorée et sur laquelle on avait posé un drap qui imitait le ciel, pour lui donner un espoir de liberté. À part pendant ces quelques mois où il avait vécu avec Hermione et Ron en pleine nature, il ne connaissait rien du monde extérieur et de comment ce dernier fonctionnait. Il avait eu l'impression de redevenir le petit garçon du placard qui ne connaissait rien d'autre que ce petit espace exigu, la maison qu'il devait ranger et nettoyer, le jardin dont il devait s'occuper, le quartier dans lequel il courait pour échapper à son cousin et l'école où il était le souffre-douleur des plus grands. Il avait vécu ensuite 6 ans enfermé dans un internat magique, mais au final il n'avait fait que connaître quelques nouveaux endroits – le Chemin de Traverse, le Ministère de la Magie et Pré-au-Lard – sans jamais vivre une véritable vie ou apprendre comment en vivre une.

Harry ne s'en était senti qu'encore plus perdu… Il avait remercié chaleureusement le conducteur qui avait fini par le ramener à son hôtel. Bercé par sa victoire envers Voldemort et sa célébrité, le jeune sorcier s'était un peu bercé d'illusions en se disant qu'il pouvait maintenant tout faire par lui-même et sans aide. Mais il n'était encore qu'un enfant, un enfant qui avait dû devenir un homme avant l'heure, mais en dehors de la guerre et des combats, il n'était encore un petit garçon qui devait tout apprendre. Soupirant, il s'était résolu à aller demander de l'aide. Il s'était souvenu que si le président du M.A.C.U.S.A. avait choisi cet hôtel pour lui, c'était parce qu'il possédait une partie sorcière. Harry était donc parti à la recherche du comptoir sorcier et il avait laissé la magie le guider.

Il avait réfléchi toute la nuit pour savoir à qui il pourrait demander de l'aide pour le former à la vraie vie, afin qu'il puisse se débrouiller seul. Il avait en tout premier lieu pensé au Ministère la Magie Américaine, mais il doutait qu'un tel organisme possède une section dédiée aux services à la personne ou quelque chose de ce genre pour lui. Finalement il avait décidé de se tourner avec la deuxième institution magique qu'il connaissait : Gringotts. Sa demande allait surprendre plus d'un gobelin, mais cela serait plus facile pour lui de traiter avec eux. Tout d'abord car la confiance qu'il portait aux sorciers était toujours un peu bancale, il devait bien se l'avouer, et que donc il se sentait plus à l'aise avec les Créatures Magiques. Ensuite car il serait plus facile de négocier de l'aide contre de l'argent avec les gobelins.

Il partit très tôt le matin-même, en faisant appel au même taxi et au même conducteur qu'hier – il avait promis à l'homme de l'appeler s'il avait besoin de se déplacer dans la ville et le taximan l'avait pris au mot en lui donnant un numéro pour le joindre – et il se fit déposer près de la boutique qui permettait d'entrer dans l'allée sorcière d'Houston. À sa grande surprise, la succursale d'Houston était identique à celle de Londres. Il apprit plus tard que toutes les banques des gobelins avaient été construites sur le même modèle car cela leur avait permis de minimiser les frais liés aux études de bâtiments et à la conception de leurs antennes. Cette anecdote avait beaucoup fait rire Harry, mais il devait aussi avouer que cela avait un côté pratique car l'endroit lui avait paru familier et cela l'avait grandement rassuré.

Il fut cependant surpris à son arrivée dans la banque : lorsqu'il avait remonté l'allée, il avait eu le grand plaisir de se rendre compte que personne ne l'abordait en le reconnaissant et il avait énormément apprécié cette soudaine paix et cet anonymat qu'il avait toujours désiré pourtant dès qu'il s'était approché d'un comptoir, le gobelin qui s'y retrouvait l'avait reconnu du premier coup d'œil !

« Ah Lord Potter-Black-Peverell. C'est un plaisir de vous voir nous visiter si rapidement. Veuillez me suivre. »

Le gobelin était descendu de son piédestal et lui avait fait signe de le suivre. Apparemment on attendait son arrivée à Houston. Peut-être pour les questions touchant au transfert de son argent ? Certes c'était agréable de ne pas attendre aussi longtemps que d'autres sorciers, mais cela l'embarrassait tout de même un petit peu. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant un bureau et Harry s'empressa de remercier le gobelin qui s'éloignait déjà.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, my Lord. »

Le jeune sorcier cligna des yeux, surpris d'une telle marque de respect venant de la créature. Elles n'étaient pas vraiment connues en Angleterre pour leur amabilité, mais peut-être était-ce différent ici ? Peut-être que les gobelins les plus irascibles étaient employés au Royaume-Uni pour faire face à l'arrogance des sorciers de ce pays ? Si c'était le cas, Harry ne pouvait qu'approuver cette méthode.

« Enchanté Maître Gobelin. » Salua Harry en entrant dans le bureau après en avoir eu l'autorisation.

« Je suis également honoré de vous rencontrer my Lord, je suis la gobeline Penesel. »

À nouveau, Harry fut surpris du respect qu'on faisait preuve à son égard, avant de se rendre compte de ce que lui avait dit son interlocte… son interlocutrice.

« Excusez-moi Maîtresse Gobeline, je… Je n'ai pas fait attention… » Bafouilla-t-il quelque peu en réalisant son erreur.

« Ce n'est pas un problème my Lord, les sorciers ne savent pas discerner les mâles des femelles chez la plupart des espèces qui ne possèdent pas de signes distincts. »

« Je suis malgré tout confus de mon erreur, je suis sincèrement désolé. Maîtresse Penesel. »

« Bien, j'accepte vos excuses dans ce cas-là. Installez-vous maintenant. »

La gobeline désigna un fauteuil dans lequel il s'assit, toujours embarrassé de son erreur, mais c'était aussi vrai qu'il ne voyait aucune différence majeure entre la gobeline Penesel et le gobelin Grixiz, qui aurait pu lui permettre de savoir que la première appartenant à la gente féminine et l'autre à la gente masculine…

« My Lord… »

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Harry… Enfin je veux dire Hadrian… Ou M. Black comme votre collègue de Londres. »

Il lui sembla que le visage de la gobeline s'illumina sans pour autant qu'un sourire ne vienne se dessiner sur ses lèvres, peut-être était-ce ses yeux pétillants qui lui donnèrent cette impression.

« Je le ferais. Donc, je disais M. Black, que je serais désormais votre conseillère, je serais là pour vous aider à gérer votre argent ou tout autre problème que vous auriez. Je tiens également à vous informer que d'ici le mois prochain, le gobelin Grixiz a demandé une mutation et me rejoindra donc dans cette affaire pour veiller sur vous et sur votre fortune. »

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment Grixiz, il ne l'avait vu que deux fois pendant quelques heures après tout, mais il l'avait énormément aidé et savoir que le gobelin semblait vouloir continuer à travailler avec lui – le timing était trop parfait pour que ce soit un simple hasard – le rendait heureux. On ne l'appréciait pas uniquement à cause de sa célébrité.

« J'ai hâte de travailler avec vous. »

Il ne trouvait rien d'autre à dire honnêtement. La gobeline lui rendit l'amabilité et ils commencèrent à discuter tout d'abord de l'état des finances d'Harry et ensuite ce qu'il comptait faire prochainement. Ils savaient déjà que sa famille – que ce soit les Black ou les Potter – ne possédaient aucune résidence dans le Nouveau Monde, ils étaient bien trop restés centrés en Europe, donc la priorité était de trouver un logement au jeune homme. Harry profita de la direction de la discussion pour avouer, un peu honteux, qu'il ne savait pas comment vivre dans le monde moldu ou sorcier comme citoyen indépendant. Penesel lui permit de chasser rapidement sa gêne :

« Ah oui, les humains et toute leur administration, un vrai labyrinthe ! Tout pourrait tellement être plus simple, mais cela semble trop compliqué pour eux. »

Harry retrouva sa bonne humeur et la gobeline entreprit de lui expliquer comment les choses fonctionnaient dans les deux mondes, concluant son exposé par :

« Peu de sorciers vivent dans le monde moldu car lier les deux communautés n'est pas aussi simple qu'il n'y paraît, mais cela n'est pas impossible pour autant. »

Ainsi, Penesel expliqua ce qui était mis en place sur le sol Américain pour permettre aux sorciers d'avoir une existence aux yeux des moldus. Elle l'informa également que les papiers administratifs le concernant étaient en train d'être complétés au sein du M.A.C.U.S.A. dans le département des immigrations sorcières et qu'une identité lui serait ensuite créée dans le monde moldu en se servant de celle qui existait déjà partiellement avant ses onze ans.

Sa conseillère lui proposa également de lui ouvrir un compte du côté moldu mais qui serait géré par un sorcier sous leurs indications. Cela lui permettrait d'acheter une maison du côté moldu – plus nombreuses – d'avoir un emploi de ce côté du monde, bref de faire sa vie de l'autre côté aussi. Très peu de sorciers faisaient ainsi car ils estimaient qu'il s'agissait d'une perte de temps, choisissant d'ouvrir un compte soit du côté moldu soit du côté sorcier. Harry ferait partie des rares à posséder deux comptes, mais cela lui convenait parfaitement car il ne voulait pas négliger une société pour l'autre.

**oOo**

Il avait fallu deux semaines à Harry pour trouver la perle rare. La taille du bien n'avait pas été d'une grande importance pour lui, il pouvait parfaitement se contenter d'un studio ou bien gérer une petite maison et l'agent immobilier qui s'était occupé de lui, avait pensé au départ que ce serait facile de trouver un bien pour son client, mais Harry s'était révélé d'être d'une grande exigence sur l'emplacement de ce qu'il allait acheter : il ne voulait pas se trouver en centre-ville, mais dans sa périphérie et dans un quartier calme, près d'un ou plusieurs parcs. Les maisons et appartements dans cette zone partaient généralement très rapidement car ils étaient assez prisés, mais heureusement l'argent n'était pas un problème pour Harry. Il avait obtenu une maison sur deux niveaux, avec trois chambres et trois salles de bains, d'un peu plus de 150m² sur Langston Street.

C'était un quartier résidentiel qui avait tout de suite plût à Harry, mais il avait fallu attendre une semaine de plus pour qu'il puisse s'installer. Sa pièce préférée était le salon, grand et lumineux, avec sa cuisine américaine. Il s'était notamment installé dans une des deux chambres de l'étage qui donnait directement sur le petit jardin qui entourait sa maison. Il avait décidé de transformer la deuxième chambre en bureau et bibliothèque et de garder la chambre du rez-de-chaussée dans sa fonction première au cas où il aurait un jour des invités.

Il avait profité de ses recherches immobilières pour découvrir un peu la ville, toujours à bord du taxi qui l'avait emmené la toute première fois. Il était d'ailleurs devenu bon ami avec Dave, Roy de son nom de famille, son chauffeur presque personnel. L'homme était le seul revenu de sa famille composée uniquement de ses trois enfants, sa femme étant malheureusement décédée en mettant au monde son petit dernier. Harry lui avait parlé de son filleul Teddy qu'il avait dû laisser en Angleterre avec sa grand-mère, et lui avait même proposé de garder ses enfants à l'occasion s'il avait besoin d'aide, après tout le taximan mettait toujours un point d'honneur à le conduire d'un bout à l'autre de la ville.

Une fois installé, Harry avait également pu commencer ses recherches sur le tatouage étrange qui était apparu sur sa clavicule lors de son dix-septième anniversaire. Il savait que c'était à ce moment-là que les sorciers recevaient l'intégralité de leurs pouvoirs et parfois leurs héritages magiques pour certains et il se demandait si cela n'était pas lié. Penesel avait réussi à lui obtenir un artefact magique particulièrement rare pour lui permettre de consulter les livres de ses coffres : ceux-ci avaient été rangés dans un coffre à part et une clé lui avait été donnée qui permettrait de le connecter à sa bibliothèque familiale. Ainsi, il lui suffisait d'insérer la clé dans n'importe quelle serrure et la porte s'ouvrirait sur son coffre.

Il se servait de la porte menant à la salle de bain attenante à son nouveau bureau pour rejoindre les profondeurs de Gringotts et consulter les livres qui lui avaient été légués par ses ancêtres. Bien sûr, il faisait très attention de toujours refermer la porte avec lui et la clé ne quittait jamais le trousseau fermement attaché à son pantalon. La nuit, il rangeait même ce trousseau dans le coffre dont il avait fait l'acquisition et qui était bardé de sorts de protection. Car non seulement cette clé était un objet rare, mais comme elle menait à l'un des coffres d'une des plus grandes fortunes sorcières du monde, les gobelins avaient posés un certain nombre de conditions pour sa préservation, avant de la lui céder. Ces nombreuses protections étaient l'une d'entre elles.

Ainsi, Harry avait pu partager son temps entre ses recherches, l'aménagement de sa maison, la découverte de la ville et faire connaissance avec ses voisins. Apparemment, tout le monde se connaissait de près ou de loin dans le quartier, et son arrivée en avait rapidement fait le tour. Trois jours à peine après qu'il se soit installé, de nombreuses mères du quartier – la plupart de leurs maris étaient partis au travail et les autres préféraient aller voir leur nouveau voisin sans leurs femmes – s'étaient pressées sur son palier pour faire sa connaissance. Elles s'étaient presque toutes extasiées sur son jeune âge et sur sa beauté, embarrassant le jeune sorcier qui les avait fait entrer chez lui.

Mais ce fut grâce à cette visite qu'il apprit discrètement que deux-trois familles sorcières vivaient également aux alentours et qu'ils seraient heureux de l'aider si jamais il en avait besoin. Finalement les mères avaient toutes – ou presque, pour les plus jeunes – voulues le materner mais elles s'étaient aussi rapidement rendues compte, à leur grand regret, qu'il pourrait se débrouiller seul pour les tâches ménagères ou pour se préparer à manger. Elles avaient réussi à lui extirper quelques informations, comme quoi il poursuivait ses cours à domicile car il avait changé de pays, qu'il était justement anglais, qu'il était émancipé et qu'il avait pu acheter cette maison grâce au lègue d'un membre de sa famille. Mais sur le reste, leur nouveau voisin Hadrian Black, était resté assez vague.

Toutefois, le fait qu'il restait chez lui la plus grande partie de sa journée n'était pas tombé dans les oreilles de sourdes et bientôt, Harry reçut la visite de mères lui demandant de garder leurs enfants quelques heures, parfois le temps d'un entretien de travail ou de quelques courses, ou tout simplement car elles sortaient en ville. Le jeune sorcier n'avait jamais réussi à refuser, tout d'abord à cause des mères et de leurs suppliques, puis à cause des enfants adorables qu'il gardait.

Il avait toujours eu un faible pour les bouilles rondes et innocentes des jeunes enfants et ceux-ci le lui rendaient tellement bien que ces heures de baby-sitting étaient un réel plaisir pour lui. Sa chambre au rez-de-chaussée était finalement devenue le lieu de sieste des plus jeunes, tandis que les plus grands s'amusaient dans son salon ou dans le jardin selon le temps et leurs envies. Les mères avaient été ravies, et en même temps un peu jalouses, de voir leurs enfants être de véritables petits anges avec leur jeune voisin.

Les hommes du quartier avaient craint rencontrer un bellâtre immature, mais le jeune homme dont ils avaient entendu parler depuis quelques jours, s'était révélé être tout à fait fréquentable, humble et réellement gentil. Certains maris avaient rigolé sur le fait que sa tête d'ange leur volait leurs femmes, mais il ne s'agissait que de taquineries car ils avaient parfaitement vu que leur jeune voisin n'était pas comme ses coureurs de jupons que l'on pouvait rencontrer parfois dans ce genre de quartier. Les plus vieux avaient vu en lui un autre fils dont il fallait prendre soin, tandis que les plus jeunes considéraient plus Harry comme un petit frère. Mais au final il avait plutôt fait l'unanimité, malgré quelques autres personnes récalcitrantes qui s'étaient senties mal à l'aise avec l'atmosphère que le jeune sorcier dégageait – peut-être des moldus plus sensibles à la magie que d'autres, ou bien était-ce à cause de ses anciens réflexes de guerrier qui semblaient parfois refaire surface.

Il avait donc été élu très rapidement la meilleure baby-sitter du quartier et Harry en était même venu à se demander s'il ne pourrait pas envisager sa future profession – il cherchait toujours – auprès des enfants, peut-être dans une crèche ou dans une garderie ? Il allait devoir demander à Penesel ou à Grixiz qui avait enfin pris son poste à la succursale d'Houston, s'il n'existait pas des métiers de ce genre du côté des sorciers. En effet, il avait d'abord pensé couper les ponts avec la société magique, se contentant de ses visites à Gringotts, mais finalement la vie aux États-Unis n'était pas si mal, personne ne le reconnaissait et il n'avait donc aucun journaliste sur le dos.

**oOo**

Harry était une fois de plus dans la bibliothèque de son coffre. Quand Penesel lui avait donné la clé du coffre, il avait cru pouvoir se jeter immédiatement dans la lecture de quelques vieux manuscrits familiaux, mais il avait vite déchanté : on lui avait dit que les livres avaient été déplacés tels quels des différents lieux où ils se trouvaient et c'était bien ainsi qu'ils étaient arrivés. Seulement, de nombreux ouvrages n'étaient pas rangés ou classifiés, Harry avait découvert des piles de livres qui s'étalaient dans tout le coffre. Seul les livres qui se trouvaient déjà dans une bibliothèque au moment de leur déplacement, étaient à peu près rangés, mais le jeune sorcier s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'ils n'étaient pas classés pour autant. Des ouvrages de magie de l'esprit côtoyait la transfiguration et les potions de manière tout à fait aléatoire.

Cela l'avait considérablement découragé en premier lieu, mais Harry n'était pas connu pour baisser les bras, il avait donc retroussé ses manches et il s'était mis au travail. Il avait heureusement eu avec lui un épais classeur qui répertoriait chacune de ses possessions et notamment ses livres. Il avait commencé par acheter assez de bibliothèques pour ranger tous les livres et il s'était fait un plan de sa bibliothèque sur un parchemin, pour ne pas mélanger de nouveau les livres, il devait après tout les ranger, en donnant une place à chaque type de magie, ajoutant les catégories auxquelles il n'avait pas pensées au fur et à mesure.

Il avait été surpris et ravi de découvrir, en parcourant le classeur, que tous les livres ne parlaient pas uniquement de magie, qu'il possédait désormais des romans de gare, sorciers comme moldus, mais également de grands classiques comme quelques titres de Shakespeare ou des éditions plus anciennes et rares. Hermione avait plus ou moins réussi à le dégoûter des livres, finissant d'achever l'œuvre de sa Tante Pétunia, mais loin de ses deux femmes, il pourrait doucement se remettre à lire et découvrir les sujets et genres qui pourraient lui plaire, sans que ce soit forcément dans l'optique de faire des devoirs.

Pendant plusieurs jours, Harry passa de nombreuses heures à agiter sa baguette pour lancer des  _Accio_  à tout bout de champs pour récupérer un à un les titres qu'il lisait dans le catalogue «  _Accio_  Poisons Mortels », «  _Accio_  1001 Plantes », «  _Accio_  Les étapes pour devenir Animagus », «  _Accio_  Roméo et Juliette ». Avant d'enchaîner avec le très utile  _Wingardium Leviosa_  pour ranger les livres jusqu'aux bibliothèques qui leur étaient dédiées. Dès le deuxième jour, il fit venir ses livres d'un simple  _Accio_ , ce qu'il voulait bien défini dans son esprit, ne prononçant même plus la formule pour ensuite faire flotter les ouvrages jusqu'à leur nouvelle destination. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait même pas faire quelque chose à côté pour l'aider à passer le temps, car il devait quand même regarder constamment le classeur de ses biens.

Mais cela lui permit également de faire un premier tri par rapport aux livres qui pourraient l'intéresser dans ses recherches, au moins faisait-il d'une pierre deux coups. Il mit malgré tout une longue semaine à ranger entièrement les livres de son coffre, même s'il n'avait pas fait ça à longueur de journée puisqu'il avait commencé à garder ses petits voisins et qu'il continuait à visiter Houston. Le temps lui avait tout de même paru long, enfermé dans cette voûte sans le moindre petit rayon de lumière. Il ne savait même pas s'il devait ou non se considérer chanceux de pouvoir aller et venir entre son coffre de livres et sa maison aussi facilement : d'un côté, il pouvait aller se rafraîchir ou quand il souhaitait faire un tour dans son frigo dès qu'il avait un petit creux, mais en même temps cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas l'excuse de la distance pour faire des pauses plus longues. Bien sûr, rien ne l'obligeait à faire ses recherches et à trier les livres, mais c'était purement psychologique.

Pour en revenir à ses recherches concernant ce tatouage, il avait presqu'épuisé tous les livres portant sur les héritages magiques et il alternait maintenant avec les journaux intimes de ses ancêtres, cherchant dans la lignée Potter s'il n'y avait pas un ancêtre qui pourrait avouer que sa femme n'était pas seulement une sorcière, sa mère était après tout une née-moldue, il y avait peu de chance qu'il y ait eu des créatures magiques dans sa famille, mais il prendrait le temps de vérifier si jamais il ne trouvait rien du côté de son père.

« M. Black ? »

La voix de Grixiz retentit dans le coffre tandis que le gobelin remontait les longues bibliothèques, admirant le travail effectué par son client privilégié. Peu de personnes prenaient le temps de ranger les livres ancestraux. Il trouva finalement le jeune sorcier installé dans le fond de la bibliothèque, près de la porte qui ne s'ouvrait que grâce à la clé qu'il avait en sa possession. Il était plongé dans des livres plus vieux que son grand-père, les sourcils froncés en une mimique agacée. Harry arrivait lentement mais sûrement au bout de sa patience, mais l'arrivée de son conseiller gobelin lui permit de repousser l'échéance. Il s'extirpa avec un soupir de soulagement du grimoire et offrit un sourire à Grixiz.

« Vous aviez besoin de quelque chose Maître Grixiz ? »

« J'ai vu que vous étiez une fois de plus ici, je suis donc venu voir ce qui vous poussait à passer autant de temps en ces lieux. » Déclara simplement le gobelin tout en lorgnant sur les titres des livres qui s'entassaient aux côtés du sorcier.

Permettre à ses conseillers de savoir quand il utilisait la clé, était une autre condition mise en place par les gobelins, car ces derniers pouvaient également savoir si leurs clients visitaient leurs coffres, Grixiz et Penesel pouvaient donc savoir si Harry oubliait de refermer derrière lui après une utilisation – et un tel oubli était considéré comme une faute grave dans le contrat qu'il avait passé avec les gobelins pour la clé.

« Vous cherchez à en apprendre plus sur un héritage magique que vous auriez reçu à vos dix-sept ans ? Je n'ai pourtant pas le souvenir qu'un tel héritage se soit activé dans votre lignée depuis quatre générations… »

« Vous… Vous pouvez déterminer si quelqu'un a reçu ou non un héritage magique ? » S'étonna Harry.

« Eh bien, il existe plusieurs sortilèges pour cela, de plus les gobelins font parti des créatures particulièrement sensibles à la magie, nous pouvons donc en général dire si le sorcier face à nous possède une part de créature magique ou non en lui, même si ce dernier ne l'a pas officiellement formulé. »

Harry poussa une exclamation impressionnée, peut-être était-ce là un bon début pour lui permettre de savoir d'où venait ce mystérieux tatouage. Il se tourna vers Grixiz et lui demanda :

« Vous pourriez me dire si c'est mon cas s'il vous plaît ? »

Le gobelin prit le temps d'étudier son protégé en détail, même s'il était certain que ce n'était pas le cas, à cause de la forte concentration de magie qui tourbillonnait autour du jeune Lord, il évitait le plus possible d'étudier sa magie comme il le faisait par réflexe avec d'autres clients : il était toujours subjugué par la beauté de la magie du sorcier, car là où la magie des sorciers lambda semblait s'échapper d'eux comme une fine vapeur, Harry donnait l'impression d'être enveloppé d'un manteau liquide de magie presque pure, Grixiz n'avait jamais vu ça. Même chez les grands sorciers qui lui avait été donné de rencontrer, il n'avait jamais perçu la magie de manière aussi condensée.

« Non, vous n'avez aucun héritage magique. » Lui apprit le gobelin en clignant quelques fois ses petits yeux noirs.

Pour lui, observer la magie d'Harry ressemblait à regarder le soleil sans protection, cela laissait une étrange sensation de malaise et une vision floue pendant quelques instants. Certains gobelins encore plus sensibles que d'autres à la magie utilisaient des protections pour que leur vue et leur travail n'en soit pas affecté et Penesel et lui avaient dû se résoudre à en user également.

« Pourquoi ? » Reprit-il, avec une légère inquiétude dans sa voix. « Vous avez perçu des changements physiques inexpliqués ? »

Penesel s'était fortement attaché à Harry au fil des semaines, que ce soit au tout juste adulte un peu perdu dans ce monde immense et inconnu, venant quémander de l'aide, ou que ce soit au Lord studieux qui prenait le temps de réfléchir et de discuter, avant de prendre une décision. Et Grixiz commençait également à s'attacher contre son gré. Les gobelins n'étaient pas des créatures particulièrement affectueuses, c'était même tout le contraire, mais quelque chose chez le célèbre sorcier les forçait à s'adoucir à son contact. Heureusement ils arrivaient toujours à être les êtres cruels dont les livres parlaient, auprès des autres sorciers.

Inconsciemment, Harry porta sa main à sa clavicule, massant l'emplacement du tatouage à travers ses vêtements. Il hésitait à en parler, se mordillant les lèvres pour savoir si oui ou non il pouvait lui en parler.

« Je… Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Ce n'est pas un changement physique à proprement parlé… » Fit-il, toujours en profondes délibérations avec lui-même.

Finalement il soupira et débouta quelques boutons de sa chemise. Grixiz s'avança, curieux de savoir ce qui avait bien pu perturber son client. Ce fut ainsi qu'il découvrit un symbole qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour autre part que dans un livre. Sous ses yeux, s'étalait l'emblème de la maison de Loki, le dieu nordique de la ruse. Plissant des yeux, il traça du regard les détails du tatouage, mettant sans le savoir mal à l'aise le jeune sorcier, qui sentait que quelque chose lui passait au-dessus. N'y tenant plus et se tortillant sur sa chaise, il osa demander après trois longues minutes :

« Vous savez ce que c'est ? Je… C'est apparu le soir de mon dix-septième anniversaire, d'un coup, comme par magie. Je pensais que c'était lié à l'héritage magique qu'obtiennent les sorciers à ce même âge. »

Le gobelin silencieux resta une autre minute, puis il se recula enfin, faisant signe à Harry qu'il pouvait se rhabiller, son regard noir voyageant pourtant toujours du côté de la clavicule de son interlocuteur.

« Nous, les gobelins, sommes des forgerons de nature et nous avons nos propres croyances liées à la magie, à la terre et au feu. Mais pendant de longues décennies, nous avons eu d'étroites relations commerciales avec les Vikings, un peuple de sorciers des mers, chasseurs de dragons, d'excellents guerriers comme on n'en fait plus et des pirates très doués. Aujourd'hui, leurs descendants existent toujours mais le peuple en lui-même, ce qu'il était véritablement, n'est plus. Toutefois, leurs croyances ont laissées une trace chez nous et tout particulièrement le récit de leurs Dieux, les Ases. »

Harry s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans le fauteuil qu'il avait apporté dans son coffre pour être correctement installé et transfigura un autre siège matelassé à partir d'un parchemin, pour son interlocuteur. Le gobelin s'y installa, reconnaissant, et reprit son récit.

« J'irais au plus court pour répondre à votre question, mais selon les travaux qu'ils ont laissés derrière eux, les Vikings étaient persuadés que ces Dieux existaient et ils réalisaient des rituels sur leurs jeunes enfants pour les placer sous la protection d'un de ces Dieux. Il s'agissait de magie sacrificielle, aujourd'hui considérée comme noire, mais qui était très répandue dans leur peuple à l'époque. Suite à ces rituels, les enfants se retrouvaient marqués de l'emblème du Dieu qui veillerait sur eux. Généralement, les Dieux choisis n'étaient pas anodins car pour permettre une telle protection, les enfants devaient avoir des points communs avec les Dieux, que ce soit au niveau de leur caractère, de leurs ambitions ou de leurs vies, passées, présentes ou futures. »

« Un peu comme la répartition de Poudlard. » Ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Harry à voix haute.

« Cela y ressemble, mais les Dieux étaient plus nombreux et révélaient des capacités plus spécifiques. Visiblement, quelqu'un vous a mis sous une protection similaire M. Black car le tatouage que vous portez représente justement l'emblème d'un de ces Dieux. »

« Mais… Je n'ai participé à aucun rituel de ce genre pendant ces vacances ! Et je n'ai pas non plus de trou de mémoire inexpliqué… »

« Vous m'avez dit que le tatouage est apparu le jour de votre dix-septième anniversaire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet, le soir en allant me coucher ma peau était encore blanche et le lendemain, je me suis rendu compte de l'existence du tatouage. »

« Ce n'est qu'une supposition, mais… peut-être était-il caché sous un sort avant ce jour ? Lors de son dix-septième anniversaire, chaque sorcier reçoit un surplus de magie car il est considéré comme assez mature pour avoir accès à toute sa puissance. Vous êtes un sorcier particulièrement puissant M. Black, alors peut-être que quand votre magie s'est enfin libérée à son maximum, le sort qui cachait votre tatouage a simplement… sauté ? »

« Cela voudrait dire que… le rituel remonterait à la période où mes parents étaient encore en vie ? Cela pourrait être eux qui l'aurait réalisé ? »

« C'est possible en effet, mais cela ne reste que des hypothèses. Vous trouverez peut-être des informations supplémentaires dans les journaux de votre mère. » Harry jeta un regard au carnet en question, mais il n'avait pas vraiment d'espoir. « Sinon, nous pourrions tenter de faire remonter à la surface vos plus anciens souvenirs avec l'aide d'un gobelin spécialisé dans la magie de l'esprit, mais cela voudrait dire également revivre le reste de votre vie… » Continua le gobelin.

Mais il n'était pas certain que cette idée plaise également au jeune homme, il avait traversé après tout de nombreuses épreuves dans sa vie, à commencer par le meurtre de ses parents, puis ses – trop – nombreuses rencontres avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry semblait partager ses pensées car une grimace déforma les traits de son visage, exprimant parfaitement ce qu'il pensait de cette possibilité. Il préférait milles fois vivre avec un secret non-résolu, que de revivre la guerre et sa maltraitance chez les Dursley. Il savait que ce serait pire car à l'époque il ne comprenait pas toujours ce qu'on lui faisait, pourquoi cela lui arrivait et ce qu'on lui reprochait, mais étant plus âgé maintenant, il avait bien plus conscience de cela et il ne pensait pas pouvoir garder son sang-froid face à la manière dont il avait été traité par son oncle, sa tante et son cousin.

« Puis-je vous demander sous la protection de quel Dieu suis-je censé me trouver ? » À ça aussi, il avait du mal à croire en voyant tout ce que sa vie fut. Personne n'était venu l'aider, pas même ce Dieu.

« Vous portez un tatouage représentant Jörmungandr, le fils serpent de Loki. C'est lui qui est votre protecteur. Il est connu pour être le Dieu de la Malice et de la Ruse. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant cela, visiblement son côté Serpentard ressortait à travers ce tatouage. Et si le rituel qui avait eu lieu, avait réellement été réalisé avant la mort de ses parents, alors peut-être que l'Horcruxe de Voldemort n'avait pas été la seule raison pour laquelle le Choixpeau avait voulu l'envoyer dans la maison de Salazar. Même si ce n'était sûrement qu'une fable, un vieux rituel sans conséquence autre que la marque d'un Dieu, il allait se laisser tenter et faire quelques recherches sur les Vikings, ce rituel et Loki. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il pourrait bien avoir de semblable à ce Dieu.

_**A suivre…** _

**°0o0°**

On se rapproche, on se rapproche ! Dans le chapitre suivant, on suit encore une fois Harry tout seul, à Houston, mais dès le chapitre 6, je vous le promets, on retrouve Loki ! C'est pour bientôt, restez avec moi ! XD

Sinon, pour parler un peu, il est évident que j'ai invité l'histoire de Vikings, peuple sorcier et ayant de bonnes relations avec les gobelins, mais en même temps, avec toutes les légendes qui courts à leurs sujets, couplées à leurs croyances (ils étaient très portés sur la magie), peut-être que… Allez savoir ! Personnellement je n'ai pas pu les rencontrer pour leur poser directement la question, et vous ? xP

Allez, à bientôt mes petits sorciers !

_Une review ou un sort !_


	6. Partie I – V : Incident Magique

**Disclaimer**  : Harry Potter appartient à J. , Avengers appartient à licence Marvel et je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire (ou alors on ne m'a pas prévenu lol)

 **Bêta :**  Nemesis527 (un gros merci à elle !)

 **Rating**  : T

 **Genre**  : Romance, Emotional Comfort, Feeling Alone, Implied Torture

 **Crossover**  : Harry Potter & Avengers

 **Warning**  : Film  _Avengers_  + saga Harry Potter (post canon)

 **Pairing**  : Loki x Harry

Yeah ! Une petite ellipse une fois de plus pour faire avancer l'histoire, et pour votre plus grand bonheur, nous nous calquons enfin sur la « ligne temporelle » (je regarde trop Doctor Who moi lol) de Loki ! Grosso Modo, quelques semaines ou jours près, à la fin de ce chapitre nous en serons au point où Loki utilise le Bifröst.

Sinon on découvre un peu ce qu'est devenu Harry pendant ce chapitre, ce qu'il compte faire de sa vie, comment il a évolué physiquement et mentalement, etc. Donc j'espère que cela ne vous fera pas un choc ! XD

Allez, bonne lecture :)

**°0o0°**

_**Partie I – V : Incident Magique** _

**…**

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla ce matin-là, il se sentait d'une énergie nouvelle et forte. Et cela tombait bien car il allait avoir une journée chargée ! Il écarta rapidement les couvertures qui l'entouraient de leur douce et bienveillante chaleur, s'arrachant à ce bonheur inouï pour ne pas sombrer de nouveau dans le sommeil ou dans un état intermédiaire presque comateux. La différence de température lui fit l'effet d'une grande claque et il s'extirpa du lit, se dirigeant vers sa salle de bain en se frottant le visage.

Il se glissa immédiatement dans la douche, affrontant courageusement les premières gouttes d'eau glacées qui se réchauffèrent petit à petit avant d'atteindre la température souhaitée. Il se régala un moment de la sensation, puis il reprit ses esprits et commença à se laver. Une fois sortit de sous la douche, il s'arrêta devant le seul miroir et attrapa de quoi se raser. D'un geste de la main, il essuya la buée qui s'était accumulée sur la surface réfléchissante. Un sourire en coin illumina son visage alors qu'il observait son reflet.

Cela faisait cinq ans qu'il avait déménagé aux USA, plus précisément au Texas, et il s'y plaisait bien, il lui arrivait même de porter des Stetson de Cowboy, à la fois pour se moquer gentiment des clichés, mais qui se trouvaient être diablement efficaces quand le soleil était au rendez-vous, l'empêchant d'être ébloui. Peu de temps après son arrivée, il avait passé haut la main ses ASPICs avec une mention d'excellence en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et de très bons résultats en Métamorphose et Potions. Dans toutes les autres matières principales, il avait réussi à obtenir des Efforts Exceptionnels ou des Acceptables, tout comme pour les options qu'il avait choisies : Soin aux Créatures Magiques et Études des Moldus.

Cependant, il avait repassé d'autres ASPICs l'année dernière pour compléter ses compétences, en Arithmancie et en Études de Runes, qu'il avait étudié après son arrivée aux États-Unis. Il ne savait pas si un jour ses compétences lui serviraient, mais il les avait étudiées pour comprendre le rituel que sa mère avait utilisé sur lui – il avait découvert grâce à un carnet rédigé par sa mère, faisant partie de son héritage – et Grixiz et Penesel lui avaient conseillés de valider ses compétences, car cela pourrait toujours lui servir un jour. Toutefois, ce dont il fut le plus fier, se trouvait être ce diplôme accroché dans son bureau, qui allait lui permettre d'ouvrir sa propre crèche.

Il avait en effet décidé de se consacrer aux enfants, prenant plaisir à prendre soin de la future génération – il se sentait tellement vieux quand il disait ça et dans un sens la guerre l'avait vieillit – et à moins de postuler comme professeur dans un institut magique, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'avenir pour lui dans le monde sorcier. C'était pour cela qu'il s'était acharné à rattraper son retard dans les études moldues et à passer une formation en puériculture, ainsi que des cours d'économie et de gestion dans une université, afin de pouvoir gérer l'institut. Contre toute attente, alors qu'il s'était attendu à ne recevoir que des demandes de parents moldus, quelques familles sorcières – de Sang-Mêlés mais aussi de Sang-Pur ! – étaient venues réserver une place pour leurs enfants.

Harry s'était vite rendu compte que la demande était très forte et que surtout la tranche d'âge était assez grande, allant de 2 mois à 5 ans ! Les locaux qu'il avait achetés pour créer sa crèche pouvaient répondre à la demande car il avait prévu grand quand il devrait s'agrandir, mais finalement devant la réalité du marché, il avait décidé qu'attendre pour agrandir était inutile. Cependant, avec les familles sorcières qui s'étaient pressées à ses portes en apprenant qu'un sorcier ouvrait une crèche, il ne pouvait pas embaucher un ou une simple moldue.

Il avait craint d'avoir du mal à trouver un membre du monde magique qui accepterait de venir travailler dans son établissement, au contact d'enfants moldus comme sorciers, car à part travailler dans un institut supérieur, il n'y avait pas de débouchés pour les sorciers dans le domaine de la petite enfance. Pourtant, Harry dut admettre que la chance était de son côté pour une fois, car il reçut plusieurs C.V. de Cracmols, Sorciers et Sorcières qui voulaient travailler pour lui. Tous n'avaient pas la formation nécessaire, mais Harry avait proposé de le la leur payer en échange d'une promesse d'embauche s'ils la réussissaient.

Ainsi, Harry avait pu ouvrir cinq classes, avec douze employés supplémentaires, et obtenir les deux licences américaines nécessaires à l'ouverture de sa crèche : « National Association of Child Care Resource and Referral Agencies » et la « National Association for the Education of Young Children ». Mais en plus de douze employés qui se relayaient pour s'occuper des enfants, Harry avait offert un poste à son taximan préféré, Dave. Il serait le chauffeur personnel de la crèche, autant pour conduire les enfants qui habitaient un peu trop loin et dont les parents ne pouvaient les amener ou venir les chercher, que pour conduire les classes lors de sorties culturelles. Dave avait longtemps hésité, ne se sentant pas digne de son client et ami, pensant qu'il profiterait et abuserait de sa gentillesse, mais finalement il avait accepté sous les cris de joie de son plus jeune enfant qui serait inscrit dans l'établissement d'Harry.

Pour l'occasion, le nouveau chauffeur officiel se vit offrir un véhicule de fonction flambant neuf et bien plus adapté au transport de nombreux passagers. Dave avait eu beaucoup de mal à se retenir de faire joujou avec le minibus de 20 places dont il était maintenant le conducteur, du moins devant Harry. Le jeune sorcier avait d'ailleurs été réellement reconnaissant à sa famille d'être si riche, ce qui lui avait permis de tout acheter cash, sans avoir à trouver des compromis entre la qualité, la rentabilité et l'argent, comme d'autres avaient dû le faire.

Mais il n'y avait pas que la taille de ses connaissances ou le cheminement de son parcours professionnel qui avait changé chez lui après toutes ses années. Il avait tout d'abord eu le plaisir de voir sa croissance continuer encore quelques années, atteignant maintenant un mètre soixante-douze bien plus agréable que le mètre soixante-cinq, auquel il arrivait péniblement à son arrivée au Texas. Il avait aussi gagné en masse musculaire grâce à quelques entraînements physiques et sa nouvelle habitude d'aller courir dans un parc avoisinant avant d'aller se coucher. Il ne ressemblait pas à un monstre musculeux et à vrai dire, c'était à peine visible, ses abdominaux se dessinaient tout juste sous sa peau, mais ses jambes et ses bras étaient devenus plus fermes. Il était toujours assez sec et ses côtes se dessinaient toujours sous sa peau, mais il supposait que c'était une conséquence irréversible des années passées chez les Dursley. Sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair s'était aussi estompée au fil des années et n'était plus visible à moins de savoir où la chercher. Il s'était également acheté de nouvelles lunettes correctives, bien mieux adaptées à sa vue et qui n'alourdissaient pas son visage comme avant, et il avait laissé ses cheveux pousser jusqu'à pouvoir les attacher en une petite queue de cheval qui flattait sa nuque.

Il n'était pas convaincu d'être  _beau_  comme le lui affirmait certaines de ses voisines, mais c'était une apparence qui lui convenait mieux et qu'il aimait, tout en le dissociant de l'image du Survivant. Son manque de confiance en lui n'avait pas changé toutefois, malgré le travail effectué par Grixiz et Penesel pour lui faire prendre conscience de lui-même et de la façon dont on le voyait. Harry ne se voyait plus comme un petit monstre disgracieux, mais il se défigurait toujours mentalement, ne remarquant que ses défauts sans voir toutes ses qualités. Les deux gobelins s'étaient sentis désolés pour le jeune sorcier, qui avait dû subir une pression psychologique atroce pour ne pas arriver à réellement se voir, et en même temps une immense colère les avait habités contre ceux qui lui avaient infligé cet abus qui n'avait laissé aucune marque extérieure.

Toutefois, malgré quelques efforts supplémentaires à faire pour ne plus se dénigrer, Harry avait découvert les joies de la discothèque et de la drague en soirée. Au début, il était très réticent à découvrir les lieux dits « branchés » de la ville pour les jeunes, mais il s'était finalement laissé tenter pour accompagner un camarade d'université. À ce moment-là, il ne savait pas qu'il s'agissait d'un plan du jeune homme pour le jeter dans la fosse aux lions. Mais en bon Gryffondor, il avait su retomber sur ses pattes et côtoyer – avec plus ou moins de mal au début – les autres étudiants universitaires. Peu à peu, il avait pris goût à ce genre de fêtes, bien qu'il ne pût en apprécier tous les bienfaits, notamment à cause de son métabolisme – les larmes de phénix – qui l'empêchait de découvrir les joies de la gueule de bois et la sensation d'être enivré.

Ce fut pendant cette période qu'il découvrit que les filles n'étaient pas les seules à l'attirer physiquement et qu'il semblait même plus porter sur ces messieurs que sur ces dames, peut-être à cause de ses effroyables expériences auprès de Cho et Ginny ? – bien qu'avec la rouquine, il constata plutôt une absence flagrante d'attirance physique, alors que ses sentiments étaient sincères – En tout cas, cela sonna le début de nouvelles expériences et Harry se réveilla quelques fois dans un lit inconnu avec – ou non – une douleur dans certaines zones de son corps et quelques courbatures de fatigue, mais il savait qu'il n'avait jamais celui qui se trouvait en-dessous. Cela se produisit en tout et pour tout sept fois mais il ne chercha jamais à revoir ses amants d'une nuit.

Il n'avait jamais essayé non plus de s'engager dans une relation stable et durable, les étudiants qui l'entouraient en règle générale, avaient son âge ou n'en n'étaient pas loin, mais leur attitude bien trop festive n'était pas pour plaire à Harry. Celui-ci n'avait de toute manière pas envisagé de se poser avec quelqu'un, mais si cela avait été à faire, il ne pourrait pas se mettre en couple avec un étudiant, ils étaient trop immatures pour sa propre maturité. Alors qu'il n'avait aujourd'hui que vingt-trois ans, on se moquait souvent de lui en disant qu'il en avait déjà trente dans sa tête, et peut-être que d'une certaine façon, c'était vrai.

Après tout, il avait connu la guerre, une guerre qui avait eu son lot de morts et nombre d'entre eux avaient fait partie de ses amis ou de sa famille. C'était dur après une telle épreuve de rester le même. De plus, son projet de créer une crèche ne lui avait pas vraiment laisser le temps de se mettre en quête d'un homme ou d'une femme qu'il aurait appris à connaître. Il ne savait même pas où rencontrer des personnes qui pourraient lui convenir à vrai dire – il n'était pas encore entièrement familier avec l'ordinateur, alors les sites de rencontres…

Il finit par s'habiller, enfilant un t-shirt aux manches longues d'un beau bleu roi, avec un jean gris assez près du corps, qui faisait ressortir l'éclat de la couleur de son haut. Il accompagna sa tenue de converses d'un bleu un peu plus sombre et descendit préparer le petit-déjeuner. Sur le chemin, il jeta un coup d'œil à ses deux guitares posées côte à côte dans un coin de son salon. L'une était une guitare acoustique sans réelle particularité. C'est la première qu'il avait achetée. Lors de sa formation puéricultrice, on leur avait conseillé d'apprendre à fredonner une mélodie ou à la jouer avec un instrument pour calmer les jeunes enfants et les aider à s'endormir au moment de la sieste.

Harry, n'ayant pas envie de pousser la chansonnette – principalement par gêne – avait alors opté pour la guitare, un instrument assez commun. Il avait appris à jouer une mélodie relaxante grâce à un voisin et cela aurait pu s'arrêter là. Mais il s'était pris d'affection pour l'instrument. Cependant, il sentait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose à son propos, la guitare acoustique était trop douce à ses oreilles. Son professeur temporaire avait alors été ravi de lui faire essayer une guitare électrique et le Sauveur du monde sorcier était immédiatement tombé amoureux. Il avait pris le temps d'apprendre les bases sur la guitare électrique de son professeur avant d'acheter le matériel nécessaire à quelques séances de musique.

Il avait longtemps hésité entre une Melody Maker parfaite pour les débutants et les musiciens un peu plus confirmés de la marque Gibson, et une Fender Stratocaster John Mayer bien plus chère mais qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil. Il avait les moyens, le prix n'était donc pas un problème, mais il avait peur de prendre une guitare au-dessus de ses capacités et de la gâcher avec un jeu de débutant inadapté. Il avait pourtant craqué et choisi la Fender, elle était bien trop belle pour qu'il ne la prenne pas. Et pour être à son niveau, il s'était entraîné d'arrache-pied. Ses deux guitares étaient devenues ses petits bébés et il en prenait grand soin. Il avait été ravi de cocher une des cases de sa liste – le point concernant de nouvelles passions en dehors du monde magique – même s'il n'avait pas appris la musique dans ce but. Sa vie continuait son petit bonhomme de chemin et cette liste qu'il avait écrite à son arrivée le lui rappelait constamment.

Il se reconcentra sur ses œufs au plat qui cuisaient doucement dans la poêle, dans trois heures il allait inaugurer sa crèche avec les parents de ses futurs pensionnaires, ses employés et les voisins du quartier. Et après-demain, ce serait son premier jour ! Il avait hâte d'y être.

**oOo**

Alors qu'il ordonnait aux enfants de se baisser, Harry espérait sincèrement que ce n'était pas sa  _chance_  légendaire qui était responsable du problème qui se profilait à l'horizon. Si c'était le cas, il s'en voudrait tellement d'avoir pensé que s'occuper d'enfants serait une bonne chose ! Mais pouvait-il vraiment douter que les événements qui se déroulaient à quelques mètres, n'était qu'un pur hasard, après en avoir tout sa vie vécue une succession ?

Aujourd'hui aurait dû être sans histoire. En ce beau mois de Janvier, Harry avait décidé d'organiser la première sortie culturelle avec la classe des enfants de cinq ans. D'habitude, chaque jour, une classe avait le droit à une petite sortie dans un des parcs alentours pour voir un peu de nature et courir dans l'herbe. Mais après avoir obtenu les autorisations de chaque parent, il avait organisé une sortie dans un musée interactif où les enfants pourraient faire des ateliers encadrés. Les enfants avaient été ravis d'apprendre que l'on pouvait s'amuser dans un musée, même si certains s'étaient montrés très sceptiques.

Il avait longtemps hésité entre le  _Children's Museum_  et le  _Space Center Houston_ , mais si le second semblait plus intéressant, il s'était dit que pour des enfants de cinq ans, ce serait peut-être inadapté, il s'était donc tourné vers une valeur sûre en organisant la sortie dans le premier. Il viendrait faire le  _Space Center_  avec Dave et ses enfants un week-end pour voir si cela pourrait convenir à ses petits pensionnaires. Ils étaient donc partis juste après le repas de midi dans le minibus et celui-ci avait roulé vers Binz Street. Au début, les enfants n'étaient pas réellement enthousiastes, l'agitation était retombée pendant le voyage, ce fut donc une classe calme et presque boudeuse qui découvrit le musée. Pourtant il ne fallut que peu de temps avant que les sourires se dessinent de nouveau sur leurs frimousses et heureusement qu'Harry était aidé par les bénévoles et une autre éducatrice, en plus de Dave, pour gérer les petits monstres. Ils avaient beau n'être qu'une quinzaine, ils débordaient d'énergie et c'était parfois dur de garder un œil sur tout le monde.

L'après-midi s'était donc déroulé dans les cris de joies, quelques larmes et crises de colère parfois, mais les enfants avaient découvert chaque activité avec une impatience enfantine adorable. Quelques fripons avaient tenté de jouer à cache-cache, mais Harry et son accompagnante avaient prévu le coup et chaque enfant avait discrètement été placé sous un charme de surveillance, leur permettant ainsi d'être toujours retrouvés et cela évitait aux adultes de paniquer dès qu'un enfant disparaissait de leur vue. Les bénévoles du musée avaient été surpris d'apprendre qu'il s'agissait de la première année d'ouverture de la crèche et que le directeur n'était autre que le jeune homme qui accompagnait la classe. Généralement, les autres établissements attendaient deux ou trois ans pour se familiariser avec le métier et la gestion des enfants avant d'organiser des sorties. Mais ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de douter des capacités des accompagnants car ces derniers s'occupaient très bien des enfants, même les plus farceurs, les plus sensibles ou les plus colériques.

La journée était donc bien partie pour se finir tout aussi bien qu'elle avait commencée, avec quelques enfants épuisés en plus, mais un tremblement de terre avait soudainement secoué tout le bâtiment. Ou du moins ce qu'ils crurent être dans un premier temps un tremblement de terre. Dave sortit en toute hâte son téléphone et commença à visionner les nouvelles pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Son visage s'était décomposé quand il avait appris sur le net qu'un combat entre un Super-Héros et un Super-Méchant se déroulait non loin d'eux. C'était une autre des choses auxquelles Harry avait dû s'habituer : l'existence des Super-Héros identiques à ceux peuplant les comics de son cousin Dudley, et celles de leurs homologues de l'autre côté de la loi. Il n'y avait tout d'abord pas cru, pensant qu'il s'agissait là d'un canular ou d'une mauvaise blague qu'on lui avait faite à cause de sa nature d'étranger. Mais deux ans après être arrivé à Houston, il avait été confronté à la réalité.

Il faisait des achats dans le centre-ville d'Houston quand une forte détonation s'était faite entendre et que juste après, il avait aperçu deux hommes s'affronter dans les airs. Il avait réellement été surpris ce jour-là et il s'était posé de nombreuses questions. Heureusement Penesel et Grixiz avaient pu y répondre et notamment à la plus importante : les sorciers américains n'avaient pas révélé leur existence malgré l'apparition des Mutants – c'était ainsi qu'étaient nommés les humains dotés de facultés exceptionnelles et paranormales – car ces derniers n'étaient pas vraiment traités de la meilleure manière.

La communauté sorcière américaine avait donc décidé d'attendre de voir comment les choses évoluaient pour les Mutants, avant de penser à se montrer. Il s'était toutefois étonné de ne pas avoir entendu parler des Mutants en Angleterre et une fois de plus, ces conseillers gobelins avaient eu des réponses pour lui : les Mutants du Royaume-Uni avaient tous déménagés en Amérique pour entrer en contact avec un certain Professeur Xavier qui avait ouvert une école pour Mutants, ou malheureusement avec un autre membre de cette espèce répondant au nom de Magneto et ayant des intentions plutôt agressives et inquiétantes.

Harry s'était donc juré de faire attention à ne pas utiliser de la magie trop évidente et de manière trop voyante après ça, tout en se tenant vaguement au courant des Super-Méchants qui avaient élus domicile dans le coin. Heureusement, Houston ne semblait pas être une ville très attirante à leurs yeux car la majorité, pour ne pas dire presque la totalité, des Super-Méchants étaient basés à New-York, Washington ou dans les environs. Il n'avait donc jamais pensé à la possibilité de se retrouver à quelques rues d'un combat de Titans !

Il était inutile de préciser qu'il craignait pour la vie des enfants dont il avait la charge, bien plus que pour la sienne. On ne se refaisait pas. Mais il était aussi un ancien soldat, il savait donc comment agir dans une telle situation. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il rassembla les enfants mais qu'il ne leur expliqua pas la situation : certains voudraient sûrement voir le Super-Héros botter les fesses du Super-Méchant et ils risquaient alors de s'éloigner pour observer le spectacle mortel. Il avait donc opté pour leur faire croire qu'un grand jeu venait de démarrer dans le musée et qu'il s'agissait de la dernière activité de la journée. Quand il avait commencé à parler, les bénévoles du musée l'avaient regardé comme s'il était fou :

« Hey les enfants ! C'est l'heure du dernier jeu. »

« Un jeu ? » S'écria une petite fille, et ses camarades lui firent bientôt écho.

« Oui, un jeu. Vous n'avez pas entendu le gros son ? C'était le signal de départ ! »

Ceux qui avaient encore un peu d'énergie s'extasièrent en sautant sur place. Harry leur sourit doucement et continua :

« Je vais vous expliquer les règles, donc écoutez-moi bien ! »

Cela prit une petite minute, mais le silence se fit.

« Bien. Nous sommes maintenant tous des espions. » Commença-t-il, Dave et sa collègue le regardant en haussant les sourcils. « Notre mission est très simple, nous avons tous récupérer tout à l'heure, un bonbon du saladier en verre, vous vous souvenez ? »

Les enfants, attentifs, hochèrent la tête, ils avaient en effet tous reçu un bonbon après le goûter, comme récompense pour avoir été sage.

« Ces bonbons sont très spéciaux. » Les bambins étaient pendus à sa bouche. « Ils contiennent de quoi obtenir des Super-Pouvoirs ! »

Des exclamations ravies se firent entendre dans tout le groupe, tandis que certains enfants observaient leur bonbon avec grand intérêt.

« Mais pour obtenir les Super-Pouvoirs, il faut les manger à la crèche, sinon ce ne sera qu'un bonbon normal. »

« Il faut vite rentrer 'lors ! » S'exclama un garçon.

« Oui, mais n'oubliez pas, nous sommes des espions. Nous ne devons pas nous faire repérer. Je vais vous dire un secret d'espion. Si vous mettez vos mains devant vos yeux, vous devenez invisible ! Mais on ne peut pas marcher avec les mains sur les yeux, donc il va falloir faire très attention quand nous marcherons jusqu'au bus de Dave, d'accord ? »

Il reçut des hochements de têtes captivées ou des exclamations positives.

« Comme je suis un espion depuis plus longtemps que vous, je sais quand il faut devenir invisible et quand il ne le faut pas, alors quand je vous dis de le devenir, qu'est-ce que vous devez faire ? »

Un autre garçon leva une main timide, peu sûr que sa réponse soit la bonne :

« Fermer les yeux et ne plus bouger ? »

« Oui, c'est exact. Vous pensez pouvoir réussir cette mission petits espions ? »

« Oui ! » S'écrièrent cette fois en chœur les enfants.

Harry hocha la tête et en se tournant vers les deux autres adultes, il fut soulagé de constater que le message était passé et que les adultes avaient compris le but de ce « jeu » imprévu. Une mère et ses deux filles s'étaient même joints au groupe en l'entendant parler et Harry leur adressa simplement un sourire pour les rassurer et leur montrer qu'elles faisaient parties du groupe et de l'aventure, puis il commença à se déplacer vers les murs.

Ce n'était pas le plus sécuritaire, mais en même temps, rester au milieu des allées pourrait être tout autant dangereux, alors il préférait pouvoir se cacher derrière un pan de mur si jamais le Super-Méchant n'était pas seul et qu'il avait quelques subordonnés trop zélés. Si les adultes remarquèrent son changement d'attitude et ses réflexes presque militaires, aucun ne posa la question, se concentrant plutôt sur la manière dont ils allaient réussir à rentrer chez eux sans trop risquer leur vie.

L'ancien Survivant était en tête de fil, juste devant Dave et il scannait le moindre recoin des environs, attentifs à chaque détail, bien qu'ils se trouvassent encore dans le musée. Les bruits du combat se rapprochaient de plus en plus, inquiétant Harry, mais il réussissait à garder les enfants silencieux en leur rappelant qu'ils devaient être discrets puisqu'ils étaient des espions en mission. Ils progressaient cependant assez rapidement compte tenu de leur groupe assez important composé majoritairement d'enfants – il n'y avait que deux bénévoles du musée avec eux, les autres avaient dû s'enfuir ou devaient se cacher autre part – et Harry espérait réellement qu'ils arriveraient à bon port sans soucis majeurs.

L'espoir fut au rendez-vous quand ils arrivèrent dans l'entrée du musée. Sur le chemin, ils avaient dû contourner ou passer par-dessus quelques débris de plâtre, mais rien de très dangereux et la structure n'avait pas semblée être endommagée, ils ne s'étaient pas imprudemment précipités. Il n'y avait donc aucun blessé à déplorer. Pourtant le plus dur restait sûrement à venir car ils allaient devoir sortir à découvert pour rejoindre le véhicule et ils ne savaient pas ce qui les attendaient dehors… Harry partit donc en reconnaissance, faisant signe aux autres adultes de patienter. Ces derniers se permirent de souffler un peu, le jeune sorcier les rassurait et en même temps il créait une telle atmosphère tendue autour de lui, les obligeant inconsciemment à ne pas pouvoir se relâcher. Si l'éducatrice sorcière qu'il avait embauchée, se doutait que son attitude soit due à un passé difficile dans le monde sorcier – peut-être en Angleterre car c'était le seul gouvernement qui avait dû subir une guerre ces deux dernières décennies – Dave et les autres moldus penchaient pour un service militaire sur le terrain ou une enfance dans un quartier sensible.

Harry soupira de soulagement en s'apercevant qu'à part les rues presque désertes de passants, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de sbires du mal. Il jeta tout de même un coup d'œil vers la route et hocha la tête de satisfaction pour lui-même, en voyant que celle-ci n'était pas bouchée par des véhicules abandonnés. Soit leurs conducteurs avaient été alertés rapidement par radio, soit ils n'avaient pas paniqué comme on aurait pu s'y attendre. C'était déjà ça. Il passa rapidement une main sur son visage pour tenter d'atténuer la tension qui l'habitait, mais sans grand succès. Tant pis, il arriverait bien à se calmer une fois chez lui.

Il retourna auprès des enfants et chuchota à Dave que la voie était libre, puis il annonça aux enfants qu'aucun ennemi d'espions ne se trouvait dans les parages, mais qu'il fallait tout de même rester groupés au cas où. Pendant tout le chemin – il n'avait pas été très long, mais ils avaient avancé avec précaution et donc lenteur – il leur avait soufflé quelques phrases de ce genre pour les garder focaliser sur le « jeu » auquel ils jouaient. Les jeunes espions n'étaient donc pas encore dissipés, mais cela ne saurait tarder.

Ils avançaient donc lentement vers la sortie quand brusquement, un affreux bruit de choc se fit entendre à quelques mètres à peine d'eux. Une masse sombre et colorée traversa soudain le mur qu'ils longeaient. Harry blêmit en voyant l'un des deux Super-Combattants s'écraser dans le musée, il avait vraiment une poisse de merde. Mais il se reprit en moins d'une seconde et alors même que les autres adultes analysaient encore ce qu'il se passait, Harry se concentra sur les enfants et rugit :

« INVISIBLE ! »

Sa voix était empreinte d'une telle autorité que tous les enfants obéir dans un même sursaut, quelques adultes commencèrent même le mouvement pour eux-aussi poser leurs mains sur leurs yeux, avant de s'arrêter et de rougir légèrement d'embarras. Le Super-Combattant s'avéra heureusement être un Super-Héros et celui-ci se dépêcha de se relever et de quitter le musée en voyant les enfants qui s'y trouvaient. Harry crut qu'ils allaient pouvoir repartir, mais le combat s'était bien plus rapproché et une secousse plus forte que les autres secoua les murs. Il n'aurait pu y avoir que quelques morceaux de plâtre comme dégâts supplémentaires, mais le mur qu'ils longeaient avait été fragilisé par le trou qui trônait un peu plus haut, et les blocs de béton qui pendaient déjà dangereusement au-dessus d'eux menacèrent de tomber.

Harry allait ordonner aux enfants de s'en éloigner, quand ce fut soudain tout un pan du mur qui se désolidarisa du reste de la structure. Il était trop gros pour qu'ils aient le temps de s'en éloigner et les enfants ne réagiraient sûrement pas assez vite. Il sentit la magie affluer par tous les pores de sa peau et il se laissa mécaniquement guider par celle-ci, ses yeux dans le vague brillant pourtant de puissance. L'accompagnatrice sorcière sembla s'en rendre compte et ordonna immédiatement aux enfants de prendre la position de la tortue – c'était ainsi qu'elle était nommée pour les enfants, celle à prendre lors d'un tremblement de terre. Les autres adultes présents remarquèrent eux-aussi le mur qui se dirigeait sur eux et se seraient bien mis à crier de peur et de panique, s'ils n'avaient pas vu Harry se redresser de toute sa taille et tendre une main sur le bloc de béton qui allait leur tomber dessus, tandis que l'autre émettait une étrange bruine scintillante qui recouvrait les enfants.

Instinctivement, ils ressentirent le besoin de se cacher sous cette bruine – qui était en réalité un bouclier produit par la magie d'Harry – et ils s'accroupirent à leur tour en rentrant leur tête dans leurs épaules, espérant de tout cœur que l'instinct qui avait pris possession de leurs corps ne se trompait pas. Ils attendirent tous le choc pendant de nombreuses minutes, mais rien ne vint. Cependant, ils n'osèrent pas se lever ou jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus leur épaule, avant de sentir un étrange courant d'air froid sur leur dos. Quand les plus courageux tournèrent légèrement la tête, ils ne virent rien. Pas de bloc de béton arrivant sur eux, pas de Super-Héros retenant celui-ci, non. Il n'y avait plus rien au-dessus de leurs têtes. Harry était juste en train de dire aux enfants qu'il fallait y aller maintenant.

Une fois de plus, l'autorité naturelle présente dans la voix du jeune homme, empêcha les enfants de poser des questions et ils reprirent le « jeu ». Les adultes cherchèrent pendant une minute ce qui était advenu du bloc de béton et pensèrent pendant un instant l'avoir rêvé – après tout il n'avait pas pu disparaitre comme ça ! – avant de regarder un cercle de poussière qui s'étalait autour d'eux… Non, c'était eux qui se trouvait dans un cercle sans poussières. Le même mot s'inscrivit dans l'esprit des adultes moldus : « Mutant ». Ils n'avaient que cette explication. Le jeune directeur de crèche était un Mutant et il avait utilisé son pouvoir pour les sauver. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils devaient en avoir peur ou s'en réjouir…

**oOo**

Harry se réveilla ce matin avec une boule au ventre. Il ne savait pas ce qui la justifiait, mais elle l'empêcha de se recoucher alors qu'il n'était que cinq heures du matin. Il se glissa sous la douche et repensa à l'incident d'il y a deux semaines. Le Super-Méchant avait finalement prit la fuite d'après ce qu'il avait compris aux infos, mais heureusement le voyage du retour s'était passé sans problèmes. Quelques adultes avaient dû se tenir debout dans le minibus, car ils avaient ramené tout le groupe à la crèche – avec donc cinq passagers supplémentaires. En chemin, son employée avait eu la présence d'esprit d'appeler un des Départements Magiques Américains pour qu'ils envoient des  _Oubliators_  modifier la mémoire des témoins de son acte de magie. Harry était encore lui-même sous le choc de son acte de magie sans baguette. Il avait senti la magie couler presque littéralement dans ses veines, il n'avait même pas eu besoin d'une formule pour écarter le danger, une simple intention avait suffi.

Les moldus impliqués dans l'affaire étaient donc convaincus d'avoir vu le Super-Héros détruire le bloc de béton, tandis qu'Harry se protégeait le visage tout comme eux. Et de ce qu'il savait, cette petite histoire avait été minutieusement écrite pour qu'elle colle aux pouvoirs du Super-Héros présents ce jour-là. Le temps du voyage avait également permis aux enfants d'oublier le jeu auquel ils avaient participé et les secrets des « bonbons magiques », la plupart s'étaient même endormis dans le minibus.

Tout s'était donc bien terminé, et pourtant Harry avait toujours cette boule dans le ventre, à chaque fois qu'il y repensait. À vrai dire il pensait que son inquiétude était dû à un témoin qu'il n'aurait pas remarqué, mais qui aurait pu voir sa démonstration de magie. Mais cela faisait maintenant deux semaines sans que rien ne se soit passé. Pas de vidéo étrange sur le net, pas de policier à sa porte, pas de déclaration rocambolesque dans le journal, rien. Enfilant sa tenue du jour, il essaya de se convaincre une nouvelle fois que ce n'était que son imagination et que tout allait pour le mieux.

Mais alors qu'il pensait justement ça, en attrapant son t-shirt manche longue, un bruit de verre brisé détourna son attention. Il se retourna brusquement vers sa fenêtre, prêt à se lancer sur sa baguette qui se trouvait encore sous son oreiller pour neutraliser un ennemi, mais une fléchette se planta près de son cœur et il s'effondra en arrière lorsqu'il sentit ses membres s'engourdir presque immédiatement. Il entendit à peine la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir mais il vit tout de même les nombreux soldats qui entrèrent dans la pièce, suivie par un homme en costume qui n'en semblait pas moins dangereux.

« M. Hadrian Black, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. »

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'il entendit avant de sombrer dans le noir.

_**A suivre…** _

**°0o0°**

Oui je sais, c'est une fin sadique ! XD Mais je ne m'excuserais pas mes mignons car elle restera comme ça. Je l'avais prévu ainsi x)

Bon, sinon nous avons donc rattraper comme prévu la ligne temporelle de Loki, à un moins d'un mois près et j'ai donc le grand plaisir de vous informer que nous retrouverons notre petit Dieu de la Malice dans le prochain chapitre ! Yeah ! Mais toujours du point de vue d'Harry. Ce ne sera que dans le chapitre d'après qu'on verra un peu les choses selon Loki.

Bref, à bientôt mes petits sorciers !

_Une review ou un sort !_


	7. Partie I – VI : La Forteresse

**Disclaimer**  : Harry Potter appartient à J. , Avengers appartient à licence Marvel et je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire (ou alors on ne m'a pas prévenu lol)

 **Bêta :**  Nemesis527 (un gros merci à elle !)

 **Rating**  : T

 **Genre**  : Romance, Emotional Comfort, Feeling Alone, Implied Torture

 **Crossover**  : Harry Potter & Avengers

 **Warning**  : Film  _Avengers_  + saga Harry Potter (post canon)

 **Pairing**  : Loki x Harry

Pour la petite information, je voulais vous dire que les deux précédents chapitres auraient dû en faire trois selon mon plan de départ ! XD J'ai dû être influencé par l'envie de vite revoir Loki moi-aussi :)

Parce que oui, je vous rappelle qu'on va le croiser dans ce chapitre ! Yeah ! Vive Loki !

Sinon, certains auront peut-être du mal à partir de ce chapitre car pour une fois dans l'histoire du Crossover HP/Avengers français, Harry ne sera pas du côté (même un petit peu) des Avengers et du S.H.I.E.L.D., ce qui signifie qu'on verra le côté ennemi de ces groupes, pourtant il n'y aura pas de bashing.

Allez, bonne lecture :)

**°0o0°**

_**Partie I – VI : La Forteresse** _

**…**

Harry observa d'un œil las sa nouvelle «  _chambre_  ». Cela faisait deux semaines que l'agence gouvernementale du S.H.I.E.L.D. – Stratégie Habileté Intervention Exécution et Logistique Défensive lui avait-on dit – était entré de force dans sa maison pour l'endormir et «  _l'arrêter_ » - Harry considérait cela plus comme un kidnapping qu'une arrestation car personne ne lui avait lu ses droits. Il s'était directement réveillé dans une cellule et personne n'était venu pour l'emmener dans une salle d'interrogatoire pour l'interroger. À croire que ces hommes venus de nulle part s'étaient désignés comme juges et avocats. Alors il avait crié au scandale, ameutant les gardiens. Au début, ces derniers s'étaient contentés de l'ignorer ou de le foudroyer avec leurs tasers quand cela devenait insupportable pour leurs pauvres oreilles.

L'utilisation de l'arme l'étourdissait pendant environ une heure et il recommençait ensuite à hurler pour voir un responsable. Il se taisait néanmoins la nuit pour se reposer et laisser ses codétenus dormir. C'était d'ailleurs par eux qu'il en avait appris un peu plus sur l'endroit où il se trouvait : il s'agit bien d'une prison du S.H.I.E.L.D. destinée aux criminels Mutants ayant commis des infractions légères. Et aucun de ses codétenus n'avaient eu de procès : à chaque fois, l'agence était apparue, les avait neutralisés et amenés directement ici. La première réaction d'Harry fut de grincer des dents, cette manière de faire lui rappelait bien trop le système juridique magique d'Angleterre et il avait trop de mauvais souvenirs à ce sujet. Puis il prit conscience qu'il s'agissait d'une prison pour  _Mutants_ … Quand il avait compris que ses kidnappeurs s'étaient trompés à ce sujet, il avait été soulagé et amusé.

Pour autant, il n'avait pas cessé ses cris, soignant sa gorge sèche avec sa magie. Oh bien sûr, il aurait pu tout simplement transplaner pour partir de cet endroit sans plus d'explications, mais il savait qu'ils finiraient pas le retrouver, sauf peut-être s'il se cachait dans le monde magique, mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque. De plus, cela aurait été injuste pour les autres Mutants enfermés et la justice, en bon Gryffondor, cela le connaissait. La dernière raison qui le poussait à rester entre ses barreaux et à crier à l'abus de pouvoir, était dû au fait qu'il ne savait pas jusqu'où ces personnes connaissaient ses capacités : si jamais il transplanait et qu'il se faisait attraper de nouveau, ils pourraient prendre les mesures nécessaires pour l'empêcher de s'échapper une nouvelle fois.

Finalement sa persévérance avait poussé les gardiens à contacter leurs supérieurs pour qu'on s'occupe de son cas. L'agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. qui s'était présenté devant sa cellule, une semaine après son kidnapping, avait senti le coin de ses lèvres tressauter d'irritation en voyant le sourire suffisant du prisonnier. Il garda toutefois son calme et offrit un sourire affable au jeune homme installé derrière les barreaux.

« Bonjour, je suis l'Agent Coulson, vous avez demandé à voir un responsable, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry avait décidé d'essayer d'agir en Serpentard – il n'était pas certain d'y arriver mais après tout il était sous la protection du Dieu de la malice et il aurait dû être réparti dans la maison de la ruse, son éducation Gryffondor n'avait peut-être pas entièrement détruit ses chances d'être une petite vipère – il haussa donc un sourcil, son corps avachi sur la couche qui lui servait de lit. Il capta quelques regards amusés de prisonniers plus intelligents que d'autres, tandis que la majorité de ses codétenus l'observaient avec surprise, comme s'ils le découvraient réellement.

« Non. J'ai demandé un avocat. » Répondit-il avec arrogance en haussant le menton, dans une vague imitation de cette attitude qui l'énervait tant chez Draco.

Cependant l'Agent face à lui ne semblait pas être un Gryffondor fonceur, mais bel et bien une ébauche de serpent, car son sourire affable – et assez irritant – ne quittait pas ses lèvres.

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Oh ? Vous n'êtes pas au courant que les citoyens américains ont des droits ? Je suis sincèrement désolé pour le vide désertique que semble être votre cerveau… À moins que l'on vous ait effacé la mémoire pour que vous deveniez un de ses agents facilement remplaçable et obéissant ? »

Sa voix suintait de sarcasmes colériques. C'était plus facile qu'il ne l'aurait cru, sûrement car il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait.

« Vous avez été jugé et incarcéré en toute impartialité, ne vous en faites pas. »

« Bien sûr, et c'est en toute impartialité que je n'ai pas été présent à mon propre procès, que je ne connais pas le  _crime_  dont je suis soi-disant coupable, que je n'ai pas été interrogé par un représentant de la loi ou que je n'ai vu aucun avocat pour prendre ma propre version de l'histoire ? Quelle belle impartialité. Cependant, j'appellerais plutôt ça de l'abus de pouvoir, un kidnapping ou de la déportation. » Siffla Harry, après s'être levé et approché des barreaux.

L'Agent Coulson serra la mâchoire en entendant les autres prisonniers commencer à s'agiter autour d'eux. Il avait cru qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un autre homme à la grande gueule, qui ne tarderait pas à se taire une fois qu'on l'aurait un peu mâté. Mais même quand les gardiens avaient contacté le S.H.I.E.L.D. pour que quelqu'un vienne s'occuper du nouvel arrivant, il avait cru qu'il se calmerait en voyant qu'on lui accordait un peu d'importance ou qu'il aurait peur en voyant finalement quelqu'un de plus fort que lui se dresser face à lui.

Néanmoins, le Mutant n'avait visiblement rien de commun avec les autres détenus : la grosse majorité d'entre eux étaient là pour des choses stupides comme utilisation de leurs pouvoirs, vols ou d'autres petits délits sans réelle importance. Mais le S.H.I.E.L.D. avait des raisons de les garder enfermés : ils pouvaient être dangereux pour la population et ils devaient être recensé avant de pouvoir être relâché dans la nature, de plus c'était un moyen d'empêcher qu'ils n'aillent renforcer les armées de Charles Xavier ou de Magneto, car ce genre de petites frappes étaient les pions jetables favoris des deux hommes – même si l'un des deux clamait le contraire, comment lui faire confiance alors qu'il était un Mutant ?

La plus petite partie des prisonniers étaient assez intelligents pour savoir que ce qu'ils subissaient, allait à l'encontre des lois pénales, mais ils n'avaient pas assez de courage pour se faire entendre ou alors quelques utilisations de tasers suffisaient à les faire taire. Mais visiblement cet homme était insensible au traitement qu'on lui réservait puisqu'il était face à lui et toujours en train de le provoquer, attisant même la colère de ses codétenus. Il n'avait visiblement pas fini de lâcher son venin car sur le même ton hargneux et arrogant, il rajouta :

« Les gouvernements comme les vôtres finissent toujours par tomber un jour ou l'autre, généralement dans le sang et la souffrance. Alors vous feriez mieux de commencer à changer les choses si vous ne voulez pas finir par être désigné comme bouc émissaire de ces actes. »

« Est-ce que c'est une menace ? » Gronda l'agent, sentant sa patience arriver à bout.

« Non, ce n'est que la vérité. Il suffit au moins de voir ce qu'il s'est passé avec Hitler, car ce que vous faites n'est pas si différent, Agent Coulson. »

L'agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. serra cette fois les poings, il ne supportait pas qu'on insulte ainsi l'agence pour laquelle il travaillait et dans laquelle il avait mis tellement de son temps. Il fit donc signe à des gardiens de sortir le jeune homme de sa cellule en leur murmurant de l'emmener dans la salle 3. Harry recula légèrement quand on ouvrit la porte de sa cellule et certain de pouvoir s'échapper à n'importe quel moment, il lança :

« Alors quoi ? Vous voulez me faire taire car la vérité fait mal ? »

L'Agent Coulson se força à redessiner un sourire affable sur son visage.

« Non, nous allons répondre à vos questions et vous expliquer pourquoi les preuves étaient si accablantes que vous n'avez pas eu besoin de procès. »

« Même si elles l'étaient, vous êtes obligés de me permettre de me défendre. » Répondit vicieusement Harry à l'homme en noir.

Celui-ci ne répondit rien, selon la loi, il avait en effet raison, mais depuis quand les Mutants, ces êtres dangereux et destructeurs, pouvaient prétendre à des droits égaux à ceux des Hommes ? Les lois existaient pour protéger les plus faibles et les Mutants ne faisaient certainement pas partie de cette catégorie.

Harry n'avait pas pour autant fini de semer la zizanie car il lança d'une voix anormalement forte –  _Sonorus_  – que s'il ne revenait pas, c'était qu'on l'avait fait taire car il avait raison et qu'ils ne devaient pas se laisser traiter comme des animaux plus longtemps. Sa déclaration trouva écho chez les autres détenus qui commencèrent eux-aussi à exiger des réponses, les raisons de leur enfermement et le temps qu'ils resteraient ici. Une fois de plus, l'Agent Coulson garda son calme avec beaucoup de mal et ordonna aux gardiens de s'occuper de ce désordre. Une fois ce rendez-vous fini, quelle qu'en soit l'issue, il faudrait transférer ce prisonnier ailleurs – soit dans une autre prison, soit dans une cellule isolée – car il avait le pouvoir de soulever les foules et qu'il pourrait créer d'autres problèmes à l'avenir.

Harry découvrit une salle d'interrogatoire assez simple, une table, deux chaises et de quoi attacher ses menottes – apparemment des supresseurs y étaient incorporés pour étouffer les pouvoirs des Mutants mais cela n'avait aucun effet sur lui. On installa le sorcier sur l'une des deux chaises – la plus inconfortable – et on le laissa là. Harry se demanda s'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle sorte d'isolation ou de torture, mais décidé à ne pas se laisser intimider, il bascula des pieds sur la table, un exercice presque acrobatique en ayant les mains attachées à sa chaise, mais pas impossible, puis il commença à siffloter une chanson d'un groupe sorcier qui passait à la radio quelques jours avant son arrestation.

Cela lui permit non seulement de s'occuper l'esprit, mais également de compter le temps qu'on le laissa attendre. Finalement son interlocuteur, ce très cher  _Agent Coulson_  pénétra finalement dans la pièce, grimaçant en constatant que l'attente n'avait pas adoucie le prisonnier. Armé d'une manette, il appuya sur un bouton et Harry découvrit que la glace sans tain, qui devait permettre à d'autres personnes de le voir sans que lui puisse les voir, pouvait également servir d'écran. Il siffla, sincèrement impressionné, les moldus l'étonneraient toujours avec leur technologie.

L'Agent Coulson en profita pour se moquer de lui, désireux de ne pas louper une chance pour ridiculiser l'homme qui s'était moqué de l'agence qu'il aimait tant :

« Vous n'avez pas ça chez vous M. Black ? »

« Hm ? Oh, vous êtes allé lire mon dossier pour en savoir plus sur moi ? Comme c'est mignon. Voyons appelons-nous par nos prénoms Agent. »

L'homme en noir ne sut pas si son visage voulait sourire de cette blague dont l'affublait Stark régulièrement ou s'il voulait grimacer du ton condescendant pris par son interlocuteur.

« Et si vous avez attentivement lu mon dossier, vous savez déjà que j'ai largement de quoi m'acheter trente de vos petites bêtises là. » Il désigna l'écran du menton. « Mais moi je ne jette pas l'argent pas les fenêtres, j'en suis sincèrement désolé pour vous. »

Cette fois, Phil fronça les sourcils en entendant cela. Certes, il avait lu le dossier du détenu pour trouver un moyen de prendre l'ascendant sur lui, mais il n'avait rien vu sur un solide compte en banque comme il s'en vantait. Était-ce du bluff ou bien personne n'avait pris le temps de constituer un réel dossier sur le prisonnier ?

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi vous embêtez à vous occuper d'enfants ? » Répliqua-t-il plutôt, sans montrer son tourment intérieur, prêt à lancer la vidéo qui s'était affichée entretemps sur l'écran.

« Je viens de vous dire que je ne jette pas l'argent par les fenêtres, je considère que vivre sur sa fortune revient à le faire. Alors je vous laisse deviner pourquoi j'ai  _ouvert une crèche_. »

Ses employés avaient définitivement fait du boulot bâclé ! Et pendant un instant, Phil se demanda si ce n'était pas aussi le cas avec l'arrestation et l'emprisonnement de cet homme. Mais il lança la vidéo et presque tous ses doutes moururent.

Il s'agissait d'une vidéo de surveillance datée du fameux jour où Harry était allé en sortie au  _Children Museum_. Le Hall était déjà dans un sal état, ce qui laissait supposer que l'heure avait déjà été avancée après le début des hostilités entre le Super-Héros et le Super-Méchant. Sa théorie se confirma quand leur groupe arriva. Phil remarqua immédiatement – comme les autres adultes avant lui – l'attitude bien trop militaire du jeune homme. Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, Harry semblait tout aussi captivé que lui par les images. En effet, il se demandait encore ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là quand le pan de mur leur était tombé dessus, il n'avait que des souvenirs vagues de ce moment.

Le Super-Héros passa finalement à travers le mur et reparti très vite. Les enfants commencèrent à avancer pour rejoindre le parking où le minibus les attendait, quand le bout de mur menaça de leur tomber dessus. Harry se redressa sur sa chaise, ses pieds descendants enfin de la table. Il observa son double vidéo se détendre complètement et eut la surprise de voir littéralement la magie tourbillonner autour de lui. De sa main gauche s'échappait une étrange bruine, qu'Harry savait magique, qui recouvrit les enfants et les adultes tel un bouclier protecteur – ce qu'elle était sûrement. Sa main droite se leva vers le bloc de béton qui chutait à toute vitesse sur eux, mais dès que le bout de ses doigts fut en contact avec le gravât, la magie l'enveloppa et il se désintégra littéralement en une pluie de poussière. Celle-ci se répandit autour du groupe toujours protégé par le bouclier magique.

Phil Coulson essayait de décortiquer la réaction de son interlocuteur, mais celui-ci cachait habilement ses émotions, et il ne savait comment interpréter le rapprochement de son corps vers l'écran, comme s'il voulait mieux voir ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais peut-être était-ce uniquement dû à la vision de son pouvoir d'un point de vue extérieur. La vidéo fit soudain un zoom sur son visage et devint assez net pour que l'on en discerne chaque trait. Harry s'observa un moment avec intérêt, pour une fois, il trouva que ses Gobelins avaient raison et qu'il n'était pas si moche que ça finalement. Peut-être se disait-il cela parce que la sensation n'était pas la même qu'avec un miroir, mais en tout cas c'est ce qu'il pensa et il savait que Penesel et Grixiz seraient heureux de l'apprendre… S'il sortait un jour d'ici…

S'armant cette fois de son masque d'assurance et de confiance du Survivant, Harry se réinstalla le plus confortablement dans sa chaise. Coulson fut contrarié de ne rien avoir vu pouvant le trahir.

« Oui, et donc alors ? » Demanda Harry nonchalamment.

« Je pense que tout est dit, M. Black. » Déclara l'agent en le regardant de haut, profitant du fait que le jeune soit assis et lui debout.

« Vous m'avez enfermé parce que j'ai sauvé des enfants ? » Répliqua-t-il innocemment, mais intérieurement il ne comprenait réellement quel était son crime.

« Vous avez utilisé vos pouvoirs dans un lieu public, vous auriez pu blesser quelqu'un ! » Commença doucement à s'énerver Phil. « Sans compter que vous n'avez jamais prévenu aucune administration que vous étiez un Mutant ! Vous avez donc usurpé les États-Unis d'Amérique. Voici vos crimes ! »

« Rien que ça ? » Ricana Harry, puis il se redressa soudain, faisant se tendre l'agent. « Et j'aurais alors dû les laisser mourir, écrasés par un bloc de béton qui leur aurait sûrement éclaté la tête, s'il n'avait pas réduit leurs corps en charpie ?! Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? » Grogna le jeune sorcier, puis il se reprit en reniflant fièrement. « Aucune loi n'oblige un Mutant à devoir signaler ses pouvoirs. Et même si c'était le cas, ce serait une violation des droits Humains ! Vous cherchez à recommencer le massacre des juifs, c'est ça ?! »

« Vous êtes dangereux ! »

« Seulement s'ils ne maitrisent pas leurs pouvoirs ! C'est pour ça que des gens comme Charles Xavier existent. Et ne pensez pas prendre Magneto comme exemple ! Vous l'avez forcé à devenir ainsi en réprimant les Mutants. Alors ne venez pas après jouer aux étonnés, en apprenant qu'il veut renverser le pouvoir car il pense que c'est le seul moyen pour eux de pouvoir être reconnu comme des êtres humains. Et au vu de ce que j'ai sous les yeux et de ce qui m'est arrivé, je n'en serais pas surpris que ce soit effectivement le seul moyen. Vous les méprisez en ne voyant que le mauvais côté, sans chercher à les connaître. Si vous n'étiez pas hypocrites, alors vous feriez également enfermer tous les humains, car chacune des personnes qui peuple cette terre peut potentiellement devenir un danger pour autrui. »

Phil détesta le jeune homme devant lui d'autant plus, en se rendant compte qu'une part de son discours n'était pas totalement faux. Mais là où l'on pouvait réprimer les Hommes en leur empêchant d'avoir accès à des armes, les Mutants étaient des machines à tuer biologiques.

« Ne vous foutez pas de moi. » Râla Harry, ayant parfaitement compris le raisonnement qu'avait suivi l'esprit de son interlocuteur. « Un Homme n'a besoin de rien pour tuer, un couteau de cuisine suffit, ou même un tisonnier, une pelle ou n'importe quel objet pointu ou contondant. Et je ne parle même pas de ceux qui peuvent physiquement tuer un homme adulte à mains nues. Eux ne sont pas Mutants pourtant, mais ils font autant de dégâts. »

L'homme en noir refusait de répondre à cela, il ne se laisserait pas piéger par les belles paroles de ce serpent, elles avaient les mêmes pouvoirs que celles qui avaient poussés Eve à accepter la pomme du jardin d'Eden. Il changea alors de sujet, son sourire hypocrite revenant rapidement :

« J'ai remarqué quelque chose d'intéressant M. Black, vous parlez des Mutants comme si vous n'en faisiez pas partie… Peut-être avez-vous quelque chose à m'avouer ? »

Harry se raidit imperceptiblement. Il aurait dû bien mieux mesurer ses mots… Mais avec la colère lui montant au nez, il était déjà content de ne pas avoir provoqué d'incident magique ou de ne pas s'être dévoilé. Il calma son cœur qui résonnait douloureusement à ses oreilles, tout allait bien, ni cet agent, ni son organisation ne connaissait l'existence des sorciers et le Secret était encore protégé. Ce n'était pas lui qui leur révèlerait quoi que ce soit, il s'en fit l'intime promesse.

Coulson ne manqua pas la lueur de détermination qui brilla dans le regard intensément vert et il sut qu'il avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose. Résolu à découvrir tous les secrets de ce serpent pour lui retirer tout son venin, il sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire et passa dans la salle se trouvant derrière la vitre sans tain. Il faillit lâcher un grognement lorsqu'il vit que le jeune homme regardait toujours devant lui avec fierté et audace, il n'avait même pas été déstabilisé par son départ, comme s'il savait que ses secrets ne craignaient rien. Coulson fouilla alors dans son dossier très incomplet et ragea contre les employés trop peu zélés en trouvant ce qu'il cherchait, ou plutôt en ne trouvant pas ce qu'il attendait sur l'une des pages du dossier.

Personne n'avait fait les tests habituels pour déterminer la catégorie des pouvoirs du prisonnier, uniquement ce qui avait pu être observé sur la vidéo. Il savait que le grand secret du Mutant – en était-ce vraiment un d'ailleurs puisqu'il ne se considérait pas comme tel ? – avait un lien avec ses pouvoirs. Il allait immédiatement demander son transfert jusqu'au centre de recherches sur les surhumains, aussi gentiment appelé  _La Forteresse_. Là-bas des scientifiques pourront étudier et faire des expériences sur la nature d'Hadrian Black. Coulson était sûr de tenir là quelque chose qui bouleverserait l'ordre des choses, tel qu'ils le connaissaient aujourd'hui.

**oOo**

Harry fixait le plafond sans vraiment le voir. Son corps et son esprit étaient exténués. Il avait tenté d'utiliser le lien qui le mettait sous la protection du Dieu Loki, en concentrant sa magie sur le tatouage et son désir désespéré d'être sauvé – comme il l'avait lu dans les livres prêtés par les Gobelins sur les traditions sorcières des Vikings – et il avait vraiment eu peur quand il avait soudain vu un fil d'énergie sortir de son tatouage pour commencer à s'élever dans les airs. Il se trouvait en plein interrogatoire et son visage tuméfié le brûlait. Il savait qu'il pourrait se soigner lors de la prochaine session d'études des scientifiques de ce centre de recherches, mais les agents qui l'interrogeaient inlassablement le savaient aussi, c'était bien pour cela qu'ils ne se retenaient pas avec lui.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre semaines que l'équipe d'intervention du S.H.I.E.L.D. était entré de force chez lui et qu'on l'avait «  _arrêté_  » pour des crimes tout à fait stupides et racistes. Trois semaines qu'il avait eu une entrevue avec l'Agent Coulson, qui avait compris à cause d'une erreur de sa part, qu'il n'était pas un Mutant, mais  _autre chose_. Deux semaines qu'il était arrivé à la Forteresse, un centre de recherches sur les surhumains possédant une aile de restrictions – après tout, les surhumains qu'ils étudiaient n'étaient pas du tout consentants. Deux semaines que des agents en poste s'acharnaient sur lui pour lui faire cracher le morceau quant à son véritable  _genre_  et sur l'existence possible d'autres monstres comme lui. Et un peu moins de deux semaines que les scientifiques avaient confirmés qu'il n'était pas un Mutant, mais que selon leurs critères, il n'était pas humain non plus.

Harry n'en pouvait plus du traitement qu'il subissait. La seule chose qu'il appréciait encore, était les tentatives ratées des hommes en noirs de le pousser à vouloir leur être fidèle – à force de promesses, la carotte et le bâton revisité – ou d'au moins lui faire signer un papier qui leur laisserait accès à sa fortune, en échange d'un allègement de sa peine. Harry aurait été réparti à Poufsouffle s'il avait cru un seul instant leurs mensonges et il était ravi de savoir que ses comptes étaient bloqués jusqu'à ce qu'il ne vienne en personne les rouvrir. Certes, il perdait un peu d'argent car ses actions étaient également gelées et donc il ne gagnait pas d'argent grâce à elles, mais il préférait cela que de voir son argent disparaître dans les caisses du S.H.I.E.L.D. Oh oui !

Pourtant, malgré ce petit soupçon de joie qui venait parfois illuminer sa journée – surtout après une nouvelle tentative – il passait le reste de son temps à moitié hagard à cause des drogues qu'on lui faisait tester pour déterminer sa résistance à celles-ci, le corps crispé à cause des blessures qu'on lui faisait afin d'observer ses capacités de guérison hors normes, sa magie qui le faisait souffrir à cause des explosions magiques, mais également à cause des restrictions qu'on lui mettait. En effet, les sorciers n'étaient apparemment pas entièrement étrangers aux agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. mais ces derniers étaient considérés comme des Mutants spéciaux aux pouvoirs d'origines occultes, et les études génétiques approuvaient ces théories, alors que pour lui, ce n'était pas le cas.

Toutefois, à cause des restrictions imposées, sa magie intérieure ne pouvait pas entrer en contact avec celle de la nature pour se régénérer. Pourtant ce n'était pas son niveau bas de magie qui affaiblissait Harry, mais l'ouverture et la fermeture des restrictions, le remplissant soudain de magie naturelle avant de l'en vider tout aussi brutalement, son corps avait de plus en plus de mal à le supporter. Les dégâts de telles restrictions étaient également psychologiques. En effet, Harry ne s'était jamais rendu à quel point la magie l'entourait avant qu'il soit amené à la Forteresse et être coupé d'elle était une déchirure pour lui, le laissant vide, le cœur froid et déprimé, si ce n'était pas sanglotant. C'était comme si à chaque fois on lui arrachait la moitié de son âme et lorsque ses tortionnaires s'en étaient aperçu, les hommes en noir avaient décidés d'en profiter pour rendre les interrogatoires encore plus douloureux pour lui, en activant et en désactivant les restrictions comme s'il s'agissait d'un interrupteur.

Il s'était évanoui de nombreuses fois à cause de cela, mais il avait au moins la satisfaction de n'avoir jamais rien dit sur le peuple magique. Il ne voulait pas être la cause de leur esclavage ou même de leur destruction, car de simples humains pensaient être le centre de la Terre. Il fallait au moins ce niveau de narcissisme et d'égocentrisme pour croire que tous les êtres vivants de la planète ne voulaient que votre mort par tous les moyens !

Oui il avait finalement commencé à discerner son peuple et les Mutants, du genre humain. Finalement il avait adopté lui-aussi la vision du S.H.I.E.L.D. mais pour de mauvaises raisons, les mêmes qui avaient poussé Magneto à vouloir prendre le pouvoir sûrement. Il ne pouvait croire qu'il appartenait à la même race que ceux qui le torturaient au fil des jours. Les scientifiques lui semblaient bien gentils à côté des hommes en noirs, mais ils ne faisaient rien pour les empêcher de maltraiter leurs  _patients_  et ils continuaient leurs expériences comme si de rien n'était, indifférents à la souffrance des autres. Ils considéraient visiblement que comme ce n'était pas eux qui faisaient souffrir les autres, ils n'avaient rien à se reprocher et ils étaient innocents de tout pêché. Pourtant il existait un crime puni par la loi qui se nommait « non-assistance à personne en danger »… L'avaient-ils réellement oublié ou se contentaient-ils de se dire le soir qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment en danger ?

À ce stade, Harry ne savait plus s'il devait ou non regretter de ne pas avoir fermé sa grande bouche lorsqu'il se trouvait encore dans cette prison, où ne se côtoyait que des Mutants accusés de crimes mineurs, à cause de ce qu'il subissait et de ses nouveaux codétenus venant de tous les horizons – allant de Mutants souffrants de graves problèmes psychologiques en passant par des tueurs sociopathes ou des violeurs de femmes. Mais il se posait cette question, il niait le regretter : il aurait certes été un peu mieux logé, moins de violences physiques et mentales, mais au final il aurait été parqué comme une bête, peut-être lui aurait-on fait un lavage de cerveau pour qu'il devienne obéissant, ou alors il aurait été relâché après avoir été tatoué et on lui aurait implanté une puce électronique comme s'il était un animal.

Non, au moins ici, il était traité comme un monstre ou au pire un criminel, mais il gardait un minimum de fierté ! … Mais il était si épuisé… Parfois il avait l'impression que s'il s'endormait, il ne se réveillerait plus… Et le lien qui était bien inutile ! Certes, il brillait toujours, s'élevant paresseusement de sa clavicule, mais Harry ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait à l'autre bout du fil : la petite boule d'énergie qui était apparue avec le fil, était-elle au moins arrivée à son destinataire, ou bien se trouvait-elle à mi-chemin car il n'avait pas assez de forces ? Harry était las, il voulait tellement tout laisser tomber… Seul son côté obstiné de Gryffondor qui gardait espoir, le poussait à ne pas penser à la mort comme une délivrance.

« Hey mais regardez qui voilà. » Murmura une douce voix à sa porte.

Harry se redressa rapidement, bien parti pour aller se coller contre le mur opposé. Avec les prédateurs sexuels qui séjournaient dans le centre de recherches et les agents qui mettaient un peu trop d'enthousiasme à le castagner, ce n'était pas le genre de phrases qu'on aimerait entendre dans un tel endroit !

« Non, non, n'aie pas peur… Attends. »

Le jeune sorcier entendit un déclic se faire et il vit avec appréhension la porte s'ouvrir. Il écarquilla les yeux devant la silhouette élancée qui lui faisait face. Ayant pu ouvrir la porte, il s'était attendu à un agent, encore, mais la tenue de son interlocuteur détonnait bien trop pour ces hommes en noir, tous habillés de la même manière.

« Cela fait tellement longtemps que je t'attends… » Murmura l'homme en le fixant de ses yeux verts comme les siens, mais d'une teinte bien plus sombre.

Son regard voyagea sur son corps famélique couvert d'hématomes et parfois à découvert à cause de ses vêtements usés. Harry se sentit encore plus disgracieux devant un homme si beau qui semblait physiquement parfait et il se recroquevilla contre lui-même, le dos voûté, la tête rentrée dans les épaules et ses bras croisés devant lui pour se cacher et se protéger. Il baissa même le regard lorsque le nouvel arrivant commença à s'approcher de lui, n'ayant pas envie de voir le dégoût apparaître dans ces pupilles ensorcelantes. Il n'avait aucune preuve, mais quelque chose en lui lui criait qu'il se trouvait face à un Dieu, face à son Dieu protecteur, et l'angoisse lui serra la gorge, il ne voulait pas que celui qui semblait être venu pour le sauver, soit déçu par l'être pathétique qu'il était en ce moment…

Finalement le supposé-Dieu s'arrêta face à lui. Harry sursauta en sentant une main glisser gentiment sur sa joue, tandis qu'un pouce caressait doucement sa pommette violette d'un coup plus récent que les autres. Mais il fut cette fois tétanisé quand une paire de lèvres fraiches se posèrent sur son front, juste à côté de sa cicatrice.

« Tu es encore plus parfait que je me l'étais imaginé. » Chuchota une voix profonde et mélodieuse.

Harry osa lever ses yeux verts intenses vers l'homme et son cœur se serra en ne lisant dans son regard qu'une grande tendresse. Ni dégoût, ni déception. Les larmes se mirent rouler sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter et l'homme le prit dans une étreinte réconfortante dans laquelle il se laissa aller.

_**A suivre…** _

**°0o0°**

Je tenais à préciser plusieurs choses pour les vrais fans de Marvel, car en cherchant la prison appropriée pour Harry (il en existe effectivement un bon paquet à travers le monde dans l'univers de Marvel), je me suis rendu compte que le S.H.I.E.L.D. est déjà censé connaître l'existence de sorciers.

Alors je vous ai pondu une petite explication qui pourrait coller à notre univers : les sorciers de Marvel et les sorciers d'Harry Potter n'auraient pas la même source de pouvoir, tout simplement. Les sorciers de Marvel prendraient la source de leurs pouvoirs dans leur force vitale pour modifier l'univers qui les entoure et leurs pouvoirs seraient donc limités à leur condition physique et à des choses relativement simples. Alors que les sorciers d'Harry Potter use du pouvoir de la nature pour jeter leurs sorts, de plus ils ont beaucoup plus de possibilités. Concernant les sorciers d'Asgard, eux ont des lois magiques différentes qui sont propres à leur planète – la terre est différente, couplé à la proximité avec Yggdrasil.

J'essaye un petit récapitulatif car ce n'est pas forcément très clair…

_Sorciers Marvel :_

Utilisent la Force Vitale

N'ont pas besoin de vecteur/focus

Leur magie est exclusivement lié à celui, celle ou ce qui leur a fourni leurs pouvoirs. Ils peuvent naître avec, mais leurs pouvoirs proviennent à chaque fois d'un Dieu, d'une Déesse, d'une Entité Magique ou d'un artefact magique et leurs pouvoirs sont donc limités aux "spécialités" de celui, celle ou ce qui leur a fourni leurs pouvoirs.

_Sorciers Harry Potter :_

Utilisent la Force de la Nature (planète Terre)

Ont besoin d'une baguette, sauf exceptions pour les sorciers les plus puissants

Ont accès à une large gamme de possibilités, agir sur eux-mêmes, sur des êtres vivants (animaux, plantes) ou inertes (pierre, bois, etc), capable d'agir également sur d'autres humains ou sur leurs esprits, manipulation des forces de la nature.

_Sorciers Asgard :_

Utilisent la Force de la Nature (planète Asgard) et de l'arbre du monde Yggdrasil

Ont besoin d'un vecteur/focus (généralement gemme)

Ont des pouvoirs répartis entre divers types de magies « attaques », « défenses », « illusions », « esprits », « invocations », etc.

Leur magie est moins souple, mais nettement plus puissante, normalement ils n'utilisent pas la magie au quotidien comme les sorciers d'Harry Potter (Loki étant une exception qui a notamment découvert de nombreux types de magie car il ne se contente pas de la triade « attaque – défense – soin » comme les autres sorciers d'Asgard.

Voilà, ce seront les théories utilisées pour cette fanfiction, après fondamentalement, Tony dirait qu'il ne s'agit que d'un déplacement d'énergie ! XD

Bref, à bientôt mes petits sorciers !

_Une review ou un sort !_


	8. Partie I – VII : Le Plan de Loki

**Disclaimer**  : Harry Potter appartient à J. , Avengers appartient à licence Marvel et je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire (ou alors on ne m'a pas prévenu lol)

 **Bêta :**  Nemesis527 (un gros merci à elle !)

 **Rating**  : T

 **Genre**  : Romance, Emotional Comfort, Feeling Alone, Implied Torture

 **Crossover**  : Harry Potter & Avengers

 **Warning**  : Film  _Avengers_  + saga Harry Potter (post canon)

 **Pairing**  : Loki x Harry

Hey, Hey, Hey !

Ce chapitre sera plus un assemblage de scène plus courtes qui mettront en avant le plan de Loki, comme il en est venu à débarquer à la Forteresse, etc. Donc il s'agira de quelques scènes plus ou moins à suspense, mais j'espère en tout cas que vous aimerez.

Normalement ce chapitre ira un peu plus loin que le précédent puisque nous verrons une partie de la fuite de Loki ! Et d'ailleurs, je mets en avant un autre personnage, qui aura peut-être une place un peu importante par la suite, c'est à voir, je n'ai encore rien décidé !

Mais juste avant de vous laisser à votre lecture...  _ **Gros Merci à Zeik Miaelson**_  qui en plus de m'avoir laissé une grosse review, a également mis la 100e review sur cette histoire ! (déjà plus de 100 commentaires, mon dieu...) Rien à dire de plus que... Merci, à vous tous aussi qui avez mis les 99 reviews avant celle-ci, je vous adore mes petits lecteurs ! x)

Allez, bonne lecture :)

**°0o0°**

_**Partie I – VII : Le Plan de Loki** _

**…**

Lorsque le Bifröst s'ouvrit dans sur une place sombre et lugubre, il se demanda si son idée était réellement bonne. Pour une fois il avait agi sur un coup de tête et il n'était plus si sûr de lui. Ce n'était pas son genre d'habitude de se précipiter ainsi, mais la dernière fois, il avait attendu trop longtemps et il avait manqué sa chance. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de refaire la même erreur. Il ne voulait pas perdre son Secret une nouvelle fois.

Il se constitua un masque fort et sûr de lui et sortit du Bifröst, continuant à injecter de sa magie dans le passage pour qu'il reste prêt à se rouvrir – il ne le gardait pas ouvert au cas où quelqu'un voudrait en profiter pour s'enfuir par le Bifröst, Heimdall lui en voudrait pour une éternité ou deux. Loki perçut tout de suite la présence d'un alien qui pensait le suivre discrètement. Le Dieu commença donc à déambuler sans but, attendant simplement que son espion se manifeste. Lorsque le Bifröst avait changé de direction au moment où Loki s'était mis à penser à un plan, le Dieu de la Malice ne savait pas où il allait atterrir et il ne savait d'ailleurs toujours pas où il se trouvait.

Il n'avait pas non plus un réel plan structuré, comme c'était généralement le cas lorsqu'il mettait en place des blagues ou de mauvais coups. Il n'avait qu'une vague idée de ce dont il avait besoin et ce qu'il en ferait, mais c'était amplement suffisant. Son secret était en danger et il réclamait son aide, il ferait donc tout pour le sauver. Il ne se préoccupait pas de savoir pourquoi le S.H.I.E.L.D. s'en prenait à lui, que ce soit justifié ou non, il ne le permettrait pas !

Finalement l'alien sembla se décider et il s'avança vers lui. Loki s'arrêta immédiatement de tourner en rond et fit volte-face, surprenant légèrement la créature. Celle-ci se reprit et d'un sourire carnassier, commença :

« Fils d'Odin, quelle agréable sur… »

« J'ai besoin d'une armée. » Décréta Loki, peu désireux de faire durer les salutations hypocrites.

« À n'importe quel prix ? » Demanda la créature, ses yeux brillants de convoitise.

Un idiot comme Thor aurait sûrement répondu par l'affirmative, même face à cette chose qui n'avait rien d'amical et qui aurait pu demander une dette immense pour un service quelconque. Mais Loki n'était pas Thor et il savait parfaitement ce à quoi pensait l'alien. Il haussa donc un sourcil, le regardant avec mépris, même si au fond il était prêt à tout pour pouvoir aller sauver son Secret.

« N'exagérons rien voulez-vous ? »

La moue déçue de l'alien aurait pu faire ricaner Loki un autre jour, mais toutes ses pensées étaient concentrées sur son Secret et il n'arrivait pas à le trouver amusant. Il le trouvait juste mou et beaucoup trop lent à répondre à sa demande. En repensant à ce que son Secret subissait en ce moment même, sa magie commença à s'agiter et il effraya involontairement son interlocuteur. Celui-ci prit peur et il s'inclina bien bas devant l'Asgardien en lui indiquant qu'il allait le conduire à son maître.

**oOo**

Lorsqu'il arriva sur Terre, son plan était toujours grossier et imprécis, mais cela ne faisait rien, il en connaissait les principales étapes et quel en serait la finalité, alors tout irait bien, il en était convaincu et surtout, il ferait tout pour qu'il en soit ainsi. Le Bifröst s'était ouvert dans un coin tranquille d'une ville animée. Un simple sort d'illusion avait suffi à le dissimuler aux yeux des humains, puis il s'était concentré sur l'énergie du Cube Cosmique, ce que convoitait son… associé, et ce qui permettrait également de faire venir l'armée qu'il avait demandé sur Terre. Il prévoyait de semer le chaos dans le monde de Midgard pour faire diversion sur ses véritables objectifs, pour qu'une fois sauvé, son Secret ne soit pas relié à son arrivé sur Midgard.

Il aurait sûrement pu trouver une meilleure idée, mais dans l'urgence, c'était la seule qu'il avait eue et elle tenait la route. Il aurait le temps de réfléchir à un plan B lorsque les problèmes surviendraient. Une fois connecté au Cube Cosmique, il força la magie de l'artefact à ouvrir un passage entre ici et son emplacement. Il aurait pu y aller directement grâce au Bifröst, mais Loki ne voulait pas qu'Heimdall puisse suivre ses déplacements, il se détacha dès lors du pont des Ases se rendant invisible à son gardien. Il n'avait désormais que peu de temps avant que Thor n'apparaisse pour le ramener à Asgard : maintenant qu'Heimdall ne pouvait plus connaître ses projets, nul doute qu'il allait envoyer son frère pour se mettre en travers de son chemin. À moins qu'il ne l'ait déjà fait, mais qu'à cause du lien qu'il maintenait entre le Bifröst et lui, le Dieu du Tonnerre n'avait pas pu passer ? Toujours était-il que Loki avait bien veillé à ce qu'Heimdall ne sache rien, même lorsqu'il avait rencontré les aliens.

Dès que le passage créé par le Cube fut assez grand, il le franchit et découvrit ainsi la salle de recherches du S.H.I.E.L.D. Son regard se posa aussitôt sur Nick Fury, présent avec les scientifiques, qu'il savait être le directeur de l'organisation. Sa rage lui chuchota de le tuer tout de suite, ainsi son Secret n'aurait plus à subir la violence de cet homme et de son groupe, mais il savait que quelqu'un d'autre reprendrait de toute façon la tête du S.H.I.E.L.D. à sa place. Il se désintéressa donc de l'homme et commença à user de sa magie pour capturer l'esprit d'un des scientifiques – un homme qu'il avait déjà vu avec Thor et son humaine. Il allait repartir après avoir assommé le reste des personnes présentes, lorsqu'un agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. armé d'un… arc… se jeta sur lui pour l'attaquer.

Loki n'eut aucun mal à le désarmer grâce à sa condition physique d'Asgardien et à sa magie. Mais au lieu de simplement le tuer, il se dit qu'il pourrait toujours être utile, au moins pour protéger le scientifique. Prendre possession de son esprit fut d'une facilité enfantine et il put ainsi découvrir que l'agent Barton possédait plusieurs niveaux d'accréditation qui pourraient bien lui être utile par la suite. Lorsqu'une des agents, Maria Hill d'après les souvenirs d'Œil-de-Faucon, tenta de s'interposer, Loki envoya seulement son ancien collègue sur elle, le temps d'ouvrir un nouveau passage avec le Cube. Il fit exprès de forcer le Cube à dépenser plus d'énergie que nécessaire, afin de créer un contrecoup dans la salle de recherches. Ce n'était qu'une petite vengeance, mais le Dieu de la Malice n'était jamais avare de mauvais coups.

Ils arrivèrent en Allemagne, à Stuttgart, sur la directive de Loki. Il fallait rassembler des morceaux d'iridium pour permettre au Cube de fonctionner sur une plus grande distance et de manière continue, et trouver une source d'énergie assez puissante pour stabiliser le Cube. Il savait déjà où trouver cette source en question, mais il devait d'abord s'occuper de l'iridium. Il donna tout d'abord ses ordres à Selvig pour qu'il commence les calculs sur le Cube, puis l'Asgardien se tourna vers le soldat de Fury. Il commença tout d'abord par l'interroger sur les différentes prisons gérées par le S.H.I.E.L.D. et il blêmit en apprenant qu'il en existait au moins une quinzaine et qu'elles étaient réparties à travers le monde entier. Il savait que le S.H.I.E.L.D. était une grosse organisation, mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle était basée à travers le monde entier.

Il les avait sous-estimés et cela lui prendrait énormément de temps de retrouver la trace de son petit Secret… alors que celui-ci subissait sûrement le pire entre les mains de ses tortionnaires. Loki en était malade.

« Hadrian Black. » Déclara soudain Clint.

Le Dieu se retourna vivement vers lui et craignit un instant d'avoir perdu le contrôle de sa magie, permettant à l'agent de se libérer du sort. Mais Loki remarqua rapidement – par la force de l'habitude – que si l'agent était conscient de son environnement et de ce qu'il se passait, il n'avait toujours repris possession de son corps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

« Celui que vous cherchez s'appelle Hadrian Black. Il est retenu à la Forteresse. »

« Hadrian… » Murmura Loki, savourant ce nom et cette nouvelle information sur son Secret, avec une joie non-dissimulée. Puis il se rappela qu'il n'avait rien demandé et brandit son sceptre vers Clint de manière menaçante. « Comment peux-tu savoir ? Et pourquoi me le dis-tu ?! »

« Hadrian Black a été arrêté il y a environ trois à quatre semaines, ayant été identifié comme un Mutant non-déclaré. Mais l'agent Coulson a découvert qu'il n'en n'était pas un. Depuis, il est étudié et interrogé pour que nous puissions en apprendre plus sur son genre. Le directeur Fury s'intéresse de près à son cas car cela pourrait mener à l'apparition d'une nouvelle race. »

Loki serra les dents en apprenant ça. Les Hommes étaient vraiment réfractaires à tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire, pour ne pas dire profondément racistes. C'était bien là leur plus grand défaut. Mais il ne perdait pas pour autant le fil de la conversation :

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma seconde question. »

Il agrémenta ces paroles d'une petite poussée de pouvoir pour le forcer à délier sa langue.

« Je… je n'aime pas les méthodes que mes collègues emploient. Il n'a rien fait de mal, à part sauver une classe d'enfants, et juste à cause de sa différence supposément dangereuse, il a été enfermé. Maintenant il est en plus traité comme un rat de laboratoire, parce qu'il a le malheur de ne pas avoir effectué cet acte devant un large public qui l'aurait acclamé en héros. »

Loki se contenta d'hocher la tête à l'intention de l'agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. et replongea dans ses pensées. Apparemment, il n'avait pas été le seul à voir les souvenirs de l'agent Barton, celui-ci avait vraisemblablement capté les dernières bribes de ses sentiments les plus forts, et il était de son côté. Ce fut étrange pour Loki de savoir que quelqu'un voulait réellement l'aider sans qu'il n'ait à contrôler cette personne – Clint aurait très bien pu se taire après tout, il n'aurait jamais pensé à demander des informations à l'homme puisqu'il ne connaissait pas le nom de son Secret jusque-là. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait…

Peut-être que… Peut-être pourrait-il rendre sa liberté à Œil-de-Faucon et qu'il accepterait de l'aider de son plein gré… Pouvait-il réellement prendre ce risque ? Cela serait plus facile pour lui, mais… Pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Loki qui n'avait toujours eu que sa ruse pour lui, ainsi que ses mensonges, avait énormément de mal à croire en la sincérité et l'altruisme. Oh bien sûr, concernant son Secret – Hadrian – il pourrait lui faire entièrement confiance, ils étaient liés après tout, mais un inconnu ? Un homme de l'ennemi même ? Cela lui semblait un peu trop surréaliste… Tenterait-il sa chance ou non ?

**oOo**

Loki pouvait maintenant se targuer de faire attention à chaque détail. En effet, la localisation du lieu où se trouvait l'iridium avait pris un certain temps. Temps qu'il avait mis à profit pour finir de concevoir son plan de manière plus approfondi. Il avait créé un scénario pour le S.H.I.E.L.D. et maintenant qu'il savait où se trouvait exactement Hadrian, il ne lui restait plus qu'à pouvoir y entrer. Il avait tenté tout d'abord de faire le voyage avec le Cube Cosmique, mais la Forteresse était vraisemblablement protégée par de lourdes barrières car même la magie particulière de l'artefact n'avait pas réussi à ouvrir un passage vers cette prison – Loki refusait de simplement l'appeler centre de recherches puisque les  _cobayes_  étaient retenus contre leur gré.

Pourtant, quand son frère était soudain apparu et avait engagé le combat avec l'homme de fer, Loki avait douté pendant un instant de son plan. Il savait que Thor voudrait immédiatement le ramener à Asgard pour le punir de ses crimes envers l'humanité. Il pensait vraiment lui faire peur en plus en disant cela. Thor avait toujours été un éternel naïf et le fait qu'il pensait que le Père de Toute Chose, Odin, puisse être clément avec lui s'il montrait des signes de repentance, n'en était qu'une preuve de plus.

Pendant ces longs mois où Loki avait vécu enfermé dans sa chambre, jamais Odin n'avait tenté de pénétrer dans ses appartements pour prendre de ses nouvelles, il l'aurait alors senti, comme il avait senti chaque tentative de son blond de frère. Non, le Père de Toute Chose avait des affaires bien plus importantes et urgentes que la santé de son propre fils, du moins celui qu'il avait adopté. Parfois Loki se demandait pourquoi Odin avait fait de lui son fils si c'était pour ne pas s'occuper de lui. Il ne l'aimait même pas ! Alors pourquoi disait-on de lui qu'il était son enfant ? Le Roi des Dieux avait fait le choix de l'adopter, ce n'était pas comme s'il était un bâtard dont il devait s'occuper pour les apparences, de plus il avait déjà Thor à l'époque, alors pourquoi ?

Cette question torturait souvent Loki, mais elle n'était pourtant pas au centre de sa journée, seul Hadrian occupait son esprit et la manière dont il allait venir à son aide. L'arrivée de Thor fit donc craindre au Dieu de la Malice, un retournement de situation qu'il ne pourrait pas gérer ou qui pourrait le retarder. Heureusement, après s'être castagné – soit ces humains héros avaient la mentalité d'Asgardiens, soit les Ases avaient basés leurs valeurs sur celles des humains – ils avaient apparemment décidés d'agir ensemble pour le garder à l'œil.

Cette solution convenait parfaitement à Loki, tant qu'il pouvait voir de visu, le grand directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D. Il comptait implanter dans le cerveau de Fury, à l'aide d'un peu de magie et de persuasion, l'idée de l'envoyer se faire étudier à la Forteresse. Avec un peu plus de temps, il aurait pu réaliser cela à la seule force de ses mots – quoiqu'avec un individu tel que Nick Fury, cela aurait peut-être pris encore plus de temps – mais il n'en n'avait pas et il voulait à tout prix réussir. Le sort passa comme une lettre à la poste et bien que Thor tentât de s'interposer, Fury lui fit entendre raison, arguant qu'ils trouveraient ainsi un moyen de sauver les personnes qu'il avait hypnotisées.

Quand Thor accepta assez rapidement cet argument, Loki eut la confirmation que son frère n'avait rien dans la cervelle et qu'Asgard n'aurait pas survécu à son règne ! Oh bien sûr il aurait sûrement été là pour réparer ses erreurs, à l'époque il croyait encore pouvoir être aimé par son père, mais cela aurait tout de même été un désastre. Mais pour une fois, Loki était content que son frère soit si stupide, sinon son plan serait tombé à l'eau et il aurait dû trouver en toute hâte un plan B. Il fut également bien heureux de ne pas avoir simplement pris le contrôle de l'esprit de Nick car l'homme était un fieffé menteur et il ne laissait personne se mettre en travers de ses objectifs. Se priver d'un tel pouvoir aurait été très dommage pour Loki, mais il avait fait le bon choix.

Toutefois, avant d'arriver à la Forteresse, il avait prévu une petite mise en scène pour leur faire baisser la garde. Elle avait été préparée au millimètre près et elle commença par une fausse semi-révélation de ses intentions à l'agent Romanoff. Il lui souffla qu'Hulk serait leur perte car bientôt il se réveillerait et mettrait en danger leur équipe, grâce à l'intervention de l'agent Barton, avant de faire mine de s'en vouloir de lui avoir raconté cela.

Comme s'il pouvait par erreur révéler une partie de son plan ? Il n'était pas dénué de bon sens ! Et il ne se trouvait pas non plus être un mégalomane fou qui prendrait énormément de temps pour raconter toute la vérité sur son plan machiavélique, ce qui laisserait assez de temps aux héros pour le vaincre. Non merci, il n'était certainement pas une personne de ce genre et même si c'était le cas, il était bien trop intelligent pour se mettre à expliquer à quel point il était diabolique à ses ennemis. Mais bien sûr, l'agent Romanoff semblait convaincue de ses fantastiques capacités de persuasion et s'était mise à courir prévenir les autres du danger.

Mais alors qu'elle quittait tout juste la pièce qui lui servait de cellule, le vaisseau tangua dangereusement et des alarmes se mirent à rugir. Thor, présent également avec Natasha, se tourna vers Loki, sûrement pour critiquer ses manières ou l'interroger sur ses objectifs, ses raisons, mais il ne remarqua qu'une cellule vide. Le Dieu blond se rua à l'intérieur après l'avoir ouverte, et Loki, qui s'était rendu invisible, en profita pour sortir tranquillement et refermer la prison derrière son benêt de frère. Thor commença à s'énerver, essayant de forcer les murs de verre extrêmement résistants. Le Dieu de la Malice le regarda faire avec un petit sourire en coin supérieur et son attitude hurlant  _« prit à son propre jeu »_.

Lorsque Coulson entra soudain dans la pièce, avec dans les mains une arme qui n'avait pas l'air d'être inoffensive, surtout lorsque Loki apprit qu'elle avait été créée suite aux recherches sur le Tesseract – le Cube Cosmique – l'Asgardien ne lui laissa pas le temps de tirer. Il se matérialisa immédiatement derrière lui et l'embrocha avec son sceptre. Il ne savait pas si l'agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. en mourrait ou non, mais Loki prit beaucoup de plaisir à cela : l'agent Barton lui avait dit que c'était à cause de lui que son Secret était enfermé et maltraité, comment n'aurait-il pas pu prendre plaisir à le venger ?

En voyant cela, Thor s'acharna sur la vitre, mais celle-ci ne céda pas. Loki laissa un sourire satisfait étirer ses lèvres alors que l'agent Coulson agonisait au sol. Il se concentra ensuite pour voir ce qu'il se passait dans le reste du vaisseau et apparemment la bataille n'avait pas duré longtemps. Heureusement d'ailleurs car sinon cela aurait paru suspect qu'il ne disparaisse pas juste après son évasion. Lorsque Nick Fury se précipita dans la pièce, Loki joua le jeu et lui fit un signe de la main pour le saluer, comme s'il comptait s'en aller ensuite, mais il laissa le directeur l'en empêcher à l'aide d'un gadget paralysant.

Loki se laissa sombrer dans l'inconscience, une fois certain que la suggestion qu'il avait implanté dans l'esprit de Nick, était bien en place et que malgré ce qu'il venait d'arriver, il l'emmènerait toujours à la Forteresse.

**oOo**

Le Dieu de la Ruse se réveilla juste avant que le vaisseau ne se stationne à quelques milles du centre de recherches où il allait pouvoir retrouver Hadrian. Il commença donc la mise en scène en créant un double de lui-même et en se rendant invisible. Les agents Romanoff et Barton entrèrent dans sa cellule et commencèrent à menotter son clone endormi. Loki ne fit rien pour les en empêcher, remarquant juste que les yeux de son ancien pantin avaient perdu leur éclat bleuté irréel, mais qu'ils gardaient cette couleur bleu-outremer.

Le clone fut réveillé et déplacé jusqu'à un transporteur de petit gabarit qui allait l'amener à terre. Loki suivit le mouvement, toujours caché derrière ses pouvoirs. Heureusement, il ne croisa que très peu de monde sur le trajet, il ne connaissait pas exactement les pouvoirs du groupe de justiciers à qui son frère s'était joint, mais il préférait ne pas tenter le diable et minimiser les risques. Après tout, son Secret était sa priorité.

Le faux Loki fut remis à des gardes une fois dans le centre et le Dieu eut tôt fait de les envoûter pour qu'ils ne représentent plus de danger. Il prit toutefois le temps de les interroger sur les moyens de sorties et sur l'emplacement de son Secret, avant de les envoyer piquer un somme dans les vestiaires. Son double continua toutefois son chemin, ayant pour ordre de semer un peu de grabuge au bon moment.

Ce fut donc d'un pas décidé et rapide que Loki commença à marcher le long des couloirs, à la recherche de la cellule où se trouvait son Secret. Son corps tremblait d'impatience à l'idée de le revoir, de le rencontrer. Il ressentait sa présence partout où il allait, à cause du lien ouvert entre eux deux. Bien sûr il aurait pu se baser uniquement sur ce lien, justement, pour le retrouver, mais il ne pourrait pas en faire de même au moment de repartir, alors il préparait le chemin du retour de cette façon. Et puis à vrai dire, cela lui permettait d'occuper son esprit. Lorsqu'il avait vu son Secret à travers le Bifröst, sur l'instant, l'urgence avait prédominé sur tout le reste. Mais maintenant qu'il était un peu plus calme, et qu'il ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques mètres de son Secret... La tension et l'inquiétude commençait à monter en lui.

C'était stupide, il était un Dieu, il ne devrait pas ainsi craindre de se retrouver face à un simple Midgardien, mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel humain, il était lié à lui, il possédait une puissance semblable à celle des Asgardiens, il était… Il était parfait. Oui, il devait sûrement l'être. Du moins à ses yeux. Mais ce qui effrayait surtout l' _envahisseur_ , c'était l'idée que son Secret puisse le rejeter, ne pas vouloir de lui… Cette idée le terrifiait ! Il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait partager des choses, une personne qui le comprendrait, la magie ne faisait pas les choses différemment, et pourtant il pourrait tout de même refuser son existence ou sa présence… Comment devrait-il réagir si cela arrivait ?

Finalement il arriva à destination et il se recomposa un masque d'assurance. Montrer ses faiblesses et ses attentes dès la première rencontre pourrait l'effrayer… Cela l'effrayait lui-même.

« Hey mais regardez qui voilà. » Murmura-t-il doucement en s'approchant de la porte épaisse. Derrière se tenait la personne pour qui il avait envahi la Terre.

Il entendit du bruit provenant de derrière la porte et il perçut, grâce à sa magie, le mouvement de recul de son Secret. Cela le blessa, mais il se reprit, il ne savait pas qui exactement se trouvait derrière la porte, son rejet indirect ne lui était pas destiné. Et cette pensée le fit serrer les poings de rage. Ils l'avaient blessé au point qu'il les craigne… ! Ils méritaient tous de mourir ! Mais d'abord, son Secret, lui et toujours lui.

« Non, non, n'aie pas peur… Attends. »

À l'aide de ses pouvoirs, il déverrouilla la lourde porte. La serrure cliqueta presque sinistrement en glissant hors de la gâche. Loki ouvrit ensuite la porte, redoutant la suite des événements, sûrement tout autant que son Secret.

Ce qui le frappa en premier, fut l'intensité du regard de son Secret. Ses yeux étaient verts comme les siens, mais ceux de son Secret semblaient véritablement luire. Les plus simplets diraient sûrement qu'il avait les yeux émeraude, mais Loki aurait tendance à dire que les yeux de son Secret avaient le vert de l'absinthe.

« Cela fait tellement longtemps que je t'attends… » Murmura-t-il, ne pouvant s'en empêcher.

Il voulait le serrer contre lui, tout découvrir de son futur nouvel ami et surtout s'excuser de ne pas avoir pu être là plus tôt. Loki se retint toutefois de se montrer si brusque et pour réfréner ses envies, il prit le temps de le regarder réellement. Il eut beaucoup de mal à rester neutre devant l'aspect meurtri du jeune homme. Il était si maigre, il semblait si fragile… Différentes blessures, plus ou moins récentes, plus ou moins guéries, à différents stades de cicatrisation, bardaient sa peau. La colère de Loki fut immense à ce moment-là, mais il se contint, il savait que s'il faisait demi-tour pour punir chaque employé de ce centre, cela pourrait être mal interprété par le prisonnier.

Il ne fut jamais aussi heureux d'avoir eu raison lorsqu'il vit Harry baisser les yeux, cherchant à se soustraire à son jugement. Mais en agissant ainsi, Harry fit aussi comprendre à Loki qu'ils avaient les mêmes peurs, ils étaient encore plus proches qu'il ne le pensait au départ. Cela le peina de voir qu'il doutait de lui, tout en le rassurant. Il sentit ensuite sa magie, sa magie recluse à l'intérieur de son corps, sa magie brimée par ces menottes, qui tentait désespérément d'entrer en contact avec la magie ambiante. Loki ne put qu'admirer le courage et la force de son Secret de pouvoir supporter pareille torture. Elle était également puissante, mais l'Asgardien n'y fit pas attention, c'était sa douceur et sa force qui impressionnaient bien plus le Dieu.

Et puis il vit son âme. Les notions de pureté et de souillure inventées par les Hommes ne voulaient rien dire, à part l'âge de l'âme. À la naissance, l'âme d'un bébé était immaculée et jeune – dite pure – et à sa mort, l'âme d'un Homme, quelques fussent ses actions, sera sombre et morte – dite souillée. Cela ne servait donc qu'à mesurer la date de la mort d'un être vivant et seule la mort ou les Reines des morts, pouvaient se targuer de connaître la date des morts. Cependant, l'âme n'était pas qu'un degré d'une fausse pureté, elle était autre chose et celle de son Secret était exceptionnelle.

Sa forte densité trahissait tout d'abord une existence dure et sans futilités, aussi bien dans son mode de vie que dans le cours de sa vie. Celle-ci avait dû être dictée par une ou des raisons de vivre fortes, et il n'en n'avait jamais dérogé. Ce qui était cependant le plus impressionnant, était la couleur de son âme : principalement orange et bleue, avec quelques touches de rouge et de vert. Cela voulait dire que l'honneur avait une place importante dans sa vie, mais qu'il était aussi une personne enthousiaste et sage, cherchant la paix et la sécurité. Le rouge qui semblait peu à peu régresser, évoquait sa propension à l'action et soulignait son côté passionnel. Quant au vert, il était représentatif de l'espoir qui l'habitait et de son lien fort avec la nature.

Le vert et le rouge étaient deux couleurs qui allaient et venaient dans son âme, éclatait par moment avant de disparaître, puis de réapparaître soudainement, tandis que l'orange et le bleu étaient bien plus stable et durable, caractéristiques de ses besoins.

Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, Loki rejoignit en quelques enjambées son Secret, et sa main vint délicatement se poser sur sa joue. Il apprécia la douceur de sa peau, même s'il sentait la tristesse et la rage s'emparer de son cœur en se rendant compte à quel point il était maigre. Il voulait tellement le venger, faire payer au S.H.I.E.L.D. pour ce que les agents de cette organisation lui avaient fait. Mais l'âme se teinta de paillettes noires et violettes, symboles de sa confusion et de sa détresse. Mû par une brusque impulsion, il embrassa délicatement son front pour tenter de le rassurer, puis chuchota :

« Tu es encore plus parfait que je me l'étais imaginé. » Sa voix était serrée par l'émotion. Il avait trouvé celui qui était fait pour lui.

Le souffle de son Secret se bloqua dans sa gorge et il releva enfin le visage vers le Dieu. Loki n'était pas vraiment doué pour sourire, alors il tenta à la place de faire passer tous ses sentiments dans son regard. Cela sembla fonctionner car du vert explosa dans le tableau de son âme et des larmes de soulagement se mirent à rouler sur ses joues. Loki le prit immédiatement dans une étreinte ferme et protectrice, le laissant pleurer sur son épaule.

Harry mit un long moment à se reprendre et quelques rougeurs colorèrent ses joues quand il s'éloigna enfin de Loki.

« Désolé… » Chuchota-t-il, d'une voix abîmée de n'avoir que trop peu parlé et d'avoir trop crié.

Le Dieu de la Malice hocha simplement la tête, mais son regard sapin fut attiré par les lèvres rouges qu'il mordillait. Harry sembla s'en rendre compte car il rougit un peu plus sous l'intensité de son regard.

« Je suis Loki. » Se présenta finalement le Dieu.

« Harry. Juste Harry… » Répondit son Secret.

L'Asgardien haussa un sourcil, l'agent Barton avait pourtant dit qu'il s'appelait Hadrian… Mais peut-être s'agissait-il là d'un surnom qui était devenu comme un prénom pour lui, il se contenta d'hocher de nouveau la tête. Il était un peu mal à l'aise, car il ne savait pas comment agir avec le jeune humain : il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait connaître de leur situation, s'il pouvait lui révéler des informations par rapport aux Dieux ou non. Mais celui-ci débloqua la situation sans le savoir :

« Je… Je porte votre marque. » Fit-il, toujours d'une voix faible.

Une douce sérénité s'insinua en Loki, il n'aurait rien à cacher à son Secret, il pourrait tout lui dire, quel soulagement !

« Nous en parlerons plus tard Harry. Nous devons partir d'ici. Peux-tu marcher ? »

Le jeune homme voulait se montrer fort et il acquiesça, même en sentant parfaitement ses jambes trembler. Pourtant il savait qu'il ne pourrait faire qu'une dizaine de mètres avant de s'effondrer. Cela faisait trop longtemps que son corps était poussé à bout, il n'était certainement pas au meilleur de sa forme.

« Pas beaucoup… » Répondit-il finalement, entre figue et raisin, ni oui ni non.

Loki s'autorisa un mince sourire en coin, il aimait les personnes fortes qui n'abandonnaient pas facilement. Harry devenait vraiment de plus en plus intéressant, au fur et à mesure qu'il se dévoilait. C'était comme s'il avait été créé pour lui et il espérait sincèrement qu'Harry pensait la même chose de lui, ils pourraient ainsi rester ensemble aussi longtemps que cela leur serait permis.

« Je vais te lancer un sort dans ce cas. »

Il fit bien attention à ne pas user du mot d' _aide_  afin de ne pas froisser son Secret et celui-ci sembla apprécier l'attention car il accepta assez facilement. Harry se retrouva donc à léviter légèrement au-dessus du sol, après que Loki ait pris soin de lui enlever ces menottes répugnantes qui le bridait. Immédiatement, la magie du Midgardien se mit au travail pour soigner son corps, tout en fêtant le retour de son lien à la nature, comme si elle avait senti que cette fois serait la bonne.

Loki mena donc le cortège, laissa à Harry un minimum de contrôle dans ses déplacements – en se penchant en avant il avançait un peu plus vite, il ralentissait s'il se penchait en arrière, et s'il tournait le buste, il pouvait prendre une direction – sans pour autant fatiguer son corps et en faisant surtout attention à ce qu'il ne perde pas le contrôle du processus en allant trop vite ou en tombant.

Sur le chemin, Loki dut envoûter quelques gardes, mais ils ne rencontrèrent aucun problème majeur. Une fois arrivés à l'extérieur du centre de recherches, au beau milieu de nulle part, Harry commença à se demander comment ils allaient pouvoir partir, tout en échappant à leurs futurs poursuivants – car on finirait forcément par se rendre compte de son absence. Mais Loki se tenait confiant à ses côtés, alors il prit le parti d'attendre et de voir, de lui faire confiance tout simplement… C'était étrange d'avoir de nouveau confiance en quelqu'un après ses longues semaines de tortures… C'était également rassurant et salvateur, une puissante chaleur le réchauffait de l'intérieur, le tranquillisant.

Un vrombissement infernal le sortit toutefois de ses pensées et il observa, ahuri, un petit vaisseau descendre du ciel vers eux. Loki fit un petit sourire en coin satisfait. Tout se passait pour le mieux ! La porte de la soute de l'engin s'ouvrit et ils entendirent difficilement :

« Dépêchez-vous de monter ! »

Loki attrapa la main d'Harry et l'aida à se hisser dans les airs pour passer l'écart entre le sol et la rampe d'accès. Il le libéra ensuite du sort qui lui permettait de léviter et Harry s'effondra presque sur lui, ne s'attendant pas à retourner au sol si vite. Loki ne le laissa cependant pas tomber et le tint fermement à la taille, avec un petit sourire goguenard qui tira au sorcier une fausse expression exaspérée – ses yeux pétillaient trop d'amusement pour qu'il puisse être réellement fâché. Lorsqu'ils s'avancèrent vers le cockpit, le Dieu de la Malice ne fit cependant rien pour le lâcher, l'entrainant avec lui. Il s'installa donc dans le fauteuil voisin du pilote, Harry dans ses bras – celui-ci n'avait pas l'air non plus de vouloir en sortir immédiatement puisqu'il s'endormit presqu'aussitôt.

L'Asgardian capta le regard bleuté de Clint et leva un sourcil :

« Quoi ? »

« Rien, je vous trouve juste trop mignons tous les deux ! » Rétorqua l'agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. avec un sourire de canaille.

Loki ne répondit rien, se contentant de se tourner vers le ciel qui défilait devant eux. Il avait longtemps hésité à faire confiance à cet ennemi, mais il avait finalement cédé, peut-être par caprice, peut-être parce qu'il voulait du soutien pour lui, comme pour son Secret. Toujours était-il qu'il l'avait fait et qu'il avait libéré Clint de son emprise. Bien sûr, il avait eu besoin que l'agent se trouve à l'intérieur du S.H.I.E.L.D. pour la suite, alors il avait jeté un sort sur ses yeux pour que l'on continue de croire qu'il était envoûté. Ainsi, en le sauvant, ses amis ne se méfieraient plus de lui, tout comme Fury avait baissé sa garde après avoir réussi à le  _capturer_.

« Contente-toi de conduire en silence. » Répliqua Loki.

Mais Barton ne s'y trompa pas et sourit de toutes ses dents. Loki n'était pas très porté sur les démonstrations sentimentales publiques – sauf peut-être avec son Secret – car il n'y était pas habitué. Il lui faudrait donc du temps, mais Œil-de-Faucon le savait déjà et il attendrait que Loki accepte de l'appeler «  _ami_  » sans tourner autour du pot. Il se fit en tout cas la réflexion, en jetant un autre coup d'œil à Hadrian Black, qu'il avait fait le bon choix, peu importe que cela paraisse être une trahison aux yeux de ses collègues, il ne faisait que ce que son cœur lui dictait.

« Au fait, c'est Harry, pas Hadrian. » Fit soudain le Dieu de la Malice, comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées – et après réflexion, c'était possible après tout.

« Ça marche. » Se contenta-t-il de répondre, se concentrant cette fois sur le trajet.

_**A suivre…** _

**°0o0°**

Ouais ! Terminé ! Ce chapitre est bien plus long que les autres, mais je ne voulais pas mettre la fuite d'Harry et Loki dans le chapitre suivant, je n'aurais pas eu l'impression d'avancer dans l'histoire sinon. Et je pense que cela vous aurait un peu frustré vous aussi XD

En tout cas voilà, Clint sera du côté de Loki et Harry ! Trop bien ce Clint, il a tout compris lui ;)

Sinon, je voulais vous expliquer un peu les couleurs de l'âme dont Loki parle, les symboliques de couleurs que vous allez voir juste après ne sont pas de moi, ils sont basés sur les croyances populaires pourrions-nous dire :

\- Rouge : Passion, Puissance, Courage, Action

\- Bleu : Paix, Sagesse, Rêverie, Sécurité, Confiance

\- Vert : Espérance, Nature, Foi, Satisfaction

\- Jaune : Calme, Jalousie, Science, Orgueil

\- Blanc : Innocence, Chasteté, Silence

\- Or/Argent : Immortalité, Gloire, Respect, Dignité

\- Orange : Enthousiasme, Honneur, Ambition, Energie

\- Violet : Mélancolie, Tristesse, Noblesse, Secret

\- Gris : Sobriété, Peur, Monotonie

\- Noir : Mort, Détresse, Angoisse, Elégance

A savoir que si votre âme est d'une couleur, par exemple Or/Argent, cela ne veut pas forcément dire que vous êtes les 4 adjectifs à la fois, vous pouvez n'être qu'Immortel ou Respectueux, ou les deux à la fois, etc. Loki est capable de ressentir la différence car il est un puissant sorcier.

Concernant les couleurs de l'âme de Loki… Peut-être que je vous le dirais dans un autre chapitre XD

Bon, à bientôt mes petits sorciers !

_Une review ou un sort !_


	9. Partie I – VIII : Le contrecoup d'un choix

**Disclaimer**  : Harry Potter appartient à J. , Avengers appartient à licence Marvel et je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire (ou alors on ne m'a pas prévenu lol)

 **Bêta :**  Nemesis527 (un gros merci à elle !)

 **Rating**  : T

 **Genre**  : Romance, Emotional Comfort, Feeling Alone, Implied Torture

 **Crossover**  : Harry Potter & Avengers

 **Warning**  : Film  _Avengers_  + saga Harry Potter (post canon)

 **Pairing**  : Loki x Harry

Hey les sorciers !

Nous sommes déjà au dernier chapitre de la Partie 1 de cette jolie fanfiction. Il y aura au prochain chapitre, un Interlude, puis on enchaine sur la Partie 2, qui sera à peu près aussi longue à un ou deux chapitres près, ils seront peut-être plus longs et plus riches en rebondissements aussi.

Concernant ce chapitre, on va revenir un tout petit peu en arrière par rapport au précédent chapitre, juste parce que j'ai envie d'écrire un peu sur Clint, mais sinon on arrive dans la partie « Bataille à la Tour Stark » selon le film. Bien sûr, cela ne se passera pas exactement pareil, mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même !

Allez, bonne lecture :)

**°0o0°**

_**Partie I – VIII : Le contrecoup d'un choix** _

**…**

Clint avait regardé Loki se faire emmener par les gardes de la Forteresse. Il détestait sincèrement cet endroit. Il n'avait heureusement pas eu le temps d'en entendre parler lorsqu'il était encore un voyou et un criminel, mais il l'avait bien trop connu, même si ce n'était qu'en tant qu'Agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. Le directeur Fury l'avait souvent sommé de l'y accompagner, peut-être parce qu'il n'était pas du genre à poser de questions ou à parler de ce qu'il pourrait y voir, ou peut-être était-ce une sorte de menace sous-jacente si jamais il replongeait dans ses anciens vices.

La Forteresse était presqu'une zone de non-loi, malgré les nombreux gardes et les scientifiques qui vivaient ici presqu'à plein temps. En vérité, c'était justement à cause d'eux que la Forteresse était ce qu'elle était. Les scientifiques n'avaient aucune considération pour les Mutants réunis ici, certaines de leurs expériences étaient du même niveau que les essais réalisés sur les juifs pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale et d'autres étaient même pires. Que leurs cobayes soient en bon état ou non, n'avait pas la moindre importance pour eux, tant qu'ils obtenaient des résultats. Leur état psychologique n'était pas non plus surveillé et si un Mutant arrivait à ressortir d'un tel endroit, Clint était certain que ce dernier serait devenu totalement fou ou brisé.

Les gardes eux, étaient généralement racistes ou avaient une dent particulièrement aiguisée contre les Mutants, il n'était donc pas rare de les voir mettre une correction aux pensionnaires, sans raison particulière. Les gardes se permettaient tout avec les détenus, vraiment tout. Une fois, Clint était tombé sur un combat entre deux Mutants armés d'un petit couteau mal aiguisé. Autour d'eux, les gardes hurlaient et pariaient sur celui qui tomberait en premier. Le directeur Fury leur avait seulement demandé de les ramener dans leurs cellules car le spectacle était pathétique. Œil-de-Faucon avait été heureux ce jour-là de ne pas être né avec des pouvoirs étranges, car sinon il aurait sûrement fini à la place de ces personnes. Clint ne savait pas tout ce qu'il pouvait se passer d'autre dans cet endroit, mais il en avait de bonnes idées.

Alors lorsqu'il avait vu dans l'esprit de Loki – au même moment où le Dieu avait vu son esprit, il ne savait pas si c'était la même chose pour tout le monde cependant, car le frère de Thor avait été surpris qu'il connaisse ses raisons et ses objectifs – un jeune homme qu'il avait reconnu comme étant la nouvelle lubie de Fury, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de vouloir aider le Dieu. Ce n'était de toute façon pas la première fois qu'il se trouvait du mauvais côté de la ligne – celle qui séparait le bien et le mal en deux catégories bien distinctes pour ne pas perturber le petit peuple – et pour une fois, ce serait pour une bonne cause. Comment cela pourrait-il ne pas être le cas, quand la motivation de cet homme était de sauver quelqu'un à qui il tenait ?

Il n'avait pu qu'effleurer l'esprit de l'Asgardien, contrairement à celui-ci, mais il en avait vu assez pour comprendre quelques points : visiblement il ne connaissait pas personnellement celui qu'il voulait sauver, pourtant ses sentiments étaient vraiment très forts à son encontre et il était déterminé à tout faire pour le sauver. Cela avait amplement suffit à Clint, surtout quand il avait fait le lien entre le jeune homme que Loki avait entraperçu grâce à la magie du Bifröst, et l'obsession de Fury enfermée à la Forteresse.

Peut-être bien qu'il était égoïste et qu'il voulait juste faire une bonne action pour son karma, mais Clint voulait réellement aider Loki à sortir Hadrian Black de ce centre de recherches qui ressemblait par bien des aspects à un centre de torture. Il avait vu Loki hésiter et en cherchant à frôler de nouveau son esprit pour comprendre ce qui l'empêchait de prendre une décision, il avait senti un sentiment de solitude, de méfiance et d'hésitation monter en lui. Il avait alors plus ou moins compris que l'Asgardien n'avait jamais eu d'amis ou bien que ceux qu'il avait pu considérer comme tels à un moment donné l'avaient trahi par la suite.

L'archer n'avait pas su comment gérer cette nouvelle : cela lui avait semblé étrange que des dieux puissent avoir des problèmes similaires à ceux des humains, surtout pour des choses comme l'amitié… Mais en même temps, cela l'avait touché, il s'était rappelé toutes ses années où lui-même n'avait personne pour l'épauler ou pour le soigner. Le S.H.I.E.L.D. lui avait apporté cette famille qu'il désirait à une époque et si des endroits comme la Forteresse n'avaient pas existés, il aurait pu fermer les yeux sur leurs idéaux presque racistes et paranoïaques. Mais le S.H.I.E.L.D. avait construit la Forteresse et avait autorisé des scientifiques à jouer avec les corps d'êtres vivants.

Ce fut pour toutes ces raisons qu'il assomma Natasha au moment où ils se posèrent dans le hangar de l'Helicarrier. Il bazarda rapidement sa coéquipière entre deux boîtes de stockage, histoire qu'on ne la remarque pas immédiatement et il commença à vérifier le niveau de carburant du quinjet et à prendre quelques barils au cas où. Après tout, Loki l'avait en effet libéré du sort de contrôle, mais il ne lui avait pas pour autant révélé tous ses plans. Était-il méfiant envers lui ou envers l'organisation à laquelle il appartenait, et qui serait capable de torturer un de leur agent ? Peu importe car Clint ne lui en voulait pas.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, alors qu'il tentait de se détendre en oubliant qu'on pouvait à tout moment venir l'arrêter, il reçut le signal de Loki, il avait retrouvé Black et il était sur le chemin du retour. Clint commença à faire un rapide contrôle du quinjet et calcula le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour retourner à la Forteresse : ce serait dangereux pour eux qu'il se retrouve à patienter et qu'il attire ainsi l'attention sur lui. Connaissant assez bien l'Helicarrier, Clint n'eut besoin que de trois flèches dont deux électriques, pour désactiver l'alarme, neutraliser la caméra principale et faire ouvrir la porte du hangar. Il s'installa immédiatement dans le poste de pilotage du quinjet et s'enfuit par la grande porte.

Il ne fut pas suivi à sa plus grande satisfaction et il avait pensé à désactiver le système de localisation de l'appareil. Œil-de-Faucon amorçait sa descente quand il aperçut le Dieu d'Asgard sortir du bâtiment, avec quelqu'un à ses côtés. Il se reconcentra sur sa maîtrise du vaisseau et le descendit à hauteur des futurs passagers, sans pour autant se poser, afin de rapidement pouvoir repartir. Il savait que de nombreux satellites du S.H.I.E.L.D. gravitaient autour de la Terre et donc rester stationnaire serait dangereux. Loki monta dans le vaisseau en aidant sa charge à en faire de même, après qu'il les ait pressés de le faire.

Clint les regarda s'installer à côté de lui, et observa du coin de l'œil les deux hommes. Loki serrait Black contre lui avec possessivité, comme s'il craignait qu'on le lui prenne – et sa peur n'était peut-être pas totalement injustifiée. Le jeune sauvé venait quant à lui de s'endormir, apparemment confiant dans les bras d'un Dieu qui était en train d'envahir la Terre. Il semblait plus petit que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, la semaine dernière pourtant, mais cette impression n'était due qu'à sa maigreur plus avancée.

« Quoi ? »

La voix de Loki le sortit de ses pensées. Il fit de son mieux pour cacher son inquiétude et afficha un sourire espiègle :

« Rien, je vous trouve juste trop mignons tous les deux ! » Rétorqua-t-il.

Loki ne répondit pas tout de suite, observant pendant quelques minutes le paysage de nuages, défiler devant lui.

« Contente-toi de conduire en silence. » Répliqua-t-il soudainement.

Clint ne put s'empêcher de sourire, qui aurait cru que le Dieu serait si timide – il n'était pas timide comme on pouvait se l'imaginer, rougissant et bégayant, mais il ne se dévoilait pas si facilement. Mais il avait bon espoir que la présence de Black pourrait changer cela. Clint était vraiment persuadé d'avoir fait le bon choix car non seulement il avait sauvé ce pauvre gars des griffes de scientifiques insensibles, mais il aidait un Dieu à devenir un peu plus sociable. Ça allait lui faire plein de bons points pour son karma !

« Au fait, c'est Harry, pas Hadrian. » Annonça soudainement Loki, le sortant de ses pensées sur son karma.

« Ça marche. » Se contenta-t-il de répondre, se concentrant cette fois sur le trajet.

Le quinjet traçait son chemin jusqu'en Allemagne, où ils devaient retrouver Selvig et récupérer le Cube et les morceaux d'iridium récupérés par l'équipe envoûtée sur place, sous la protection magique de Loki – Clint ne le savait pas, mais Harry l'avait sentie et c'était ce qui l'avait également rassuré.

Clint se posa dans un endroit discret, désert et couvert, pour ne pas apparaître sur les écrans du S.H.I.E.L.D. puis ils patientèrent. Selvig et l'armée d'hypnotisés de Loki ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Par la force de son esprit, le Dieu leur commanda de charger le quinjet avec le Cube et l'iridium, sans pour autant se lever ou lâcher son petit paquet endormi. Maintenant qu'il l'avait entre ses bras, le lien n'en semblait que plus fort et il s'émerveillait de ce qu'il ressentait à travers celui-ci. Cela ressemblait vaguement à ce qu'il ressentait en contrôlant l'esprit d'un autre vivant, mais cela n'avait rien de comparable. Là où il ne pouvait que donner des ordres à ses marionnettes, car il emprisonnait au fond de leur esprit leurs capacités de réflexion, le lien qu'il entretenait avec Harry lui permettait de ressentir ses émotions et de capturer certaines de ses pensées et il était certain que cela marchait dans les deux sens. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait si proche de quelqu'un.

Une fois l'iridium et le Cube Cosmique chargés, Loki renvoya ses marionnettes à leur petite vie sans intérêt, après leur avoir effacé la mémoire. Cela conforta Clint dans son idée qu'aider Loki était la meilleure chose à faire, même s'il ne voyait toujours pas à quoi le Tesseract et l'iridium allaient maintenant lui servir. À la grande surprise de l'archer, ils ne repartirent pas non plus immédiatement et le Docteur Selvig commença à gribouiller des calculs dans son coin.

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, il se sentait beaucoup mieux, dans sa magie comme dans son corps. Il lui faudrait encore une bonne semaine de repos pour redevenir physiquement fort, mais sa magie était prête à être utilisée à tout moment, répondant à la moindre de ses injonctions, il ne se sentait plus courbaturé et ne ressentait plus aucune douleur. Pourtant, sa première réaction ne fut pas de s'examiner sous toutes les coutures pour vérifier que tous ses bleus avaient disparus. Non, il préféra se blottir contre le corps délicieusement chaud qui l'entourait, et il était même prêt à se rendormir quand des doigts fins et experts, se mirent à lui masser le crâne. Il sentit un visage se pencher vers lui et un nez caresser la masse sombre et désordonnée qui lui servait de cheveux.

Il ouvrit alors paresseusement un œil et rencontra un visage à la mâchoire carrée et aux yeux bleus. Il fronça les sourcils, cet homme ne ressemblait en rien à son Dieu – oui,  _son_ , et alors ? il était bien venu pour lui, non ? – et cela le perturba l'espace d'un instant. Puis son esprit s'éclaircit et il réussit à trier ses pensées : son Dieu le tenait contre lui, alors l'homme devant lui ne pouvait pas être Loki.

« Il s'appelle Clint Barton. » Déclara une voix douce et basse qu'il ne connaissait que depuis très peu de temps – pour ne pas dire quelques heures – mais qu'il arrivait déjà à identifier.

« C'est un agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. » Répondit simplement Harry, une demande d'explication sous-jacente.

« Oui c'est vrai, mais il a voulu t'aider. »

Clint retint son sourire, il ne voulait pas offenser le Dieu, mais cela l'amusait beaucoup de voir la manière dont il essayait de se distancer de lui, comme s'il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il ait reçu de l'aide ou qu'on puisse vouloir l'aider lui. Bien sûr Clint avait également agi pour Harry, mais s'il n'avait pas été sûr du bien fondé des intentions de Loki, il aurait peut-être agi de son côté.

Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il n'était pas convaincu, sa confiance dans les Hommes avait été sérieusement entamée et on ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Même Loki qui préférait pourtant les Hommes aux Dieux, se demandait si l'espèce humaine méritait réellement ces bonnes pensées. Le jeune sorcier se tourna alors vers le Dieu dont il avait la marque, et sourit doucement, prenant le temps de l'observer cette fois. Il sentit à son tour cette sorte de lien mental qui les unissait et au lieu d'en avoir peur, de craindre une expérience similaire à celle de Voldemort, il sut que Loki ne pourrait jamais lui mentir et cela le rassurait.

« Comment es-tu entré ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

Ce n'était sûrement pas la première question à laquelle on pourrait s'attendre lors d'une première rencontre, mais Harry tenait à traiter les choses par ordre de priorité, ils pourraient faire plus ample connaissance après le problème du S.H.I.E.L.D. réglé.

« Je me suis fait passer pour un horrible personnage. » Ricana Loki, observant les réactions de son Secret.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil, dans une demande muette qui était extrêmement claire pour le Dieu de la Malice qui pouvait percevoir ses sentiments et ses pensées de surface.

« Je me suis fait passer pour un être supérieur venu envahir la Terre. » Enchaina-t-il donc.

Harry continua à le scruter sans piper mot, il sentait qu'il ne lui disait pas tout. L'absinthe verte de ses yeux eut raison des résolutions de Loki qui n'aurait pas voulu l'impliquer dans le contrat qu'il avait passé avec un certain Titan.

« Je voulais faire diversion pour qu'on ne remarque pas ta disparition, je ne savais pas exactement où tu te trouvais après tout, et que le directeur Fury t'avait dans sa ligne de mire. J'ai tout juste eu le temps de ressentir ta détresse et de voir des agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. te frapper. Bien sûr, maintenant que j'ai toutes ses informations, cette diversion ne sert plus à grand-chose. » Déplora-t-il faussement, faisant mine d'accuser Harry d'avoir mis à mal ses plans.

« Il va falloir t'y habituer, cela m'arrive souvent. » Répliqua Harry, reprenant peu à peu confiance en lui face à ce presqu'inconnu et retrouvant son caractère espiègle et – oserait-il le dire – malicieux.

Loki sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres, l'attitude de son Secret lui plaisait, mais en plus celui-ci lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'allait pas le laisser partir de sitôt. La félicité qui l'envahit avait un goût unique et nouveau, à part sa mère adoptive, personne n'avait jamais réellement voulu le côtoyer à cause de ses origines, de ses pouvoirs et de son comportement trop  _farceur_  pour eux. Et pourtant, alors que son Secret s'était renseigné sur lui, il ne pensait même pas à ne pas le voir fréquemment, comme s'ils faisaient déjà chacun parti du quotidien de l'autre.

« Tu ne me dis pas tout. » Déclara toutefois Harry, plongeant ses yeux lumineux dans les siens plus sombres et mystérieux.

« En effet. Ce n'est pas par hasard que ma diversion s'est révélée être une invasion planétaire. » Commença Loki.

Il eut tout de suite l'attention d'Harry ainsi que celle de Clint – qui avait regardé l'échange avec un sourire en coin amusé mais aussi attendri – qui se pencha en avant, comme pour ne rien rater.

**oOo**

La Tour Stark était en vue. Bientôt le dernier acte de cette bataille prendrait fin. Les passagers du quinjet – à l'exception d'un certain docteur qui se rendait à peine compte de la tension ambiante – en redoutaient la finalité. Clint était crispé sur le poste de pilotage, se concentrant sur les manœuvres à faire pour poser l'engin volant, voulant chasser de ses pensées ce qui allait se passer à New York. L'archer n'en voulait pas à Loki, se surprenant lui-même, il avait compris qu'il avait agit sous le coup de la colère et il aurait sûrement fait la même chose dans des circonstances similaires, à quelques détails près – après tout jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il n'avait ni Dieux, ni Titans parmi ses connaissances. Et il se demandait s'il ne devrait pas mieux annoncer son désistement.

Le Dieu de la Malice était quant à lui confiant du résultat de la dernière bataille. Ironiquement, il était sûr que les  _Héros_  de ce monde sauraient arrêter l'invasion qui se profilait à l'autre bout de l'Espace. Bien sûr, s'il avait lui-même pensé le plan, il était certain que rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter, mais ce n'était pas lui qui avait pensé cette approche. Si Thanos – le fameux Titan qui l'avait aidé – était un être physiquement invincible et même immortel, il n'en restait pas moins un piètre stratège. Pour lui, seule la force brute comptait et son plan était à l'image de cette façon de penser. Loki avait bien sûr remanié certaines parties du programme pour y apporter de la subtilité, et lui permettre de réaliser ses propres objectifs.

Harry était également de la partie. Son protecteur lui avait demandé de rester caché et d'attendre son retour – quand il avait dit ça, le jeune homme s'était vraiment senti comme une princesse d'ailleurs – mais il avait refusé tout de suite. Il comptait bien protéger les arrières de l'Asgardien, après tout, c'était pour lui qu'il avait fait tout ça et comme on finirait assez rapidement par découvrir sa disparition, autant que ce soit pour une bonne cause. Bien sûr, il avait également montré son mécontentement à Loki : il avait déjà participé à une guerre et cela lui avait bien suffit. Et pourtant, paradoxalement, il était le plus calme et le plus décontracté des trois. Peut-être justement à cause de son expérience.

Car oui, même Loki, qui ne le montrait pas pour autant, était inquiet quant au déroulement de cette bataille. Il avait accepté la proposition de Thanos car il avait confiance dans le Bifröst qui l'avait mené au Titan, jamais la magie du passage divin ne l'aurait mis en danger. Et c'était justement grâce au plan de Thanos qu'il avait pu ensorceler Clint, qui avait lui-même pu lui donner des informations sur son Secret. Loki n'était pas sûr que le Destin existe, mais il était certain que la Magie était vivante et qu'elle voyait plus loin dans le temps et dans l'espace, qu'eux ne le pouvaient. Il était donc à la fois confiant et anxieux, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Le quinjet se posa enfin sur la plateforme d'atterrissage présente sur le sommet de la tour de Tony. Il fallait maintenant qu'il utilise le Réacteur Arc de la tour afin que le Cube Cosmique ait assez d'énergie pour ouvrir un portail près du vaisseau des Chitauris. Clint reprit le quinjet et alla se poster un peu plus loin, afin d'avoir un effet de surprise. Ils s'étaient tous trois mis d'accord sur le fait que l'invasion ne se ferait pas, même si Loki et Harry avaient une rancœur particulière contre le S.H.I.E.L.D., des innocents ne devaient pas être impliqués dans cette affaire. Clint en était soulagé, même s'il se demandait ce qui allait lui arriver : il avait après tout agi volontairement avec l'ennemi…

Le Dieu de la Malice avait cependant un plan, et avec l'aide d'Harry, il était confiant dans sa réussite. Le sorcier n'était toujours pas certain de pouvoir faire confiance à l'agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. mais il avait confiance en Loki, alors il avait accepté son idée. Le plan d'action était assez similaire à la ruse mise en place par l'Asgardien pour atteindre Harry : il allait implanter une suggestion dans l'esprit de tous les Avengers, ainsi que dans l'esprit de Fury, pour leur faire croire qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes permis à Clint de le rejoindre afin de le surveiller et de prévenir le groupe. Harry l'aiderait pour masquer sa présence lorsqu'il s'occuperait de mettre en place cette mise en scène, car le sorcier possédait une gamme bien plus large de sorts et bien plus sécurisants. De plus, à l'exception de ses sorts liés à l'esprit, les tours de passe-passe de Loki ne tenaient pas dans la durée. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de soudain apparaître aux yeux de tous alors qu'il jouait avec l'esprit d'un des Avengers.

Grâce à un peu de chance et un archer ayant trafiqué les réseaux d'informations du S.H.I.E.L.D., le portail fut ouvert peu de temps avant l'arrivée des Avengers. Loki devait respecter le contrat établit avec Thanos, au risque de perdre sinon son statut de Dieu. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait très bien pu rompre le contrat, son sang divin n'avait aucun intérêt pour lui, cependant ses pouvoirs magiques étaient liés à celui-ci et ça, il refusait de s'en passer. Loki faisait donc en sorte de bien respecter les conditions du contrat : il ne devait pas empêcher l'invasion de lui-même ou en donner l'ordre à ses marionnettes et il devait contribuer à celle-ci. Selon ces termes-ci, ouvrir le portail revenait donc à contribuer à l'invasion, ainsi il n'avait plus aucune obligation de ce genre à respecter.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à ne pas intervenir dans l'invasion. Heureusement pour lui, Thanos pensait qu'il n'aurait aucun allié sur Terre – Loki l'avait cru aussi, il faut le dire – et donc Harry et Clint pourraient toujours attaquer les Chitauris sans que le contrat établi entre le Dieu et le Titan ne soit brisé. Il s'agissait pourtant d'une petite faille qu'ils tenteraient de ne pas exploiter, mais qui leur permettrait de ne pas regretter d'avoir agi par réflexe pour protéger un ami ou pour se protéger. Car rien n'indiquait que les Chitauris ne s'en prendraient pas à eux au passage, en fait, rien n'indiquait qu'ils ne s'en prendraient pas non plus à Loki…

Depuis le sommet de la tour Stark, Loki et Harry observaient les combats débuter entre les Chitauris et les Avengers, dans les rues de New York. Pour l'instant, ils n'étaient que spectateurs et Harry en profitait pour accumuler le plus d'énergie possible. Depuis la sortie au musée, il avait senti que sa magie changeait et il savait au fond de lui qu'il était maintenant capable des mêmes exploits que celui réalisé avec le bloc de béton, mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir contrôler ces nouveaux pouvoirs sans entraînements ou quelques tests préalables. Il emmagasinait donc sa magie pour éventuellement la laisser ressortir d'un coup s'il n'arrivait pas à faire dans la subtilité, la méthode bourrin avait également ses avantages après tout.

Ce fut donc un étrange tableau qui accueillit le premier des Avengers à arriver à leur hauteur : Loki et Harry étaient posés l'un à côté de l'autre sur une grosse caisse – celle qui avait servie à transporter l'iridium et à le cacher auparavant – à première vue parfaitement relaxés, avec un Dieu maléfique en train de caresser gentiment la chevelure épaisse d'un parfait inconnu, qui lui-même irradiait d'une énergie pâle et dense.

Tony en perdit son latin lorsqu'il vit une telle scène. Il s'était dépêché de rejoindre l'intrus pour le virer de sa tour – c'était une violation de propriété privée, il faudrait l'ajouter dans son procès – mais finalement il se retrouvait avec deux intrus – plus un Docteur lunatique dans le lot – qui n'avaient rien de vraiment menaçants… Iron Man recula subitement lorsque Loki effectua un geste vif de la main, mais… Rien ne se passa… Mis à part la chute brutale de Selvig. Tony ne s'en inquiéta pas, JARVIS pouvait percevoir ses signes vitaux et ils étaient stables. Son attention était plutôt tournée vers l'étrange couple qui ne semblait pas se préoccuper de son arrivée.

En réalité, Harry et Loki étaient sur le qui-vive, conscients de chaque geste de l'homme de fer, se tenant prêts à devoir se défendre à n'importe quel moment. Inconsciemment, Loki fit descendre sa main autour de la taille d'Harry et le rapprocha de lui pour se placer légèrement en avant. Il ne le protégerait pas entièrement de cette manière, mais l'intention était là et Tony le perçut immédiatement. Cette simple action sema le doute dans son esprit. Thor avait certes tenté – pendant quelques secondes – de défendre son frère, mais les Avengers n'avaient vu en Loki, qu'un être cruel rêvant de pouvoir et de domination. Pourtant là sous ses yeux, il n'en était rien.

Ces doutes ne firent qu'augmenter lorsqu'il entendit le directeur Fury commencer à s'énerver dans son oreillette : exceptionnellement, la vision de son armure était reliée aux écrans du S.H.I.E.L.D. pour apporter le plus d'informations possibles pendant la bataille, notamment pour localiser les combattants mais aussi les civils. Fury pouvait donc voir ce qu'il voyait et il n'avait pas l'air content de ce que Tony avait sous les yeux. Il entendit le directeur jurer, demander la confirmation de l'évasion d'un certain Hadrian Black, puis il ordonna à Tony de s'occuper de Loki, mais de ne surtout pas tuer le second individu. Visiblement, l'invasion de la planète n'avait pas été le seul motif de Loki pour venir leur rendre une petite visite, et ce simple fait amena Tony à se poser des questions.

Pourtant avant que le milliardaire en armure n'ait pu se décider sur la marche à suivre, Hulk atterrit soudainement à côté de lui, fracassant une partie du béton au passage. Harry écarta tout de suite les mains en voyant le géant vert arriver et se positionna immédiatement devant Loki, prêt à le protéger, le regard déterminé. Ce fut le déclic pour Tony, dans cette affaire, le Dieu n'était pas tout noir et il méritait qu'on lui laisse la possibilité de s'expliquer, mais avant qu'il ne puisse arrêter Hulk, ce dernier se jeta sur le couple.

Harry sentit immédiatement la magie faire bouger son corps, mais cette fois, il était parfaitement conscient de ce qui lui arrivait. Visiblement il avait un peu plus de contrôle qu'avant, mais son pouvoir estimait qu'il n'était pas encore prêt pour agir seul. Mais le jeune sorcier avait une confiance aveugle en sa magie – une autre chose qu'il partageait avec son Dieu – il ne pensa même pas à résister. Ses jambes s'élancèrent vers Hulk, en confrontation directe. Il sentit l'énergie occulte caractéristique de Loki s'activer dans son dos, il se tenait prêt à le protéger. Mais comme lui avait perçu la magie de l'Asgardien, celui-ci avait dû sentir la sienne et il attendait de voir ce qui allait se passer avant d'agir.

Le géant vert faillit avoir un mouvement de recul en voyant un si petit homme s'avancer vers lui sans crainte, mais la créature n'avait jamais été très douée pour utiliser sa tête, elle reprit donc sa course, presqu'heureuse de voir qu'un adversaire se jetait sur lui sans peur. Hulk brandit ses poings, banda ses muscles et se prépara à frapper. Mais son adversaire avait disparu avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Tony qui regardait le combat tout en tenant Loki à l'œil – ce dernier en faisait d'ailleurs de même – fut frappé de stupeur lorsque le jeune homme disparu réellement. Même ses capteurs n'arrivaient pas à lui dire où il se trouvait ! Fury qui avait continué à jurer jusque-là, sembla cette fois jubiler et Tony vit les prémices d'une affreuse vérité se dévoiler à lui.

Harry réapparut brusquement debout sur le dos courbé d'Hulk. Le géant entama un mouvement pour se redresser, mais il s'interrompit subitement. Le jeune sorcier était maintenant à genoux sur ses épaules, son corps penché au-dessus de sa tête et ses doigts sur ses tempes. Pendant quelques secondes, le monde sembla se figer et sans signe avant-coureur, Hulk commença à devenir de plus en plus petit et de plus en plus pâle, jusqu'à redevenir Bruce Banner. Harry quitta à ce moment-là les épaules du scientifique qui ne s'était pourtant pas effondré sous le poids supplémentaire. Il n'était pas non plus secoué et désorienté comme c'était généralement le cas quand il retrouvait son corps humain, au contraire il observait ses mains avec stupéfaction avant que son regard ne se pose sur le sorcier.

Ce dernier rebroussa chemin jusqu'à Loki, leur présentant son dos sans crainte. Tony et Bruce étaient incapables de faire le moindre mouvement, stupéfaits de ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Dans son oreillette, le milliardaire philanthrope entendait Fury qui exultait « Il nous le faut ! On ne peut pas le laisser s'enfuir ! » Tony en était presque malade : il suffisait d'avoir un peu de bon sens pour comprendre grossièrement que ce jeune homme avait été détenu et maltraité par le S.H.I.E.L.D. et qu'un Dieu mégalomane semblait l'en avoir sauvé, et c'était là que les choses commençaient à devenir délicates pour Tony : Loki était-il réellement un ennemi en fin de compte ?

L'homme de fer décida que ce n'était pas en spéculant silencieusement qu'il aurait ses réponses, il coupa donc le contact visuel et surtout audio, et ouvrit son casque pour communiquer de manière plus civilisé avec Loki et Harry. Cependant le destin semblait s'acharner sur le pauvre Iron Man, car Thor et Natasha apparurent derrière le Dieu de la Malice, le coupant dans son élan – Tony commençait sincèrement à penser que les Avengers étaient vraiment une idée pourrie car on ne le laissait pas parler.

« Loki ! » S'exclama Harry, se faisant repérer par les deux nouveaux arrivants par la même occasion, et si Natasha sembla à peine surprise de le voir, Thor s'arrêta net pendant quelques instants.

Harry et son protecteur échangèrent un regard, se comprenant sans avoir besoin de mots, et le jeune sorcier écarta le Dieu du chemin mortel de Black Widow. Ce dernier lâcha son sceptre en mimant la surprise, mais il referma immédiatement ses bras sur son compagnon, roulant un peu plus loin du rassemblement de Héros. Ils se relevèrent rapidement tous les deux, Loki se mettant une fois de plus inconsciemment devant Harry, tandis que ce dernier vérifiait régulièrement par-dessus son épaule. Pourtant Thor fut plus rapide qu'ils ne l'avaient prévu et bien que Tony lui cria de s'arrêter, le Dieu du Tonnerre ne voyait que son frère qu'il devait arrêter.

La pression ambiante sembla soudainement devenir lourde et à part Tony, grâce à son armure, tous se retrouvèrent à courber le dos en sentant l'atmosphère les écraser vers le sol. Thor fut stoppé dans son élan par une main fine et assez petite par rapport à la sienne, qui attrapa le manche de Mjolnir et le releva. Le Dieu du Tonnerre lâcha son marteau pour déstabiliser son adversaire, il comptait ensuite poursuivre son chemin jusqu'à son frère et rappeler sa précieuse arme à lui. Un sourire suffisant s'afficha sur son visage lorsqu'il vit Mjolnir commencer à être attirer vers le bas, mais il s'effaça tout aussi vite quand le jeune homme face à lui – d'ailleurs, qui était-il ? – brandit son marteau magique vers lui.

Il remarqua enfin la magie qui s'échappait de l'homme en face de lui par vagues puissantes et pesantes, Thor avait été bien trop concentré sur son frère pour s'en rendre compte avant et il n'avait pas vu ce gringalet comme un réel adversaire. Loki observa avec stupéfaction son Secret brandir le marteau de son frère adoptif, devant celui-ci. Il n'en revenait pas. Et pourtant il le voyait de ses propres yeux. Il n'avait jamais compris la phrase sibylline qui disait que seuls ceux jugés dignes, pouvaient soulever le marteau du Dieu du Tonnerre et en utiliser le pouvoir. Rien n'indiquait sur quoi ce jugement se basait, mais visiblement, Harry était suffisamment digne de Mjolnir pour que des éclairs commencent à apparaître dans le ciel.

De l'autre côté du toit, Loki vit la partenaire rousse de Clint refermer le portail grâce à son sceptre et il sentit les Chitauris mourir dans les rues de la ville. Il s'avança donc et posa une main dans le dos du jeune homme qui continuait de tenir  _en joue_  Thor avec sa propre arme. Il n'eut pas besoin de mots pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils devaient disparaître – pour que Loki commence ses tours de passe-passe afin de permettre à Clint de retourner au S.H.I.E.L.D. Harry lâcha donc le marteau, qui s'écrasa brutalement dans le béton sous ses pieds, et la seconde suivante, ils disparurent à leurs yeux.

**Fin de la Partie I**

_**A suivre…** _

**°0o0°**

Et voilà !

Je n'écrirais pas la suite de cette journée, puisque vous savez déjà ce que Loki veut faire maintenant, mais je retournerais peut-être dessus dans le premier chapitre de la seconde partie.

Sinon, c'est la fin de la première partie ! Hourra ! Prochain chapitre, vous aurez le droit un petit interlude bien sympathique, mais je n'en dis pas plus et avec le chapitre encore d'après, nous commencerons la partie two !

Pour Tony, sachez que son éclair de génie m'est venu alors que j'écrivais, je ne pensais pas lui faire ouvrir les yeux au début, car il faut bien dire ce qu'il en est, Tony a parfois/souvent, des idées très arrêtés. Mais en même temps, vu que c'est l'un des rares qui réfléchis dans l'équipe (avec Bruce et Clint, et éventuellement Steve) je me suis dis que ça aurait été bizarre tout de même qu'il ne réagisse pas en voyant Loki avec quelqu'un d'autre qui n'est pas envoûté.

Bref, je vous laisse me donner votre avis et je vous dis à bientôt mes petits sorciers !

 **PS :**  Je prépare une  **FAQ**  qui sera postée après l'interlude, sur la Partie I, donc si vous avez encore des questions suite à l'interlude, n'hésitez pas à les poser, j'y répondrais peut-être dans cette note ( _elle sera postée le dimanche 11/02_ )

_Une review ou un sort !_


	10. Interlude : Les enfants d'un Dieu

**Disclaimer**  : Harry Potter appartient à J. , Avengers appartient à licence Marvel et je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire (ou alors on ne m'a pas prévenu lol)

 **Bêta :**  Nemesis527 (un gros merci à elle !)

 **Rating**  : T

 **Genre**  : Romance, Emotional Comfort, Feeling Alone, Implied Torture

 **Crossover**  : Harry Potter & Avengers

 **Warning**  : Film  _Avengers_  + saga Harry Potter (post canon)

 **Pairing**  : Loki x Harry

Hey mes sorciers rien qu'à moi ! Je vous salue bien bas !

En effet, je suis de bonne humeur et pleine d'énergie aujourd'hui, c'est peut-être en partie parce que nous sommes enfin arrivé à l'interlude (presque la moitié) de cette fanfiction ! Je suis vraiment heureuse de pouvoir d'ailleurs la partager avec vous et j'espère que vous l'appréciez.

Sinon, j'ai décidé de nommer ce chapitre « interlude » car il se passe entre deux films de la série Marvel « Avengers » et « Thor 2 » car en effet, la partie 2 de cette petite histoire, se déroulera en partie pendant le deuxième film de Thor. Voilà, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en dire plus, ce serait gâcher la surprise, je vous laisse donc entre les lignes de ce chapitre.

Au passage, juste avant que vous me quittiez, sachez que j'ai réarrangé un peu à ma sauce les enfants de Loki, pour y mettre une touche de l'univers d'Harry Potter aussi dedans (c'est après tout un crossover) donc j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Allez, bonne lecture :)

**°0o0°**

_**Interlude : Les enfants d'un Dieu** _

**…**

La matinée était bien entamée, mais l'heure du repas était encore loin. Pourtant, Harry s'afférait déjà derrière les fourneaux. Ils seraient nombreux ce midi à se réunir autour de la table et il voulait essayer de contenter tout le monde. Cela lui rappelait toutes ses années passées à aider Pétunia pour les dîners terriblement fastidieux qu'elle organisait, ou bien Molly toujours en train de préparer de la nourriture pour un régiment.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Loki et lui avaient disparus des radars du S.H.I.E.L.D., deux semaines qu'ils avaient modifiés la mémoire des Avengers et du Directeur Fury, pour que Clint puisse continuer sa vie parmi ses coéquipiers, deux semaines que celui-ci venait aussi leur rendre visite quotidiennement, deux semaines que le Dieu et le sorcier partageaient une petite maison sans prétention.

Harry avait été assez malheureux de ne pas pouvoir reprendre son travail auprès des enfants, il avait vraiment pris beaucoup de plaisir dans cette crèche qu'il avait créée lui-même. Il avait exercé l'emploi qu'il voulait et non celui qu'on voulait lui imposer. Il avait vraiment vécu une période heureuse et parfaite. Maintenant il se trouvait confiner dans une maison et dans un certain périmètre.

Il n'était pas si malheureux en réalité, il avait enfin rencontré Loki et ils apprenaient à se connaître, il avait même reçu la visite de Grixiz et Penesel, ses deux contacts gobelins, venus pour lui assurer l'aide de leur peuple. Il lui avait fallu quelques heures pour convaincre Loki qu'ils n'étaient pas dangereux et qu'ils ne lui voulaient pas de mal, mais finalement la rencontre s'était bien passée : les deux individus avaient été stupéfaits de rencontrer un Dieu qui faisait partie de leur histoire et ce dernier s'était montré particulièrement intéressé par leur race puis par les créatures magiques en général.

Les connaissances que le Dieu possédaient déjà amenèrent des questions de la part d'Harry et de fil en aiguille, de question en réponse, ils se mirent à parler chacun de leur vie. Le jeune homme fut surpris de n'avoir aucun mal à se confier à Loki, même sur ses jeunes années chez les Dursley alors que c'était toujours un sujet difficile pour lui, qu'il évitait constamment avec ses amis. Il eut cependant un début de réponse lorsque le Dieu de la Malice aborda sa propre enfance et même sa vie en général : à cause de sa différence il était méprisé, détesté et tout le monde – ou presque – le voyait comme une erreur de la nature.

Harry avait été dans une position similaire, et s'il était sincère avec lui, il restait toujours une bête de foire dangereuse ou différente selon les points de vue. Il n'avait pas sa place parmi les siens, tout comme Loki. Cependant, tous deux ne pouvaient pas imaginer quitter leur monde pour toujours, car finalement ce serait partout pareil et qu'au moins, auprès des leurs, ils n'étaient pas  _si_  différents des autres. Mais maintenant qu'ils ne vivaient rien que tous les deux, quasiment coupés du monde extérieur, avec quelqu'un qui les comprenait, ils découvraient l'acceptation et ils répugnaient à retourner dans la discrimination qu'ils subissaient auprès des autres.

Harry avait réellement été surpris que la vie d'un Dieu soit si… identique à la sienne, pour ne pas dire « normale » dans la mesure des capacités de leurs peuples respectifs. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Loki serait préoccupé par des choses si humaines comme la condamnation de la différence, le besoin de trouver quelqu'un qui lui ressemblerait, la recherche d'un amour parental, amical ou passionnel. Il se serait attendu à… Il ne savait pas trop, une vie de calme et de paix ? De jugement des mondes inférieurs ou justement des conseils à longueur de journée pour déterminer la bonne manière d'aider les autres races ? Quand Grixiz lui avait parlé de la religion des Vikings, il s'était alors imaginé des Dieux qui protégeaient et conseillaient, à la manière des anges gardiens. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à une vie si banale.

Mais finalement cela lui convenait car cela lui avait rendu Loki plus accessible et il avait pu se sentir bien plus proche du Dieu. C'était tout de même étrange de voir à quel point ils se ressemblaient, autant physiquement – certes ils étaient très différents, mais l'impression globale était là – qu'émotionnellement ou psychologiquement. Ils cherchaient la même chose, un lieu, un endroit où ils pourraient être eux-mêmes et être acceptés, voir aimés. Ils avaient peur du mal que les autres pouvaient leur faire, et si Harry se protégeait en se cachant dans l'ombre, et que Loki se cachait derrière des farces et des idées grandioses qui ne lui appartenait pas, ils étaient tous les deux constamment à la recherche d'affection.

D'ailleurs Harry avait du mal à définir la limite des relations qu'il entretenait justement avec le Dieu : il n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il s'agissait d'amour – cela ne faisait que deux semaines qu'ils se connaissaient et si ses sentiments étaient réellement de l'amour, alors cela voudrait dire qu'il avait eu un coup de foudre – ou bien d'un manque d'affection de leur part à tous les deux, qui les poussait à chercher le contact de l'autre. Car ils n'arrêtaient pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de venir frôler l'autre, de trouver une excuse pour se toucher, parfois l'un d'eux venait tout simplement se servir en volant un câlin à l'autre. Les trois premiers jours, ils avaient même dormis dans le même lit, n'arrivant pas à se lâcher, craignant que tout ne soit qu'une illusion, un rêve chimérique, craignant la disparition de cet être qui comprenait et qui partageait leurs malheurs.

Même Clint n'avait pas tenté de se moquer d'eux la première fois, en voyant leurs deux regards hantés, hantés par une peur qui les avait poursuivis pendant des années. Pourtant aucun d'eux n'avait tenté de mettre des mots sur leurs sentiments. Ils s'étaient contentés de vivre au jour le jour pour l'instant, passant de longues heures à discuter, à faire ce dont ils avaient envie sur le moment. Ils n'étaient donc en rien liés, tout au plus ils ne pouvaient nier être sur le chemin de l'amitié.

Malgré cela quand Loki avait annoncé il y a deux jours à Harry, qu'il voulait lui présenter ses fils et sa fille, autant pour qu'ils fassent connaissance, que pour s'assurer lui-même qu'ils allaient bien, le jeune sorcier avait senti l'appréhension grimper en lui. Celle-ci même qui l'avait poussé à se lever tôt et à s'affairer aux fourneaux pour préparer le repas et s'occuper l'esprit. En effet, il préférait ne pas penser à l'étrange impression qui l'envahissait, celle d'être la belle-mère qui allait rencontrer les enfants de son compagnon. Non, il refusait de se voir et de voir ce repas ainsi !

Inconscient de son trouble intérieur, Loki entra nonchalamment dans la cuisine. Il s'approcha d'Harry et ses mains vinrent naturellement trouver leur place sur les hanches du sorcier, alors qu'il se penchait pour observer ce qu'il faisait. L'humain combattit du mieux qu'il pouvait le frisson de plaisir et désir qui remonta dans son dos, en sentant les grandes et fines mains chaudes se glisser doucement sous son t-shirt pour caresser sa peau nue. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il se demandait quel genre de relation il entretenait réellement avec l'Asgardien.

Des amis avaient-ils vraiment ce genre de geste à l'encontre l'un de l'autre ? Un ami voudrait-il effectivement se retourner et se serrer contre son ami… ? Il ne savait pas si leur enfance difficile était la seule excuse qu'ils avaient ou si une autre raison se cachait derrière tout ça. Cela l'embrouillait et le pire – du moins de son point de vue – était qu'il ne serait pas surpris si on lui apprenait qu'il aimait le Dieu. Était-ce raisonnable… ? Il s'agissait après tout d'un homme et d'un être qui vivait dans un autre monde. Il ne pensait pas être doué pour les relations longues distances, alors celles  _très_  longues distances… Certes, Loki n'avait pas manifesté une quelconque envie de retourner sur Asgard, mais si cela devait arriver un jour ?

De toute façon, il doutait en premier lieu que le Dieu puisse s'intéresser à lui de cette manière. Il n'était plus aussi disgracieux que pendant l'adolescence, mais il ne restait pas beau – sa confiance en lui repartait loin de lui à chaque fois qu'il était troublé et que cela concernait le regard des autres sur lui – ce qu'il s'était dit en se voyant sur cette bande vidéo, lors de l'explication de son crime après son jugement, n'avait été qu'une affabulation, qui n'était plus d'actualité, pas après son séjour à la Forteresse. Donc il n'avait pas à se poser ce genre de questions de toute façon.

« Ça ne va pas Harry ? » Demanda Loki en remarquant son trouble – ses mains s'étaient stoppées au milieu de son action il y a un petit moment maintenant.

« Si… » Répondit l'interpellé dans un soupir.

Le Dieu traça doucement des ronds sur les hanches du plus jeune, avec son pouce, pour le détendre. Son nez vint s'enfouir dans la masse de cheveux sombre qui ressemblait à un nid d'oiseau, puis ce fut sa joue qui se coula doucement contre la douce chevelure de l'humain. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il essayait d'initier ce que les êtres de cette planète appelaient « un flirt », car il était convaincu au plus profond de lui-même qu'Harry serait le seul qui pourrait le comprendre et que c'était de ça dont il avait besoin pour son couple. Peut-être n'était-ce pas réellement de l'amour ou peut-être était-ce justement ça l'amour ? Il n'était pas sûr, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait de tels sentiments, mais il était certain qu'il ne voudrait qu'Harry et personne d'autre.

Seulement, le jeune humain ne semblait pas réagir à ses subtiles avances et il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait en déduire… Était-il justement trop subtil ? Devait-il se montrer plus direct ou trouver d'autres moyens détournés ? Peut-être aussi qu'il ne réagissait parce qu'il ne ressentait pas la même chose pour lui, et que son absence de réactions était une manière polie de le lui faire comprendre ? Il restait aussi deux dernières possibilités, les plus crédibles à ses yeux, mais ce n'était pas son genre d'éliminer ainsi ces autres théories en cas de plan B : il était donc possible qu'Harry ne sache pas comment réagir aux signaux qu'il lui envoyait, ou bien le jeune homme ne pensait pas être  _digne_  de telles attentions.

Tout était possible, même s'il privilégiait les deux dernières hypothèses. Elles étaient à la fois les plus plausibles et les plus révoltantes, car cela ne faisait que souligner l'enfance désolante qu'Harry avait vécue… Même s'ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, Loki s'était aperçut de quelques ténues différences entre leurs deux vies : là où il avait eu Thor et Frigga, dans une certaine mesure, pour lui, Harry n'avait reçu que de la haine dans son enfance mais là où lui n'avait jamais connu que la haine des siens, Harry avait oscillé entre la crainte, le respect et l'admiration que les autres sorciers avaient pour lui. Pour lui, au final leur vie était la même, mais cette dissemblance dans leur enfance paraissait avoir des effets qu'il avait eu du mal à évaluer auparavant.

Un coup rapide puis deux longs furent frappés à la porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre. Loki se redressa légèrement, tournant son buste vers la porte fermée de la cuisine, haussant un sourcil de surprise :

« Je ne pensais pas qu'ils arrivaient si tôt. » Déclara-t-il, s'attendant à ce qu'un de ses enfants débarquent sous peu dans la cuisine.

« Hello les jeunes mariés ! » S'exclama cependant bruyamment Clint et ouvrant doucement la porte – un contraste des plus étrange avec sa vitalité, mais il avait rapidement compris que les bruits trop violents engendraient de mauvaises réactions, autant de la part du Dieu que du Sorcier.

« Barton ? » Répliqua Loki, sincèrement surpris cette fois, et refusant d'apprécier la satisfaction qu'il ressentait à cette appellation, qui implicitement désignait Harry comme sien.

Harry sourit à l'archer, heureux de le voir. Si Clint avait d'abord été l'allié de Loki, il était rapidement devenu l'ami d'Harry avant tout, une fois la méfiance dépassée. Une agréable complicité s'était développée entre eux, qui trouvait étrangement ses racines dans leur désillusion du genre humain – alors que l'Asgardien continuait d'espérer et de les considérer meilleurs que son peuple, même si le doute faisait peu à peu son chemin dans son esprit, avec l'histoire de la vie d'Harry. Clint et lui avaient connu le côté le plus sombre de l'Homme et ils en avaient soufferts, pas forcément de la même manière, mais cela avait créé un lien qu'ils avaient peu à peu développé.

« Je l'ai invité. » Répondit Harry en haussant les épaules, essayant de ne pas rougir à la remarque de Clint et refusant de se comporter comme une midinette en mal d'amour.

Il n'était même pas sûr d'être amoureux bon sang !

« Pourquoi ? » S'enquit le Dieu, sincèrement curieux.

Harry n'avait jamais insisté auprès de l'Avenger pour qu'il reste manger avec eux, et là tout d'un coup il décidait de l'inviter dans son dos, le jour où ses enfants devaient venir déjeuner avec eux. Il craignit un instant que le jeune homme ait accepté de rencontrer ses enfants uniquement pour lui faire plaisir, mais qu'il n'était pas prêt pour ça – il ne voyait pas Harry plus fragile qu'il ne l'était, mais il sortait tout de même de plusieurs semaines de torture physique et magique, il ne voulait pas qu'il se referme sur lui-même à cause de sa précipitation.

« Bah, c'est pour éviter d'être le seul humain à une table remplie de Dieux. » Plaisanta Clint, tout en sachant qu'il tombait juste.

Loki se détendit considérablement, comprenant le message caché, Harry ne craignait pas l'arrivé d'inconnus dans son entourage, mais il n'était qu'intimidé par ceux qu'il allait bientôt rencontrer. C'était tout à fait compréhensible et il remercia donc d'un signe de tête son  _allié_  d'être là pour son précieux Secret.

« J'espère que tu ne te sentiras donc pas trop seul, puisque tu seras le seul humain normal ce midi. » Ricana Loki avec amusement.

Il prit cependant le temps de serrer doucement mais fermement Harry contre lui, pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il ne le considérait pas comme  _anormal_ , non son Secret était juste  _exceptionnel_. Il le lui avait répété bon nombre de fois et si cela avait du mal à s'imprimer dans son esprit buté, Loki savait qu'il ne devait pas craindre de montrer la différence qui existait entre Harry et les autres, car non il ne leur ressemblait en rien – il était bien trop beau, bien trop puissant, bien trop parfait pour ça – mais également pour l'aider à accepter sa différence. C'était un point avec lequel le Dieu de la Malice n'avait jamais eu de problème, car il aimait trop la magie pour penser à vouloir changer, il faisait donc de son mieux pour transmettre ce mode de pensée à celui qu'il aimerait avoir comme compagnon.

« Un humain normal ? Moi ? » S'exclama l'archer, faussement joueur. « Ce n'est pas parce que vous connaissez quelques tours de passe-passe que vous devez tout de suite vous croire au-dessus des autres. » Les gronda-t-il gentiment.

Harry rigola aux pitreries de son ami. Il avait bien fait de demander à Clint de venir manger, si jamais vraiment ça ne se passait pas bien avec les enfants du Dieu, il aurait toujours un peu de compagnie et en même temps, il savait que l'Avenger ferait tout pour que tout se passe bien, quitte à sacrifier sa dignité – il en avait déjà perdu beaucoup d'après Harry, depuis qu'il traînait avec eux. Depuis le jour où Clint avait fait la connaissance du sorcier après la mission de sauvetage, l'archer avait petit à petit perdu l'extrême sérieux qui le caractérisait. Il s'était changé en une personne pleine d'humour, toujours avec une plaisanterie dans son sac pour égayer l'atmosphère. Cela avait beaucoup aidé le plus jeune du groupe à aller mieux rapidement et à dépasser cette nouvelle épreuve.

Son comportement dans cette maison invisible aux yeux du reste du monde, changeait presque du tout au tout, alors qu'avec les Avengers – qu'il aurait pu considérer comme ses véritables compagnons s'il n'y avait pas eu Loki et Harry – il se contentait de lâcher parfois une ou deux blagues lorsque l'atmosphère s'y prêtait, mais il ne se mouillait pas trop et préférait rester dans son coin. Les Super-Héros pensaient que la manipulation de Loki lui pesait encore – et dans un sens c'était vrai, il avait été changé à jamais par les actes du Dieu – et lui laissait de l'espace, se rapportant également aux informations données par Fury, sur son caractère solitaire et détaché. Cela l'aidait bien quand il quittait la tour Stark – rebaptisée la tour Avengers par les journaux – pour rejoindre ses deux amis.

Sa bonne humeur et son caractère parfois un peu casse-cou ou farceur, faisait en tout cas un bien fou à Harry, qui depuis quelques jours, s'amusait même à répondre à ses piques par quelques blagues anodines – comme lui changer la couleur de ses cheveux. Clint et Loki avaient été fascinés par ses pouvoirs magiques, et si pour le premier cela se comprenait, le second avait dû disserter sur les différences qui existaient entre la magie pratiquée par le sorcier et la sienne. L'agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout compris à vrai dire, contrairement à Harry qui avait été très surpris, mais visiblement la magie de Loki modifiait la perception que les autres avaient de leurs environnements, tandis que celle d'Harry modifiait réellement l'environnement comme il voulait que celui-ci soit perçu par les autres.

Une autre heure s'écoula dans la cuisine et Harry se sentit rapidement plus détendu, et même heureux. À ses yeux, le salon et la cuisine avaient toujours symbolisés le cœur de la maison, et dans tous ses rêves de la famille parfaite, il s'était imaginé ses lieux animés pour ne pas dire bruyants. Que ce ne soit pas un rêve mais bien la réalité, le remplissait d'une allégresse qui lui réchauffait le cœur. Rien que pour ce détail, il était prêt à se dire que cette vie était meilleure que toutes les précédentes.

Clint et Harry discutaient de la crèche que le sorcier avait ouvert, et sur laquelle l'archer gardait un œil pour lui – Penesel lui avait également certifié que la nouvelle directrice de sa crèche était une sorcière et que son dossier avait scrupuleusement été étudié – quand un court grattement puis deux longs se firent entendre du côté de la porte. Ayant été informé par Loki que ses fils pouvaient prendre forme animale, Harry ne s'interrogea pas longtemps sur l'étrange son. Il essuya ses mains sur le tablier qu'il portait pour protéger ses vêtements lors de ses préparations culinaires, et sortit pour accueillir leur premier invité. Il s'efforça à garder son calme, Clint le suivant du regard, prêt à venir à son secours s'il commençait à paniquer, tout comme Loki, mais Harry fit de son mieux pour afficher son sourire le plus convaincant et alla ouvrir.

Il descendit les yeux vers le bas dès qu'il ouvrit la porte. Mais il se figea en voyant la créature qui attendait sagement devant la porte. Lentement, il s'accroupit face au gros chien qui le fixait avec reconnaissance. Lentement, il avança une main tremblante vers le poil long, un peu sale, brun-gris de la bête. Il fixa avec effarement les yeux ambrés du canidé. Son regard courra sur la cicatrice qui traversait le coin de ses babines, puis sur celle plus petite et discrète en forme d'étoile qui courait sur son poitrail. Il remarqua d'autres nouvelles cicatrices, mais cela faisait trop de coïncidences…

« Cacahuète ? » Murmura-t-il, n'y croyant pas entièrement.

La queue du chien se mit à battre le sol dans son dos, et il lui donna un regard  _résigné_ … Oui, il n'y avait pas de doutes. Il n'y avait que Cacahuète pour avoir des yeux si intelligents. Il avait été surpris les premières fois où il s'en était aperçu, il s'était demandé si ce chien n'était pas différent des autres, s'il n'était pas  _anormal_  comme lui. Quand il avait découvert le monde sorcier, il avait peu à peu oublié ce fait, il avait rencontré de nombreuses créatures intelligentes – hippogriffes, sombrals, etc. – et il s'était dit finalement que tous les animaux étaient ainsi et que s'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant, c'était parce qu'il regardait le monde d'un point de vue moldu.

Il avait rencontré Cacahuète lorsqu'il avait sept ou huit ans. Le gros chien était venu traîner du côté du jardin des Dursley et Harry s'occupait des plantes ce jour-là. L'enfant qu'il était avait tout d'abord été effrayé par la taille de la bête, mais finalement en le voyant si calme, il avait pris son courage à deux mains pour s'approcher de lui. Le canidé l'avait laissé faire et Harry avait passé une longue heure à le caresser. Pendant plusieurs mois, l'enfant avait retrouvé celui qu'il avait surnommé Cacahuète en cachette, profitant de la présence d'un ami pour lui raconter qu'il se sentait vraiment seul et malheureux avec les Dursley qui ne l'aimaient pas, malgré tous les efforts qu'il avait fait. Son brave Cacahuète avait été un précieux soutien pour lui, même si le chien allait et venait comme il le voulait, disparaissant du quartier parfois pendant plusieurs jours.

Pendant toute cette période, personne n'avait jamais découvert qu'il recevait régulièrement la visite de son ami, jusqu'au jour où ils avaient été surpris par l'Oncle Vernon. La fureur de l'homme avait été immense – proportionnelle au bonheur qu'Harry avait ressenti avec son ami, lui avait chuchoté une voix cruelle – et il avait ramassé la première chose qu'il lui était tombé sous la main pour le lancer autant sur l'animal que sur son neveu. Harry s'était protégé du mieux qu'il avait pu avec ses maigres bras, mais Cacahuète s'était rapidement mis entre lui et l'adulte. Ce dernier avait alors attrapé le pistolet à billes de Dudley et il avait visé le chien avec.

Ce fut ce jour-là qu'il reçut la petite cicatrice sur son poitrail. Harry s'était enfui avec lui en voyant son ami commencer à saigner. Une fois plus loin, il avait nettoyé sa blessure – elle n'était pas grave mais Vernon avait tiré d'assez près pour que ça laisse une marque – avec un mouchoir avant de coller un pansement sur la blessure, espérant que ça suffirait. Il avait ensuite demandé au chien de partir de ne jamais revenir. Cacahuète avait essayé de le faire venir avec lui, mais il ne pouvait pas, il était un petit garçon humain qui avait besoin des adultes pour survivre… Il n'avait plus jamais revu Cacahuète.

Harry sourit à son vieil ami, oubliant qu'il s'agissait vraisemblablement d'un fils de Loki, et il se mit à le gratter sur le haut du crâne, entre les deux oreilles, son autre main caressant doucement le poil emmêlé de Cacahuète. Soudain, il se retrouva projeté sur une épaule solide et musclée, tandis qu'il quittait brutalement le sol pour être soulevé à presque deux mètres du plancher des vaches. Il cria de surprise et s'accrocha à l'homme qui venait de remplacer son Cacahuète. L'homme fit son chemin à travers l'entrée, repérant la présence de deux autres personnes dans la cuisine. Il s'y engouffra en faisant attention à ne pas blesser son fardeau au passage.

« Hey, regardez ce que j'ai trouvé sur le pas de votre porte, père. » Ricana une voix bourrue.

« Fenrir, si tu voulais bien le… » Commença Loki en observant son fils d'un œil réprobateur.

« Cacahuète pose-moi ! » S'exclama Harry, ne supportant pas de se donner en spectacle devant d'autres personnes.

Il ne s'était pas sentit en danger, il connaissait Cacahuète, même si le chien de son enfance était plus qu'il n'avait soupçonné, et ce dernier l'avait fermement tenu par la taille, l'empêchant de tomber. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait, c'était d'attirer l'attention, même dans un cadre intime.

Toutefois, sa remarque jeta un froid dans la pièce, ne faisant que renforcer son malaise. Loki observa avec ébahissement son fils obéir au sorcier en le laissant retrouver le sol. Fenrir avait toujours défié son autorité et le Dieu de la Malice ne pouvait pas entièrement lui en vouloir, car il avait commis beaucoup d'erreurs avec ses enfants, à la fois parce qu'il voulait plaire à Odin tout en ne sachant pas comment lui tenir tête, et parce qu'il ne savait pas s'il ferait un bon père. Pour autant il n'avait pas simplement accepté les sanctions injustes d'Odin. Il avait tout d'abord retrouvé Fenrir et il l'avait libéré de ses chaînes, mais l'enfant-loup avait la rancune facile et il lui en avait quand même voulu de ne pas les avoir aidés.

Il était aussi allé trouver Jörmungandr pour lever la malédiction d'Odin qui aurait dû l'empêcher de reprendre forme humaine. Son deuxième fils ne lui en avait pas voulu autant que Fenrir, mais il avait eu du mal à lui faire totalement confiance pendant un certain temps. Ses pas l'avaient ensuite menés jusqu'à Hel, qu'il avait guéri, car cette dernière n'était pas née avec un côté «  _noir_ » et un côté «  _blanc_  » comme l'avait supposé à tort Odin. Tout ça n'était que l'œuvre d'une maladie dont Loki avait mis longtemps à trouver le remède. Malheureusement il n'avait rien pu faire pour Sleipnir car si Hel, Fenrir et Jörmungandr étaient désormais hors de la vue du Père de Toute Chose, ce n'était pas le cas de son fils à la forme animale d'équidé, qu'Odin avait pris comme monture. Cependant Loki s'était promis un jour de lui rendre sa liberté.

Pour en revenir à Fenrir, celui-ci n'obéissait pas facilement en règle générale, mais là il n'avait même pas bronché. Cela surprenait le Dieu de la Malice, autant que le… surnom ? qu'avait utilisé Harry pour le désigner. Cacahuète ? D'où est-ce que ça venait ? En plus, si son fils ne semblait pas vraiment aimer se faire appeler ainsi, il ne répondit rien et ne fit aucune remarque. Clint, s'approcha de l'homme immense, aussi large que grand, et lui présenta sa main :

« Enchanté de te rencontrer… Cacahuète. » Se risqua l'archer, ne pouvant s'en empêcher et affichant en plus un sourire en coin moqueur.

« Ce sera Fenrir pour toi, blondinet. » Cracha le fils de Loki.

L'Agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

« C'est quoi ce traitement de faveur franchement ? Je suis jaloux ! »

« Harry fait partie de ma meute. » Fut la seule explication que grogna l'homme-loup.

Ce fut à peu près au même moment qu'Harry se recula pour observer Cacahuète et il pâlit brusquement. En le voyant, Fenrir grimaça et baissa les yeux. Le jeune sorcier avait du mal à se remettre du choc, ce n'était pas seulement Fenrir, le fils de Loki qui se tenait devant lui, mais aussi Fenrir Greyback, le loup-garou qui avait causé beaucoup de tort dans la guerre. Il l'observa, n'arrivant pas à y croire, son doux Cacahuète ne pouvait pas être le loup-garou sanguinaire qu'était le lycanthrope de Voldemort…

Enfin, c'était sûrement ce qu'il se serait dit il y a plusieurs mois, sans même réfléchir un peu plus. Mais maintenant les choses étaient différentes. On lui avait toujours dit et montré le monde comme étant un tableau de noir et de blanc, mais si le cas de Draco avait commencé à lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, à la fin de la guerre, il avait préféré tout oublier pour essayer de s'en remettre. Toutefois, après son épisode avec le S.H.I.E.L.D. et sa rencontre avec Loki, il avait définitivement ouvert les yeux, le monde était majoritairement dominé par le gris. Le blanc et le noir n'étaient que des tâches qui clairsemaient le tableau, peut-être même étaient-elles illusoires, peut-être s'agissait-il même d'une illusion d'optique à cause d'un gris plus sombre ou plus clair.

Harry se fit donc violence pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps et faire passer la boule qui s'était logé dans sa gorge. Il pouvait le faire, il en était sûr, car Fenrir avait été Cacahuète avant d'être le loup-garou qui avait mordu Remus. À vrai dire, à bien y penser, il aurait même pu accepter Voldemort sous son toit, car il avait vu son enfance, une enfance qui n'avait rien à envier à la sienne ou celle de Loki. Il avait juste irrémédiablement pris le mauvais chemin et Harry se demandait même s'il avait eu le choix un jour. Toujours était-il qu'avec du temps, il aurait pu pardonner à Voldemort qui avait tué ses parents, alors il pouvait tout à fait pardonner à Fenrir.

Prenant une longue inspiration, il commença à chercher la vaisselle dans les meubles, tout en essayant de ne pas laisser la peur tenter sa voix :

« Loki m'a dit que tu mangeais beaucoup, j'ai peut-être prévu un peu large, mais j'espère que ce sera quand même suffisant. »

Fenrir porta son regard sur le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier et il s'étonna de la facilité avec laquelle il lui pardonnait ses crimes. Lorsqu'Harry était apparu derrière la porte et qu'il avait murmuré ce prénom déshonorant qui lui avait été donné il y a des années, il avait complètement oublié toutes ses années dans le monde magique où il n'avait pas été des plus tendres, pour redevenir le chien joyeux et joueur qu'il avait été avec l'enfant. La réalité l'avait cependant rattrapé assez rapidement quand il avait croisé le regard vert effrayé et méfiant du membre de sa meute – le seul d'ailleurs, car ce que le Ministère de la Magie appelait  _sa meute_  n'était en fait qu'un rassemblement de loups égarés et solitaires.

Il allait s'approcher du jeune homme pour l'aider, pour discuter, pour s'excuser, pour ne pas rester juste là comme un idiot. Il voulait lui expliquer ses raisons. Il voulait lui dire qu'après ce qu'il avait vu de sa vie chez les moldus, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de les haïr. Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il avait voulu le venger. Il voulait lui exposer son incapacité à refuser les représailles que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait offertes. Mais Clint posa une main sur son bras et lui désigna du menton une chaise, pendant qu'il rejoignait Harry pour l'aider. Loki se rassit également – il s'était levé en remarquant la réaction de son Secret – et le fixa du regard, lui faisant silencieusement comprendre qu'il exigerait des explications plus tard.

Finalement Jörmungandr et Hel ne tardèrent pas à arriver et une fois de plus, Harry ressentit un léger malaise cette fois auprès de la seule fille de la pièce. Il s'avéra plus tard qu'ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés quand Harry était mort – Loki avait failli s'évanouir en l'apprenant – mais qu'elle avait pris une autre apparence pour converser avec lui sans l'effrayer, et que le malaise du jeune sorcier venait uniquement de cette impression de déjà-vu. Discuter avec Jor' ne fut en revanche pas un problème pour Harry, ils oubliaient même parfois qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et se mettaient à échanger quelques paroles dans la langue des serpents. Et si Loki et ses enfants la comprenaient grâce à leur ascendance divine – sans pour autant la parler – Clint dut plusieurs fois rappeler sa présence et son statut de simple et pauvre mortel.

En soi, le repas se passa finalement assez bien et les enfants de Loki ne purent qu'apprécier – davantage pour les deux qui le connaissaient déjà – le jeune sorcier que leur géniteur avait sauvé. Ils furent malgré tout surpris de voir la complicité qui existait entre eux deux, sous le sourire moqueur de Clint qui leur fit comprendre que c'était habituel. L'archer n'était d'ailleurs pas en reste, participant activement aux conversations même si parfois il ne comprenait pas tout – surtout quand Fenrir, Hel, Loki et Harry se mettaient à parler de magie – et les trois enfants de la Malice se mirent à apprécier le premier  _allié_  de leur père. Seul l'homme-loup émettait une mince réserve car l'agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. n'avait de cesse de chercher son contact et de vouloir discuter avec lui en particulier et il ne savait pas trop comment réagir.

Apparemment, les difficultés relationnelles étaient chose commune pour la famille de Loki, mais Clint ne baisserait pas les bras, il ferait en sorte d'ouvrir le cœur glacé et solitaire de cette petite troupe divine, et il savait déjà qu'il aurait Harry comme partenaire, involontaire ou non. Et l'archer nierait vivement être intéressé par plus que de l'amitié de la part de l'homme-loup, il avait un minimum de décence lui, pas comme Loki et Harry qui flirtaient ouvertement, même si l'un ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

_**A suivre…** _

**°0o0°**

Oui, j'ai craqué pour un petit Fenrir x Clint, c'est venu tout seul, ne cherchez pas XD D'ailleurs, je suis sûre que Cacahuète sera d'accord pour faire découvrir sa tanière à Clint plus tard XP

Je sais, je vous ai tué avec Cacahuète, même moi j'ai dû me retenir de rire pour tout vous dire, mais je voulais de quoi lié un peu plus le monde sorcier et le monde d'Avengers. Le plus naturel était de faire de Fenrir Lokison, Fenrir Greyback. C'est donc chose faite. Et puis, en parlant avec une amie j'ai eu cette idée de Cacahuète avec un petit Harry qui appellerait un petit chien (loup en réalité, vous l'aurez compris) ainsi, alors qu'il s'agissait d'une bête dangereuse… Cela sonnerait presque comme une histoire de Petit Chaperon Rouge lol

Bon sur ce, l'interlude est terminé donc à bientôt mes petits sorciers !

 **PS :**  Je prépare une  **FAQ**  qui sera postée après l'interlude, sur la Partie I, donc si vous avez encore des questions suite à l'interlude, n'hésitez pas à les poser, j'y répondrais peut-être dans cette note ( _elle sera postée le dimanche 11/02_ )

_Une review ou un sort !_


	11. F.A.Q. n°1

Note pour la partie I de Rituel de Protection,

Petite séance de Question/Réponse (FAQ) donc pour répondre aux questions récurrentes ou celles qui ont été pertinentes, qui méritaient des réponses approfondies, etc.

* * *

 

 ** _La suite sera-t-elle sous le même titre ?_** Oui, la partie II sera sous le même titre et sous la même histoire !

 ** _Thème de la partie II :_** le monde magique, les traîtres à Harry, Sleipnir, Teddy  & Andromeda. Ils seront abordés dans la partie II donc je ne répondrais pas aux questions qui sont en rapport avec ça.

 ** _Les couleurs de l’âme de Loki_** (comme promis) : les couleurs majoritaires sont le Vert, le Bleu et le Violet, respectivement pour la Foi (celle qu’il a en la magie notamment), la Sagesse (pour ces connaissances) et le Secret et la Mélancolie (c’est une personne très secrète autant sur sa vie, ses émotions et ses capacités, et la part de solitude qu’il ressent). Il a également une sorte de couche extérieur Or/Argent pour l’Immortalité et des éclats de Jaune pour la Jalousie (envers Thor) et la Science (ses connaissances magiques).

 ** _Les couleurs de l’âme de Harry_** (petite précision) : certaines personnes m’ont fait remarquer qu’Harry devrait également avoir de l’Or/Argent pour son Immortalité, puisqu’il est Maître de la Mort. Je tenais donc à faire une réponse à cette remarque : je n’ai jamais dit qu’Harry était le Maître de la Mort (même de manière symbolique), je n’ai même jamais mentionné le sujet des Reliques de la Mort, il ne possède donc pas ce titre et il n’est pas non plus Immortel. Voilà, c’est dit ;) Harry est un sorcier _« normal »_ si on oublie sa grande puissance magique.

* * *

 

 ** _Pourquoi Heimdall ne voit ni Harry ni Loki ?_** A un moment, j’ai écrit que Heimdall « voyait » le lien qui existait entre Harry et Loki, mais c’était de manière abstraite. Il ne voyait pas réellement le lien magique qui existe entre les deux, en fait il ne sait même pas qu’il y existe un lien magique entre eux. C’était une métaphore pour dire que Loki semblait déjà très attaché au sorcier.

Sinon, Loki est capable de se cacher de Heimdall grâce à sa magie et comme vous le découvrirez dans la partie II, le pouvoir de Heimdall n’est pas omnipotent, il y a des choses qu’il ne peut pas voir à cause de la magie, que ce soit de Loki ou celle des sorciers de Midgard. D’ailleurs Heimdall sait ce que veut faire Loki, mais il ne peut pas trouver l’endroit exact où va se rendre Loki car ce dernier s’aide uniquement du lien magique entre Harry et lui pour se diriger.

 ** _Je tenais aussi à reprendre le point de vue du SHIELD._** Beaucoup d’entre vous les ont insultés, etc. mais je tenais à vous dire seulement que si leur point de vue est différent, ils ne sont pas forcément « méchants » juste leur moral est différente. Ils pensent protéger le peuple de la Terre des dangers des Mutants et dans un sens, ils n’ont pas tort. Mais le monde n’est pas noir et blanc et donc si leurs intentions sont bonnes, leurs méthodes ne le sont pas forcément.

 ** _Beaucoup d’entre vous se sont demandés pourquoi le MACUSA n’est pas intervenu._** Je vous rappelle tout d’abord que les règles de surveillance accrues des sorciers, ne sont valables qu’en Angleterre jusqu’à preuve du contraire. Puisque ce sont Harry et sa collègue/employée qui ont directement appelé les Oubliators. Donc ils ne pourraient très bien ne pas être au courant de la disparition d’Harry.

Dans les faits, ils ont été prévenus par les employés sorciers d’Harry. Mais le temps qu’ils prennent une décision sur ce qu’ils devaient faire (ils pouvaient mettre en péril la sécurité des sorciers de toute la planète tout de même), Harry a été déplacé dans la Forteresse, une prison/laboratoire qui n’est pas détectable par les sorciers. Seul la magie de Loki (et des Sorciers Asgardiens de manière générale) est assez forte pour passer les barrières mises en place. De plus, il ne faut pas oublier que la magie, et la signature magique par la même occasion, d’Harry fut restreinte et donc encore plus difficile à trouver.

 ** _Pourquoi Harry n’a-t-il pas eu de procès ?_** Le SHIELD, étant encore une agence gouvernementale à ce moment, a de nombreux privilèges. Notamment celle de pouvoir emprisonner ceux qu’ils estiment être un danger « surnaturel » (comprend Mutants, Supers Humains et Sorciers) sans procès, s’ils ont des preuves d’utilisations de pouvoirs. En somme, ils pourraient même arrêter les Héros si ces derniers n’étaient pas si populaires. Harry n’a pas pu faire appel à ses connaissances non plus, puisque les sorciers se cachent justement du SHIELD à cause de l’attitude extrémiste de l’agence et Harry ne voulait pas les « sacrifier » non plus.

 ** _Harry se vengera-t-il ?_** Non, clairement non. Que ce soit du SHIELD ou les traîtres qui auraient bien voulu le voir mourir. Il pourrait tenter de les arrêter mais uniquement parce qu’ils font trop de mal autour d’eux et qu’il n’a pas le choix. Mais sinon Harry n’a jamais souhaité la vengeance, même contre Voldemort il ne l’a pas fait pour se venger mais juste car c’était son devoir.

Comme vous avez dû le lire dans le chapitre précédent, il aurait même pu pardonner à Voldemort. Donc non, il ne cherchera pas à se venger et il estime s’être assez battu dans sa vie, alors il n’ira pas volontairement faire justice aux autres. Sauf si on s’en prend à sa famille, c’est bien la seule chose pour laquelle Harry serait prêt à se battre.

 ** _Comment Harry peut pardonner à Fenrir et à Voldemort malgré ce qu’ils ont faits ?_** Harry a tout d’abord un cœur fondamentalement bon. Ensuite il ne voit pas que leurs actions ou leurs choix, car contrairement à ce que pouvait bien raconter Dumbledore, ce ne sont pas uniquement nos choix qui définissent ce que nous sommes, mais les choix aussi de notre entourage. Si Tom Sr n’avait pas abandonné Mérope après que celle-ci ait arrêté de lui donner le philtre d’amour, Tom n’aura pas grandit dans un orphelinat, il aurait même pu être un sang-mêlé qui se battait contre les sang-purs.

A plusieurs reprises, des gens autour de Tom aurait pu le sauver, le changer, mais ils ne l’ont pas fait. Pourtant Dumbledore a explicitement dit à Harry que c’était entièrement la faute de Tom d’avoir évolué dans ce sens, s’enlevant lui-même tout sentiment de culpabilité, car Dumbledore aurait pu changer les choses avant que Tom ne devienne Voldemort. Harry lui, est capable de voir ça, il a été capable de voir qu’il ne s’est pas sauvé tout seul – après tout il aurait pu finir comme Voldemort au vu de leurs enfances similaires et de leurs nombreux points communs – mais qu’il a eu la chance d’être sauvé par ses amis.

Donc si ce n’est pas entièrement de leur faute, pourquoi devrait-il leur garder rancune éternellement ? Il n’a pas le faire justement. Et il n’estime pas qu’il doive le faire. Donc avec le temps, Harry est sûr de pouvoir pardonner à Fenrir et à Voldemort.

* * *

 

**_Questions persos sur l’auteur :_ **

  * J’ai été admis dans les maisons de Serpentard et de Thunderbird
  * J’ai une petite sœur et deux petits frères



* * *

 

 ** _Info surprise :_** Grâce à cette FAQ (qui n'était pas prévue à l'origine) vous avez le droit à une petite nouvelle exclusive. Celle-ci est la suivante, Rituel de Protection ne devait faire que 2 parties à l'origine, mais au cours de la rédaction de la partie 2, j'ai eu quelques idées pour une suite, une partie 3 ! Donc voilà, c'est annoncé, il y a 3 parties à Rituel de Protection, au lieu des deux initialement prévues ;) Vous retrouverez l'info dans un des chapitres de la partie 2 dont les notes sont écrites à chaud (et compléter plus tard si besoin).


	12. Partie II – I : Des nouvelles d’Asgard

**Disclaimer**  : Harry Potter appartient à J.K.Rowling, Avengers appartient à licence Marvel et je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire (ou alors on ne m’a pas prévenu lol)

 **Bêta** : Nemesis527 (un gros merci à elle !)

 **Rating**  : T

 **Genre**  : Romance, Emotional Comfort, Feeling Alone, Implied Torture

 **Crossover**  : Harry Potter & Avengers

 **Warning**  : Film _Thor 2 : Le monde des Ténèbres_ \+ saga Harry Potter (post canon)

 **Pairing**  : Loki x Harry

Yeah ! Bonjour tout le monde !

Aujourd’hui, nous attaquons la deuxième partie qui se déroule en partie avec Thor 2 : Le monde des Ténèbres. Mais à part quelques scènes clés pour l’histoire, la majeure partie de l’histoire se passera cette fois du côté magique, en Angleterre !

Je ne vous donne pas plus d’informations à ce sujet.

Concernant le couple Fenrir x Clint, il ne sera pas réellement approfondit, il sera même principalement cité, mais pas plus. Il est venu un peu tout seul, s’imposant sans qu’on lui demande son avis, mais je n’ai pas vocation d’écrire dessus, de raconter leur histoire, etc.

Allez, bonne lecture :)

**°0o0°**

**_Partie II – I : Des nouvelles d’Asgard_ **

**…**

Harry regardait le salon de leur maison avec hésitation. Des affaires traînaient par-ci par-là, cachées derrière des coussins ou sous les meubles, posées négligemment à des places qui n’étaient pas les leurs, ayant oublié le chemin du rangement. Le pire dans cette scène, tenait peut-être du fait que très peu de choses appartenaient aux deux réels habitants de la maison.

D’un geste brusque du poignet, il renvoya toutes les affaires à leur place et ferma les yeux en voyant des mouchoirs humides partir vers la poubelle. _Il ne voulait **pas** savoir_. Il partit ensuite à la recherche des deux principaux responsables de ce désordre. Il finit par les trouver dans le jardin de leur petite maison, en train de s’amuser comme des enfants dans la piscine alors que l'automne était bien avancé. Heureusement qu’Harry avait mis en place un sort de réchauffement autour de la maison pour éviter de dépenser de l’argent pour maintenir la maison à la bonne température : il ne pouvait pas se rendre à la banque quand il le voulait après tout, en fait Grixiz et Penesel devaient se déplacer pour parler affaire.

« Clint ! Fenrir ! » S’écria Harry en voyant les deux hommes, qui étaient censés être des adultes, commencer à se coller d’un peu trop près pour que ce soit innocent.

L’homme-loup grimaça en entendant le sorcier. Lorsque celui-ci n’utilisait pas son surnom, cela n’augurait rien de bon. Il tenta de lancer un regard innocent à son « beau-père » mais il savait qu’il était loin de l’être et qu’il avait au moins une bonne dizaine de raisons de lui tirer les oreilles. C’était un peu étrange pour lui de se faire disputer avec un humain plus jeune que lui et qu’il avait connu enfant, mais il s’y était vite habitué – à sa plus grande honte – car on ne pouvait pas dire qu’il soit le loup le plus sage du monde.

Fenrir échangea un regard avec son… comment pouvait-il nommer Clint ? Il n’était pas le genre d’homme à parler de sentiments, mais il savait que l’agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. lui appartenait, sa partie animale ne le laisserait pas aller voir ailleurs et sa partie humaine n’était pas plus d’accord pour cela. Ils étaient dans une relation d’exclusivité, mais pouvait-on pour autant dire qu’ils formaient un couple ? Il ne préférait pas répondre à cette question pour le moment, ils avaient de toute façon un sorcier mécontent sur le dos.

Clint avait bien vu l’hésitation dans les yeux ambrés de l’enfant de Loki. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il remarquait une telle lueur et il savait que parfois elle se reflétait dans son propre regard. Cela faisait plus de deux ans qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés lors de cet étrange repas de famille, plus de deux ans durant lesquels ils s’étaient rapprochés assez rapidement. Ils couchaient ensemble, ce n’était pas un secret pour le reste de la maisonnée, mais lui non plus ne savait pas s’il ressentait de l’amour pour Fenrir. Leur relation s’était stoppée dans un entre-deux à la fois confortable et parfois intimidant car ils ne savaient jamais s’ils pouvaient se permettre ou non ce genre de paroles ou de gestes.

Les deux amants se séparèrent donc pour sortir de la piscine. Un mouvement du doigt plus tard de la part du plus petit, et ils furent secs. Commença alors un sermon qui leur força à subir à genoux devant lui, à distance respectable l’un de l’autre. Fenrir essaya de l’attendrir en lui faisant des yeux de chiots désolés et tristes, mais ça ne marcha pas. Harry ne se laissa pas avoir et continua sa remontrance sur ce qu’ils laissaient trainer derrière eux. Aux joues légèrement rosées du sorcier lorsqu’il entama la partie où ils devaient jeter ce qui devait l’être, Clint devina qu’ils avaient peut-être exagérés en laissant trainer des… traces compromettantes.

Harry enchaîna sur le fait qu’il pouvait peut-être faire de la magie pour entretenir la maison, mais que ce n’était pas une raison pour ne rien ranger. Pendant un instant, Clint et Fenrir crurent qu’il avait enfin fini et qu’il allait enfin les laisser partir, mais l’air toujours colérique et sa bouche s’ouvrant pour continuer, brisèrent tous leurs espoirs. Pourtant, un Dieu entendit leurs prières silencieuses puisqu’un bras se glissa autour de la taille d’Harry, le coupa dans son élan.

« Loki… » Soupira méchamment le plus jeune du groupe n’appréciant que très peu de le voir intervenir.

« Je pense que tu peux t’arrêter là pour cette fois. » Déclara tout de même l’Asgardien avec courage. « S’ils récidivent tu n’auras qu’à les punir. »

Les deux hommes toujours à genoux, frissonnèrent d’effroi en voyant Harry plisser les yeux d’anticipation. Ce simple regard les dissuada de recommencer, bien plus efficacement que tout autre avertissement. Harry semblait gentil, généreux et droit au premier abord, mais il cachait habilement plusieurs pans de sa personnalité, comme un fort penchant pour les blagues et la manipulation – un point qu’il aimait notamment partager avec Loki aux dépens des autres habitants de la maison – ainsi qu’une grande satisfaction à faire respecter ses règles, de quelque manière que ce soit. Quand on lui faisait remarquer qu’il cachait bien son jeu, Harry marmonnait alors avec un sourire en coin, qu’un Choixpeau avait après tout tenté de l’envoyer à Serpentard. Seul Fenrir comprenait cette phrase codée et il éclatait toujours de rire en l’entendant dire ça.

Clint et Fenrir se relevèrent donc de leur position de soumission et se dépêchèrent de quitter le jardin, le regard ambre de l’homme-loup se posant un instant sur le bras de son père enroulé autour de la taille d’Harry. Il ressentit un bref éclat de jalousie, lui-aussi aimerait pouvoir s’afficher ainsi. Il se mit à fixer le dos de Clint, s’imaginant agir ainsi et la réaction de l’homme à ce geste. Pourquoi tout devait toujours être si compliqué ?

Loki regarda son fils rentrer à la suite de l’archer. Il avait capté ses pensées avec une facilité qui n’était dû qu’à son trouble, et il espérait sincèrement pour eux qu’ils arriveraient à trouver comment agir l’un avec l’autre. Il voulait vraiment les voir heureux, ils comptaient beaucoup pour lui. Mais il oublia le cas des deux hommes en sentant le corps familier d’Harry s’appuyer contre lui, sa tête logée dans son cou, ses cheveux venant lui chatouiller la mâchoire. Doucement, Loki les mena jusqu’au petit banc qu’ils avaient installés dans le jardin et ils s’assirent ensemble dessus. Immédiatement Harry vint se lover contre Loki, un sourire en coin heureux dessiné sur son visage.

« J’ai l’impression de me transformer en mère. » Rigola-t-il doucement. « C’est horrible. » Ajouta-t-il, son sourire s’agrandissant.

Loki sourit à son tour en le voyant si heureux. Il savait bien pourquoi était content, il avait enfin une vraie famille, une de celles avec des disputes et des réconciliations, des bêtises et des aventures, où l’on devait parfois punir mais aussi offrir. Le Dieu le voyait bien, surtout lors des repas tous aussi bruyants les uns que les autres, ses yeux brillaient de joie. Avoir une famille bien à lui était un accomplissement pour Harry et Loki était heureux d’avoir pu lui offrir ça.

L’Asgardien n’avait jamais réellement fait attention à ce genre de notions, l’amour, l’amitié, la famille, car il s’était toujours senti différent et mis à l’écart à Asgard. Il avait grandi sans, il n’en n’avait jamais goûté la véritable saveur. Oh bien sûr Frigga faisait de son mieux pour s’occuper de lui, mais Thor restait son fils de sang et son préféré, même si elle restait tout le temps juste et impartiale avec eux. Il n’avait pas non plus pu profiter de ses enfants, il ne savait même pas comment être père à l’époque, il comprenait à peine le concept de la famille. Ses enfants avaient donc tous vécus dans leur coin, sans se préoccuper des autres, se rappelant de l’existence des autres lorsqu’il leur fallait de l’aide.

Mais les choses étaient différentes maintenant, Harry les avait réunis dans cette maison. Fenrir y vivait presqu’à plein temps, s’offrant le luxe de sortir de temps à autre pour suivre Clint sous sa forme de loup – et non de gros chien comme Harry l’avait cru étant enfant – ou pour prendre l’air. Jörmungandr ne sortait pas beaucoup de sa chambre plus chauffée que les autres, mais il s’occupait à chaque fois des courses, avec la petite liste donnée par Harry. Même Hel faisait l’effort de venir au dîner tous les jours, bien qu’elle continue à vivre dans son palais au royaume des morts.

Loki aurait voulu être heureux, mais lors qu’il voyait sa famille aussi heureuse, son cœur se serrait de culpabilité en pensant à Sleipnir qui se trouvait dans les écuries d’Odin. On aurait pu croire qu’à cause des circonstances particulières de sa… conception, Loki aimerait moins Sleipnir que ses autres enfants, mais ce n’était pas le cas. À l’époque, comme pour Hel, Jörmungandr et Fenrir, il ne s’en préoccupait pas trop, se sentant d’une certaine manière insoucieux de son rôle de père, mais maintenant qu’il se rendait véritablement compte de ce qu’il avait raté, il se sentait coupable que Sleipnir ne soit pas avec eux.

Il ne savait pas si son dernier fils pouvait revêtir ou non une apparence humaine, comme ses frères qui pouvaient passer d’une forme animale à humaine avec facilité, car son autre parent était un véritable cheval contrairement à ses trois autres enfants. Mais cela ne changeait rien pour lui, il restait quand même son enfant.

« Loki ? Ça ne va pas ? » Demanda Harry en le voyant partir dans de tristes pensées.

« Je… J’ai vraiment échoué comme père je pense… » Déclara Loki, ses épaules s’affaissant sous cette constatation.

Harry le regarda un moment, cherchant ses mots et analysant ce qu’il savait de son amant. Il ne voulait pas le réconforter juste pour qu’il aille mieux, il voulait être honnête avec lui. Loki était prêt à se morfondre davantage devant le silence du sorcier, mais celui-ci l’en empêcha en prenant la parole.

« Je pense… Que tu n’as pas été le père parfait. Ce serait mentir de dire une telle chose. » Commença-t-il doucement. « De mon point de vue, on échoue en tant que parent lorsqu’on est incapable d’aider ses enfants et qu’on ne fait rien dans ce sens. De ce que je sais de toi Loki, tu n’étais pas prêt à avoir les responsabilités d’une famille parce que tu ne savais rien à ce sujet. Pour autant, tu es allé aider Fenrir, Hel et Jörmungandr quand ils ont eu besoin de toi, et même si tu n’as pas été leur père, tu les as aimés. »

Chaque mot était sincère. Harry pensait tout ce qu’il disait et il espérait que Loki y croirait lui-aussi. Il savait cependant qu’un doute persistait encore dans le cœur du Dieu et il le devança donc. Ce n’était pas la première fois que l’Asgardien abordait le sujet Sleipnir, paradoxalement être heureux lui rappelait le malheur de son dernier enfant, servant de monture au Père de Toute Chose.

« Tu auras échoué si tu ne tentes rien pour aider Sleipnir, Loki. Et je sais que tu as des plans en tête. Alors pour l’instant, non, tu n’as pas échoué comme père. Tu as juste un certain nombre de lacunes, il ne tient qu’à toi de les combler. »

L’espoir se raviva chez Loki et il offrit un doux sourire au plus jeune, l’embrassant tendrement, puis de plus en plus passionnément. Le Dieu l’attira sur ses genoux et Harry se laissa faire, se retrouvant à chevaucher le bassin de son amant, ses mains caressant lascivement le torse musclé du sorcier d’Asgard. Loki grogna de contentement et d’envie en attrapant les hanches du jeune homme. Ce dernier sourit avec satisfaction et commença à embrasser le cou vulnérable offert à lui.

En deux ans, leur relation avait énormément changé. Il avait fallu du temps mais Harry avait fini par se dire que peut-être on pouvait vraiment l’aimer pour ce qu’il était… Non, en fait il avait fallu que Jörmungandr fasse mine de l’embrasser, une semaine après leur premier repas familial, sous les encouragements de Fenrir. Loki avait soudain débarqué et il avait arraché Harry de la prise de son fils, revendiquant haut et fort que le sorcier n’était qu’à lui et que fils ou pas, Jörmungandr ferait mieux de garder sa langue fourchue loin de la bouche d’Harry.

**oOo**

_Fenrir éclata de rire, un rire grave et rauque, sa voix était presque cassée, comme s’il n’avait pas l’habitude de ce genre de démonstrations bruyantes. Son rire avait un petit quelque chose de familier pour Harry, mais il n’arrivait pas à déterminer si c’était à cause des bruits qu’il connaissait du chien Cacahuète, ou si la manière dont Fenrir riait lui rappelait celles de Sirius et Remus, avec une sorte de jappement dans le creux de la gorge._

_Toujours était-il que l’homme-loup se gaussa pendant de longues minutes, sous le regard méfiant de Loki, celui surpris d’Harry, tandis que Jörmungandr le regardait avec indifférence. Ce ne fut que lorsque Fenrir fut enfin calmé, que le second fils de Loki consentit à s’exprimer et indirectement à expliquer la raison de cette hilarité soudaine – non, cela ne pouvait pas être à cause de l’attitude de son père voyons, celui-ci était un noble Dieu qui savait comment se tenir et qui ne provoquait pas de telles réactions en invectivant son fils sur ce qu’il avait le droit ou non de faire avec sa langue de serpent._

_« Pour une fois tu avais raison Fenrir, notre père apporte en effet beaucoup d’attention à ce qui se trouve dans la bouche d’Harry. » Puis, alors qu’un certain silence régnait encore dans la pièce, Jörmungandr se tourna vers le sorcier et lui déclara, toujours avec un visage aussi neutre qu’il était divinement possible : « Je suis content que tu entres dans la famille Harry, tu feras une bonne mère pour nous, j’en suis persuadé. »_

_Et puis le serpent du Ragnarök s’en alla, retournant dans sa chambre. Fenrir avait évidemment de nouveau éclaté de rire, se roulant dans le canapé au lieu de se rouler par terre, laissant Harry – toujours dans les bras forts et confortables de Loki – totalement perdu. Il n’était pas sûr de tout comprendre, apparemment Jörmungandr l’acceptait dans la famille et… une bonne mère ? Cela voulait dire qu’il lui donnait l’autorisation d’être avec… son père ?_

_Incertain, il jeta un coup d’œil vers Loki qui ne semblait pas près de le lâcher. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Harry sentit une agréable chaleur s’allumer dans son bas-ventre. Est-ce que Loki voudrait-il vraiment de lui ? Quand il vit le Dieu se pencher vers lui avec l’évidente intention de faire quelque chose d’intime, le sorcier eut sa réponse. On pouvait réellement le désirer et c’était le cas de l’homme, particulièrement jaloux et possessif d’ailleurs. Il savait que c’était un peu pathétique, mais il put s’empêcher de rougir en sentant le souffle de l’autre sur ses lèvres. Il n’avait pas vraiment ce genre d’expérience en amour et il se sentait maladroit et aussi excité qu’un adolescent bourré d’hormones._

_« Il y a des chambres pour ça ! » Lança Fenrir, qui s’était avachi dans le canapé, affichant une grimace mi-amusé, mi-dégoûté – c’était quand même son père et sa future « belle-mère » merde, il avait beau ne plus être innocent, aucun enfant ne voudrait s’imaginer ses parents au lit._

_Harry sembla prêt à s’éloigner, mais les mains puissantes de Loki ancrées à ses hanches, l’en empêchèrent. Ce dernier n’allait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds, surtout chez lui, par son fils, si la scène le gênait, il n’avait qu’à partir. Fort de ces résolutions, l’Asgardien n’eut aucun remords à emporter Harry dans un long et chaud baiser. Il avait dès lors complètement oublié le monde qui l’entourait, il ne se raccrocha qu’à la seule présence du sorcier, se gorgeant des réactions physiques – gémissements, geignements, frissons, chair de poule, rapprochement, tressautements – du corps qu’il serrait dans ses bras._

_Quand ils cassèrent enfin le baiser pour s’éloigner un peu et reprendre leur souffle, Loki vit du coin de l’œil qu’Hel était revenue et qu’elle semblait donner de l’argent Midgardien à Fenrir, une moue réticente inscrite sur son visage de porcelaine. Il n’y prêta cependant pas plus attention, trop perturbé par le souffle haletant qui courrait dans son cou. Qu’importe que son fils loup ait pris un pari avec sa fille et qu’importe qu’il ait fait en sorte que ça tourne en sa faveur en utilisant Jörmungandr, en fait en tant que Dieu de la ruse, il était même plutôt fier de lui. Non, tout ce qui comptait, c’était ce corps délicieusement chaud et accueillant qu’il avait hâte de découvrir un peu plus._

_Il ne fit même pas attention à Fenrir qui ricanait comme un fou, lorsqu’il souleva Harry dans ses bras et qu’il l’emmena dans sa chambre qui deviendrait bientôt aussi celle de son compagnon. À vrai dire, toute sa concentration était focalisée sur le jeune homme qui avait entouré ses épaules de ses bras et son bassin avec ses jambes, ainsi qu’enterré son visage dans son cou, le chatouillant de son souffle chaud et encore un peu haletant. Ils n’avaient rien fait cette nuit-là et de nombreuses autres nuits qui suivirent, autre que s’embrasser, parfois à en perdre presque la raison, et discuter._

**oOo**

Loki n’avait pas voulu précipiter leur première fois, et ce qu’il apprit plus tard être également la première fois de son amant, et Harry lui en avait été silencieusement reconnaissant. À ce moment-là, malgré les baisers et l’émotion qu’il lisait dans les yeux du Dieu, sa confiance en lui était fragile et il n’arrivait à réaliser pleinement qu’un homme si divin comme Loki pouvait éprouver ce genre de sentiments pour lui. Il aurait presque pu plus facilement accepter de l’intérêt, car il aurait pu être dû à ses capacités – l’une des rares chose en quoi il avait confiance chez lui – ou au lien qui les unissait.

Il avait fallu une certaine dose de patience à l’Asgardien, mais il avait réussi à forcer Harry à accepter les sentiments qu’il ressentait pour lui et ils avaient enfin pu connaître ensemble les joies des plaisirs plus physiques. Et depuis le jeune homme était bien plus détendu avec ça, acceptant enfin pleinement qu’il puisse être beau aux yeux des autres. Cette partie avait également été facilité par recouvrement de sa santé physique, même s’il en gardait des séquelles qui ne pourront peut-être jamais disparaître, comme ses côtes toujours très visibles sous sa peau ou ses anciennes habitudes alimentaires du temps des Dursley – dont il avait eu tellement de mal à se débarrasser – qui étaient revenues au galop.

Harry arrêta enfin de maltraiter le cou de son amant. Il avait conscience d’être tout de même dehors, certes caché du reste du monde, mais toujours à portée de vue et d’ouïe des autres habitants. Le sorcier observa avec une certaine fascination les yeux sombres du Dieu briller de désir et de passion, uniquement pour lui. Le regard qu’il lui lançait ne l’aidait pas à calmer son corps brûlant et avide de plus d’attentions. Il voulait s’enfermer avec lui dans une chambre et ne plus en sortir jusqu’à la fin de la semaine. Mais ce ne serait pas raisonnable et même si Harry était capable de faire apparaître de la nourriture, elle devait au préalable être cuisinée. Malheureusement, il n’avait aucune confiance dans les capacités culinaires des trois hommes – presqu’anciens pour deux d’entre eux – célibataires endurcis, qui pourraient s’occuper des repas. Quel dommage vraiment, il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir s’enfermer dans leur chambre.

« Harry… » Soupira doucement Loki, sa poitrine se soulevant un peu plus vite que la normale.

Le sorcier ne pouvait s’empêcher de caresser le corps du Dieu, tellement beau, tellement parfait, et par habitude, ses mains revenaient toujours sur sa poitrine, titillant quelques points plus sensibles que d’autres. Loki, totalement à sa merci, laissa sa tête basculer vers l’arrière, la bouche ouverte, laissant un souffle irrégulier s’échapper de ses lèvres, appréciant la vénération et la douceur avec laquelle Harry caressait son corps.

Sa relation avec le sorcier lui avait à lui-aussi permis de découvrir un certain nombre de premières fois, celle de se sentir aimer pour ce qu’on était, celle de se sentir désirer, celle de se sentir comme un être vivant et non comme un monstre et bien d’autres encore. Personne avant son amant ne lui avait dit qu’il était beau et désirable. Bien sûr, il se savait physiquement attirant, il était un Dieu après tout, mais quand Harry lui avait dit ses mots, ce n’était pas que son corps qu’il regardait, mais aussi son âme. Loki s’était senti réellement existé pour la première fois, il pouvait maintenant se dresser fièrement devant les autres et leur sourire avec toute l’arrogance qu’il ressentait en sachant qu’un être aussi exceptionnel qu’Harry l’aimait lui, et personne d’autre.

Celui-ci, attiré par les douces lèvres du Dieu, comme une abeille par le miel, ne put s’empêcher de venir les ravir, collant complètement son corps à celui de son amant, leur arrachant à tous deux un gémissement profond. Loki enserra encore plus Harry, refusant qu’il s’éloigne de lui, mais le plus jeune ne semblait pas non plus le vouloir, se repaissant avec avidité de ses lèvres. L’Asgardien, la tête toujours penchée vers l’arrière, commença à sentir sa nuque souffrir et il décida qu’il était temps de changer un peu de position. Calant donc sa main à l’arrière de la tête d’Harry, il les fit brusquement basculer en arrière pour son amant et en avant pour lui. Il observa avec une certaine satisfaction son amant étalé sous lui, le regardant avec une passion qui nourrissait son propre désir.

Ils auraient pu utiliser leur magie pour atterrir directement dans les draps du lit de leur chambre, mais ils avaient envie que ce moment dure un peu plus longtemps, qu’ils puissent apprécier encore un peu cette tension qui précédait leurs étreintes. Cela faisait deux ans et demi qu’ils étaient ensemble et presque deux ans qu’ils avaient franchis le pas, mais ils aimaient toujours prendre leur temps comme pour une première fois, avant de se laisser consumer par la passion. Ce fut donc à pieds qu’ils partirent rejoindre leur chambre. Enfin, Loki était parti pour faire le chemin à pieds, en tenant dans ses bras son jeune amant, ce dernier s’amusant à essayer de le distraire avec ses mains, sa bouche et son corps.

Ils ignorèrent Clint et Fenrir qui les observèrent traverser le salon, les deux hommes tentaient de cacher leurs ricanements, sans grand succès, mais ils se tinrent tranquilles pour une fois, se contentant d’essayer de ravaler leur jalousie. Ils savaient que celle-ci était d’autant plus mal placée qu’il ne tenait qu’à eux de changer les choses et que Loki et Harry méritaient l’amour de l’autre.

Cependant les deux amants ne purent pas poursuivre leur chemin jusqu’à leur chambre pour des activités sportives très intéressantes, car Hel apparut soudain dans le salon. Ils auraient sûrement pu l’ignorer et monter cet escalier, si sa présence n’avait parue qu’étrange à cette heure de la journée. Mais la tristesse qui s’étalait sur ses traits délicats, inquiétèrent tout de suite toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Harry et Loki se séparèrent, le premier retrouvant la terre ferme, et ils se tournèrent vers la seule fille de leur famille. Hel semblait retenir ses larmes avec beaucoup de mal.

Le frère adoptif de Thor fit un pas dans sa direction en levant la main, ayant l’intention de relever le visage de sa fille pour la regarder dans les yeux, mais son mouvement fut interprété d’une toute autre manière et Hel vint se réfugier dans les bras de son père en se mettant à sangloter. Loki resta un moment interdit, n’étant pas certain de la bonne attitude à avoir, cherchant désespérément de l’aide auprès de son amant. Il n’avait jamais pu et su comment s’occuper de ses enfants, il se sentait donc complètement dépassé. Harry s’approcha et bougea son bras pour qu’il se referme sur le corps tremblant de sa fille et Loki se retrouva à serrer Hel contre lui, sûrement pour la première fois, tandis qu’Harry caressait doucement les cheveux sombres de la jeune femme.

Fenrir, qui avait sauté sur ses pieds dès qu’il avait vu sa sœur se jeter sur leur père, le visage défait, se rapprocha et posa sa large main sur la nuque de la reine du monde des morts, un geste qu’un Alpha pouvait avoir avec les louveteaux pour les rassurer. Clint les regarda un moment, ayant l’impression que s’il s’approchait, il serait de trop, mais il osa faire un pas en voyant le corps toujours crispé de Loki et il posa sa main sur son épaule, comme pour lui confirmer que c’était la bonne chose à faire. Et cela marcha puisque le Dieu se détendit et le remercia d’un regard. L’archer attrapa ensuite une des mains fines et pâles de la déesse, pour lui signifier sa présence. Comme s’il avait senti que quelque chose se passait, Jörmungandr apparut soudain dans les escaliers sous sa forme de serpent, et il vint s’enrouler autour des pieds de sa sœur.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils écoutèrent Hel sangloter doucement contre Loki, qui avait même fini par enfouir son visage dans les cheveux soyeux de sa fille. Ils ne dirent rien pendant tout ce temps, attendant qu’elle se calme, qu’elle leur explique ce qui était arrivé, histoire qu’ils puissent aller la venger ou l’aider. Ils étaient peut-être une étrange famille, qui n’avait pas toujours été très unie, il n’en restait pas moins qu’ils devenaient rancuniers quand on s’attaquait à l’un d’entre eux.

Finalement les larmes d’Hel finirent par se tarirent et ses sanglots s’espacèrent petit à petit jusqu’à disparaître complètement. Doucement, Loki l’éloigna de lui et ils attendirent tous qu’elle daigne leur dire ce qui l’avait mis dans un tel état.

« F-Frigga… Grand-Mère… » Hoqueta la déesse, sa gorge se serrant en sentant les larmes revenir s’accumuler dans ses yeux.

Immédiatement, Loki se tendit de nouveau et Harry vint entourer sa taille de son bras en s’accrochant à lui presque désespérément, pour soutenir son compagnon. Clint eut une réaction similaire en attrapant la main libre de Fenrir et en la serrant de toutes ses forces. L’archer et le sorcier savaient parfaitement que la reine d’Asgard comptait beaucoup pour Loki et ses enfants, car même si elle n’avait pas de lien de sang avec eux et qu’elle avait toujours préféré Thor, elle avait toujours été juste avec eux et elle avait fait des efforts pour les accepter, contrairement à tous les autres.

« Que s’est-il passé Hel… ? » Demanda finalement Loki, d’une voix peu assurée, ne supportant plus le silence de sa fille.

« Elle… Elle est morte… Algrim… Le serviteur de Malekith… Il l’a tué… ! »

L’air sembla soudain vouloir les écraser. Fenrir et Loki se voutèrent, tandis qu’Hel éclatait de nouveau en sanglots en cachant son visage entre ses mains. Jörmungandr reprit forme humaine et la prit dans ses bras, des larmes silencieuses coulant le long de ses joues encore écailleuses par endroits. Clint et Harry baissèrent la tête à la nouvelle, partageant leur tristesse et se rapprochèrent de leurs amants.

Loki sentit son sang bouillir et réclamer vengeance, il ne pouvait pas laisser une telle ignominie rester sans châtiment. Sa magie s’agitait autour de lui et Harry se serra un peu plus contre lui, utilisant la sienne pour la contenir. Le jeune sorcier ne le comprenait que trop bien. On lui avait demandé de tuer Voldemort car c’était là son _devoir_ dicté par une prophétie et même s’il avait été réticent à cela, en le voyant allongé et mort devant lui, il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de penser que désormais, ses parents et de nombreuses autres personnes avaient été vengées. En soit, la vengeance ne l’avait pas soulagé, mais il savait qu’elle avait allégé la conscience des morts et c’était cette pensée-là qu’il l’avait délesté d’une part de sa culpabilité.

Il ne dit rien lorsque Loki annonça alors qu’il retournait sur Asgard. Il s’y attendait. Fenrir semblait prêt à le suivre d’ailleurs, comme Hel et Jörmungandr, mais malgré la haine qui s’accumulait en lui, le Dieu avait encore un peu de sang-froid et il refusa leur aide : il ne serait pas bien accueilli là-bas, et eux non plus. Or la dernière chose qu’il voulait risquer, c’était leur sécurité. Il ne l’annonça pas de cette manière, mais ses enfants comprirent que s’ils venaient eux-aussi à disparaître, que ce soit en étant tués ou emprisonnés, leur père pourrait réellement devenir fou. Harry et Clint savaient que leur aide ne serait pas plus acceptée que celle des autres, ils n’ajoutèrent donc rien à ce sujet.

Le Dieu et son amant apparurent directement dans leur chambre, avec une synchronisation parfaite, Harry ayant sentit la magie de Loki s’agiter. Rapidement, le prince d’Asgard fut habillé de son armure de combat, mais avant de partir, le sorcier le retint un instant, attrapant ses mains et ancrant ses yeux dans les siens.

« Loki, tu es en ce moment focalisé entièrement sur ta vengeance et je te comprends. » Commença Harry, le regard légèrement calculateur, une conversation encore fraîche dans son esprit venant de refaire surface. « Mais si tu te rends sur Asgard, tu n’auras peut-être plus la chance d’y retourner par la suite. Je n’essaye pas de te dissuader. » Ajouta-t-il rapidement en le voyant froncer les sourcils. « Toutefois, tu auras peut-être l’occasion de faire plus que venger ta mère. N’oublie pas qu’un de tes fils se trouve aussi à Asgard. Ce sera ta seule chance de le sortir de là, car après, Heimdall fera sûrement en sorte de ne plus te laisser passer. »

« Tu es ma voix de la sagesse Harry. » Murmura doucement Loki en embrassant leurs mains jointes. « Tu as raison, je ne dois pas me laisser aveugler par ma vengeance, cela pourrait causer ma perte et me faire oublier que j’ai une autre mission à remplir sur Asgard. »

Avec un sourire malicieux, le sorcier décida de profiter des mots que Loki lui avait offerts :

« Puisque je suis ta voix de la sagesse, écoute mon conseil. Ne refuse pas l’aide de Thor. Tu m’as assez parlé de lui et j’ai connu assez de personne comme lui, pour savoir qu’il aura les mêmes desseins que toi. Lui aussi vient de perdre sa mère Loki et son aide ne pourra t’être que profitable. »

Le sorcier Asgardien ne put s’empêcher de grimacer, mais il savait que son amant avait raison. Il hocha donc la tête, une petite moue ennuyée se dessinant sur son visage. Harry sourit et l’embrassa.

« Si tu ne reviens pas en vie, soit certain que je demanderais à Hel de m’emmener dans son royaume pour que je m’occupe de ton cas ! » Lança le jeune homme, en essayant de ne pas penser au fait que son amant allait en effet risquer sa vie.

« Ouh ! J’ai peur ! » Ricana Loki avant de disparaître subitement.

Sur le chemin magique qui allait le mener jusqu’à Asgard, le Dieu de malice perdit son sourire, son visage devenant grave. Il ne voulait pas mourir, il voulait retourner auprès d’Harry, l’embrasser et finir ce qu’ils avaient si bien commencé. Il voulait pouvoir de nouveau voir le regard amoureux et dévoué de son amant, il voulait pouvoir de nouveau le serrer dans ses bras et discuter avec lui jusqu’au bout de la nuit. Il voulait revenir dans leur maison si chaleureuse, qui abritait désormais sa famille, et qui n’avait rien de semblable au palais froid d’Odin. Il allait donc pour ça devoir redoubler d’ingéniosité pour venger sa mère adoptive et sauver Sleipnir, tout en restant en vie et libre.

La journée s’annonçait chargée.

**_A suivre…_ **

**°0o0°**

Ouff ! Vous n’en savez rien, mais j’ai eu un peu plus de mal à l’écrire celui-là, peut-être parce qu’il signe le début d’une nouvelle partie. Mais bon, au final je suis plutôt heureuse du résultat. Qu’est-ce que vous en dites, vous ?

Certains feront peut-être une remarque sur le jolie parlé d’Harry et de Loki, pour le second, il a quand même été élevé comme un prince, pour le premier, je dirais qu’à force de côtoyer Loki pendant deux ans, il a pris certaines de ses habitudes (on dit que les couples en phases ont tendance à se copier). Mais ça c’est l’excuse, en vérité les mots sont sortis tels quels quand je les ai écrit XD

Bref, à bientôt mes petits sorciers !

_Une review ou un sort !_


	13. Partie II – II : Une dure journée de labeur

**Disclaimer**  : Harry Potter appartient à J.K.Rowling, Avengers appartient à licence Marvel et je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire (ou alors on ne m’a pas prévenu lol)

 **Bêta** : Nemesis527 (un gros merci à elle !)

 **Rating**  : T

 **Genre**  : Romance, Emotional Comfort, Feeling Alone, Implied Torture

 **Crossover**  : Harry Potter & Avengers

 **Warning**  : Film _Thor 2 : Le monde des Ténèbres_ \+ saga Harry Potter (post canon)

 **Pairing**  : Loki x Harry

Hey mes petits sorciers, nous allons désormais alterner entre les visions de Loki et Harry puisqu’ils se retrouvent séparer, à cause du départ de Loki pour Asgard. Je ne sais pas si je m’attarderais donc sur le film Thor 2, mais au cas où j’ai mis un warning spoiler xP

Je ne crois pas avoir d’autres détails à donner pour l’instant, à part que ce chapitre sera donc sur Loki et les prochains seront plus sur Harry. Donc pour ce chapitre, il se passera majoritairement du point de vue de Loki. On verra ce que ça donne, mais j’espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre !

Allez, bonne lecture :)

**°0o0°**

**_Partie II – II : Une dure journée de labeur_ **

**…**

Loki laissait la magie le guider jusqu’à Asgard, tout en réfléchissant à la stratégie qu’il allait devoir adopter. Il ne pouvait décemment pas se balader dans les rues de la ville, comme si de rien n’était. Bien sûr, il avait la magie pour lui, mais Harry avait eu raison en lui conseillant d’accepter l’aide de Thor, il en aurait besoin. Mais son… _frère_ ne voyait que son mauvais côté, bien qu’il n’ait jamais fait d’efforts pour lui montrer autre chose.

Cependant le problème résidait dans le fait que Thor voudrait absolument qu’il aille en prison pour son acte de _haute trahison_ envers Midgard. Stupidement, son blond de frère croirait qu’Odin serait indulgent envers lui. Quelle bonne blague. Non, il devait faire en sorte que Thor ne le ramène pas à Asgard pour être jugé pour ses fautes. Passer plusieurs décennies en prison ne faisait pas partie de son programme de vacances, et Asgard était bien trop loin d’Harry. Enfin… Pour le dernier point, rien n’était sûr, car même déjà si loin sur le chemin entre les mondes, il ressentait toujours la magie de son compagnon.

Un humain possédant la puissance magique des Asgardiens, voilà ce qu’était son tendre petit sorcier. Il était fabuleux comme personne d’autre ne pouvait l’être. Et il devait le préserver. Heimdall était sûrement concentré sur Malekith en ce moment, pour suivre ses mouvements, et il ne faisait donc pas attention à Harry, mais Loki ne savait pas si la magie de son amant, aussi forte soit-elle, serait capable de le cacher de la vue d’Heimdall. Il devait donc agir le plus rapidement possible et dans un ordre bien précis : retrouver Thor, le suivre jusqu’à Malekith, se joindre à lui pour venger leur mère, disparaître, retourner à Asgard, libérer Sleipnir et rentrer avec lui.

Retrouver son frère ne serait pas difficile, le suivre sans se faire voir devrait être possible. Vaincre Malekith risquait d’être un peu plus difficile, mais rien ne lui était impossible, disparaître cependant pourrait poser problème car Thor préviendrait directement tout Asgard de sa présence, ce qui nuirait à la suite de son plan. Il faudrait trouver un moyen d’empêcher ou de retarder cela. Mais les seules raisons pour lesquelles Thor ne se ruerait pas à Asgard immédiatement, seraient s’il était déjà en prison – et après le coup qu’il avait fait au S.H.I.E.L.D., Thor devrait normalement être plus méfiant – ou s’il était mort. Et il était hors de question qu’il se tue ! … Mais… peut-être pourrait-il simuler sa propre mort… ? C’était une idée intéressante à creuser.

Algrim et Malekith étaient les deux responsables de la mort de Frigga. Et ils étaient deux fils à chercher vengeance. Oui, simuler sa propre mort pourrait être le bon moyen d’échapper à Thor et de venger sa mère adoptive. Il haussa négligemment les épaules quand il arriva à conclusion qu’il devrait laisser Malekith à Thor et qu’il devrait _mourir_ en tuant Algrim. Tout serait une question de timing, mais rien n’était impossible pour lui après tout. Ainsi, le temps que Thor s’occupe de Malekith et avec une petite illusion, il aurait le temps de retourner à Asgard pour libérer Sleipnir et il aurait fait sa part pour venger Frigga.

Fort de son plan, il accéléra la cadence de sa magie pour se propulser un peu plus rapidement entre les mondes, afin d’arriver plus tôt à Asgard. Il serait bête de sa part de perdre la trace de Thor parce qu’il avait traîné en chemin. Et alors que sa magie tourbillonnait autour de lui, il eut une pensée pour Harry, sur son merveilleux amant. Il le voyait dans son esprit, accueillir Sleipnir comme il avait accueilli ses autres enfants, ils seraient enfin tous ensemble et si son sorcier n’en serait que plus heureux, pour lui ce serait un poids en moins sur sa poitrine. Il apprendrait ensuite à être un bon père, ou en tout cas il essayerait au mieux.

Il lui fallut un certain temps pour arriver à Asgard, à moins que cela n’ait duré qu’une minute… Loki n’était sûr de rien, le temps sur Midgard avait bouleversé son horloge interne. Toujours était-il qu’il était arrivé, dans son ancienne chambre très précisément. Il fit le tour de la pièce pour voir si tout était à sa place. Heureusement rien n’avait bougé, même si certains de ses pièges s’étaient déclenchés, prouvant qu’une ou plusieurs personnes avaient essayé de venir lui voler des affaires. N’étant pas sûr de pouvoir revenir ici prochainement, il attrapa quelques effets personnels qu’il ramènerait. Il s’agit principalement de livres, de recherches qu’il avait fait, de souvenirs et de vêtements. Il réduisit tout ça avec l’aide de la magie et rangea son paquetage dans une poche qu’il scella pour éviter que tout tombe à un moment inopportun.

Le Dieu attrapa également son sceptre, le sien, non pas celui que Thanos lui avait mis entre les mains, qui ressemblait d’ailleurs presqu’à une lance. Il rangea également dans son armure de nombreux couteaux couverts de runes et glyphes, qu’il pouvait récupérer avec la magie, peu importe où il se trouvait. Il était maintenant prêt pour combattre Algrim. Appliquant une illusion autour de lui pour ne pas se faire remarquer, il commença à pister la trace de Thor. Tous les Asgardiens possédaient une minuscule touche de magie en eux, c’était la quantité de cette magie qui déterminait si un homme ou une femme pouvait l’utiliser ou non.

Certains Dieux, comme Thor ou Odin possédaient une grande part de magie en eux, mais ce n’était pourtant pas assez pour qu’ils puissent y avoir accès. Toutefois, c’était cela qui leur permettait d’employer des artefacts magiques comme Mjölnir, et c’était alors la quantité de magie possédée par le manipulateur, qui déterminait les capacités de l’artefact qu’il pouvait utiliser. Loki par exemple, pourrait tirer bien plus que quelques éclairs de Mjölnir si Odin n’avait pas fait en sorte que des restrictions soient inscrites sur le marteau. De toute façon, le Père de Toute Chose avait toujours préféré son vrai fils, c’était bien connu. Loki se demandait même parfois pourquoi il l’avait pris avec lui et si en réalité il n’avait pas été kidnappé pour faire pression sur Jötunheimr…

Ce n’était pas le moment de réfléchir sur ça, il se concentra plutôt sur la magie de Thor. Il le repéra assez rapidement et heureusement pour lui, il était encore dans le palais. Ce serait plus facile pour lui de le suivre, car il y avait un mince risque qu’il ressente sa présence si jamais il apparaissait brusquement à ses côtés grâce à la magie. Marcher à travers les couloirs du palais lui arracha un triste sentiment de nostalgie, Asgard était un endroit où il n’avait jamais pu être heureux et où désormais sa mère était morte. Finalement, il n’était plus sûr de vouloir revenir ici un jour, cet endroit faisait remonter en lui trop de mauvais souvenirs. Il avait presqu’une histoire à raconter à chaque tournant, et c’était loin de n’être que des farces.

Retrouver son frère fut aussi facile qu’il se l’était imaginé. Toutefois, il fut surpris de voir une Midgardienne avec lui, ainsi que ses _fidèles compagnons_. Il avait devant lui une jolie petite troupe d’idiots. Heureusement pour eux qu’il serait là pour protéger leurs arrières, encore une fois. Il avait toujours fait cela lorsqu’ils partaient en guerre. La première fois que Thor et lui avait participé à une guerre ensemble, Loki pensait pouvoir se démarquer enfin en établissant une stratégie gagnante. Cependant Thor lui avait volé ses idées sans scrupules, menant les guerriers sur le champ de bataille. Son blond de frère avait toutefois beaucoup de mal à retranscrire toute la subtilité de ses idées et donc Loki devait toujours protéger leurs arrières pour éviter les morts.

Quand ils étaient rentrés victorieux, Thor avait été acclamé et tout le monde avait oublié que Loki les avait gardés en vie. Pour eux, son aide n’avait été que mineure, il avait préféré se cacher derrière son frère pour jouer des tours stupides à leurs ennemis, plutôt que de se battre comme un Homme. Le fils adoptif d’Odin ne l’avait pas supporté, il avait crié ce qu’il avait fait, qu’il avait gardé tout le monde en sécurité, qu’il était celui qui avait eu l’idée d’attirer leurs ennemis maladroits dans la forêt pour avoir l’avantage, mais personne ne l’écouta. Pire, on le traita de menteur et on le dénigra car il se battait avec sa magie et son esprit, deux facultés qui n’étaient pas jugées utiles sur un champ de bataille.

Ce fut à partir de ce jour-là que Loki, devint Loki Silvertongue, manipulant les autres dans l’ombre pour les garder en vie. Il n’avait qu’à souffler une idée à Thor pour que celui-ci l’adopte. C’était ce crétin qui était le plus simple à manipuler pour lui et il s’en servait toujours pour les sauver. Il aurait pu rester un simple héros dans l’ombre, Frigga savait ce qu’il faisait, ce dont il était capable, même si elle ne pouvait pas convaincre Odin pour lui. Il aurait peut-être eu quelques phases mélancoliques où il aurait souhaité être reconnu pour ses véritables capacités et non pas pour les mensonges qu’on disait sur lui.

Oui, il aurait pu continuer à être un Dieu bon de l’ombre, si les Asgardiens n’avaient pas pris l’habitude de rejeter tous leurs malheurs et toutes leurs fautes sur lui. Comme cette fois où ce maître bâtisseur vint les trouver pour leur construire une citadelle impénétrable. L’ouvrier réclama beaucoup de choses, donc le Soleil, la Lune et Freyja, et après concertation, les Dieux acceptèrent avec une contre-proposition, finir le travail en un semestre, au lieu de trois. Les Dieux avaient posés leurs conditions et le maître architecte avait réussi à les contourner avec habilité : ne pouvant recevoir l’aide d’aucun être humain, il fit travailler son étalon.

Celui-ci, répondant au nom de Svadilfari était puissant et il aurait certainement pu déplacer des montagnes. Grâce à lui, le maître bâtisseur avança rapidement dans ses travaux et il était sur le point de tout terminer dans les délais, lorsque l’ensemble d’Asgard se retourna contre Loki, pour une malheureuse phrase qu’il avait dite «  _pourquoi pas ? Son étalon n’est pas un être humain après tout_  ». Il fut tenu pour responsable, alors qu’il n’avait rien fait et que rien n’était de sa faute. Jamais il n’avait poussé les Dieux à accepter, mais beaucoup l’accusèrent d’être de mèche avec l’ouvrier et de les avoir ensorcelés pour qu’il gagne ce pari. Un pari dont les Dieux étaient les seuls responsables, leur orgueil les avait aveuglés et maintenant ils reniaient la faute qui était leur.

Loki avait dû user de sa magie pour arriver à distraire Svadilfari, en se transformant en jument et en l’attirant loin de son maître. Il n’était pas responsable de l’échec des Dieux, mais il savait qu’il ne lui arriverait rien de bon s’il ne faisait rien. L’étalon du géant le poursuivi pendant des heures et finit par le rattraper et le féconda de force. Pendant ce temps, à Asgard, les Dieux fêtaient la victoire de Thor sur le maître bâtisseur qui avait voulu se venger, sans faire attention à l’absence de Loki. Pendant une année, le fils adoptif d’Odin vécut reclus, attendant que son nouvel enfant naisse.

C’était ainsi qu’était né Sleipnir. Loki eut beaucoup de mal à s’occuper de lui au début et il resta loin d’Asgard deux mois supplémentaires. Finalement il rentra avec le poulain, mais personne n’avait remarqué son absence ou presque, personne ne vint l’accueillir à son retour, personne ne lui demanda où il était passé pendant tout ce temps. On osa même murmurer dans son dos qu’il avait préparé un mauvais coup ces derniers mois… ! Puis Sleipnir lui fut enlevé pour être élevé par une pouliche, comme un simple animal. Loki plaida Odin pour lui demander de lui rendre son fils, mais le Père de Toute Chose préféra le punir pour avoir engendré un autre _monstre_.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que le cœur de Loki commença à se remplir de haine et de rancœur. Il en avait supporté plus qu’il ne le pouvait. À partir de ce moment-là, il commença à faire honneur aux rumeurs qui se propageaient autrefois à tort dans son dos. Il devint Dieu du Méfait et de la Ruse, craint de tous et détesté par chaque Asgardien de cet univers. Ou presque. Car Thor continuait de se moquer de lui, le Père de Toute Chose ne craignait personne, Frigga n’avait pas cessé de l’aimer et Sigyn était restée son amie envers et contre tout, même après la fin de leur mariage.

Le Dieu secoua la tête, chassant ses pensées de son esprit, il avait Harry maintenant, son précieux Secret qui avait vécu une vie à la fois similaire et différente de la sienne, son petit sorcier qui le comprenait parfaitement, son compagnon qu’il aimait de tout son cœur. Il ne pouvait pas oublier son passé, il faisait malheureusement partie de lui, mais il pouvait décider d’avancer et de le laisser derrière lui. Et c’était ce qu’il faisait, avec plus ou moins de succès, dans cette petite maison sur Asgard. Il allait venger Frigga pour rendre hommage à l’amour qu’elle lui avait donné, puis il récupérerait Sleipnir avant de rentrer à la maison. Oui, il devait rentrer pour Harry, mais aussi pour Jörmungandr, Hel, Fenrir et Clint. Pour sa famille.

**oOo**

Loki attendit encore pendant plus d’un quart d’heure, pour être sûr que Thor était partit et qu’il ne ferait pas marche arrière, pour lever l’illusion qui l’entourait. La tâche de sang qui s’étalait juste avant sur sa poitrine, disparut _comme par magie_. L’arme qui le poignardait partie également en fumée. Sa petite mise en scène avait payée. Il avait profité que l’attention soit portée sur Malekith qui s’emparait de l’Ether, pour mettre en place son illusion. Même Algrim ne s’était rendu compte de rien, alors qu’il l’affrontait. L’Elfe Noir était bien trop certain de sa supériorité et non seulement il n’avait pas vu à travers son illusion, mais en plus il n’avait pas pu arrêter le coup mortel que Loki lui avait porté.

Le dernier des Kurses gisait justement à quelques mètres de là, agonisant encore de la blessure faite par Loki. Le Dieu se releva et d’un geste adroit du poignet, il nettoya ses habits couverts de poussières. Regardant autour de lui, il vérifia tout d’abord qu’aucun elfe n’allait lui sauter dessus en traître, avant de se tourner vers celui qui avait tué sa mère adoptive. Lentement il s’avança vers lui, appréciant plus qu’il n’aurait dû, la terreur qui brillait dans ses yeux. Prenant son temps, il passa une longue minute à le regarder de toute sa hauteur, avant finalement de se pencher vers l’Elfe Noir.

« Algrim… Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi je t’ai porté ce coup, mais je tenais à te le dire en face. » Commença-t-il de sa voix douce et calme, avant que ses traits ne se déforment sous l’effet de la haine. « Ce coup était pour ma mère. » Siffla-t-il furieusement.

Il fit apparaître un couteau dans sa main. Il n’avait rien de plus que les autres, mais c’était justement là toute sa beauté. Algrim n’avait pas besoin d’honneur, il ne méritait pas de traitement spécial. Tout ce que Loki lui accorderait, c’était une mort quelconque sur un autre champ de bataille. Il brandit donc sa dague et sourit méchamment à l’être qui était déjà plus mort que vivant.

« Ce coup-là, est donc pour moi. »

Et il enfonça la lame dans le cou du Kurse, sectionnant sa carotide. La mort fut immédiate ou presque. Mais cela permit à Loki de se libérer de toute la haine qui l’avait habité depuis qu’Hel était apparue dans le salon, en pleurs. Il avait rendu hommage à Frigga et ironiquement, il s’était montré digne de son statut de Dieu d’Asgard. Rancunier, il ne donna aucun honneur à son adversaire, il se concentra plutôt sur sa prochaine mission, retourner à Asgard pour sortir Sleipnir des écuries d’Odin.

Son stupide frère le croyant désormais mort, il ne devrait pas avoir trop de problème avec sa mission. Thor avait à peine discuté quand il était apparu à ses côtés en réalité. Il avait suffi de lui dire qu’il était venu pour venger Frigga lui-aussi, pour que le Dieu du Tonnerre cesse de vouloir le livrer aux gardes et l’accepte à ses côtés. Il ne se demanda même pas depuis quand Loki les suivait, ou ne le questionna sur l’endroit où il se cachait depuis la bataille de New York. Son sens des priorités laissait vraiment à désirer.

Jane Foster, la Midgardienne, l’avait regardé avec suspicion, mais il s’était contenté de l’ignorer. Il n’avait rien contre les habitants de la planète Terre en général, il détestait juste le S.H.I.E.L.D. et ses méthodes discutables, ainsi que toutes les politiciennes et tous les politiciens qui acceptaient de s’en remettre à cette organisation. Il n’aimait pas non plus les Avengers et leurs fans, tout comme les Midgardiens faibles et bruyants, les Durlsey faisaient évidemment partie de sa liste rouge, rouge sang, tout comme… Non, en fait c’était plus simple de dire qu’il détestait les Midgardiens, mais qu’Harry et Clint étaient des exceptions.

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu’il détestait réellement tous les Midgardiens, mais c’était beaucoup plus simple comme manière de penser. De toute façon, il ne connaissait pas chaque habitant de la Terre personnellement, donc c’est difficile dans ce cas-là de faire la différence entre tous. Par défaut, Loki préférait donc dire qu’il les détestait, quitte à se rétracter par la suite. Oui, il avait fait de grands efforts dans sa personnalité en acceptant de revenir sur ses paroles, chose qu’il ne faisait jamais auparavant. La thérapie qu’était en soit la vie avec Harry sur Midgard, était diablement efficace sur lui. Il préférait toutefois ne pas la conseiller à d’autres Supers Vilains, car il n’était pas du genre partageur et qu’il voulait garder Harry pour lui seulement.

Toujours était-il que la Midgardienne avait visiblement plus d’esprit que Thor, mais elle n’avait rien dit, par peur ? Possible. Ou bien s’était-elle rendue compte qu’elle ne pouvait rien exiger d’un Dieu ? À moins encore, qu’elle pensait que le combat qui approchait était plus important que ses secrets, et qu’elle aurait besoin d’un peu de repos ou de préparations avant ça. Peu importe, car elle n’avait rien dit et Thor avait continué lui-aussi à être ignorant et insouciant. Il pourrait donc rentrer à Midgard sans craindre que son frère ne se lance à sa poursuite ou retrouve la trace d’Harry. Il se félicita mentalement d’avoir si bien manœuvrer son affaire.

Rassemblant sa magie, il regagna donc Asgard en toute sécurité, sans oublier bien sûr de cacher sa présence sous un voile de magie qui le rendait également invisible à tous. Il ne commettrait pas une erreur de débutant en oubliant quelque chose d’aussi important, sinon Heimdall aurait tôt fait de le retrouver ou de le voir, ce qui ruinerait tous ses plans. Non, Loki faisait attention à chaque détail et ce fut donc dans cet état d’esprit qu’il rejoignit le palais d’Asgard, là où il avait résidé et là où résidait le Père de Toute Chose. Il devait traverser le palais presqu’entièrement pour se rendre aux écuries et celles d’Odin était en plus gardées par de lourdes protections magiques.

Ces dernières ne devraient pas poser de problèmes, mais il craignait de se faire repérer, malgré ses précautions. Après tout, le risque zéro et le plan parfait n’existaient pas. Ce fut donc en étant sur ses gardes que Loki commença à traverser les couloirs trop familiers à son goût, s’arrêtant parfois pour se cacher dans l’ombre, lorsqu’un Dieu passait par là, même si ses illusions le gardaient normalement loin des regards. Quitter le palais était toujours plus facile que d’y entrer. De plus, si Odin était au courant de sa présence, après tout il avait dû lever ses illusions pour que Thor le remarque et sache qu’il se battrait à ses côtés, Heimdall avait donc sûrement dû lui passer le message, il était possible que le Roi d’Asgard soit plus à l’affut qu’auparavant.

Sans compter que quelqu’un _entrant_ dans le palais, était plus suspect qu’une personne en _sortant_. Les Ases partaient du principe qu’il fallait entrer pour sortir et que donc, s’il était impossible d’entrer quelque part, alors contrôler les personnes en sortant, ne servirait à rien. Les gardes étaient donc bien plus pénibles lorsqu’un Dieu ou un Asgardien souhaitait entrer, tandis qu’ils ne faisaient pas attention à ceux qui sortaient. Pourtant, les illusions de Loki prouvèrent une nouvelle fois leur puissance et sa supériorité, car aucun garde ne le remarqua ou ne fit assez attention à lui pour le signaler à quelqu’un d’autre. Il quitta donc la zone de surveillance, sans se faire voir.

Marchant plus calmement, bien que toujours caché du regard des autres, Loki faisait son chemin à travers le palais. Il faillit cependant sursauter quand soudain des pas rapides et lourds se firent entendre à l’autre bout du couloir. Deux précautions en valant mieux qu’une, il préféra se cacher de nouveau dans un recoin. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, le Dieu de la Ruse vit son… _père_ adoptif passer devant lui, en tenue de guerre, son armure étincelante protégeant son corps. Sans y penser, Loki resserra sa prise sur son sceptre et sa magie s’agita. Sa haine envers Odin était toujours là, tapie et en sommeil la plupart du temps, mais un rien la réveillait.

S’il y avait une chose que Loki ne pouvait enlever au Roi d’Asgard, c’était bien son instinct. En effet, le Dieu-Roi venait de se stopper dans son élan à cause de l’infime agitation de la magie de Loki. Le magicien fit de son mieux pour ne pas repenser à ce film que Clint avait _absolument_ tenu à leur faire voir,  La Guerre des Etoiles. Car si l’archer avait été là, il aurait sûrement dit qu’Odin était un Jedi capable de percevoir les fluctuations dans la Force. Il avait tenu ce genre de propos, à peu de choses près, lorsqu’Harry l’avait sentit en train d’essayer de chiper un cookie, sans même le voir. La tête que le jeune sorcier avait tiré en l’entendant dire ça, était encore un de ses meilleurs fous rires. Et pourtant il en avait eu un paquet depuis son arrivée sur Midgard. Et il ne tenait pas à révéler sa présence en rigolant à ce souvenir.

Mais il ne tenait pas non plus à se faire repérer à cause d’une stupide histoire de vengeance. Il voulait, non il devait rentrer à Midgard ensuite, pour revoir Harry. Il calma donc sa magie et se fondit dans l’ambiance du palais, ne faisant pendant un instant, plus qu’un avec Asgard. Odin finit par se détourner et reprendre son chemin. Sûrement se rendait-il aux côtés d’Heimdall pour surveiller le combat de son fils, pour pouvoir intervenir si nécessaire. Mais pour lui il n’avait pas pris la peine de se déplacer. Il était sûr que sa peudo-mort ne l’affecterait même pas…

Loki continua son chemin, pour arriver finalement dans la cours arrière du palais. Il eut un instant d’hésitation en arrivant dehors, car il serait désormais à découvert, sans aucun endroit où se tapir si jamais ses illusions ne marchaient pas ou s’il croisait un Ase qui y était moins sensible. Pourtant les écuries étaient trop près pour qu’il abandonne maintenant. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s’avança rapidement vers celles réservées aux montures d’Odin. Comme il l’avait espéré, les protections ne tinrent pas face à sa maîtrise de la magie, et il put entrer sans que personne ne le voit. Il commença à déambuler le long des box, tentant de trouver son _poulain_.

Il devait avoir tellement grandit depuis… Loki se souvenait encore du petit équidé à huit pattes, gris foncé, moucheté de poils plus sombres, avec une belle-face noire, une crinière de la même couleur, tout comme ses balzanes haut-chaussées. Sleipnir était adorable et taquin, ses yeux dorés brillaient du même éclat de ruse et d’amusement qui illuminait autrefois ses propres yeux verts. Mais il devait avoir tellement changé… Loki avait peur de ne pas le reconnaître, de ne pas reconnaître son fils…

«  _Maman !_  » S’exclama soudain une voix dans sa tête.

Loki observa avec surprise Sleipnir – il le reconnut au premier coup d’œil, il avait grandi et prit du muscle, mais il était toujours le même, avec ses marques distinctives – s’agiter soudain dans son box, comme un cheval fou. Rapidement, le Dieu s’approcha et il passa ses bras autour de l’encolure du magnifique étalon à huit jambes, pour l’étreindre. Dans sa tête, la voix de son fils continuait de résonner.

« Ça va aller Sleipnir, je suis là, je suis là maintenant. Je vais te sortir de là, toute de suite, et nous allons rentrer à la maison. Tu vas voir, tu y seras bien là-bas. Tes deux frères nous attendent, ainsi que ta sœur. Je me suis même fait un ami, je crois que lui et Fenrir vont vivre une longue vie ensemble. Il s’appelle Clint d’ailleurs. Et puis il y a Harry. Tu vas aimer Harry, j’en suis sûr, il sera un peu comme ta nouvelle mère. Je l’aime beaucoup, je l’aime tellement, il va t’accueillir comme son propre fils, j’en suis sûr, c’est qu’il a fait avec Fenrir, Jor’ et Hel. Il a même surnommé notre grand méchant loup, _Cacahuète_ , tu te rends compte ? Et Fenrir n’a rien dit. »

Loki ne pouvait s’empêcher de parler, parler, encore et encore. Il faisait ça pour se rassurer, que tout ça était réel, qu’il allait bientôt pouvoir rentrer avec son fils, et aussi pour le rassurer lui-aussi. Il ne l’abandonnerait pas, il ne le laisserait pas une nouvelle fois aux mains d’Odin, peu importe ce qu’il devait faire pour cela !

« Je vais te sortir de là Sleipnir et tout ira mieux… » Murmura le Jötun.

**oOo**

Harry fixait ses deux amis et conseillers Gobelins, Grixiz et Penesel, inhabituellement silencieux. Il avait dû mal à digérer ce qu’il venait d’entendre de la part des deux créatures magiques. Ils étaient tous installés dans son bureau, comme à chacune de leur visite, mais cette fois les Gobelins n’avaient pas seulement abordés le sujet de ses finances ou de l’actualité magique et moldue. Non, ils avaient cette fois des informations pour lui, qui concernaient le dernier membre de sa famille. Teddy. Son filleul. Le fils de l’homme qu’il avait considéré comme un oncle.

Et les nouvelles n’étaient pas bonnes… Le Ministère de la Magie commençait à faire pression sur Andromeda pour qu’elle leur remette Teddy, sur la simple base qu’il était le fils d’un loup-garou. Le Ministère de la Magie voulait le soumettre à une batterie de tests pour déterminer si oui ou non, il possédait des gênes de loups-garous. Cependant, si le moindre doute existait, il serait enfermé ou tué… Depuis qu’Harry était parti d’Angleterre, les choses n’avaient fait visiblement qu’empirer et certainement pas dans le bon sens.

Les Gobelins venus lui dire ça, étaient aussi sombres que lui. Harry était devenu leur ami, et pas seulement le leur, mais celui de la nation Gobeline. Ils savaient à quel point la famille était importante pour le Garçon-qui-a-survécu, et ils auraient préféré  ne jamais avoir à lui donner de telles informations, mais ils ne voulaient pas non plus lui mentir. Teddy et Andromeda n’étaient malheureusement pas les seuls dans ce cas-là, les choses dégénéraient de plus en plus en Angleterre, et Gringotts menaçait de fermer ses portes, tout comme les créatures magiques commençaient à préparer leur départ.

Soudain Harry se leva de sa chaise, sa baguette s’agitant frénétiquement alors qu’il laissa sa magie rassembler ses affaires. Grixiz et Penesel n’eurent pas le temps de dire un mot qu’il s’élançait déjà dans les escaliers. Il allait sortir comme ça, sans prévenir personne, mais Fenrir lui bloqua le passage.

« Oh doucement ! Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

« Angleterre. » Marmonna Harry, continuant à agiter sa baguette sans prononcer un seul sort.

« Pourquoi ? » Fit Clint en arrivant à son tour.

« Teddy, mon filleul, il est en danger. Enfin, pas pour l’instant, mais il va bientôt l’être. Je dois le sortir de là-bas avant qu’il ne soit trop tard ! » S’exclama Harry, sur les nerfs.

« Okay, du calme Chaperon Rouge. »

Fenrir avait opté pour ce surnom peu de temps après avoir rencontré Harry sous forme humaine, une sorte de vengeance pour son propre surnom – franchement, quel genre d’enfant appelait un loup «  _Cacahuète_  » ? Il posa ses grandes mains sur les épaules plus larges mais toujours assez minces du jeune homme, pour essayer de l’apaiser.

« On comprend, t’inquiète pas. Mais on veut que tu gardes le contact, ‘kay ? »

Harry acquiesça et après un câlin à Cacahuète, il disparut pour l’Angleterre, sous le regard consterné des Gobelins qui s’étaient attendus à ce que le loup-garou le retienne, par la force si nécessaire. Ils exigèrent alors immédiatement des explications, alors que le jeune homme, dans son empressement et grâce à sa magie désormais extrêmement puissante, apparut sur une plage d’Angleterre.

**_A suivre…_ **

**°0o0°**

J’ai préféré sauter le combat entre Loki et Algrim, pour deux raisons. Cela se passerait comme dans le film et surtout cela aurait prit trop de place au détriment d’autres choses. J’ai donc fait le choix d’accentuer plus l’état d’esprit de Loki, ainsi que ses pensées et leur déroulement, plutôt qu’un peu de baston. Voilà, j’espère que vous ne m’en voudrez pas trop.

Alors, il y a des choses que j’ai caché secrètes dans ce chapitre, je tenais à vous le dire, vous pouvez essayer de deviner de quoi il en retourne si vous voulez x)

Pour le prochain chapitre, nous commenceront avec Harry, dans la continuité de cette fin, pour revenir ensuite à Loki à la fin du chapitre, comme je l’ai fait ici. Je tiens déjà à préciser que les prochains chapitres ne plairont peut-être pas à tout le monde car, puisqu’on retourne dans le monde magique, on va notamment apprendre des choses sur certains personnages, je parle bien sûr de ceux qui ont essayés de piéger Harry au début de l’histoire.

Mais comme je ne veux pas vous spoiler, vous ne saurez pas qui est concernés. Certains considèreront cela comme du Bashing, de mon point de vue, cela n’en n’est pas puisque je ne m’acharne pas injustement et arbitrairement sur quelques personnages que je n’aime pas, puisque c’est utile à l’histoire, mais vous êtes maintenant prévenu !

Pour l’image de Sleipnir, vous pouvez aller voir du côté de Kleolanda du DeviantArt, j’ai bien aimé ce qu’il (elle ?) a fait pour Sleipnir.

Bref, à bientôt mes petits sorciers !

_Une review ou un sort !_


	14. Partie II – III : L’Angleterre Magique

**Disclaimer**  : Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling, Avengers appartient à licence Marvel et je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire (ou alors on ne m’a pas prévenu lol)

 **Bêta** : Nemesis527 (un gros merci à elle !)

 **Rating**  : T

 **Genre**  : Romance, Emotional Comfort, Feeling Alone, Implied Torture

 **Crossover**  : Harry Potter & Avengers

 **Warning**  : Film _Thor 2 : Le monde des_ _Ténèbres_ \+ saga Harry Potter (post canon)

 **Pairing**  : Loki x Harry

Hello mes petits sorciers,

J’espère que vous aimez toujours autant cette petite histoire !

On commence l’intrigue de la partie II dans ce chapitre. Comme j’ai déjà dû le dire, cela tournera cette fois autour de l’Angleterre donc et nous découvrirons donc les traîtres qui espéraient la mort d’Harry au début de l’histoire.

Pas tout de suite, mais ça va venir, tout d’abord, nous retrouvons Harry sur cette plage !

Allez, bonne lecture :)

**°0o0°**

**_Partie II – III : L’Angleterre Magique_ **

**…**

Harry laissa son regard courir sur l’horizon où le ciel et la mer se rejoignaient. Il n’était pas sûr de l’endroit où il avait atterrit, mais il soupçonnait être près de la Chaumière aux Coquillages, là où Fleur et Bill avaient vécus pendant la guerre et après, là où Hermione et lui s’étaient cachés pendant la guerre, là où il avait aussi enterré Dobby… Ce n’était pas un endroit où il avait de bons souvenirs. Il observa la falaise qui bordait la place, et les dunes de sable blanc qui se dessinaient au dessus de lui. Quelque part par-là, se trouvait la tombe de l’elfe de maison qui les avait sauvés. Peut-être qu’il aurait un jour la force de venir déposer des fleurs pour le remercier.

Mais aujourd’hui, il n’avait ni le temps, ni la force de le faire. Plusieurs années étaient peut-être passées, mais la douleur était encore vive. Et Teddy était sa priorité. Il savait que Dobby ne lui en voudrait pas de lui avoir préféré son filleul. Il attrapa le sac qui contenait quelques affaires qu’il avait rassemblé à la hâte et commença à visualiser le quartier de Grimmauld, il avait autorisé et même incité Andromeda à s’installer là-bas. Il avait également laissé Kreattur à son service, même si le vieil elfe avait été réticent. Mais sa représentation mentale fut bouleversée par des sifflements.

À tout autre moment, cela ne l’aurait même pas arrêté ou fait tressaillir, mais il reconnaissait _l’accent_ derrière les bruits. Il pâlit légèrement et ouvrit son sac, priant quelques Dieux que ce ne soit que son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. Mais lové sur ses affaires et levant des yeux argents vers lui, il reconnut sans mal Jörmungandr… Le fils de Loki, sous sa forme animale, siffla paresseusement, ne ressentant visiblement pas le besoin de s’expliquer. Mais Harry lui ressentit le besoin de savoir.

« Jor’ ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?! »

«  **Je dois veiller sur toi.**  »

« Qu-quoi ? Attends, attends ! Déjà, comment es-tu entré dans mon sac ? »

Le serpent le regarda d’une œil morne :

«  **En rampant évidemment.** »

« Très drôle Jor’, réponds à ma question ! »

Le fils reptilien de Loki siffla un soupir…

_Jörmungandr fut le premier à sentir l’agitation magique d’Harry. Il préférait toujours sa forme animale à sa forme humanoïde et ses sens étaient donc bien plus sensibles à son environnement. Il glissa en bas de l’escalier rapidement, craignant qu’un problème ne soit arrivé avec son père._

_« Oh doucement ! Où est-ce que tu vas ? »_

_« Angleterre. » Marmonna Harry, continuant à agiter sa baguette sans prononcer un seul sort._

_Jörmungandr vit Fenrir froncer les sourcils, lui aussi se demandait ce qu’il se passait tout à coup. Le serpent regarda le sac du jeune sorcier se remplir petit à petit d’objets de toute sorte, vêtements, nourriture, trousse de soins, potions, un nécessaire d’écriture et quelques parchemins, etc._

_« Pourquoi ? » Fit Clint en arrivant à son tour._

_« Teddy, mon filleul, il est en danger. Enfin, pas pour l’instant, mais il va bientôt l’être. Je dois le sortir de là-bas avant qu’il ne soit trop tard ! » S’exclama Harry, sur les nerfs._

_Il ne fallut qu’un coup d’œil entre les deux frères pour qu’ils se décident. Harry ne pouvait pas se rendre là-bas tout seul, c’était trop dangereux pour lui et pour… Si leur père l’apprenait, il pourrait leur en vouloir pour le reste de leur vie, surtout au vu de l’état du sorcier._

_« Okay, du calme Chaperon Rouge. »_

_Fenrir posa ses larges mains sur les épaules d’Harry pour focaliser l’attention de leur « belle-mère » sur lui et permettre à Jörmungandr de se faufiler dans le sac, sans se faire voir. Il se pelotonna entre les vêtements, prenant garde à bien rester au chaud._

_« On comprend, t’inquiète pas. Mais on veut que tu gardes le contact, ‘kay ? »_

_Cette phrase était autant pour Harry que pour son frère de serpent, mais le second ne prit pas le risque d’acquiescer au risque de se faire repérer. À peine une poignée de secondes après, Jor’ sentit la sensation de transplanage l’attraper à la gorge._

«  **Je n’aurais pas cru que tu pourrais traverser un océan entier comme ça.** » Avoua Jor’ en inspirant l’air marin à grandes bouffées.

Harry mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, légèrement inquiet d’avoir rendu le fils de Loki malade, il s’agenouilla donc devant son sac et lui demanda doucement :

« Ça va aller ? »

«  **Oui, j’ai juste besoin d’une petite minute.** » Siffla Jörmungandr.

L’anglais le laissa faire, retournant dans son esprit ce qu’il venait de lui dire. Vraisemblablement, Fenrir ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour le laisser partir seul, mais au moins il aurait des renforts si jamais quelque chose tournait mal. De plus, Jörmungandr était bien plus discret que n’importe qui d’autre et il pouvait se faufiler par n’importe quelle échappatoire. Oui, ce serait plus sage que le serpent l’accompagne. Harry eut une pensée à cette constatation : il avait vraiment mûri pour accepter une aide qu’il aurait autrefois refusée… Non, même aujourd’hui, en repensant aux dangers qu’il avait encourus dans son adolescence, il aurait encore refusé l’aide de ses amis, ils étaient trop _jeunes_ pour ça ! Même lui l’était ! Cependant lui n’avait pas eu le choix, contrairement à Hermione ou Ron et il avait fait en sorte de le leur donner.

«  **Prêt.**  » Siffla Jörmungandr, le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

« D’accord, mais on risque de faire de nouveau un bond assez grand. » Le prévint Harry en attrapant le sac et en le plaçant sur son épaule.

Le serpent siffla un fredonnement, avant de se glisser brusquement dans la manche du jeune homme, ce dernier entendit l’enfant de Loki lui siffloter :

«  **Dans un cas, avec un contact peau-à-peau, ça devrait réduire mon mal des transports.** »

Harry se contenta d’attendre que Jörmungandr soit confortablement installé avant de recommencer sa visualisation. L’instant d’après, il disparaissait de la plage de sable fin, pour atterrir dans le couvert d’un petit parc. Il s’agissait d’un ancien point de transplanage de l’Ordre du Phénix et heureusement, il sentit que les barrières étaient encore actives pour protéger les arrivants des regards indiscrets.

Il se jeta un sort de compulsion pour que les moldus ne le remarque pas et ne lui posent donc pas de questions sur sa soudaine apparition. Il traversa la rue qui séparait le parc du numéro 12 de Square Grimmauld. Ce fut juste devant la maison, qu’il voyait déjà lui-même étant le gardien du secret, qu’il siffla le mot de passe en fourchelangue à Jörmungandr, au moins était-il sûr que personne ne pourrait l’entendre.

Lorsque la maison apparue face au serpent, qui lui confirma que tout était bon, il monta les marches et toqua à la porte. La porte s’ouvrit immédiatement et Harry sourit doucement à Kreattur qui se trouvait derrière, le regardant avec une telle surprise dans les yeux. Il n’avait pas prévenu de son arrivée et cela faisait quelques années maintenant qu’il était parti…

« Bonjour Kreattur, tu te portes bien ? »

L’elfe de maison continua à le fixer, toujours pétrifié. Harry se sentit légèrement mal à l’aise, il ne pensait pas que son retour provoquerait une telle réaction chez l’elfe. Il se retint tant bien que mal de se tortiller sur place, il avait passé l’âge pour ce genre d’attitude.

« M… Maître Potter… » Murmura l’ancien elfe de Regulus.

Et avant qu’il ne puisse répondre, une petite mais forte main se glissa dans la sienne et l’elfe rayonna de plaisir et de joie. C’était la première fois qu’il le voyait aussi heureux en fait. Cela avait dû lui faire du bien de vivre avec Andromeda. Harry se fit entrainer par l’elfe jusqu’au salon, lui laissant à peine le temps de remarquer que la décoration avait bien changée. La porte se ferma derrière eux d’un claquement de doigts de l’elfe. Juste avant d’arriver à sa destination, le jeune Potter entendit la voix de la stricte sœur de Narcissa et Bellatrix.

« Kreattur ? Qui était-ce ? »

« Un invité d’honneur, madame, nous avons un invité d’honneur ! » S’écria presque le serviteur, tirant toujours Harry par la main jusqu’au salon.

En l’apercevant, Andromeda se leva soudainement de son fauteuil, un cri au bord des lèvres. Sa main ridée se porta à sa bouche, alors qu’elle fixait elle-aussi Harry. Cette fois, le jeune homme était bel et bien mal à l’aise. Le temps s’était-il écoulé plus rapidement qu’il ne l’aurait pensé ? Rapidement, il se retrouva enfermer dans une prise ferme mais douce. Il remua un peu, il n’était plus habitué aux étreintes autres que celles de Loki. Fenrir et Clint se contentaient de passer un bras par-dessus ses épaules, il n’y avait plus que son Dieu qui le serrait contre lui. Andromeda se rendit rapidement compte de son malaise et elle s’éloigna, le regardant de haut en bas, regardant de plus près son visage.

Harry ne le savait pas, mais il avait perdu les dernières traces de son enfance depuis qu’il était parti, ses traits avaient gagnés en dureté et en angles, jetant aux oubliettes son visage légèrement oval. La vieille femme s’attarda pourtant surtout sur son regard et ses traits se crispèrent de tristesse. L’ombre qui engloutissait toute lumière dans le regard d’Harry, après la guerre, n’avait pas diminuée, au contraire, elle semblait avoir gagné encore du terrain. Quelque chose s’était visiblement passé là-bas, ou que soit ce _là-bas_. Même à elle, il n’avait rien dit, autant pour se protéger que pour la protéger, car même sous Véritasérum, elle n’aurait rien à dire si elle ne savait rien.

Et pourtant, le sourire de son presque petit-fils, semblait plus calme, plus serein, plus heureux aussi. Alors peu importe ce qu’il s’était passé, il n’y avait pas eu que du malheur dans son voyage. Son regard se posa ensuite sur le sac que le sorcier tenait. Il était plutôt petit et même avec les sorts d’extensions, elle ne pensait pas qu’il pourrait y mettre toute une maison dedans… Quoi que les artefacts magiques américains étaient peut-être plus avancés ! Mais Harry n’avait pas l’air d’être définitivement revenu.

« Harry ? » Fit-elle, se demandant alors pourquoi il était arrivé sans prévenir si c’était seulement pour les visiter…

L’interpellé soupira doucement, posant son bagage au sol.

« Où est Teddy ? »

« Il fait sa sieste à cette heure-là. »

« D’accord, cela nous laisse un peu de temps pour discuter. »

Andromeda se rassit dans son fauteuil et laissa Harry s’installer dans le canapé, cela aurait été déplacé de sa part de l’inviter à prendre place dans sa propre maison, car même si le sorcier les avait autorisés à vivre à Grimmauld, cette maison restait la sienne, surtout en qualité de chef de la noble et ancienne famille Black. Kreattur disparut et réapparut à peine une minute après avec le nécessaire à thé, ainsi qu’un plateau garni de gâteaux.

**oOo**

Teddy courait dans tous les sens, il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de Harry – pas du tout en fait – mais Andromeda lui avait toujours parlé de lui, son parrain en vacances, qui veillait malgré tout sur eux de loin. La vieille femme n’était pas dupe quant à la provenance des gallions qui atterrissaient chaque mois sans faute dans son coffre, ainsi que dans celui de Teddy. Le petit garçon aux cheveux turquoise était aux anges d’enfin rencontrer Harry. Il avait tout d’abord été effrayé en voyant un étranger chez lui et son premier réflexe avait été de se cacher. Son parrain avait pourtant sentit immédiatement sa présence, il l’avait même sentit se réveiller à vrai dire, et il avait été peiné qu’il est déjà de tels réflexes à son âge. Mais Andromeda avait appelé son petit-fils et l’avait présenté à Harry.

Ils étaient justement en train de faire connaissance quand la porte de la maison s’ouvrit et se referma assez brutalement. Aussitôt, Harry sortit sa baguette, oubliant sur le moment que la maison était sous Fidelitas et que donc seule une poignée de personnes pouvait y entrer. Il n’avait en effet rien dit à Andromeda, il était donc possible qu’elle ait autorisée l’entrée à un de ceux qui avaient voulus le manipuler… Teddy se cacha derrière ses jambes, réagissant immédiatement à la tension dégagée par Harry.

La Black quant à elle, ne prit même pas la peine de se lever. Elle n’était pas inquiète, Kreattur était là pour les protéger, et Harry était un héros de guerre qui avait visiblement conservé tous ses réflexes. Et puis, elle ne laissait pas quiconque entrer chez elle ! Des pas rapides se firent entendre dans le couloir, et s’arrêtèrent devant le salon, la porte de la pièce s’ouvrit à son tour et alors que le nouvel arrivant semblait prêt à se précipiter à l’intérieur, il fut stopper net par une baguette s’appuyant sur son larynx.

« Andromeda ! Harry est de retou… » Fut la seule chose qu’il eut le temps de dire avant de s’immobiliser.

« Oui, je suis au courant Perceval, merci. »

Le Survivant ne se détendit pas pour autant en reconnaissant un membre de la famille Weasley. L’ancien préfet de Gryffondor portait toujours d’affreuses lunettes à écailles qui ne lui allaient pas du tout, il n’avait physiquement que très peu changé depuis la dernière fois qu’il l’avait vu, il avait à peine pris quelques rides aux coins des yeux. Il avait cependant perdu du poids, il était encore plus mince que la dernière fois et ses vêtements toujours ajustés, étaient maintenant un peu trop larges pour lui. Il avait également d’impressionnantes cernes sous ses yeux bruns, faisant état d’une profonde fatigue. Son corps tendu était sur ses gardes, comme s’il s’apprêtait à répliquer à une attaque à tout moment. Ce fut en le voyant qu’Harry se rendit vraiment compte que quelque chose se passait en Angleterre, quelque chose de grave…

« Harry, tu peux baisser ta baguette, ne t’inquiète pas. Perceval a toujours fait en sorte de nous garder loin du Ministère et il est sous Serment, on peut lui faire confiance. »

Il fallut cependant une longue autre minute avant que la baguette s’abaisse. Harry l’avait plus sortit par réflexe que par réelle utilité car il pouvait désormais aisément faire de la magie sans baguette. Il s’était entraîné avec Loki et il pensait être capable de maîtriser sa magie désormais – et au pire celle-ci lui viendrait en aide si nécessaire.

Cependant il était difficile de perdre ses habitudes, que ce soit celle de manger une fois par jour, que ce soit celle de se lever tôt, que ce soit celle de toujours aller aux toilettes à la même heure, ou que ce soit celle de sortir sa baguette pour se défendre. Mais cela avait au moins le mérite de donner l’impression à son interlocuteur que le danger était écarté. Peut-être qu’il ferait en sorte de ne pas oublier cette habitude finalement, c’était une bonne ruse.

Percy se détendit donc et baissa les mains qu’il avait levées par réflexe, en signe de paix. Andromeda lui fit signe de s’asseoir et le rouquin à lunettes s’exécuta. Kreattur apparut avec une nouvelle théière fumante et il fit le service. Harry installa Teddy sur le canapé près de lui, là où il serait le plus en sécurité en cas de problèmes. Le garçon était ravi de pouvoir se serrer contre son parrain, même s’il ne craignait pas Percy en vérité.

Même s’il n’avait subi aucune métamorphose lors des nuits de pleine lune et qu’il n’était donc pas un loup-garou, le sang de son père ressortait sous d’autres formes, comme des sens plus aigus qu’un humain – mais loin d’être au niveau des animaux – et des instincts parfois plus bestiaux qu’il ne le serait toléré par la société. Le besoin de se sentir protégé par un être plus fort, un _Alpha_ , était l’un d’entre eux. Et Harry sentait en plus le loup, il faisait partie d’une meute dont il était l’Alpha, Teddy ne s’était jamais sentit aussi détendu et heureux qu’à ses côtés.

« Alors, qu’est-ce que tu voulais Perceval ? » Demanda Andromeda après quelques minutes à tranquillement boire son thé en silence.

« Hm, eh bien… Je voulais tout d’abord t’annoncer le retour d’Harry, mais visiblement c’est pour vous qu’il est revenu. » Commença l’homme avec prudence,

Il se comportait comme s’il marchait sur des œufs, comme si le moindre mot déplacé – de quelque manière que ce soit – allait lui valoir une mort rapide et inexorable. Il retint d’ailleurs un glapissement très peu glorieux quand Harry se redressa et fronça les sourcils.

« Si tu es au courant, cela veut dire qu’eux aussi… »

« O-oui. Ton entrée a été perçue comme un Lumos surpuissant dans une nuit noire, si on peut dire ça. Plusieurs équipements qui nous servent à surveiller les explosions magiques ont… eh bien explosés… »

Harry grimaça, il ne s’était pas contrôlé en effet lorsqu’il avait transplané depuis sa maison à New-York, de l’autre côté de l’océan, mais il n’aurait pas cru que cela causerait un tel signal. Il aurait dû s’y rendre par transport moldu, ou au moins transplaner jusqu’en France avant de rejoindre l’Angleterre par la mer. Toutefois les nouvelles que Grixiz et Penesel lui avaient apportés, l’avait véritablement effrayé et il n’avait pas réfléchi. Il avait encore des problèmes avec ça visiblement… Loki ne serait pas très fier de lui.

Mais ce qui était fait ne pouvait être changé malheureusement. Il allait devoir faire avec. Cela ne l’empêcherait sûrement pas de faire le chemin inverse de la même manière à vrai dire. Soupirant et portant une main à son front, il ne paraissait pas tendu, juste las.

« Donc quoi ? Je dois m’attendre à une vague de journalistes à chaque coin de rue ? Ils ne savent pas où j’habite je te rappelle. »

Percy baissa aussitôt les yeux et quand Harry jeta un coup d’œil à Andromeda, celle-ci refusa de croiser son regard, il sentit immédiatement les problèmes venir. Il regarda Teddy qui s’amusait avec son vêtement, enfouissant son petit nez retroussé dans le tissu pour respirer son odeur, il ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la tension qui alourdissait la pièce. Pendant un instant, il pensa à l’éloigner, à le renvoyer dans sa chambre, mais par expérience, il savait que le jeune garçon ne serait pas content qu’on ne le mette pas au courant de ce qui allait se tramer autour de lui. De plus, il devait être préparé si quelque chose allait arriver, préparer à se cacher derrière lui.

« Quoi ? » Grogna Harry, sachant qu’il n’aimait déjà pas ce qu’il allait entendre.

Caché dans les plis de ses vêtements, il sentit la langue bifide de Jörmungandr lui chatouiller le cou, pour le rassurer. C’était vrai, il n’était pas seul, il avait quelqu’un lui et Fenrir savait où il pouvait se trouver si jamais il avait besoin d’aide.

« Après ton départ pour l’Australie, un certain nombre de choses ont changés ici. De nombreuses lois ont été votées, et si sur le papier elles semblaient plutôt utiles, ce n’est plus véritablement le cas… »

« Accouche Percy, je ne suis pas venu pour que tu fasses durer le suspens. »

« D’accord, d’accord… Déjà, la loi la plus importante pour toi à cette heure, c’est que personne, que ce soit un sorcier, une sorcière, une créature magique ou même un animal magique, personne ne peut entrer ou quitter le pays sans l’autorisation du Ministère… Une brigade spéciale a été mise en place pour traquer les personnes qui enfreignent cette loi… »

« Donc je suis juste ici illégalement ? Ils ne pourront quand même pas entrer ici sans le mot de passe. »

Andromeda toussota mal à l’aise. Harry retint un soupir et souleva un sourcil en une question silencieuse et la vieille femme ne tarda à y répondre.

« Un nouveau rituel a récemment été créé pour justement briser les Fidelitas… Au début, il était utilisé pour retrouver les Mangemorts qui se cachaient grâce à ce rituel et ce n’était pas une si mauvaise idée, mais… Les choses ont dégénérées… Après la fin de la chasse aux Mangemorts, ce rituel ne pouvait plus être pratiqué qu’avec l’accord au Ministre de la Magie lui-même, ce qui n’était pas une mauvaise chose. Cependant notre nouveau Ministre… L’utilise dès que c’est nécessaire pour trouver toutes les personnes qui s’opposent à elle… »

Percy continua, les yeux désespérément rivés sur le sol.

« Normalement quand tu mets en place un sort de Fidelitas, tu as désormais l’obligation de venir t’enregistrer au Ministère. Bien sûr de nombreuses personnes ne le font pas, et sans preuves et sans connaître le secteur, les Aurors ne peuvent pas intervenir. Cependant, avec la quantité de magie que tu as laissée derrière toi, les Aurors vont sûrement arriver d’un instant à l’autre… »

« Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas venus avant ? Je veux dire, nous savons tous que Mondingus n’aurait eu aucun scrupule à vendre la cachette. »

« Oui, c’est vrai, mais comme tu as annulé l’ancien sort de Fidelitas et que tu l’as remplacé par un nouveau, les souvenirs liés à la localisation de cet endroit ont été effacés de la mémoire de ceux qui ne sont pas dans la confidence. »

« Il faut partir tout de suite dans ce cas-là ! »

Percy soupira, il semblait véritablement épuisé et désespéré.

« Ce n’est pas aussi simple Harry ! De puissantes barrières empêchent le transplanage à trop grand échelle. On peut entrer, mais on ne peut pas sortir… ! »

« Les chouettes passent ? »

« Elles sont toutes interceptées. Je le sais, je travaille au département qui s’en charge. Enfin… J’y travaillais… J’ai essayé de faire passer discrètement une lettre d’Andromeda pour toi à travers les mailles du filet, mais j’ai été pris la main dans le sac. »

« Ils… Tu vas bien ? » S’inquiéta soudainement Harry, ayant du mal à assimiler tout ce qu’il entendait.

Grixiz et Penesel n’avaient pas parlé d’une dégénérescence de la société aussi importante !

« Oui, la Ministre n’a pas pu lire ce qu’Andromeda t’a écrit donc on m’a juste changé de département pour _incompétence_ , mais je suis sous étroite surveillance désormais. J’essaye autant que possible d’aider Andromeda pour éviter que Teddy ne se retrouve pas entre les mains du Ministère, mais je ne peux pas faire grand-chose… »

« Heureusement que tu avais installé une serre dans le jardin et que tu avais inclus quelques espaces verts dans le Fidelitas. » Admit Andromeda, ses épaules s’affaissant. « Sans ça, je ne pense pas que nous pourrions encore être en sécurité ici. Enfin, nous l’étions. »

« Désolé. » Grimaça Harry, sincèrement chagriné que son impatience les ait menés à de tels problèmes.

« Ne t’excuse pas. » Gloussa doucement la vieille sorcière. « Je suis contente que tu sois là Harry. Je suppose que tu as enfin entendu parler de la situation ici et que c’est pour cela que tu es venu, je me trompe ? »

« Oui et non. Grixiz et Penesel – les Maîtres Gobelins qui s’occupent de mes comptes – ont été ceux qui m’ont prévenu quand ils ont entendu parler de ce qui risquait d’arriver à Teddy. » Harry serra l’épaule de son filleul à ses mots, le garçon était tendu et silencieux, mais surtout attentif à ce qu’il se disait autour de lui, pour une fois qu’il n’avait pas besoin d’espionner sa grand-mère. « Et ils m’ont rapidement dit que les choses étaient terribles pour les créatures magiques, mais ils voulaient le plus possible me garder éloigner de toute source d’ennui ou d’inquiétude je suppose. Je ne sais pas si je dois les en remercier ou leur en vouloir pour ça. »

« Ils voulaient sûrement uniquement ton bien Harry. »

« Je sais… »

Harry soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux, il n’était pas véritablement fâché contre les Gobelins, de toute façon il leur devait trop pour leur en vouloir pour cela. Il n’avait pas posé de questions sur l’Angleterre, préférant oublier un moment son passé pour vivre pleinement son présent. S’il avait eu le courage de demander des nouvelles de son ancien pays, ils ne lui auraient pas mentis, il le savait.

« Kreattur ne peut-il pas nous faire traverser les barrières ? Généralement les sorciers oublient les facilités de la magie des elfes. »

« Non, cette Ministre l’a pris en compte, malheureusement… »

« Hm… La seule possibilité restante serait de détruire la barrière… » Murmura Harry à lui-même, il pourrait en être capable, non ?

« Je crains que ce soit une tâche impossible pour toi Harry, cette restriction possède de trop nombreuses ancres de pouvoir pour que tu puisses toutes les détruire d’un coup, même avec ta puissance. »

Harry porta ses doigts au niveau de sa clavicule, là où le tatouage de Loki courait toujours sur sa peau. Il n’aurait qu’à ne pas être seul dans ce cas ! Et pour passer des messages… Les Gobelins devaient avoir un moyen puisque Grixiz et Penesel avaient pu lui donner des informations récentes. Oui, il avait une ébauche de plan en tête ! Et peut-être que… Les Gobelins avaient même en fait un moyen de voyager et sortir des barrières ! Cela ne lui coûterait rien de demander.

Gringotts allait donc être sa prochaine destination. Il se leva, un sourire confiant sur les lèvres, cela redonna immédiatement confiance à Percy et Andromeda qui quittèrent inconsciemment leur position défaitiste.

« Notre premier arrêt se fera à la banque. » Déclara finalement Harry. « Rester ici est dangereux de toute façon, commencez à rassembler vos affaires, seulement ce qui est important. »

La vieille sorcière put afficher un léger sourire, espérant que le cauchemar était enfin terminé et appela Teddy près d’elle pour qu’ils montent rassembler leurs sacs. Depuis des mois, ils avaient des affaires déjà prêtes, mais ils avaient le temps de les remplir un peu plus au cas où. Harry profita que Percy soit toujours avec lui dans le salon, pour lui poser une question qui le démangeait :

« Vous ne m’avez pas dit qui était cette nouvelle Ministre. Ce… ce n’est quand même pas Ombrage ? » Demanda-t-il soudain avec une légère peur dans la voix, son pouce venant inconsciemment caresser la cicatrice pâle et presqu’invisible qui ornait le dos de sa main.

« Non… C’est, c’est pire… C’est _elle_ qui a été choisi, c’est… »

Percy n’eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la barrière du Fidelitas s’évanouit brusquement, provoquant une vive douleur à l’arrière du crâne d’Harry, comme si on venait d’enfoncer un marteau à cet endroit ! Ses mains se mirent à trembler sous le choc mental et de la sueur perla abondamment sur son front. C’était horrible ! La sensation était horrible ! Il fut cependant soulagé qu’Andromeda n’ait pas à subir cela, que ce soit lui qui se retrouve dans un tel état en tant que Gardien du Secret de la maison.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et s’il entendait Percy se pencher vers lui avec inquiétude, c’était comme s’il se trouvait derrière un mur d’eau. La porte d’entrée qui explosa lui donna la même sensation, mais il n’y fit même pas attention, sentant quelque chose glisser sur sa joue. Il porta sa main au liquide qui sortait de l’un de ses yeux et regarda avec stupeur sa main couverte de rouge… Il venait de _pleurer_ une larme de sang…

Une voix lui parvint, mais cette fois, celle-ci était claire, parfaitement compréhensible. Il la reconnut sans mal. Il le connaissait tellement bien, mais l’intonation était si mauvaise… Il n’aurait jamais cru entendre un tel venin sortir de sa bouche.

« Harry, enfin rentrer de tes vacances en Australie ? »

Le susnommé releva la tête, fixant le visage de la nouvelle Ministre de la Magie, celle qui faisait régner la terreur sur l’Angleterre…

« Apparemment. » Ne put-il que répliquer avec un soupçon d’insolence avant qu’un rayon rouge ne se précipite sur lui.

**oOo**

Loki et Sleipnir atterrirent adroitement dans le jardin qui entourait la petite maison qu’Harry et le Dieu de la Ruse possédaient. L’étalon à huit jambes gambada un moment dans le petit carré de verdure, se faisant à la gravité terrestre et respirant l’air si différent d’Asgard. C’était la première fois qu’il quittait son royaume de naissance sans être la monture d’Odin !

Sa _mère_ l’observa un moment avec un sourire sur les lèvres. La culpabilité l’avait enfin quitté, il allait enfin pouvoir être heureux avec Harry et leur famille. Ce jour était le plus beau de sa vie. Il se tourna vers la maison, s’étonnant de ne pas avoir encore sentit son compagnon s’approcher pour partager sa joie, mais peut-être leur laissait-il encore un peu de temps entre eux pour se faire à l’idée que désormais, plus rien ne pourrait gâcher son bonheur.

Il sentit enfin quelqu’un le rejoindre dehors, mais ce n’était pas son Secret. Il fronça les sourcils et questionna silencieusement Fenrir qui s’était posté à côté de lui. Le loup n’était pas à l’aise, mais cela n’avait pas à voir avec sa présence :

« Harry est en Angleterre. » Lâcha soudainement le loup, il n’avait jamais été bon pour la subtilité. Il était persuadé que s’il avait eu la _chance_ de faire ses études à Poudlard, il aurait été réparti à Gryffondor pour son manque de tact et son caractère « rentre-dedans ». « On a envoyé Jörmungandr avec lui quand il a eu le dos tourné, pour veiller sur lui, mais j’ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

« Pourquoi ne l’as-tu pas empêché de partir dans ce cas ? » Siffla Loki, l’angoisse le rendant agressif. Harry ne lui avait jamais dit du bien de l’Angleterre et il y avait de nombreux souvenirs douloureux là-bas.

« J’aurais bien voulu t’y voir toi. » Grogna Fenrir en réponse. « On a agit au meilleur de nos capacités. Si on l’avait empêché de partir, il nous en aurait voulu pendant des décennies. »

Loki pinça ses lèvres en une fine ligne étroite, mais il ne rajouta rien. Pour l’instant, leur lien ne s’était pas manifesté donc tout allait bien, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de s’inquiéter. Fenrir avait toujours eu un sixième sens très prononcé et il priait le fantôme de sa mère que pour une fois, il ne se trompe…

Sa mâchoire se serra douloureusement quand il sentit soudain un afflux de magie arriver vers lui. Il connaissait assez bien cette magie pour savoir de qui elle provenait. De toute façon Harry était le seul capable d’activer leur lien… Son sang-froid, il devait garder son sang-froid… S’il ne le faisait pas, il ne pourrait pas sauver Harry… Seulement cette fois, il ne serait pas seul.

Loki se retourna brusquement, il était temps de réunir un conseil de guerre ! Fenrir sembla comprendre immédiatement ce qu’il se passait, le regard de son père ne le trompait pas. Hésitant un instant, l’homme-loup décida qu’il ne pouvait pas cacher cette information plus longtemps à son père, cela pourrait se révéler crucial lors du sauvetage d’Harry – comment pouvait-il s’étonner que le jeune homme ait attirer les ennuis si rapidement ? Après tout, il semblait avoir été maudit par une quelconque divinité, c’était la seule possibilité qui pouvait expliquer la malchance du jeune sorcier !

« Père, il y a une autre raison pour laquelle nous n’avons pas pris le risque de l’arrêter de force… »

« Et quel était-elle ? » Fit Loki, se faisant violence pour ne pas grogner à son tour.

« En l’état actuel des choses, cela aurait pu avoir un impact sur sa santé. » Expliqua vaguement Fenrir.

Le Dieu Asgardien se tourna vers lui, un sourcil relevé :

« Comment ça ? »

**_A suivre…_ **

**°0o0°**

Eh oui ! Je vous offre une double fin à suspense ! Je suis bien cruelle n’est-ce pas ? XD J’ai hâte de voir si vous arriverez à trouver la vérité cachée derrière les indices que j’ai laissés ~

Sinon, dans un tout autre registre… Dès la semaine prochaine… Nous aurons enfin nos réponses concernant les traîtres à Harry Potter ! Oui, oui, oui ! Et au passage, il y en a effectivement plusieurs. Mais je n’en dirais pas plus, après tout, vous n’avez qu’à attendre un peu pour avoir la suite !

Qui est la Ministre de la Magie d’après vous ? (au passage, pendant qu’on y est)

Bref, à bientôt mes petits sorciers !

_Une review ou un sort !_


	15. Partie II – IV : Avoir un peu plus à protéger

**Disclaimer**  : Harry Potter appartient à J.K.Rowling, Avengers appartient à licence Marvel et je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire (ou alors on ne m’a pas prévenu lol)

 **Bêta** : Nemesis527 (un gros merci à elle !)

 **Rating**  : T

 **Genre**  : Romance, Emotional Comfort, Feeling Alone, Implied Torture, Mention Mpreg

 **Crossover**  : Harry Potter & Avengers

 **Warning**  : Saga Harry Potter (post canon)

 **Pairing**  : Loki x Harry

Hello mes petits sorciers,

Excusez-moi pour le retard du chapitre, j’ai eu un week-end chargé (sortie de famille, heure de conduite + passage du code, juste le samedi et anniversaire d’un cousin dimanche) et j’ai complètement oublié de poster ce chapitre, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, non ?

Allez on se retrouve pour la suite de cette partie II ! Au passage, à ce niveau-là, je pense à faire une partie III, mais d’ici à ce que vous lisiez ce petit message, elle sera soit terminée, soit décidée. Car j’attends l’avis de ma bêta avant de me dire si oui ou non je me lance dans cette partie III, plus centré sur les origines de Loki.

Enfin, concentrons-nous plutôt sur ce chapitre pour cette fois, car… Nous allons enfin dévoiler les identités des traîtres… Ou du moins de ceux qui veulent du mal à Harry, niark, niark, niark ! Quel rire stupide xD

 **_ALERT :_ ** _il s’agit d’un chapitre morose, limite triste, un paquet de mouchoir ne serait pas hors de propos pour les personnes sensibles._

Bon allez, bonne lecture :)

**°0o0°**

**_Partie II – IV : Avoir un peu plus à protéger_ **

**…**

Harry se réveilla avec un gros mal de tête. Il mit un moment avant de se rendre compte qu’il n’était pas dans une cellule normale. Il reconnut presque immédiatement la prison d’Azkaban pour avoir entendu Sirius lui en parler quand il se noyait dans l’alcool le soir.

Son parrain n’avait jamais reçu l’aide qu’il aurait dû avoir à sa sortie de la prison. Il y était resté plus d’une dizaine d’années et même si sa forme Animagus avait atténué les effets que les Détraqueurs avaient sur lui, il n’en restait pas moins qu’il avait vécu douze ans à côtoyer d’autres prisonniers qui devenaient petit à petit fous, sans aucune once d’espoir pendant tout ce temps… Il avait dû en plus rester enfermé dans une maison qu’il détestait pour les souvenirs désagréables qu’elle contenait, après avoir été emprisonné sans procès.

Sans grande surprise, Sirius s’était souvent saoulé pour oublier sa vie pourrie, comme il le disait si bien lui-même, le soir ou même dans la journée. Pourtant là où les autres adultes le réprimandaient comme un enfant, et l’enfermaient seul dans une pièce en attendant qu’il dégrise, pour ne pas montrer le mauvais exemple aux plus jeunes, Harry avait été là pour son parrain. Les membres de l’Ordre préféraient ignorer les problèmes de Sirius, de faire l’autruche et de dire qu’il avait toujours été comme ça.

Harry rejoignait toujours Sirius quand il commençait à vider les bouteilles de Whisky Pur-Feu, pour lui rappeler qu’il n’était pas seul. Son parrain ne lui avait jamais dit, mais le jeune homme savait qu’il lui avait été reconnaissant – et aussi un peu embarrassé sûrement. Le sujet qui revenait souvent lorsqu’il retombait dans ses souvenirs, était la description de sa cellule à Azkaban, une petite pièce de deux mètres sur trois, sombre, humide, froide… De grosses pierres noires et mal taillées sur lesquelles on pouvait se couper. Ses vêtements qui ne le protégeaient ni contre le froid ou le vent, des loques plus que des vêtements, déchirés de toutes parts. Il lui avait aussi parlé des hallucinations que l’exposition prolongée aux Détraqueurs provoquait, la folie qui s’instillait en vous, les pertes de mémoire…

Sirius tombait souvent en pleurs dans ses bras, demandant pardon à James et Lily, demandant pardon à sa famille, à son frère décédé, lui demandant pardon… Harry ne pouvait que le serrer contre lui de toutes ses forces, en essayant d’avoir des mots gentils envers son parrain, lui soufflant qu’il avait tout le pardon du monde, mais il n’était pas sûr que Sirius l’écoutait ou même l’entendait…

Harry lui devait bien ça, car Sirius était là pour lui quand les cauchemars le gardaient éveillé toute la nuit et qu’à son tour, son parrain le prenait dans ses bras pour le serrer contre son cœur. Parfois il se sentait tellement détendu qu’il lui parlait de ce qu’il avait sur le cœur, sa peur de Voldemort, sa peur de ne pas être à la hauteur des attentes, sa peur des Dursley ou sa peur de devenir un homme mauvais s’il devenait trop fort ou s’il faisait les mauvais choix.

Une fois, Molly avait voulu les séparer alors que Sirius avait une fois de plus bu plus que de raison, et qu’il était resté avec lui. Elle l’avait sommé d’arrêter « d’embêter son filleul qui n’avait pas le temps de s’occuper d’un homme saoul ! » Harry n’en n’avait pas cru ses oreilles sur le moment : Sirius avait besoin d’aide, c’était évident pour tout le monde, mais ils préféraient tous l’ignorer et le laisser dans son coin ! Sa magie avait plutôt réagit violemment et Molly avait été expulsée de la pièce, avant que la porte ne lui claque au nez, se scellant définitivement durant les heures qui suivirent.

Pour avoir donc passé beaucoup de temps avec son parrain lors des vacances d’été précédant sa cinquième année à Poudlard, Harry n’eut aucun mal à faire le rapprochement entre l’endroit où il se trouvait et une cellule d’Azkaban. Son arrivée dans la prison, sans passer par la case « procès » lui rappela également l’histoire de son parrain, mais lui ne pourrait pas se transformer en animal pour se faufiler à travers les barreaux et les Détraqueurs. Il n’avait jamais pris le temps de faire des recherches pour devenir Animagus, bien que la sécurité ait sûrement été renforcée sur ce point, avec la nouvelle Ministre.

Harry regarda ses vêtements, sa douce chemise en coton et son pantalon droit avaient été remplacés par un uniforme rayé en lin. Ce qu’il portait n’offrait aucune protection contre le froid et l’humidité qui s’infiltraient dans sa nouvelle  _ résidence _ . Il allait peut-être mourir d’hypothermie avant même de devenir fou, avec un peu de chance. Puis il se souvint de Jörmungandr qui se cachait sur son corps au moment de l’attaque… Ce n’était évidemment plus le cas maintenant, mais il s’inquiétait pour lui, qui sait ce qui lui était arrivé…

Pour ce qu’il savait, il pouvait être mort, enfermé ou en liberté… Il préférait de loin la dernière option, mais la seconde était toujours meilleure que la première. Mon dieu… Il espérait vraiment que le fils de Loki allait bien, il devait aller bien, il avait intérêt ! Harry leva la main pour la passer dans ses cheveux mais une légère douleur au creux du coude le détourna de son objectif. Il regarda avec intention sa peau, mais il mit un certain temps à trouver le petit trou rouge qui s’y trouvait – on lui avait certes laissé ses lunettes, mais il faisait quand même très sombre ici.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi il s’agissait, avant de se souvenir que c’était ce genre de marques que laissait le passage des aiguilles moldues. Pour avoir dû en faire aux États-Unis, il devina qu’il devait lui avoir fait une prise de sang. De toute façon, il n’y avait aucune raison pour qu’on le drogue puisqu’il était déjà évanoui. Mais il ne comprenait pas non plus ce qui avait poussé ses kidnappeurs à lui faire cet examen.

Soupirant, il regarda les menottes qui enserraient ses poignets. Il pouvait voir de fines runes gravées dans le métal, qui brillaient faiblement et qui, d’après ce qu’il lisait, l’empêchait d’utiliser sa magie. Ce n’était pas vraiment une surprise. Mais elles semblaient pourtant assez neuves, la prison avait donc été un chantier à rénover pour la nouvelle Ministre. En même temps, au vu du nombre de personnes qui se faisaient arrêter pour tout et rien, c’était à peine surprenant.

Des sifflements attirèrent son attention et il se rapprocha des barreaux de sa cellule, ne sachant pas s’il voulait ou non être sûr de ce qu’il venait d’entendre. Harry soupira doucement quand il vit Jörmungandr glisser dans sa direction, de soulagement ou de dépit, il n’était pas sûr. Il tendit pourtant les mains à travers les barres d’acier, pour laisser le fils de son compagnon monter sur lui. Il pourrait au moins partager un peu de sa chaleur avec lui.

« Jor’… Tu aurais mieux fait de rester avec Teddy et Andromeda. »

«  **Bien sûr, et te laisser là, tout seul ?**  »

« Tu aurais pu contacter Loki, ce que tu ne pourras pas faire d’ici. »

«  **J’ai déjà essayé avant de venir. Je ne suis pas aussi bête que Fenrir, merci.**  » Harry ne put retenir un gloussement. «  **Donc comme je suis un messager inutile, je peux au moins être un bon garde du corps.**  »

« … Merci. » Murmura le sorcier, touché que Jörmungandr veuille prendre soin de lui.

Il savait que les enfants de Loki ne l’auraient pas juste accepté pour faire plaisir à leur père, mais cela lui faisait quand chaud au cœur de se rendre compte qu’ils tenaient à lui. Il prenait doucement l’habitude, mais c’était encore un peu étrange pour lui parfois.

Une langue bifide lui chatouilla la joue et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en réponse. Il laissa sa main glisser le long des écailles impeccables de son… beau-fils… fils ? Il ne savait pas s’il pouvait prétendre à appeler Jörmungandr ainsi, mais il aimerait bien. Harry se rappela soudain des températures qui sévissaient à Azkaban alors qu’un courant d’air frais s’engouffra sous ses vêtements légers.

« Tu vas aller bien ? Les conditions ne sont pas les meilleures pour toi… » Fit-il remarquer à la créature à sang froid.

«  **Harry… Je reste le fils d’un Dieu avant tout. Je peux tout à fait réguler ma température par moi-même, contrairement aux serpents de la Terre. C’est juste moins fatiguant pour moi de laisser le soleil me réchauffer.**  »

« Donc… Tu n’auras pas de problème… ? » Vérifia toutefois le sorcier, anxieux.

Une autre chatouille sur sa joue lui répondit.

«  **Oui, ça ira. Merci de t’inquiéter pour moi, mais tu devrais plutôt penser à toi et…**  »

Des bruits de pas retentirent dans le couloir froid et silencieux, coupant Jörmungandr dans son sifflement. Le serpent glissa sous son vêtement et vint s’enrouler autour de son abdomen. Harry se retint de le caresser pour se rassurer, comme il le faisait autrefois avec Hedwige. Il n’y avait pas fait attention auparavant, car il s’était laissé dissiper par d’autres choses, mais la prison était trop silencieuse pour que ce soit normal. Il se demanda l’espace d’un instant si on lui avait  _ réservé _ un pan de couloir pour son confort, ou si de la magie était à l’œuvre pour isoler les prisonniers. Il ne savait que penser de la deuxième possibilité : d’un côté cela signifiait qu’il ne deviendrait pas fou en entendant ses camarades qui avaient déjà perdu leur santé mentale, mais il pourrait le devenir dans une prison de silence sans aucun contact avec d’autres humains.

Et il ne considérait pas la visite de ses bourreaux et geôliers comme un contact humain. Sinon il était certain de développer à coup sûr un Syndrome de Stockholm.

Il tourna donc volontairement le dos à ceux qui venaient de s’arrêter devant sa cellule, rejoignant plutôt sa couchette et se positionnant de sorte à ne pas voir ou à ne pas montrer son visage à auditoire. Il n’avait pas envie de leur parler, il préférait se concentrer sur le lien qui existait entre Loki et lui, caressant distraitement la marque de son Dieu toujours dessinée sur sa clavicule. Peut-être qu’il pourrait l’activer et prévenir ainsi Loki, malgré ces menottes qui l’empêchaient de faire de la magie.

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage lorsqu’il sentit qu’il pouvait appréhender le lien. Il lui suffirait d’injecter de la magie ou même de tirer dessus et il sortirait de là.

« Arrête de faire l’enfant, Harry. » Râla une voix qu’il connaissait bien, après plus de cinq minutes de silence. « Ce n’est pas comme si tu étais en position de le faire ! »

Harry ne répondit rien, la pulpe de ses doigts courant toujours sur la marque de Loki, imaginant qu’il n’était pas ici, qu’il n’était pas installé sur une couche de bois et de tissu, que ce n’était pas ses doigts qui couraient sur sa peau. Un frisson remonta brutalement dans son dos. Peut-être qu’il avait un peu trop bien imaginé. Un discret sifflement amusé se fit à peine entendre, mais le sorcier ne put s’empêcher de sourire lui-aussi. Jörmungandr l’avait pris en flagrant délit.

« Harry ! » Brailla une autre voix familière.

Soupirant, le sorcier ne se retourna pas pour autant. Il se demandait juste combien d’autres personnes encore l’avaient trahi. Il ne savait pas s’ils étaient tous ici ou si au contraire une partie se cachait encore il ne savait où. Il ne voulait pas savoir de toute façon. Il ne voulait pas connaître ceux qui avaient voulu ruiner sa vie. Il voulait juste oublier, continuer sa vie et ne plus jamais entendre parler de cette ancienne vie, où il n’avait été qu’un jouet entre les mains de Dumbledore et des Moires*.

Il avait recommencé à zéro, il méritait qu’on le laisse tranquille, il méritait qu’on arrête de le tourmenter non ? Ne pouvait-on pas juste l’oublier ? Il n’avait pas pour vocation de bouleverser quoi que ce soit. Il allait juste mettre sa famille à l’abri et faire l’autruche pour tous les autres problèmes, il n’était pas un héros ! Pourquoi serait-ce à lui de toujours sauver le monde ?! Ils n’avaient qu’à demander aux Avengers tiens ! Qu’on le laisse tranquille à la fin ! Il voulait juste une vie tranquille avec sa famille… Pourquoi était-ce si difficile à comprendre… ?

Il sentit tout d’abord le bouclier se lever, il était chaleureux, plein de bons sentiments, et il se demanda un instant comment ils pouvaient réussir à sortir un patronus alors que leurs âmes étaient corrompues jusqu’à la moelle. La sensation de froid et d’accablement qui accompagnait toujours les Détraqueurs ne tarda pas à venir. Harry essaya de se concentrer sur son bouclier mental pour contrer l’effet négatif de ces créatures infernales, mais peu à peu ses souvenirs heureux glissèrent hors de son esprit, aspirés par le Détraqueur. Son visage se crispa, il essayait de lutter, vraiment ! Mais… Il n’avait jamais été bon dans la magie de l’esprit.

Ses précieux souvenirs commencèrent à se déformer et cela le remplit de colère. Furieux, il se retourna brusquement, la rage brillant dans ses yeux verts incandescents.

« Arrêtez ça immédiatement ! Ne souillez pas mes souvenirs !! »

Sa puissance magique gronda autour de lui, bien plus forte que la dernière fois qu’ _ ils _ l’avaient vue. Il était après tout devenu aussi puissant qu’un Dieu Asgardien, même si les menottes l’empêchaient de la manier en ce moment.

Le Détraqueur s’éloigna subitement à son éclat de colère et de puissance, ne s’y attendant pas. Les Créatures Magiques ne croyaient peut-être pas aux Dieux – les connaissaient-ils seulement ? – mais ils étaient assez sensibles pour voir la différence monumentale qui existait désormais entre Harry et les sorciers communs. Et cela effraya l’être sombre qui refusa de s’approcher de nouveau et de se nourrir des souvenirs de cet homme.

Son auditoire regarda avec stupeur le Détraqueur faire demi-tour, sûrement pour retourner à son travail dans une autre partie de la prison. Leurs regards se portèrent sur Harry qui les fixait toujours avec rage. Ils eurent tous un mouvement de recul, bien malgré eux. S’il y avait eu la moindre manifestation qu’Harry n’était pas humain, ils n’en n’auraient pas été surpris.

Le sorcier menotté les regarda tous un à un avec dégoût. Un sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu’il fixa l’homme qui était resté dans l’ombre – même si lui-aussi s’était reculé. C’était bien le seul contre lequel il n’avait rien à dire. Ils étaient moins nombreux qu’il ne l’aurait cru. Cela signifiait-il que les autres se cachaient, ou bien avait-il un peu de chance dans son malheur ?

« Vous êtes venu observer la vue ? » Cracha Harry.

Il ne se sentait pas d’agir comme à la prison du SHIELD, au final cela s’était trop mal terminé pour lui, même si Loki était venu le sauver. Il savait qu’il aurait pu terminer ses jours là-bas, de la plus horrible des manières… Mais son Dieu était venu le sortir de là, et il ne se risquerait pas à provoquer de nouveau ceux qui l’avaient mis en prison, même pour prouver son innocence.

« À moins que vous ne soyez venu chercher ce que vous avez toujours voulu. » Siffla-t-il hargneusement.

Le Sauveur sentit l’agitation de Jörmungandr contre lui et il se rappela que ni lui, ni les autres enfants de Loki d’ailleurs, ne connaissaient véritablement son passé. Même Fenrir ignorait tout de la raison de son départ d’Angleterre. Il n’avait de toute façon pas le choix, il était confronté à ceux qui l’avaient voulu mort et qui le souhaitaient sûrement encore.

L’un d’eux sembla reprendre confiance et lui lança un sourire narquois.

« Non, nous n’aurons plus besoin de toi. Ne t’inquiète pas, tu quitteras bientôt ce monde avec nos remerciements pour tout ce que tu nous donneras. »

« Je ne vous donnerais rien ! » Répliqua Harry en sifflant presque.

« Oh si, et tu n’auras pas le choix. »

Le sorcier sentit son ventre se contracter, une mauvaise impression le rongeait de l’intérieur, mais il ne laissa rien paraître, il devait rester fort, au moins pour être digne de Loki.

« Parce que tu ne crois pas que j’ai pris mes dispositions auprès des gobelins ? Vous n’aurez ni mon argent, ni mes titres, ni quoi que ce soit ! »

Grixiz et Penesel ne se laisseraient pas berner, ils étaient maintenant trop proches pour qu’ils se fassent avoir par de faux documents. Ils verraient tout de suite que ça ne pouvait pas être ses véritables volontés.

Pourtant Harry prit peur quand son interlocutrice sourit avec ravissement, comme si elle avait eu la confirmation de quelque chose. Et c’était définitivement le cas car son sourire sauvage s’étira et ce fut fière d’elle qu’elle lui répondit.

« Toi peut-être… En fait je n’en doute pas. Mais pour ce qui est de ton enfant… »

Le jeune homme blanchit et porta automatiquement sa main sur Jor’ enroulé autour de lui… Elle avait finalement découvert le fils de Loki ? Jörmungandr avait réussi à s’échapper d’un endroit où elle l’avait enfermé ? Peut-être qu’elle ne le savait pas encore… Mais le serpent lui avait dit qu’il… Non il ne lui avait pas dit s’il s’était enfui ou non d’un autre endroit, il lui avait juste dit qu’il avait essayé de contacter quelqu’un, Loki ou Fenrir sûrement, sans succès et donc il était revenu vers lui.

« Q-quoi… ? » Demanda-t-il, s’en voulant d’avoir trébucher ainsi, il ne devait pas montrer de faiblesses !

Il devait être sûr de savoir de quoi elle parlait exactement avant de prendre une décision et d’agir. Il n’était plus  _ aussi _ Gryffondor qu’avant. Il avait grandi et il avait surtout appris à prendre du recul.

« Visiblement tu n’es pas au courant. Je suppose que tu ne connais pas l’autre père non plus. » Répliqua dédaigneusement une de ses autres interlocutrices. « Quand je pense que tu es devenu une putain au lieu d’épouser Ginny ! Tant pis, même un bâtard nous conviendra de toute façon. »

Cette fois Harry ne répliqua pas, sa main se glissa plus bas jusqu’à pouvoir être en contact avec son ventre. Il était blanc et ne prononça pas un mot. Il avait entendu Loki dire que les Jötuns étaient hermaphrodites, qu’ils pouvaient aussi bien enfanter que féconder, mais les sorciers… Il n’avait rien lu ni rien entendu à ce propos… Était-il possible que… Qu’il… Qu’un bout de Loki et de lui grandissait en ce moment dans son ventre… ? Réellement ?

Cela semblait si irréel… Et pourtant si ces traîtres avaient pris la peine de vérifier, cela ne devait pas être impossible pour les sorciers à l’origine. Il n’était donc pas devenu encore plus bizarre, mais comment Loki allait-il le prendre ? Il avait beau aimer ses enfants et leur souhaiter une vie libre et heureuse, il était toujours maladroit comme parent, alors en voudrait-il d’un autre ? Et lui ? N’en parlons pas, il ne savait pas du tout comment s’occuper d’un petit bébé ! Enfin si… Il avait une formation puéricultrice après tout, mais… Ce serait le sien, son bébé… Oh Merlin, cela ne pouvait pas être possible n’est-ce pas ? Il ne se trouvait pas réellement à Azkaban avec un bébé… si ?

Et puis ce qu’elles venaient de dire le frappa enfin… Elles comptaient utiliser son bébé, cette petite chose innocente qui grandissait encore à lui, l’enfant qu’il avait conçu avec Loki… Comme s’il allait les laisser faire ! Que croyaient-elles ?! Qu’il ne se battrait pas pour protéger cet enfant à venir ? Il avait juste quelque chose de plus à protéger, à n’importe quel prix. Ce fut donc avec une détermination nouvelle qu’il porta son regard sur son auditoire.

« Ils vous faudra plus que marcher sur mon cadavre pour l’avoir. » Les avertit-il, une lueur légèrement folle dans son regard.

« C’est ce qu’on verra ! Tu ne diras plus la même chose lorsque cette grossesse aura épuisé toute ta magie !! » Répliqua brusquement la Ministre de la Magie.

Ils partirent tous sur ses derniers mots et Harry les regarda s’éloigner. Il n’aurait jamais cru qu’Hermione serait de ceux qui le trahirait… Ils avaient vécu tellement d’aventures ensemble… Ils s’étaient soutenus dans les pires moments pour vaincre Voldemort et elle l’avait poignardé dans le dos – au sens figuré évidemment, c’était la sensation qu’il avait eu en se rendant compte de ce qu’elle avait fait. Celle qui était autrefois traitée de « Sang-de-Bourbe » était désormais Ministre de la Magie, mais cela ne lui suffisait vraisemblablement pas. Il se demanda ce qu’elle voulait de lui…

Molly n’était pas une surprise, il l’avait déjà plus ou moins deviné avant son départ, mais cela restait dur pour lui. Elle l’avait accueilli dans sa maison, elle avait donné un sens au mot  _ famille _ et elle avait proclamé partout qu’il était comme un fils pour elle… Avait-elle vraiment ressenti cela à son égard, ou bien n’était-ce qu’un plan pour qu’il s’attache à la famille Weasley… ?

Il se demanda d’ailleurs si les autres Weasley étaient au courant de ce qui se tramait dans leur dos. Ginny avait-elle voulu de ce mariage ? Ron était-il au courant des rêves de sa femme ? Bill et Charlie souhaitaient-ils aussi élever leur famille à son détriment ? George pensait-il que faire vivre éternellement sa boutique grâce au nom des Potter rendrait Fred éternel ? Arthur pouvait-il être accusé de complicité ?

Le seul homme du groupe qu’il avait aperçu, était, si sa mémoire ne lui jouait pas des tours, un Mangemort répondant au nom de Dolohov. Sa présence ne le surprenait pas, dans le sens où il savait que si un Mangemort avait la chance de le faire souffrir, il n’hésiterait pas. Mais il ne comprenait pas à quoi jouait Hermione et Molly avec un tel homme. Avaient-elles si facilement oublié que c’était à cause des Mangemorts que Fred était mort ? Qu’à cause d’eux, Hermione avait dû effacer les souvenirs de ses parents et les envoyer à l’autre bout du monde ? Que des enfants avaient dû combattre ? Que des gens étaient partis bien trop tôt ? Que des bébés comme Teddy étaient devenus orphelins ? Tout cela ne signifiait rien pour elles… ?

Il avait bien sûr appris que tout n’était pas blanc ou noir, mais il était sûr que Dolohov ne lui voulait pas du bien, sinon il ne se serait pas allié à ces deux femmes qui voulaient le dépouiller de tout ce qu’il avait… et ce qu’il allait avoir…

De nouveau, il porta ses mains à son abdomen plat… Il se demanda depuis combien de temps cette petite vie s’était logée dans ses entrailles. Ce fut donc avec un soupir qu’il posa la question à Jörmungandr, tout en se laissant retomber contre le mur, toujours assis sur sa couchette.

« Combien de temps ? »

«  **De quoi parles-tu ?**  » Répondit plutôt Jor’.

Un demi-sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il avait oublié que cette petite fripouille à écailles, avait pour père le Dieu de la Ruse et de la Malice, il était évident qu’il allait essayer de détourner la conversation, comme le faisait souvent son père lorsqu’Harry abordait un sujet gênant.

« Je te demande depuis combien de temps tu sais pour le bébé. » Interrogea doucement Harry, son pouce faisant de petits cercles sur son ventre plat.

La tête triangulaire du serpent apparut par l’ouverture de sa tête, se détachant peu à peu de son abdomen pour venir plutôt s’enrouler autour de ses épaules. Il laissa échapper un soupir/sifflement, reconnaissant sa défaite. Après tout Harry entretenait une relation avec son père, bien plus doué au mensonge que lui.

«  **Comment sais-tu que je le sais ?**  » Préféra-t-il malgré tout demander d’abord.

« Tu n’as pas semblé surpris quand Hermione l’a annoncé. Tu ne t’es même pas crispé, rien. Soit tu ne la croyais pas, soit tu le savais déjà. Mais elle n’aurait pas menti sur ça, c’est visiblement leur ticket de loto. »

«  **Cela va bientôt faire deux mois.**  » Répondit enfin Jörmungandr. «  **J’ai senti que tu commençais à dégager des phéromones liées à une grossesse.**  »

Harry tenta de se rappeler à quel moment le bébé avait pu être conçu et il rougit légèrement alors que les souvenirs refaisaient surface. Loki avait été particulièrement fougueux ce soir-là, et parmi les positions variées par lesquelles ils étaient passés, il y en avait quelques-unes que les femmes nommaient comme celles étant idéales pour tomber enceinte… Il se demanda si cela avait un rapport ?

«  **Je ne veux pas savoir.**  » Siffla Jor’ dans son cou et Harry rigola faiblement.

« Je n’ai pas non plus envie de te raconter. »

«  **Tant mieux.**  »

« Je suppose donc que Fenrir est également au courant… » Se fit-il la réflexion après coup.

«  **Tout comme Hel, elle a senti l’âme de ton bébé.**  »

Le sorcier sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge… Entendre déjà dire que la petite crevette qui grandissait dans ses entrailles avait une âme, l’émouvait plus qu’il ne l’aurait cru. Les moldus disaient toujours qu’un bébé n’était pas « vivant » - ou du moins conscient – avant une certaine période, mais il possédait toujours une âme…

« Pourquoi ne pas nous l’avoir dit ? »

«  **Nous ne voulions pas gâcher le plaisir de cette découverte. Ce n’est pas le genre de chose à apprendre de quelqu’un d’autre, mais plutôt par soi-même.**  »

« C’est un peu raté. » Murmura Harry pour lui-même.

Il sentit le corps de Jörmungandr se hausser avant de retomber. Une manière pour le serpent de « hausser les épaules » sûrement. Le Sauveur du Monde Magique n’était pas certain de savoir ce qu’il ressentait. Il était heureux bien sûr, mais il oscillait entre l’euphorie du moment et la crainte la plus totale.

Hermione et Molly – il n’arrivait pas à déterminer les intentions de Dolohov – en avaient après son bébé, il avait peur évidemment, mais c’était contre toute attente la réaction de Loki qu’il appréhendait plus que tout ! Son Dieu n’était peut-être pas prêt à être père pour de vrai cette fois, à s’occuper d’une petite chose fragile et à le voir grandir jour après jour. Et s’il ne voulait pas du bébé… ?

Et si Fenrir, Hel ou Jörmungandr n’appréciaient pas de le voir porter un enfant qui ne serait pas véritablement leur frère ou sœur ? Il ne savait pas ce qu’ils pensaient de Sleipnir et peut-être qu’eux-mêmes ne le savaient pas – après tout il ne savait pas si le dernier enfant de Loki avait vu le jour après ou avant que les trois frères et sœur aient été bannis…

Une petite langue bifide chatouilla sa joue et il tourna la tête vers Jörmungandr, son regard vert brillant d’inquiétude.

«  **Je l’aime déjà. Fenrir et Hel aussi le font.**  » Le rassura le serpent avec ce qui semblait être un sourire.

Harry se sentit sourire à son tour, ses yeux légèrement humides. Il était sûr de subir un effet placebo : il avait l’impression que ses hormones jouaient aux montagnes russes, mais il était certain que c’était la découverte de sa grossesse qui provoquait ça et non cette dernière en elle-même. Après tout il n’avait pas eu de problèmes avant avec ça.

« Jor’… Je vais avoir un bébé… » Murmura Harry, énonçant lui-même la nouvelle pour la première fois.

Il sentit presqu’aussitôt sa magie se ruer dans le lien qu’il partageait avec Loki, son anxiété se mélangeant à celle-ci alors qu’une petite sphère de lumière s’éloignait brusquement à grande vitesse. Évidemment, comme tous les autres, le serpent ne la vit pas, mais il sentit la magie d’Harry et l’assimila à ce qu’il savait du fil rouge qui unissait ses deux parents. Après tout, le sorcier agissait comme une mère pour eux depuis la première rencontre.

«  **En effet.**  » Se sentit-il obligé de répondre.

« Si Loki n’arrive pas rapidement, je te jure que je le castre ! Ou non, je lui attache un collier et une laisse pour le tirer physiquement à moi dès que j’en aurais besoin. » Jura Harry, ses yeux presqu’incandescents.

Jörmungandr laissa échapper un rire sifflé, son petit corps filiforme tressautant d’amusement. Il avait presqu’envie de voir son père dans cette situation ! Quoi que, le Dieu de la Malice pourrait le prendre d’une autre manière et croire à un jeu… Non, penser à ce que pouvaient faire ses parents dans une chambre à coucher n’était jamais agréable !

**_A suivre…_ **

**°0o0°**

Grande nouvelle les amis, n’est-ce pas ?!

Harry attend donc l’enfant de Loki (vous avez été nombreux à y penser lol) ! Ouiii ! Mais Hermione et Molly lui veulent du mal… Les intentions des trois _méchants_ seront approfondies par la suite, mais je tenais déjà à vous dire que Ginny, Ron et tous les autres ne sont pas des traîtres comme ses deux-là, pour changer un peu.

Je précise également que je ne ferais pas la grossesse (les neufs mois de développement) d’Harry, elle ne sera que sous-entendus par la suite, mais non développer. C’est pour ça que si vous n’êtes pas fan de Mpreg, vous pouvez malgré tout rester car même si c’est du Mpreg, nous ne passerons pas par tous les stades de la grossesse.

Sinon, prochain chapitre, retour de l’autre côté de l’océan, avec Loki et compagnie ! Voilà !

Petit point culture : les Moires sont trois divinités grecques du Destin (appelées Parques dans la mythologie romaine) répondant aux noms de Clotho (« la Fileuse » tisse le fil de la vie), Lachésis (« la Répartitrice » déroule le fil de la vie) et Atropos (« l’Implacable » coupe le fil de la vie).

Bref, à bientôt mes petits sorciers !

_Une review ou un sort !_


	16. Partie II – V : Marchander la liberté

**Disclaimer**  : Harry Potter appartient à J.K.Rowling, Avengers appartient à licence Marvel et je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire (ou alors on ne m’a pas prévenu lol)

 **Bêta** : Nemesis527 (un gros merci à elle !)

 **Rating**  : T

 **Genre**  : Romance, Emotional Comfort, Feeling Alone, Implied Torture, Mention Mpreg

 **Crossover**  : Harry Potter & Avengers

 **Warning**  : Saga Harry Potter (post canon)

 **Pairing**  : Loki x Harry

Bonjour mes ch’tis sorciers !

Au moment où j’écris ce chapitre il fait tout noir dehors, mais surtout le plan de la partie 3 a enfin été écris et décidé ! Et je peux vous dire qu’elle devrait vous plaire ! Je me suis aussi fait plaisir pour cette partie, mélangeant l’histoire de la mythologie avec l’histoire de Marvel, tout en inventant/incorporant mes propres envies xD

Comme la partie 3 sera longue (aussi longue que les deux premières parties réunies en fait) je ne sais pas encore si j’arrêterais la publication de Rituel de Protection le temps de finir la partie ou si je ralentirais le rythme de publication des chapitres pendant un moment. Je pense que vous aurez les réponses dans la F.A.Q. qui suivra le second interlude ;)

Vous avez eu les nouvelles du jour !

Allez, bonne lecture :)

**°0o0°**

**_Partie II – V : Marchander la liberté_ **

**…**

Loki ne savait plus où donner de la tête, Fenrir venait de lui apprendre qu’Harry, son Harry, son innocent et jeune Harry, bien trop jeune pour être déjà parent, attendait son enfant… Leur enfant… Et à cela était venu s’ajouter l’activation de leur lien, ainsi qu’une bouffée d’anxiété qui ne venait pas uniquement de lui.

Son exceptionnel sorcier venait-il d’apprendre qu’il était enceint ? Était-il déjà au courant auparavant ? Et s’il ne voulait pas du bébé… ?! Il ne savait pas s’il pourrait être un bon père pour cette petite chose qui grandissait au sein de son Secret, mais il ne voulait pas pour autant perdre ce bébé. Peut-être qu’il ne ferait pas un bon père, mais il tenait déjà à ce nouvel enfant, comme il tenait à Fenrir, Jörmungandr, Hel ou Sleipnir.

Peu importait les conditions de leurs naissances, qu’ils soient nés par amour, qu’ils furent voulus ou non, il n’avait jamais été le père qu’il leur fallait, mais il les avait toujours aimés. Même lorsqu’Odin les avait chassés d’Asgard. Même quand il avait appris la prophétie du Ragnarök. Même quand ils l’avaient détesté. Même quand il se mit à cauchemarder sur la fin du monde et ce qui arrivait à ce qu’il crût être son peuple à l’époque, tout autant qu’à ses enfants. Il n’avait jamais cessé de les aimer.

Comme tous les autres, il aimerait donc ce nouvel ajout à sa famille, mais il ne voulait pas perdre Harry car il l’aurait forcé à avoir un enfant qu’il ne voulait pas. Loki ne savait même pas que les mâles humains pouvaient tomber enceints ! Était-ce à cause de ses gênes Jötuns qu’Harry était soudain devenu fertile, ou bien avait-il toujours eu cette particularité ?

Le Dieu de la Malice se posait plusieurs questions de ce genre pour fuir la réalité, celle qui lui chuchotait qu’il allait être de nouveau papa, mais que cette fois il ne pourrait pas s’enfuir ou ne pourrait pas trouver d’excuse pour laisser son enfant aux mains d’un autre le temps qu’il grandisse. Harry ne le permettrait pas… Oui, il venait de se demander si son Secret accepterait cet enfant  _ surprise _ , mais même si ce n’était pas le cas, il l’aimerait quand même et ne l’abandonnerait jamais. Ils avaient tous les deux trop soufferts de l’absence d’une véritable famille, pour qu’Harry ait envie de reproduire la même chose avec son bébé.

Son sorcier avait de toute façon une fantastique capacité à aimer du plus profond de son être. Il avait si facilement accepter Hel, Fenrir et Jörmungandr ! Il était capable de pardonner les pires pêchés et d’aimer le monde entier – sauf quand sa famille était durement touchée, mais même alors, Loki n’était pas certain qu’Harry puisse garder une rancune éternelle, car il voyait ce qui était bon en tout le monde.

Alors peut-être qu’il n’aimait pas encore cet enfant, mais il finirait par le faire. Et puis, peut-être que Loki s’inquiétait pour rien, que leur bébé grandirait heureux et aimé par ses deux parents ! … Par le Père de Toute Chose ! Il allait avoir un bébé, une petite chose dans ses bras qu’il pourrait tenir, serrer contre lui et aimer inconditionnellement ! Il n’avait jamais pu voir ou même s’occuper de ses trois premiers enfants, car leur mère, une Jötune, ne l’avait pas laissé s’approcher d’eux pendant leurs trois premières années. C’était ainsi que l’instinct de leurs femelles était fait, pour empêcher que les mâles blessent ou tuent les petits, mais cela n’avait fait que contribuer à la dissociation de Loki avec son rôle de père.

Il avait vécu un moment avec Sleipnir après sa naissance, mais ce ne fut que sous forme de cheval et ses sentiments furent biaisés par ses instincts animaux, du moins ce fut ainsi qu’il le ressenti. Une fois de retour à Asgard, son poulain lui avait presqu’immédiatement été enlevé par Odin qui en avait fait son cheval de bataille… Son propre petit-fils ! Enfin, pas exactement puisque Loki et le Dieu Roi n’avaient finalement aucun lien de parenté, mais malgré tout il l’avait adopté, faisant de Sleipnir son petit-fils adoptif. Pourtant il n’avait eu aucun scrupule à le monter comme une simple bête…

Loki ne voulait pas penser à cet homme qui s’était dit son père. Il préférait penser à autre chose, comme la raison de l’activation du lien magique qui n’existait qu’entre Harry et lui. Un puissant sentiment d’anxiété y était associé, mais sans savoir à quoi cela pouvait être lié – après tout, il rendait visite à son filleul dans un pays qui ne lui rappelait que de mauvais souvenirs et qui ne semblait pas non plus en paix avec ses habitants – il ne pourrait pas agir… Peut-être que les gobelins d’Harry pourraient obtenir des informations pour lui ? Il fallait bien commencer quelque part et ce serait par-là que lui débuterait.

Laissant Fenrir en bas, Loki monta rapidement au bureau de son Secret. Normalement, il n’y entrait que pour lui rappeler l’heure, mais cette fois il s’excusa devant la porte et franchit les barrières magiques mises en place par Harry. Celles-ci ne le verraient pas comme un intrus, mais tous les papiers importants allaient être immédiatement transférés dans un coffre à Gringotts. Cela demanderait sûrement plusieurs jours de recherches ou de rapatriement, quand il serait de retour.

Il scruta un instant le bureau qu’il n’avait jamais réellement vu. Le plancher au sol était constitué de larges planches de chêne blanc massif, tandis que les murs étaient d’un bleu roi assez sombre, offrant un contraste saisissant entre le sol et les murs. Il n’y avait qu’une seule grande fenêtre de verre et d’acier, avec seulement un passage pouvant être ouvert par les chouettes et autres oiseaux messagers, encadrée par de lourds rideaux de velours gris perle, rappelant la couleur du sol. Tous les meubles, le bureau, les bibliothèques, les tables ou les fauteuils, étaient en bois massif sombre, presque noirs. Toute la pièce semblait jouer avec ce contraste de ténèbres et de lumière.

Sans sa grande perception de la magie, Loki aurait eu du mal à trouver ce qui était intéressant dans cette pièce : la pièce en elle-même respirait déjà la magie et il était difficile de discerner les différentes fluctuations de celle-ci. Le Dieu de la Malice ne savait pas si Harry avait fait exprès de charger ainsi la pièce en magie, s’il s’agissait d’une idée de ses chers Gobelins, ou encore si ces derniers avaient eux-mêmes mis en place cette  _ protection _ magique. Mais cela ne permettait pas, à ceux incapables de discerner la magie avec précision, de pouvoir trouver ce qui était important dans cette pièce.

La magie gobeline se fondait magnifiquement bien dans le bureau. À vrai dire, elle était présente sur de nombreuses runes sculptées dans les moulures des murs et cela pouvait perturber grand nombre de sorciers sensitifs. Mais bon Loki était un Dieu, il était au-dessus de ça. Il commença donc à démêler les différents signaux de magie qu’il recevait, éliminant une à une celles qui ne correspondaient pas à ce qu’il cherchait. Il finit par trouver le seul objet qui mélangeait la magie gobeline, celle d’Harry, ainsi que des signes de magie d’appel et de téléportation. C’était la seule magie qui correspondait à ce qu’il cherchait.

Normalement Harry, Grixiz et Penesel se donnaient des rendez-vous fixes, mais ils avaient tout de même chacun un moyen de contacter les autres, au cas où. De manière générale, les Gobelins veillaient toujours à avoir un plan de secours et avec sa légère paranoïa, Harry n’avait pas eu à être convaincu. Il avait rapidement parlé de cette mesure que les Gobelins et lui avait prise, sans entrer dans les détails ou même lui montrer le moyen choisi pour la mettre en place. Savait-il qu’il saurait se débrouiller ou bien espérait-il qu’ils n’en n’auraient pas besoin ? Peu importe. Loki devait contacter les deux conseillers de son compagnon pour leur demander s’ils avaient des informations sur la situation d’Harry en Angleterre. Et il avait trouvé le moyen mis en place pour cela, sans autres indications.

N’était-il pas le plus fantastique des Dieux ? Loki essayait de détourner son esprit des sentiments furieux qui tempêtaient en lui pour garder son sang-froid, en se concentrant sur les détails, comme la largeur et le nombre de nœuds du bureau en bois d’Harry, ou sur des choses futiles, comme flatter son égo. Cela marchait assez bien, même s’il avait l’impression d’être un peu stupide par moment. Mais il savait qu’il n’était pas bon lorsqu’il se précipitait, ses plans étaient bien moins précis et il avait tendance à oublier quelques détails importants. Et là ce n’était pas le moment de faire ce genre d’erreur, pas lorsque la vie d’Harry et de leur futur bébé était en jeu. Y repenser faisait monter son impatience et sa colère. Il devait se contrôler bien mieux que ça !

Il trouva dans un des tiroirs du bureau quelques carnets et parchemins. Celui qui attirait le plus l’œil se trouvait être un vieux journal très épais, avec un cadenas ancien et rouillé. Pourtant Loki l’ignora et préféra choisir le cahier de brouillon moldu qui se trouvait juste en dessous. Harry était plus doué pour jouer avec l’esprit des gens, qu’il ne le supposait lui-même. Le journal était évidemment un leurre, et ce n’était pas si étonnant en soi, mais il était si convaincant qu’on ne pouvait que difficilement l’ignorer. Or, un simple contact et tout vous explosait à la figure, littéralement. Car c’était à ce moment-là que les sorciers baissaient généralement leur garde, lorsqu’ils étaient sur le point de réussir.

Loki n’était pas le Dieu de la Malice et de la Ruse pour rien, mais il savait aussi reconnaître le talent d’Harry dans ce domaine. Il se demanda même si le journal n’était pas entouré d’un charme d’attraction, mais il n’en percevait aucun… Peut-être une potion alors ? Car même en sachant que ce n’était pas le bon livre… Il avait envie de tendre la main et de l’attraper… Il n’avait qu’à lâcher ce cahier et… Et attraper l’autre… Ce n’était pas si difficile… Juste l’attraper…

« Père ? »

L’Asgardien sursauta et s’éloigna à grands pas du bureau et de ce cahier maudit. Il ne savait pas ce qu’Harry avait fait, mais c’était très puissant, assez puissant pour piéger un Dieu. Il se tourna vers sa fille qui se tenait au pas de la porte du bureau, fixant sûrement la barrière magique. Il la remercia du regard, même si la jeune femme ne devait pas tout comprendre.

« Tu peux entrer, j’ai déjà rompu les protections. »

« Tu es sûr ? Je les vois encore pourtant… »

Loki sourit, son petit Harry était vraiment doué avec la magie et pour jouer avec l’esprit des gens. Soit il s’agissait d’une autre barrière bénigne qui s’enclenchait après la destruction de la première, soit une simple illusion pour donner l’impression qu’un piège s’était refermé sur l’intrus. Dans les deux cas, il avait inclus un sentiment de malaise au niveau de la porte, c’était ce qui inquiétait Hel qui n’osait pas entrer.

Mettre une magie qui ne s’activerait qu’après la destruction d’une autre, n’était pas aussi simple qu’on pourrait le penser. Il fallait tout d’abord infuser assez de magie pour que la magie suivante puisse s’activer en l’absence du sorcier. Y lier des sentiments qui n’étaient pas forcément les siens, était tout aussi difficile. Son Secret était bien plus puissant et doué qu’il ne le pensait, mais peu importe au final, car même sans ça il l’aurait aimé. Bien sûr, cela aurait été plus difficile de le rencontrer s’il n’y avait pas eu le lien et si Harry n’avait pas eu cette puissance magique démesurée, mais Loki était certain qu’ils auraient finis par se trouver. Ils étaient faits pour être ensemble après tout, qu’importe la puissance de leurs magies.

« Tu as des nouvelles pour moi ? » Demanda le Dieu à sa fille une fois que celle-ci entra dans le bureau, en frissonnant vivement sous les intentions meurtrières qui la traversèrent.

« Non, je viens d’apprendre où se trouve Harry… Je… Je voulais savoir si ça allait, si tu avais besoin d’aide… ? »

« … Je sais que tu ne peux pas m’aider ma petite. Tu peux à peine venir nous rendre visite tous les jours. Si jamais  _ Il _ te voyait, participer à des combats en plus de cela, qui sait ce qu’il te ferait. »

« Je suis désolé Père… Je peux juste te dire qu’ils sont encore vivants… »

« Merci. » Murmura Loki.

Un poids sembla s’envoler de ses épaules, il ne pensait pas que cette peur pesait si lourd sur lui. Il pensait être au-dessus de ça, il pensait avoir confiance en Harry, mais en réalité cela n’avait rien à voir. Il pouvait avoir toute la confiance du monde en son Secret, c’était les autres qui risquaient de blesser son Sorcier et à eux, il ne leur faisait pas confiance.

« Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit… Dis-le-moi… Je ne veux pas perdre un autre membre de la famille… »

Toujours un peu maladroitement, le Dieu de la Ruse attrapa Hel dans une embrassade. La pauvre jeune femme se mit aussitôt à sangloter sur son épaule… Les humains et les Asgardiens pouvaient bien dire ce qu’il voulait de sa tendre fille, mais elle n’avait rien du guerrier sanguinaire, cruel et avide de destruction et de mort, qu’on décrivait lorsqu’on parlait d’elle. Au contraire, elle était la plus sensible d’entre eux, et chaque nouvelle âme dans son royaume était à la fois une grande tristesse pour elle, ainsi qu’une grande joie, car elle ne cessait d’entendre les histoires de vie des défunts, rêvant de la liberté qu’ils lui décrivaient. En tant que Déesse de la Mort, celle-ci la touchait plus que quiconque et la blessure faite par la disparition de Frigga était encore fraîche…

En fait, elle l’était pour tous… Mais Loki avait l’impression que cela faisait des semaines, des mois, voire même des années que sa mère n’était plus… Peut-être parce que cela faisait autant de temps qu’il ne l’avait pas revue… Le cas d’Harry le préoccupait aussi tellement qu’il avait complètement occulté la disparition tout juste récente de sa mère adoptive… Loki ne savait pas si cela faisait de lui un être cruel ou insensible, mais il ne voulait pas y penser pour l’instant.

« Tiens-moi au courant si Harry, Jörmungandr, le bébé ou un ami d’Harry meurt s’il te plaît. Tu n’as pas besoin d’en faire plus. » Murmura doucement Loki à l’oreille de sa fille.

Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas prendre plus de temps à réconforter la jeune déesse, le temps était justement ce dont il allait manquer, il le sentait. Mais Hel ne lui en tint pas rigueur et acquiesça doucement avant de remercier son père et de retourner à Helheim.

Loki reporta alors son attention sur le cahier de brouillon qu’il tenait entre les mains, tout en essayant de ne pas repenser au journal bien trop attrayant qui se trouvait dans le même tiroir. Heureusement qu’Hel l’avait sorti de sa transe, car qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer s’il avait touché ce journal ! Commençant donc à feuilleter celui qu’il avait entre les mains, il remarqua rapidement que les deux gobelins devaient en posséder un exemplaire et que ce qui était marqué dans l’un, apparaissait dans les autres. Il supposa alors qu’avec un mot de passe, le cahier devenait un portoloin – un moyen de transport magique de ce qu’Harry lui avait dit – vers l’emplacement d’un des deux autres cahiers.

Ce qui lui convenait parfaitement car si la maison était protégée du regard d’Heimdall grâce aux barrières magiques mises en place, il n’était pas certain de pouvoir en dire autant de la banque magique des Sorciers et il ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Il attrapa donc une plume qui trainait sur le bureau de son compagnon et commença à écrire, avec un peu de maladresse.

_ Harry a des ennuis, j’ai besoin de votre aide, _

_ \- Loki _

Il n’en fallut pas plus pour que les deux Gobelins apparaissent quelques secondes après, dans le bureau de leur ami sorcier.

**oOo**

Loki leva son regard sur la tour qui surplombait toute la ville. Cette tour gigantesque qui était devenu le symbole de la ville, mais également des super-héros qui y résidaient. Une tour qu’il s’était approprié pendant quelques heures, il y a déjà plusieurs mois. Une tour dans laquelle le faucon de la famille vivait à temps partiel. Mais ce n’était pas lui que le Dieu de la Malice était venu voir, bien au contraire.

Il avait d’ailleurs envoyé Clint en Europe par les moyens moldus pour qu’il enquête sur ce qu’il se passait en Angleterre magique et qu’elles en étaient les répercussions dans le reste du monde magique. Il voulait s’assurer de connaître son ennemi avant de l’attaquer. Cependant cela faisait déjà presque trois semaines, et s’il avait plus qu’assez d’informations, il lui manquait toujours la plus importante : l’emplacement de la prison d’Azkaban, la célèbre prison magique où son compagnon était retenu.

Clint n’avait trouvé aucun indice sur le pénitencier anglais pour sorciers. Il n’avait pu obtenir que des informations sur sa gestion : l’utilisation de Détraqueurs et son nom, Azkaban. Rien qui ne pouvait l’aider à localiser le bâtiment. Loki avait tenté de le trouver à l’aide de sorts, mais sa magie se dispersait au bout d’un moment. Il avait tout de même réussi à discerner un certain périmètre où sa magie ne fonctionnait plus et il supposait donc que la prison sorcière devait se trouver à l’intérieur, mais les bords de ce périmètre étaient biscornus, l’empêchant d’extrapoler son emplacement exact…

Une réunion avec les Gobelins Grixiz et Penesel, lui apprit que la prison devait être protégée par un sortilège de Fidelitas et que si les anglais avaient découverts un rituel pour détruire cette protection, la manière de le réaliser était hautement secrète et rien n’avait fuité à ce propos. La magie, même Asgardienne, ne suffisait donc pas pour passer à travers un Fidelitas et avec les moyens actuels, personne ne pouvait l’aider…

Loki s’était sentit désespéré, mais il était hors de question qu’il abandonne aussi facilement, aussi rapidement. Il s’était enfermé dans le bureau d’Harry des jours durant, cherchant une solution à son problème. La magie était l’énergie de la vie, son essence même, il devait trouver un moyen de la contourner, de faire fi de ses règles. Chaque énergie avait ses faiblesses et bien qu’il ne souhaitât pas connaître celles de sa tendre magie – il avait l’impression qu’il la trahirait s’il faisait ça, ou qu’il finirait maudit – il le devait pour sauver son Secret.

Puis la lumière s’était faite dans son esprit. Oui, la magie était une énergie et il connaissait un spécialiste en énergie… Anthony Stark était un génie en la matière. Après un appel à Clint pour obtenir ses identifiants pour entrer dans la tour, il se retrouva donc devant celle-ci, lorgnant le bâtiment gigantesque qui dominait toute la ville de New York. L’immeuble était à la hauteur de l’égo de son propriétaire, littéralement. Mais au moins ce Midgardien avait réellement l’intelligence dont il se vantait.

Le Dieu de la Ruse n’était cependant pas assez fou pour aller directement demander de l’aide à l’homme de fer. Ce dernier n’accepterait jamais de lui offrir son soutien, n’avait-il pas chercher à l’arrêter sans comprendre ses intentions après tout ? Et même s’il y avait une infime chance qu’il accepte de l’écouter et qu’il l’aide par la suite, Loki ne risquerait pas la vie d’Harry et leur enfant pour une possibilité parmi d’autres. Il avait préféré s’attaquer au second scientifique du complexe privé : Bruce Banner était bien plus susceptible de l’aider, car plus sensible aux problèmes des autres. Du moins d’après Clint, mais il avait confiance en l’archer.

Ce fut donc grâce aux indications de ce dernier, qu’il put entrer dans la tour et qu’il commença à rejoindre les étages de recherches, tout en se cachant sous la cape d’invisibilité d’Harry, qu’il avait trouvé dans ses affaires. Il n’était pas sûr que sa magie le cacherait de la sécurité électronique intelligente de Stark, alors la cape était son meilleur pari. La chance semblait être de son côté car le docteur Banner était seul dans le laboratoire. Il y entra silencieusement et scella l’entrée pour être certain que l’alter égo de Hulk n’ait d’autres choix que de l’écouter jusqu’au bout.

Inspirant profondément, Loki s’assura d’avoir une prise de fer sur son sang-froid. Le Docteur Banner pourrait essayer de le provoquer de n’importe quelle manière et il ne devrait pas céder. Il préférait se préparer à toutes les possibilités. Une fois certain qu’il était entièrement maître de son être, il ôta la cape d’invisibilité et la rangea dans une de ses poches. Bruce ne remarqua pas sa présence pour autant, bien trop concentré sur ses recherches, mais ce ne fut pas le cas de l’intelligence artificielle créée par l’homme de fer, JARVIS, qui prévint le scientifique de sa voix fabriquée :

« Docteur Banner, je ne pourrais que vous conseiller de mettre en suspens vos projets, un invité vient de vous enfermer avec lui dans la pièce. »

L’interpellé sursauta et se retourna immédiatement, lorgnant sur le Dieu que les Avengers avaient dû affronter il y a déjà plusieurs mois de ça, dans cette même tour – ou plutôt sur le toit de cette dernière, mais il n’était pas à un détail près. Loki semblait être fatigué, épuisé même. De lourdes cernes grignotaient son visage et ses traits étaient tirés. Il était loin de l’image parfaite qu’il avait donné à tous lors de leur précédente rencontre. Pourtant il se tenait droit et fier, comme s’il se trouvait en terrain conquis et que tous obéiraient au moindre de ses ordres.

Bruce essaya discrètement de discerner si quelqu’un d’autre se trouvait dans les parages, notamment l’autre jeune homme de la dernière fois, qui avait forcé sa transformation de Hulk en humain. JARVIS n’avait mentionné qu’une seule personne et il savait qu’il pouvait faire confiance à l’intelligence artificielle, mais il agissait plus par réflexe qu’en réfléchissant. Et puis, pouvait-il réellement faire confiance à la création de Tony, en sachant qu’il avait laissé le Dieu, leur ennemi jusqu’à preuves du contraire, pénétrer dans la tour, sans chercher à l’arrêter ou prévenir quelqu’un. Peut-être que ses capacités étaient limitées et que JARVIS se trouvait impuissant face à la magie.

« Il n’est pas avec moi. » Déclara Loki, qui n’avait eu aucun mal à percevoir les intentions du Docteur.

Ce dernier n’était pas un soldat et il n’avait pas appris à cacher ses émotions, seulement à les maîtriser. En fait il était extraordinairement facile de déchiffrer ce qu’il avait en tête.

« Vous n’avez donc pas à craindre d’être contraint à votre forme humaine des plus fragiles. Cependant j’aimerais que vous m’écoutiez avant que vous ne vous transformiez. »

« Comment es-tu entré ?! » Répliqua plutôt Bruce, hésitant à prendre ou non sa forme de géant vert.

« Par la porte. » Rétorqua Loki avec un sourire en coin légèrement agaçant, sauf que Bruce côtoyait désormais Tony tous les jours et il était immunisé à ce genre de comportement.

Le Dieu de la Malice ne souriait pourtant pas simplement à cause de sa réponse sarcastique, mais parce qu’il savait déjà qu’il avait gagné. Le Docteur Banner ne s’était pas transformé et il avait préféré l’écouter, ce que le Hulk n’aurait pas fait. Il allait donc pouvoir jouer allègrement avec ses sentiments et son esprit grâce à sa langue d’argent. Bien sûr son interlocuteur était bien plus intelligent que ses précédentes  _ victimes _ , mais il avait également un grand cœur de ce que lui avait dit Clint. Et Harry ne l’avait jamais attaqué, il l’avait simplement neutralisé d’une manière qui pourrait même intéresser le savant. C’était pour ces raisons qu’il l’avait choisi lui, plutôt qu’un autre héros.

Clint aurait pu faire ce qu’il comptait lui-même réaliser, mais il aurait alors grillé sa couverture et si l’agent ne se préoccupait pas de retourner à sa vie de criminel, il ne voulait pas perdre certains de ses amis à cause de ça. L’archer n’avait donné que très peu d’informations à ce sujet, car il ne s’agissait encore que d’hypothèses, mais visiblement tous les Avengers n’étaient pas du genre à suivre les ordres sans réfléchir et ceux-ci se posaient des questions. Bruce était son meilleur deuxième choix, car en plus d’avoir ses accès dans la tour Stark, il était assez intelligent pour l’aider à résoudre son dilemme.

Il n’avait maintenant plus qu’à jouer avec sa corde sensible. C’était pour cela qu’il n’avait pas caché son état de fatigue, pour l’amener plus facilement à être de son côté.

« Un de tes amis pense que je ne suis pas l’affreux monstre décrit par le SHIELD et quand il a entendu parler de mon problème, il m’a ouvert la porte. »

Ce n’était pas exactement la vérité, mais qui s’en préoccupait ? Lui-même était bien plus concentré sur les réactions de son interlocuteur. Il s’était tendu dans un premier temps en l’entendant citer un Avengers, avant que son visage ne s’éclaire d’étonnement et de curiosité, puis il se renfrogna quand il lui apprit qu’on l’avait invité à l’intérieur de la tour et qu’il donc bien entré par la porte. Il jeta alors un coup d’œil vers le plafond, comme s’il souhaitait observer JARVIS et Loki comprit que le Docteur pensait que l’homme de fer était derrière tout ça.

D’ailleurs, en y réfléchissant bien, magie ou pas, l’intelligence artificielle aurait dû réagir au code de l’archer alors que personne ne se trouvait devant la porte. Ils auraient eu normalement aussi déjà avoir eu de la visite, même si personne n’aurait pu passer à travers sa barrière… Anthony Stark faisait-il partie des gens qui doutaient du SHIELD ? Avait-il donné des instructions particulières à sa création le concernant ?

Peu importe, il s’occuperait de ce genre de détails plus tard !

« Je suis venu te demander ton aide. » Lança Loki, surprenant le scientifique qui se méfia immédiatement.

« Tu n’utiliseras pas Hulk de nouveau pour causer le chaos ! »

« Je n’ai pas besoin du Hulk, seulement de vous, Docteur Banner. »

Celui-ci resta stupéfait face à sa réponse, le fixant avec incrédulité, comme si vouloir son aide était une chose qui ne convenait qu’aux fous… Bruce était véritablement surpris que le Dieu nordique ne veuille pas de Hulk, mais… de lui… C’était… oui, justement surprenant et cela le poussait à croire qu’il ne cherchait pas la destruction pour cette fois, ce qui n’était qu’à moitié vrai car Loki ne comptait pas laisser les sorciers anglais impunis pour ce qu’ils avaient faits à son compagnon !

« Pour quelle raison ? » Demanda Bruce, toujours un peu méfiant, mais bien plus détendu qu’avant.

« Mon compagnon, Harry, a été enlevé. Il est retenu contre son gré dans un endroit que je n’arrive pas à localiser et je pense que  _ tu _ peux m’aider. »

« Peut-être qu’il l’a mérité ? » Rétorqua l’air de rien le Docteur, testant son adversaire.

« Certainement pas. » Loki fronça les sourcils à cette simple pensée. « Il était simplement aller rendre visite à son filleul et il a été attaqué et arrêté. Il n’a pas non plus eu de procès. Une chose visiblement très courante dans ce monde. » Développa-t-il avec une certaine froideur dans sa voix.

Ce fut au tour de Bruce de froncer les sourcils. Même les terroristes avaient le droit à un procès pour déterminer la lourdeur de leur peine et l’intégralité des charges qui pesaient sur eux. Pourquoi cette personne en particulier n’y aurait-elle pas eu le droit ?

« JAR- » Commença le scientifique, souhaitant vérifier les propos du Dieu.

« En effet monsieur. » Répondit immédiatement l’intelligence artificielle. « Harry James Potter, identifié comme Hadrian Black aux États-Unis, est en train de purger une peine selon le gouvernement britannique, mais je n’ai trouvé aucune archive ou lieu d’archives sur le procès qui aurait dû avoir lieu. Tout comme je n’ai rien trouvé sur son premier emprisonnement par le SHIELD, datant d’avril 2011. »

Bruce grinça des dents en entendant ça. Le SHIELD était pour lui-aussi un sujet sensible. Tout comme l’armée. Les deux détestaient la différence et la chassait pour l’enfermer ou l’utiliser comme arme. Peut-être… Peut-être qu’il pourrait écouter Loki ? Au moins pour cet homme qui souffrait de l’injustice de cette société raciste.

« Comment pourrais-je trouver l’endroit où il se trouve détenu, si même toi avec ta magie tu n’as pas pu le faire ? »

Il savait que si Loki lui avait donné cette information, ce n’était pas seulement pour le faire compatir, mais justement car c’était là que résidait son problème.

« … Ma magie a visiblement été contrée par une barrière du même acabit. J’ai seulement pu déterminer son périmètre. »

« Quel genre de barrière ? » Demanda Bruce, à la fois curieux au sujet de la magie, mais recueillant également des informations.

« Elle empêche ceux qui ne sont pas dans la confidence, de voir le lieu qu’elle cache. »

Bruce réfléchit quelques instants avant de se tourner vers un des ordinateurs ultras performants du laboratoire. Loki quitta enfin l’autre bout de la pièce pour se rapprocher de son nouvel allié. Il se pencha à côté de Bruce pour observer ce qu’il faisait.

« Tu m’as dit que tu avais un périmètre dans lequel l’endroit que tu cherches pourrait se trouver. Tu peux m’en donner les coordonnées géographiques les plus extrêmes ? »

Loki commença à lui citer les quatre points les plus éloignés. Cela agrandissait le champ de recherche, mais cela permettait surtout de visualiser l’intégralité de sa zone de recherche sur la carte qui s’afficha face à eux. Ils discutèrent également un moment des pistes auxquels le Dieu avait pensé, tandis que Bruce se remémorait la manière dont il avait retrouvé l’Asgardien à l’époque. Ils durent promettre – ou plutôt Loki le fit – à JARVIS une grande quantité d’informations sur la magie, et notamment le lieu de résidence du Dieu et de sa famille, en échange de son aide pour accéder aux satellites qui veillaient sur la Terre.

L’intelligence artificielle n’avait pas été très dure à convaincre en réalité, et Loki avait sentit que même s’il avait trouvé une excuse pour ne pas pouvoir lui donner ses informations, la machine aurait accepté de les aider. Cependant, il espérait que ce geste serait un premier pas apprécié par Anthony Stark, puisque ce dernier semblait vouloir connaître la véritable histoire et non pas seulement celle donnée par le SHIELD. Ce n’était pas cher payé pour espérer un jour pouvoir vivre avec sa famille en liberté sur Midgard.

Bruce avait réussi à faire apparaître les traces de magie sur le périmètre donné par Loki : chaque énergie laissait une trace derrière elle, il suffisait de trouver la bonne  _ fréquence _ pour la visualiser. Cependant toute la zone était colorée, empêchant l’identification d’un endroit en particulier qui pourrait être la prison d’Azkaban. Jusqu’à ce que JARVIS propose une solution des plus simples : au lieu de chercher la présence de magie, pourquoi ne pas chercher la présence des prisonniers ? Ce fut donc grâce aux caméras thermiques d’un des satellites, qu’une tour se dessina sous leurs yeux ébahis. La magie ne produisait pas de chaleur, mais les humains, si.

Loki n’aurait plus qu’à marcher droit sur la prison, la magie finirait bien contrainte de lui autoriser le passage pour éviter de le blesser, pour aller sauver Harry et leur enfant. Mais il n’irait pas seul cette fois.

**_A suivre…_ **

**°0o0°**

Autant vous dire que j’ai eu un certain mal à écrire ce chapitre car il ne comporte que très peu d’action en soi. Les chapitres où il n’y a que des discussions ne sont pas très faciles pour moi XD Alors je m’excuse si cela vous paraît peut-être lourd ou long.

Sinon à part ça, Bruce est donc en train de basculer du côté obscur de la force, mwahahaha ! Tout comme Tony ! Je tiens à préciser que Fury n’a donné aucune information sur Harry Potter, d’où une part de la méfiance de l’alter égo de Bruce.

Le prochain chapitre sera également le dernier la partie 2. Celle-ci était plus courte, mais parce qu’il n’y a pas la partie où Harry s’installe aux USA, si j’ose dire. La partie 3, qui est donc maintenant officiellement prévue, sera bien plus longue, ne vous inquiétez pas. Avec ça, nous aurons traité la partie des traitres à Harry.

Bref, à bientôt mes petits sorciers !

_Une review ou un sort !_


	17. Partie II – VI : Azkaban, la prison des Sorciers

**Disclaimer**  : Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling, Avengers appartient à licence Marvel et je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire (ou alors on ne m’a pas prévenu lol)

 **Bêta** : Nemesis527 (un gros merci à elle !)

 **Rating**  : T

 **Genre**  : Romance, Emotional Comfort, Feeling Alone, Implied Torture, Mention Mpreg

 **Crossover**  : Harry Potter & Avengers

 **Warning**  : Saga Harry Potter (post canon)

 **Pairing**  : Loki x Harry

Bonjour mes petits sorciers adorés,

Nous voilà avec le dernier chapitre de la partie II de cette histoire, qui ne sera donc pas la dernière ! J’espère que la nouvelle vous fait quand même plaisir ? x)

Pour ce chapitre, la fin vous paraitra peut-être un peu brute, mais comme nous avons l’interlude ensuite, ainsi qu’une partie III, je ne pense pas que ce sera un problème. Au passage, comme pour la précédente partie, vous aurez le droit à une petite FAQ si des questions vous viennent pour cette partie, donc n’hésitez pas à les poser.

Nous retrouvons donc Harry pour ce début de chapitre,

Allez, bonne lecture :)

**°0o0°**

**_Partie II – VI : Azkaban, la prison des_ _Sorciers_**

**…**

Les jours s’étaient succédés et chaque nouveau levé de soleil ressemblait au précédent, à l’image de ces journées semblables. Harry avait plusieurs fois failli perdre le compte du temps qui passait, mais heureusement Jörmungandr était toujours là pour lui rappeler si une nouvelle semaine venait de débuter ou s’il restait encore quelques jours à patienter. Il faut dire aussi qu’il n’avait pas grand-chose à faire pour passer les heures et donc il en perdait vite le compte.

Pendant les deux premières semaines, il avait tenté de défaire les menottes ou au moins de les affaiblir, mais elles avaient soigneusement été préparées pour lui. Elles ne limitaient pas sa magie, comme l’avaient fait les menottes du SHIELD lors de son séjour à la Forteresse, mais il était incapable de la manipuler selon ses désirs. Cela le frustrait autant que cela l’effrayait… Car si ses geôliers souhaitaient que sa magie reste intacte, cela ne pouvait pas être pour de bonnes raisons. Bien sûr il avait besoin de magie pour maintenir son bébé en vie à l’intérieur de son corps, mais ses entraves avaient été préparées à l’avance, alors qu’ils ne savaient pas encore qu’il était enceint. Sûrement même avant qu’il ne le soit.

Cela ne signifiait qu’une chose alors, ils avaient prévu d’utiliser sa magie pour quelque chose. Ils ne voulaient pas seulement son argent… Ils voulaient plus, bien plus… Et il craignait ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher, il connaissait trop bien la souffrance pour ne pas la craindre. Seul l’enfant qui grandissait en lui, lui permettait de garder la tête hors de l’eau et de rester fort. Jor’ était également une importante source de réconfort, tout comme il avait peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver si Hermione, Molly ou Dolohov le trouvait. Il ne le montrait pour l’instant pas ouvertement, mais la trahison de son ancienne meilleure amie et de celle qu’il avait appris à considérer comme une tante, presqu’une mère, lui avait déchiré le cœur. Il avait toujours craint l’abandon plus que la mort et cette trahison était une forme d’abandon pour lui.

La douleur du cœur ne pouvait égaler celle de son corps. Ses repas n’avaient aucun goût et se composaient plus de gélules contenant ce dont il avait besoin pour survivre et garder son bébé en bonne santé, plutôt que de vrais plats appétissants. Jörmungandr n’avait malheureusement pas les capacités magiques de son père et faire apparaître un repas chaud et consistant, ou en commuter un, lui était impossible.

Harry avait également cru qu’avec la nouvelle du bébé, il serait exempt de torture physique – bien qu’il préférait que son corps souffre plutôt que son esprit. Alors quand ils l’avaient sorti de sa cellule, il n’était qu’à moitié confiant qu’il ne lui arriverait rien. Et il avait eu à moitié raison. Il n’avait pas souffert et Dolohov n’avait même pas essayé de le tourmenter, il s’était contenté de tracer avec une précision chirurgicale, des runes à même sa peau. Les conditions très précises du dessin de chaque symbole, le porta malheureusement à croire qu’on le  _ préparait _ pour quelque chose…

Il ne pouvait pas voir toutes les runes qui avait été tracées dans sa chair, et donc il était dans l’incapacité de déterminer la finalité du rituel, il avait seulement pu déterminer que cela concernerait sa magie et ses pouvoirs. D’après le discours de Molly, il supposait que cette dernière ne souhaitait que son argent et des titres de noblesses, pour redorer l’image de sa famille. Hermione n’avait pourtant pas besoin d’une position offerte par le sang, puisqu’elle était Ministre de la Magie et que vraisemblablement elle ne quitterait pas son poste de sitôt, ce qu’elle désirait était donc un mystère total pour lui.

Dans le testament falsifié, Hermione s’était vu hériter de la bibliothèque amassée par sa famille, mais la jeune femme était intelligente, elle avait très bien pu brouiller les pistes ou alors, elle n’était tout simplement pas à l’origine du document. Ses intentions étaient donc totalement floues pour Harry. Quant à Dolohov, il craignait que cela ait un rapport avec Voldemort… La magie pouvait après tout autant être à l’origine de miracles que d’abominations.

Pourtant, malgré ses peurs incontrôlables, il avait confiance en Loki. Il savait que son Dieu viendrait pour le faire sortir de là. Cela ne l’empêchait pas de trembler d’appréhension, mais il gardait la tête haute, attendant le bon moment pour obtenir sa liberté. Car certes il ne pouvait pas se libérer des menottes sans Loki, mais rien ne l’empêcherait de se battre pour sortir. Jörmungandr avait fait plusieurs tests et son poison pourrait détruire les chaînes qui le liaient au mur et qui maintenaient les menottes comme un seul ensemble. Il ne pourrait toujours pas se servir de sa magie, mais il avait vécu toute son enfance comme un moldu, il saurait faire sans. Il n’y avait plus qu’à attendre le bon moment.

Jörmungandr remua sous son haut rayé. Celui-ci arriverait peut-être même bientôt…

**oOo**

Loki avait dû se rendre deux autres fois à la Tour Avengers afin de trouver son chemin jusqu’à Azkaban. En effet, il s’était perdu en chemin sur place la première fois et le communicateur que JARVIS lui avait fabriqué en échange de plus d’informations sur la magie et sur le monde Asgardien, avait malheureusement explosé quelques minutes après qu’il n’ait franchi la barrière magique qui entourait la prison sorcière. Il était donc resté un peu plus longtemps la seconde fois, pour que le super ordinateur étudie sa magie et la réaction explosive qu’elle provoquait sur les machines électriques. Heureusement, Anthony Stark avait découvert une nouvelle sorte d’énergie et après avoir réussi à identifier l’élément qui interférait avec la magie des Midgardiens, il n’avait fallu que quelques heures à JARVIS pour lui fournir un autre appareil de communication à distance.

Dès qu’il était arrivé sur l’île où la prison d’Azkaban avait été construite, il avait été capable de voir le bâtiment et ses alentours. L’atmosphère de l’île était des plus sombres, mais pas à la manière des Ténèbres froides et insensibles. Non, la prison transpirait le désespoir, la terreur et l’angoisse. Ce n’était pas la sensation de la Magie Noire, il s’agissait de celle des ténèbres du cœur humain. Loki sentit la température chuter doucement, lui provoquant un frisson dans tout le corps. Il jeta un coup d’œil à Fenrir et Clint, et ils ne semblaient pas aller mieux.

Son loup de fils et son petit-ami non-officiel avaient décidés de l’accompagner pour sortir Harry de là et il ne les avait pas empêchés. Il s’était résolu à l’idée d’avoir de l’aide, de ne pas avoir à compter que sur lui-même, d’offrir sa confiance à des personnes triées sur le volet. Son voyage sur Midgard l’avait bien plus changé que toute une vie immortelle sur Asgard. Il n’avait jamais pu faire confiance aux autres Dieux avec qui il avait vécu des centaines d’années, mais il avait fallu moins d’une semaine pour qu’il accepte de ne pas dominer Clint, mais de travailler à ses côtés et quelques mois pour ne plus du tout être méfiant envers lui. Comment était-il censé réagir face à ce genre de révélations… ?

Loki lança sa magie pour sonder les sources de vies qui se déplaçaient autour de la prison. Il ne fut qu’à moitié surpris de voir qu’il n’y avait pas de nombreux gardes qui faisaient des rondes à l’extérieur. Ils devaient se croire à l’abri grâce aux barrières qui empêchaient les intrus de trouver cet endroit. Ce n’était pas un sentiment si incompréhensible puisqu’en dehors de ce rituel encore nouveau, uniquement détenu par le Ministère de la Magie, il était censé n’y avoir aucun moyen de passer à travers le charme. Cependant les Sorciers sous-estimaient toujours les Moldus et même si ce n’était pas le cas, ils pensaient sûrement qu’une fois passées dans le champ d’action de la Magie, la technologie de ces autres humains devenaient inefficace. Mais c’était sans compter sur le génie de certains d’entre eux. Loki était vraiment reconnaissant envers la nature d’avoir doté Anthony Stark d’une si grande intelligence.

Il fit signe à son fils et à Clint de le suivre et ils n’eurent aucun mal à passer entre deux équipes de patrouilles. Entrer dans la prison n’était pas le plus compliqué cependant, il fallait trouver maintenant Harry et repartir avec lui. Il se concentra sur le lien qui existait entre lui et son compagnon, cherchant à s’en saisir comme la dernière fois. Pendant plusieurs minutes, rien ne se passa, et il craignit que quelque chose lui soit arrivé, mais finalement le lien sembla doucement devenir un peu plus solide et il s’y accrocha désespérément. L’idée qu’Harry puisse être blessé ou même mourant, lui déchira le cœur, mais ne fit que nourrir d’autant plus sa colère. De nombreux mortels – et même certains Asgardiens – oubliaient qu’il n’était pas seulement le Dieu de la Ruse, mais également celui du Feu et le sien serait destructeur si Harry avait le moindre mal !

Loki regrettait de ne pas avoir pris le temps de chercher Jörmungandr en Angleterre avant de s’attaquer à la prison sorcière. Ils ne pouvaient pas courir à travers les couloirs comme ils l’auraient voulu à cause des gardes et des possibles pièges qui auraient pu jalonner les couloirs. Là où il n’avait pas eu à craindre la technologie des humains qui avaient emprisonnés son Secret, la magie, même de simples Midgardiens, le poussait à plus de prudence. Jor’ aurait pu les aider à avancer plus rapidement, grâce à son corps filiforme et sa petite taille – quand il le voulait – il était un parfait éclaireur. Mais ils devaient se débrouiller sans lui. Au début il n’y avait pas tellement de gardes et ils les assommaient – pour Clint et Fenrir – ou les endormaient – quand Loki prenait le temps de lancer un sortilège – mais même en faisant des détours, ils finirent par tomber sur plus de gardes qu’ils ne pouvaient gérer en une fois et le combat s’engagea.

Les sorts fusèrent en masse d’un côté, tandis qu’une magie ancestrale se soulevait de l’autre, accompagnée par quelques flèches, ainsi que par un Loup-Garou tristement connu par le monde sorcier, qui s’élança au corps à corps. La Pleine Lune n’était pas d’actualité, mais Fenrir n’avait pas besoin de ça pour se transformer et de nombreux Aurors glapirent de peur en voyant la créature se jeter sur eux. Les plus jeunes, engagés après la guerre, commencèrent même à trembler et chercher à fuir. Seuls quelques courageux et les plus âgés osaient faire face à Fenrir. Les autres préféraient concentrer leurs efforts sur les deux humains qui accompagnaient le loup.

Cependant si les couloirs peu larges étaient un avantage pour les intrus, car leurs adversaires ne semblaient pas préparés à se battre dans ses conditions et un certain nombre d’entre eux ne savaient pas quoi faire sans risquer de toucher leurs camarades, les bruits de leur lutte attirèrent l’attention d’autres gardes et ils se retrouvèrent encerclés.

« Où sont les détraqueurs ?! » Demanda un sorcier au loin.

Clint tendit l’oreille, comprenant que des renforts risquaient d’arriver et il commença à vérifier leur environnement pour essayer de déterminer ce qu’était ces «  _ détraqueurs _  », mais la suite le fit sourire :

« Ils refusent de s’approcher de Fenrir et du mec en vert ! »

Ils avaient quand même une petite chance dans cette bataille, et surtout une chance de gagner ! Cela lui redonna un peu plus de courage et il augmenta même la cadence de ses flèches, ne se préoccupant pas toujours de viser juste, étant donné que Loki avait lancé un sort sur son carquois pour que ses flèches réapparaissent dedans à chaque fois que celui-ci serait vide.

Soudain Fenrir fut éloigné de ses malheureuses victimes et une personne portant une longue robe noire, ornée d’un sigle doré ressemblant à un grand M avec un trait coupant la lettre en deux dans sa verticalité, se dressa devant lui. Le grognement qui retentit n’augurait rien de bon. Les sorciers n’avaient pas l’air de savoir qui se cachait sous la capuche sombre sans visage, mais ils le connaissaient assez pour lui tourner le dos. Fenrir avait aussi l’air de le connaître et cela ne semblait pas lui faire plaisir…

Il gardait un œil sur le combat de Fenrir, incertain quant à son déroulement : il avait un mauvais pressentiment et il n’arrivait pas à s’en défaire. Cependant ce fut sa perte car il reçut un sortilège de découpe dans l’épaule, alors qu’il jetait un autre regard vers son amant. Le sang s’écoulait rapidement de sa plaie et son bras s’engourdissait à grande vitesse. Il rangea son arc et sortit un couteau de taille moyenne, il n’avait pas vraiment d’autres choix… Il n’avait pas vraiment confiance en ces capacités à l’arme blanche, mais c’était ça ou se laisser tuer ! Loki était surpassé en nombre : tous les sorciers qui affrontaient auparavant Fenrir, concentraient maintenant leurs efforts sur lui et certains s’étaient même mis à s’organiser pour mieux attaquer malgré les couloirs.

Clint vit le bouclier du Dieu s’étendre vers lui et même si cela le frustrait d’être protégé, il remercia Loki d’un signe de tête. Ils n’avaient plus les mêmes rôles désormais, le Dieu Nordique ne pouvait plus que les protéger des sorts, abandonnant la riposte pour leur sécurité, tandis que Clint devait prendre au corps à corps tous ceux qui s’approchaient de trop près. Leur duo était plutôt bancal, ils n’étaient pas dans des positions qui leur convenaient et ils étaient en sous-nombre. L’arrivée d’un seul homme avait fait basculer la bataille de manière radicale. Fenrir semblait avoir beaucoup de mal face à lui et si rien ne changeait rapidement, ils étaient voués à perdre… !

L’archer obligé de se défendre avec un couteau faisait, malgré son manque d’expérience dans ce style de combat, de nombreux dégâts auprès des sorciers totalement incapables de se battre sans baguette : il s’était posté à la limite de la barrière et lançait généralement une attaque au cou ou au ventre avant de se retirer derrière les protections, avant de revenir à la charge, et ainsi de suite. Cependant ses attaques répétitives – c’était tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser dans cette situation – eurent raison de lui. Les sorciers n’étaient en effet que peu doués au corps à corps, mais un Sang-Mêlé ayant vécu principalement chez les moldus, se débrouilla mieux que ses collègues et réussir à l’attraper pour le tirer hors des protections.

Clint se débattit bien évidemment, tentant de blesser son attaquant avec le couteau, mais son autre épaule le faisant souffrir et il n’avait pas l’habileté de Natasha avec les lames. Il savait qu’il avait perdu et qu’il allait même peut-être mourir, mais abandonner ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire. La peur ne lui était pourtant pas inconnue et quand le sorcier qui l’avait attrapé lui arracha le couteau des mains et qu’il leva son bras pour le poignarder, comme le blond avait poignardé plusieurs de ses collègues, le sentiment d’appréhension l’envahit. Certains regrets pointèrent en lui et il serra la mâchoire, refusant de fermer les yeux face à la mort.

Le bras s’abaissa, le couteau siffla, tranchant l’air qui le séparait de Clint, et la brûlure du coup le traversa. Il laissa échapper un cri entre ses dents serrées, mais dès que la prise du sorcier faiblit, il arracha la lame de sa plaie et se retourna pour porter le coup de grâce à l’homme désormais à terre… Fenrir l’avait chargé de toutes ses forces au dernier moment, profitant de l’infime distraction de son ennemi – son père lui avait lancé un sort particulièrement coriace qui l’avait forcé à reculer – pour aller au secours de son amant. Le couteau avait dévié de sa trajectoire, s’enfonçant dans son flanc plutôt que dans son estomac ou dans son foie, où la blessure aurait été fatale, tandis que le sorcier tombait à terre.

Clint aurait voulu embrasser désespérément son amant, Fenrir faisait parti de ses plus grands regrets, si jamais ils s’en sortaient vivants il essayerait de construire quelque chose de réel et solide avec lui. En attendant, il enfouit son visage dans la fourrure du loup géant, pour se nourrir de sa présence, avant de s’appuyer sur lui pour s’aider à se relever. Il se recula de quelques pas, laissant le soin à Fenrir de le protéger pendant qu’il bandait rapidement sa nouvelle blessure pour endiguer l’hémorragie. Mais le précédent adversaire du fils de Loki revint à la charge, profitant qu’une attaque conjointe des sorciers, empêche le Dieu Nordique de l’arrêter.

L’Agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. se prépara à l’intercepter, au moins pour laisser le temps à Fenrir de se repositionner, mais le sol commença soudain à trembler et un sifflement furieux resonna dans le couloir. Les sorciers se mirent à trembler, ayant tous de mauvais souvenirs avec les serpents, alors que Loki, Fenrir et l’adversaire de ce dernier, essayait de déterminer la provenance du son. L’air ambiant s’alourdit soudain et Clint sentit une énergie familière caresser sa peau, sans l’affecter, contrairement à son entourage. L’archer sourit en comprenant qu’Harry ainsi que Jor’ allaient bientôt se joindre à eux. Tout n’était pas encore fini !

**oOo**

Harry fut le premier à sentir une magie étrangère s’approcher de la prison, sans qu’il ne puisse déterminer de qui il s’agissait, le nouvel arrivant était trop loin pour que son identité lui soit claire. Il n’y prêta donc pas attention, jusqu’à ce que Jörmungandr commence à bouger sous ses habits. Le serpent avait de meilleurs sens que lui et il avait entendu l’agitation qui secouait les gardes et les couloirs. Il sortit immédiatement de sa cachette pour commencer à travailler sur les chaînes. Il aurait sûrement pu faire fondre également les menottes, mais elles étaient trop épaisses et grandes pour qu’il agisse rapidement.

Dès que la chaîne le reliant au mur devint assez fragile, Harry la cassa d’un mouvement sec. Il vérifia que Jor’ n’était pas tombé puis il le plaça vers la serrure de la porte, pendant qu’il se relevait et échauffait ses muscles douloureux. Cela pouvait sembler stupide ou complètement inapproprié, mais se retrouver avec une crampe alors que l’on fuit l’est tout autant après tout. Le Serpent des Mondes ne mit que peu de temps pour faire fondre le système mécanique à l’intérieur de la serrure – il n’y avait aucune protection magique, sûrement car les sorciers ne savaient rien faire sans leur magie et avec les menottes, leurs geôliers s’assuraient qu’ils soient inoffensifs.

Le sorcier attrapa son beau-fils qui s’attaqua aussitôt aux maillons qui liaient les poignets d’Harry entre eux. Il allait être malade pendant quelques heures après ça, car pousser autant de poison hors de son corps n’était pas naturel pour lui, mais cela en valait le coup. Le Héros d’Angleterre commença immédiatement à courir à travers le couloir, se fiant aux chemins de retour qu’Hermione ou Dolohov utilisaient pour repartir après une entrevue avec lui. Les autres cellules étaient toutes vides, il était visiblement le seul pensionnaire de ce coin de prison. Finalement Jor’ termina son travail et Harry le remercia doucement, alors qu’il vérifiait un coin de couloir pour s’assurer qu’il ne tomberait sur aucun garde : il devait éviter au maximum les confrontations, il pouvait encore manipuler l’énergie magique – sans pour autant pouvoir jeter de sort – mais les résultats n’étaient pas certifiés, il ne pouvait pas prendre de risques, pas quand son enfant grandissait en lui.

Le serpent enroulé donc sur ses épaules, Harry entreprit de chercher un escalier pour descendre aux étages inférieurs et s’enfuir ou pour rejoindre l’équipe de sauvetage si c’en était bien une. Lorsqu’il arriva au bout du couloir, malheureusement celui-ci ne donnait sur aucune sortie. Harry tâtonna les murs pour être certain, mais il n’y avait aucune entrée cachée. L’appréhension commença à grandir sur lui alors qu’il revenait sur ses pas pour aller vérifier l’autre bout du couloir. Le fait qu’il ne tomba sur aucun garde renforça son mauvais pressentiment. Arrivant une fois de plus dans un cul de sac, Harry dût se rendre à l’évidence : cet étage était entièrement isolé du reste de la prison et on ne pouvait y entrer ou en sortir qu’en transplanant ou avec un portoloin… Il ne pouvait pas faire le premier et il n’avait pas le deuxième ou la possibilité d’en créer un.

Ils étaient piégés ici !

Harry avait toujours su que la Chance ne s’était jamais penchée par-dessus son épaule pour l’aider à faire son chemin, mais il aurait voulu que ce soit différent… Comment allait-il pouvoir sortir d’ici ?! Toute sa détermination s’essouffla comme une flamme éteinte par le vent. Un ricanement incrédule le sortit de ses pensées, et il tourna la tête pour voir Hermione le fixer avec une satisfaction teintée de mépris et de désarroi. Lorsqu’un sorcier était apparu aux bureaux des Aurors pour venir chercher des renforts, après avoir réussi à s’éloigner hors de portée de leurs attaquants, la Ministre de la Magie avait craint le pire : la disparition de son prisonnier. Elle avait bien failli paniquer quand elle avait trouvé la porte de la cellule ouverte et la chaîne brisée, mais elle avait suivi les traces d’énergies magiques pour finalement voir Harry s’affaisser lamentablement contre un mur.

Elle n’avait pas pu retenir le son étranglé qui s’était échappé de sa gorge, entre l’allégresse de le voir dans cette position, si misérable, et perplexité car jamais Harry n’avait abandonné avant aujourd’hui, Voldemort s’était acharné sur lui des années durant, mais il n’avait jamais baissé les bras et là, il suffisait d’un cul de sac pour le voir enfin rendre les armes ? Elle savait que ce n’était pas ça, elle voyait bien dans son regard qu’il était fatigué, épuisé même et que c’était la goutte de trop pour lui… Mais elle en restait malgré tout bouche bée. Pourtant Hermione se reprit rapidement et s’avança vers Harry avec l’intention de l’emmener dans une autre cellule, ce n’était pas comme si elle pouvait le « punir » pour sa fuite puisqu’elle devait garder le bébé en bonne santé.

Harry la regarda comme s’il ne la voyait pas vraiment, faisant grimacer la jeune femme qui ne supportait pas qu’on l’ignore. Il lâcha un profond soupir, sa tête se tournant vers son ventre à peine tendu, passant malgré tout une main sur cette zone de son abdomen qui semblait être devenu plus dur.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça Hermione… ? Nous n’avons donc jamais été amis ? »

Son ton était si fatigué, si  _ désespéré _ , qu’Hermione faillit ressentir des remords. Elle chassa pourtant cette impression, elle avait dépassé tout ça depuis longtemps. Les autres, ses amis, sa famille, ou même son époux Ron, ne comptaient plus, elle agissait désormais uniquement pour elle et dans son propre intérêt.

« Si Harry, nous l’avons été. J’étais vraiment sincère quand je suis devenu ton amie, puis j’ai fini par ouvrir les yeux. Être mon ami m’offrait d’innombrables possibilités, les gens m’acceptaient et voulaient apprendre à me connaître. J’en ai profité pendant un certain temps, avant de me rendre compte que je me trompais. J'aurais eu beau être la plus intelligente ou même me marier avec le plus pur des sorciers, j'aurais continué à être pour eux une sang-de-bourbe. Au final le sang détermine bien le reste de notre vie. »

Le jeune homme la regarda, n'arrivant pas à croire que son amie, ou du moins celle qu'il considéra un jour comme telle, ait pu l'utiliser sans aucun scrupule. 

« Tu veux donc te venger ? »

« Non, même si j’étais jalouse de toi, tu n’as jamais rien fait pour que je veuille me montrer cruelle envers toi. »

« Alors,  _ pourquoi _  ? »

Harry s’en voulait que sa voix ait un ton si pathétique, mais il était vraiment fatigué par tout ça, sa vie en Angleterre, les problèmes qui l’attendaient en Amérique, ses amis qui le trahissaient… c’était bien plus qu’il ne pouvait gérer. 

« Tu as quelque chose que je veux. »

« Mes livres ? C’est pour ça que tu as falsifier mon testament ? » Demanda-t-il avec fatigue. 

« Je veux que tu saches Harry, que ce n’était pas mon idée, mais celle de Dumbledore. J’ai bien sûr penser à en profiter, puisque tu devais mourir. Mais je n’ai jamais souhaité ta mort, tu m’étais plus utile vivant. J’ai vraiment été soulagée de te voir te relever et vaincre Voldemort. »

« Je ne comprends plus rien. » Avoua Harry. 

« C’est normal. » Le rassura presque gentiment Hermione. « Je ne t’ai pas dit ce que je voulais. »

« Et qu’est-ce donc ? » Continua-t-il avec un soupçon de sarcasme, peu sûr pourtant de vouloir connaître la vérité. 

« Je veux du pouvoir. Pas seulement politique,  mais magique, surtout magique. Dumbledore était si sûr de ta mort, que je me suis résignée à te voir mourir. Quand il m’a parlé du testament, je me suis dit que j’allais malheureusement me contenter des livres. Mais tu n’es pas mort, et pourtant tu es parti avant que je puisse mettre mon plan à exécution. »

« Quel plan ? » Râla Harry, ne comprenant toujours pas où elle voulait en venir. 

« Je vais prendre ta magie Harry. »

Il la regarda sans pouvoir dire un mot. Il n’arrivait pas à y croire, c’était vraiment ce qu’elle comptait lui réserver ? Une agonie sans nom pour le reste de sa pathétique existence qu’il passerait sans aucun doute dans cette prison, à la merci des Détraqueurs car il n’aurait plus rien pour se protéger d’eux. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Hermione voulait lui faire ça ?  _ Pourquoi ? _

« Pourquoi… ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Répliqua Hermione en haussant les épaules, indifférente au sort qu’elle voulait lui réserver. « Tu es le plus puissant, avec ta magie et mon intelligence, on me reconnaîtra enfin à ma juste valeur ! J’ai toujours détesté la facilité avec laquelle la magie te venait ! Je devais travailler si dur, tous les jours, alors que toi… Toi un petit tour de baguette, un ou deux essais et la magie te souriait !! » Commença-t-elle à crier, la rage grondant en elle. « Je suis bien plus digne de cette magie que tu ne le seras jamais !! Alors c’est à moi de demander " _ pourquoi _ " !  _ Pourquoi _ es-tu celui qui possède cette puissance ?!  _ Pourquoi _ n’est-ce pas moi ?!! Je la mérite !! »

Harry était devenu pâle et Jor’ s’était resserré autour de lui, Hermione était devenue complètement folle, elle lui rappelait le jeune Tom Riddle des souvenirs de Dumbledore, avide de faire ses preuves et de reconnaissance, en quête de pouvoir sous toutes ses formes et d’immortalité. Et il n’avait pas honte de dire que la folie d’Hermione l’inquiétait, l’effrayait même… La Ministre de la Magie se calma enfin, respirant profondément pour retrouver son sang-froid. Ce fut d’une voix parfaitement neutre qu’elle continua alors :

« Donc je vais te la prendre. Tu ne mérites pas toute cette magie après tout. J’ai fait des recherches et j’ai finalement trouvé un moyen de m’approprier ta puissance. Mais j’avais besoin d’aide alors j’ai fait contacter Dolohov, l’un des derniers Mangemorts à se cacher. Le rapport des Aurors le concernant est tombé à point nommé. Dolohov fut une Langue-de-Plomb, donc il devait s’y connaitre en magie obscure ou rituelle. J’ai fait en sorte que tout le monde le croit mort, alors que je l’avais moi-même capturé. Il a accepté assez facilement de m’aider, avec une petite contrepartie bien entendu. »

Le jeune sorcier continuait à l’écouter, voulant enfin connaître le fin mot de l’histoire. Le petit discours d’Hermione avait eu, contre toute attente, l’effet de raviver sa détermination, il ne voulait pas finir comme ça, sans magie, son enfant lui étant arraché, seul avec pour unique compagne sa folie. Il n’avait jamais abandonné avant cela, pourquoi le ferait-il maintenant ? Mais il devait d’abord savoir ce qu’il devait craindre des autres, afin de s’y préparer et de s’en protéger.

« Il veut utiliser ton corps pour ramener Voldemort je crois… » Harry ne put s’empêcher de pâlir. « Il pense sûrement que la prophétie m’empêchera de le renvoyer en Enfer, malgré mes nouveaux pouvoirs. C’est évident qu’il se trompe. La Divination n’est qu’un ramassis de sottises. Lorsque Voldemort reviendra, je serais bien plus forte que lui et je le vaincrais sans soucis. »

« Et tu deviendras ainsi le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres, quel beau programme. Ce sera vraiment un atout à ton CV. » Répliqua Harry, sarcastique.

Hermione plissa des yeux en l’entendant, ne manquant pas la posture plus droite de son ancien ami. Il s’était remis et il était de nouveau prêt à se battre, elle n’en n’était pas si surprise, elle l’avait côtoyé pendant plus de sept ans après tout.

« Je ne suis  _ pas _ un Seigneur des Ténèbres ! »

« Alors quoi ? Une dictatrice ? Un despote ? Un tyran ? Ce n’était pas comme si tout le monde te craignait après tout. » Sa voix se faisait mordante, suintante d’ironie.

« Ils doivent me respecter !! Je suis au-dessus d’eux ! »

« C’était ce que Voldemort disait aussi. » Fit sombrement Harry, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

La jeune femme grimaça, elle ne supportait pas que son ancien ami la compare à ce monstre, elle était milles fois mieux que ce fou !

« Et j’ai fini par le tuer, à tout jamais. » Continua l’autre sorcier. « Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas faire la même chose avec toi ? »

Cette fois elle ricana, sûre de sa supériorité et elle regarda de haut avec mépris :

« Parce que tu es incapable de faire quoi que ce soit par toi-même, tu as toujours eu besoin de l’aide des autres, de  _ mon _ aide ! »

« C’est vrai. » Répondit tranquillement le sorcier aux yeux verts en se redressant, quittant le sol et le mur contre lequel il s’était laissé glisser. « Mais qui a dit que j’étais seul Hermione ? »

Jörmungandr prit cela comme un signal et se propulsa agilement sur Hermione, ses crocs imbibé de poison, prêt à faire des dégâts. Une baguette se dressa face à lui, la sorcière était prête à crier son sort, mais son bras partit brutalement en arrière, son épaule craquant anormalement. Celle qui fut appelé la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération, croisa le regard incandescent de celui qu’elle avait trahis. Le pouvoir semblait s’échapper par tous les pores de sa peau, malgré les menottes qui l’empêchaient de tordre sa magie, et elle ressentit un frisson d’appréhension la traverser.

Son esprit fut détourné de ces pensées par la vive douleur qui traversa son cou, là où les crocs d’un serpent s’enfonçaient dans sa chair, comme dans du beurre, empoisonnant directement son sang pour une mort rapide mais douloureusement insoutenable.

Elle avait l’impression que tout son corps prenait feu, que ses veines se mettaient à bouillir et que des insectes rampaient sous sa peau…

Son esprit commençait déjà à dériver vers la mort et sa vue n’était plus nette, pourtant elle arriva à discerner Harry s’arrêtant au-dessus d’elle, la dominant de toute sa hauteur.

Dans son état semi-comateux, elle ressentit avec une clarté surprenante la magie de son ancien ami.

Elle semblait devenir de plus en plus forte à chaque seconde qui passait, comme si elle n’avait aucune limite, elle fouettait sauvagement autour de lui dans un arc-en-ciel de couleur.

Hermione se sentait attirée comme un papillon vers une lumière.

Elle tendit misérablement la main vers Harry, tentant d’attraper cette magie dont elle avait toujours rêvé, qu’elle avait si longtemps jalousée.

Cette force invisible sembla pourtant s’écarter à son approche, comme si elle ne voulait pas être souillée et elle se retrouva à serrer le bas du pantalon du sorcier.

Difficilement, elle remonta son regard jusqu’au visage du petit garçon qu’elle avait rencontré des années auparavant, mais qui avait tant grandi.

Ses yeux brillaient littéralement de pouvoir, sa peau avait également un léger halo autour de lui, il ne semblait plus qu’à moitié humain…

A ses yeux, il ressemblait à un…

«  _ Monstre… _  » Souffla-t-elle.

Harry regarda la dernière lueur de vie s’éteindre dans les yeux d’Hermione. Son sourire fou lui rappela désagréablement celui de Bellatrix. Il ne savait comme prendre ses derniers mots, car son sourire tordu donnait l’impression qu’elle avait été ravie de cette constatation… Il chassa toutes mauvaises pensées de son esprit quand Jor’ lécha doucement sa joue. Il était vrai qu’il était devenu bien plus puissant que tout sorcier de ce monde, mais il avait toujours sa famille, alors peu importe ce que les autres pouvaient penser de lui.

Il ferma les yeux d’Hermione, en respect pour sa dépouille, et commença à fouiller ses vêtements et ses poches pour trouver ce qui le libérerait de ses menottes. Après trois longues minutes de recherches, il finit par trouver le parchemin qui devait être appliqué sur ses entraves pour les ouvrir. Il sentit tout d’un coup bien plus léger lorsqu’il put de nouveau interagir avec sa douce et réconfortante amie, se hâtant de transfigurer son uniforme en quelque chose de plus confortable. Il attrapa ensuite fermement Jor’ et après une longue inspiration, il transplana à l’étage inférieur. Il avait craint que sa magie tout juste retrouvée lui jouerait des tours, mais tout se passa parfaitement bien.

Il entendit au loin des bruits de bataille et il demanda à sa magie de l’approcher au plus près. Il atterrit dans le dos d’une escouade de sorciers et il n’hésita pas un seul instant à lancer sa magie sur eux. Dès que ses menottes étaient tombées, il avait clairement pu discerner l’énergie de Loki dans la prison, c’était bien lui qui était venu le sortir de là ! Les nombreux autres points de pouvoirs autour de ses trois sauveurs, lui avait cependant fait comprendre qu’ils n’étaient pas dans la meilleure des positions.

«  **Harry, donne-moi un peu de ta magie, avec tout le poison que j’ai utilisé, je suis trop fatigué pour être vraiment utile !**  » Lui ordonna presque Jor’ et le sorcier ne se posa pas plus de questions que cela.

Dès que ce fut fait, le fils de Loki glissa à terre et commença à enfler, devenant de plus en plus grand, jusqu’à attendre au moins la taille d’un Basilic ! Les murs de la prison tremblèrent sous le soudain poids faisant trébucher plusieurs sorciers aux alentours. Harry n’avait jamais vu Jörmungandr ainsi, il n’avait jamais donc fait attention aux écrits qui le décrivait comme le Serpent des Mondes, pouvant entourer Midgard et arriver encore à se mordre la queue… Apparemment cette histoire possédait une part de vérité !

Ils commencèrent alors à progresser dans le couloir, assommant et tuant les sorciers qui se dressaient face à eux. Harry n’eut pas le temps de ressentir des remords, car de nombreuses malédictions mortelles fusaient vers eux, et seule sa magie les en protégeait. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Jor’ c’était fait juste assez fin pour qu’il puisse marcher à ses côtés, et ils progressèrent donc dans le couloir côte à côte, Harry ayant levé un bouclier devant eux. Sa magie, qui lui servait astucieusement d’éclaireur, toucha enfin un allié, puis deux, puis trois. Ils les avaient trouvés.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques mètres de plus pour apercevoir enfin Clint, Fenrir et Loki. Ils n’étaient pas vraiment en position de force, il fallait dire ce qu’il en était. Son Dieu était entièrement sur la défensive, tandis que son fils lupin semblait protéger Clint, qui lui-même couvrait ses arrières. Harry reconnut immédiatement Dolohov sous sa capuche sombre, lorsque sa magie le toucha et il lança celle-ci sur lui, pour le voir se courber et haleter brusquement en essayant de faire revenir l’air qui s’était échappé de ses poumons. Quelques sorciers avaient un genou à terre, ployant sous la force de sa magie, tandis que les autres arrivaient à rester debout, mais le dos courbé. Ils observèrent tous avec presqu’une fascination morbide, Dolohov s’étouffer à mort.

Quand son corps chuta brutalement sans vie sur le sol, plusieurs sorciers se mirent aussitôt à fuir, ils connaissaient tous l’histoire d’Harry Potter, certains avaient même combattus à ses côtés, et à ce moment-là tous se mirent à le craindre. Une autre partie des sorciers lâchèrent leurs baguettes, se rendant ou refusant de se battre contre celui qu’il les avait sauvé de Voldemort. Les seuls qui restaient ne firent pas long feu sous les crocs de Fenrir et Jörmungandr, rendant leur dernier souffle de vie sous les coups mortels de Clint ou s’affaissant sous les sorts funestes de Loki et Harry.

Dès que le dernier corps s’effondra face contre terre, le jeune sorcier aux yeux verts se précipita vers son amant pour obtenir le réconfort qui lui avait tellement manqué ! C’était fini, tout était fini… !

**Fin de la Partie II**

**_A suivre…_ **

**°0o0°**

Vous n’imaginez pas à quel point ce chapitre fut dur pour moi à écrire ! Les combats, bien que j’aime l’action, ne sont pas encore mon fort et j’avais l’impression soit de trop écrire, soit de ne pas en dire assez. Au final, cela donne un dernier chapitre assez sympathique je pense, non, avec plus de 6,000 mots d’aventure !

Dolohov et Hermione sont donc morts, il ne reste plus que Molly encore en vie. J’ai longuement hésité sur la 3e partie du chapitre, avec Harry contre Hermione, je ne savais pas comment cela allait se terminer, si Hermione serait tué ou non, si Harry le ferait seul ou non, etc. Finalement le dialogue est venu petit à petit tout seul.

Hermione était donc vraiment amie avec Harry au début, mais sa jalousie a fini par la dévorer de l’intérieur, pourrissant son âme. Tout n’est pas noir ou blanc, comme on le dit souvent. Pour ceux qui regrettent l’absence des Avengers (ou du moins de Bruce et Tony) sachez qu’ils seront plus présents dans la partie 3 ;)

Sinon j’ai fait le tour pour ce chapitre, la semaine prochaine vous aurez le droit à l’interlude, puis dimanche à une petite FAQ, donc si vous avez des questions, n’hésitez pas à les poser !

Au passage, je vous préviens dès maintenant que je ferais une petite pause entre l’interlude et la partie 3 pour me laisser le temps de travailler sur d’autres projets, comme mon recueil de drabbles, un petit défi d’écriture que je prépare avec une amie et notamment mon gros projet KHR : «  ** _Dans Chaque ami, il y a la moitié d’un traitre_**  ». Cette pause devrait durer maximum trois mois, je ne prendrais pas plus de temps.

Bref, à bientôt mes petits sorciers !

_Une review ou un sort !_


	18. Interlude : Brynleifr

**Disclaimer**  : Harry Potter appartient à J.K.Rowling, Avengers appartient à licence Marvel et je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire (ou alors on ne m’a pas prévenu lol)

 **Bêta** : Nemesis527 (un gros merci à elle !)

 **Rating**  : T

 **Genre**  : Romance, Emotional Comfort, Feeling Alone, Implied Torture, Mention Mpreg

 **Crossover**  : Harry Potter & Avengers

 **Warning**  : Saga Harry Potter (post canon)

 **Pairing**  : Loki x Harry

Bonjour les petits sorciers,

A partir de demain, après le chapitre de F.A.Q., je prends une pause de trois mois maximum pour avancer sur d’autres projets, plus ou moins grands, et je vous laisserais aux bons soins d’autres auteurs pour patienter x) J’espère que trouverez au moins que la partie 3 voudra l’attente !

En attendant, nous nous retrouvons pour l’interlude qui clôture la fin de la partie 2, notamment donc avec la grossesse d’Harry. Au début je ne voulais pas écrire dessus plus que de raison, mais je me suis dit que pour un chapitre, je pouvais bien un peu développer. On m’a certifié que cette grossesse ne semblait pas irréaliste, donc ce n’est pas à moi qu’il faudra vous plaindre si vous n’êtes pas de cet avis !

Sinon, on reste très centré sur Harry et Loki dans ce chapitre, mais cela se diversifiera dans la partie 3, avec notamment deux importants personnages clé ! Dont je suis certaine que vous ne devinerez pas l’identité x)

Allez, bonne lecture :)

**°0o0°**

**_Interlude : Brynleifr_ **

**…**

Hel avait commencé un album photo pour le nouvel enfant de leur père, dès qu’elle avait senti son âme se nicher dans le corps de sa  _ belle-mère _ . Au début, elle y avait rangé quelques photos de famille et à l’aide d’une légende, elle avait expliqué au futur bébé quelques petites choses sur leur famille des plus atypiques. Comme une partie du passé de son papa, la particularité de ses nouveaux frères Jor’ et Fen’ à se changer en animaux, louant un long moment sa propre beauté et son intelligence, et n’oubliant pas de parler de Sleipnir qui n’avait pour l’instant, pas montré de signes qu’il pouvait prendre forme humaine.

Elle raconta également en grandes lignes la vie de sa mère, Harry, et de sa famille, Lily, James, Sirius et Remus. Elle ne s’attarda pas sur les mauvais côtés, préférant ne garder que les bons dans cet album pour qu’il soit une compilation de bonheurs et non de malheurs. Elle présenta également Andromeda et Teddy, le filleul d’Harry qui, elle en était certaine, ferait bientôt partie de la famille.

Elle ne raconta que très peu de choses sur le premier mois de grossesse d’Harry puisque celui-ci ignorait totalement ce qui lui arrivait. Mais quand Frigga mourut, elle déposa un dessin qu’une âme réalisa pour elle à partir de sa mémoire, dans l’album. Elle parla également succinctement du passage d’Harry en Angleterre et les problèmes qu’il y avait eu. Puis, après le retour du sorcier en Amérique, dans sa petite maison protégée, elle entreprit de tenir un carnet de route de la grossesse du jeune homme…

* * *

 

_ 2 mois, Janvier 2014 _

Harry se pencha au-dessus des toilettes et rendit l’intégralité de son estomac dans les WC. Loki était derrière lui, massant son dos pour l’aider à passer ce moment désagréable. Les premiers symptômes de sa grossesse avaient commencés à faire leur apparition, il y a un peu plus d’une semaine. Cela avait commencé par des nausées matinales et quelques coups de fatigue au milieu de la journée, l’obligeant à faire une sieste de deux ou trois heures dans l’après-midi.

En fin de journée, il lui arrivait également d’avoir les jambes lourdes, l’obligeant à moins bouger le soir et à s’appuyer un peu plus sur sa magie pour préparer le repas ou pour ranger la maison. Tous les trois jours, Loki lui demandait de se peser pour suivre avec beaucoup d’attention son état. Le dieu n’avait rien dit quand Harry lui annonça qu’il perdait du poids à chaque nouvelle pesée, mais le sorcier savait que son compagnon s’inquiétait pour lui.

Pourtant il mangeait de nouveau normalement, mais rien n’y faisait, il ne grossissait pas, alors qu’il n’était pas déjà très épais. Harry trouvait alors son réconfort auprès d’Hel ou de Sleipnir, qui ne s’inquiétaient pas autant que Loki, Clint, Fenrir ou Jörmungandr. Le dernier fils de Loki communiquait avec lui par télépathie et s’il avait un peu de mal à comprendre les mœurs humaines, les soucis de toutes les espèces, comme la venue d’un nouveau petit, lui était bien plus accessible. Sleipnir avait bien tenté de faire comprendre à sa mère et à ses frères loup et serpent que surprotéger une pouliche ne faisait que la mettre plus en colère – Harry n’avait pas su s’il devait être mortifié ou amusé de la comparaison – rien n’y avait fait.

Peu de temps après sa sortie d’Azkaban et après avoir pris le temps de se remettre psychologiquement mais surtout physiquement – il n’avait pas été torturé et les Détraqueurs ne s’étaient jamais approchés de lui, son esprit avant donc été épargné – il demanda aux Gobelins de lui trouver un ou une Médicomage pour suivre sa grossesse, imposant plusieurs règles à ce sujet, spécialement un serment du secret. Penesel et Grixiz s’étaient à leur tour tournés vers le Ministère de la Magie Américain pour s’assurer de son entière coopération, notamment en leur fournissant une première liste de personnes de confiance. Pour l’instant il n’avait pas encore eu de réponses de ses deux fidèles protecteurs, mais il savait que cela ne saurait tarder.

* * *

 

_ 3 mois, Février 2014 _

Harry se réveilla de meilleure humeur ce matin-là. Cela faisait déjà quelques jours que ses nausées matinales s’étaient faites moins fortes et moins fréquentes. Il n’avait plus besoin de se précipiter aux toilettes en pleine nuit ou dès son réveil. Cependant son abdomen avait commencé à le tirailler, comme s’il avait un bleu à cet endroit… Il avait également remarqué qu’il s’essoufflait plus rapidement qu’avant et certaines tâches se trouvaient être bien plus dures à faire.

Après un petit tour sur la balance, le sorcier fut soulagé de voir qu’il avait bel et bien commencé à prendre du poids. Ce n’était pas encore significatif, mais la balance ne montrait que des chiffres de plus en plus grands. C’était un bon début non ? Après sa petite routine du matin, il profita de l’énergie qui le traversait pour prendre une bonne douche, il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir sortir du bain ce soir. C’est en enlevant son t-shirt de nuit que le changement le frappa… Son ventre avait commencé à gonfler. Ce n’était pas très prononcé, mais il était si fin et svelte que cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Son premier réflexe fut de crier :

« LOKIII !! »

Son Dieu ne mit pas plus de trois secondes pour apparaître à ses côtés, transpirant à grosses gouttes, la peur faisant légèrement trembler ses mains chargées de magie. Harry se jeta aussitôt dans ses bras, lui soufflant à l’oreille :

« Ça commence à se voir ! »

« Qu-quoi ? »

Loki prit le temps d’observer la salle de bain mais rien ne sortait de l’ordinaire et aucun ennemi ou monstre ne se trouvait en vue. Il baissa son regard sur son compagnon, prêt à le réprimander pour cette fausse alerte qui l’avait mis dans tous ses états, mais il vit son regard brillant et ses petites mains posées sur son ventre ayant une légère bosse. Ce n’était pas comme si elle était apparue du jour en lendemain, cependant Loki n’y avait pas fait attention jusqu’à maintenant. Il avait l’impression de découvrir lui-aussi la nouvelle, comme si le ventre d’Harry avait grossi dans la nuit.

Il tourna Harry de manière à ce que son petit sorcier s’appuie contre lui et il regarda la légère bosse que formait son ventre dans le miroir posé au-dessus de la vasque. Il se demanda s’il l’imaginait ou si l’angle du miroir lui jouait des tours, pendant un instant. Mais quand il posa ses mains sur celles d’Harry, touchant l’abdomen tendu et ferme, il n’eut aucun doute sur la réalité de l’existence de ce petit bidon. Il se mit alors à embrasser son compagnon, l’envahissant de baisers, fou de bonheur.

Quelques heures plus tard, et après une ou deux galipettes au lit, ils se préparèrent à accueillir la Médicomage choisie avec soin par Grixiz et Penesel. Elle s’appelait Rithika Pai et était d’origine Amérindienne. Elle était davantage porter sur la médecine par les plantes que ses confrères, bien qu’elle n’hésite pas à utiliser des médicaments ou des machines médicales, et c’était ce qui avait décidé les deux Gobelins. Lorsqu’elle arriva, elle passa plusieurs heures à discuter simplement avec son nouveau patient, répondant à ses questions et à ceux de son compagnon.

Ils passèrent ensuite à l’échographie, avec du matériel purement moldu, et Loki et Harry purent enfin rencontrer leur futur enfant. Ils restèrent longtemps émerveillés devant la petite chose encore peu définie qui grandissait dans le ventre du sorcier, faisant doucement sourire Rithika. Quand on lui avait demandé de s’occuper de ce nouveau patient, la lettre ministérielle accompagnée d’un contrat Gobelin bourré de conditions, elle avait cru avoir affaire à une histoire d’adultère d’un membre haut placé ou quelque chose de ce genre. Elle n’aimait pas vraiment ce genre de patient car souvent l’enfant ne naissait qu’avec un parent, ou même abandonné après l’accouchement. Elle qui adorait les bébés ne supportait pas ce genre de cas, mais elle n’avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Sa rencontre avec M. Black et son compagnon fut donc un soulagement pour elle.

Après l’échographie, elle expliqua longuement à M. Black qu’elle allait devoir lancer des sorts pour obtenir un peu plus d’informations sur le bébé pour vérifier sa croissance lors de la prochaine consultation ou ce genre de choses. Harry se força à se détendre, mais quand la magie de la Médicomage le toucha, il ne put s’empêcher de serrer la main de Loki à lui en écraser les doigts. Son Dieu avait estompé au mieux les runes gravées à même sa peau par Dolohov, mais elles étaient toujours là et les souvenirs qui y étaient associés aussi. Cela ne lui avait pas réellement fait mal, mais sentir une magie étrangère s’infiltrer en lui, même partiellement, le rendait mal à l’aise.

Rithika savait que son patient n’avait pas eu une vie facile, il suffisait de voir ses tics nerveux, son agitation face à des étrangers et les précautions auxquelles elle était soumise, pour le savoir. Elle prit la voix la plus douce et aimable qu’elle avait et se mit à expliquer à son patient qu’elle devait également vérifier son état.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Loki, d’une voix presqu’agressive.

« Il n’y a pas que le bébé qui doit bien se porter. Il faut aussi que votre compagnon soit en bonne santé pour passer la grossesse. Son corps va énormément changer pour permettre de développer la vie, ce n’est pas quelque chose d’anodin. »

« Je sais ça, merci. » Répliqua sarcastiquement le Dieu, avant de se tourner vers Harry.

Il était le seul à pouvoir prendre cette décision et le sorcier le savait bien. Il pesait justement le pour et le contre. Il pourrait demander aux Gobelins de venir faire l’examen qu’elle voulait lui faire passer, il serait bien plus à l’aise, mais elle allait de toute façon mettre au monde son enfant… Et elle cherchait peut-être quelque chose de précis auquel les Gobelins ne penseraient pas… Il acquiesça rapidement, tournant ensuite son visage vers Loki pour se rassurer, serrant de nouveau sa main, les battements de son cœur et sa respiration s’étant accélérés sous l’angoisse naissante.

La Médicomage Amérindienne n’eut aucun mal à comprendre que ce serait un moment désagréable à passer pour tous, car elle n’aimait pas non plus faire du mal à ses patients, peu importe leur âge. Elle décida de lancer des sorts de scan de son squelette, de ses vaisseaux sanguins et d’analyser son sang. Cela suffirait pour aujourd’hui. Les scans ne mirent heureusement que peu de temps et Harry put rapidement se détendre, se rhabiller et s’installer contre Loki qui le serra contre lui.

Rithika perdit toutes ses couleurs quand elle vérifia les résultats qu’elle avait obtenus. Le squelette de son patient était loin d’être en bon état. Il portait de nombreuses traces d’os fracturés et ressoudés sans intervention extérieure ou de fêlures guéries seulement avec le temps. S’il n’avait pas été enceint, il aurait sûrement eu le choix de faire repousser entièrement son squelette petit à petit, mais dans son nouvel état, il n’était pas possible de suivre un traitement à ce sujet. Il avait également de nombreuses carences en fer, en vitamines A et B, ainsi que d’autres éléments nutritifs importants pour la division des cellules et l’entretien du corps.

Malheureusement elle avait déjà vu ce genre de cas sur des enfants maltraités et ce n’était pas ce qui avait engendré sa réaction. Non c’était les informations sur le système sanguin du jeune sorcier qui la glacèrent d’effroi. Il présentait des tissus cicatriciels autour du cœur, un signe que l’on retrouvait sur les victimes de la malédiction d’Avada Kedavra… Le même genre de tissus se trouvait également sur le devant de son cerveau. Son regard monta par automatisme sur le front du sorcier et elle aperçut la célèbre cicatrice en forme d’éclair.

Harry perçut tout de suite le changement de son attitude et il se terra un peu plus contre Loki. Il ne détestait pas sa célébrité en soi, juste les réactions des gens que cela engendrait.

« Cela ne changera rien, je vous assure. » S’empressa de dire la Médicomage, mais Harry savait que les choses avaient déjà changées…

* * *

 

_ 4 mois, Mars 2014 _

Loki attendait avec une certaine impatience la fin de l’examen mensuel d’Harry. Il avait fait des recherches sur les grossesses Midgardiennes et il craignait silencieusement l’avancement de celle d’Harry, notamment à cause de ses propres gênes… Pourtant il n’en montrait rien à son compagnon, qui était en ce moment mortifié alors que Rithika palpait sa poitrine qui avait commencé à gonfler. Le sorcier s’en était rendu compte la semaine dernière et il n’osait plus enlever son t-shirt en sa présence, ayant sûrement peur qu’il trouve ça répugnant ou bizarre. Il oubliait souvent que lui-aussi avait connu une grossesse, même si c’était sous la forme d’une jument.

« Tout va bien, vous allez sûrement vous mettre à produire du lait dans deux ou trois mois. »

« Q-quoi… ? » Bégaya Harry, plus pâle que d’habitude.

« Eh bien cela arrive à tous les porteurs, pour nourrir l’enfant après sa naissance. Vous pouvez bien sûr décider de ne pas allaiter, des nombreuses mères le font, mais en tant que Médicomage, je vous recommanderais tout de même de d’allaiter le premier mois au moins, afin de fortifier les défenses immunitaires de votre futur bébé. »

« Donc… ça va encore… gonfler ? » Demanda le jeune homme, la honte faisant chauffer ses oreilles.

« En effet. Mais ce n’est pas anormal vous savez. Cela arrive à tout le monde, votre corps change pour permettre à votre bébé de se développer puis de grandir après ça. »

« Tout ira bien. » Murmura Loki à son compagnon en embrassant son front.

Harry acquiesça simplement de la tête, déglutissant péniblement. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, un signe évident de sa nervosité, et râla un peu quand ses doigts furent bloqués par quelques tresses qu’Hel lui avait faites. Il n’avait pas encore pris le temps de couper sa tignasse sombre depuis un moment, elle lui arrivait donc en bas de la nuque, et sa belle-fille en avait profité pour lui tresser quelques mèches alors qu’il lisait un livre sur la maternité. La Grande Déesse du Monde des Morts avait menacé de se mettre à pleurer quand il avait voulu les défaire, il avait donc abandonné l’idée.

Tous ses signes d’anxiété disparurent soudain quand Rithika lança le moniteur de fréquence cardiaque. Harry resta un moment figé sur place, attentif aux battements du cœur de son tout petit, et il se détendit de manière surprenante. Il se plongea même dans une bulle solitaire où il ne restait que lui et son bébé qu’il pouvait enfin entendre. La Médicomage était elle-aussi satisfaite de ce qu’elle entendait, le bébé ne semblait pas avoir de problèmes de cœur et son rythme cardiaque était à la bonne vitesse et régulier. Elle allait débrancher l’appareil quand Loki l’arrêta. Harry avait besoin d’un peu plus de temps et il allait en profiter pour lui parler.

Il n’entra pas dans les détails de sa race, lui racontant juste qu’en moyenne, les autres membres de son espèce dépassaient les deux mètres – lui étant donc une exception – que le froid était plus un allié qu’un ennemi et que surtout leur grossesse ne durait que six mois, une durée bien différente des neuf mois de gestation des humains. Il craignait que le bébé naisse à ce terme, alors qu’il semblait se développer comme un enfant humain.

« Vous n’avez pas à vous inquiéter. Lors de grossesse hybride, les règles de la grossesse sont généralement définies par celui qui porte le bébé, car le corps possède une mémoire génétique qu’il suivra. C’est bien plus simple pour lui de tenir quelque chose qu’il connaît. Comme vous l’avez dit, le bébé semble se développer à vitesse humaine, donc il devrait naître au terme des neuf mois habituels. Bien sûr, je garderais cette information et je ferais un peu plus de vérification, mais tout devrait bien se passer. » Le rassura Rithika.

Loki accepta sa réponse, soulagé que la Médicomage soit désormais au courant et puisse agir si quelque chose arrivait. Il était vrai cependant que lors de la grossesse de Sleipnir, il avait accouché au bout de onze ou douze mois, comme n’importe quelle autre jument… Oui, c’était logique, tout devrait bien se passer. Il n’avait pas de raison de s’en faire.

* * *

 

_ 5 mois, Avril 2014 _

Harry s’amusait à toucher son ventre de plus en plus rond là où son bébé lançait ses petits pieds et ses petites mains, comme une sorte de cache-cache auquel il jouait avec son tout petit. Fenrir était installé dans le second canapé du salon, Clint confortablement installé contre lui.

Avril fut un mois de bouleversements dans la petite maison de l’inhabituelle famille d’un Dieu et de son compagnon. Tout avait commencé avec l’homme-loup, ancien Mangemort de Voldemort, quand il avait demandé à Clint de devenir plus que ce qu’il avait été jusqu’à présent, de devenir son partenaire. L’archer avait été ravi, mais Fenrir avait préféré taire que ses instincts l’avaient poussé à d’abord obtenir l’autorisation de son Alpha. Harry portait peut-être un bébé, mais il restait pour les instincts de Fenrir, son Mâle Alpha, tandis que Loki était la « Femelle » Alpha, partenaire du Chef de la meute. La puissance relâchée par le jeune sorcier lors de sa fuite d’Azkaban n’avait fait que renforcer l’emprise de ses instincts de meute sur lui. À ce moment précis, Harry s’était inconsciemment réaffirmé comme l’Alpha de leur groupe aux yeux de l’homme-loup.

Clint avait donc accepté de devenir son partenaire et sans le savoir d’intégrer la meute. Il allait devoir lui expliquer son fonctionnement à un moment ou un autre, mais pour l’instant il profitait de la nouvelle place de l’archer pour lui. Rien n’avait réellement changé, fondamentalement ils agissaient toujours de la même manière l’un envers l’autre, mais leur lien était maintenant plus profond. Fenrir avait été très fier de présenter son partenaire au reste de la meute et ils avaient tous accueillis la nouvelle avec une joie sincère.

Puis le bébé – Harry avait refusé de connaître le sexe de son tout petit lors de la seconde échographie – s’était mis à bouger pour manifester son existence. Tout le monde était venu toucher le ventre arrondi et plein de vie, les uns après les autres pour avoir la chance de sentir un petit coup. Le jeune sorcier était celui qui était le plus excité par cette nouvelle sensation, même si elle s’accompagnait de mal de dos. D’ailleurs Fenrir acceptait et même se proposait de sa propre initiative pour déplacer Harry d’une pièce à l’autre de la maison quand il avait trop mal.

Loki avait trouvé le moment opportun pour raconter à Harry sa propre grossesse ainsi que la naissance de Sleipnir, pour lui donner confiance. Ce n’était pas exactement la même chose, mais cela avait eu l’effet escompté, il n’était plus aussi tendu à l’idée de faire mal les choses et il savait que son Dieu serait avec lui et pourrait l’aider, car il le comprenait. Cela n’aurait même pas dû l’étonner, personne d’autre que Loki ne le comprenait aussi bien, cela avait toujours été le cas et cela ne changerait jamais.

Ce fut également lors de ce mois d’Avril que le sorcier prit le temps de reprendre contact avec Andromeda, qui s’était installé aux États-Unis avec Teddy et contre toute attente, Percy Weasley. Le sorcier avait injustement été accusé d’avoir suivi la Ministre Granger, à cause de son comportement lors de la précédente guerre contre Voldemort. Il avait donc accepté la proposition de la vieille femme Black, qui considérait avoir une dette de vie envers lui, pour déménager et recommencer sa vie à zéro. Dans une première lettre, il s’enquit de son état et du déménagement, avant de lui annoncer sa grossesse dans une seconde lettre, après avoir pris le temps d’attendre sa réponse. Harry avait sincèrement été soulagé lorsque la vieille sorcière le félicita et lui raconta la joie de Teddy d’avoir bientôt un cousin.

En somme malgré les giboulées de Mars qui faisaient encore rage en Avril, les sourires et la joie furent une constante inébranlable dans la petite maison perdue au milieu de New-York.

* * *

 

_ 6 mois, Mai 2014 _

Loki ne pouvait rien faire si ce n’était qu’observer la Médicomage s’activer rapidement autour d’Harry. Il se sentit si impuissant à ce moment-là, qu’il douta d’être la bonne personne pour son Secret…

Tout avait commencé la semaine dernière, alors que le jeune sorcier avalait des quantités presque monstrueuses de chocolat et de fruits secs. Il demandait aussi régulièrement des omelettes et de la viande et tous se pliaient au nouveau régime de la maison, bien qu’il ne fût pas rare de voir Fenrir, Clint et Jor’ sortir manger dehors pour obtenir un repas à leur goût. Après tout, ils faisaient bien ce qu’ils voulaient, ils étaient assez grands pour prendre soin d’eux-mêmes.

Le Dieu acceptait les exigences alimentaires de son compagnon car lors de la dernière visite de Rithika, celle-ci avait remarqué qu’Harry commençait à développer quelques anémies malgré les potions qu’il prenait régulièrement. La jeune femme Amérindienne avait expliqué au Jotun que son amant cependant pourrait commencer à avoir des lubies et qu’il s’agissait en fait de son corps qui essayait inconsciemment de compenser les manques. Il fallait donc s’y conformer le plus possible. Malheureusement elle ne pouvait pas prescrire plus de doses de potions, elle était donc elle-même bloquée de ce côté-là. Ils ne pouvaient plus que laisser faire les instincts d’Harry désormais.

À ce moment-là, le jeune homme commençait à avoir quelques vertiges, liés à ces anémies et cela n’avait pas étonné la Médicomage qui lui avait juste conseillé de se reposer un peu plus ou d’éviter les exercices trop physiques, ainsi que les gestes trop brusques. Cette nuit-là Harry s’endormit au son du moniteur de fréquence cardiaque de son petit, comme c’était le cas depuis presqu’un mois. Mais quand Loki débrancha l’appareil plus tard dans la soirée, il remarqua qu’Harry semblait avoir du mal à respirer. Il n’y prêta pas attention sur le moment, supposant que le poids de son ventre devait gêner sa respiration.

Le lendemain matin, Harry fit sa première crise d’essoufflement. Loki paniqua réellement ce jour-là, alors que son compagnon cherchait désespérément de l’air sans arriver à le faire atteindre ses poumons. Ce fut Clint qui vint à sa rescousse avec un sac en papier dans lequel il fit respirer le sorcier. Cela prit tout de même près de deux minutes pour le calmer et Loki voulut immédiatement contacter Rithika, mais Harry l’en empêcha, lui affirmant que c’était passé et qu’il ne devait s’agir que d’un cas isolé.

Au cours de la semaine qui suivit, la future maman fit trois autres crises de ce genre. Loki ne se laissa pas retenir cette fois et contacta immédiatement la Médicomage en découvrant Harry en train de respirer fortement dans le même sac, alors qu’il rentrait des courses.

Rithika était rapidement arrivée mais la crise était passée et à part une respiration un peu trop rapide, elle ne lui décela aucun mal. Elle était même sur le point de rentrer, malgré les protestations du Dieu – malheureusement elle ne pouvait rien faire une fois la crise passée – quand Harry avait de nouveau commencé à s’essouffler, cherchant désespérément à respirer. La Médicomage avait cru au début qu’il faisait une crise de panique, mais il n’avait aucun autre symptôme commun à ce genre de pathologie, comme de la transpiration, des palpitations ou une perte de la réalité. Pourtant la violence de sa crise d’essoufflement était comparable aux cas de panique qu’elle avait pu observer.

Elle s’agitait en ce moment autour d’Harry en cherchant un moyen de l’aider au maximum de ses capacités. Elle avait rapidement écarté Loki auquel son patient s’accrochait, l’empêchant de bouger et la gênant, pour mieux travailler sur lui. Le Dieu ne pouvait qu’observer la scène de loin avec un sentiment d’impuissance ravageant tout sur son passage. La seule chose qui l’empêchait de s’enfuir ou de s’effondrer, était le regard vert luminescent de son compagnon, planté dans ses yeux en une demande de soutien silencieux.

Le mois d’Avril fut comme le calme avant la tempête…

Une heure plus tard, Harry était profondément endormi dans son lit et Rithika se tenait face à Loki. Le Dieu, le regard hanté, n’avait pas quitté Harry des yeux, comme s’il craignait de le voir s’éteindre dès qu’il se détournerait de lui.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il a… ? » Murmura Loki, d’une voix si faible.

« C’est… C’est difficile à dire… Je pense que c’est lié aux tissus cicatriciels que j’ai pu observer sur son système sanguin, au niveau de son cœur et de son cerveau. Ce n’est qu’une hypothèse, M. … Black est le premier être à avoir survécu à la Malédiction Mortelle, non ne connaissons donc pas les répercussions exactes de ce sort quand il échoue… »

« Il va mourir ? » Demanda le Dieu, son souffle se bloquant dans sa gorge, le cerveau et le cœur étaient deux organes vitaux, il avait raison de s’inquiéter.

« Si cela continue, il pourrait faire un AVC… Mais si vous le faites hospitaliser… »

« Pas question ! L’Hôpital n’est pas une solution, même à envisager. Il y sera en danger et sous stress constamment. Dites-moi ce qu’il a et comment peut-on le soigner à domicile. »

Rithika voulut répliquer que l’Hôpital était la meilleure solution, car des médecins et des infirmières pourraient surveiller son état constamment et l’aider dès qu’une nouvelle crise se déroulerait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas forcer ses patients à prendre un médicament qu’il refusait, tout comme elle ne pouvait pas les forcer à se faire hospitaliser, sauf s’ils étaient en danger immédiat de vie ou de mort.

« Je pense… Ce n’est qu’une supposition, que les tissus cicatriciels empêchent la bonne oxygénation du cœur et du cerveau, poussant son corps à chercher plus d’oxygène en augmentant le rythme de sa respiration. Mais le corps de M. Black est assez fragile et le moindre dérèglement ou le moindre changement entraîne des répercussions ailleurs et visiblement sa tranchée se bouche lors de ses crises d’essoufflement, l’empêchant de respirer normalement… Je ne peux que vous conseiller d’acheter un appareil d’oxygénothérapie. Je vais pour l’instant lui prescrire deux séances par jour et nous verrons si son état s’améliore. »

L’Amérindienne nota les différentes instructions sur un bout de parchemin, ainsi que des références d’appareils qu’il fallait à Harry. Loki accepta le papier silencieusement avant d’aller s’installer à côté de son compagnon et effleurer avec une délicatesse exagérée, sa main, son bras et son visage. Rithika n’en vit rien car Fenrir l’avait immédiatement prise en charge pour la ramener à la porte, c’était son rôle de protéger ses Alphas et d’empêcher les personnes extérieures à la meute de voir les faiblesses du couple dominant. La Médicomage eut à peine le temps de les prévenir qu’elle repasserait dans deux semaines, que la porte se referma sur elle.

* * *

 

_ 7 mois, Juin 2014 _

Tony entra dans son laboratoire après avoir presque passé une journée entière à dormir. Ces derniers temps, il ne quittait jamais ses précieuses recherches, au détriment de sa santé, mais il avait tellement de nouvelles idées à rendre réelles ! Depuis la découverte de la magie et les secrets que Loki avait transmis à JARVIS il y a plusieurs mois de cela, un tout nouveau monde s’était ouvert à lui et son cerveau tournait à plein régime ! Hier Bruce l’avait emmené de force au lit et il s’était endormi dès que son visage avait touché son oreiller. Mais il était maintenant de retour pour une nouvelle journée de dur labeur !

« Alors JARVIS, tu as des nouvelles pour moi ? » Demanda distraitement le milliardaire, plus par habitude que par réel intérêt.

« Bonjour Monsieur. Le Dieu Loki est aujourd’hui sorti de chez lui. Il s’est rendu dans un magasin de vêtements pour enfants. Il y a acheté des bodys pour bébé et divers habits pour très jeunes enfants. »

« Bien, bien. » Marmonna Tony en se laissant tomber sur la chaise de son bureau et en attrapant son dernier gadget en cours de création. « … Attends… ! Quoi ?! » S’exclama-t-il en se redressant.

« L’hypothèse la plus probable serait que Sir Loki attends un enfant. Les Jotuns sont hermaphrodites, mais les sorciers mâles sont également capables d’enfanter. Etant donné que Sir Loki ne présente aucun signe de grossesse, je pense que Sir Black porte l’enfant. »

Le génie philanthrope ouvrit et ferma la bouche en essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire. Il mit quelques minutes à se reprendre et il fit immédiatement rouler son fauteuil jusqu’à son super ordinateur dernière génération.

« JARVIS, sors-moi les articles vestimentaires pour bébé les plus populaires. Si Black est vraiment enceint, il faut le féliciter et lui envoyer un cadeau ! » Déclara l’homme avec un sourire tranquille.

Ils n’étaient pas vraiment amis, ils ne se connaissaient même pas, mais Tony avait l’espoir de changer ce fait, non seulement car le jeune homme était son ticket d’entrée pour le monde sorcier, mais également parce qu’il avait déjà bien aimé ce qu’il avait vu de lui, quand il avait maîtrisé Hulk avec facilité et calme. De plus il avait réussi à mettre un Dieu de son côté, il ne pouvait que valoir le coup d’œil ! Sans compter que les amis de ses amis pouvaient être ses amis et il considérait Clint comme un de ses plus proches camarades avec Bruce.

Différents types de body défilèrent sur l’écran, principalement avec des motifs enfantins comme des lapins, des étoiles, des oursons, des cœurs, etc. Rien qui n’attira vraiment son regard. JARVIS continua à lui présenter la liste des habits les plus populaires, avant que Tony ne l’interrompe et ne lui demande de trouver quelque chose de plus…

« Plus… Je ne sais pas, mais c’est si banal… »

« Plus comme vous Monsieur ? » Proposa l’intelligence artificielle en faisant apparaître quelques rares articles de vêtements aux couleurs des Avengers.

« Oui ! Ça c’est parfait !! »

Tony ne faisait même pas exprès de paraître narcissique, c’était ce qui le rendait attachant aux yeux de certaines personnes et qui faisait que la grande majorité le maudissait.

« Mais… » L’inventeur de génie observa avec application le body Iron Man qu’il avait sous les yeux. « Cela ne ressemble pas vraiment à mon armure. » Murmura en faisant la moue. « Il n’y a rien de mieux ? Ou de plus ressemblant ? »

« Non Monsieur. » Répondit JARVIS, avant d’ajouter en voyant son créateur plongé dans ses pensées. « Vous pourriez peut-être demander à l’entreprise qui conçoit vos costumes de créer des habits selon vos instructions. »

« Ah ? Je possède une entreprise de textile ? »

« En fait, vous possédez 76,9% des parts d’une des plus grandes chaînes de vêtements de luxe Monsieur. »

« C’est quoi ça 76,9% ? Rachète le reste des parts et fait venir des stylistes ici, je veux qu’ils travaillent sous ma supervision et ils doivent reproduire à l’identique mon costume en version miniature… D’ailleurs, ce sera marrant que le futur petit demi-dieu ait des habits aux couleurs de Hulk et Hawkeye aussi ! Je vais aller leur parler de mon idée ! » S’exclama Tony en sautant de son siège et en s’élançant dans le couloir.

« Bien Monsieur. » Répondit inutilement JARVIS avant de commencer à travailler.

* * *

 

_ 8 mois, Juillet 2014 _

Harry enleva son masque à oxygène à la fin de sa seconde séance de la journée. Depuis qu’il avait commencé l’oxygénothérapie, il se portait beaucoup mieux et il n’avait plus fait une crise d’essoufflement. D’autres problèmes inhérents à la grossesse avaient fait leur apparition, comme des insomnies à cause de la taille de son ventre, ou leur réapparition pour les jambes lourdes en fin de journée, mais il était parvenu à rester loin des infections, ce qui était un très bon point pour lui, même s’il avait encore des potions à prendre.

Quand le cadeau d’Anthony Stark était arrivé à leur maison, Harry avait d’abord craint pour leur sécurité, mais Clint et Loki avaient tôt faits de le rassurer et lui expliquer que c’était en partie grâce à lui qu’ils avaient pu le sortir d’Azkaban – avec la grossesse, ils avaient oublié de tout lui dire. Puis il avait ouvert les paquets et il était tombé en amour devant les habits qui s’y trouvaient. Au début Tony n’avait prévu de faire que quelques bodys uniques pour Harry et son bébé, mais finalement il avait continué en faisant des habits pour jeunes enfants et t-shirt pour adolescents également, des pyjamas et autres vêtements à son effigie et à l’effigie des Avengers. Il y avait même quelques vêtements de maternité qui avaient bien fait rigoler le jeune sorcier, notamment un haut où se trouvait l’inscription « Maman-Hulk en colère ! »

Evidemment, les vêtements seraient bientôt disponibles dans tous les magasins de marques et même dans les grandes surfaces, au vu de la quantité de modèles que Tony avait fait créer. Mais Harry ne s’inquiétait pas d’avoir ou non des vêtements uniques. Rien que l’idée que le génie ait commencé ce projet pour lui et son bébé, lui faisait déjà plaisir.

« Harry ? » Fit Loki en entrant dans le petit bureau où son compagnon faisait ses séances d’oxygénothérapie dans une rocking chair. « Tu as du courrier. »

Le jeune sorcier attrapa les enveloppes en haussant un sourcil, son courrier arrivait toujours par hibou et directement à lui, ou bien à travers le carnet qu’il avait ensorcelé avec les Gobelins pour être en contact à tout moment avec eux. Un sourire élargit ses lèvres quand il vit l’écriture en pattes de mouche sur l’enveloppe. Il ne pensait pas se tromper en disant qu’il s’agissait de la même que celle sur un certain mot, qu’il avait reçu avec certains habits…

Il l’ouvrit presqu’avec impatience. Tony semblait un homme tout à fait atypique, mais plein d’humour et bien que son sens moral soit légèrement décalé par rapport au commun des mortels, à cause de son intelligence et de son éducation, il n’en restait pas moins une personne des plus intrigantes. Le Docteur Banner semblait ne pas avoir beaucoup en commun avec l’homme, mais Harry était sûr d’apprécier son calme et son sang-froid à tout épreuve – ne pouvait-il pas après tout contrôler plus ou moins Hulk ?

« Oh ! » S’exclama Harry avec un sourire immense. « Tony nous invite à venir passer un week-end sur sa plage privée à Malibu ! »

Loki n’eut pas besoin d’en entendre plus pour savoir qu’Harry avait très envie d’y aller. Non seulement parce qu’il aimait la mer et la plage, mais surtout pour faire connaissance avec ceux qui l’avaient aidé sans pour autant le connaître.

« Préparons les bagages alors. » Sourit le Dieu, ravi de voir la joie pétiller dans les yeux verts envoûtants de son compagnon.

Harry vint l’embrasser lentement, presque sensuellement, en remerciement, ce qui eu l’effet tout à fait inattendu, de faire frétiller la verge de Loki qui se mit à durcir. Ces derniers temps, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être excité à la vue du ventre rond de son compagnon, qui portait la vie en lui et son futur enfant. Le sorcier le remarqua et glissa un genou entre les jambes du Dieu, puisqu’il ne pouvait plus vraiment se frotter contre lui au vu de son état.

« Nous préviendrons les autres après, qu’en dis-tu ? » Proposa Harry dans un murmure.

La seconde suivante, il décollait du sol, soulevé dans les bras forts de son Dieu. Il avait hâte de rencontrer Tony et peut-être Bruce, mais tout d’abord, il allait passer un peu de bon temps avec son amant.

* * *

 

_ 9 mois, Août 2014 _

Toute la maison était en émoi alors que la date supposée du nouveau membre de la famille, approchait. Fenrir ne tenait plus en place mais il ne quittait désormais que très rarement son Alpha, et uniquement quand Loki prenait sa place. Jörmungandr passait la moitié de ses journées sur les épaules d’Harry, il avait demandé au sorcier de lui jeter un sort de poids plume afin de ne rien peser et pour rester tout le temps aux côtés de la future maman. Les instincts des deux demi-animaux étaient à leur paroxysme.

Loki n’était pas non plus complètement serein, mais à la surprise générale, Harry n’avait pas cessé de devenir de plus en plus calme au fil des jours, des semaines et même par rapport au début de sa grossesse. Hel avait hâte de voir son nouveau petit frère ou sa nouvelle petite sœur, mais elle ne suivait pas Harry comme les autres, en vérifiant chacun de ses gestes ou en fixant anxieusement son visage à la recherche d’une douleur imaginaire. Sleipnir devenait nerveux à cause de l’agitation des autres, mais il restait plus tranquille que les autres.

Chaque jour, Harry allait faire une sieste après sa séance d’oxygénothérapie dans la chambre désormais terminée de son futur bébé. Le rocking chair avait été déplacé là-bas et il s’y voyait déjà installé, à bercer un petit tas de couvertures refusant de s’endormir. Ce genre de rêves ne le rendait que plus joyeux, ce qui était difficilement croyable, car il n’avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie et il ne pensait pas pouvoir l’être encore plus.

Avant-hier, Andromeda et Teddy étaient venu provisoirement s’installer chez eux – Teddy avait déjà hâte que le bébé soit là, le voir « en vrai » lors de la précédente échographie l’avait ravi – pour qu’Andormeda puisse aider la Médicomage au moment de l’accouchement et même commencer le travail si jamais Rithika n’était pas disponible immédiatement. Elle s’occupait aussi de préparer les repas et Teddy venait souvent coller sa petite oreille contre le ventre bombé d’Harry. Elle allait donc gérer la maison à sa place pour le laisser se reposer et veiller sur le reste de la famille, elle le tiendrait tout de même au courant des problèmes si jamais il s’en présentait, tout comme elle l’avait prévenu qu’un hibou avait essayé de lui livrer le faire-part de mariage de Ginny et Luna.

Il n’avait pas pris autant de poids qu’il s’imaginait, mais la Médicomage, bien qu’inquiète elle-aussi, l’avait rassuré sur le fait qu’il n’avait pas perdu de poids et que c’était le plus important. L’Amérindienne avait d’ailleurs rapproché ses visites un peu avant qu’il n’entre dans son neuvième mois de grossesse, car elle craignait une naissance prématurée à cause de son état de santé. Mais pour l’instant, tout semblait croire qu’il arriverait tranquillement à terme, à la surprise générale.

Tony et Bruce – avec qui il s’était extrêmement bien entendu, comme il l’avait espéré – attendaient également des nouvelles, connectés vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec Clint pour être au courant dès que le bébé serait là. Tony s’était déjà auto-proclamé oncle du futur bambin, mais il y aurait déjà assez de personnes à la maison, ils avaient donc fait le choix de ne pas se déplacer et d’attendre d’être invités.

L’effervescence de la maison se transforma pourtant petit à petit en inquiétude lorsque la date supposée de l’accouchement fut passée, sans que rien ne se passe. Rithika leur avait rendu visite et elle avait déclaré à tous que visiblement, le bébé ne voulait pas encore sortir car Harry ne souffrait d’aucun symptôme qui aurait pu annoncer l’arrivée du petit ou de la petite. Hel et le sorcier étaient les seuls à ne pas être inquiets du retard que cela prenait et l’Amérindienne n’avait pu que poser des sorts de surveillance pour être prévenue dès que quelque chose n’irait pas, car Harry avait refusé de provoquer l’accouchement pour l’instant. Le bébé allait bien et n’était pas en danger, donc elle avait accepté plutôt à contre-cœur.

Harry savait au fond de lui que tout allait bien pour l’instant et que c’était la meilleure chose à faire : son corps et son bébé savaient tous deux ce qui était le mieux pour eux. Si son futur rayon de soleil n’avait pas décidé de pointer le bout de son nez, c’était pour une raison, cela ne faisait aucun doute pour lui. 

**oOo**

Cela faisait déjà deux heures qu’Harry avait commencé à ressentir des contractions. Andromeda avait immédiatement pris le contrôle de la maisonnée en sommant Loki de contacter la Médicomage et en ordonnant à Teddy de commencer à rassembler de l’eau chaude et des serviettes. Il fallait utiliser le moins de magie possible lors de l’accouchement car cela pourrait perturber le lien qui allait se former entre la mère et le bébé. Fenrir dut emmener Harry dans son lit et Jor’ fut le seul autorisé à rester, avec Loki, pour lui servir de dossier. Les autres avaient été mis dehors et Clint s’était empressé d’appeler Tony et Bruce pour les prévenir et pour penser à autre chose.

Rithika était arrivé une demi-heure plus tard et Harry commençait déjà à pousser. Les symptômes avaient été brutaux, mais pour autant tout se passait bien. Cela faisait deux semaines que tout le monde attendait ce jour, ils étaient donc tous prêts pour ce moment, même si l’anxiété était au rendez-vous malgré tout.

Loki était installé à côté de son compagnon, lui tenait la main et laissant la sienne être broyée sous la force du petit sorcier. Le Dieu était là pour lui murmurer des mots à l’oreille, pour lui dire de respirer profondément ou de pousser fort. Il avait insisté sur ces deux simples faits extrêmement importants. Cela pouvait sembler cliché, sorti d’un livre stupide qui ne savait rien à la vérité de l’accouchement, mais cela aidait vraiment, le Dieu le lui avait affirmé, donc Harry s’y était plié sans se plaindre, suivant plus les indications de Loki que de sa Médicomage.

Cependant une heure plus tard, Clint dut apporter en toute urgence l’appareil d’oxygénothérapie, car Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et qu’il soufflait trop vite. Cela fit mal au cœur de Loki de le voir ainsi, mais il allait bien et c’était le principal. L’attente était insupportable pour tout le monde, attendre dans le couloir était autant un calvaire, que d’attendre dans la chambre qu’une nouvelle vie vienne au monde.

Finalement, presque quatre heures après le début du travail, des cris se firent entendre dans la chambre. Harry n’enleva pas son masque, mais Jor’ le redressa dès qu’il comprit son intention et le jeune sorcier put voir Andromeda essuyer succinctement son bébé. La vieille sorcière lui passa ensuite son bébé avec un sourire, elle était fière de lui. Rithika était quant à elle bien plus pâle qu’à son arrivée, non pas à cause de l’accouchement – il avait été assez rapide pour un premier bébé, mais aussi plus douloureux – mais bien à cause de la peau bleu foncé de l’enfant qu’elle avait fait naître. Loki pensa un instant s’en vouloir de la naissance du petit être, mais le visage comblé d’Harry chassa rapidement cette idée. Peu importe l’apparence de cet enfant, son sorcier l’aimerait et lui-aussi.

Harry n’avait pas eu besoin de voir son enfant pour l’aimer, mais le rencontrer enfin pour la première fois le combla de joie. Dès que le bébé fut couché contre la peau de sa mère, il se calma petit à petit et Rithika sembla se souvenir de vérifier l’état de son patient, mais une puissante vague de magie s’échappa d’Harry, soignant son corps comme elle l’avait toujours fait toutes ses années, et la pièce se retrouva saturée en magie. Le jeune sorcier souleva légèrement et brièvement son masque pour se faire entendre et d’une voix chargée de puissance, il énonça d’une voix rauque :

« Le contrat est terminé. »

La Médicomage s’évanouit aussitôt et elle fut déplacée dans une pièce avoisinante par Fenrir qui jeta un coup d’œil au bébé au passage, en attendant que les Gobelins viennent la chercher. Harry refusait de mettre son petit garçon en danger à cause de cette femme. Rithika ne se souviendrait de rien à son réveil et ses souvenirs seraient remplacés par d’autres, afin qu’elle ne puisse livrer aucune information sur son compte et celui de son bébé. Cela avait fait partie du contrat qu’elle avait signé dès le début et même si elle aurait pu devenir une amie de la famille, le regard écœuré qu’elle avait lancé à son bébé, avait définitivement scellé son destin. Elle avait dû s’attendre un enfant demi-Veela ou quelque chose de ce genre, pas un enfant bleu certes, mais Harry ne permettrait à personne de juger son bébé de cette manière.

Quand Loki reçut à son tour l’enfant dans ces bras, il ne put s’empêcher de sentir une grande fierté l’envahir. Son petit garçon était magnifique.

« Pour le prénom… » Demanda-t-il à Harry, encore incertain du choix, mais le jeune homme hocha de la tête et Loki sourit un peu plus. « Alors je te souhaite la bienvenue dans la famille Brynleifr Thor Potter-Peverell-Black-Lokison. »

Jor’ siffla son amusement face à ce nom à rallonge. Quelle idée d’avoir autant de titres de noblesse ? Et dire qu’ils allaient bientôt devoir s’en accommoder eux-aussi, car Harry voulait qu’ils soient officiellement de sa famille.

Alors que Loki laissait Andromeda baigner son nouveau petit-fils – ou arrière-petit-fils puisqu’elle avait déjà tendance à considérer Harry comme son petit-fils ? – pour ensuite le rendre à sa mère, le Dieu se retrouva à prier pour que sa famille reste en sécurité. Il serait cette fois le père qu’il n’avait pas pu être et il ferait tout pour prendre soin de son nouvel enfant, d’Harry et de ses autres enfants maintenant trop grands mais sur lesquels il veillerait de loin, se promettant d’être présent dès qu’ils auraient besoin de lui. Son bonheur était toutefois entaché par le mauvais pressentiment qui grandissait en lui. Quelque chose se préparait dehors, quelque chose de grand et ils seraient immanquablement pris dedans.

Quand il sortit de la chambre, il ne fut qu’à moitié surpris de voir que Tony et Bruce attendaient désormais dehors avec Clint, Fenrir, Teddy, Hel et Sleipnir, qui avait passé sa tête par la fenêtre. Il leur sourit aimablement à tous et déclara ce qui allait mener à une guerre des plus terribles…

« Vous pourrez n’y aller qu’un à la fois. »

Le chaos se déchaîna alors dans le sillage du Dieu alors que tous se disputaient à voix basse pour décider de l’ordre des visites.

**_A suivre…_ **

**°0o0°**

Fini !

Vous n’imaginez pas à quel point ce chapitre m’a pris du temps xD En même temps, il fait plus de 8,000 mots, donc ce n’était pas pour rien lol Je ne voulais pas d’ailleurs le faire aussi long, mais bon, comme d’habitude, le compte m’a échappé… Je ne vois même pas pourquoi vous vous en étonnez encore mdr

Cette seconde partie fut donc plus courte que la première, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la partie 3 sera un mastodonte et cela s’explique aussi par le fait que l’histoire a cette fois tournée autour d’une action moins longue et surtout que la partie 2 se passe beaucoup plus vite mine de rien !

Sinon, c’est donc à partir de maintenant que je prends mes maximums trois mois de congé, mais on va vite se retrouver pour la fin du Harry x Peter, le prochain texte de la nuit du FoF, les Sept Pêchés Capitaux façon Supernatural/Harry Potter, etc. Je vais profiter de ce répit pour écrire/finir aussi des résumés sur lesquels je n’ai pas pu avancer, faute de temps. Ce seront trois mois de vacances, mais seulement pour vous mdr

Voilà, n’oubliez pas que si vous avez des questions, qui ne portent pas sur la suite, j’y répondrais demain dans la F.A.Q. (bien sûr s’il n’y a pas de question, je n’en ferais pas… logique). Je vous souhaite aussi de bonnes fêtes de Pâques, et une bonne chasse aux œufs !

Bref, à bientôt mes petits sorciers !

_Une review ou un sort !_


	19. F.A.Q. n°2

Note pour la partie II de Rituel de Protection,

Petite séance de Question/Réponse (FAQ) donc pour répondre aux questions récurrentes ou celles qui ont été pertinentes, qui méritaient des réponses approfondies, etc.

* * *

 

 ** _Thème de la partie III :_** le passé de Loki et ses origines, le SHIELD, le MACUSA, Molly, et le Ragnarök. Ils seront abordés dans la partie III donc je ne répondrais pas aux questions qui sont en rapport avec ça.

* * *

 

 ** _Les Gobelins auraient-ils pu sauver Teddy et Andromeda ?_** Peut-être, ils auraient pu. Mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'eux-aussi étaient dans une position délicate et que surtout, ils n'avaient aucun moyen (à part directement via Percy) de contacter Andromeda et Teddy pour leur faire parvenir le plan, puisque tous les hiboux sont vérifiés et que la maison était sous Fidelitas. Harry a agi sur un coup de tête c'est vrai, mais il aurait dû de toute façon se déplacer pour informer Andromeda et Teddy du plan.

 ** _Loki est Hermaphrodite de par sa nature de Jotun, mais est-ce que ses enfants le son également ?_**  Fenrir, Jörmngandr et Hel étant des Jötuns eux-aussi (père et mère Jötuns), oui ils sont Hermaphrodites également. Je partirais cependant du principe que Sleipnir ne l'est pas car Loki avait un ADN d'équidé au moment de la conception et son incapacité à reprendre forme humaine pendant la grossesse, est à mes yeux un indice sur le fait que Sleipnir est plus cheval que Jötun. Quant à Brynleifr (ou Bryn si c'est trop long pour vous), il ne le sera pas non plus (dans le sens où il ne peut pas changer de sexe, vous découvrirez dans la partie 3 pourquoi) mais comme tout sorcier il pourra porter un enfant malgré son statut de mâle.

 ** _Harry est très puissant, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas pu se sauver lui-même ?_** Même si Harry est puissant, ou plutôt même si sa magie a une grande puissance magique, il reste encore et toujours un humain. Là où Loki et Thor encaissent les coups des Midgardiens comme si ce n'était rien (à part Hulk), Harry est toujours aussi fragile physiquement et mentalement car l'Occlumencie reste un art obscur pour lui. Il s'est révélé être plus intelligent qu'on aurait pu le penser, mais il n'est pas non plus un génie. De plus, personne n'a jamais réellement appris à Harry à utiliser sa magie, il s'en sortait généralement avec beaucoup de chance et il ne sait donc manipuler toute la puissance qu'il possède, de la bonne manière. C'est pour cela que même s'il est magiquement puissant, cela reste de la force brute, qui peut facilement être contré par de la subtilité ou des attaques mentales par exemple.

 ** _Ron finira-t-il avec Jörmungandr ?_** Non, ce ne sera pas le cas. Jor' ne finira pas en couple, tout comme Sleipnir. Cela signifie indirectement que Hel trouvera l'amour. Mais je ne dirais pas avec qui ! C'est une surprise ;)

 ** _Est-ce que Tony et Bruce savent que Clint est du côté de Loki ?_** Oui, Tony le fait d'ailleurs indirectement comprendre en comptant offrir un body aux couleurs de Hawkeye à Harry pour Brynleifr, mais il avait déjà des soupçons bien avant. De plus, il n'y avait plus aucun doute pour lui quand Loki est venu leur rendre visite, puisqu'il a utilisé le code de Clint pour entrer dans la tour, et c'était justement pour cela que JARVIS ne l'a pas tout de suite dénoncé quand il est venu leur rendre visite.

 ** _Les enfants de Loki seront-ils adoptés par le sang par Harry ?_** Non, seulement par la magie car ils sont trop âgés pour être adoptés par le sang et donc subir possiblement des modifications physiques.

 ** _Le deuxième prénom de Brynleifr (Thor) est-il un signe du retour de Thor ?_** Oui, Thor reviendra bien dans la partie 3, mais ce n'était pas un signe quelconque, il s'agissait plutôt d'un message visant à faire comprendre que Loki aime toujours son bêta de grand frère, malgré son attitude.

 ** _Va-t-on savoir ce qui arrive aux autres alliées d'Hermione ?_** Hermione n'avait que Dolohov et Molly comme alliés, or Dolohov est mort également le jour du sauvetage d'Azkaban, il ne reste donc plus que Molly et je parlerais d'elle dans la troisième partie. **_Et les autres personnes de l'univers d'Harry Potter ?_** Je n'en n'ai pas encore fini avec l'univers d'Harry Potter dans ce crossover, donc nous les reverrons, peut-être pas tous, mais une partie au moins. 

* * *

 

 ** _Concernant Thor 3 : Ragnarök :_** en tant que tel, je ne ferais aucune allusion au film de Thor 3, même si le Ragnarök sera au cœur de la partie 3. Vous pouvez donc considérer que ce film n'aura jamais lieu dans mon histoire.

 ** _Info supplémentaire :_** Cette 3e partie comptera 15 chapitres et 1 épilogue !


	20. Partie III – I : Le M.A.C.U.S.A.

**Disclaimer**  : Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling, Avengers appartient à licence Marvel et je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire (ou alors on ne m’a pas prévenu lol)

 **Bêta** : Nemesis527 (un gros merci à elle !)

 **Rating**  : T

 **Genre**  : Romance, Emotional Comfort, Feeling Alone, Implied Torture

 **Crossover**  : Harry Potter & Avengers

 **Warning**  : Saga Harry Potter (post canon) + Univers Marvel

 **Pairing**  : Loki x Harry

Hello les sorciers ! Nous sommes de nouveau ensemble pour reprendre l'aventure d'Harry, Loki et leur famille, dans les mondes Sorciers, Moldus et Divins ! Cette troisième partie comptera donc 15 chapitres qui se termina après par un Epilogue. Cette fois, ce sera vraiment la fin de l'histoire, pas de partie 4 prévue !

On peut dire que la Partie 1 était à la fois centrée sur Harry et Loki, que la Partie 2 parlait davantage de Harry et de ses comptes à rendre au monde sorcier Anglais, et bien cette Partie 3 concernera plus Loki et son monde.

Il y aura également une dimension politique (que l'on commence à aborder dans ce chapitre) mais qui ne prendra pas énormément de place non plus, mais qui est nécessaire donc pour les aventures qui vont suivre.

Allez, bonne lecture :)

**°0o0°**

**_Partie III – I : Le M.A.C.U.S.A._ **

**…**

Un étrange cortège se déplaçait dans les rues, se faisant retourner quelques personnes. Les autres faisaient en sorte de les ignorer consciencieusement. Le premier individu que tous remarquaient, n’était autre qu’un homme taillé comme une montagne, grand – _très grand_ – et large comme deux personnes. Il était parfaitement musclé et son air sauvage en effrayait plus d’un.

Suivant derrière lui, se trouvait trois autres hommes. L’un d’eux avait une démarche étrange, comme s’il n’avait pas vraiment l’habitude de marcher sur deux jambes, avec des tatouages d’écailles à divers endroits, notamment sur son visage. Le dernier duo suscitait plus de dégoût que de surprise ou de peur. Il s’agissait de deux hommes avec une ressemblance physique sommaire, tous deux aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts. Le plus grand tenait le second par la taille, serré près de lui, et le plus petit tenait dans ses bras un bébé dormant paisiblement, habillé d’un body Iron Man et avec une touffe de cheveux plutôt sombre.

La vue du couple « homosexuel » provoquait un certain nombre de réflexions murmurées et de remarques cinglantes dites dans l’optique de les blesser. Pourtant aucun des deux ne réagissait, comme s’ils se trouvaient dans une petite bulle hors du temps. Cependant ce n’était pas le cas de la montagne musclée, qui grognait à l’intention de tous ceux qui osaient parler dans leur dos, les faisant taire.

Fenrir ne supportait pas les humains pour un certain nombre de raisons, malgré tout ce que son père pouvait dire. En effet, Loki les considérait toujours au-dessus des Asgardiens et… Dans un sens ce n’était pas entièrement faux, ce qui montrait bien à quel point le peuple d’Asgard pouvait être énervant pour l’homme-loup. Pourtant, depuis les mésaventures d’Harry avec le S.H.I.E.L.D., Fenrir savait également que son père avait revu son jugement sur les Midgardiens.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de six mois qu’Harry avait donné naissance à Brynleifr et le petit garçon vivait chaque jour couvert d’amour. C’était également sa première sortie en dehors des protections de la maison. Le sorcier avait refusé de l’emmener ne serait-ce qu’au supermarché ou dans le parc qui se trouvait à moins de trois rues de sa propriété, par crainte du monde sorcier anglais et surtout du S.H.I.E.L.D., même s’il était évident que Tony ne comptait plus aider l’agence.

Aujourd’hui était un jour exceptionnel pour de nombreuses raisons. Le Président du M.A.C.U.S.A. avait convié la famille Lokison ainsi qu’Harry, à le rencontrer pour aborder plusieurs points. L’un d’eux concernait leur protection. Le Président avait vraiment été énervé de se retrouver pieds et poings liés lors de l’arrestation d’Harry par le S.H.I.E.L.D., il n’avait pas su mobiliser le conseil du Congrès assez vite et le temps que tout le monde arrive à un accord, Harry était passé sous le radar de leurs sorts.

Cela faisait désormais quasiment deux ans qu’il œuvrait maintenant à leur prochain mouvement vis-à-vis du monde non-magique. Cela n’avait pas été simple, il avait rencontré de nombreux détracteurs, il avait dû essuyer des rumeurs montées de toutes pièces ayant pour but de le décourager, on avait même tenté de le relever de ses fonctions, avant de l’attaquer, purement et simplement, quand cela échoua.

Mais finalement, après ces longs mois de combat, le Président était sur le point de bousculer les mondes magiques et non-magiques. Tout Midgard allait subir la vague qui se préparait, mais avant cela, celui qui était à la tête du M.A.C.U.S.A. souhaitait ne pas renouveler les erreurs qu’il avait commises avec leur expatrié anglais. Tout le peuple magique serait protégé, mais la famille Lokison aurait le droit à un traitement de faveur, pour remercier Harry de son travail effectué avec Voldemort, et comme signe de pardon pour ce qu’il avait subi sur le sol Américain.

Seulement, l’entrée du M.A.C.U.S.A. se faisait du côté non-magique et ils n’avaient aucun moyen de transport magique pour que toute la famille se rende au siège du Congrès, sans effrayer quelques protections. Loki avait de plus réussi à convaincre Harry que prendre l’air leur ferait du bien à tous. Ils s’étaient donc retrouvés dans les rues de New York, se dirigeant vers le bâtiment magique trônant en plein centre-ville. Brynleifr faisait sa sieste quand ils partirent et il ne s’était toujours pas réveillé depuis. Loki avait caché sa peau bleue avec une illusion qu’il utilisait sur lui-même. Cela n’avait pas vraiment plu à Harry qui ne voulait pas que son fils grandisse en apprenant à se cacher, mais les humains s’effrayaient pour un rien, il n’avait donc rien dit.

Mais si les non-mages faisaient déjà beaucoup de bruit en les regardant traverser la rue, cela n’égala pas l’agitation qui se propagea chez les sorciers qui se trouvaient à proximité de l’entrée du M.A.C.U.S.A. Les gardes et les civils regardèrent avec surprise, horreur, envie ou adoration le groupe qui se dirigea vers les portes. Les sentiments positifs étaient pour Harry, tandis que la peur et l’horreur étaient davantage tournées vers Fenrir et Loki. L’un pour son passé sulfureux de loup-garou lors de la guerre contre Voldemort, et le second pour son attaque médiatisée en Allemagne. Les New-Yorkais ne semblaient cependant pas se rendre compte de l’identité de Loki, après tout si les sorciers avaient suivi l’affaire de Loki grâce à la magie, le Dieu ne s’était pas montré aux télés non-magiques.

Harry était certain que son escorte ferait couler beaucoup d’encre demain dans les journaux, à moins que le Président du M.A.C.U.S.A. ne fasse une déclaration avant… Ce dont il doutait. Peu importait de toute façon, sa maison était protégée par de puissantes barrières qui repoussaient les hiboux, ces derniers étant alors redirigés vers une succursale de Gringotts, où Penesel et Grixiz vérifiaient son courrier pour lui. Les deux gobelins ricanaient d’ailleurs qu’il leur faudrait bientôt engager un gobelin à plein temps pour gérer les nombreuses lettres qui lui étaient adressées. Peut-être ne serait-ce plus une blague après cette journée. Les gens avaient tendance à croire que puisqu’il était un personnage public, il avait des obligations envers le peuple sorcier et qu’il devait respecter leurs désirs et leurs envies.

Harry entendait déjà toutes les femmes pleurer son engagement, en maudissant Loki de l’avoir volé à toutes les sorcières qui auraient voulu porter son enfant, il les entendait aussi exiger qu’il se sépare du père de son fils et qu’il fasse enfin un bon mariage avec une bonne sorcière. Un peu comme Molly en somme. Certaines leur enverront peut-être des félicitations pour montrer leur soutien, comme si elles étaient assez importantes pour que leur avis puissent lui importer ! Il refusait qu’on lui dicte sa vie et il n’avait pas besoin de l’approbation de personnes qu’il ne connaissait pas de toute façon. Et Grixiz et Penesel le savaient heureusement.

Ce fut donc le dos droit, le regard loin devant lui, ignorant les sorciers présents, qu’il entra dans l’immeuble du M.A.C.U.S.A. L’atmosphère plutôt légère, malgré le jugement des passants, devint tout de suite plus lourde et ce n’était pas à cause de la magie. Fenrir s’était tendu et faisait barrage de son corps pour qu’il ne soit pas blessé. Loki le tenait maintenant un peu plus près de lui et même Jor’ s’était rapproché en sentant la tension dans l’air. Les sorciers fixaient Fenrir, Loki et Harry sans même essayer de se cacher.

Le groupe au centre de l’attention de tout l’étage, s’approcha donc du comptoir qui leur faisait face, et qui permettait aux visiteurs d’être dirigés vers les différents services. Toutefois, avant qu’ils n’arrivent jusqu’à la jeune femme qui les regardait avec des grands yeux bruns écarquillés, un homme s’approcha d’eux à petites foulées. Harry le reconnut comme étant l’assistant du Président Graham, Alan Williams s’il se souvenait bien. C’était ce même homme qui s’était chargé de lui expliquer quelques formalités sur le fonctionnement du monde sorcier aux États-Unis, quand Graham avait dû partir pour un autre rendez-vous.

« Monsieur Williams. » Le salua-t-il lorsque l’homme s’arrêta à leur côté.

Loki fronça les sourcils en voyant le nouvel arrivant rougir légèrement et bégayer une salutation. Il n’aimait pas voir un autre homme agir ainsi face à son compagnon, les Midgardiens n’avaient-ils donc aucune retenue ?

Et alors que le Dieu fulminait de jalousie, l’assistant du Président du M.A.C.U.S.A., malgré ses nombreuses expériences avec des sorciers importants, nobles ou célèbres, se sentit bêtement heureux que Lord Potter-Peverell-Black se souvienne de lui, une personne avec qui il avait à peine parlé pendant quelques minutes, il y a maintenant plus de deux ans.

« Je vais vous conduire au Président Graham, il vous attend. » Déclara Alan, une légère rougeur aux joues.

Il se retourna immédiatement et commença à se diriger vers un ascenseur vide, retenu par un Auror – ou du moins son équivalent américain. D’autres Aurors vinrent les encadrer sans prévenir et Jor’ ne prit pas la peine de retenir le sifflement qui glissa sur sa langue toujours bifide. La tension qui s’était un peu éloignée, revint de plus belle et Harry se tourna à moitié vers le fils de son compagnon en lui tendant la main.

« Tout ira bien Jor’. » Lui affirma-t-il doucement.

Et alors que le serpent-monde sentit la magie d’Harry s’enrouler amoureusement autour de lui pour lui offrir un sentiment de protection, les Aurors se raidirent en sentant la magie monstrueuse et menaçante qui leur chatouillait les sens. Le Lord venait de les menacer de tenter quoi que ce soit envers lui et sa famille, leur faisant comprendre qu’il se battrait pour sa vie tranquille. En réponse à l’explosion d’Harry, la propre magie de Loki grossit et agressa les sens des Aurors avec bien plus de force que celle de son compagnon, il n’avait aucun scrupule à menacer les autres, contrairement à Harry qui manquait encore de pratique.

La différence fut qu’Alan Williams ne fut pas épargné par le Dieu, contrairement au Sauveur du monde sorcier, qui n’avait voulu effrayer que les Aurors. Un silence lourd et tendu tomba sur le groupe, à l’exception de la famille d’Harry, tous entourés par la bulle chaleureuse produite par le sorcier.

Jor’ ne s’en préoccupa pas, il avait plutôt ses yeux fixés sur sa main jointe à celle de celui que Fenrir et lui taquinaient en l’appelant « belle-mère ». Jamais personne ne lui avait tenu la main… C’était… Bizarre. Extrêmement sensible, il sentait avec une conscience aigüe la sueur et la moiteur naturelle de la main du sorcier. Pourtant, c’était une sensation étrangement réconfortante. Comme à chaque fois qu’Harry le touchait en fait. Fenrir était parfois brutal, sachant qu’il ne se briserait pas facilement, Hel aimait particulièrement les câlins vifs avec lesquels il récoltait toujours quelques meurtrissures, et leur père n’était pas vraiment friand des contacts, sauf avec Harry. Mais le sorcier était différent, il était doux et attentionné. Jor’ aimait quand il le prenait dans ses bras, il avait vraiment l’impression dans ces moments-là qu’Harry était sa mère.

Il aurait aimé que le sorcier soit leur véritable mère, qu’il leur ait donné naissance. Bien sûr, il savait qu’Harry les aimait comme s’ils étaient réellement de son sang, mais Jor’ ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être jaloux de Brynleifr, à qui on dirait sûrement qu’il ressemblait à sa mère et à son père, tandis qu’eux ne pouvaient que réclamer une similitude avec Loki. Et le serpent s’en voulait en même temps de ressentir ce genre de choses. Une famille était une bénédiction mais également une affaire difficile. Surtout pour la leur qui ne ressemblait sûrement à aucune autre.

Harry sembla sentir ses tourments car il serra un peu plus fort sa main, pour lui transmettre son soutien. Malgré les personnes qui l’entouraient, Jor’ laissa tomber sa tête contre l’épaule du sorcier, pour se sentir mieux encore. Mais la différence de taille le forçait à tordre son cou dans un angle bizarre. Il tenta alors de s’appuyer sur la tête d’Harry, frottant son visage contre les cheveux en bataille et arrachant un rire au sorcier, mais ce n’était pas encore ça. Haussant les épaules, Jor’ se résolut à changer d’apparence. Ce ne serait pas la même chose, mais ce serait sûrement plus confortable pour lui.

Alors que l’ascenseur démarrait, Jormungandr reprit son apparence de serpent pour venir se glisser sur les épaules d’Harry et s’enrouler autour de son cou, appréciant la chaleur que le sorcier dégageait, et les caresses délicates qu’il lui prodiguait. Les autres sorciers sursautèrent presque tous à cette manifestation magique, ils ne s’y attendaient pas. Ils fixaient maintenant le Héros Anglais et le serpent avec des regards suspicieux. Visiblement la peur des serpents avait traversé au moins un océan. Harry espérait vraiment que ce raccourci stupide fait entre le « mal » et les serpents disparaisse rapidement.

Ils ne mirent que quinze minutes pour se rendre jusqu’au bureau du Président Graham, mais ce fut un voyage interminable pour certains des sorciers présents. Les invités du M.A.C.U.S.A. cependant ne semblaient cependant pas tenir compte de la tension ambiante.

Alan toqua à la porte portant une plaque au nom du président, et il attendit que son supérieur lui réponde avant d’ouvrir la porte et de se placer immédiatement sur le côté pour laisser ce groupe hétéroclite entrer. Une épaisse fumée noire apparut soudain à tout juste quelques pas du groupe. Les sorciers commencèrent à paniquer, tandis que Fenrir soufflait bruyamment, exaspéré par l’agitation des américains. Loki se détacha d’Harry pour aller accueillir sa fille comme il le fallait, tandis qu’Harry vérifiait tranquillement que Brynleifr dormait toujours, Jor’ paresseusement installé sur ses épaules.

« Hel ! J’ai bien cru que tu ne viendrais pas finalement. » S’exclama le Dieu en serrant sa fille dans ses bras.

« Excusez-moi Père, j’ai fait au plus vite. Trouver l’entrée de cet endroit m’a pris un certain temps. »

« Tant que tu es là. » Déclara Loki en ramenant son enfant vers le reste de sa famille.

Ils entrèrent enfin dans le bureau grand ouvert, où le Président Graham les attendait. Il se leva de son siège quand il les vit se diriger définitivement vers lui cette fois-ci. Il contourna le meuble qui le séparait de l’étrange association et vint serrer la main d’Harry qui, connaissant déjà l’homme, s’était avancé devant les autres.

« Lord Potter, c’est un plaisir de vous revoir en bonne santé. »

« Merci Monsieur le Président. Laissez-moi faire les présentations si vous le voulez bien. » Déclara poliment Harry avec un petit sourire.

Discuter de la protection de sa famille avec une personne familière, le mettait en confiance. De toute façon, il savait qu’il ne craignait rien. Penesel et Grixiz avaient évidemment vérifiés le contrat et les termes de celui-ci quant à leur protection, lors de sa rédaction. Ils n’étaient là que pour le signer et rendre donc le contrat effectif. Mais également car le Président des Sorciers d’Amérique, avait tenu à discuter avec lui d’une chose importante – il ne lui en avait cependant pas dit plus.

« Voici Fenrir Lokison. Aussi connu sous le nom de Fenrir Greyback. Nous nous sommes rencontrés plusieurs fois en diverses circonstances, en Angleterre, avant que je n’apprenne qu’il s’agisse du fils de mon compagnon. »

Graham tendit la main vers le loup-garou. Il avait entendu parler de lui, la _Bête_ de Voldemort comme on l’appelait par ici. À vrai dire, il était étrange de le voir ici, accompagnant le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, mais Graham ne prétendait pas connaître tous les dessous de cette guerre en Angleterre. Peut-être que Fenrir fut un espion… Ou alors était-il contraint d’une quelconque manière ?

Fenrir grogna un peu, mais accepta la poignée de main qui fut brève. Il avait longuement discuté de son statut de criminel avec Harry et celui-ci avait décidé pour une fois d’utiliser sa célébrité et sa réputation à son avantage. Aucune personne censée ne trouverait normal que deux ennemis mortels, finissent par s’entendre si bien. Ce fait allait semer le doute dans les esprits et les gens allaient sauter à leurs propres conclusions, sans qu’ils n’aient à prononcer un seul mot. Ainsi, on ne pourrait pas les accuser du moindre mensonge.

« Vous avez ici Jörmungandr Lokison, lui aussi fils de mon compagnon. Il peut prendre forme humaine, mais il est plus habitué à avoir cette apparence. » Déclara Harry en faisant un signe de sa main vers le serpent confortablement installé sur ses épaules.

À son nom, Jor’ se redressa en partie et fit un signe perceptible de la tête à l’attention de l’homme, qui lui retourna la salutation. Graham ne put s’empêcher de laisser son regard courir le long du corps sinueux de ce qu’il supposait être un Animagus. Ses écailles bleus-vertes brillaient à la lumière du soleil, lui donnant l’impression d’être une chose rare et précieuse. Le reptile aux yeux jaunes fut presque flatté de voir le regard impressionné que lui jetait le Président Américain, mais ce n’était pas son genre.

Harry fut intérieurement heureux de voir que le Président Graham ne ressentait pas la même peur des serpents, que le reste des sorciers communs. Mais peut-être s’était-il également préparé à cette rencontre et à ses divers interlocuteurs. Dans un cas comme dans l’autre, cela ne fit que le mettre un peu plus confiance. Il n’aurait jamais pu s’attendre à une telle réaction de la part du Ministre Fudge par exemple.

« Ensuite la seule femme de ce groupe, Hel Lokison, Reine d’Helheim et Déesse des Morts. »

La Déesse apprécia particulièrement la peur qui tendit les épaules de l’humain qui était venu les accueillir. Elle aimait se sentir puissante, même si cela commençait à la fatiguer de ne rencontrer aucun homme ayant un peu de courage. Elle se contenta donc de tendre sa main au sorcier en relevant légèrement le menton.

Graham prit la main – qu’il eut la surprise de trouver délicate et aussi douce que de la porcelaine – pour en baiser le dos, avec politesse et respect, se penchant profondément pour accompagner son mouvement, comme le voulait l’hommage. Dès qu’il avait vu la jeune femme se redresser, il avait su qu’il avait perdu toute chance de la séduire – il n’en n’avait pas eu l’envie, il était déjà marié et heureux avec sa femme, mais il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de se sentir légèrement déçu.

« Et enfin mon compagnon, Loki Laufeyson, Dieu de la Discorde et de la Malice, Prince d’Asgard et de Jötunheim. »

Cette fois, le Président des Amériques Magiques ne put retenir un frisson de crainte, à la puissance magique de l’homme mais également au sourire sournois qu’il lui donna, et qui le mit mal à l’aise. Son instinct lui disait que cet homme était dangereux, peut-être même plus que la _Bête_ de Voldemort. Mais là où il aurait peur de Fenrir simplement en le croisant dans la rue, à cause de la soif de sang qu’il dégageait et de son allure, Loki choisissait quand et où il voulait paraître menaçant. Et apparemment près d’Harry, il voulait l’être. Graham n’était pas sûr de savoir si c’était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

Le Dieu savait qu’il était uniquement ici, avec sa famille grâce à son compagnon. Il se sentait un peu humilié à cette constatation, il se considérait comme étant le « dominant » de leur relation et pourtant il devait en ce moment-même compter sur son « soumis » pour les protéger. Sa fierté en prenait forcément un coup. Mais ce n’était pas la première fois, même s’il ne les acceptait pas, les Asgardiens aimaient bien l’humilier pour le punir selon eux, mais Loki savait que c’était uniquement pour leur propre plaisir. Au moins cette humiliation ne se faisait pas dans la douleur…

Au moment où il pensait cela, il happa involontairement l’attention d’Harry qui fronça les sourcils, devinant ses soucis sur son visage pourtant impassible. Loki ne put s’empêcher de sourire en voyant le regard mécontent qu’il lui lança. Il était évident pour le sorcier qu’il ne cherchait pas à l’humilier en agissant sans son aide, mais qu’il lui offrait seulement de l’aide. Loki savait évidemment cela et c’était pour cette raison qu’il acceptait cette « humiliation » pour sauver et protéger sa famille.

« Pouvons-nous commencer Monsieur le Président ? » Demanda Harry en détournant son regard de son compagnon et le reportant sur leur interlocuteur.

Celui-ci jeta un coup d’œil à l’enfant qu’Harry tenait protectivement contre lui, mais en voyant les bras du Sauveur se resserrer autour de son paquet, il jugea bon de ne rien dire.

« Bien sûr. » Répondit-il en leur désignant les chaises installées près de son bureau pour l’occasion.

L’une d’entre elle resta cependant vide, car même Jörmungandr reprit forme humaine pour ce qui allait suivre. Il s’agissait de la place de Sleipnir. Malheureusement encore bloqué sous son apparence de cheval, il n’avait pas pu se déplacer avec eux. Un groupe de sorciers allaient venir le chercher plus tard dans la semaine, avec de nombreuses et lourdes barrières pour passer inaperçu des moldus.

Ils auraient pu faire ça dès le début, mais Harry avait refusé que Sleipnir soit de ce voyage : si jamais quelque chose arrivait – n’importe quoi – ils ne pourraient pas se défendre sans encore être soumis aux lois Américaines non-magiques. Cela signifiait qu’ils ne pourraient pas être sauvés et qui sait ce qui arriverait alors… Toutefois, après que le contrat ait été signé, Fenrir accompagnerait le cortège pour servir de garde-du-corps à son demi-frère et là, il pourrait le protéger efficacement sans être inquiété.

Cela aurait été plus simple s’ils avaient pu signer ces papiers à la maison, mais ce n’était pas quelque chose que l’on pouvait faire simplement sur une table basse, confortablement dans son canapé. Ce contrat allait engager le Président Américain de la Magie, sa magie et tout son peuple. Ils allaient être mis sous immunité diplomatique et si jamais on les attaquait, la population magique d’Amérique, devra se battre pour eux. C’était trop important pour que ces papiers soient signés dans d’autres conditions que celles dans lesquelles ils étaient présentement.

Graham finit de sortir le contrat et il les transmit aussitôt à Harry pour qu’il en vérifie l’authenticité, non seulement magique mais également graphique. Quand le sorcier lui rendit tous les documents en hochant la tête, le Président attrapa une plume de sang et une aiguille.

« Bien… »

**oOo**

Thor dut se résoudre à quitter Jane ce jour-là, peu de temps après midi. Il avait malheureusement une réunion avec Fury et les autres Avengers. Ce n’était pas qu’il n’aimait pas ses amis Midgardiens, mais il aurait préféré passer un peu plus de temps avec la scientifique. Il lui en devait beaucoup pour cette année qu’il avait dû passer entre les neufs mondes pour ramener la paix.

Cependant il avait été convoqué et il savait que cela devait être important. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement car ils ne le sonnaient pas comme un petit chien, au goût de leurs envies. Il se demanda si un nouveau danger se profilait sur la Terre, ou s’il s’agissait plus d’une menace sous-jacente que le S.H.I.E.L.D. voulait traiter au plus vite.

À moins qu’ils aient enfin retrouvé la trace du garçon que son frère avait libéré ? Cet enfant qu’il avait vu et même combattu, bien que brièvement, et qui avait non seulement été capable de soulever son marteau, mais qui visiblement en avait été assez digne pour que des éclairs se manifestent dans le ciel. Il n’aurait jamais cru rencontrer un jour une personne qui réaliserait cet exploit !

Et dire qu’il n’avait cru avoir affaire qu’à un gringalet, un enfant qui n’avait pas sa place face à lui, une simple gêne entre Loki et lui… Il s’était lourdement fourvoyé et il le regrettait. Il avait pensé apprendre l’humilité lorsqu’il fut banni sur Midgard par son Père, mais finalement il lui restait encore beaucoup à apprendre, surtout sur les Midgardiens eux-mêmes qui se trouvaient être pleins de surprises. Il avait appris au moins ce jour-là, que l’apparence ne faisait pas tout.

Quand il avait raconté cette bataille à Odin, celui-ci pourtant ne l’avait pas cru. Il avait réfuté ce qu’il s’était passé, en lui disant que Loki avait dû le faire halluciner. Le Père de Toute Chose répétait sans cesse qu’ils devaient respecter les Midgardiens et les considérer comme des égaux, mais pourtant il ne leur attribuait aucun mérite. Thor avait un peu de mal à suivre ces contradictions, il essayait donc de se forger sa propre opinion. Et cela commençait par ce Midgardien qui avait su être à sa hauteur.

Il atterrit sur le toit de la Tour Stark, renommé « Tour Avengers » par les médias et la population, et laissa JARVIS, la voix désincarnée au service de l’Homme de Fer, le guider jusqu’à la pièce qui allait être utilisée pour cette réunion. Pour une fois, il était parmi les premiers arrivés. Bruce et Tony ne comptaient pas, vivants constamment dans la Tour, mais seul Clint se trouvait également présent pour l’instant. L’Archer semblait d’ailleurs s’être éloigné d’eux ces derniers temps.

Thor n’en était pas sûr, car il ne connaissait pas vraiment l’homme et on ne pouvait pas dire qu’il fut très présent avec les Avengers depuis la formation de l’équipe. Il se fourvoyait donc peut-être et que l’Archer était toujours comme ça. Cependant son instinct lui soufflait que quelque chose se tramait, sans qu’il ne puisse mettre le doigt ou le marteau dessus. La subtilité lui avait toujours fait défaut et c’était généralement le domaine de son frère, mais maintenant que Loki n’était plus là…

Sortant de ses pensées mélancoliques, Thor salua Steve et Natasha qui venaient d’arriver à leur tour, suivi plus ou moins rapidement par le Directeur Fury et Fils de Coul. Cette fois, le Dieu du Tonnerre sut qu’il ne se trompait pas lorsqu’il affirma que la tension monta dans la salle. D’un côté se trouvant Tony, Bruce et Clint, de l’autre ceux qui ne comprenaient pas ce qu’il se passait, dont lui-même.

« Ce n’est pas trop tôt. » Râla Tony de mauvaise foi, car aucun n’était arrivé en retard. « Même Point Break s’est ramené avant vous ! »

Thor sourit à la remarque, un peu fier de ne pas être le dernier ou presque pour une fois.

« Veuillez-vous calmer immédiatement M. Stark. » Grogan Fury dans sa barbe, en fusillant du regard le millionnaire. « Nous n’avons pas encore commencé cette réunion que vous vous comportez déjà comme un enfant. »

L’homme sous le costume fronça les sourcils à cette remarque et s’apprêta à répliquer vertement quelque chose, mais le Docteur Banner posa une main sur son genoux pour le calmer et le faire taire. Clint prit alors la parole, comme s’il essayait de détourner l’attention loin des deux hommes, comme une sorte d’équipe.

« Et donc ? Quelle est la raison de cette réunion ? Je me suis libéré pour y assister alors j’espérais qu’on puisse ne pas s’éterniser en politesses. »

Fury fronça les sourcils à cette remarque. L’Agent Barton passait de moins en moins de temps avec sa coéquipière, Natasha, son ancien mentor, Coulson, ou même sur la base du S.H.I.E.L.D. Il avait pensé que toute cette histoire avec Loki l’avait perturbé et qu’il avait voulu prendre un peu ses distances pour se « reconstruire » mais cela ne semblait pas être cela finalement…

« Nous soupçonnons de l’activité de la part d’Hydra. » Déclara Fury en croisant ses mains devant son visage, jetant un coup d’œil vers le Captain America.

Ce dernier se redressa sur sa chaise, claquant ses mains sur la table qui se fissura.

« Mais ils ont été détruits ! Red Skull est mort !! »

« Oui. Nous le savons bien Rogers, mais les preuves sont là. Les choses ont commencées à bouger dans l’ombre et tout porte à croire qu’Hydra renaît de ses cendres. »

Steve se laissa retomber, l’air dévasté, comme si des fantômes revenaient le hanter et… ce n’était pas loin de la vérité.

Bruce se tourna vers le directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D. et demanda, sachant qu’il s’agissait d’un sujet plus qu’important.

« Qu’attendez-vous de nous ? »

« Surveillez vos arrières, vérifiez vos fréquentations, nouvelles comme anciennes. On ne peut pas savoir où se cache un Agent d’Hydra. Vous allez également devoir prévoir des portes de sorties et Stark, j’ai un travail pour toi. »

« Une base secrète ? »

« C’est une b… Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Vous pensez peut-être que votre ordinateur est le plus sécurisé au monde, mais JARVIS n’a eu aucun mal à l’infiltrer. » Répliqua le multimilliardaire en relevant le menton avec arrogance.

« Dans ce cas-là, vous savez déjà quoi faire. » Fit Fury sans se démonter.

« Peut-être que je ferais cette base, pour moi, pour Bruce, pour les Avengers. Mais tu n’y auras le droit d’y mettre les pieds, uniquement si tu réponds à mes questions. Tu as réussi à éviter le sujet jusque-là, mais je veux des explications ! »

« Sur quoi donc Stark ? » Grogna Fury, se sentant soudain pris au piège et se doutant de ce qui allait suivre.

Tony avait plusieurs fois tenté de remettre le sujet sur la table, mais il avait toujours réussi à l’esquiver, notamment en coupant la communication électronique sans répondre. Mais aujourd’hui il était venu personnellement, physiquement à cette réunion à cause d’Hydra, craignant qu’un espion puisse venir l’écouter. Et bien sûr, Stark avait sauté sur l’occasion.

La pièce s’assombrit alors qu’un écran devant lui se mettait en marche. Comme il s’en était douté, plusieurs images d’Hadrian Black apparurent sur le mur, ainsi que son dossier d’arrestation. En plus petit, Fury vit des icônes de vidéos et il ne doutait pas du contenu de celles-ci.

« Hadrian Black. Citoyen Américain arrêté sous un motif fallacieux suite à l’utilisation de pouvoirs mutants. Il disparaît ensuite de la prison dans laquelle il était retenu sans avoir le droit à un procès ou même un avocat – inutile de nier ! le dossier dit peut-être le contraire, mais j’ai vérifié auprès des organismes cités ! – pour que je retrouve sa trace dans un putain de centre de recherches appartenant au S.H.I.E.L.D. !! »

« Là, Loki un Dieu Asgardien l’aide à s’échapper, avant qu’ils ne disparaissent tous les deux, sans avoir provoqué de morts ou de dégâts, de leur propre initiative. » Continua Bruce d’une voix plus posée. « Alors même qu’ils étaient face à nous, qu’ils auraient pu nous blesser ou pire encore, ils n’ont rien tentés. »

« C’était un rat dans votre laboratoire et Loki lui a sauvé la vie ! On pourrait se demander quelle était la véritable raison de son voyage sur Terre ! » Continua Tony, toujours remonté.

Il avait eu le malheur de mettre en route les vidéos quand il les avait trouvées, et il en avait presque vomi son repas. Ce n’était que de la torture sous forme d’expériences… Le génie n’était pas stupide, il savait que le S.H.I.E.L.D. ne pouvait pas être tout blanc, surtout avec cette histoire d’armes, mais là cela dépassait l’entendement !

Thor tourna la tête vers le Directeur Fury, choqué de ce qu’il venait d’entendre. Il sentit un sentiment de dégoût monter en lui lorsqu’il aperçut l’éclat malveillant et avide de l’homme, dans son unique œil dirigé vers l’écran affichant des images de ce Hadrian Black. Il était complètement malade…

Clint de son côté, fixait son ancien mentor, l’Agent Coulson qui avait baissé la tête, la culpabilité et les remords crispant son visage d’ordinaire indifférent ou amical. Son nom et sa signature se trouvait sur le dossier d’arrestation et sur celui de transfert à la Forteresse. Il savait qu’il était au courant de l’existence d’Harry, puisqu’il accompagnait Fury à chacune de ses visites là-bas, mais il n’avait pas soupçonné qu’il aurait dirigé cette arrestation injuste.

Il se demanda alors soudain quels autres mutants avaient injustement été emprisonné par le S.H.I.E.L.D. et il pâlit en se rappelant de ses missions où il devait en neutraliser… Peut-être avait-il contribué à cette machination ! Il en était même sûr… Il se sentit soudain mal à cette idée… Comment allait-il pouvoir se racheter ?

**_A suivre…_ **

**°0o0°**

Bonjour !

C’est un plaisir de vous retrouver enfin pour la partie III de cette histoire ! Je salue également les nouveaux lecteurs au passage, qui sont venu lire cette fanfiction qui n’avait pas été mise à jour depuis trois mois ! XD

Chose promise, chose due, après trois mois de pause, me revoilà donc pour cette troisième partie qui sera également la dernière, qui devrait se terminer avec quinze (maintenant quatorze) chapitres et un épilogue ! Je ne suis pas encore sûr si je publierais toutes les semaines ou toutes les deux semaines, mais je ferais de mon mieux pour vous livrer cette fanfiction, vous pouvez compter là-dessus !

Nous commençons donc sous les chapeaux de roues et en même temps tranquillement : des informations sur ce qu’il se passe dans le monde, sans pour autant de la véritable action. Le plan de cette partie est déjà terminée, donc vous n’aurez pas à vous inquiéter que je me retrouve avec le syndrome de la page blanche, j’aurais peut-être par contre parfois des problèmes de motivations XD

Bref, à bientôt mes petits sorciers !

_Une review ou un sort !_


	21. Partie III – II : Un Mariage heureux

**Disclaimer**  : Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, Avengers appartient à la licence Marvel et je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire (ou alors on ne m’a pas prévenu lol)

 **Bêta** : Nemesis527 (un gros merci à elle !)

 **Rating**  : T

 **Genre**  : Romance, Emotional Comfort, Feeling Alone, Implied Torture

 **Crossover**  : Harry Potter & Avengers

 **Warning**  : Saga Harry Potter (post canon) + Univers Marvel

 **Pairing**  : Loki x Harry

Hello petites gens !

J’ai fait de mon mieux pour vous poster ce chapitre le plus rapidement possible :) Ce ne sera pas forcément toujours le cas, je préfère vous prévenir (l’IRL peut être pleins de surprises !) car j’ai aussi d’autres projets à côté, notamment mes petits drabbles à raison d’un par jour ou plus, ou les Nuits du FoF. Mais je fais de mon mieux !

J’espère que cela vous fait quand même plaisir et que vous en profitez ;)

Donc on se retrouve dans ce chapitre pour un mariage ! Je ne vous en dis pas plus !

Allez, bonne lecture :)

**°0o0°**

**_Partie III – II : Un Mariage heureux_ **

**…**

La fête battait son plein et Harry ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire. Brynleifr était perché sur sa hanche, observant autour de lui avec avidité, de ses grands yeux verts, suçant son pouce caché dans sa petite bouche. La jeune « maman » avait accepté d’amener son précieux bébé, uniquement car il avait pu vérifier lui-même la fiabilité des barrières mises en place. Ce n’était pas aussi puissant que celles entourant sa maison et son jardin aux États-Unis, mais cela ferait l’affaire pour rester cacher des humains sans pouvoirs magiques.

Tony lui avait affirmé qu’il était toujours de son côté – Clint lui avait raconté ce qu’il s’était passé lors de la dernière réunion et Harry avait craint que Tony puisse changer d’avis – il était donc certain que le S.H.I.E.L.D. ne débarquerait pas au beau milieu de la fête, pour tous les capturer. Il aurait voulu ne pas penser à ce genre de choses, il aurait dû profiter de la musique qui les invitait à danser, il aurait dû prendre des nouvelles des amis qu’il n’avait pas vu depuis longtemps, il aurait dû goûter les délicieux plats qui s’étalaient sur les buffets.

Mais il n’arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête la menace que représentait le S.H.I.E.L.D. Surtout avec la décision que le Président Graham avait prise…

Lorsqu’il avait reçu un rendez-vous au Ministère des États-Unis, ce n’était pas uniquement pour signer ce contrat magique qui les avait mis, sa famille et lui, sous la protection du gouvernement magique. Le Président du M.A.C.U.S.A. avait également voulu son avis sur sa prochaine manœuvre : révéler leur existence et la magie, au monde non-magique. Pour l’instant, les négociations internationales entre les divers gouvernements magiques étaient encore en cours. Le fait que les Américains se dévoilent au grand jour, n’allait pas forcer d’autres communautés à en faire de même, mais il fallait quand même que tout le monde soit d’accord et au courant de cela.

C’était un pas gigantesque en avant : après des siècles de secret, les sorciers espéraient de nouveau pouvoir marcher dans les rues comme bon leur sembleraient et utiliser la magie à la vue de tous. Tous les pays magiques avaient pourtant connus une chasse aux sorcières ou quelque chose y ressemblant, pourtant ils souhaitaient tous pouvoir se libérer des chaînes du silence et enfin être eux-mêmes qu’ils soient chez eux ou dehors.

Pourtant ce n’était pas non plus une chose à faire à la légère, trop de vies étaient en jeu pour cela. Le Président Graham faisait pourtant cela en partie pour les protéger, pour pouvoir intervenir si jamais un sorcier se retrouvait dans la même situation qu’Harry. Il s’était sentit si démuni à ce moment-là, si inutile à devoir attendre que le Conseil se décide… Cependant, s’il arrivait à avoir sa communauté derrière lui, ainsi que les autres gouvernements magiques, il ne se retrouverait plus dans une telle situation !

Il avait toutefois voulu l’avis d’Harry, qui avait été en contact direct avec le S.H.I.E.L.D. en tant que prisonnier. De plus le jeune homme avait vécu une guerre, il n’était peut-être pas le meilleur stratège, mais il avait pris des réflexes qu’il n’avait pas, malgré son expérience. Graham avait également demandé à voir Clint Barton plus tard, l’Archer étant de leur côté – ou du moins de celui d’Harry Potter – tout en étant un Agent du S.H.I.E.L.D., son point de vue pourrait lui être primordial.

Le Président Américain ne savait pas s’il aurait dû être surpris ou non, lorsqu’Harry lui conseilla de privilégier la sécurité des jeunes enfants avant tout. Il venait de devenir parent, penser à son bébé et à sa sécurité était donc un réflexe pour lui, mais pour autant, ses remarques ne furent pas non plus dénuées de sens : il avait conseillé à Graham – au moins durant les premiers temps de cette étonnante cohabitation – de garder les enfants uniquement dans les lieux magiques et de ne pas leur permettre d’accéder seul aux lieux moldus.

En effet, Harry craignait que le S.H.I.E.L.D. ne développe très rapidement des machines pour différencier un Sorcier d’un Non-Magique, pour pouvoir les capturer facilement. Or si les enfants ne pouvaient pas utiliser de moyens magiques pour s’enfuir, ce n’était pas le cas des parents qui avaient au moins la possibilité d’utiliser le transplanage sur eux-mêmes. Le transplanage d’escorte était plus délicat et tout le monde ne le maîtrisait pas. Quant aux portoloins, on ne pouvait pas contrôler si tous les jeunes en possédaient un ou non avant de quitter les lieux sécurisés.

Harry avait également insisté sur l’importance d’une porte de sortie si jamais les gouvernements moldus se montraient ouvertement hostiles envers eux. Il y en aurait dans le tas, qui seraient sûrement prêts à les accueillir comme des réfugiés politiques ou quelque chose de cet acabit, mais ils ne pourraient pas cacher l’entièreté des sorciers dans seulement un ou deux pays. De plus, les gouvernements qui auraient pris la décision de ne pas se dévoiler, seraient également mis en danger si rien n’était prévu. Graham avait pris en compte les peurs du Héros de Guerre. Une partie d’entre elles n’était dû qu’à sa paranoïa, mais elles étaient malgré tout, toutes justifiées.

Étonnamment, Fenrir avait également conseillé des mesures pertinentes, comme un contrôle aux entrées des lieux magiques qui seraient ouverts aux moldus ou bien, dans un autre état d’esprit, faire le tri entre les objets magiques réservés aux Sorciers et ceux que des moldus pourraient utiliser. Cet échange pourrait faciliter les relations car ils prouveraient ainsi qu’ils avaient quelque chose à apporter et qu’ils ne restaient pas un peuple sectaire. Loki avait surenchéri sur le sujet, en soufflant que Tony Stark serait sûrement ravi d’être leur passerelle commerciale.

La réunion avec le Président des États-Unis Magiques s’était donc terminée sur cela, allégeant les esprits. Ils n’avaient pensé au début qu’à se protéger, mais voir également qu’ils pourraient finalement quand même s’entendre, leur mettait du baume au cœur. Tout n’était pas voué à l’échec finalement, il y avait une chance qu’ils arrivent à cohabiter ensemble et en harmonie. Bien sûr ils n’étaient pas stupides, il y aurait toujours des réfractaires à la magie comme à cette nouvelle communauté. Mais Graham espérait qu’avec le temps, les voix de l’opposition finiraient par devenir une petite minorité.

Harry lui était toujours un peu anxieux au fond de lui, il n’arrivait pas à faire confiance aux humains, pas après ce qui lui était arrivé. Il arriverait sûrement un jour à leur pardonner, car d’un autre côté, malgré la douleur, il rencontra Loki grâce à ces épreuves, mais il lui faudrait du temps. Et la naissance de Brynleifr ne faisait que retarder le jour où il mettrait de côté son passé, il craignait maintenant pour la vie de son petit bébé, incapable de se défendre, c’était instinctif et il ne pouvait changer cela.

Une main se glissa dans son dos et le sorcier se détendit contre son compagnon qui venait de le rejoindre. Il était vêtu d’un traditionnel costume, avec une chemise blanche, une cravate noire avec le blason de sa famille Lokison brodé de fils verts et dorés, une veste et un pantalon gris anthracite. Il était magnifique. Harry n’était pas vraiment objectif quand il se dit que son compagnon était le plus beau de toute l’assemblée, mais les nombreux regards désireux que Loki avait reçus, lui soufflèrent qu’il n’était pas le seul à le penser.

« Tout va bien Harry ? »

« Oui, j’étais juste dans mes pensées… »

« Tu es fatigué ? Veux-tu qu’on parte ? » S’enquit avec inquiétude le Dieu Asgardien.

« Je t’assure que je vais bien Loki, merci. » Sourit Harry, sentant son cœur se réchauffer en voyant son compagnon si concerné par son bien-être.

« Nous pouvons rentrer dès que tu le veux. » Lui rappela Loki en embrassant sa masse de cheveux désordonnée.

Brynleifr se manifesta en gazouillant joyeusement dans les bras de sa mère, attirant l’attention des deux hommes qui sourirent devant les yeux verts du bambin. Une illusion l’entourait de nouveau, pour cacher sa peau bleue et ses yeux rouges. Cette fois ce fut Harry qui décida de le faire, craignant que des invités puissent lui vouloir du mal car il ne serait pas entièrement humain.

Il savait qu’il y avait peu de chance que cela arrive, mais tout le monde cachait une part de ténèbres dans son cœur, comme Hermione et Molly l’avaient prouvé à tous. Et Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à faire courir le risque à son bébé. Pas alors qu’il était incapable de se défendre tout seul.

« Harry ! » S’exclama une voix familière en venant à sa rencontre.

Le sorcier se détacha presque à regret du visage de son fils pour se tourner vers les deux princesses de cette fête, toutes deux s’avançant vers eux.

Ginny était plus resplendissante que jamais, ses cheveux roux étaient maintenus par un chignon sophistiqué qu’elle avait arrangé avec quelques bijoux de cheveux de perles nacrées. Elle portait une magnifique robe en soie blanche brodée de fil d’or sans bretelles, serré par un corset à la taille et avec de nombreux volants descendant jusqu’au sol. Elle était vraiment magnifique habillée ainsi, son visage légèrement maquillé, entouré par deux mèches rousses bouclées volontairement laissé hors de son chignon.

À ses côtés se trouvait sa nouvelle femme, celle qu’elle venait d’épouser lors de la cérémonie qui avait eu lieu plus tôt dans la matinée. Pour une fois, Luna n’avait pas ce petit air perdu, elle avait très présente avec eux, et surtout ravie, accrochée au bras de son épouse.

La robe de Luna n’avait presque rien à voir avec celle de sa femme. Là où celle de Ginny était blanche, la sienne était faite de velours noir, scintillante comme un ciel de nuit d’été. Elle était cependant également brodée d’or, sûrement comme un rappel à sa conjointe. C’était une robe simple et tombante, retenue sur une de ses épaules, et traînant légèrement derrière elle, épousant ses formes et sa taille mince. Elle avait ramené pour l’occasion, ses cheveux blonds sur une de ses épaules et coiffés avec style, laissant à la vue de tous son unique boucle d’oreille tombante en cristal noir. Elle s’était à peine maquillée autour des yeux avec des couleurs sombres qui accentuaient la couleur de ses yeux bleus.

Elles portaient toutes les deux des anneaux de mariage identiques : une bande d’acier noir d’un centimètre et demi de largeur, avec des runes gravées sur la face extérieure d’une couleur d’un blanc nacré, avec quelques gravures stylisées de couleur dorée. Harry n’avait pas pu examiner les bagues de plus près, donc il n’était pas sûr du genre de runes qui y étaient gravées, mais il supposait que c’était en rapport avec le lien magique qui unissait désormais les deux femmes.

« Je suis tellement contente que tu es accepté de venir. » Déclara Ginny en posant sa main sur le bras de celui qui fut pendant un cours temps, son petit-ami.

« Loki n’était pas trop d’accord, mais j’ai réussi à le convaincre. » Sourit Harry, légèrement crispé cependant.

Ce n’était pas qu’il craignait un coup de couteau dans le dos de la part de Ginny – et encore moins de la part de Luna – mais il n’oubliait pas non plus que Molly avait été mise aux arrêts «  _à cause_  » de lui. En effet, la matriarche des Weasley avait été arrêtée peu de temps après qu’il se soit lui-même échappé d’Azkaban. Celui ou celle qui avait été nommé Ministre en attendant de nouvelles élections – il ne s’était pas demandé de qui il s’agissait, sa grossesse étant bien plus importante pour lui – avait agi très rapidement pour mettre la main sur ceux qui avaient agit aux côtés d’Hermione pour mettre en place sa politique de terreur.

Harry avait reçu une convocation pour venir témoigner, mais il avait été agréablement surpris de recevoir la confirmation que son témoignage papier suffirait s’il ne souhaitait pas se déplacer, tant qu’il faisait en sorte de prouver que le document était bien de sa main. Ses conseillers Gobelins s’étaient assurés de cela, et il n’avait finalement eu des nouvelles que plus tard, pour apprendre que Molly avait été condamnée aux geôles d’Azkaban pour vingt ans. Elle avait malheureusement pour elle, cumulé plusieurs chef d’accusations : kidnapping et détention, non-assistance à une personne en danger, planification de meurtre, planification du kidnapping d’un bébé, planification d’usurpation du nom et de la fortune d’une Famille Noble, etc.

Celui qui fut appelé « Sauveur » ne pensait pas qu’elle survivrait à ces années en prison, avec ou sans Détraqueurs, car elle n’était déjà plus toute jeune et les conditions de vie à Azkaban n’étaient pas des meilleures. Et pourtant Ginny, en sachant pertinemment cela, l’avait tout de même invité à son mariage…

Celui-ci avait été la preuve pour Harry, que la jeune femme n’avait jamais essayé de l’épouser pour son argent, sa réputation ou ses titres de noblesse. Ou plutôt, cela l’avait conforté dans les doutes qu’il avait eu à l’époque, quand il était allé annoncer à ses amis qu’il partait en voyage. Quand Molly avait sous-entendu qu’il devrait se marier avec Ginny, celle-ci lui avait semblé tout aussi surprise et confuse que lui. Maintenant il était certain que cela n’avait jamais été son dessein, mais uniquement la vision idéale que Molly voulait pour elle et peut-être pour sa famille.

« Je… » Commença Ginny et Luna se serra contre elle en voyant son insécurité. « C’est peut-être horrible de dire ça… » Murmura la rousse en continuant. « Mais je te remercie d’avoir témoigné contre ma mère Harry… Sans elle je… Elle n’aurait jamais accepté que j’aime Luna et que je veuille me marier avec elle… »

Harry préféra garder le silence à ces mots. Il était intimement convaincu qu’elle avait raison. Molly n’aurait sûrement jamais accepté que sa fille épouse quelqu’un d’autre que lui-même. Cela pouvait sembler prétentieux à première vue, mais la matriarche Weasley était réellement obsédée par sa fortune et ses titres de noblesse. Elle avait été prête à tout pour mettre la main dessus, quitte à récupérer un bébé et à l’élever pour qu’il soit dépendant d’elle…

Le sorcier sentit sa gorge se serrer en se rendant compte que c’était ce qu’elle avait fait… Avec lui… Elle l’avait accepté dans sa maison avec déjà cette idée derrière la tête. Elle avait fait en sorte de le traiter comme un fils pour qu’il se sente reconnaissant envers elle. Molly avait poussé sa fille dans ses bras et racontant sans cesse des histoires de prince et de princesse sur le mythe d’Harry Potter. L’ _innocente_  femme au foyer ne l’avait pas seulement manipulé pour arriver à ses fins, elle en avait fait de même avec sa famille…

Il ferma fermement les yeux un instant, essayant de se ressaisir. Mais sa lèvre tremblait à cette révélation. Il n’avait réellement jamais eu de famille ou quelqu’un pour s’occuper, ou s’inquiéter pour lui… C’était dur…

Un babillement le sortit de ses pensées, ainsi qu’une petite et minuscule main tirant sur ses habits. Il rouvrit les yeux pour plonger dans le regard vert sombre de son bébé. Harry était prêt à parier sa fortune que Bryn avait senti son désarroi. Il sourit doucement à son petit garçon, le remerciant silencieusement, et il reçut des gazouillements joyeux en réponse, ainsi que quelques coups de pieds énergiques. Harry gloussa et embrassa son front amoureusement.

Une main se resserra autour de sa hanche, soutien silencieux de son compagnon.

« Harry… ? » 

La voix de Ginny était incertaine et quand il leur jeta un coup d’œil, il vit que Luna s’était aussi rapproché, soucieuse.

Il n’avait peut-être pas eu de famille quand il était enfant. C’était une vérité à laquelle il ne pouvait pas se soustraire. Et il avait longtemps été seul, isolé à cause de son cousin, mais il avait fini par trouver des amis. Il ne devait pas oublier cela à cause de la trahison de quelques autres.

Oui, Hermione avait voulu le condamner à la pire torture possible pour un sorcier, afin d’obtenir sa magie.

Oui Molly s’était joué de lui en faisant semblant d’être comme une mère pour lui, tout ça pour le voler sans même un remord.

Oui Dumbledore n’avait vu en lui qu’un pion, un pion qu’il sacrifierait face à un sorcier qu’il ne pouvait soi-disant pas vaincre lui-même à cause d’une prophétie.

Oui, c’était vrai… Mais Ginny l’avait vraiment aimé pendant un temps et elle tenait encore à lui. Luna ne s’était jamais inquiété de sa réputation, étant à ses côtés dans les pires moments, soutien silencieux et précieux. McGonagall avait toujours été digne de son respect et elle s’était toujours inquiété de son état, allant jusqu’à le défendre face à Ombrage. Snape était même mort pour lui et la promesse muette qu’il avait faite à sa mère. Et ils n’étaient pas les seuls. Il y avait eu Remus, Tonks, Sirius, ses parents, des Gryffondors comme des Serpentards, Teddy ou Andromeda.

Il ne pouvait peut-être pas tous les appeler « amis » ou mentir en disant les connaître mieux que personne, mais ils avaient été des soutiens, ils lui avaient permis de se battre, de vaincre, d’avancer. Poudlard fut même sa maison et quelque part, le château resterait toujours sa première maison, malgré les mauvais moments qu’il y avait passé… Car il avait vécu ses meilleures années là-bas !

McGonagall n’avait-elle pas dit quelque chose comme ça lors de sa première année justement, avant qu’ils ne soient répartis dans les différentes maisons de Poudlard ?

_« Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l’école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. »_

Ce ne fut pas seulement Gryffondor qui fut une famille pour lui, mais finalement bien Poudlard dans son entièreté. Les Gryffondor étaient des frères et des sœurs avec lesquels il vivait autant de bons que de mauvais moments. Les autres maisons furent plus comme des cousins, certains qu’il n’aimait pas et d’autres avec qui il s’entendait mieux. Les professeurs étaient des tantes, des oncles ou des grands-parents tantôt sérieux, tantôt excentriques. Ils n’avaient pas tous été du bon côté, certains les avaient trahis, d’autres avaient toujours affichés leurs convictions différentes. Mais ils restèrent de sa famille.

Harry pouvait se vanter d’avoir la plus grande famille de substitution qu’il était possible d’avoir ! Mais désormais il n’avait plus besoin de s’accrocher à celle-ci, de vivre à travers eux, de souffrir de leurs choix, car il avait maintenant sa propre famille, un compagnon, un fils de sa chair et de son sang, et d’autres enfants de cœur et de magie. Il avait trouvé et construit sa propre famille désormais. Il n’avait plus besoin de dépendre de celle qu’il s’était imaginé à Poudlard. Ils resteraient ses amis, peut-être certains plus que d’autres, mais maintenant leurs choix ne devaient plus autant l’affecter.

« Tout va bien. » Sourit Harry avec sincérité.

Ginny eut l’impression qu’un poids disparaissait de sa poitrine et elle eut l’impression de respirer pour la première fois depuis une éternité en voyant son presque frère si heureux. Elle avait craint qu’il leur en veuille à tous pour les erreurs de leur mère. Il avait semblé si renfermé et méfiant la dernière fois qu’elle l’avait vu, avant qu’il ne parte pour l’Australie… Il ressemblait presque à un animal traqué, et blessé dans sa confiance.

Avec cet homme, qu’il avait présenté comme son compagnon et le père de son fils, elle l’avait vu si léger et confiant. Mais dès qu’elle s’était approchée de lui, ses yeux s’étaient mis à suivre chacun de ses mouvements, à détailler ses tics avec méfiance, analysant ce qu’elle allait faire comme s’il craignait ce qu’elle pourrait lui faire. Malgré les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche, elle avait vu son regard toujours attentif et brisé par la trahison.

Mais la blessure qu’elle avait vu dans ses beaux yeux verts venait de disparaître, comme s’il avait enfin réalisé quelque chose. Elle sentit un petit pincement au cœur car au fond d’elle, elle sut tout de suite qu’elle n’avait et n’aurait plus jamais la même importance pour lui, il ne la regardait plus comme une petite sœur mais comme une simple amie, mais elle était tout de même heureuse pour lui.

« Est-ce que tu as eu l’occasion de voir Ron ? » Demanda-t-elle en préférant changer de sujet.

Elle savait que son frère avait des choses à dire à son ancien ami.

« Oui… C’était… assez maladroit. » Répondit Harry en faisant un peu la moue.

Ron était en effet venu lui parler, notamment d’Hermione. Il était venu s’excuser pour ce qu’elle lui avait fait. Il lui avait dit qu’il n’en savait rien, qu’il avait bien remarqué qu’elle avait changé, mais qu’il s’était bercé d’illusions. Il ne lui avait pas dit qu’il aurait voulu être là pour lui, car il aurait alors menti. Même s’il avait su, Ron aurait sûrement fait comme s’il ne le savait pas, il aurait fait passer son bonheur avant celui de son ancien ami.

Harry lui avait parlé de sa partie du testament et le rouquin avait semblé mitigé. Il lui avait avoué qu’il aurait sûrement été heureux de devenir important et riche, mais il n’avait pas pour autant voulu le voir mort. C’était assez étrange de se dire que Ron, qui avait été celui dont l’amitié avait été la plus instable, faisait partie de ceux qui n’avait rien tenté contre lui, tandis qu’Hermione qui lui avait toujours fait croire qu’elle était sa meilleure amie, avait en fait planifié de le tuer à petit feu en lui ôtant sa magie.

Quelle ironie…

Ils ne s’étaient pas parlé plus que ça, après que Ron lui ait donc assuré qu’il n’était pas de mèche dans toutes ces manigances. Il ne l’avait pas trahi, mais pourtant leur amitié avait été brisée et cette fois, ils ne pourraient pas la rafistoler, même s’ils en avaient ressentis l’envie. Ils s’étaient donc séparés en se serrant simplement la main et Ron était parti rejoindre des amis avec lesquels il était resté en contact, tandis qu’Harry retournait auprès de sa famille.

Il avait vu de loin Arthur également, mais le vieil homme – qui avait semblé porter le poids du monde – avait seulement hoché la tête dans sa direction avec de se traîner ailleurs, les épaules et le dos voûtés. Harry avait préféré ne pas aller le voir. Il avait envoyé sa femme en prison après tout. Peu importe qu’elle soit coupable, cela restait une terrible épreuve pour sa famille. Et plus particulièrement pour son mari, l’homme avec lequel elle avait partagée tant d’années de sa vie. Arthur ne s’en remettrait peut-être jamais, là où Ron finirait sûrement par passer à autre chose.

À ses côtés, Loki observait les sorciers qui circulaient tranquillement dans la clairière où s’était déroulé le mariage de Ginny et Luna, deux amies et anciennes camarades d’école d’Harry. Il avait en effet tenté de convaincre son compagnon de ne pas y aller, il n’avait aucune confiance en les sorciers, pas après ce qu’il s’était passé. Mais ce n’était pas l’unique raison qui l’avait poussé à vouloir faire changer le sorcier d’avis. Quelque chose était à l’œuvre dans l’ombre et il le ressentait. Il avait d’abord craint qu’il ne s’agisse de Thanos, venu se venger pour sa défection et l’échec de l’invasion de Midgard. Toutefois les forces qui s’étaient mis en branle étaient très différentes et il craignait le pire…

Il était heureux de voir la joie éclairer ainsi le visage d’Harry, mais cela ne l’empêcha pas de sentir les griffes du destin se refermer cruellement sur lui…

**oOo**

Odin tournait en rond depuis plusieurs mois. Il arpentait la salle du trône encore et encore.

Peu de temps après que Thor soit revenu, avec le message de son frère adoptif mort de la main de l’ennemi, Odin avait trouvé ses écuries vides du cheval aux huit membres qui aurait dû s’y trouver. Sleipnir s’était évanoui dans la nature, Fenrir avait depuis longtemps été perdu, Jörmugandr ne se contentait plus de dormir dans les eaux de Midgard comme autrefois et des messagers lui avaient rapporté l’agitation de la Reine de Helheim.

Le Père de Toute Chose était persuadé que le Ragnarök se préparait ! Ce que les Chrétiens appelaient le « Jour du Jugement Dernier » approchait à grands pas. Or Odin savait que Loki aurait sa place dans cette bataille. Même s’il ne l’avait pas encore dit à son fils, le Dieu-Roi d’Asgard avait la certitude que son fils adoptif n’était pas mort. La magie qu’il avait posée sur lui était bien évidemment une preuve se suffisant à elle-même.

Cependant Thor tenait bien trop à son frère, n’acceptant pas de voir en face qu’il pourrait bien causer leur perte. Alors il avait gardé le silence, préférant ne pas voir son fils se lancer désespérément à la recherche de Loki. Il avait d’autres projets pour lui. Si ses plans se déroulaient comme il le voulait, les préparations du Ragnarök s’effondreront sur elles-mêmes et plus rien ne menacerait Asgard à l’avenir.

Mais pour cela il devait mettre la main sur le Jötunn. Cela semblait être la partie la plus difficile et la plus délicate de son entreprise. En effet, il avait tenté de nombreux sorts pour retrouver Loki, il avait fait appel à des personnes aux pouvoirs mystiques qui n’avaient rien de naturel, il avait même essayé de faire des potions, sans grands succès. De puissants champs magiques entouraient constamment son fils adoptif et l’empêchait de le localiser.

Il n’était même pas sûr qu’il se trouve sur Midgard en ce moment, bien qu’il ait des doutes tout de même à ce sujet !

Par dépit, le Père de Tout Chose relança de nouveau le sortilège de localisation, la dernière ressource qu’il avait pour trouver Loki. Cela faisait des mois qu’il répétait cette action, sans que rien ne se passe. Alors quand l’image d’une clairière magique mais faiblement protégée, se dessina dans son esprit, il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu’il se passait.

Il mit environ une minute pour se ressaisir, avant qu’un sourire féroce ne se dessine sous son barbe dorée, son seul œil brillant de satisfaction. Il se dépêcha d’attraper son armure d’or et sa lance et il se dirigea à grande foulée vers le Bifröst.

« Heimdall ! Un passage sur Midgard ! » Ordonna Odin, sa voix tonnant quand il entra dans la salle où se trouvait le Gardien.

Le Dieu à la peau noire le regarda du coin de l’œil et il activa le Bifröst. Lui aussi sentait que les choses commençaient à bouger et il n’était pas sûr de savoir s’y préparer. Il savait depuis longtemps maintenant qu’il devrait mourir de la main de Loki, mais malgré tous ses pouvoirs, il était incapable de connaître les desseins d’Odin et ses plans pour y parvenir. Il craignait ce qu’il pourrait se passer, mais il savait aussi que même en étant au courant de tout, il ne pourrait changer le futur car celui-ci était déjà écrit.

Les éléments se déchainèrent quand le Dieu-Roi apparut sur Midgard, fragile petit monde qui n’avait jamais eu beaucoup d’importance pour lui, à part être un monde conquis qu’il avait déjà entre ses mains. Un de plus, mais cela ne faisait que renforcer la présence rebelle d’autres mondes qui refusait son autorité, comme Jötunheim.

Odin ne fit même pas attention aux mortels qui sursautèrent à son arrivée brutale et qui s’éloignèrent de lui avec crainte, aux voitures qui firent des embardés en cherchant brusquement à l’éviter, aux quelques courageux qui avaient sortis des armes pour se battre si jamais il se montrait violent. Mais ce lieu n’était pas celui qu’il cherchait, il ne prêta donc pas attention à ces pauvres êtres sans importance, il se concentra plutôt sur cette clairière qui lui était apparue en vision et il disparut de la vue des humains, mais également de la Vue d’Heimdall.

Au même moment, Loki sentit un puissant frisson l’avertir d’un immense danger imminent. Sa magie s’affola immédiatement et son premier réflexe fut de placer des protections sur son compagnon et ses enfants, venus avec eux – sous illusion pour les rendre moins reconnaissables et plus humains – avant qu’ _il_  apparaisse devant lui. Sa magie s’arma et un couteau apparu dans sa main, tandis que son armure s’étalait sur son corps, mais il n’eut pas l’occasion d’attaquer.

Le Dieu-Roi d’Asgard lança une attaque circulaire autour de lui, blessant plusieurs invités qui se mirent à crier, les plus éloignés se firent malgré tout soufflés et Loki fut déstabilisé par la force de l’attaque mais aussi par sa nature omnidirectionnelle. Ses faibles boucliers – créés trop vite pour être vraiment efficaces – se déchirèrent comme du papier et Odin fondit sur lui.

Harry haleta de peur et il se redressa en voulant briser la barrière qui l’avait entièrement protégée de l’attaque de cet homme aussi grand qu’un demi-géant. Cependant sa magie s’était terrée au fond de lui, comme si elle se cachait de cet homme, ce qui ne l’effraya que d’avantage. Il craignait pour la vie de Loki et quand il vit le regard désolé de son compagnon se tourner vers lui, le sorcier força sa magie à se déchainer sur les protections qui cédèrent comme du verre brisé.

Loki écarquilla les yeux de peur en voyant Harry réussir à se dégager de la défense qu’il avait mis en place autour de lui, sa magie furieuse grondant autour de lui, comme un être entier et indépendant, répondant aux émotions de son compagnon. Il n’avait cependant pas peur  _de_  lui, mais  _pour_  lui. Et il sut qu’il avait raison quand le regard d’Odin se tourna vers le sorcier, mais heureusement le Bifröst s’activa à ce moment-là, ramenant avec lui uniquement le Roi d’Asgard et son fils déchu.

Odin oublia rapidement ce qu’il avait vu sur Midgard : un vulgaire humain ne pouvait contenir autant de force en lui. Il ne fit même pas le rapport avec le sorcier dont Thor lui avait parlé, car il était persuadé qu’un Midgardien ne pouvait atteindre la force des Dieux. Alors qu’importe la quantité de magie qu’il avait pu obtenir, jamais il ne serait aussi fort qu’eux.

Il préféra donc se concentrer sur Loki qu’il avait enfin retrouvé. Le sourire inquiétant se dessina sur son visage, terrifiant son fils adoptif, plus qu’il ne l’avouerait jamais. Mais il se mit pourtant à prier pour qu’Harry n’ait pas la folle idée de tenter de venir le sortir de là par lui-même. Malgré ses prières et son désespoir, un soupçon d’ironie grimpa en lui car il savait que son compagnon ne pourrait jamais rester les bras croisés sur Midgard et qu’il voudrait venir le sauver lui-même…

N’avait-il pas fait la même chose après tout ?

Loki changea donc ses prières à sa mère, à la Magie, aux Entités Supérieures, où à toute personne qui accepterait de se pencher sur son cas en entendant sa voix, de garder Harry en sécurité, peu importe ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Car si Odin était lui-même venu le chercher sur Midgard, ce n’était sûrement pas pour jouer à la dînette. Mais tant pis, son compagnon passerait toujours avant tout, même sa vie.

**_A suivre…_ **

**°0o0°**

Quel chapitre !

Je suis à la fois épuisé après l’avoir écrit et pleine de joie de l’avoir terminé à temps ! Comme je le disais au début, je ne pourrais peut-être pas vous le poster toutes les semaines, mais si je peux, je le ferais ;)

Donc pour ce chapitre… Le titre n’est pas mensonger, mais vous ne vous attendiez sûrement pas à une fin comme ça je suppose ! xD Je n’imagine même pas à quel point vous devez vous sentir frustré… Cela doit être horrible… Mais je ne suis pas désolé du tout !!

Oui donc pour cette troisième partie, Odin entre en jeu ! Est-ce qu’il sera le grand méchant, ou bien est-ce un malentendu ? Vous le découvrirez bientôt ! … Peut-être ? En tout cas ce ne sera pas dans le prochain chapitre lol

Je vous rappelle d’ailleurs les thèmes de la partie III, puisque les choses commencent à se mettre en branle et que vous ne vous en souvenez sûrement plus :

  * Le passé de Loki et ses origines
  * Le SHIELD
  * Le MACUSA
  * ~~Molly~~ (bah s’est traité mdr)
  * Le Ragnarök



Allez, bavez, suppliez, imaginez, tandis que moi, je vous dis à bientôt mes petits sorciers !

_Une review ou un sort !_


	22. Partie III – III : La Magie existe

**Disclaimer**  : Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, Avengers appartient à licence Marvel et je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire (ou alors on ne m’a pas prévenu lol)

 **Bêta** : Nemesis527 (un gros merci à elle !)

 **Rating**  : T

 **Genre**  : Romance, Emotional Comfort, Feeling Alone, Implied Torture

 **Crossover**  : Harry Potter & Avengers

 **Warning**  : Saga Harry Potter (post canon) + Univers Marvel

 **Pairing**  : Loki x Harry

Hello mes petits sorciers,

J’aime beaucoup la manière dont vous vous en prenez à Odin pour ses actions, sans même vous fâcher contre moi pour ce qu’il se passe dans ce chapitre et de sa fin horrible xD (ou à peine lol)

Cependant je suis au regret de vous dire que le sauvetage de Loki n’est pas pour tout de suite. Car au moment où nous parlons, d’autres choses se passent sur Midgard ! Et cela va impacter également la suite de l’histoire x)

Donc Harry ne va pas pouvoir tout de suite voler au secours de son bien aimé. Surtout que maintenant, Loki se trouve sur Asgard, or il est le seul à savoir comment s’y rendre justement, sans impliquer Heimdall, qui est, jusqu’à preuve du contraire, sous les ordres d’Odin !

Loki va donc devoir patienter avant d’être sauvé comme une princesse par son compagnon,

Allez, bonne lecture :)

**°0o0°**

**_Partie III – III : La Magie existe_**

**…**  

Heimdall regarda son Roi, Odin, emmener Loki avec lui jusqu’au Palais. Tout comme le Dieu de la Ruse, il n’avait pas manqué le sourire qu’avait affiché l’Asgardien et il n’était pas sûr de ce qu’il pouvait en penser. Il craignait d’avoir fait le mauvais choix, une erreur… Inconsciemment, il se pencha vers le futur, et sa mort se rejoua devant ses yeux. Rien n’avait changé après toutes ses années, il était toujours condamné à périr face à Loki. Ce qu’il se passait était donc destiné à arriver, mais malheureusement le Ragnarök n’était pas encore écarté, contrairement à ce qu’aurait voulu Odin.

Pendant un instant, le Gardien du Bifröst se demanda s’il pouvait et voulait changer sa destinée et celle de milliers d’autres personnes – le Ragnarök n’était-il pas censé détruire le monde tel qu’il le connaissait ? Cependant il se reprit. Il avait depuis longtemps appris la leçon que vouloir changer le destin, ne faisait que le provoquer dans la direction opposée à celle souhaitée. Comme l’Entité se cachant derrière, se jouait des pauvres mortels qu’ils étaient en les piégeant de cette manière.

Non, son rôle n’était d’être qu’un Observateur et un Gardien. Ce n’était pas à lui de bousculer le destin pour que celui-ci aille dans son sens. Il se demanda toutefois s’il devait prévenir Odin que ses actes avaient l’effet contraire de ce qu’il souhaitait ? Mais peut-être que tout cela, le Ragnarök ne dépendait pas de son Roi… Ni de Loki… Il avait l’étrange pressentiment que quelque chose de bien plus grand était derrière tout ça, que les intentions du Ragnarök avaient une portée qui ne lui était pas révélée...

Soupirant, Heimdall retourna se pencher au-dessus des mondes. Peut-être pourrait-il répondre à ses propres questions, s’il essayait de voir le destin de ceux que Loki voyait comme sa famille ? Il n’avait eu que de furtives images d’eux, depuis que son Prince était parti sur Midgard pour le sauver, déclenchant au passage un incident entre Midgard et Asgard sans précédent. Peut-être pourrait-il en apprendre plus s’il regardait de plus près cet homme… Harry Potter ?

Loki se laissa tirer par son  _père_  adoptif, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Il était faible, sa magie vidée et encore assommé par le coup qu’il avait subi plus tôt. Son corps était endolori et il savait qu’il devait avoir quelques côtes fracturées, au minimum. Odin choisit un chemin détourné pour se rendre au Palais, il ne voulait évidemment pas se faire remarquer, alors qu’il tirait son fils presque mou derrière lui, sans aucun souci de sa santé.

Si personne ne lui en tiendrait rigueur car ils supposeraient que Loki le méritait, sa réputation en prendrait pourtant un coup, car il ne se montrait pas dur ou intransigeant, il semblait juste cruel, autant dans ses manières que dans l’image qu’il renvoyait : son sourire méchant, son regard satisfait, il n’avait rien de « juste ».

Le Dieu de la Ruse ne faisait pas attention à tout ça. Ses pensées continuaient de se diriger uniquement vers son compagnon. Il aurait voulu que le lien magique qui les unissait, celui qui avait vu le jour lorsque Lily demanda sa protection pour son fils, puisse transmettre plus qu’un appel à l’aide ou quelques sentiments. Il aurait pu alors le prévenir de ne rien tenter, qu’il s’en sortirait tout seul – il en doutait lui-même, mais il ne voulait pas qu’Harry risque sa vie pour lui, pas quand ils avaient un enfant à protéger et à élever.

Brynleifr ne devait pas perdre sa mère en plus de son père. Il ne doutait pas qu’Hel, Fenrir, Jörmungandr, ou même Andromeda, s’occuperaient de leur enfant, mais Loki craignait également qu’Odin aille après tous les membres de sa famille pour les détruire… Et s’il ignorait encore l’existence de Brynleifr, il pourrait le découvrir si Harry se mettait en danger pour lui.

Et si jamais le Père de Tout Chose apprenait qu’il avait eu un autre enfant, si son compagnon était avec leur fils, il ne doutait pas qu’il pourrait le défendre au péril de sa vie. Harry possédait une magie qui ne cessait de grossir, et bien qu’il ne puisse pas la manipuler – pas encore, mais Loki doutait même qu’il n’y arrive un jour – elle répondait à ses sentiments et à ses intentions, comme lorsque les enfants sorciers de Midgard faisaient de la magie accidentelle. Cela pourrait suffire à vaincre ou au moins à repousser Odin. Toutefois pour cela, Harry devrait ressentir le besoin de protéger Brynleifr au plus profond de son être.

C’était malheureux à dire ainsi, mais Loki savait que si son compagnon n’avait personne à protéger, il ne serait pas de taille face au Dieu-Roi d’Asgard, car Harry tirait sa force des autres et de cette mauvaise habitude de vouloir sauver les gens. Cela pourrait peut-être marcher avec un inconnu, car même pour eux, son compagnon pourrait se battre, mais ce n’était qu’auprès de sa famille qu’il se déchaînerait réellement.

Bien sûr, Loki espérait de tout son cœur qu’Harry n’aurait pas besoin de protéger Brynleifr, il espérait qu’Odin se contenterait de lui, peu importe ce qu’il lui voulait. Car même s’il n’avait jamais été un bon père pour ses enfants, même s’il n’avait pas eu le temps de réellement reforger le lien qui l’unissait au reste de sa famille, il ne voulait pas que Jor’, Fenrir ou Hel décèdent parce qu’ils étaient nés de sa semence… Ce serait trop cruel ! Être tué pour avoir le mauvais père…

Inconsciemment, il avait envié Harry pour le lien qu’il avait développé si facilement avec le reste de ses enfants. Hel l’avait adoptée presque immédiatement, quand Harry avait lui-même accepté la Mort, sans savoir qu’il s’agissait indirectement de Hel – la jeune femme ne rencontrait que peu de personnes qui pouvaient se vanter de ne pas la craindre et elle chérissait ceux qui le faisait. Fenrir avait Harry comme son Alpha bien avant qu’il ne soit assez âgé pour tenir véritablement ce rôle, lui donnant cette obéissance qu’il avait toujours refusé à son père. Jor’ avait mis plus de temps que les autres à s’attacher, mais il voyait désormais plus Harry comme son parent, qu’il ne le faisait avec Loki… Même Sleipnir avait rapidement pris goût à la gentillesse de son compagnon.

Le Dieu de la Ruse avait longtemps ruminé sur son incapacité à être parent et il avait peut-être eu un peu de ressentiment envers Harry pour y arriver mieux que lui, mais alors qu’Odin le forçait dans une cellule, il se rappela des mots de son compagnon, avant qu’il ne parte pour sortir Sleipnir des écuries de son père adoptif. Il était un père s’il agissait et aidait ses enfants. Or il avait souhaité la survie de sa famille sur la sienne… Peut-être que finalement il avait réussi à renouer le lien ?

Fermant les yeux un instant, il revit le regard de Fenrir et Jor’ au loin, ils lui avaient vraiment semblés inquiets pour lui et presque aussi désespérés qu’Harry quand Odin était apparu pour l’emmener, mais ce n’était pas de peur que le Dieu-Roi s’en prenne également à eux… Oui, si jamais il devait finir sa vie ici – que ce soit de vieillesse ou assassiné par celui qui prétendait être son père – il aurait au moins la certitude qu’il avait agi comme il le fallait, comme le père qu’il avait finalement voulu devenir…

**oO** **o**

Harry berçait Brynleifr contre lui, observant les Aurors Anglais récupérer les témoignages de l’enlèvement de son compagnon. Il avait également été interrogé, avec un respect excessif de la part du pauvre stagiaire qui avait été désigné. Pourtant, dès qu’il avait commencé à parler de Dieux Asgardiens, l’adolescent avait perdu son regard admiratif et il s’était mis à le contempler comme s’il était fou. Le sorcier savait que cela pouvait en effet sembler surréaliste, mais tout était l’entière vérité. Pourquoi ce jeunot n’envisageait-il même pas qu’il puisse être sincère ?!

S’il n’avait pas eu de tenue, il aurait sûrement grogné au visage de ce garçon pour l’incrédulité qu’il avait vu dans ses yeux. Cependant certains n’avaient pas autant de retenue que lui et Fenrir, posté derrière lui à sa droite, avait lâché un grondement digne des pires cauchemars du gamin. Il était devenu livide rien qu’en voyait le célèbre loup-garou, mais il avait bien failli vider sa vessie dans son pantalon et dans ses sous-vêtements, quand le fils de Loki montra les dents. Il avait déguerpi un instant plus tard et son supérieur l’avait remplacé, peu confiant lui-aussi.

Jor’ avait commencé à siffler doucement, pour que seul leur mère et son frère puisse le comprendre, conseillant à Harry de se rendre plutôt au M.A.C.U.S.A. qui ne douterait pas de ses paroles, puisque les Super-Héros et les Super-Vilains étaient une vérité qu’ils ne fuyaient pas, contrairement aux Anglais, et qu’ils accepteraient sûrement cette histoire de Dieux, s’ils ne le savaient pas déjà. De plus ils avaient le Président Graham de leur côté, cet homme n’aurait même pas besoin de preuves pour croire Harry sur parole.

Mais le Sorcier ne pouvait pas emmener Brynleifr avec lui, ce serait trop dangereux car qui sait ce qui pourrait les attendre là-bas… Andromeda, malgré qu’elle n’ait pas entendu leur conversation, avait facilement reconnu les sentiments contradictoires qui se dessinaient sur le visage d’Harry. Elle le connaissait aussi assez pour savoir qu’il était déchiré entre devoir aider son compagnon et protéger son fils. Elle se porta donc volontaire pour ramener Brynleifr à leur maison, avec Teddy et veiller sur eux le temps qu’Harry s’occupe de tout ça.

Cependant au moment où elle se dit prête à s’occuper des deux enfants, l’Auror Anglais tenta de les arrêter, leur  _ordonnant_  de rester sur place, car le nouveau Ministre de la Magie de l’Angleterre souhaitait leur parler. Harry fronça les sourcils en l’entendant et exigea de pouvoir rentrer chez lui, aux États-Unis. Le fonctionnaire trembla devant son regard vert poison luisant de puissance, mais il resta campé sur ses positions, leur apprenant que  _de toute façon_ , les portoloins et les réseaux de cheminettes internationaux étaient en accès restreints jusqu’à nouvel ordre.

Ce que tout le monde avait semblé oublier, ou peut-être qu’ils ne le savaient toujours pas, c’était qu’Harry n’avait ni besoin de portoloins ou une cheminette pour bouger d’un continent à un autre. Cela ferait beaucoup de monde avec Fenrir, Jor’, Brynleifr, Andromeda et Teddy, mais deux de ses passagers savaient également transplaner, ils ne s’accrocheraient donc pas à sa magie, mais l’accompagneraient, puisant dedans pour finir le voyage.

« Je ne vais pas rester là, à attendre une aide qui ne viendra pas pour mon compagnon. » Siffla-t-il à l’intention de l’Auror, avant de s’adresser à sa famille. « Accrochez-vous. »

Ils obéirent instantanément, Fenrir supportant Jor’ et Andromeda prenant Teddy avec elle. La dernière chose qu’Harry vit avant de transplaner avec eux, fut les sourires encourageants qu’ils reçurent de la part de Luna et Ginny, encore interrogées un peu plus loin. Il hocha simplement la tête à leur intention et ils disparurent jusqu’à la même plage où Harry s’était transplané, il y a maintenant un an et demi.

Il prit un moment pour vérifier l’état de tout le monde, avant le vrai voyage.

« Visualisez tous la maison. Ma magie va nous transporter, mais elle réagira à l’image que vous avez en tête. Dès que c’est bon pour vous, nous transplanerons. »

Ils prirent chacun le temps de respirer profondément avant de fermer les yeux de concentration, hochant la tête lorsqu’ils étaient prêts. Teddy fut le dernier à indiquer à son parrain que tout était bon, avant qu’Harry fasse appel à sa magie pour se concentrer lui-même sur son salon et emmener tout le monde avec lui là-bas.

Le voyage durant le temps d’une pensée. Un peu plus long que le déplacement instantané dont ils avaient l’habitude, mais ce n’était qu’à cause de la distance importante qui séparait la maison de cette plage. Il y avait après tout plus de 5,000 kilomètres qui séparaient les deux points d’apparitions.

Pourtant en moins de deux secondes, ils se tenaient tous dans le salon de la maison qu’Harry avait achetée, entiers et en bonne santé malgré un certain sens de l’équilibre perturbé. Harry et Brynleifr furent les premiers à pouvoir se tenir debout sans voir le monde tanguer autour d’eux, tous les deux soignés par la magie d’Harry. Le Sorcier décida alors de prendre le temps de nourrir son fils avant d’aller au M.A.C.U.S.A. Qui sait combien de temps leur faudrait-il pour sauver Loki, et s’il osait se poser la question, il n’était même pas absolument certain de rentrer…

Il voulait au maximum profiter de son fils avant de courir à sa mort. Il avait beau se dire que son compagnon ne lui en voudrait pas et qu’il préférerait même sûrement qu’il choisisse leur fils à lui, mais Harry ne pouvait pas s’y résoudre. Loki l’avait sauvé de tant de choses – autant des pétrins dans lesquels il s’était fourré, que de ses démons intérieurs – qu’il ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber à cause d’une mort possible. Après tout il ne craignait pas de mourir, ni la Mort. Il avait plus peur que Brynleifr lui en veuille plus tard quand il comprendrait tout, mais malgré cela, il se devait de tenter de sauver la vie de Loki… Il ne pourrait jamais réellement vivre sans lui.

Quand Harry remit Brynleifr à Andromeda, il prit un long moment pour observer son fils qui avait retrouvé sa peau bleue et ses yeux rouges, lui souriant doucement et écartant quelques mèches sombres de son front pour l’embrasser.

« Je t’aime Bryn… » Murmura Harry à son adorable petit garçon, obtenant un gazouillement qu’il aurait juré être fier.

Le Sorcier avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à quitter le chevet de son bébé, il avait l’impression qu’une partie de son cœur allait rester derrière lui, mais s’il ne faisait rien pour tenter de sauver Loki, ce serait son âme qui se détruirait en mille morceaux. Il sentit la main de Fenrir se poser sur son épaule. Son visage n’était pas tordu par un sourire carnassier comme d’habitude. Il était au contraire extrêmement sérieux.

Les actes de Loki l’avaient plus bouleversé qu’il n’oserait l’avouer. Sa relation avec son père était petit à petit en train de se reconstruire, il voyait tous les efforts qu’il faisait dans ce sens et il arrivait plus ou moins à comprendre pourquoi il n’avait pas été là pour eux dès le début, même s’il avait toujours autant de mal à l’accepter. Mais ce qu’il avait fait plus tôt au mariage… Loki n’avait pas seulement protégé son compagnon et laissés ses deux autres fils se débrouiller car ils étaient assez grands pour le faire, non. Il avait usé d’une partie de la magie qu’il aurait pu utiliser pour se défendre lui-même, afin de les mettre en sécurité…

Fenrir avait beau encore en vouloir beaucoup au Dieu, c’était la première fois depuis longtemps qu’il avait l’impression d’avoir enfin un père. Avant le concept était très abstrait pour lui, comme celui d’avoir une mère. Loki avait en effet fait en sorte de leur laisser l’espace que lui et Jor’ demandaient, car ils étaient maintenant assez âgés pour se débrouiller par eux-mêmes, et qu’ils n’avaient plus besoin d’être maternés, comme à une autre époque antérieure. S’ils avaient donc essayé de renouer avec le Jötunn, ils le voyaient plus comme une figure d’autorité que comme un véritable père. Mais là… Après cet après-midi… Fenrir savait que Jor’ ressentait comme lui cette vision des choses changer.

« Il ira bien Harry. » Déclara donc le loup-garou en serrant l’épaule de sa  _mère_  adoptive.

Le Sorcier le regarda et hocha la tête, son visage crispé à cause de son conflit intérieur, et ses yeux brillants en même temps de détermination. Andromeda offrit un dernier sourire encourageant à Harry, avant que ce dernier ne se détourne de son fils et qu’il appelle à lui quelques affaires qui pourraient lui servir – ne sait-on jamais – comme de quoi survivre en pleine nature pendant deux ou trois semaines. Après tout, il n’avait pas encore un véritable plan en tête et celui qu’il trouverait entre temps, pourrait le mener n’importe où.

Jor’ se glissa dans son sac et ce fut donc accompagné par Fenrir, qu’Harry partit pour le siège du M.A.C.U.S.A. L’apparence bestiale du demi-humain attira de nouveau l’attention sur eux, mais beaucoup moins que cette fois où ils étaient sortis tous ensemble dans la rue. Le Sorcier ne faisait évidemment pas attention aux civils qui les entouraient, il était plutôt perdu dans ses pensées, réfléchissant à ce qu’il pourrait faire pour aller sauver Loki et ce qu’il pouvait ou non demander au Gouvernement Magique Américain. Il comptait bien sûr leur demander de l’aide, mais il ne pouvait rien exiger de leur part, malgré le contrat qui avait établi entre sa famille et le Gouvernement. Ce dernier malheureusement n’était valable que dans le cadre de  _problèmes_  avec d’autres Midgardiens.

Si le Président Graham estimait donc qu’il ne pouvait pas envoyer des Aurors avec lui, il devrait s’y plier de bon gré. Toutefois il pourrait toujours demander une faveur en les priant de veiller sur sa famille qui restait sur Midgard, soit Sleipnir, Brynleifr, Andromeda et Teddy. Après tout rien n’indiquait qu’Odin ne reviendrait peut-être pas pour les attaquer… Qui sait ce que cet  _homme_  avait derrière la tête ! Harry ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il s’en était pris à Loki à vrai dire, alors essayer de deviner le reste de ses actions était impossible pour lui.

Plus rapidement qu’il ne l’aurait cru, le M.A.C.U.S.A. apparut au coin de la rue. Il s’arrêta un instant pour observer le grand nombre de voitures noires qui étaient stationnées dans les environs. Principalement des pickups. Elles n’étaient pas homologuées, mais Harry avait un mauvais pressentiment à leur sujet. Fenrir sentit sa soudaine tension, tout comme Jor’ et tandis que le loup-garou se rapprochait de sa  _mère_ , le serpent géant sortit le bout de son museau dehors pour sentir l’air avec sa langue.

Jor’ ne siffla rien, mais il sentit lui-aussi la tension de leur  _mère_ , mais également quelque chose dans l’air aussi nerveux que l’était Harry. Cela semblait provenir de plusieurs sources, plusieurs humains devina-t-il. Ses sens aiguisés l’informèrent que cette pression venait maintenant de l’intérieur du bâtiment vers lequel ils se dirigeaient, et il prévint donc son frère et le sorcier, bien qu’il ne puisse deviner ce qui en était l’origine. Fenrir se rapprocha presque immédiatement de son Alpha pour le protéger et l’épauler, mais Harry fit de son mieux pour rester calme et tranquille.

À moins qu’un envahisseur venu d’un autre monde ou d’une autre planète, prenne le temps de venir du côté de chez eux, Harry n’avait rien à craindre, de personne. Le Président Graham était tenu de le protéger, tout comme les Aurors Américains. Il avait généralement du mal à donner sa confiance, mais il savait qu’il pouvait faire un effort pour le Président des Sorciers Américains, car celui-ci avait été honnête avec lui et qu’il souhaitait réellement l’aider et le protéger. Harry n’avait en plus pas demandé cette protection, on la lui avait offerte spontanément.

Alors quand il entra dans les bureaux du M.A.C.U.S.A. et qu’il reconnut immédiatement le sigle du S.H.I.E.L.D., Harry fit de son mieux pour inspirer profondément et ne pas laisser la panique dominer son esprit. Le Président lui avait après tout expliqué qu’il voulait révéler la Magie au reste du monde, il était normal que l’agence gouvernementale soit également inclue dans la confidence, c’était même primordial.

Pourtant il ne joua pas sa chance et il s’écarta du groupe pour les contourner. Il n’avait aucune envie de se faire voir d’eux et s’il pouvait juste les éviter, il en ferait ainsi. Du coin de l’œil, il prit pourtant le temps d’observer le groupe. Il reconnut de loin Tony et Bruce, présents avec d’autres membres des Avengers, notamment Clint et celui qu’il pensait être Thor. Devant le groupe, Harry retint sa respiration en voyant Phil Coulson, celui qui l’avait fait transférer dans son enfer personnel, un pas derrière un homme borgne, qu’il avait déjà vu à plusieurs reprises, alors qu’il se trouvait à la Forteresse.

Heureusement si lui avait eu tout le loisir de les observer, eux ne l’avait pas remarqué, pas même ses amis. Ils étaient bien trop concentrés sur ce qu’il se passait à l’avant avec l’homme borgne. Harry entendit au loin que la secrétaire lui expliquait les règles du bâtiment et que l’homme du S.H.I.E.L.D. n’était pas heureux avec cela. Il se dépêcha cependant de s’éloigner, préférant mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et eux, Fenrir sur les talons. Le loup-garou se retint même de héler son amant, même si l’envie était bel et bien là. Il aurait voulu Clint à ses côtés… À leur côté même. L’Archer pourrait les aider, cela ne faisait aucun doute pour le semi-humain.

Pourtant il ne s’arrêta pas et il ne tenta pas d’attirer son attention, préférant pousser son Alpha vers les ascenseurs afin de l’éloigner au plus vite de ces hommes qui pourraient tenter de lui faire du mal à tout moment, juste à cause des ordres de leur supérieur, sans plus se poser de questions. Harry n’avait pourtant rien fait pour mériter cela, mais le directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D. avait apparemment une sorte de dent contre lui.

Leur tentative de retraite fut pourtant coupée par l’assistant du Président, Alan Williams, qui se dirigea immédiatement vers eux, en les regardant avec surprise, ne s’attendant sûrement pas à les voir ici.

« Lord Potter ! Que faites-vous ici ? Pouvons-nous vous aider d’une quelconque manière ? »

Son nom n’aurait jamais dû attirer l’attention des  _mauvaises_  personnes car peu de gens en dehors de sa famille connaissait son vrai nom, mais pour une raison inconnue, Phil Coulson se détourna pourtant de la secrétaire pour voir ce qu’il se passait à quelques mètres d’eux. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise de voir l’homme, qui avait fait l’objet d’une discussion des plus houleuses entre une partie des Avengers et Fury, tranquillement présent dans le même Hall qu’eux. Ses épaules se tendirent dès qu’il comprit qui il était, malgré le nom visiblement différent, ses lèvres se pinçant en une mince ligne.

Clint, à ses côtés, tourna lui-aussi la tête vers l’assistant du Président Graham, et ses yeux s’agrandirent de reconnaissance en apercevant Harry et Fenrir. Il était sûr que Jor’ ne devait pas être bien loin, il quittait rarement le côté du sorcier, mais ne voir Loki nulle part l’inquiéta considérablement, surtout qu’ils étaient censés se trouver à un mariage en Angleterre en ce moment-même.

Son premier réflexe fut de rejoindre ceux qui faisaient partis de sa famille, mais il se rappela qu’il était de nouveau présent ici avec le S.H.I.E.L.D., cette même organisation qui avait capturé Harry pour le torturer sous couvert de recherches scientifiques. Avec la même personne qui cherchait toujours désespérément le sorcier pour en faire une arme – Clint avait vu la façon dont Fury avait regardé les images d’Harry et il y avait trop de manipulations dans son regard pour que ses intentions soient sincères.

Cependant, quand Clint et Phil se détournèrent du groupe, l’espace d’un instant, cela attira l’attention d’encore plus de personnes. Tony et Bruce tout d’abord, puis Thor. Et le Dieu du Tonnerre était sûrement le seul du lot à manquer de retenue, car il s’exclama immédiatement en voyant l’homme, que son frère avait sauvé et protégé, de sa voix puissante et forte :

« Black !! »

L’Enfer ne mit que quelques secondes à se déchaîner à ce moment-là.

Fury se retourna vivement en entendant l’exclamation – à sa connaissance, Thor ne connaissait qu’une seule personne de ce nom et il voulait  _à tout prix_  cette personne ! Il ne mit qu’une seconde à trouver la personne qui l’intéressait, collé par une sorte d’homme-bête gigantesque et menaçant, discutant avec un bureaucrate. Il semblait s’être remis de son passage entre les mains des scientifiques de la Forteresse, mais ce fut surtout l’aura de pouvoir qui l’entourait, qui provoqua l’excitation de Fury : il était devenu encore plus puissant que la dernière fois… Il lui fallait absolument mettre la main sur cet homme !

« Attrapez-le et mettez-le aux arrêts ! » S’exclama le Directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D. à ces hommes.

Ces derniers se saisirent immédiatement et aveuglément de leurs armes pour obéir aux ordres qu’ils venaient de recevoir, comme les bons petits soldats qu’ils étaient. Les seuls qui refusèrent de s’y plier, furent les Avengers – à l’exception de Natasha – même si Steve était plus confus sur la marche à suivre cette fois, et contre toute attente Coulson.

Toutefois, avant même qu’ils ne puissent atteindre Harry, les agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. qui avaient pris les armes sur ordre de leur Directeur, furent touchés par plusieurs sorts d’Aurors qui transplanèrent directement entre le célèbre sorcier et ses attaquants. Plusieurs « Aresto Momentum » plus tard, tous ceux qui s’étaient montrés menaçants, étaient figés sur place.

Fury grinça des dents et posa sa main sur sa propre arme pour éventuellement la braquer sur  _Hadrian_  ou sur ces hommes et ces femmes en robes qui le protégeaient. Cependant avant qu’il ne puisse se décider, un autre homme fit son entrée dans le Hall. Ses pieds claquaient contre le sol rutilant, l’écho de ses pas se répercutant contre les murs d’une manière presque menaçante. Les sorciers présents s’inclinèrent devant lui, tandis que les Aurors se redressaient tous à son arrivé.

Le Directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D. sut immédiatement que c’était cet homme qu’il était venu voir, pour une  _réunion_  de la plus haute importance. Il s’attendait à ce que l’homme traverse la foule sans se soucier de ceux qui l’entourait, pour venir le rencontrer, lui. Toutefois il s’arrêta bien avant de se trouver devant lui, pour saluer le sorcier qu’il voulait dans les mains de ses scientifiques.

« Est-ce que tout va bien Lord Potter ? »

« Oui, je suppose Président Graham. » Acquiesça le jeune homme, une main toujours sur le holster de sa baguette.

« Je suis désolé de tout ça. Je ne pensais pas que vous vous présenteriez aujourd’hui. » Il fronça alors les sourcils. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Mon compagnon a été kidnappé… Pas de ce monde. Je sais que vous ne pourrez sûrement pas m’aider, mais je voulais vous demander de veiller sur ma famille. » Murmura Harry en baissant le ton, ne voulant pas que des oreilles indiscrètes l’entendent.

Le Président Graham hocha la tête. Il comprenait que la présence de Fury rende celui qu’il espérait pouvoir considérer un jour comme un ami aussi méfiant, et il aurait voulu plus d’informations au sujet de cet enlèvement, mais si un autre monde était impliqué, il doutait que la politique puisse régler ce problème. De nouveau, le Président eut le sentiment désagréable d’être inutile. Il avait été élu pour veiller à la paix des citoyens magiques d’Amérique, mais il était incapable d’aller au bout des choses…

« Pouvez-vous attendre le temps que j’en ai fini avec ces messieurs du S.H.I.E.L.D., j’aimerais quand même entendre toute l’histoire pour être sûr que je ne puisse pas vous aider… »

« D’accord, nous devons attendre de toute façon pour en parler à Clint. »

« Bien. » Déclara l’homme en hochant la tête, avant d’ajouter. « Voulez-vous nous accompagner ? Je comptais mettre les choses au clair avec eux, concernant votre protection et celle du monde magique. »

« Si c’est ce que vous souhaitez. » Accepta Harry, sa main fermement autour de sa baguette cette fois.

Il n’y avait pas moyen qu’il s’approche de cet homme sans avoir une protection avec lui. Graham acquiesça de nouveau et serra un instant le bras du Héros Anglais, lui signalant d’un regard qu’il n’était pas obligé. Mais Harry se tuerait avant de reculer devant le danger. Il avait fait face à pire qu’un simple moldu manipulateur. Merlin ! Il avait même été la marionnette d’un des plus grands sorciers de son ère, et il avait vaincu le plus grand sorcier des ténèbres qui avait vu le jour depuis des siècles ! Il n’aurait pas peur de cet homme borgne, même si son corps avait envie de trembler et de se terrer dans un coin. Ses réactions inconscientes l’effrayèrent, mais la présence de Fenrir dans son dos le rassura.

Ce fut donc ensemble qu’ils s’avancèrent, l’assistant du Président les suivant de près. Le Président Graham accueillit respectueusement mais froidement le Directeur Fury, avant, à la surprise de tous, de se tourner vers Clint et de lui serrer la main. Il reconnut même Tony Stark, à la stupéfaction de ce dernier.

« Vous avez entendu parler de moi ? »

« Bien évidemment. » Répondit le Président avec un petit sourire en coin, en jetant un coup d’œil en arrière, vers le semi-loup cachant toujours partiellement son Alpha.

Tony écarquilla un peu plus les yeux en regardant Fenrir. Il était bien le dernier auquel il aurait pu penser, si on l’avait prévenu que son nom avait été mentionné au Président Magique des Amériques. Bien sûr, il ne savait pas que c’était Loki qui avait prononcé son nom, même si c’était Fenrir qui avait sous-entendu l’aide que le Génie pourrait apporter.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre s’il vous plait. » Déclara le Président Graham en leur désignant une porte un peu plus loin dans le Hall, qui menait à une salle réservée pour ce genre de réunion.

La porte cependant, n’avait rien de semblable à ce que Fury avait déjà pu voir par le passé. Une peinture recouvrait une partie du bois sombre, mais l’excentricité commençait là où l’aquarelle bougeait… Il crut un instant qu’il s’agissait en réalité d’un hologramme de très bonne qualité, ou même d’un écran se fondant dans la porte, mais il voyait distinctement les détails des coups de pinceaux… !

« Monsieur le Président. » Roucoula la femme dessinée sur la porte qui, si Harry ne se trompait pas, devrait être la représentation d’une Gorgone.

« Nuzuria, très chère, pourriez-vous nous ouvrir la porte s’il vous plait ? »

« Pour combien de personnes ? »

« Mettez-nous une quarantaine de places, que nous puissions être à l’aise s’il vous plait. »

« Avec plaisir Monsieur le Président. »

Un léger courant d’air s’échappa de sous le seuil de la porte, avant qu’une poignée de pierre apparaisse sur la porte. Le Président Graham remercia la peinture qui roucoula que ce n’était qu’un petit service sans importance.

Harry suivit derrière le Président et prit le temps d’hocher la tête vers la Gorgone et de la saluer poliment. Il savait à quel point ces femmes pouvaient être caractérielles – pires que des harpies – quand bien même ne s’agissait-il que de peintures.

Fenrir en fit de même, et Clint l’imita. Tony et Bruce ne se posèrent pas de questions et suivirent le mouvement, tout comme Steve, toujours aussi confus de la situation. Quand Natasha passa, sans pour autant en faire de même que ses camarades, des serpents sortirent soudain partiellement du tableau pour se mettre à siffler des insanités à la rousse. Cette dernière recula de surprise et sortit un couteau pour se protéger des crocs acérés et bien réels de ces serpents, mais le Président Graham intervint pour calmer tout le monde.

« Nuzuria s’il vous plait, montrez-vous compréhensive, ce ne sont que des Non-Magiques. »

« Les autres m’ont montré plus de respect que cette petite… ! »

« Nuzuria. Voyons, votre bouche est trop douce pour cracher de tels mots sales. »

Finalement la Gorgone se calma, mais fusilla toujours la rousse du regard. Les autres membres du S.H.I.E.L.D. ne répétèrent pas l’erreur de la Veuve Noire et Nuzuria se complut dans les quelques compliments que lui glissèrent certains hommes plus craintifs que d’autres. Une fois que la porte se referma derrière eux, Fury se tourna immédiatement vers les Sorciers qui s’étaient installés à un bout de la table – les Avengers s’étant stratégiquement placé entre le S.H.I.E.L.D. et les sorciers, comme tampon entre les deux parties.

« Comment… ?! » Demanda-t-il, un soupçon de frustration coulant dans sa voix habituellement impassible.

Il n’appréciait jamais d’être dans le noir et il était en ce moment plongé dans les ténèbres les plus sombres qu’il n’ait connu.

« Monsieur Fury. Je vous ai proposé cette réunion afin de vous annoncer que le Peuple Magique sortirait enfin de l’ombre, après des décennies de Secret. » Commença le Président Graham.

Il aimait être direct et il n’avait l’intention de prendre des pincettes avec cet homme qui avait indirectement menacés son peuple, en torturant un de ces citoyens.

« Pardon ? » Ne put que dire le Directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D., incertain de ce que tout cela signifiait.

« La Magie existe Monsieur Fury. » Lui répondit Graham en le fixant dans les yeux.

 **_A suivre…_ **  

**°0o0°**

Finiii ! Pour cette semaine x)

Je suis vraiment contente de réussir à vous produire un chapitre par semaine, même si avec cette chaleur ce n’est pas franchement facile, car cela m’enlève des heures possibles d’écritures sur mon agenda. Mais bon, j’y arrive d’une manière ou d’une autre.

Bien sûr, si jamais je n’ai pas le temps, eh bien… Tant pis j’ai envie de dire, je vous ai quand même prévenu qu’il ne devait y avoir à l’origine, qu’un chapitre toutes les deux semaines x)

Enfin bref, Graham commence donc à révéler l’existence de la Magie comme promis, et il commence par le S.H.I.E.L.D. notamment car c’est une agence d’informations et surtout parce qu’ils étaient les plus menaçants envers Harry et le peuple magique de manière générale.

De son côté, Harry n’est pas encore partie pour sauver Loki, mais cela ne saurait tarder, il doit juste constituer son équipe de vainqueurs ! x) Ce qu’il fera dans le prochain chapitre ! Mais ils ne partiront pas dans le prochain chapitre.

Ce chapitre finalement était plus du remplissage en quelque sorte, je n’écris jamais vraiment quelque chose juste pour écrire, car cela contribue toujours d’une manière ou d’une autre à l’histoire ^^ Et parler de la découverte de la Magie maintenant, permettra certaines petites choses de se mettre en place… x) Mais je n’en dis pas plus ! De toute façon ce n’est pas pour tout de suite ! xD

Bref, à bientôt mes petits sorciers !

_Une review ou un sort !_


	23. Partie III – IV : Se trouver des alliés

**Disclaimer**  : Harry Potter appartient à J. , Avengers appartient à licence Marvel et je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire (ou alors on ne m'a pas prévenu lol)

 **Bêta**  : Nemesis527 (un gros merci à elle !)

 **Rating**  : T

 **Genre**  : Romance, Emotional Comfort, Feeling Alone, Implied Torture

 **Crossover**  : Harry Potter & Avengers

 **Warning**  : Saga Harry Potter (post canon) + Univers Marvel

 **Pairing**  : Loki x Harry

De retour après deux semaines pour un nouveau chapitre !

Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de poster ce chapitre la semaine dernière car j'avais beaucoup de travail autant IRL pour mon boulot, que pour des fanfictions. En effet le 5 Août, je dois rendre un « devoir » et donc une histoire complète de plusieurs chapitres sera postée ce jour-là.

Au passage, si je n'ai pas l'occasion de vous prévenir la semaine prochaine, le 8 Août je pars en voyage en Angleterre (avec un petit détour par les Studio Warners Bros et quelques spots Harry Potter !) et je ne serais pas de retour avant le 20 Août au soir. Normalement j'aurais le wifi à l'hôtel, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster des chapitres ou même s'ils seront prêts quand pour les deux lundis. Donc vous voilà prévenu )

Cependant, avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, je souhaite dire à  _ **Très Grand Merci à lesaccrosdelamerceri**_  qui a fait monter cette fanfiction à 400 reviews ! Déjà… ! Alors que ce ne fait  _que cinq chapitres qui nous fêtions la 300_ _e_ _reviews_ … Vous êtes complètement fous ! Bande de tarés je vous adore ! Comme pour les précédentes personnes,  **une petite histoire lui sera dédiée** , mais je suis encore en train de débattre sur le couple, donc un peu de patience ! En attendant, merci encore pour toutes vos reviews ! C'était aussi grâce à vous qu'on arrive à un tel niveau… Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans vous franchement ? x)

Allez, bonne lecture :)

**°0o0°**

_**Partie III – IV : Se trouver des alliés** _

**…**

Loki observa Odin partir avec soulagement. Il se laissa tomber contre le mur de sa cellule. La sienne n'avait rien à voir avec celles qu'il avait déjà vu dans le sous-sol du palais d'Asgard. Elle n'était pas aussi vaste et elle ne donnait pas sur un couloir que les gardes pouvaient surveiller. Il n'y avait même pas de gardes par ici. Aucune barrière magique ne le retenait dans son cachot, mais bel et bien des barres métalliques. Toutefois dans son état, sa magie réprimée au plus profond de lui-même, cela ne changeait pas grand-chose.

Il savait qu'il devait se trouver dans l'endroit le plus profond et le sombre du palais et le plus humide également. La moisissure était une véritable infestation ! Mais il n'avait même pas envie de s'en plaindre. Il était près à être couvert de ces champignons pour le reste de sa vie, si cela signifiait qu'il pouvait revoir encore une fois Harry, Brynleifr, Sleipnir, Fenrir, Jörmungandr et Hel.

Ah oui, il oubliait Clint aussi. Ce bon vieux Clint…

On ne pouvait pas dire que leur première rencontre et leur première collaboration se soit bien passée. Il avait kidnappé l'homme après lui avoir enlevé les commandes de son propre corps et de son esprit. Et pourtant l'archer, agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. ne lui avait jamais voulu. Il disait sans cesse que sans cela, ils ne seraient pas devenus  _amis_  et qu'il n'aurait jamais rencontré Fenrir.

 _Ami_ … C'était un chose à laquelle Loki avait renoncé depuis de nombreuses décennies, avant de finalement en trouver un de la manière la plus étrange possible. Dès qu'il avait compris le but de son entreprise, Clint n'avait plus douté de lui et il avait été prêt à mettre sa vie en jeu pour l'aider. Comment l'archer avait-il pu faire ça, cela resterait sûrement à jamais un mystère pour le Dieu, car même s'il avait plusieurs fois tenté de lui expliquer, il n'avait jamais compris les explications de Clint.

Il avait bien sûr retenu et fondamentalement compris ses mots. Mais il n'était pas arrivé à les associer à une pensée rationnelle. Loki n'avait visiblement pas été le seul à voir dans l'esprit et l'âme de l'Agent, ce dernier avait également obtenu un aperçu du cœur du Dieu de la Malice. Un cœur ironiquement honnête, lui avait dit le blond avec un sourire doux. Il avait vu sa solitude et son envie – son  _besoin_  – de sauver Harry, une personne qu'il avait en plus reconnu et qu'il avait lui-même voulu sortir de la Forteresse.

Jusque-là, Loki avait réussi à comprendre sans mal la situation, mais tout se corsait quand Clint s'était mis à parler de ses émotions et de ses décisions. Il avait été  _touché_  par la solitude et la faiblesse de l'âme de Loki et il s'était mis en tête, pour Dieu seul sait quelle raison – et il n'était pas ce Dieu malheureusement, sinon tout aurait été tellement plus clair – de l'aider et de vouloir forger un lien d'amitié avec lui.  _Pourquoi ?_  Lui avait-il demandé. Clint avait haussé les épaules en souriant, avant de répondre  _pourquoi pas ?_  Une réponse qui n'avait fait qu'embrouiller l'Asgardien.

Lorsque Clint avait décidé de devenir son ami coûte que coûte, il l'avait quand même hypnotisé, il menaçait sa planète et de l'abandonner à des aliens et à un monstre sans cœur qui aurait détruit la moitié de l'humanité, tout ça pour uniquement sauver un humain, un seul. Qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré en plus ! N'importe qui l'aurait traité de fou ou d'égoïste. Mais Clint avait voulu être son ami… Loki était certain que l'homme était fou. Complètement et irrévocablement.

Et pourtant il avait fini par considérer l'archer comme tel… Difficilement et il ne l'avait accepté que récemment, mais il pouvait dire que Clint était son ami… Et son futur gendre également. Il prenait presque mieux cette nouvelle que d'avoir un  _ami_ , lui ! On lui avait toujours répété qu'il était trop étrange, trop différent, trop « féminin » à cause de sa magie, pour avoir un ami. Cela couplé à son isolation, il avait toujours fermement cru que s'il trouvait quelqu'un dans sa vie, cette personne serait à la fois un ami, un parent, un frère ou une sœur et son amant. Il avait cru qu'Harry serait tout ça à la fois et qu'il serait le seul.

Finalement Harry était tout son monde, le lien qu'ils partageaient était unique d'autant qu'il était doublement magique – par le lien d'âme-sœur et par ce rituel réalisé par la mère de son Secret – mais il n'aurait pu voir Harry comme un frère ou un parent. Il était  _juste_  son ami et son amour… Mais c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il n'avait jamais cru qu'il obtiendrait plus, mais Clint était devenu son ami – son premier et meilleur ami – il avait une ribambelle d'enfants et il commençait peut-être à voir Tony et Bruce plus que comme de simples connaissances. Sans oublier Thor. Son frère avait beau être aussi stupide qu'une chenille, il restait justement son frère.

Loki sourit alors qu'il s'adossait à l'un des murs de sa prison, fermant les yeux et s'imaginant dans le jardin de leur maison – à Harry et à lui, mais également à leur famille – et il sentit un étrange sentiment de félicité le traverser alors qu'il ne se voyait pas seul, mais chaleureusement entouré. Lui qui avait toujours eu l'impression d'être seul, il faisait finalement partie d'un tout et c'était un sentiment qu'il était heureux de connaître. Il se demandait même comme il avait fait pour vivre tous ces siècles sans le ressentir ou même sans en soupçonner l'existence.

Quand Odin reviendrait, Loki savait qu'il serait prêt. Prêt à traverser la torture qu'il subirait des mains de son  _père_  adoptif. Prêt à lui tenir tête. Prêt à continuer de lui refuser ce que le Dieu-Roi lui voulait – peu importe de ce dont il s'agissait. Prêt à espérer encore qu'il pourrait revoir sa famille.

Loki avait le sentiment que le Père de Toute Chose voulait quelque chose de lui. Il n'était pas puni pour ces crimes commis envers Midgard ou Asgard, non. Odin avait autre chose en tête, mais il ne savait pas ce que c'était, et peu importe finalement. Car il ne céderait pas. Il était Loki Laufeyson, rien que pour cela, il ferait face à cette situation. Et s'il n'arrivait pas à le faire pour lui, il le ferait pour son compagnon, pour Harry. Et pour ses enfants et son – ses ? – ami. Il resterait en vie pour contrarier les plans d'Odin ou mourrait en protégeant ce qui lui était cher.

Un feu de détermination se mit à brûler dans ses yeux verts. Il pouvait le faire et il le ferait !

**oOo**

_« Monsieur Fury. Je vous ai proposé cette réunion afin de vous annoncer que le Peuple Magique sortirait enfin de l'ombre, après des décennies de Secret. » Commença le Président Graham._

_Il aimait être direct et il n'avait l'intention de prendre des pincettes avec cet homme qui avait indirectement menacés son peuple, en torturant un de ces citoyens._

_« Pardon ? » Ne put que dire le Directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D., incertain de ce que tout cela signifiait._

_« La Magie existe Monsieur Fury. » Lui répondit Graham en le fixant dans les yeux._

Le borgne grogna, semblant indigné que son interlocuteur le pense si stupide. Cela se confirma lorsqu'il déclara avec impatience.

« Je le sais déjà ! Merci bien ! » Sa voix dégoulinait d'un sarcasme qui n'était pas caché. « J'ai déjà rencontré des sorciers, des sorcières, des magiciens… Peu importe le terme ! »

Le Président Graham haussa simplement un sourcil, notant mentalement de contacter ces gens, qui n'avaient sûrement pas la même magie qu'eux, ce qui expliquait qu'ils n'en n'aient jamais croisés, mais qu'il comptait bien intégrer à leur société. Il se reconcentra plutôt sur l'homme qui lui faisait face et qui continuait de lui fournir inconsciemment de précieuses informations qu'il pourrait retourner contre lui.

« Mais ils n'ont jamais parlé d'un quelconque  _Peuple_  ou même d'un  _Gouvernement_  ! Alors d'où est-ce que vous sortez ?! »

« Cela fait déjà des centaines d'années que nous existons et que nous sommes une société organisée. Les personnes que vous avez dû rencontrer doivent malheureusement être des individus qui n'ont pas été repérés par nos services. Nous avons encore à nous améliorer de ce côté. » Déclara plaisamment le Président Graham.

Harry força son visage à rester de pierre face à ces mots. Si certains gouvernements, comme le Ministère Britannique de la Magie devaient en effet travailler sur la découverte et la prise en charge des enfants magiques nés ou élevés dans le monde moldu, le M.A.C.U.S.A. était exceptionnellement en avance sur ses confrères et on murmurait dans les couloirs de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers qu'aucun être magique de leur territoire n'était pas connu de leurs services.

Le Président Graham était évidemment fier de ce fait et ce n'était qu'un hameçon envoyé vers le Directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D. pour lui faire croire qu'il existait une brèche par laquelle il pourrait s'y engouffrer. S'il le faisait, s'il cédait à la tentation, ils sauraient que cet homme ne s'arrêterait jamais et ils devraient le stopper eux-mêmes.

L'œil de Fury brilla un instant de reconnaissance et Graham se nota silencieusement de veiller à la sécurité de ces citoyens les plus isolés et les plus vulnérables. Ils allaient peut-être même devoir organiser pendant un certain temps, des contrôles réguliers pour vérifier qu'ils n'avaient pas été kidnappés par une certaine organisation mondiale dont le nom n'avait pas besoin d'être cité.

« Puisque vous vous révélez  _enfin_ , vous devriez informer vos concitoyens qu'ils doivent désormais répondre devant les lois Américaines. En commençant par Monsieur Bla- » S'enhardit Fury en pointant un doigt vers Harry.

Alors que Tony, Clint, Bruce et même Steve se levaient de leurs chaises pour protester – le Captain America était pour la justice et il avait vu les preuves lors de la précédente réunion qu'Hadrian Black était innocent ! – mais le Président Graham reprit la parole, ignorant les Avengers et coupant même Fury dans ses menaces à peine voilées.

« Je crois que vous ne comprenez pas, Monsieur Fury. »

« Je ne comprends pas ? » Répliqua le Directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D. en retroussant les lèvres, menaçant.

« Oui, vous ne comprenez pas. Vous avez été seulement  _invité_  ici. Mais vous n'avez aucun poids quelconque, qu'il soit militaire ou politique dans ses locaux. Je vais peut-être vous paraître présomptueux mais vous avez assurément dans cette pièce, le gratin de la puissance sorcière de ce pays, et peut-être même de ce monde. En termes d'argent et de politique, Lord Potter-Peverell-Black ici présent, pèse à lui seul plus que vous ne le pourrez jamais. Autant dans votre monde que dans le nôtre. Ses titres ont été reconnus par la Reine d'Angleterre Elisabeth II elle-même et si je me souviens bien, vous avez été récompensé pour service rendu au pays et au monde, n'est-ce pas my Lord ? »

« Cela n'a pas été rendu public pour des raisons évidentes, mais les gobelins m'ont en effet informé de ce fait. » Répondit Harry en hochant la tête.

Lors de leur première rencontre, Grixiz lui avait en effet appris qu'il avait reçu un tel prix et un tel honneur. Cela l'avait sûrement plus touché que n'importe quelle récompense qu'il avait pu recevoir du Ministère de la Magie Britannique, car il avait été élevé comme un citoyen de Sa Majesté pendant dix ans, avant d'être projeté dans un monde instable. De plus la Reine n'avait eu aucune obligation de faire cela pour lui, contrairement au Ministère de la Magie qui avait une image à tenir, et pourtant elle l'avait fait. Il n'aimait pas en parler car il n'était pas le genre de personne qui se vantait, mais il était plus fier de cette récompense que de son Ordre de Merlin de Première Classe.

« Est-ce une menace ? » Fury eut le culot de demander, en paraissant offensé, lui qui n'avait eu de cesse de laisser planer au-dessus d'eux un chantage pour les forcer à se conformer à ses attentes.

« Non, bien sûr que non. » Répondit poliment Graham. « Il s'agirait d'une menace si mes paroles étaient nécessaires pour vous faire adhérer à mon point de vue. Or cela n'est pas nécessaire. J'ai déjà signé un accord avec votre Président qui stipule que le monde magique et son peuple reste sous notre juridiction jusqu'à ce que vous ayez mis à jour vos lois pour que nous puissions être protégés de gens comme… qui nous voudraient du mal pour le simple fait incontrôlable que nous soyons différents. »

« Et dangereux. » Grogna Fury.

Phil Coulson, étrangement installé plus près des Avengers que de son patron, baissa les yeux vers la table. Il se rappelait de cette fois où il avait eu le même genre de conversation avec ce sorcier installé aux côtés de son Président et il pouvait presque deviner la réponse de cet homme, qui serait sûrement identique ou proche à celle qu'Hadrian lui avait donné à l'époque.

« Que si nous le voulons,  _comme n'importe quel humain_. Bien sûr je ne dis pas que nous ne perdons jamais le contrôle, mais encore une fois,  _comme n'importe quel humain_  avec une potentielle arme entre les mains. Après tout la Magie réagit à l'aggravation de nos émotions et les humains « normaux » ne sont pas non plus à l'abri de tels problèmes. C'est pour cela de toute façon que nous apprenons à contrôler notre magie, sinon aucune éducation ne serait obligatoire à part pour obtenir des connaissances pour trouver un emploi. »

Harry laissa couler son regard vers l'Agent qu'il avait reconnu et qui l'avait interrogé lorsqu'il avait été emprisonné. Il fut surpris de voir la posture soumise de l'homme. Ce n'était pas une question de hiérarchie ou de respect, ses épaules basses étaient le signe de la repentance. Avait-il fini par comprendre son erreur ? C'était réellement surprenant. Harry avait l'habitude de se dire que peu de personnes pouvaient apprendre de leurs erreurs, surtout à un âge avancé – un enfant apprenait tout le temps, mais pas l'adulte.

S'il avait dû faire un pari, il n'aurait pas placé la moindre pièce sur cet homme. Et pourtant il venait de lui prouver qu'il avait eu tort. Harry était content d'une certaine manière de s'être trompé et il espérait qu'il saurait dès lors surmonter sa culpabilité. Il pourrait aider à changer la peur du monde non-magique, par l'acceptation, puisqu'il était passé par ce processus et qu'il avait réussi à voir les choses sous un nouvel angle.

« De toute façon le débat était déjà clos. Les citoyens Magiques Américains resteront sujets à nos lois. Je ne sais pas cependant ce qu'il en est des autres pays et des autres gouvernements. » Fit le Président Graham en secouant la main nonchalamment, comme s'il s'agissait d'une histoire sans importance.

Bien évidemment cela ne l'était pas, puisqu'il venait de révéler à Fury qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Qu'il existait plus qu'une communauté magique, sans pour autant donner de chiffres. Le Directeur allait se casser la tête à essayer de formuler une hypothèse sur leur nombre. Et déjà ses premières pensées ne devaient pas être bonnes – pour lui – puisqu'il sembla que sa peau sombre pâlit.

« Pour que nous soyons également en phase, Monsieur Fury, vous devez savoir également qu'aujourd'hui, à 9h exactement, l'ensemble des Mutants fait désormais partie de notre peuple. Leurs mutations exceptionnelles ne peuvent évidemment être l'œuvre que de la Magie Naturelle. Nous avons donc fait parvenir des contrats à l'intégralité des Mutants de ce monde pour leur permettre d'entrer dans notre société à travers un vote. Les résultats étaient majoritairement en faveur de cette mesure, la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers a accordé la nationalité magique aux Mutants. »

Les êtres magiques – minus un certain Dieu du Tonnerre – furent les seuls à ne pas être surpris de cette nouvelle. Harry avait commencé à parler de ce fait avec le Président Graham, se souvenant de ces nombreux Mutants enfermés avec lui – il avait d'ailleurs eu honte de ne pas s'être rappelé d'eux avant – mais il lui avait simplement sourit en lui disant qu'une loi était déjà à l'étude sur ce point et que même si la Confédération refusait cette décision à un niveau International, Graham comptait bien convaincre le Conseil de l'autoriser sur les terres Américaines.

Harry observa des expressions satisfaites sur certains des Agents du S.H.I.E.L.D., apparemment le sujet divisait au sein même de l'organisation…

« Dans cette optique Monsieur Fury, je vais vous demander de relâcher les membres de mon peuple que vous retenez illégalement à travers le monde. Nous jugerons nous-mêmes de leurs actes et des sanctions qui doivent s'imposer si jamais cela est nécessaire. Nous savons tous les deux que vous vous êtes montrés très laxistes envers eux lors de leurs procès… Qui n'ont jamais eu lieu. »

… Ou bien tous n'étaient pas au courant des pratiques de leur Directeur, se rectifia Harry en observant les réactions horrifiées de plusieurs Agents. Bizarrement, celui qu'on appelait le Sauveur doutait que Fury reste encore au pouvoir après cette réunion. Ou alors les effectifs du S.H.I.E.L.D. allaient considérablement diminuer. Harry avait hâte de voir ce qui allait en être. Mais observer déjà le visage tordu de l'homme qui leur faisait face à l'autre bout de la table, lui suffisait. Il avait de toute façon d'autres choses auxquelles penser.

« Bien. » Gronda-t-il uniquement. « Mais en échange, je pense que vous pourriez nous céder quelques membres de votre  _peuple_ , comme des prisonniers par exemple. Nous aimerions en apprendre plus sur eux. Vous comprendrez que nous avons également besoin d'apprendre à vous connaître. »

Fury tentait de reprendre la main. Ce n'était pas que ces capacités intellectuelles lui avaient fait défaut jusqu'ici, mais il recevait tellement d'informations d'un coup et Graham l'accablait sans cesse, sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir.

Harry sentit un frisson désagréable le secouer lorsque Fury avait prononcé ses mots. Il avait senti plus qu'il n'avait vu son regard sur lui, et ses souvenirs de la Forteresse était remontés à la surface, le submergeant avec toute cette douleur qu'il avait ressenti à l'époque. Fenrir se mit aussitôt à grogner, plus animal qu'un humain, en posant une main sur le dossier de la chaise d'Harry, fusillant le Directeur Fury du regard. Jor' s'était également à siffler des insultes qui auraient rendu vertes de jalousie n'importe quel autre serpent.

Graham lui-même sembla furieux à ses insinuations et son poing frappa la table qui le séparait de son interlocuteur. Sa magie grimpa en flèche au même moment et le meuble en bois massif se fissura d'un bout à l'autre avant de littéralement s'effondrer entre les deux groupes. Les Agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. sursautèrent tous et se sentirent soudain bien nus sans leurs armes, devant une telle puissance qui n'avait nécessitée aucun outil de la part de l'autre camp.

« Je crois que vous ne m'avez pas compris  _Fury_. » Déclara Graham d'une voix basse et dangereuse, crachant le nom de son interlocuteur avec mépris et dégoût comme s'il s'agissait d'une insulte. « Ce n'est pas une demande, ce n'est pas un échange. C'est un  **ordre**. Vous  **devez**  nous remettre ces Mutants, que vous ne le vouliez ou non. Si vous ne le faites pas, nous vous détruirons. Nous effacerons votre existence de cette planète et de toutes les autres. Et il ne s'agit pas d'une simple phrase lancée en l'air. Nous avons le  **pouvoir**  de vous faire oublier de tous. »

« Si vous faites cela, le monde entier se retournera contre vous et vous n'aurez aucun endroit où fuir ! »

« Si vraiment nous n'arrivons pas à faire oublier votre disparition à tous, alors nous n'aurons qu'à repartir dans le secret, cachés derrière nos barrières magiques. Vous n'avez semble-t-il pas compris la situation. Nous sommes en position de force. Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous, nous avons vécu sans vous pendant des siècles. Vous pensez pouvoir nous contraindre à votre bon vouloir Fury ? Ce n'est que le rêve illusoire d'un homme qui a obtenu trop de pouvoir et qui pense avoir le monde dans le creux de sa paume. Vous ne possédez rien Fury. »

**oOo**

Thor avait énormément souffert lorsque Loki s'était effondré, transpercé par l'arme d'Algrim. Son frère était mort pour venger leur mère, peu importe qu'ils ne soient pas du même sang. Il était venu pour honorer sa mémoire, il était venu pour l'aider, il avait cru en lui et il était mort dans le processus.

Et il apprenait aujourd'hui que tout ça n'était qu'une illusion… Pourtant la douleur de sa poitrine, en voyant son frère allongé sur cette terre de poussière grise, sans vie, le torse couvert de son propre sang… Cette douleur avait été bien réelle. Thor n'avait pas encore eu le temps de faire son deuil lorsqu'il était retourné sur Terre. Il avait même fui la réalité de son frère décédé en descendant sur Midgard, loin des problèmes d'Asgard et des souvenirs qu'il avait là-bas de son frère.

Perdre sa mère puis Loki avait été terrible pour lui. Le Dieu du Tonnerre n'avait jamais pleuré avant cette nuit, il avait toujours cru être fort, invincible, dans son cœur si ce n'était dans sa force. Il avait toujours cru qu'il ne craquerait jamais, mais pourtant les larmes s'étaient écoulées alors qu'il réalisait qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais ni sa douce et chaleureuse mère, ni son frère, cette autre moitié de lui-même qui avait toujours protégé ses arrières malgré sa grande stupidité.

Puis il y avait eu cette réunion à la Tour Avengers et l'existence d'un homme, Hadrian Black, lui avait été rappelée. Un Midgardien possédant vraisemblablement des pouvoirs magiques, qui avait réussi à prendre en main son marteau et à déclencher les prémices du pouvoir de Mjöllnir. Un Midgardien pour lequel son frère avait déclenché une invasion, dans l'unique but de faire diversion alors qu'il le sortait de prison. Un Midgardien qui était d'ailleurs innocent et torturé sur le simple ordre du Compagnon Fury – pouvait-il encore lui donner ce titre ? – car il était différent et que le borgne souhaitait des informations à son sujet. Un Midgardien qui avait été en étroit contact avec son frère, pendant plusieurs mois.

Thor l'avait alors vu comme un héritage de son défunt frère, son dernier lien tangible avec lui. Il avait alors tenté de le retrouver, pour lui parler, pour lui annoncer que Loki n'était plus de ce monde s'il ne le savait pas déjà, pour partager avec lui son chagrin et peut-être arriver ainsi à y faire face. Il était sorti de cette réunion plein de colère envers le Compagnon Fury pour avoir fait mal à cet homme qui semblait être cher aux yeux de son frère, mais aussi à cause du manque de justice de cette situation.

Le Sorcier Black avait prouvé que son cœur était bon et pur en sauvant ces enfants, ces hommes et ces femmes, sans même penser au secret qu'il protégeait, au lieu de les laisser mourir mais de continuer à se cacher ! C'était un homme bon, courageux et puissant et Thor aurait été plus qu'heureux de se battre à ses côtés, mais le Compagnon Fury l'avait fait arrêter pour ces mêmes raisons… Le Dieu avait bruyamment fait entendre sa déception et l'Ami Barton était venu le voir à ce propos à la fin de la réunion.

Clint avait à peine hésité en voyant Thor réagir ainsi. Il savait que Loki tenait à son crétin de frère – les mots de Loki, pas les siens, il n'oserait pas insulter le Dieu de cette manière, il tenait à sa vie – et cela avant même de connaître le nom complet de Brynleifr. Après tout, s'il détestait vraiment le vrai fils d'Odin autant qu'il voulait bien le faire croire, pourquoi le deuxième prénom aurait-il été Thor justement ? Non, il était évident pour lui que Loki aimait toujours son frère et qu'il le considérait toujours comme sa famille, même s'il le niait constamment.

Quand il avait donc vu que cela semblait être la même chose pour son compagnon Avengers, il s'était rapproché de lui afin de connaître un peu mieux ses sentiments envers le S.H.I.E.L.D., les Avengers, « Hadrian » et Loki. L'archer avait vraiment été surpris d'apprendre que Loki avait simulé sa propre mort et qu'après tout ce temps, il n'avait jamais rien fait pour faire comprendre à sa famille qu'il n'avait pas vraiment rejoint l'autre monde. Pourtant il n'avait pas lui-même informé Thor de ce fait. Il sentait que ce n'était pas à lui de le faire.

Bien sûr il aurait préféré pour Thor que ce ne soit pas non plus de la bouche d'Harry, pour lui annoncer que son frère qu'il savait désormais vivant, risquait de mourir entre les propres mains de son père. Clint aurait voulu qu'il soit ménagé, mais visiblement les circonstances l'en empêchaient.

La réunion entre le Gouvernement Magique d'Amérique le S.H.I.E.L.D. terminée, Fury et sa garde avait été congédiée. Natasha s'était dépêchée de se lever pour suivre le Directeur, planifiant sûrement déjà tout un tas de choses dans sa petite tête rousse. Juste avant de franchir la porte, elle s'était tournée vers son partenaire de toujours, mais Clint était resté assis à sa place, attendant patiemment qu'il ne reste plus que le Président Graham, Harry et les personnes concernées.

« Clint ? » Avait demandé Natasha d'une voix incertaine.

L'Agent s'était sentit mal l'espace d'un instant. Cela faisait des années qu'il connaissait la russe et il aurait vraiment voulu la mettre dans la confidence, mais il savait aussi qu'elle respecterait toujours la hiérarchie et tout particulièrement Fury. Or l'homme était devenu l'ennemi numéro un du clan qu'il avait rejoint. Il n'avait d'autre choix que de couper les ponts avec elle. Pour Loki, pour Harry et pour Fenrir. Un seul regard suffit pour que la rousse comprenne qu'ils n'étaient plus le duo talentueux et exceptionnel, ils n'étaient désormais plus que Natasha et Clint. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Steve avait mis plus de temps à partir. Il voulait montrer qu'il ne faisait plus partie du S.H.I.E.L.D. mais il n'était pas dupe non plus, il n'était pas concerné par ce qui allait suivre. Il lança un simplement hochement de tête vers le Président Magique, Harry et enfin Tony, comme pour leur assurer de son soutien à l'avenir. Le Président Graham avait fait signe à l'un de ses gardes, afin qu'il ordonne immédiatement à une équipe d'Aurors de se rendre près de la maison de Lord Potter, pour assurer la protection de son fils, de son filleul et d'Andromeda Black.

Tony et Bruce n'avaient également pas bougé de leurs sièges, tout comme Thor qui cependant était resté pour faire la connaissance de cet homme qui avait compté pour son frère, sans se douter de ce qui allait lui être dit. Avant même qu'il ne puisse parler toutefois, Harry se tourna vers Clint en lui demandant si le Dieu du Tonnerre était digne de confiance.

Malgré tous les mots que Loki avait eu sur la lenteur d'esprit de son frère, celui-ci n'avait pas pris la question du sorcier comme une offense. Il avait semblé au contraire comprendre qu'il passait une sorte de vérification et que quelque chose de grave se passait. Il ne fit aucune remarque et se contenta de croiser ses bras épais contre sa poitrine.

Les deux autres Avengers avaient voulu défendre leur confrère, certain que Thor choisirait toujours son frère et la justice, mais Clint les devança :

« Oui, j'ai vérifié. On peut lui faire confiance. »

« Bien. »

Le sorcier se leva enfin et les enfants de Loki se redressèrent avec lui.

« Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà été présentés en bonne et due forme, mais laissez-moi vous présenter vos neveux : Fenrir et Jörmungandr Lokison. Je suis moi-même Harry James Potter-Black-Peverell, connu également sous le nom d'Hadrian Black depuis mon déménagement aux États-Unis. Je suis, le compagnon de Loki Laufeyson. »

Il ne prit qu'une rapide respiration avant de l'annoncer à Thor. Le Dieu du Tonnerre écarquilla comiquement des yeux, mais il fut coupé quand Harry continua, s'adressa cette fois à tout le monde.

« Plus tôt ce matin, le Dieu-Roi d'Asgard, Odin Borson est apparu en Angleterre, après la cérémonie de mariage de Luna Lovegood et Ginevra Molly Weasley, désormais Lovegood. Il a attaqué l'ensemble des invités présents dès son arrivée, sans aucune raison. Loki nous a protégé, Brynleifr, Fenrir, Jörmungandr et moi-même, ne se laissant pas le temps de mettre un bouclier assez efficace pour lui-même. Odin en a profité pour le kidnapper. Nous supposons qu'ils sont déjà retournés sur Asgard à cause de l'énergie arc-en-ciel qui les a engloutis et qui doit donc être le fameux Bifröst. »

Harry inspira profondément.

« Odin Borson n'ayant annoncé aucune raison derrière ses actes, je compte me rendre sur Asgard pour obtenir des explications et ramener mon compagnon si jamais il s'avère que le traitement qu'il reçoit est injustifié. »

Le silence tomba dans la pièce. Le Président Graham fut le premier à le rompre alors que sa chaise raclait le sol.

« Cette affaire est bien plus importante que je ne le pensais. Si nous avons affaire au Roi d'Asgard, je ne peux pas décider seul, même avec le Conseil, d'envoyer ou non des renforts. Je vais convoquer la Confédération Internationale pour que nous puissions discuter de la marche à suivre. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous attendiez la décision que nous prendrons Lord Potter, mais j'espère que nous pourrons vous envoyer des renforts à temps. » Déclara l'homme avant de serrer l'épaule d'Harry en lui assurant de son propre soutien, et de quitter la pièce, son secrétaire la baguette déjà agitée pour écrire les lettres qui demanderait le rassemblement des sorciers de la Confédération.

Thor était en état de choc. Son père… Son père avait attaqué des Midgardiens sans raison, pour capturer son frère, qui était au passage toujours bien vivant… Il n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Odin ne ferait jamais une telle chose de son plein gré ! Il… Il devait être contrôlé, soumis à un quelconque sortilège… Cela ne pouvait être autrement ! Le Dieu du Tonnerre en était persuadé !

Harry lui, avait fixé son regard sur le frère de son compagnon. Peu importe ce que Thor croirait, il n'avait pas le temps d'essayer de le convaincre. À vrai dire il était heureux d'être tombé sur lui, car il comptait lui demander son aide maintenant qu'il l'avait sous la main, pour se rendre sur Asgard. Il aurait pu demander son aide à Hel, la jeune femme aurait tout de suite accepté, Harry n'en n'avait aucun doute, mais il n'était pas sûr qu'elle puisse se rendre sur Asgard ou y envoyer des gens, puisqu'elle était censée en avoir été bannie à cause de cette prophétie idiote, qui relatait un évènement qui s'appelait… Ragnarök s'il ne se trompait pas.

Les enfants de Loki avaient tant souffert à cause de cela, rien que pour cela il avait envie de latter le cul de chaque Asgardien qui existait ! Et plus particulièrement de ceux qui y avaient crus au point de faire du mal aux enfants de Loki, mais aussi à Loki lui-même. Le Dieu devait avoir vécu des horreurs pour le comprendre si bien. C'était malheureux à dire, mais Harry était persuadé que c'était la vérité et il ne rêvait que d'une chose, venger son compagnon.

« Thor, fils d'Odin. Accepteras-tu de nous aider ? » Arriva finalement à demander Harry.

Tony et Bruce se redressèrent, ils comptaient bien eux-aussi faire partis de cette entreprise ! Ils s'étaient pris d'amitié pour Harry, ils aimaient se considérés comme des Oncles pour Brynleifr et ils espéraient commencer à grandir sur Loki, pour qu'ils puissent bientôt eux-aussi être considérés comme ses amis – ils pensaient déjà l'être, mais le Dieu de la Ruse semblait réticent à l'admettre de son côté.

Tous les regards se tournèrent donc vers Thor et ce dernier fronça les sourcils, sa décision déjà prise.

_**A suivre…** _

**°0o0°**

Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre de terminé !

Un peu plus donc de la confrontation entre Fury et Graham, mais également le début de l'opération de sauvetage de Loki, par Harry et ses amis. Pour l'instant, Fenrir, Jörmungandr, Bruce et Tony. Est-ce que Thor se joindra à la fête ? Sinon quel sera leur plan d'action ? Auront-ils besoin d'un plan B ? Mdr je me donne l'impression de vous faire un trailer x)

Non plus sérieusement, la suite au prochain chapitre évidemment, et petite information que je vous rappelle (même si je l'avais déjà dit plus haut) : je suis en vacances en Angleterre du 8 Août au 20 Août au soir, donc pour les chapitres du 13 ou du 20 (l'un ou l'autre, ou les deux) je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir vous les poster.

Je vais essayer de les écrire avant de partir, mais je veux aussi faire mes Nuits du FoF qui commencent malheureusement à s'accumuler et ce n'est pas bien ! Donc je ne suis pas sûre d'arriver à vous faire ce ou ces chapitres en toute honnêteté.

Bref, à bientôt mes petits sorciers !

_Une review ou un sort !_


	24. Partie III – V : Voyager jusqu'à Asgard

**Disclaimer**  : Harry Potter appartient à J. , Avengers appartient à licence Marvel et je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire (ou alors on ne m'a pas prévenu lol)

 **Bêta**  : Nemesis527 (un gros merci à elle !)

 **Rating**  : T

 **Genre**  : Romance, Emotional Comfort, Feeling Alone, Implied Torture

 **Crossover**  : Harry Potter & Avengers

 **Warning**  : Saga Harry Potter (post canon) + Univers Marvel

 **Pairing**  : Loki x Harry

Bonjour petits  **sorciers**  !

Enfin rentré de ces longues vacances en Angleterre, qui étaient vraiment géniales (bien que nous ayons eu un attentat le jour où nous sommes allé retrouver une certaine personne qui se reconnaitra xP) et un loupé de vol au dernier moment (à cause d'un car Londres-Aéroport très en tard et qui a mis le double du temps pour arriver) donc les vacances ne se sont pas finis sur la meilleure note…

Mais nous avons faits bon nombre de photos malgré tout et pas mal de sorties également ! Notamment les Studios de Warner Bros qui étaient vachement sympas x) (avec un mec de la sécurité qui nous a dit qu'il adorait la France pendant qu'il fouillait nos sacs mdr)

Bon, sinon ce chapitre arrive un peu en retard et désolé pour cela… Mais j'ai vraiment tenté de le poster à temps ! Seulement mon ordinateur a refusé de marcher donc impossible d'écrire… Donc j'ai pris du retard… Vous me pardonnez n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira évidemment !

Allez, bonne lecture :)

**°0o0°**

_**Partie III – V : Voyager jusqu'à Asgard** _

**…**

_« Thor, fils d'Odin. Accepteras-tu de nous aider ? » Arriva finalement à demander Harry._

_Tony et Bruce se redressèrent, ils comptaient bien eux-aussi faire partie de cette entreprise ! Ils s'étaient pris d'amitié pour Harry, ils aimaient se considérer comme des Oncles pour Brynleifr et ils espéraient commencer à grandir sur Loki, pour qu'ils puissent bientôt eux-aussi être considérés comme ses amis – ils pensaient déjà l'être, mais le Dieu de la Ruse semblait réticent à l'admettre de son côté._

_Tous les regards se tournèrent donc vers Thor et ce dernier fronça les sourcils, sa décision déjà prise._

Le Dieu du Tonnerre se leva de son siège, son fidèle marteau en main. Il laissa son regard courir sur les différentes personnes présentes autour de cette table, des personnes qui étaient prêtes à aller sauver Loki à tout prix, ou presque. Une vague de contentement grandit en lui en réalisant que son frère avait enfin lui-aussi trouvé des compagnons d'armes et de vie. Le Dieu aux pouvoirs magiques avait toujours été seul, différent des autres, n'arrivant à se mêler à ses Frères Asgardiens.

Thor n'y avait jamais fait attention à vrai dire. Il avait toujours cru que c'était Loki lui-même qui créait cette distance entre lui et le reste du monde. Il avait essayé de l'intégrer à son propre groupe, mais cela n'avait pas marché. Il avait alors pensé qu'il fallait que Loki change pour être accepté, et il avait tenté de le pousser à être quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas.

Il était encore bien stupide à l'époque et ses actes n'avaient faits qu'éloigner encore plus son frère de lui. Il s'en voulait d'avoir agi ainsi, il se rendait compte aujourd'hui qu'il n'aurait jamais dû se comporter ainsi avec Loki. Il voulait s'excuser, lui présenter ses excuses, lui dire que peu importe ce qu'il était, magicien ou guerrier, rusé ou courageux, réfléchi ou fonceur, il l'aimerait toujours… Il était son seul et unique frère ! Et même s'il en avait eu d'autres, il ne pouvait pas y en avoir deux comme Loki.

Il voulait aussi demander à son frère la raison de cette mise en scène. Pourquoi avait-il simulé sa mort ? Thor craignait que la réponse soit le manque de confiance que le Dieu de la ruse avait envers lui… Il redoutait par-dessus tout de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur d'un membre de sa famille… Peu importe les manipulations de Loki et ses tentatives de l'évincer du trône, Loki était et resterait son frère. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, il savait au fond de lui qu'il pouvait et pourrait toujours compter sur lui. Et il s'en voudrait pour le reste de sa vie si jamais Loki ne ressentait pas la même chose vis-à-vis de lui.

« Je vous mènerais à Asgard. » Déclara finalement le Dieu, sa voix confiante et forte faisant écho dans la pièce. « Je ne peux pas croire que mon père fasse de telles choses… Je dois le voir de mes propres yeux. Mais par-dessus tout, je veux aider mon frère. »

Harry sourit d'appréciation. Loki n'avait jamais menti sur le cœur de Thor et il était heureux, autant pour leur mission que pour son compagnon, de voir que ce dernier ne s'était pas trompé. Il était dommage que Loki n'ait jamais cru être digne d'avoir cette place dans le cœur loyal du Dieu, mais son compagnon avait autant de problème de confiance en lui qu'Harry en avait. Une autre raison pour laquelle ils se comprenaient si bien. Loki n'était arrogant que de ses capacités magiques, mais dès que cela touchait les sentiments, il était aussi effrayé que lui.

« Merci. » Dit Harry, ses yeux brillants d'une puissante sincérité.  _Merci d'être là pour lui_.

Thor gonfla sa poitrine, stupidement fier d'avoir été reconnu fiable par le compagnon de son frère. Prenant la tête du convoi, il sortit de la salle de réunion, souhaitant une longue vie à la gorgone du tableau. Les employés du Ministère se retournèrent sur le bruit que faisait Thor, mais ils ne lui accordèrent guère plus qu'un coup d'œil. Avec toutes les créatures qu'ils voyaient défilés ici, ce n'était certainement pas un grand blond bruyant qui allait les empêcher de vaquer de leurs occupations.

« Il nous faut un endroit grand, découvert et sans interférences extérieures ! » S'exclama le Dieu, ayant quitté cette attitude studieuse et concentrée qui ne lui ressemblait pas habituellement.

Cela lui arrivait évidemment parfois de se poser et de réfléchir, mais cela faisait tant d'années qu'il fonçait dans le tas en se contentant de balancer son marteau, qu'il avait du mal à briser cette habitude. Qu'à cela ne tienne, les alliés n'étaient-ils pas là justement pour protéger ses arrières ?

« Une plaine quoi. » Déclara Clint nonchalamment.

« JARVIS, quelle est le lieu dégagé et de préférence isolé le plus proche ? » Demanda Tony dans son oreillette, sa valise fermement tenue dans sa main.

Harry ne prêta pas attention à la réponse de l'ordinateur, il réfléchissait plutôt à un problème qui allait se poser et auquel il n'avait pas pensé avant.

Hel avait été bannie d'Asgard, et pour cette raison, il avait préféré tenter sa chance en premier avec Thor pour se rendre dans l'autre royaume. Cependant elle n'était pas la seule à ne pas être autorisée de séjour sur Asgard… Fenrir et Jörmungandr ne pourraient peut-être pas passer eux-aussi…

Ils pourraient peut-être forcer le passage une fois sur place, pour leur permettre de les rejoindre, mais ils ne pourraient pas les accompagner tout de suite… Fenrir et Jor' n'allaient pas être heureux de l'entendre, il le savait. Mais peut-être s'en doutaient-ils déjà ?

Harry soupira, passant une main sur son visage, comme s'il espérait que ce geste effacerait entièrement sa fatigue et les problèmes qui se profilaient à l'horizon. Les choses ne pouvaient-elles pas être simples pour une fois ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas vivre sans qu'une menace plane au-dessus d'eux ?

« Harry ? » Demanda Bruce en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Nous ne sommes même pas encore partis et pourtant nous sommes déjà submergés… » Déclara le jeune homme en soupirant.

Il voulait juste serrer Brynleifr dans ses bras, maintenant. Il voulait que Loki les tienne tous les deux, installés dans le salon de leur maison. Il voulait voir devant eux Clint et Fenrir plongés dans leur propre monde, Jor' en train de paresser à côté d'eux, Hel plongée dans un livre dans un fauteuil, Sleipnir gambader dans le jardin comme si rien d'autre ne comptait. Tony et Bruce arriverait plus tard pour le dîner et peut-être que Thor serait avec eux… C'était sa vision parfaite du paradis, mais elle semblait lui être inaccessible.

« Prenons les choses une à la fois. » Lui dit Bruce avec sagesse et la confiance du scientifique gagna Harry qui sentit une partie du poids de ses problèmes s'alléger.

Harry lui donna un sourire de remerciement et avant qu'il ne sorte dans le monde moldu, il s'arrêta devant la porte du M.A.C.U.S.A.

« Fenrir et Jor' ne pourront pas nous accompagner. » Déclara-t-il sans préambule.

Le serpent ne dit ni ne siffla quoi que ce soit. Il se contenta de resserrer la prise qu'il avait sur le corps d'Harry, comme pour le mettre au défi d'essayer de le séparer de lui.

Fenrir cependant paraissait furieux de cette déclaration. Clint était surpris qu'Harry refuse l'aide des deux enfants de Loki alors qu'elle serait plus que bienvenue…

Tony et Bruce pensaient tout comme Clint que cela ne ressemblait pas au jeune homme, mais ils comprirent plus rapidement qu'il y avait une raison derrière cela.

« Je veux sauver mon père tout autant que toi ! » Rugit Fenrir, véritablement mécontent des paroles de celui qu'il appelait « belle-mère » pour le taquiner.

Ce fut cependant Thor qui comprit les raisons d'Harry, avant même que ce dernier ne puisse s'expliquer.

« Tu penses que l'entrée d'Asgard leur sera refusée ? »

Harry soupira en hochant la tête, arrêtant les grondements de Fenrir.

« Ils en ont été bannis. Rien ne dit qu'ils pourront passer… Et on ne sait pas ce qui pourrait arriver dans le cas contraire. Je ne peux pas leur faire courir ce risque. On peut toujours essayer d'ouvrir le passage après et de leur permettre de nous rejoindre, mais… Sans certitudes je ne les mettrais pas en danger inutilement. »

Jor' desserra la prise qu'il avait sur sa belle-mère. Tout comme Fenrir, il était frustré par cette nouvelle, il voulait les accompagner pour sauver Loki, pour protéger Harry. Mais il savait également écouter et il savait que le sorcier avait raison… On leur refuserait peut-être à eux-aussi l'entrée d'Asgard, mais eux avait été bannis du royaume… Qui sait ce qui pourrait leur arriver s'ils tentaient d'y pénétrer ?

Il n'y avait pas pensé, trop concentré sur le besoin de se rendre dans là-bas. Il n'était pas du genre à sauter dans l'action comme son Oncle Thor ou comme Harry, mais la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient – dans laquelle leur père se trouvait – les forçait à agir rapidement. Au point où ils oubliaient les dangers auxquels ils pouvaient faire face à cause de leur imprudence.

Harry avait à cœur leur sécurité et il y avait heureusement pensé, leur épargnant peut-être la plus douloureuse expérience de leur vie… Car qui sait ce qu'Odin avait mis en place pour les empêcher de monter à Asgard et «  _empêcher_  » ainsi le Ragnarök ? Jor' était persuadé que le Dieu-Roi d'Asgard n'avait plus toute sa tête, peut-être à cause de cette prophétie justement ? À moins qu'il n'ait jamais été sain d'esprit.

« Alors quoi ? » Grogna Fenrir. « On doit juste attendre que vous vouliez bien nous envoyer notre taxi ? »

Il ne tenterait pas de convaincre Harry de les emmener, il savait que ce ne serait pas raisonnable, tout particulièrement quand même lui n'était pas certain de sa sécurité lors de ce voyage. Il agissait ainsi plus par dépit. Fenrir n'avait jamais été doué pour être celui qui attend. Il était fait pour l'action, pas pour être passif. Il était frustré de ne pas pouvoir servir à quelque chose.

« Je préfèrerais que vous rentriez à la maison. Ce n'est pas que je ne fais pas confiance aux Aurors du Président Graham. Je suis même sûr qu'ils sont très compétents mais… »

« Mais tu ne penses pas qu'ils puissent gérer un Dieu si l'un d'entre eux se présentait devant eux ? » Proposa Clint en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Une sueur froide l'avait traversé quand Harry avait dit que Fenrir pourrait être blessé uniquement à cause du voyage. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas retenir son amant dans un combat, ni le protéger, il était après tout parfaitement capable de le faire. Mais si jamais Fenrir se trouvait en difficulté, il y avait toujours cette infime chance que lui ou quelqu'un d'autre puisse lui venir en aide. Cependant le voir risquer d'être estropié par quelque chose contre lequel aucun d'entre eux n'aurait rien pu faire, l'avait véritablement effrayé.

« C'est surtout Fury qui m'inquiète en vérité. » Avoua Harry.

Il n'aimait pas montrer que Fury l'affectait autant. Il avait fait face à Voldemort, il avait à peine tremblé de peur face à Odin – il avait eu peur pour les autres, pas pour lui, dans les deux cas – mais le Directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D. continuait de hanter ses cauchemars bien plus efficacement que son ancienne Némésis. Peut-être à cause du fait que Fury n'avait eu aucune raison de s'acharner ainsi sur lui, qu'il l'avait fait torturer juste pour son plaisir glauque.

Là où Voldemort avait eu au moins un objectif, une raison derrière tout ça. Ce n'était pas plus réconfortant, mais Harry pouvait espérer que s'il n'avait pas été l'Élu de cette prophétie, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait jamais tenté de le tuer aussi passionnément. Alors que dans tous les scénarios possibles, le fait que Fury s'en prenne à lui restait une possibilité toujours non-négligeable.

Cependant, en dehors de sa propre peur de l'homme, Fury restait réellement un pion incontrôlable sur l'échiquier et prédire son prochain mouvement n'était pas aussi simple qu'il n'y paraissait. Peut-être surestimait-il l'homme, mais il ne préférait pas le sous-estimer, pas en sachant ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il avait également des moyens et plus d'esprit que Voldemort pour agir. C'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'il lui faisait aussi peur ?

Fenrir grogna à la mention de l'homme. Il ne l'aimait pas. Dès qu'il avait su ce qu'il avait fait subir à Harry, une information qu'il ne devait en réalité qu'à Clint, il l'avait haï de tout son être, comme il avait haï les moldus qui avaient élevé dans la violence, le petit garçon gentil et bienveillant qu'il avait rencontré il y a des années. Le loup au fond de lui avait ardemment souhaité retourner à sa nature cruelle et sanguinaire en allant vider cet homme de son sang.

Et on ne pouvait pas dire que la première impression face à face qu'il avait eu de lui avait aidé à refouler ces sentiments. Cette pourriture avait regardé son Alpha comme s'il n'était rien d'autre qu'une souris sur laquelle il allait pouvoir s'amuser avec un plaisir sadique. Il avait tenté de faire emprisonner de nouveau un innocent, juste pour lui mettre la main dessus ! Il était même allé jusqu'à suggérer qu'Harry lui soit livré pour qu'il soit étudié comme un misérable rat de laboratoire, disséqué pour la « science » et la sérénité des bonnes petites gens.

Sans personne pour le retenir, la tête de Fury ne serait déjà plus rattachée à son corps en ce moment-même. Peut-être serait-il également mort, mais il n'aurait eu aucun regret, ni aucun remord. Cet homme ne méritait que ça : la mort, et de la plus horrible des façons. Fenrir savait que Jor' et Loki, pour ne citer qu'eux l'auraient applaudit pour ses actes, au lieu de le condamner. Harry n'aurait rien dit, mais Fenrir était persuadé qu'il aurait vu du soulagement dans son regard.

Peut-être pourrait-il profiter de l'absence d'Harry pour le venger ? Le sorcier risquait cependant de s'en vouloir s'il décédait à cause de cela… Cruel dilemme.

« Comment allons-nous faire pour savoir quand nous rendre dans votre clairière dans ce cas-là ? »

« Nous avons uniquement besoin d'un endroit dégagé car Heimdall n'a pas l'adresse précise de notre emplacement, si on ne l'appelle pas. » Déclara Thor. « Si jamais nous savons où vous trouver, vous n'avez pas besoin de rester là-bas. »

Jor' siffla un soupir. Il aurait voulu lui-aussi accompagner Harry, mais il savait que cela pourrait en effet s'avérer dangereux. Ils allaient devoir se contenter de protéger leur petit frère pour alléger la conscience du sorcier. Le fait qu'ils allaient réussir à soulager Harry de cette inquiétude était cependant une forte preuve de confiance et pour rien au monde il ne voudrait la briser. Il allait s'enquérir de sa mission et repousser n'importe quel danger.

Le serpent infini du Ragnarök glissa doucement des épaules d'Harry et étendit son corps vers son frère. Fenrir comprit qu'il n'avait vraiment pas le choix et que l'attente commençait dès maintenant. Il attrapa le corps souple et flexible de Jor' pour lui permettre de s'installer sur lui, croisant ensuite les bras sur sa poitrine tout en fronçant les sourcils, une image claire de son mécontentement.

« Merci Fenrir, Jor'. » Sourit Harry, faisant soupirer le loup.

L'animal en lui ne pouvait rien refuser à son Alpha, mais l'humain qu'il était aussi ne pourrait jamais vraiment dire non à Harry.

Clint sourit avec amusement et arracha un rapide baiser à son amant.

« Je vais prendre soin de lui pour toi, ne t'inquiète pas. » Répliqua l'archer en molestant une fesse ferme et musclée.

Fenrir laissa un grognement s'échapper du fond de sa gorge, envoyant des frissons dans la chair de l'Avengers, mais il dut s'éloigner à regret du corps qui le tentait tant, pour suivre ses amis qui se dirigeaient déjà vers la sortie. Il lança une dernière fois vers les deux enfants de Loki :

« On aura fini avant même que vous ne vous en rendiez compte. Occupez-vous plutôt d'aller devenir complètement gaga devant Bryn' ! »

Harry et Bruce gloussèrent en entendant Clint crier cela à un ancien Mangemort réputé pour son caractère sanguinaire, tout en sachant que Fenrir devenait en effet une grosse peluche câline avec Brynleifr, même s'il était déjà bien docile avec Clint ou le reste de la famille. Tony lui préféra exprimer son amusement de manière plus forte en éclatant véritablement de rire.

Thor se tourna vers l'Homme de Fer avec confusion et le génie ne put résister en posant sa main sur son épaule et en lui révélant sur le ton de la confidence :

« Ne t'inquiète pas Point Break, tu deviendras toi aussi complètement idiot quand tu  _le_ rencontreras. » Déclara-t-il d'une voix sombre de promesses terrifiantes.

« Tony, arrête d'effrayer Thor. » Soupira Bruce en secouant la tête devant les bêtises de son ami et collègue.

**oOo**

Harry se demanda s'il apprendrait un jour qu'il était voué à ne jamais voir le plan A se concrétiser.

Son tout premier plan A fut mis en place pour échapper à Dudley et à ses amis méchants avec lui. Il avait fini couvert de bleus et laissé par terre dans un coin du jardin.

Il eut également un plan A pour obtenir l'affection – ou du moins un soupçon d'affection – de la part de Pétunia et Vernon. Il y eut ensuite des plans B et C, mais il s'arrêta avant d'avoir tenté toutes les lettres de l'alphabet.

Un autre plan A fut mis en œuvre pour prouver à son oncle et à sa tante qu'il n'était pas aussi idiot et stupide qu'ils le répétaient sans cesse. Le plan B fut avorté avant même d'avoir vu le jour quand Vernon le frappa jusqu'à l'évanouissement parce qu'il avait ramené une meilleure note que Dudley.

Il y eu d'autres plans A, d'autres objectifs, comme celui de faire comprendre à un adulte qu'il n'était pas heureux chez lui, celui de trouver une autre famille qui voudrait bien de lui, celui de se faire des amis, etc.

Son arrivée dans le monde des sorciers n'avait pas donné plus de réussite à ses plans A, au contraire. Sa seule chance de survie était d'enchaîner les plans le plus vite possible, car ils finissaient tous par échouer. S'il loupait le coche, quelqu'un finissait par mourir…

Après la guerre, il eut l'audace de vouloir un autre plan A, un plan au bout duquel il finirait heureux et avec une famille. Avec ce qu'il découvrit à Gringotts, il crut bien que cet objectif était voué à l'échec. Mais il avait rencontré Loki, il avait adopté sa famille comme la sienne, il avait trouvé des amis, il avait même eu un bébé ! Mais il avait dû passer de nouveau par de nombreux plans – qu'il s'en rende compte ou non – pour arriver à ce résultat.

La prochaine étape était d'être enfin en paix, mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne donnait plus de lettres à ses plans dans ce domaine-là. Il se contentait de faire face aux problèmes un à la fois.

Alors quand ils décidèrent de se rendre à Asgard pour libérer Loki, Harry aurait dû se douter que rien ne se passerait comme prévu. Il aurait dû le savoir et prévenir immédiatement les autres. Toutefois le fait que Fenrir et Jor' ne les accompagnent pas était déjà une entorse au plan A, il s'était donc dit qu'ils auraient peut-être un peu de répit. Mais il n'en fut rien.

Au moment où Thor demanda à Heimdall de les transporter jusqu'à Asgard, tout se passa bien dans un premier temps. Puis Harry sentit un tiraillement au niveau de sa poitrine, comme si quelqu'un était en train de le pousser du chemin. Par réflexe il attrapa la personne la plus proche de lui, essayant de se retenir. Cependant il n'était visiblement pas le seul à être expulser du Bifröst… Harry ne put que discerner les flots d'injures provenant des bouches de Tony et Clint, mais il ne doutait pas de ce qui leur arrivait à tous.

Son corps heurta sans grâce aucune le sol et il sentit sa tête entrer en collision avec une surface plane, envoyant des vagues de douleurs dans son crâne. Il lui fallut un moment pour arriver à se redresser et pour pouvoir observer son environnement. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut le sol dur de pierre sur lequel il se trouvait, ainsi que la fine couche de sable qui semblait le recouvrir.

Il tourna la tête et fut accueilli par la vision d'un Tony Stark vraisemblablement en pleine forme, mais en train de faire les cents pas en tentant d'appeler son IA malgré le voyage inter-dimensionnel qu'ils venaient de faire. Harry fut un instant impressionné par la conviction du génie que son ordinateur pourrait finir par communiquer avec lui s'il continuait d'essayer.

« Tony ? » Gémit-il faiblement, sa tête lui donnant toujours l'impression qu'il n'était pas aussi stable qu'il le voudrait.

« Enfin réveillé ? » Marmonna le génie milliardaire, alors que sa foulée s'allongeait, en lui épargnant à peine un coup d'œil.

Harry se redressa tant bien que mal, ne s'offusquant pas de l'aide inexistante de son ami. Il voyait bien qu'il était frustré et que la situation le dépassait, il n'arrivait pas à calmer son anxiété et il réagissait donc comme il l'avait toujours fait : en se plongeant dans son esprit pour tenter de trouver une solution.

Le sorcier chassa l'attitude impolie de Tony d'un revers de main dédaigneux. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de paniquer.

Il se concentra plutôt sur leur environnement, cependant il n'y avait pas grand-chose à regarder. Le paysage était fait de pierres, de roches et de montagnes, dans une même palette de couleurs grises et sombres. Il ne savait pas dans lequel des neufs royaumes ils se trouvaient, mais du peu de la mythologie nordique sur laquelle il avait fait des recherches, il pouvait se situer soit à Helheim, Nilfheim, Svartalfheim ou Muspellheim.

Les deux premiers étaient cependant le moins probable car on disait que ces deux mondes étaient recouvert d'une brume éternelle. Cependant entre réalité et légende, plusieurs mondes pouvaient exister et il ne préférait pas s'avancer à ce sujet. Si jamais il avait eu le choix, il aurait préféré qu'il s'agisse du royaume de Hel, mais il ne ressentait pas l'étrange frisson de la mort qui semblait toujours entourer la jeune femme.

Harry eut beau chercher un signe de vie dans l'horizon, celui-ci restait désert. Se résignant, il soupira :

« Bon, on est vraiment dans la merde cette fois… ! » Il haussa les épaules, ayant depuis longtemps pris l'habitude des situations qui ne se passaient jamais comme prévues. « Il ne nous reste plus qu'à avancer. »

« Tu sais où aller ? » Demanda sceptiquement Tony.

Le pauvre milliardaire avait toujours pu compter sur sa technologie ou sur un allié. Perdu au milieu d'un royaume dont ils ne connaissaient même pas le nom et les dangers, il était complètement perdu. Heureusement qu'Harry était avec lui et savait comment gérer ce genre de situations précaires.

« Non, mais on n'arrivera à rien si on reste plantés là. Rester statique est bien plus dangereux. Donc en avant. »

L'Homme de Fer soupira de dépit et emboita le pas à son ami, sa main toujours portée à son oreillette en une vaine tentative de se réconforter et d'obtenir l'aide qu'il désirait tant.

**oOo**

Loki était un homme fier, malgré tout ce qu'on disait sur lui et sur ses manières lâches. Il refusait toujours de montrer ses faiblesses à ses ennemis et préféraient mentir et parader que de se soumettre. Il n'était pas le Dieu de la Ruse pour rien.

Toutefois, quand il sentit le lien entre lui et son compagnon se raccourcir de manière significative, il prit peur. Son visage perdit les quelques rares couleurs qui lui restaient. Ses mains se mirent à trembler au point où il dut les serrer pour que ce soit moins visible. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il eut soudain le regard d'un homme hanté par la peur. Sa lèvre inférieure se retrouva prisonnière de ses dents alors qu'il tentait de réprimer un gémissement douloureux.

Il avait l'impression que son corps se déchirait, bien plus efficacement que sous les coups d'Odin, alors que la possibilité qu'Harry vienne à sa rescousse et finisse à sa place, se jouait dans son esprit. Il ne voulait pas que son aimé arrive à Asgard, seul ou non, ils ne pourraient rien faire contre le Dieu-Roi. Il ne voulait pas voir Harry dans un état semblable ou pire que le sien ! Il ne méritait pas ça, il ne devait pas subir le tourment d'Odin… Non…

Loki se plia en deux, comme si la douleur d'imaginer qu'Harry soit torturé était physique. Il sentit des larmes se former aux coins des yeux, son front appuyé contre le sol humide et froid, alors que ses bras étaient solidement attachés dans son dos, faisant constamment souffrir ses épaules.

Odin le regarda soudain changer d'attitude en fronçant les sourcils. Loki n'avait rien cédé depuis qu'il était dans sa prison, et d'un coup il donnait l'impression qu'une main invisible tentait de lui arracher le cœur ? Quelque chose était en train de se passer, cela ne faisait aucun doute pour l'homme. Il abandonna là son  _fils_  adoptif et remonta dans la salle du trône.

Les Entités Supérieures devaient être de son côté car moins d'une minute après un envoyé d'Heimdall vint le trouver pour le prévenir que son fils, Thor, se trouvait sur le chemin de la maison, et qu'il était accompagné de plusieurs humains. Le Gardien du Bifröst précisa aussi dans son message qu'il avait reconnu le Midgardien que son fils était descendu sauver dans le royaume des Hommes.

Le Dieu-Roi n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps sur la décision qu'il devait prendre. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui que ce Midgardien ne venait pas en ami et même s'il ne le craignait pas, il n'avait pas le temps d'être dérangé par ces histoires. Il avait besoin de davantage de temps pour briser Loki et ce sous-être allait lui en faire perdre. Sa réponse fut donc claire et concise :

« Interdisez l'entrée d'Asgard à tous visiteurs extérieurs ! »

Le messager ne se posa pas plus de questions que ça et il se contenta de partir livrer les ordres à Heimdall. Toutefois le temps qu'il arrive au pont, Thor avait eu le temps d'arriver ! Malheureusement le Gardien avait entendu son Roi et en avait appliqué les directives. Le Dieu du Tonnerre fut donc le seul à apparaître sur le Pont Arc-en-Ciel.

Il regarda autour de lui, espérant voir ses amis malgré le fait qu'il sache déjà qu'ils n'étaient pas arrivés avec lui… Furieux, il se tourna vers l'homme qui l'avait vu grandir, exigeant des réponses.

« Que cela signifie-t-il ?! »

« Ce sont les ordres du Roi. Les étrangers n'ont pas droit de séjour sur Asgard. »

**oOo**

Clint regarda autour de lui, tournant sur lui-même sans trouver le moindre repère. Bruce à ses côtés ne voyaient pas plus de choses que lui, à part un brouillard dense et impénétrable.

L'Agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. avait presque envie de se laisser tomber à terre et de gémir piteusement. Au lieu de ça, il lança au ciel d'une voix plaintive :

« Mais on est où ?! »

_**A suivre…** _

**°0o0°**

Et Hop !

Voilà un autre chapitre terminé ! Mon ordinateur refuse réellement de me laisser écrire depuis quelques jours (je savais que j'allais devoir le changer car il bugait parfois, mais cela a empiré de manière exponentielle !) donc le chapitre est posté en retard, mais posté !

L'invasion d'Asgard n'est donc pas pour tout de suite malheureusement puisqu'ils ont été séparés… XD

Je me suis beaucoup amusé à vous voir attendre impatiemment le moment où Harry s'occuperait des fesses d'Odin, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite x)

En effet, avant il doit prendre contact avec une personne très importante, qui lui permettra vraiment de prendre Asgard d'assaut, car avouons-le-nous, ils ne seraient pas allés bien loin seulement cinq… Même s'il y avait un Dieu, un sorcier, un homme en armure, un géant vert et un archer dans le groupe. Ils peuvent faire de nombreux miracles, mais seuls contre toute une armée… ? On va se calmer mdr

Ils ont agis sur un coup de tête et Odin n'a eu aucun mal à juste leur refuser l'entrée de son Royaume, mais en même temps il ne se doute pas qu'il vient de leur donner également l'occasion de réfléchir vraiment à leur prochain mouvement x)

Sinon, vous voulez spéculer sur la personne qu'Harry va rencontrer ?

Bref, à bientôt mes petits sorciers !

_Une review ou un sort !_


	25. Partie III – VI : Svartalfheim

**Disclaimer**  : Harry Potter appartient à J. , Avengers appartient à licence Marvel et je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire (ou alors on ne m'a pas prévenu lol)

 **Bêta**  : Nemesis527 (un gros merci à elle !)

 **Rating**  : T

 **Genre**  : Romance, Emotional Comfort, Feeling Alone, Implied Torture

 **Crossover**  : Harry Potter & Avengers

 **Warning**  : Saga Harry Potter (post canon) + Univers Marvel

 **Pairing**  : Loki x Harry

Hello mes petits sorciers !

Tout d'abord, je vous retrouve à la fin du chapitre, pour une petite annonce qui vous intéressera peut-être ? Qui sait ? mdr

Revenons maintenant à nos moutons… à nos Avengers… à nos bonhommes qui veulent envahir Asgard… Bon vous m'avez comprise ? xD

Je tiens à préciser que le décor de Svartalfheim est entièrement basé sur des suppositions et d'éventuelles prises de vue du film « Thor 2 » mais sinon j'imagine le royaume comme je le veux et donc ne vous étonnez pas de ce que vous pourrez y découvrir ;)

Sur ce, si je vous en dis plus, je risque de vous spoiler ce chapitre, alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

**°0o0°**

_**Partie III – VI : Svartalfheim** _

**…**

Cela faisait des heures maintenant qu'ils naviguaient sur les terres stériles de la planète sur laquelle ils avaient atterrit. Harry et Tony tentaient de suivre une direction, mais l'absence de véritables repères les empêchaient de déterminer s'ils se dirigeaient vers le nord, l'est, l'ouest ou même le sud. Ils savaient juste qu'ils avaient leur point de départ dans le dos – et encore, parfois ils l'apercevaient dans le coin de l'œil, indiquant qu'ils se déportaient trop sur un côté ou sur un autre.

Tony avait pendant un instant hésité à laisser son armure de côté, mais il avait finalement décidé de lui faire reprendre sa forme de mallette, pour ne pas en user les batteries. Il ne savait pas après tout quand est-ce qu'il aurait la chance de trouver de quoi recharger son armure si jamais elle tombait à plat, et il valait mieux ne pas tenter le diable.

Le paysage qui les entourait semblait être fait d'une large palette de nuances de gris et de quelques touches noires et blanches à quelques endroits. Même le ciel paraissait terne et monochrome. Ils ne voyaient aucune plante dans l'horizon, ni aucun point d'eau, et encore moins une faune sauvage. Ils se trouvaient sur un grand plateau plat, avec quasiment aucun nivellement significatif, à l'exception de la petite falaise donnant sur un autre plateau, plus petit, sur lequel ils se trouvaient auparavant.

Plus ils avançaient et plus Harry supposait qu'ils ne se trouvaient ni sur Muspellheim, le royaume de feu, à cause du manque évident de flammes et de chaleur, ni sur Nilfheim qui était connu sous le nom de « monde de la brume » ou « monde de l'obscurité », or si le monde qu'ils foulaient n'avait pas une large gamme de couleurs, il n'en restait pas moins qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir des zones d'ombre et de lumière.

Ils n'avaient plus que deux choix entre Helheim et Svartalfheim, et le sorcier continuait d'être persuadé qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas dans le royaume de sa belle-fille, il ne faisait ni assez froid et l'air n'avait pas l'odeur de mort caractéristique qu'il devrait avoir. De plus ils n'avaient rencontré aucun fantôme ou aucun gardien des morts. Étrange tout de même pour un royaume qui leur était entièrement dédié. Ses soupçons se tournaient donc vers Svartalfheim et il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était franchement leur meilleure option.

Il savait de Loki, qu'Odin avait pris soin d'anéantir la seule race qui peuplait ce royaume, les Elfes Noirs, uniquement parce qu'un clan avait tenté de prendre le pouvoir sur Asgard. Ce clan, mené par le fameux Malekith, avait malencontreusement entraîné le reste de son peuple dans la mort, car le Dieu-Roi s'était montré sourd aux supplications des autres Elfes qui avaient réfutés leur implication dans cette guerre.

Ils avaient été anéantis par Odin sans hésitation. Tout un peuple, à cause des idées de grandeur d'une poignée d'entre eux. Et personne n'avait jamais pensé à faire tomber un tel homme de son trône. Peut-être était-ce justement à cause de la peur ? Ou les Asgardiens étaient-ils convaincus du bien fondé de leurs actions et de celles de leur Roi ? Harry pensait qu'une telle attitude était mal, mais d'un autre côté, les notions morales n'étaient pas forcément les mêmes dans ce royaume que dans le leur. Pouvait-il donc les juger pour leurs choix… ?

Oui. Car même une différence de morale ne pouvait lui faire cautionner le meurtre gratuit et encore moins le génocide. Car il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire ce qu'Odin avait fait à ce peuple. Un peuple qui n'avait certes pas les mêmes cultes que les autres royaumes, mais qui n'était pas pour autant mauvais. Le Dieu-Roi d'Asgard n'aurait jamais dû tous les exterminer à cause de la faute de quelques-uns.

Et s'ils se trouvaient bel et bien à Svartalfheim, cela signifiait également qu'ils ne pourraient jamais trouver de l'aide venant des habitants de cette planète, puisqu'ils n'existaient plus. Et Harry doutait que d'autres créatures étaient venues à leur suite, peupler le paysage aride et peu accueillant. Il allait leur falloir attendre que quelqu'un de l'extérieur vienne à leur secours. Pour autant, il ne révéla pas ses pensées à Tony, l'homme en ferait sûrement une crise de nerfs – comment ne le pourrait-il pas ? – et refuserait de s'épuiser à marcher plus longtemps. Or il leur fallait au moins trouver un abri, un endroit dont il ferait leur base, et de quoi se nourrir.

Étrangement Harry avait une main de fer sur ses émotions. À cause de la situation qui l'exigeait ou bien de ses années à se battre dans une guerre contre un puissant Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'en n'était pas sûr. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de céder maintenant. Tony était déjà à sa limite de l'acceptable – les Dieux et les Extra-terrestres, il pouvait gérer tant qu'il restait sur Terre, un endroit familier qu'il connaissait, mais se retrouver perdu dans l'espace avec de très minces chances de survie… ce n'était pas la même chose – et il devait se montrer fort pour eux deux, sinon ils seraient perdus.

Une fois cela mis au clair pour lui, le sorcier laissa ses pensées dériver vers le futur – il ne se permit pas de penser à la pire des possibilités, car cela signifierait laisser Brynleifr sans parents et il s'y refusait – et notamment vers leur prochain mouvement.

Puisque le passage vers Asgard était fermé, ils devaient trouver un autre moyen d'y entrer et Harry avait une idée pour cela.

Il se souvint du départ de Loki pour son ancien royaume, lorsqu'il était parti pour sauver son fils, Sleipnir, et aider Thor à venger leur mère. Il n'avait évidemment pas pu utiliser le Bifröst pour cela, mais il était quand même parvenu à se rendre là-bas, à travers un portail secret. Il était donc possible pour eux d'emprunter le même passage pour se rendre sur Asgard, tout comme Loki l'avait fait.

De plus, son court voyage dans le Bifröst lui avait appris un certain nombre de choses. Le pont arc-en-ciel était entièrement et uniquement fait de magie. Cela ne le surprenait qu'à moitié à vrai dire. Mais le plus important était qu'il avait réussi à  _toucher_  cette magie avec la sienne et qu'il pensait être capable de la reproduire. Soit pour forcer le Bifröst, soit pour créer un passage. Il préférait honnêtement se contenter de la deuxième possibilité, car le pont d'Asgard était sous la juridiction d'un Gardien et ce dernier devait obligatoirement avoir une emprise sur le passage pour le contrôler ainsi. Or une bataille de magie dans un transport tout aussi magique, pourrait rendre ce dernier instable et les mettre tous en danger. Harry ne voulait pas s'y risquer.

Cependant il faudrait plus que de la magie pour arriver à ses fins. Heureusement il avait avec lui un génie dans plusieurs domaines, notamment la mécanique et la technologie de manière générale. Harry était certain que Tony arriverait également à maîtriser rapidement n'importe quel sujet, surtout si c'était pour se retrouver en sécurité et non plus perdu dans un monde inconnu, seuls.

Toutefois, Harry hésitait sur leur destination. Le plus simple et le moins dangereux serait sûrement de rentrer tout simplement sur Midgard, mais ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire si jamais ils souhaitaient continuer leur mission de sauvetage… Ils s'étaient précipités et le fait qu'Heimdall n'ait eu qu'à fermer le Bifröst pour les empêcher de passer, prouvait non seulement qu'ils n'étaient pas préparés, mais aussi qu'ils n'avaient pas les moyens de s'opposer directement à Asgard. Car le Gardien du pont arc-en-ciel ne serait pas le seul Dieu dont ils croiseraient la route, lorsqu'ils iraient sauver Loki, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Ils devraient au moins faire face à Odin pendant un temps et le palais comptait sûrement son lot de gardes, tout comme la ville qui s'étendait à ses pieds.

Ils avaient pensé que Thor pourrait les introduire dans le palais et qu'ils n'auraient ensuite qu'à improviser à partir de là – sûrement auraient-ils tenté une diversion pour se séparer et partir à la recherche de Loki – mais leur plan avait été mis à mal par le fait qu'Odin refuse leur présence sur ces terres. Sans compter que le Dieu-Roi n'aurait aucun mal à s'organiser pour se préparer à leur possible arrivée.

Ils avaient mal joué leurs cartes et ils avaient perdus un atout précieux. Le danger de cette quête venait d'augmenter de manière exponentielle, tout comme le nombre d'ennemis qu'ils allaient devoir affronter. Seuls, ils ne pourraient pas y arriver… Mais ils ne pouvaient pas non plus compter sur le S.H.I.E.L.D. ou sur de simples Midgardiens car ils allaient faire face à des forces bien supérieures à tout ce qu'ils avaient pu connaître jusque-là. Les Sorciers n'étaient malheureusement pas une option également. Malgré le soutien du Président Graham, ni lui ni aucune autre communauté ne pourrait envoyer leur peuple à leur perte, pour un seul homme, un seul prisonnier qui n'avait pas de réelle importance pour eux. Harry savait que ce serait trop fou pour être possible.

Leurs options s'en retrouvaient désormais extrêmement limitées… Le sorcier pensa même un instant essayer de s'infiltrer seul dans le palais, avec sa cape d'invisibilité sur le dos et son seul courage pour bouclier. Il aurait plus de chances de passer inaperçu, mais il ne connaissait pas le palais et il était immense d'après ce qui lui avait dit Loki. Et truffé d'Asgardiens et de Dieux sur qui sa magie ne serait peut-être pas aussi efficace qu'il le souhaiterait. Il n'était même pas sûr que sa cape d'invisibilité marcherait là-bas, étant donné qu'il avait toujours eu l'impression que Dumbledore pouvait voir à travers. Et si son ancien directeur avait pu le faire, pourquoi des Dieux ne le pourraient-ils pas ?

Il aurait certes moins de risques de se faire repérer, mais cela restait malgré tout trop dangereux. Et il avait appris de ses nombreuses années de problèmes, qu'agir seul était la pire chose possible, même si cela semblait une bonne idée, car il n'y avait alors personne pour surveiller tes arrières. Pendant longtemps, Harry avait tenté de repousser ses amis loin des problèmes pour éviter qu'ils soient blessés, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu s'en sortir sans eux.

Seul et isolé, le danger est toujours plus grand que notre courage. Mais ensemble, rien n'est impossible. Et cette fois, il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour se battre à ses côtés. Ses amis malheureusement ne suffiraient pas, sinon ce serait la mort assurée pour tous.

La personne qu'il pourrait le plus facilement convaincre se trouvait être les Jötnar. Le peuple de Géants de Glace était non seulement la patrie de Loki, mais ils avaient également une haine féroce contre Odin. Cependant son compagnon avait aussi cherché à les attaquer et ce ne serait pas forcément sûr pour lui, mais c'était indéniablement leur meilleure chance pour faire sortir Loki d'Asgard. Le reste risquait d'être une affaire tout aussi délicate malheureusement, mais peut-être plus facile tout de même qu'avec Odin.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre peuple capable et voulant faire face au Dieu-Roi de toute manière. Ils étaient leur seul et unique chance… Et peut-être que le fait qu'il est donné naissance à un Jötunn, même si Brynleifr n'en n'était pas entièrement un, pourrait les aider à convaincre ce peuple de les aider et de garder Loki vivant ? Il n'aimait pas utiliser ainsi son fils de cette manière, mais il n'en subirait aucun mal et il ne serait même pas en contact avec eux. De toute façon il ne laisserait pas son petit quitter Midgard de son plein gré.

« Hadrian ! » S'écria Tony plus loin.

Harry redressa la tête, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que son ami l'avait dépassé, plongé dans ses pensées comme il l'était.

Il se dépêcha de le rejoindre, et s'arrêta à ses côtés, portant son regard sur l'horizon, tout comme le génie milliardaire. Au début il ne remarqua rien en dehors du fait qu'il se trouvait au bord d'une falaise, de nouveau, beaucoup plus haute cette fois. En dessous le paysage était le même que derrière eux et au fond de lui, le sorcier désespéra un peu à cette constatation.

Puis il  _la_  remarqua.

Une légère perturbation dans la surface lisse du sol. Il fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête. D'un côté. Puis de l'autre. L'étrange surélévation qu'il voyait bougea également, mais continua de se fondre dans le reste du décor.

« Une illusion d'optique ? » Se demanda-t-il à haute voix.

« Ou une illusion de magie. » Répliqua Tony, avant d'enchaîner : « Il y en a plusieurs. »

Il les désigna nonchalamment du doigt.

« Il y en a trop pour que ce soit une coïncidence. »

Harry s'agenouilla au bord de la falaise et jeta un coup d'œil à la pente, mais elle était trop raide pour qu'ils se risquent à la descendre à main nue.

« Tu crois qu'il y a quelque chose là-bas ? »  _Une civilisation_. Retentie dans le silence qui s'installa entre eux.

Tony n'osa pas répondre. Il voulait le faire par l'affirmatif, mais il craignait de se tromper. Or si son espoir était déçu, il avait l'impression que cela le peinerait moins s'il ne l'avait pas exprimé à voix haute avant.

« Descendons. » Déclara Harry, pointant sa baguette sur lui-même. «  _Wingardium Leviosa_. »

Le jeune homme commença doucement à flotter à quelques centimètres du sol et il n'attendit pas de voir Stark se revêtir de son armure, qu'il se dirigea lentement au-dessus du vide de la falaise, continuant de rester en suspension dans l'air, alors qu'il se faisait lentement baisser vers le sol.

« Je passe devant. » Lança Tony en passant à côté de lui à grande vitesse, sa voix ayant retrouvée un soupçon de son arrogance habituelle.

Le sorcier bourdonna d'amusement en secouant la tête, le laissant s'amuser. Se retrouver dans son armure devait lui offrir un sentiment de familiarité et de protection rassurant. Harry sut qu'il avait indéniablement raison quand il atterrit enfin à son tour, après de longues minutes et que le milliardaire se trouvait toujours dans sa coque d'acier.

Il annula le sort sans un mot et balaya le paysage d'un regard expert. Il laissa sa magie partir devant lui, vers l'une des illusions, pour en déterminer l'origine magique ou optique, comme une extension de son bras. Cependant quand sa magie arriva à proximité d'un des renflements du sol, il ne ressentit aucune sensation caractéristique de la magie, et il ne traversa pas non plus la déformation. Au lieu de ça, un léger crépitement se fit dans l'air. L'illusion était technologique… !

Soudain les altérations se soulevèrent toutes dans un même ensemble, comme les écoutilles d'un sous-marin, laissant sortir plus d'une trentaine d'individus de nulle part, qui se rassemblèrent autour d'eux, en les menaçant avec des armes choquantes.

Harry se dépêcha de lever les mains en l'air, un geste universel de paix – du moins l'espérait-il – tandis que Tony tendait plutôt ses mains et ses lasers vers leur ennemi. Le sorcier était trop occupé à prendre les caractéristiques physiques de leurs opposants, leur peau grise ou blanches, leurs oreilles délicatement pointues, leurs dents tranchantes, leurs yeux noirs et leurs cheveux allant d'un blanc pur à un sombre noir ténébreux.

Ils faisaient face à des Elfes Noirs. Ceux qui étaient supposément disparus, exterminés par Odin ! Le Dieu-Roi avait apparemment du mal à finir ce qu'il commençait, les Elfes Noirs, les Jötnar, il ne semblait jamais réussir à effacer complètement une race des neufs royaumes… Mais Harry ne pouvait que s'en réjouir, car cela signifiait qu'il restait de l'espoir pour eux et pour Loki !

Tony cependant n'était pas aussi ravi que pouvait l'être Harry, ne comprenant même pas toutes les implications qui se trouvaient derrière l'apparition de ces hommes et de ces femmes qui les menaçaient, ne voyant qu'un danger face à lui. Il n'avait qu'une envie, les expulser à l'autre bout de la plaine et s'envoler très loin d'eux. Ils n'étaient clairement pas accueillants ! Et même s'ils avaient une apparence humanoïde, ils n'étaient pas physiquement très engageants avec leur peau maladive et leurs yeux sombres et perçants.

« Tony s'il te plait, calme-toi et baisse tes mains. » Murmura Harry à ses côtés.

Le milliardaire tourna la tête, gardant tout de même un œil sur les lances que l'on brandissait vers lui. Le sorcier était juste à côté de lui et il semblait stoïquement neutre. Cependant le génie connaissait bien les politiciens et les gens puissants, ainsi que leurs masques, il était donc très doué pour voir à travers. Hors celui d'Harry cachait une grande excitation qui perturba l'Homme de Fer. Son compagnon était-il heureux de se trouver dans cette position… ? Avec des ennemis les coinçant contre une falaise ?

« Tu as perdu la tête ? » Siffla-t-il entre ses dents, donnant un son bizarre à travers la bouche robotique.

« Non, mais ils peuvent nous aider. »

Tony jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil vers les Elfes.

« Je doute qu'ils le veuillent. » Répliqua-t-il, le sarcasme dégoulinant de sa gorge.

« Ils ne le savent juste pas encore. » Il ajouta en percevant la confusion chez son ami. « Le Dieu-Roi a voulu les exterminer jusqu'au dernier et nous devons justement aller lui faire face. Tu ne crois pas qu'ils seraient heureux de nous accompagner ou au moins de nous aider ? »

Le milliardaire n'eut pas à réfléchir pour accepter les arguments d'Harry, il connaissait suffisamment la guerre et les Hommes de manière générale pour savoir que la vengeance était la première motivation de tous conflits. Pourquoi cela serait-il différent pour les extra-terrestres ? Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il se sentait à l'aise d'abandonner ses armes pour qu'on accepte hypothétiquement de les écouter…

« La communication ne va-t-elle pas être difficile ? Ils n'ont pas l'air de comprendre ce que nous disons. » Répliqua Tony, n'étant pas réellement prêt à se défaire de son armure tout de suite.

« Même s'ils ne nous comprennent pas – et peut-être qu'ils le font – j'ai un moyen de communiquer avec eux avec ma magie. »

Tony serra les dents avant de soupirer et de baisser les mains, laissant son armure reprendre son apparence de simple et inoffensive mallette, faisant sursauter les Elfes autour d'eux. L'un des guerriers, une fois certain que les deux êtres humanoïdes se rendaient, l'attrapa, éloignant « l'arme » de son propriétaire. Le génie ne s'en inquiéta pas, tant qu'elle ne serait pas abîmé, il pourrait rappeler son armure à lui, peu importe la distance qui les séparait.

Les Elfes se sont regardés un moment, semblant communiquer sans mots, avant de reculer en une invitation aux deux hommes à avancer. Rapidement Harry et Tony furent encerclés et dirigés lentement mais sûrement vers l'une des illusions technologiques qu'ils avaient donc repérés avant que des Elfes Noirs, un peuple supposément disparu, apparaissent de tous les côtés pour se jeter sur eux.

Un premier groupe s'approcha de l'illusion qui révéla une plateforme. Ils se positionnèrent dessus et disparurent sous terre. Ce fut ensuite au tour des Midgardiens d'y monter, avec quatre autres Elfes les entourant. Dès que le plateau sous leurs pieds bougea pour s'enfoncer dans le sol, Tony se mit à marmonner des choses inintelligibles au sujet d'électro-aimant et de force de poussée, tandis qu'Harry préféra observer la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

Toute une civilisation semblait s'être creusée sous terre. Une fois passé la couche de pierre, ils se retrouvèrent dans un vaste espace dont il ne pouvait pas voir le bout. De nombreux piliers étaient dispersés un peu partout, et sur ceux-ci, des constructions – tout aussi nombreuses – étaient venues s'y greffer. Les lieux n'étaient pas vraiment colorés, la majorité de ce qu'il voyait était fait en pierre grise et terne.

Pourtant de grands arbres gigantesques sortaient parfois de terre et venaient parsemer l'horizon. Harry jeta un regard vers le sol et il fut réellement surpris d'y apercevoir une grande végétation abondante et luxuriante, même si elle restait près du sol. De douces mais nombreuses lumières bleues et violettes brillaient également partout dans la caverne, éclairant efficacement l'endroit et lui donnant un air hors du temps, presque mystique. Il remarquerait plus tard également qu'une partie de la végétation dégageait également une faible lumière tamisée, mais il était encore trop loin pour s'en rendre compte.

Ils arrivèrent à mi-hauteur de la grotte, désormais à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du plafond mais encore loin du sol. Un autre groupe d'Elfes les rejoignirent, avant qu'ils ne se remettent en route vers une destination inconnue.

Les êtres qui les entouraient les empêchaient d'observer leur environnement, mais Harry put quand même remarquer une étrange construction qui détonnait parmi les autres. Il s'agissait d'une grande arche large et haute, faite d'une autre matière que la pierre habituelle qui les entourait. Le sorcier était presque certain que le matériau était le même que celui des armes que les Elfes tenaient dans leurs mains, soulignant le côté technologique de l'étrange monument et pourtant… Pourtant de la magie s'en dégageait…

Cette arche et le sentiment de magie qui l'entourait lui rappela douloureusement celle présente dans la Salle de la Mort… Toutefois il ne ressentait pas la même chose pour les deux constructions. Là où la première avait douloureusement tentée de l'attirer dans son voile, au point où pendant un instant il n'avait plus été capable de discerner son environnement, la construction n'émettait qu'une sorte de signal que l'on pouvait facilement reléguer au second plan.

Cela lui rappela pourtant la mort de Sirius, sa disparition à travers le voile… Harry espérait toujours qu'il avait juste été emmené ailleurs, dans un autre monde, dans une autre dimension, dans un autre royaume, pour qu'il soit toujours en vie quelque part et heureux de préférence avec des amis et une famille… Mais la magie l'avait officiellement donné pour mort et le sorcier savait que le voyage à travers le voile était sans retour et qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un passage, juste d'une impasse mortelle…

Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour qu'ils arrivent à leur destination. Une maison ? Harry n'était pas sûr de la fonctionnalité du bâtiment car il n'avait aucun moyen de les discerner entre eux autrement que par la taille. Et s'il se référait à ce facteur, ils se trouvaient dans un lieu important, peu importe sa fonction.

Tony n'était toujours pas calmé, même si on leur avait épargné les liens, il continuait de remuer sur place, observant anxieusement son environnement. Le sorcier avait entendu à mi mots de Clint que le milliardaire avait eu du mal à supporter l'invasion des Chitauris et qu'il en était ressorti changé. Harry n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de voir cette face de son ami, mais il était clair pour lui maintenant que son attitude présente y était liée. Il aurait aimé le réconforter, mais il n'était pas sûr de la démarche à suivre.

Finalement il lui attrapa la main et la serra fermement, lui rappelant qu'il était là avec lui, qu'il n'était pas tout seul, qu'il n'aurait pas à faire face à cela tout seul… Pas comme ce fut le cas autrefois pour eux deux. Tony lui jeta un regard en biais et il fit la moue. Il était censé être le plus âgé ici, le stupéfiant – l'arrogant, il l'avouait aussi - et génialissime Tony Stark ! Il était censé réconforter Harry et non l'inverse.

Le scientifique était secoué par son voyage dans un autre royaume, il avait toujours craint l'espace et il l'avait toujours dit. Ils n'étaient que des hommes, que pouvaient-ils faire face à ce genre de menace qui les dépassait complètement ? Tony n'était pas un surhomme, contrairement à d'autres et même une poignée de surhommes ne pouvaient rien contre toute une armée d'extra-terrestres. Les forces étaient bien trop déséquilibrées…

Et pourtant… Alors qu'Harry se tenait à ses côtés, le regard clair de toute peur, Tony sentit que l'humanité n'était peut-être pas aussi impuissante qu'il le croyait, qu'ils n'étaient peut-être pas seuls, qu'ils n'étaient pas obligés de l'être. Le sorcier était certain qu'ils trouveraient des alliés et peut-être que ce serait le cas. Peut-être était-ce le début d'une nouvelle ère ou  _Midgard_  n'était plus un royaume d'Yggdrasil délaissé.

Il y avait beaucoup d'incertitudes, ils n'avaient aucune garantie… Mais il voulait y croire. Harry lui donnait la force d'y croire.

Ils n'étaient désormais plus seuls dans l'univers mais au lieu de n'y voir que des ennemis, ils devaient également y voir la possibilité de se faire de nouveaux amis. Son ami lui donnait le droit d'espérer.

Harry était jeune, mais il avait connu autant que lui. Non… Plus que lui à bien des égards. Le jeune homme était père d'une famille qui n'était pas de son sang, mais il avait également porté son propre enfant. Il avait combattu sa Némésis et des traîtres. Il avait subi plus qu'un homme et qu'un enfant n'aurait dû. Il avait eu le poids de tout un peuple sur ses épaules, alors qu'il n'en n'avait pas l'âge. Et il pouvait toujours se battre, il continuait de garder espoir.

Tony ne pouvait pas se laisser distancer. Il n'était plus tout jeune certes, mais il avait encore de la force, de l'esprit et l'ingéniosité à revendre !

Un sourire supérieur se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il n'allait pas abandonner. Il allait se battre, pour Harry et Loki, mais aussi pour le futur de leur monde qui se dessinait encore aujourd'hui et dont une nouvelle page allait s'écrire avec eux. Harry se sentit rassuré en voyant son ami reprendre ses esprits. Il avait craint que Tony n'arrive pas à tenir la cadence et il ne lui en aurait pas voulu pour cela, l'homme n'était pas un soldat après tout. Cependant cela aurait grandement affecté son moral et il n'aurait pas été sûr de pouvoir continuer seul. Toutefois cette question ne se posait désormais plus.

« Bon, il faut mettre une raclée à ce foutu Dieu et sauver Loki ! … Qui aurait cru que je dirais ça un jour ? » Lança-t-il en l'air, plus pour lui-même que pour faire la conversation.

Presqu'au moment où il annonça cela, ils furent introduits devant un autre Elfe Noir. Il ne semblait en rien différent des autres et il ne portait rien qui le démarquait de ses semblables. Seul l'aura qu'il dégageait leur permit de savoir qu'ils avaient été emmené devant une personne imminente, si ce n'était le chef des lieux.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et expira silencieusement. Il s'avança d'un petit pas devant Tony, attirant l'attention sur lui, sans chercher pour autant à quitter le cercle d'Elfes Noirs qui les entourait toujours. Il plaça sa main sur son cœur avant de s'incliner, en signe de respect, mais également pour en profiter pour lancer un sort de traduction.

« Permettez-moi de me présenter… » Commença-t-il solennellement.

_**A suivre…** _

**°0o0°**

Hello ! Un chapitre de plus de terminé !

Comme je vous l'avais dit auparavant, le paysage de Svartalfheim et de ses sous-sols occupés par les Elfes Noirs sont entièrement de mon imagination car il s'agit d'un royaume qui n'a jamais été décrit à l'origine. Pour tout ce qu'on saurait, l'interprétation cinématographique des Studios Marvel est peut-être entièrement fausse ? Mais j'ai fait le choix de m'inspirer tout de même de l'un des rares plans que l'on voit de ce royaume et d'ensuite broder autour. J'espère en tout cas que cela ne vous a pas choqué ;)

Je pars également du principe qu'Odin, bien qu'ayant fait la guerre au Royaume de Svartalfheim n'a quand même pas pu exterminer entièrement toute la race : après tout il n'a pas réussi avec les Jötnar, alors pourquoi y arriverait-il avec les Elfes Noirs ? Et donc les survivants se sont cachés sous terre et ont prospérés, tout en préparant leur vengeance. Au passage, ils ne sont en rien responsable du réveil de Malekith, ce n'est qu'un simple concours de circonstance.

Tony fait également une introspection de lui-même et je l'ai peut-être fait plus fragile que vous l'aimez, mais il ne faut pas oublier de prendre en compte aussi le passé du personnage et la profondeur que les Studios Marvel lui ont donné. Tony ne se sent pas en sécurité avec l'inconnu, du moins l'inconnu qu'il ne peut pas contrôler et l'espace est cela pour lui. Il exprime plusieurs fois dans les films sa peur de ce qui peut venir de l'extérieur et le fait qu'ils ne peuvent rien faire contre ça. Je me suis donc dis qu'étant donné son voyage directement dans un monde qu'il ne connaît en rien, il n'était pas étrange qu'il désespère un peu et retombe dans ses vieilles peurs.

Voilà pour ce chapitre :)

**Maintenant pour la petite annonce :**

Je vais bientôt commencer doucement (lire aussi son synonyme "lentement" mdr) à me mettre à l'écriture de mes autres projets Crossover et/ou Harry Potter (des projets plus ou moins importants)

Je suis à la recherche de personnes qui voudraient bien lire les chapitres pour dans un premier temps : me dire si je suis dans la bonne voie et que l'histoire plait ; et dans un deuxième temps : car j'ai besoin de faire lire ce que j'écris à des personnes sinon j'aurais l'impression de travailler pour rien XD

Les chapitres seront donc lents à venir et ils viendront sûrement de manière irrégulière... Mais est-ce que des personnes parmi vous seraient intéressées pour me servir de Bêta-Lecteur (pour que ce soit limpide entre nous, je ne demande pas de correction, juste une lecture et me dire si vous aimez ou pas lol)

Je suppose que cela dépendra des goûts de chacun ensuite car je vais avoir des projets très variés, mais déjà, est-ce que dans l'idée vous voudriez tenter la chose ?

Si oui, vous pouvez me contacter par MP, par facebook (via ma Page Blihioma ou mon utilisateur Chihiro Matsuo), par Discord (#0578) ou via mon mail : blihioma[a]gmail[point]com

Bref, à bientôt mes petits sorciers !

_Une review ou un sort !_


	26. Partie III – VII : Renouer avec la famille

**Disclaimer**  : Harry Potter appartient à J.K.Rowling, Avengers appartient à licence Marvel et je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire (ou alors on ne m’a pas prévenu lol)

 **Bêta** : Nemesis527 (un gros merci à elle !)

 **Rating**  : T

 **Genre**  : Romance, Emotional Comfort, Feeling Alone, Implied Torture

 **Crossover**  : Harry Potter & Avengers

 **Warning**  : Saga Harry Potter (post canon) + Univers Marvel

 **Pairing**  : Loki x Harry

Bonjour tout le monde !

Nouveau chapitre pour Rituel de Protection aujourd’hui !

Dans ce chapitre, nous abandonnons Harry et Tony pour nous tourner du côté de Clint et Bruce cette fois, avec un peu de Thor aussi… En fait beaucoup de Thor à vrai dire lol Vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi !

Pour information, si je continue les publications à raison d’un chapitre toutes les deux semaines (ce qui risque d’arriver au vu de mes projets parallèles) la fin de Rituel de Publication est prévue pour 21 Janvier !

J’aurais trouvé marrant de terminer le pour 25 Décembre pour que cela fasse une année toute pile, toute ronde, mais cela risque d’être trop difficile pour moi… Surtout que je pense participer au NaNoWriMo de Novembre, soit pour l’édition Fanfiction, soit l’édition Fiction, je ne sais pas encore (cela dépendra du sondage qui est en cours sur ma page facebook).

Donc des projets de prévus qui ne permettront pas malheureusement de prendre de l’avance sur Rituel de Protection. Après la fin est déjà prévue donc je ne risque pas de vous faire faux bonds à ce sujet ;)

Voici donc pour les nouvelles du jour, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

**°0o0°**

**_Partie III – VII : Renouer avec la famille_ **

**…**

_Il regarda autour de lui, espérant voir ses amis malgré le fait qu’il sache déjà qu’ils n’étaient pas arrivés avec lui… Furieux, il se tourna vers l’homme qui l’avait vu grandir, exigeant des réponses._

_« Que cela signifie-t-il ?! »_

_« Ce sont les ordres du Roi. Les étrangers n’ont pas droit de séjour sur Asgard. »_

Thor n’arrivait pas à croire ce qu’il venait d’entendre… Son père, le Roi, avait fermé les portes d’Asgard. C’était la première fois qu’une telle chose arrivait. Heimdall avait pour mission de surveiller les éventuels visiteurs indésirables – déjà bien rares car il était difficile de prendre le Bifröst si vous n’y étiez pas invité – et il avait le pouvoir de les renvoyer d’où ils venaient ou bien de les contenir le temps que les gardes arrivent pour faire leur travail.

Mais jamais Thor n’avait entendu un jour où les portes du royaume seraient fermées…

Le fait qu’il les accompagnait n’avait pas semblé être pris en compte et le Dieu du Tonnerre ne put empêcher son esprit de repenser aux paroles que le compagnon de son frère lui avait dites, sur son Père et ses actions. Et s’il avait eu raison ? Si son Père avait vraiment perdu la tête ? Peut-être était-il contrôlé… Il continuait de le croire. Cependant, même s’il aurait voulu le confronter pour vérifier sa théorie et le sauver, il n’en n’avait malheureusement pas le temps.

La sécurité de ses amis lui tenait bien plus à cœur. Il pourrait sauver son Père plus tard, Tony, Bruce et Clint n’étaient que de _simples_ Midgardiens et même s’il avait confiance en leur force, les royaumes d’Yggdrasil étaient pleins de dangers inconnus pour eux. Il se tourna vers le gardien du pont arc-en-ciel et ce dernier soupira en voyant la détermination brûler dans ses yeux. Toutefois il ne pouvait pas le réprimander à ce sujet : il était normal que Thor s’inquiète pour ces humains qu’il appelait « amis ».

« Heimdall… » Commença le Prince, avant de se taire quand l’Ase ouvrit un passage devant lui.

« Ils ont été séparés. Le sorcier saura sûrement faire face en attendant que tu ne les retrouve. »

« Merci mon ami. » Déclara Thor, soulagé d’avoir toujours l’homme de son côté.

« Je ne fais que mon travail : les Asgardiens sont toujours autorisés à quitter et à revenir à Asgard. Seuls les étrangers ne peuvent plus voyager jusqu’ici. »

Thor fronça de nouveau les sourcils en entendant cela. Il avait toujours du mal à croire qu’Asgard venait soudain de s’isoler des autres royaumes, même de leurs alliés. C’était… étrange à imaginer pour lui et cela le poussait également à vite terminer la tâche de s’assurer que ses amis étaient en sécurité, pour aller voir son Père.

« Où m’envoies-tu ? »

« Tu t’en rendras compte assez vite. » Répondit mystérieusement Heimdall avant que Thor ne passe dans le Bifröst.

Le Dieu du Tonnerre se laissa porter par le pouvoir du pont arc-en-ciel, essayant de réfléchir à toute cette histoire. Cependant on ne pouvait pas dire qu’il était le mieux placé pour ce genre d’exercice. Il avait toujours eu à manier davantage ses muscles que son cerveau. Il se rendait maintenant compte que Loki l’avait toujours fait à sa place et que cela leur avait sauvé de nombreuses fois la vie, à lui et à ses compagnons d’armes. Bien sûr ils seraient morts avec les honneurs des Guerriers Asgardiens, mais n’était-ce tout de même pas mieux de repousser au maximum ce moment ?

Thor avait grandi au fil de ses voyages sur Midgard, entouré de gens plus simples qui ne parlaient pas constamment d’honneur et de bataille, mais plutôt de paix et de prospérité. Le temps passé avec les Avengers, bien que cours, fut infiniment plus productif que les siècles aux côtés de son Père pourtant Sage. Cependant cette réalisation menait à la trahison de son esprit qui lui rappelait toutes les fautes qu’il avait commises, notamment et surtout envers son frère. Leur enfance ensemble fut pleine d’innocence, mais avec l’âge et leurs chemins se séparant, il avait commencé à se croire plus important qu’il ne l’était déjà, rabaissant les capacités inestimables de Loki.

Quel idiot il fut…

Son frère ne le lui pardonnera jamais toutes ses années où il l’avait méprisé pour sa magie et son manque d’honneur.

Quelle bêtise de sa part…

Il risquait de le perdre pour toujours et il lui avait fallu tout ce temps pour s’en rendre compte ! Loki avait raison quand il lui disait que sa tête n’était qu’un gros caillou vide.

Il était celui qui avait initié leur séparation…

Thor se jura alors que même si cela devait être la dernière chose qu’il ferait, il s’excuserait auprès de Loki pour son attitude des plus déplorables et indigne du lien fraternel qui les unissait, qu’ils ne soient pas réellement du même sang ou non. Il accepterait aussi n’importe quelle punition que son frère jugerait juste pour pardonner ses erreurs.

Le Dieu du Tonnerre arriva enfin à destination et il se mit aussitôt en garde, on n’était jamais trop méfiant, surtout s’il se trouvait dans un royaume ennemi. Mais il fut accueilli par un épais brouillard et un silence de morts… Littéralement…

Il ressentait dans son corps même le pouvoir de la mort présent dans chaque brin d’herbe, dans chaque grain de poussière du paysage désolé.

Thor ne savait pas s’il devait ou non se réjouir que ses amis aient atterrit à Helheim de tous les royaumes. Il s’agissait en effet de la fille de Loki, et elle devrait _normalement_ être de leur côté, comme le reste des enfants du Dieu de la Ruse. Toutefois rien n’était sûr, le compagnon de Loki n’avait pas mentionné la jeune femme et il se pouvait qu’elle ne soit pas de l’avis de coopérer avec eux, ou avec lui, le fils de l’homme qui l’avait éloigné de son père.

De plus, outre la Reine d’Helheim, de nombreuses créatures avaient été bannies dans ce royaume au fil des siècles et s’il était possible que la fille de Loki les ait gardées sous sa coupe… Ils pouvaient tout aussi bien vagabonder sur ces terres sans avoir de maître.

Il n’avait pas le choix, il devait rapidement retrouver ses amis qui furent envoyés dans ce royaume. Le royaume de la mort.

Heureusement, il semblait avoir atterrit au niveau de l’ancien passage du Bifröst si les marques au sol étaient un signe. La chasse avait fait partie de ses activités de Prince dans son enfance et alors qu’il entrait dans l’âge adulte, et il se souvenait des bases de la traque. Il n’arriva pas tout de suite à discerner le chemin prit par vraisemblablement deux de ses amis – ils avaient dû tourner un moment en rond – mais il suivit finalement une piste.

Par les empreintes de pas, il devina que Clint et Bruce devait se trouver sur place : les empreintes du premier étaient légères, à peine perceptibles, et les chaussures du deuxième étaient trop usées pour être celles de Stark. Il ne connaissait pas assez le compagnon de Loki pour juger de ses empreintes, mais dans tous les cas, les deux paires qu’il avait trouvées étaient trop grandes pour son gabarit. Il pouvait donc deviner que l’Ami Stark et le Sorcier avait été projetés ensemble – ou peut-être séparément – dans un autre royaume, tandis que les Amis Bruce et Clint étaient arrivés ensemble à Helheim.

Alors qu’il suivait les traces des deux Midgardiens, il commença à percevoir des ruines de pierres blanches et il sentit l’anxiété monter. Il se rappelait des récits qu’Hermód lui racontait souvent sur son voyage pour aller sauver Baldr, et il reconnaissait les environs. Il finit ensuite par apercevoir le palais d’Hel, mais aucune trace du fameux pont Gjallarbrú. S’agissait-il d’une autre entrée ? Ou ne se trouvait-il pas au bon endroit ?

Il décida cependant de s’y aventurer malgré tout.

Lorsque rien ne l’arrêta alors qu’il commençait à déambuler dans les couloirs du palais, Thor se dit que finalement, il ne se trouvait pas dans le palais d’Hel, sinon quelqu’un serait venu voir ce qu’un étranger faisait ici. Un étranger _vivant_ en plus de cela.

Il se tourna pour faire demi-tour et chercher d’autres ruines et un autre palais, mais une voix monotone l’apostropha au même moment.

« Seigneur Thor. »

Le Dieu du Tonnerre se retourna brusquement en soulevant son marteau, se préparant à le balancer sur un ennemi, avant d’apercevoir le visage sain malgré la peau grise et des yeux irradiant d’une faible lumière verdâtre. Il s’agissait d’une femme aux longs cheveux châtains-blonds habillé de la tenue traditionnelle des servantes de leur palais d’Asgard, seulement les couleurs étaient inversées. Au lieu d’une longue robe fluide blanche cintrée à la taille par une ceinture de cuir, le tissu était noir. Les bijoux de la couleur de l’or était sur cette femme du plus pur des argents.

On aurait dit que quelqu’un s’était amusé à créer le reflet opposé d’Asgard.

Maintenant qu’il y faisait attention, même le palais avait une certaine ressemblance avec celui construit sous les ordres d’Odin, mais là où une tiède lumière dorée et orangée semblait toujours éclairer les murs du palais, dans celui-ci l’atmosphère portait davantage des tons argentins et bleutés.

« Oui… ? » Osa-t-il demander.

« Ma Maîtresse, la Déesse Hel, vous attends. » Déclara la servante en s’inclinant devant lui respectueusement.

Lentement, Thor remit Mjöllnir à sa ceinture. Il tendit ensuite la main vers le couloir et déclara aimablement :

« Après vous. »

La servante s’inclina une fois de plus en commença à faire son chemin à travers les couloirs. Ils tournèrent régulièrement aux embranchements, à tel point que Thor n’aurait pu dire où il se trouvait avec exactitude. Cela ne le gênait pas trop car s’il devait ressortir avec des ennemis sur ses talons, il ne prendrait pas le temps de se rappeler du chemin, il se contenterait de foncer dans les murs vers l’extérieur. Ou alors s’échapperait-il vers le haut ?

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent enfin à leur destination, une gigantesque porte s’ouvrit devant lui. Une fois de plus, la ressemblance avec la salle du trône d’Asgard le choqua. Seuls les blasons des vassaux étaient différents ainsi que le trône : celui de Hel était composé d’ossements…

La servante ne le laissa pas cependant dans la salle et le conduisit à une petite pièce attenante, un salon. Il y retrouva Clint affalé sur un sofa rembourré de velours bleu. Un sourire en coin était affiché sur son visage et Thor devinait que l’archer avait été amusé par quelque chose.

Bruce avait préféré un fauteuil de la même qualité et du même ensemble que le sofa, il lui donna un sourire aimable lorsqu’il se tourna vers lui, ses mains reposant sagement sur ses genoux.

Lorsque son regard se posa sur la dernière personne qui se trouvait en leur compagnie, il n’entendit pas la porte se refermer derrière lui et la servante prendre congé. Tous ses sens étaient captivés par la Déesse installée sur le divan de la même manufacture que les deux précédents meubles. Sa robe noire rehaussait son teint blanc parfait, qui lui-même faisait ressortir ses yeux d’un vert si sombre qu’il en était presque noir. Ses cheveux longs soyeux coulaient dans son dos et autour de son visage comme une rivière de ténèbres. Ses lèvres et ses joues rose pâle ajoutaient de la couleur à ses traits parfaits.

Thor tomba à genou devant elle, son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine et il saisit délicatement et lentement une main délicate aux longs doigts, dans ses propres paumes épaisses, calleuses et immenses par rapport aux siennes. Il effleura à peine le dos de la main de ses lèvres, comme le voulait la bienséance telle qu’il l’avait apprise en tant que Prince, mais son odeur étrange et envoûtante envahit son odorat. Elle sentait les framboises et les fraises de bois, associées à une forte épice, ce cocktail s’enroulant autour de celui de poussière sèche et de poivre, l’odeur associée à la mort.

« Votre magnificence pourrait me pousser à mourir pour ne jamais vous quitter, ma Reine. » Déclara Thor avec révérence.

Bruce et Clint regardèrent le puissant guerrier avec surprise. C’était la première fois qu’il voyait leur compagnon d’arme agir de cette manière. Même avec Jane, il ne se comportait pas de cette manière. Hel resta surprise un moment, le Dieu n’avait même pas frémit devant elle, il n’avait tremblé, il n’avait pas montré le moindre signe de peur. Son regard était déterminé et entièrement dirigé vers elle, il n’y avait pas un soupçon de crainte en eux.

Hel sortit doucement sa main des paumes rudes de Thor et la passa sur sa joue, choyant la barbe hirsute qui lui mangeait le visage. L’Asgardien sembla fondre sous sa simple caresse, ses yeux se fermant pour apprécier le toucher qui lui était donné.

Thor avait en tête ce que son Père, Odin, lui avait raconté sur la Déesse de la Mort, la moitié de son corps putréfié à cause de son ascendance, un signe de malheur selon les légendes de leur peuple. Et pourtant, alors qu’elle lui faisait face, son visage, son corps, son odeur… ! Il n’avait jamais vu de plus belle femme malgré ses siècles d’existence.

La Déesse des Morts était touchée par le regard appréciateur que lui lançait le fils d’Odin.

Clint avait pris le temps de lui dire que l’Ase était bel et bien de leur côté, même s’il avait des doutes sur la culpabilité de son père – il le pensait manipulé, inconscient de ses actes – et elle voulait lui donner le bénéfice du doute, toutefois cela faisait tellement d’années qu’elle et sa famille était persécutée par le Dieu-Roi…

Cependant elle ne jugerait pas Thor sur les actes de son père. Elle valait mieux que ça.

Et pour l’instant, elle aimait ce qu’elle voyait.

Le Dieu du Tonnerre n’avait jamais été proche des enfants de Loki, mais c’était justement l’occasion d’en apprendre plus sur eux. Et il serait enchanté de commencer par faire plus ample connaissance avec la jeune femme !

**oOo**

Il était assis dans son trône de glace, observant son peuple vaquer à leurs occupations, préparant ce qui promettait d’être la plus grande guerre qu’Yggdrasil n’ait jamais vu. Tout n’était pas encore au point, il leur faudrait encore du temps, mais leur heure de saurait tarder. Ils allaient réussir à vaincre Odin !

Il avait eu du mal à prendre la place de Roi à la mort de Laufey.

Il n’avait pas été le seul à la convoiter.

Il avait dû se battre, éliminer ses ennemis et prouver à tous qu’il pouvait être leur roi.

Mais il l’avait fait, il avait réussi, et il se tenait maintenant là, à cette place convoitée.

Dès que la couronne fut posée sur sa tête, il déclara sans se cacher, la guerre qu’il comptait mener contre Asgard. En réalité, cela faisait déjà plusieurs années qu’il la préparait avec Laufey. Celui-ci avait cru avoir une chance inédite quand on lui avait proposé un guet-apens contre Odin, il avait voulu se précipiter et il y en avait perdu la vie.

L’identité du traître, Loki, n’était un secret pour personne à Jötunheim, mais pourtant personne ne jugea le faux Asgardien pour cela. Ce n’était pas la première fois dans leur histoire qu’un héritier tuait son père pour le trône. Cependant Loki n’était pas venu réclamer la place qui lui revenait de droit, ils avaient donc dû trouver un autre dirigeant.

Toutefois, s’il voulait commencer cette guerre, ce n’était pas uniquement pour _juste_ conquérir Asgard. Non, il recherchait la vengeance ! La vengeance contre Odin ! Et la Mort de ce faux Roi !

Il comptait mener une guerre pour une raison personnelle… Ce n’était pas digne d’un dirigeant, il en était conscient. Mais il n’était pas le seul à avoir souffert à cause du Dieu-Roi d’Asgard ! Cet homme était une menace pour les neuf royaumes d’Yggdrasil ! Quiconque connaissait son histoire, finissait par s’en rendre compte ! Il devait disparaître pour le bien de tous.

Cependant le Roi de Jötunheim était bien conscient que seuls, ils n’y arriveraient pas. C’était une mission vouée à l’échec. Pourtant son peuple avait commencé à se préparer à cette guerre alors qu’ils n’avaient aucun allié. Aujourd’hui encore, malgré les maigres alliances qu’ils avaient construites avec quelques clans oubliés d’autres royaumes, ils n’étaient pas encore prêts à faire face.

Néanmoins leurs projets avançaient et leur but n’était pas que le songe d’une assemblée de fous. Ils pouvaient y arriver. Odin finirait par commettre l’erreur qui lui serait fatale, leur permettant de rallier davantage de monde à leur cause, car pour l’instant les alliés du Dieu-Roi restaient plus nombreux, même s’il se demandait si ce n’était pas de plus en plus la peur qui dominait leur loyauté.

Il se rendait régulièrement dans les autres royaumes pour tenter de leur ouvrir les yeux, notamment sur le Ragnarök qui se préparait et sur leur avenir qui disparaîtrait d’après la prophétie.

Il était sûrement le seul à savoir pour quelle raison Odin craignait ce jour final. Et il tentait de le faire comprendre aux autres peuples, avec plus ou moins de succès.

Il y avait cependant un royaume dans lequel il ne s’était pas encore rendu, par crainte d’y perdre son temps. Il s’agissait de Midgard. Ce royaume était également menacé de destruction, comme quasiment tous les autres, à l’exception de deux de leurs représentants, un homme et une femme qui survivront et qui devront refonder le monde à l’image d’Eve et d’Adam représentés dans la Bible Chrétienne.

Il avait déjà eu l’occasion de voir que les Midgardiens étaient le genre d’êtres à s’accrocher désespérément à leurs vies, peu importe ce qui était prédit. Ils avaient même tendance à se montrer encore plus forts dans l’adversité ou face à un désespoir total. Ils étaient réellement des porteurs d’Espoir. Les avoir de leur côté en serait également un signe, cependant il craignait leurs divisions internes.

Il connaissait parfaitement la situation sur Midgard et on ne pouvait pas dire qu’elle était la meilleure. Même si leur planète et leur royaume se retrouvait face à un ennemi commun contre lequel ils devraient se soulever tous ensemble pour avoir une chance de vaincre, il n’était pas sûr qu’ils réussissent cet exploit. Les conflits entre leurs factions étaient trop présents même dans leur vie de tous les jours. Il fallait en plus prendre en compte les organisations officielles, celles officieuses, celles qui ne dirigeaient pas des terres mais qui cherchaient à maintenir un ordre – de paix ou de chaos – celles qui se cachaient du reste du monde pour se protéger.

Ils n’arrivaient pas à s’unifier entre eux et ils étaient plus dispersés que n’importe quelle autre race. Ils vivaient inlassablement dans un cycle de création et de destruction et il était bien plus rapide que pour n’importe des huit autres royaumes. Ils étaient donc une arme à double tranchants et il ne savait pas s’il devait prendre le risque de leur ouvrir les yeux sur le reste des dimensions…

Et il doutait depuis tant de temps…

Il n’attendait qu’un signe pour prendre sa décision.

Il n’attendait qu’un signe pour agir.

Ne sachant quoi faire avec Midgard, il s’était notamment tourné vers les peuples d’Alfes, les Ijósálfar, les Dökkálfar et les Svartálfar. Les trois sous-espèces d’Elfes vivants respectivement à Álfheim pour la première et à Svartalfheim pour les deux autres. Tout le peuple Alfe était censé disparaître lors du Ragnarök et Odin ne comptait sûrement pas essayer de les sauver car leurs relations n’étaient pas au beau fixe depuis un moment, même pour les Alfes Lumineux. Ils marchaient tous sur des œufs depuis la révolution de Malekith. Le Dieu-Roi d’Asgard n’avait fait aucune distinction entre les trois sous-espèces.

Grâce à cela, c’était la plus forte alliance qu’ils avaient réussi à nouer depuis le début de leur entreprise.

Il ne pensait pas pouvoir convaincre les Vanes, il s’agissait après tout l’un des trois groupes de divinités, étroitement liés aux Asgardiens. Toutefois… Il réfléchissait à envoyer malgré tout un émissaire, car Odin ne représentait pas les Asgardiens, il n’était que l’un d’entre eux qui avait réussi à prendre la place qu’il occupait, simplement en usant de la traitrise. Un déshonneur pour leur peuple. Il pourrait toujours essayer, peut-être arrivait-il à les convaincre et ce serait une splendide victoire contre Odin.

Ce qui l’inquiétait cependant davantage était les changements qu’il ressentait dans l’air depuis quelques jours. Ses espions lui avaient également rapportés une agitation de plus en plus forte du côté d’Asgard et il s’était demandé s’il ne devait pas essayer d’accélérer les choses en réponse à cela. Toutefois en attendant que le portail de transport soit finalisé et que les choses se débloquent avec les autres royaumes, forcés l’accélération de leurs plans ne feraient que réduire leurs efforts à néant.

« Mon Roi ! » S’exclama soudain un Jötunn en entrant dans la salle du trône avec fracas.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il immédiatement en se levant.

« Mon Roi… » Répéta le Géant en reprenant son souffle. « Quelque chose se passe sur Asgard ! Nos espions viennent de nous informer que le royaume des Ases vient de se fermer à tous les étrangers. »

« Pardon ? » Murmura-t-il en se plongeant dans ses pensées.

Jamais de mémoire d’homme – Jötunn ou Ase – une telle chose ne s’était produite. Il devait y avoir une raison ! Ou un…signe ?

« En sais-tu plus à ce sujet ? »

« Oui mon Roi. Le Prince Thor aurait été aperçu à l’entrée du Bifröst mais il est reparti aussi vite qu’il est arrivé. Nos plus fines oreilles ont entendu qu’il aurait dû arriver accompagné, mais qu’ils avaient été refoulés avant d’arrivée sur Asgard. »

« Savons-nous ce qu’ils venaient faire ou de quel royaume ils venaient ? »

Les choses se mettaient soudain en branle. Il était certain qu’il ne s’agissait pas les Alfes, mais quelqu’un avait visiblement décidé de se dresser contre Odin ou du moins contre Asgard pour une raison assez juste et valable pour rallier à leur cause le fils préféré du Dieu-Roi. Peut-être était-ce leur chance ?

Non… Thor n’était pas au courant du passé de son père, il devait sûrement s’agir d’une affaire secondaire, peut-être une demande d’aide… Mais dans ce cas-là, pourquoi Odin aurait donné l’ordre à Heimdall de fermer le royaume ? Le timing était trop serré pour les deux événements n’aient aucun rapport. Odin avait voulu éloigner ces visiteurs de son royaume pour une raison…

Cependant son messager secoua la tête, ils n’avaient pas d’autres informations.

« Mon Roi… Permettez-moi d’émettre une hypothèse. » Déclara avec déférence un sage Jötunn.

Il fit un signe de la main envers le vieux Géant de Glace, l’enjoignant à exprimer sa pensée.

« Peut-être ces gens sont-ils là au sujet du prisonnier d’Odin ? Nous avons été informés que le Dieu-Roi retenait un homme dans ces cellules et qu’il était le seul à pouvoir le voir. Nous avions convenu que ce ne serait pas pertinent d’aller le sauver pour le rallier à notre cause, et surtout bien trop dangereux pour nos espions. Cependant ce n’est pas une donnée que nous pouvons ignorer pour autant. »

« C’est vrai. Le peu de temps qui s’est écoulé entre le retour d’Odin avec son prisonnier et l’arrivée de ces étrangers doit être lié, d’une manière ou d’une autre, donc… Aurait-il cherché à gagner du temps en les expulsant ? Il existe divers moyens de se rendre sur Asgard et le Bifröst n’en est que l’un d’entre eux. Ils vont finir par trouver comment rejoindre le palais d’Asgard, mais cela n’a pas l’air d’en inquiéter son Roi… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens en jetant un coup d’œil à son messager.

« Rien ne nous a été rapporté de nos espions en place au palais. Le Dieu-Roi n’a rien fait pour l’instant. »

« Il veut donc quelque chose de ce prisonnier… Il est peut-être plus important que nous l’avons cru. »

« Mais les bénéfices seront-ils pour autant supérieurs à nos pertes ? » Demanda sagement le vieux Jötunn.

« Sans connaître son identité, cette question ne pourra trouver de réponse. » Soupira-t-il avec déception.

« Malheureusement aucun espion n’a pu voir ou identifier le prisonnier de visu… » Ajouta malheureusement le messager.

« Nous sommes dans une impasse. » Déclara le Roi Jötunn, se résignant à cela.

Cependant les choses n’étaient pas vouées à rester statique, bien au contraire, la machine était en branle et elle ne comptait pas s’arrêter. Un sorcier était prêt à la forcer à marcher pour sauver son compagnon, que cela plaise ou non aux autres personnes concernées.

« Mon Roi ! Nous venons de recevoir un message des Alfes de Svartalfheim ! »

Le Roi se demanda si son instinct avait voulu le prévenir de tout cela, de l’accélération des événements après tant de temps à attendre était un signe. Il en était persuadé, c’était celui qu’il attendait désespérément. La bataille ultime n’était plus très loin.

« Quelles sont les nouvelles ? »

« Mon Roi, les Alfes ont reçu la visite de deux Midgardiens, un Homme de Fer et de Chair et un puissant utilisateur de Magie ! Ils ont été amenés devant Galilas, le chef du clan de la Grotte aux Cristaux, où est construit le portail. Ils ont vraisemblablement atterri sur Svartalfheim après que l’entrée d’Asgard leur ait été refusée. Ils cherchent des alliés pour se dresser contre Odin. »

Il sentit son cœur battre plus fort et un feu nouveau couler dans ses veines.

Des Midgardiens.

Ils étaient venus.

Ils étaient réellement le signe qu’il attendait pour rassembler les peuples sous sa bannière !

Toutefois, il devait s’assurer qu’ils ne s’agissaient pas non plus de simples idiots, car il allait attendre beaucoup d’eux ! Il comptait les utiliser comme émissaires sur Midgard.

Les Jötnar sentir leur respect envers leur souverain grandir en le voyant garder son sang-froid et ne pas sauter sur les occasions. Bien sûr il était important de savoir les saisir, mais le faire sans réfléchir apportait bien souvent plus de problèmes que de solutions.

Leur Roi était fort. Peut-être pas le plus fort d’entre eux, mais il ne manquait pas puissance.

Leur Roi était sage. Peut-être n’avait-il pas la sagesse des aînés, mais il l’était plus que n’importe quel Jötun ou être du même âge.

Leur Roi était intelligent. Peut-être n’était-il pas capable de créer des machines ou de produire des avancées technologiques, mais il ne laissait rien au hasard.

Leur Roi était fait pour diriger. Il regardait vers le futur, tout en se souvenant des erreurs du passé pour ne plus les reproduire. Il ne mettrait jamais son peuple en danger si cela pouvait être évité.

Cette guerre, aussi incongrue que cela pouvait paraître, était une manière de les protéger. Odin finirait par vouloir leur mort et ils ne pouvaient pas attendre les bras croisés que le Dieu-Roi se décide. Non, leur Roi avait décidé de prendre les devants pour qu’ils aient l’avantage. Bien sûr, il était motivé par son passé, mais chaque Jötun avait une rancœur dans son cœur envers Odin.

« Ont-ils proposé quelque chose à Galilas en échange de l’aide qu’ils ont demandés ? »

« Eh bien mon Roi, en réalité… »

Le messager n’eut pas le temps de finir de répondre qu’un grand fracas retentit dans la salle du trône. Les contours d’une immense porte se dessinèrent devant leurs yeux ébahis et le Roi faillit en perdre toute contenance. Ayant rendu régulièrement visite aux Alfes de Svartalfheim, il reconnaissait parfaitement la forme du portail qui était en construction là-bas… Mais il n’était pas censé être terminé avant encore trois ans au moins !

Les portes s’ouvrirent et tous purent admirer au loin la Grotte aux Cristaux…

Trois personnes seulement traversèrent le portail, le laissant se refermer derrière eux.

L’un d’entre eux marmonna dans sa barbe :

« Ce premier voyage c’est mieux pensé que je ne l’aurais cru. Je n’ai reçu aucune donnée m’indiquant un dysfonctionnement… »

L’homme laissa sa phrase en suspens, se tournant vers un autre voyageur plus petit.

« Aucune perturbation magique non plus. Nous avons de la chance. »

« Non, non ! Nous sommes brillants ! Ce n’est pas pareil ! » S’exclama le premier, souriant à pleines dents. « J’ai hâte de tester le rappel de retour ! Il faut que nous vérifiions si cela nous permet d’utiliser le portail à distance ou si cela se contente de rouvrir le dernier point d’entrée enregistré… »

« Après Tony. Je pense qu’en trois jours nous nous sommes plutôt bien débrouillés. »

« Il ne faut jamais se contenter du minimum mon cher ami ! C’est à cela que l’on différencie un animal d’un homme ! L’homme avance et continue d’évoluer ! »

Son ami sourit et secoua la tête d’amusement.

Il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre sur Tony, mais il aurait dû se douter que l’inventeur chercherait toujours à faire mieux. En tout cas les trois jours passer à travailler sur le portail qui alliait technologie et magie, avait fait le plus grand bien au milliardaire et à son humeur. Ils avaient aussi eu le temps de rencontrer plusieurs Elfes – ou Alfes comme ils se nommaient eux-mêmes – et il avait peu à peu perdu sa peur de l’inconnu et des extraterrestres.

Après avoir réussi à finaliser le portail à deux – et quelques assistants embauchés et exploités par Tony, mais Harry n’avait été qu’un assistant de plus lui-aussi, il n’avait pas entièrement compris tout ce que son ami lui avait juste dit de faire – ils avaient pris une journée de repos complet avant de partir avec Galilas pour la terre des Jötnar, afin de rencontrer leur Roi.

Harry avait reçu entretemps un message d’Hel, l’informant que Bruce et Clint étaient en sécurité avec elle et caché du regard d’Heimdall par les pouvoirs de son palais. Apparemment Thor était venu les rejoindre et ils attendaient désormais des nouvelles de leur part pour connaître leur prochain mouvement.

« Galilas… Qui sont tes amis ? » Demanda une voix puissante et profonde, qui attira l’attention des deux Midgardiens sur son propriétaire.

Il se tenait devant le trône de la pièce et il portait une couronne.

Il était indubitablement Roi… Le Roi de cet endroit… Mais son apparence…

Il ne ressemblait en rien à un Jötunn… Au contraire, il portait les caractéristiques physiques propres aux Ases…

« Roi Cul. Je voudrais présenter Anthony Starkson, Homme de Fer et de Chair. Un brillant Midgardien qui nous a permis de finaliser le portail sur lequel nous travaillions depuis tant d’années, en à peine trois jours… À ces côtés se trouve Harry Potterson, un puissant utilisateur de magie de Midgard et compagnon du Dieu Loki Laufeyson, ayant également participé à la construction du portail et lui fournissant toute la magie nécessaire. »

Harry se tendit quand il sentit le regard du _Roi Cul_ s’attarder sur lui alors qu’il avait à peine regarder Tony. Il craignit un instant que le nom de Loki et le meurtre de Laufey, l’ancien Roi, lui cause des problèmes. Il n’y avait pas pensé lorsqu’il avait discuté avec Galilas lors de leur première rencontre. À ce moment-là, il ne voulait que prouver ses bonnes intentions en mettant l’accent sur l’honnêteté.

« Enchanté Midgardiens. Je suis le Roi de Jötunheim et du peuple Jötunn. Je me nomme Cul Borson, frère d’Odin Borson. »

Tony s’étrangla à la nouvelle en redressant la tête qu’il avait baissé respectueusement, tandis qu’Harry sentit ses yeux s’écarquiller de surprise.

**_A suivre…_ **

**°0o0°**

Un nouveau chapitre de terminé pour cette histoire !

Je commencerais en vous rappelant qu’au tout début, par rapport aux états d’âmes de Thor sur sa relation avec son frère, ce n’était que l’avis du Dieu lui-même. Loki ne voit pas les choses de la même façon, il est un peu plus objectif et il sait que Thor a également été influencé par le reste de la société Asgardienne qui le détestait, à cause de ses origines et à cause de sa magie, même s’il a gardé rancune envers lui pendant un moment. Maintenant ce n’est plus d’actualité cependant puisqu’il lui a pardonné.

Pour la légende d’Hermòd et Baldr, je me suis inspiré de la mythologie nordique, mais je suis resté vague car normalement les deux sont fils d’Odin, et j’aurais dû parler du fait que Frigg n’était pas la vraie mère de Thor, comme dans le film, etc. Donc j’ai préféré rester volontairement vague à ce sujet ! Cette famille est déjà bien trop complexe comme ça x)

Et sinon bah… Grosse surprise !

Entrée en jeu du frère de sang d’Odin !! Cul Borson !

Je ne suis pas sûre qu’il existe parmi la mythologie nordique, mais c’est un personnage existant du Marvel Universe et je me suis honteusement inspiré de son histoire avec des modifications malgré tout ! Pour information, il est donc le frère aîné d’Odin, de Vili et de Vé. Vous en apprendrez plus sur son histoire dans le prochain chapitre qui sera principalement un flashback de son passé pour vous mettre au courant de tout ce qu’il faut ;)

Donc prochain chapitre, flashback ! Et un peu des prémices de l’amour entre Thor et Hel x)

Bref, à bientôt mes petits sorciers !

_Une review ou un sort !_


	27. Partie III – VIII : Le vrai Roi d'Asgard

**Disclaimer**  : Harry Potter appartient à J.K.Rowling, Avengers appartient à licence Marvel et je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire (ou alors on ne m’a pas prévenu lol)

 **Bêta** : Nemesis527 (un gros merci à elle !)

 **Rating**  : T

 **Genre**  : Romance, Emotional Comfort, Feeling Alone, Implied Torture

 **Crossover**  : Harry Potter & Avengers

 **Warning**  : Saga Harry Potter (post canon) + Univers Marvel

 **Pairing**  : Loki x Harry

Hello mes petits lecteurs préférés x)

Plusieurs petites nouvelles avant ce chapitre !

Concernant mes _prochains projets_ , ils sont en ce moment même en cours de validation par mes bêtas lecteurs, mais je ne les commencerais pas avant Novembre, au cours du **NaNoWriMo**  ! Car je dois avant ça, faire _quelques chapitres d’avance_ pour Rituel de Protection, car l’évènement de Novembre ne me permettra pas d’écrire, donc le mois d’Octobre est principalement pour moi un mois de préparation !

Je réaliserais bien cependant la nuit du FoF de Novembre avec un texte par thème, ce seront des drabbles qui ne devraient pas me prendre de temps donc vous aurez bien votre petit cadeau du mois, pas de soucis de ce côté-là pour ceux qui se poseraient la question ;)

Ensuite, cela concerne cette fois **Rituel de Protection**  ! Le dernier chapitre vous a visiblement plu et il vous a donné envie de connaître toute la vérité derrière le personnage de Cul, mais j’ai aussi vu que certaines personnes s’étaient trompés quant à la nature de Cul, à ses liens familieux, je vais donc reprendre ça en début de chapitres

 **RAPPEL :** Cul Borson est un personnage uniquement tiré du Marvel Universe, créé dans les Comics, que j’utilise, mais qui existe déjà et qui est bien le frère d’Odin dans les comics !

Allez, bonne lecture :)

**°0o0°**

**_Partie III – VIII : Le vrai Roi d'Asgard_ **

**…**

_« Enchanté Midgardiens. Je suis le Roi de Jötunheim et du peuple Jötunn. Je me nomme Cul Borson, frère d’Odin Borson. »_

_Tony s’étrangla à la nouvelle en redressant la tête qu’il avait baissé respectueusement, tandis qu’Harry sentit ses yeux s’écarquiller de surprise._

L’homme qui se tenait face à eux était aussi grand que Tony, bien loin de la taille immense des Géants de Glace qui dominaient la pièce en vivant à 6 ou 10 mètres de hauteur. Pourtant il ne faisait aucun doute qu’il était le Roi ici et que les Géants étaient à son service et non l’inverse.

Il devait être doté d’une force démesurée pour réussir ainsi à supplanter ces êtres immenses. Et bien qu’il soit aussi musclé et large que Thor, Harry savait qu’il s’agissait surtout de la puissance d’un Dieu.

L’Asgardien portait ses longs cheveux noirs détachés dans son dos et sa longue moustache fu manchu tout aussi noire, tressée avec finesse. Il portait une armure argentée, couverte de symboles d’un bleu luisant. Sa cape blanche flottait derrière lui sous l’effet d’une légère brise, qui agitait également la fourrure qui drapait ses épaules. La couronne qui cerclait son front n’était pas extravagante, ce n’était qu’une simple bande d’or blanc, épaisse d’un demi-pouce, tout au plus. Aucune pierre précieuse ne l’ornait, mais elle semblait luire d’une légère pâleur bleutée.

Son charisme et sa prestance étaient écrasants. Cela se voyait qu’il n’avait pas le droit à la faiblesse. Harry n’avait aucun mal à comprendre comment il avait pu devenir Roi et comment il arrivait à le rester. Surtout maintenant que ses yeux noirs le fixaient avec insistance.

Le Dieu ne l’avait pas quitté des yeux lorsqu’il s’était présenté, Harry se sentait si petit et insignifiant face à ce regard, que ce soit ou non voulu par l’Ase. Il n’avait en effet pas pu s’empêcher de jeter un coup d’œil à l’homme qui venait de se déclarer frère d’Odin, et donc Oncle de Thor. Le Sorcier était tellement pris dans ses pensées vis-à-vis de cet homme, qu’il en oublia les conséquences de son discours : s’il était vraiment le frère du Père de Toute Chose, cela ne faisait-il pas de lui leur ennemi… ?

Le Roi sembla lire sa question dans ses yeux verts car il fit claquer son sceptre contre le sol avec colère, son visage se crispant de haine.

« Je ne suis pas du côté de mon _frère_! »

Un silence lourd tomba dans la salle du trône. Harry rangea la pensée de côté, mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu’il l’éliminait définitivement. Il avait appris à se méfier des apparences et peu importe à quel point le Roi Cul _semblait_ détester Odin, peut-être n’était-ce que de la comédie.

« … De ce qu’on m’a rapporté à _son_ sujet, tu _lui_ ressembles beaucoup plus que je ne l’aurais cru… J’aurais préféré, après tout ce qu’ _il_ a vécu, que tu _lui_ apportes plus d’insouciance, mais je suppose que c’était ainsi que les choses devaient être. Vous n’auriez jamais pu apprendre à vous comprendre si vous n’aviez pas été si semblables. » Soupira Cul en reprenant son calme. « Veuillez excuser mon éclat. Cela reste un plaisir de rencontrer le compagnon de mon fils. Je désespérais qu’il te trouve un jour. »

Harry sentit son souffle se bloquer et une boule se former dans sa gorge alors qu’il le relevait franchement la tête cette fois.

Sa voix s’était perdue quelque part entre sa pensée et sa bouche, et il ne put rien dire pendant un instant. Il en profita pour observer l’homme qui sous-entendait être le père de Loki… Ils partageaient en effet leur chevelure sombre et quelques traits, maintenant qu’il y faisait attention, mais… Ils restaient toujours très différents. Pouvait-il le croire ?

Cul descendit l’estrade sur laquelle se trouvait le trône, et il se tourna vers l’Alfe qui avait accompagné les Midgardiens qu’il ignora.

« Galilas, je suis fier du travail que tu as accompli. Je vais m’entretenir avec tes invités et nous pourrons ensuite déterminer ce qu’il est nécessaire de faire. Va t’entretenir avec Gurhan pour l’informer des troupes à ta disposition. Peut-être devrons-nous attaquer plus tôt que prévu. »

« Bien Roi Cul. » Accepta l’Alfe avant de se diriger d’un pas sûr vers l’un des Jötnar, connaissant visiblement le dénommé Gurhan.

Le Dieu se dirigea ensuite vers une porte taillée à même la paroi de pierre, difficile à discerner dans la pénombre, sans regarder personne et se contentant d’ordonner :

« Suivez-moi Midgardiens. »

Harry et Tony se regardèrent brièvement avant de partir à la suite du Roi des Jötnar, sachant que l’homme ne tolèrerait sûrement pas de la désobéissance et ayant eux-aussi des questions pour le Roi.

Ils se dirigèrent donc ensemble à travers d’immenses couloirs de pierre, de glace et de cristaux. Ne prêtant que peu d’attention au jeu de lumières qui dessinaient formes et histoires sur les murs. Ils marchèrent un certain temps sans croiser personne, il s’agissait sûrement d’un passage privé réservé à la famille royale ou bien aux domestiques pour ne pas gêner la population du palais.

Ils ressortirent finalement dans un couloir plus large, près d’une porte richement décorée. Le Roi Cul entra dans ses appartements en permettant aux deux Midgardiens de le suivre. Il aurait préféré parler au compagnon de son fils seul à seul, mais il se doutait qu’il ne pourrait pas laisser son ami seul dans son palais. Cela pourrait compromettre la sécurité du Starkson et celle de ses sujets.

D’un signe de la main, il les invita à s’installer dans le canapé se trouvant dans le petit salon de ses appartements, faisant face à un feu bleu rugissant. Un feu magique, les seuls capables de résister au froid de la planète.

Les deux furent conciliants et s’assirent, le temps qu’il se rende plus à l’aise et qu’il fasse demander du thé chaud et des gâteaux pour accompagner le breuvage. Il avait après tout appris les règles de la bienséance auprès de ses tuteurs et ils n’allaient pas parler d’affaires pour l’instant. Il fit même un effort pour ne pas écouter la conversation de ses deux invités du moment, qui discutaient entre eux de son identité.

« Bien. » Fit-il en venant s’installer dans un autre canapé face à eux.

Les deux Midgardiens se redressèrent et dardèrent leur regard sur lui.

« Je ne pense pas me tromper en supposant que des questions embrument vos esprits. Je tiens pour l’instant à vous jurer sur mon honneur de mon identité. Je suis bien le frère d’Odin Borson. Nous partageons les mêmes parents, Bor Burison, ancien Dieu-Roi d’Asgard et Bestla, une Jötunn fille de Bolthorn. »

Harry haussa un sourcil en entendant l’ascendance du grand-père supposé de Loki. Apparemment le gène Jötunn avait été persistant dans l’histoire de son compagnon, bien contre son gré. Cependant il se rappelait aussi de l’enfance que le Dieu de la Ruse lui avait racontée, peuplée d’histoires atroces sur le peuple des Géants de Glace, ce qui avait poussé Loki à se détester plus que de raison. Ces mêmes histoires lui avaient été comptées par Odin lui-même, alors qu’il était pourtant un demi-Jötunn… Pourquoi avait-il autant haï un peuple qui faisait partie de lui, si c’était réellement le cas ?

« Je croyais que Laufey était le père de Loki. Après tout c’est le nom de votre père que vous utilisez normalement pour vous nommer. » Demanda Harry, étudiant attentivement le Roi lui faisant face pour tenter de déceler toute trace de mensonges.

Tony était plus fort à ce petit jeu que lui, et il lui avait justement demandé de surveiller l’homme pour l’informer de ce qui était vrai ou non. Lui n’avait jamais été très doué pour discerner la fiction de la réalité, malgré ses mauvaises expériences. Il pouvait juste être méfiant ou s’en tenir à sa magie qui pourrait l’aider. Mais l’effet serait moindre sur un être magique aussi puissant que l’était Cul. Comme cela l’était pour Loki. Les Asgardiens resteraient toujours hors de sa portée, même si sa magie se hissait au même niveau de puissance.

« Laufey était sa _mère_ et ma femme. Du moins comme vous l’auriez perçu, puisque les Jötnar sont… »

« Hermaphrodites. Nous le savons déjà. » Coupa Tony en levant les yeux au ciel, et en agitant la main comme pour chasser le sujet.

Exposer des faits qu’il connaissait déjà, avait toujours embêté et ennuyé le génie. Ce n’était pas facile tous les jours d’être si intelligent, car il fallait toujours innover au risque de se lasser.

« Bien. » Répéta Cul une fois de plus, un peu plus durement.

Il semblait moins enclin à se montrer sympathique envers Tony visiblement.

« Loki n’a jamais connu sa véritable filiation, et pour son propre bien, c’était mieux ainsi. »

Harry n’avait pas besoin d’être un génie pour le comprendre. Cul et Odin n’entretenaient pas une bonne entente, surtout lorsque l’on considérait que le second avait tenté d’exterminer la race sur laquelle le premier régnait. Non, leur relation n’était vraiment pas au beau fixe. Et si Odin avait su que son fils adoptif n’était pas juste un Jötunn, mais également le fils du frère qu’il détestait, Loki aurait sûrement été bien plus en danger durant sa vie.

Mais… Était-ce réellement uniquement à cause de son sang Jötunn qu’Odin l’avait ainsi négligé et mis de côté, alors même qu’il avait pris sur lui pour l’adopter ? S’il avait détesté les Géants de Glace à ce point, il se serait sûrement contenté de tuer Loki…

« Loki l’ignore peut-être… Mais qu’en est-il d’Odin ? » Osa-t-il demandé, craignant la réponse, car il ne saurait ce qui était le pire pour son amant.

« … Je ne sais pas. » Soupira Cul.

Lui-même s’était plusieurs fois poser la question. Et en même temps, les préparations de la guerre avaient tant occupé son esprit… Peut-être avait-ce été là un moyen pour lui de se distraire, de ne pas penser à ce que son frère pourrait vouloir à son fils s’il connaissait vraiment la vérité.

Il sut que ses tourments étaient partagés lorsque le visage du compagnon de son fils se crispa d’inquiétude.

« Et comment en êtes-vous arrivés là avec votre frère ? Je veux dire, je sais qu’il peut y avoir des disputes dans les familles standards, mais de là à s’entretuer dans une guerre… À moins que ce ne soit culturel des Asgardiens ? » Demanda Tony, des idées derrière la tête.

Harry ne s’autorisa pas la prétention de savoir à quoi son ami de génie pensait, mais il prit cependant les informations transmises comme tel : le milliardaire n’avait pas été sarcastique lorsqu’il avait parlé du lien fraternel qui existait entre Cul et Odin, cela voulait sûrement dire que cette information au moins était véridique.

« C’est une longue histoire… » Déclara Cul, incertain d’en avoir le temps.

Le Sorcier se mordilla la lèvre. Il voulait sauver Loki le plus rapidement possible, mais Tony avait l’air de croire que l’histoire des deux frères était importante. Et sûrement l’était-elle. Il devait avoir confiance en son ami.

« Nous ne sommes plus à quelques heures près. Nous pouvons prendre le temps de vous écouter. » Répondit alors Harry, alors qu’il espérait que c’était effectivement le cas et qu’il croisait en même temps les doigts pour que Loki reste en sécurité – autant qu’il pouvait l’être dans la situation actuelle.

« Comme vous voudrez. » Abdiqua Cul. « Je vais toutefois essayer de ne pas entrer trop dans les détails afin de nous épargner du temps inutilement perdu. »

Les deux Midgardiens acquiescèrent et le Roi commença son histoire.

_« Je suis donc né de l’Ase Bor Burison et la Jötunn Bestla. J’étais le frère aîné d’Odin, et de nos deux jeunes frères, des jumeaux, répondant aux noms de Vili et Ve. Étant le fils aîné, à la mort de notre père, j’aurais dû devenir roi. Mais Bor avait toujours préféré Odin à ses autres fils. Ce dernier n’avait donc aucune envie de me céder sa place._

_« Vili et Ve s’étaient toujours accrochés à Odin, dans l’espoir d’attirer l’attention de notre père, sans succès. Les jumeaux avaient cependant créé un lien avec Odin que je n’avais pas avec eux. Quand il fut alors temps de parler de succession, ils se rallièrent à Odin. J’avais pourtant prévu de mettre en place un Conseil dont ils auraient été membres, pour me seconder._

_« Cependant, peu importe leurs considérations, j’étais dans mon droit et j’aurais dû accéder au trône. Notre mère était même de mon côté. Elle n’avait jamais favorisé l’un ou l’autre de ses enfants, mais elle savait que certaines règles avaient été créées pour de bonnes raisons. Notamment celle de faire de l’aîné l’Héritier au trône, pour non seulement s’assurer que le nouveau Roi serait assez âgé, ou plus que ses frères, mais également pour éviter les conflits de succession._

_« Bor avait mis à mal cette règle censée préserver notre famille, en faisant d’Odin son préféré. Je pense que ce fut dès cet instant que notre destin fut scellé._

_« Pour m’empêcher de prendre les rênes d’Asgard, la Capitale fraîchement érigée par notre père, Odin, Vili et Ve ont décidés de me tendre un piège. Lors d’un voyage sur Aesheim, votre planète, ils m’ont poussé dans un ravin. Je me suis brisé la plupart des os, mais je n’en suis pas mort. Cependant la faim et la soif auraient tôt fait de le faire pour eux, si je n’avais pas été secouru._

_« À l’époque, une colonie de Géants de Glace vivait sur Aesheim. Ils en ont plus tard été chassé par Odin, mais ce sont eux qui m’ont trouvés et qui m’ont aidé. C’est aussi à ce moment-là que j’ai rencontré Laufey pour la première fois. C’est lui qui s’est occupé de moi durant mon séjour chez eux. J’avais ensuite prévu de retourner à Asgard pour dénoncer mes frères et devenir Roi, mais Odin m’a pris de cours._

_« Il a rapidement été sacré à son retour à Asgard. Un trône sans roi n’est jamais une bonne chose et il était le préféré du peuple, ayant toujours accompagné notre père. Ce ne fut presque qu’une formalité pour lui. Pour expliquer mon absence et pour justifier sa prise de pouvoir, il a fait croire à ma mort aux mains des Géants de Glaces et il a lancé ses armées contre les Jötnar._

_« C’est à ce moment-là qu’ils sont retourné à Jötunheim. Cela n’a pas arrêté ni Odin, ni les jumeaux, mais les Jötnar avaient cette fois un avantage et ils ont pu mieux se défendre. Je n’étais pas encore sur le champ de bataille à ce moment-là, j’étais encore alité. J’y suis aussi allé plus tard, pour aider le peuple qui avait pris soin de moi, avec Laufey à mes côtés._

_« J’aurais voulu y aller sous ma véritable apparence pour montrer à tous qu’Odin leur avait menti, mais heureusement des gens plus sages avaient réfléchi à cela pour moi. Ils m’ont fait remarquer que les Asgardiens pourraient davantage croire à ma trahison, qu’à un mensonge d’Odin, surtout s’il me voyait dans le camp adverse. Alors ils ont changé mon apparence pour que je ressemble à l’un des leurs et j’ai pris le nom de Farbauti pendant ces batailles._

_« Les Jötnar ont toujours été des maîtres dans l’art du déguisement. Un Géant de Glace naît toujours avec une apparence que l’on dit « bleue » et une seconde forme. Peu importe celle-ci. Mais leur magie et cette deuxième apparence leur ont permis efficacement de se cacher et de se fondre parmi d’autres peuples. D’ailleurs ils auraient pu le faire pour courir loin de la guerre, mais leur fierté était trop forte pour leur permettre de fuir devant l’ennemi._

_« Les années sont passées et la guerre n’a fait que s’intensifier. Pourtant j’ai réussi à vivre assez heureux et j’ai pris Laufey pour mari et Loki est né. Il ressemblait davantage à sa mère qu’à moi. Il avait ses yeux, son nez, ses lèvres. Tous les bons côtés. Et puis Odin a mené une attaque nocturne sur notre camp. Ce fut la débandade. Personne ne s’y attendait._

_« Laufey et moi avons été éloignés de la tente où nous dormions, laissant Loki derrière nous avec un garde. Mon mari était déjà devenu Roi de Jötunheim à ce moment-là, mais nous pensions qu’en se montrant sur le champ de bataille, nous attirerions les ennemis vers nous et loin de Loki. Visiblement soit nous avons fait une erreur, soit Odin avait déjà un plan pour notre fils._

_« Toujours est-il que nous avons perdu notre fils ce soir-là. Mais également la guerre. Cette attaque poussa les Jötnar à se réfugier dans les profondeurs des glaciers de Jötunheim, nous avions perdu beaucoup de soldats, de civils et même d’enfants et nous devions nous reconstruire. Pendant longtemps, nous avons cru que Loki était décédé comme les autres enfants, mais un espion est venu un jour nous apporter la nouvelle de sa survie._

_« Toutefois, Vili et Ve étaient morts peu de temps auparavant, de manière tout à fait_ hasardeuse _alors qu’ils auraient dû régner avec Odin. Selon les dires du Dieu-Roi, ils auraient tous les trois voyagés au royaume de Sutur pour l’empêcher de détruire le monde avec la Flamme Éternelle de Destruction et les jumeaux se seraient sacrifiés pour permettre à Odin de revenir à Asgard._

_« Cependant Odin revint plus puissant de ce voyage. Et son aura semblait s’être mélangé à celles de nos deux jeunes frères… Comme s’il les avait absorbés._

_« Dès ce moment-là, les choses s’enchainèrent car nous avons reçu la visite d’un voyant qui nous informa de la venue prochaine du Ragnarök. Cette bataille ultime mènerait à la fin des Géants et de quasiment toutes les races des neufs mondes à vrai dire, à l’exception d’une poignée de personnes qui auraient pour mission de peupler le nouveau monde qui s’offrirait à eux._

_« Dans un même temps, après m’avoir volé mon trône à Asgard, Odin tenta de revendiquer Jötunheim comme sien auprès d’Yggdrasil, mais il échoua. Cela le mit dans une colère noire et il fut déterminé à partir de ce jour à détruire notre royaume ou à le faire sien. Les assauts qu’il mena par la suite furent terribles pour notre peuple. Je pense que la résistance, tout autant que ce refus l’enjoignit à s’acharner de plus belle contre nous._

_« J’ai néanmoins senti mes pouvoirs d’Ase commencer à grandir et j’ai compris que quelque chose se passait. Je suis le Dieu de la Peur et je me nourris de celle-ci. Cependant ma force dépends de celle de ceux qui me craignent. Au vu de la puissance que j’ai gagnée, je n’ai aucun doute sur l’identité de celui que j’effraie tant._

« Toutefois je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu’il le pousse à me craindre. J’ai plusieurs hypothèses qui se sont affirmées ou infirmées au fil des années, mais au vu de l’obsession que mon frère nourri pour le Ragnarök, cela doit être lié à la prophétie qu’il a également dû entendre. » Termina Cul.

Laissant le temps à ses invités de réfléchir à l’histoire qu’il venait de leur révéler, il en profita pour ranimer le feu magique qui s’était peu à peu éteint à cause du manque de magie. Cela ne pouvait que signifier que tout raconter lui avait pris un certain temps. Plusieurs heures visiblement.

« Pourquoi ne pas être allé chercher Loki ? » Demanda finalement Harry après quelques minutes de silence et de réflexions.

« Nous n’en n’avons jamais eu la possibilité et je le pensais plus en sécurité auprès d’Odin. Je le pensais caché de son regard. J’espère encore qu’il ignore sa véritable paternité et c’était la meilleure place pour lui pour vivre loin de la guerre. En tout cas loin du camp des victimes et des tourments. »

« Mais vous l’avez privé d’amour et de joie. Il n’aurait peut-être pas été aussi heureux que vous l’auriez voulu, mais il l’aurait au moins été. Parmi les Asgardiens, il a juste été persécuté et on l’a élevé dans une illusion qui l’a fait immensément souffrir. » Répliqua Harry d’une voix sifflante.

Cul ne répondit rien à cela, acceptant les reproches du compagnon de son fils. Il en savait plus sur Loki, sa vie et ce qu’il avait ressenti, qu’il ne pourrait sûrement jamais le faire. Et au fond de lui, il reconnaissait avoir fait une erreur. Il avait fait un pari en priant pour une vie meilleure pour son fils, mais il avait perdu et Loki en avait pâti.

Il ne pourrait jamais réparer les dégâts que sa décision avait faites, mais il n’avait pas de regrets pour autant. Il avait vu tant d’enfants mourir de faim, ou comme dommages collatéraux… Tant d’enfants apprendre à tenir une arme bien trop tôt, tué pour leur vie avant d’en avoir l’âge… Au moins son fils vivait et il avait pu vivre une enfance loin des horreurs de la mort.

Harry n’avait pas eu de mal à suivre son train de pensée. Le visage déterminé qui lui faisait face lui suffisait bien plus que des mots. Pourtant, alors qu’il venait de devenir parent à son tour, il n’était pas d’accord avec Cul. Il avait lui-aussi connu la guerre très jeune, trop jeune, et il ne souhaiterait cela pour aucun enfant, encore moins pour le sien. Mais ce qui lui avait le plus manqué dans sa vie, outre la paix, était une famille. Il était persuadé qu’avec une famille, des gens qui l’aimaient pour lui et rien d’autre, tout aurait été plus facile, plus supportable. Cela n’aurait pas été le bonheur absolu, cependant il aurait été indéniablement plus heureux.

Toutefois il ne rajouta rien à ce sujet. Ils avaient chacun leur propre vision des choses et ils ne pourraient sûrement jamais accepter celle de l’autre, peu importe les efforts qu’ils pourraient faire. C’était un débat presque stérile qu’il ne leur ferait que perdre du temps.

Ils devaient plutôt se concentrer sur Loki et Odin.

« Le Ragnarök n’est pas censé être une catastrophe amenée par le mal ? » Demanda Harry, changeant définitivement de sujet.

« Eh bien tout dépend du point de vue. Pour Odin et pour les Asgardiens aveuglés par les préceptes de leur Roi, nous sommes le Mal qui les guette. Mais pour mon peuple et toutes les races vouées à disparaître si le Mal l’emporte, Odin est notre fléau. »

« Et comment savoir de quel côté être, n’est-ce pas ? » Fit sarcastiquement Tony.

Cul allait répondre que l’on ne pouvait décider de ça qu’en fonction de ses propres intérêts et de ses propres convictions, car il n’y avait après tout aucune véritable différence entre le bien et le mal, juste des vainqueurs et des perdants. Toutefois Harry lui coupa la parole alors qu’il sifflait avec hargne :

« Il n’y a pas à se poser la question ! Loki est en train de souffrir entre les mains d’Odin, c’est évidemment lui que nous devons détruire ! De toute façon, les manipulateurs sont tous des insectes désagréables, même ceux qui disent agir pour _le plus grand bien_. »

Il cracha presque la dernière phrase et Tony le regarda avec surprise. Il ne connaissait pas encore toute son histoire, mais cela ne faisait aucun doute qu’il y en avait une derrière cette soudaine colère.

« Une mauvaise expérience ? » Lança-t-il pour tenter de détendre l’atmosphère, sans succès.

Harry serrait toujours les dents à s’en faire mal aux mâchoires, mais son attention fut détournée quand Cul reprit la parole :

« Comment ça _Loki est en train de souffrir entre les mains d’Odin_  ?! »

**oOo**

Il le dominait de toute sa taille.

L’autre était avachi par terre, trop faible pour se lever, et n’ayant que peu de forces pour s’asseoir.

L’autre était sale, ses cheveux avaient perdu leur douceur soyeuse et sa peau pâle s’était peu à peu couverte de crasse.

Il jubilait de le voir dans cet état.

L’autre arrivait à sa limite.

Il n’avait plus qu’un petit effort à faire pour le briser définitivement et il pourrait enfin obtenir tout ce qu’il avait toujours voulu. Plus rien ne l’arrêterait ! Plus personne ne pourrait hanter ses cauchemars ! Il serait le Maître incontesté et il n’aurait aucun mal à se débarrasser de tout ce qui pourrait se dresser contre lui.

L’autre savait aussi qu’il ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps et il réservait ses dernières pensées lucides à sa famille, priant pour qu’elle reste en sécurité. Priant pour que son compagnon soit retourné chez eux après son échec pour le rejoindre.

L’autre ne savait toujours pas ce que son geôlier lui voulait, il ne s’était pas embêté à lui expliquer son plan et l’autre ne savait donc pas contre quoi il devait se battre, détruisant son moral plus efficacement que s’il avait su la vérité.

L’autre craignait pourtant le pire. Et il savait qu’il avait raison de le faire.

« Loki… » Murmura son geôlier en venant une fois de plus le retrouver.

Le Dieu de la Ruse avait perdu toute notion de temps et il ne savait même plus quel jour il était. Il se savait juste faible, pathétique et incapable de résister.

« L’heure approche. Tu seras bientôt prêt. »

Loki frissonna à ses mots. Il ne voulait pas savoir pour quoi. Il ne voulait pas lui donner la satisfaction de céder ! Mais c’était tellement dur…

« Tu ne te rends sûrement pas compte de la patience qu’il m’a fallut pour attendre ce jour. Tant de gens m’ont empêché d’arriver à mes fins… »

Il avait envie de répliquer qu’il y avait une raison à cela. Mais Odin s’en moquerait. Pourquoi perdre bêtement de l’énergie à répliquer à ces déclarations ?

« Mais tout sera bientôt fini. Ne t’inquiète pas. »

Loki voulait s’enfuir, partir loin d’Odin. Il n’avait jamais eu autant peur de son père adoptif qu’à ce moment-là, alors qu’il haussait à peine la voix et qu’il semblait même se montrer _gentil_ avec lui.

Il sentit de la magie émaner soudain d’Odin et le monde devant lui tangua légèrement. Ses sens s’atténuèrent et Loki sut qu’il était pris dans une illusion. Cependant il était trop faible pour la repousser, alors même qu’il s’agissait de son domaine de prédilection. Son état de fatigue ne faisait qu’accentuer la prise de la magie sur ses sens.

Quelque chose bougea dans le coin de son œil et il tourna la tête pour apercevoir Harry…

Son Harry… Dans un état pire encore que celui dans lequel il l’avait récupéré, lors de leur première rencontre…

Il avait l’air si faible… si réel !

Il pendait mollement, ses poignets retenus par des menottes au-dessus de sa tête. Du sang coulait d’un côté de son visage, son corps était couvert de bleus et de coupures. Un bras tordu dans un angle inhumain. Ses yeux verts fixaient le sol, plus aucune lueur ne brillait en eux.

Un par un, sa famille, ses enfants, ses amis, apparurent eux-aussi dans la cellule, plus ou moins amochés. Une odeur de mort commença à monter.

Loki savait que ce n’était qu’une illusion, que tout était faux ! Mais quand il vit Odin se diriger vers Harry avec une arme, il ne put s’empêcher de crier et de ramper pour tenter de l’arrêter. Même si ce n’était que des illusions, il ne voulait pas les voir souffrir ! Surtout Harry, il avait déjà tellement eu de mal dans sa vie… Son corps magnifique était couvert des cicatrices de sa vie et il ne se le pardonnerait pas s’il échouait une fois de plus à le protéger…

Cependant, alors qu’il se rapprochait d’Harry, ce qu’il vit entre les haillons l’arrêta net. Ses yeux se brouillèrent, il sentit le monde tourner autour de lui, mais il ne le remarqua pas.

Il ne voyait que la petite forme meurtrie et maigre qui s’accrochait à son compagnon… Des yeux verts, des cheveux noirs… Si minuscule…

« Non… » Gémit Loki. « Bryn… »

Sa voix se cassa sur la dernière note aigüe qui s’échappa de sa bouche, avant que tout son corps s’effondre de désespoir, oubliant l’espace d’un instant que tout cela n’était que dans sa tête, car il s’agissait là de son pire cauchemar…

Odin, qui n’avait pas bougé depuis qu’il avait lancé sa magie, observa avec une jubilation sadique, Loki se débattre dans son illusion pendant de longue minute, avant de s’effondrer définitivement.

Il avait gagné !

**_A suivre…_ **

**°0o0°**

Et c’est fini pour cette semaine !!

Au début je voulais vous faire un dernier petit paragraphe sur Thor et ses sentiments pour Hel, mais au vu de la fin de la partie avec Cul, Tony et Harry, j’ai changé d’avis. En plus cela correspond très bien au chapitre suivant où nous apprendront enfin le but qu’Odin poursuit !

Je pense qu’avec ce chapitre, vous commencez à cerner le personnage que j’ai fait d’Odin et j’espère que l’histoire vous plait toujours, évidemment !

 **Je reviens sur Cul :** pour Cul donc, il n’existe pas dans la mythologie viking/nordique, cependant il y aurait quand même eu des fois où il est mentionné visiblement et les spécialistes pensent qu’il a en fait péri dans le précédent Ragnarök (du moins de ce que j’ai lu). Cul est donc exclusif au Comics Marvel et j’ai décidé de l’utiliser pour cette fanfiction.

Pour ceux qui suivent les comics ont également dû remarquer, que j’ai choisi de reprendre les grandes lignes du passé de Cul mais en le modifiant pour que cela corresponde à mes besoins. Notamment sa chute d’un sommet, qui aurait été provoqué par un tiers, la préférence de Bor pour Odin alors que Cul est son aîné, le fait qu’il soit le Dieu de la Peur, la guerre entre Odin et Jötunheim, puis la mort de Vili et Ve face à Sutur, etc.

D’ailleurs personnellement je prononce le « l » dans son nom quand je parle de lui x)

Donc voilà pour ce chapitre ! On a donc vu l’histoire de Cul, la vérité sur Odin, j’ai même réussi à caser deux parents qui s’opposent dans leur vision des choses lol Et dans le prochain chapitre, cette fois nous découvrirons le plan d’Odin !

Donc je sais que vous avez sûrement hâte, alors à bientôt mes petits sorciers !

_Une review ou un sort !_


	28. Partie III – IX : Le plan d'Odin

**Disclaimer**  : Harry Potter appartient à J.K.Rowling, Avengers appartient à licence Marvel et je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire (ou alors on ne m’a pas prévenu lol)

 **Bêta** : Nemesis527 (un gros merci à elle !)

 **Rating**  : T

 **Genre**  : Romance, Emotional Comfort, Feeling Alone, Implied Torture

 **Crossover**  : Harry Potter & Avengers

 **Warning**  : Saga Harry Potter (post canon) + Univers Marvel

 **Pairing**  : Loki x Harry

Bonjour tout le monde !

Nous nous retrouvons une fois de plus pour un nouveau chapitre de Rituel de Protection !

Mine de rien, nous nous rapprochons petit à petit de la fin, il ne restera en effet plus six chapitres et un épilogue après celui-ci ! Et Loki n’est pas encore prêt d’être sauvé. Trop de choses à faire avant cela !

Enfin ! Ce chapitre se place donc du côté d’Odin et Loki et vous allez enfin découvrir ce que le Dieu-Roi Usurpateur d’Asgard a en tête, et la raison de son kidnapping ! D’ailleurs félicitation à **Hadsher** qui a deviné une partie des actions d’Odin ! Je savais que je n’étais pas forcément la meilleure pour faire des intrigues, mais là tu m’en as bouché un coin !

Quant à la mort de ce cher Dieu… C’est avec un grand regret qu’elle ne sera pas tel que vous l’imaginez. De plus Loki n’est pas encore près d’être sauvé. Je pense qu’il aime bien jouer aux princesses en détresse ! Voilà la terrible vérité de ce chapitre ! XD

Allez, bonne lecture :)

**°0o0°**

**_Partie III – IX : Le plan d'Odin_ **

**…**

_Odin, qui n’avait pas bougé depuis qu’il avait lancé sa magie, observa avec une jubilation sadique, Loki se débattre dans son illusion pendant de longues minutes, avant de s’effondrer définitivement._

_Il avait gagné !_

Loki sentit à peine la magie d’Odin l’entourer et il ne résista pas lorsqu’il sentit un lien se forcer entre eux. C’était douloureux, et sa magie se battait d’elle-même contre ce que le Dieu-Roi essayait de faire, mais sa volonté était éteinte. Cependant ce fut au moment où il pensa qu’il devrait arrêter de résister, pour enfin sortir de ce cauchemar, que la magie rendit les armes et qu’Odin s’ancra en lui.

Le lien ténu fut ouvert de force, élargit à son maximum, faisant crier Loki sous la douleur et arrachant même un grognement à Odin. Le Dieu-Roi avait cependant besoin de faire cela pour pouvoir à aspirer la magie de Loki, peu importe la douleur et la sensation étrange que cela créait en lui. Il avait attendu tant de temps pour enfin pouvoir obtenir le pouvoir de son _fils_ adoptif.

La réussite après tant d’années de patience et de labeur firent remonter en lui des souvenirs. Il ne se rendit pas compte que Loki pouvait également les voir à cause du lien ouvert et actif formé par la force entre eux.

Il vit Odin échoué à écraser la race des Jötnar et plus tard la résistance qui s’était créée à Jötunheim.

Il vit l’ambition démesurée de celui qui fut un jour son père, sa volonté de régner sur l’ensemble d’Yggdrasil.

Il vit les premiers plans d’Odin pour récupérer le trône de Jötunheim : il avait tenté la guerre, et il était même venu sous une autre apparence pour faire valoir son demi-sang Jötunn, mais on se moqua de lui car son sang était faible, trop faible pour même lui donner une apparence bleue. De plus sa mère n’avait aucun lien avec la royauté en place, il n’avait donc aucun pouvoir pour revendiquer le trône ou même obtenir un combat contre le Roi actuel.

Il vit le Dieu-Roi repartir avec fureur, repoussé par le Roi Laufey lui-même, ce même Roi que Loki avait tué.

Il vit Odin préparer une attaque de nuit, sur le camp des Jötnar et il se vit dans l’une de ses tentes, petit bébé bleu, se faire enlever par celui qui lui demanda de l’appeler _père_ , après qu’il ait tué le garde présent pour le protéger.

Il vit les pensées d’Odin à son sujet, son but avait toujours été de l’utiliser pour obtenir le trône, à travers lui.

Il vit les recherches que le Dieu-Roi d’Asgard avaient effectuées pour savoir comment s’y prendre. Il semblait penser que sa magie Jötunn était la clé de ses ambitions et de ses rêves.

Il vit la volonté d’Odin de vouloir absorber sa magie pour la faire sienne, pensant obtenir ainsi le trône qu’on lui refusait. Mais il n’était pas assez fort, sa magie était trop faible, il était déjà bien plus puissant que lui malgré son jeune âge.

Il vit Odin proposer à ses deux jeunes frères, Vili et Ve de lier leurs pouvoirs ensemble, afin d’être plus puissants et de vaincre enfin les Jötnar. Cependant le Dieu avait une idée derrière la tête, il pensa que ce lien lui permettrait d’être assez puissant pour absorber la magie de Loki, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant : le lien était trop ténu pour qu’Odin puisse considérer les magies des jumeaux comme siennes.

Il vit une occasion se présenter alors lorsque Sutur se déchaîna.

Il vit les trois frères se rendre sur Muspelheim pour arrêter le démon.

Il les vit vaincre leur adversaire, cependant Odin avait repoussé volontairement le moment où il avait asséné le coup final, pour que Vili et Ve se retrouvent piégés au cœur des Flammes de Sutur. S’agrippant aux liens qu’il avait avec les jumeaux, et avec l’expérience de mort imminente qu’ils étaient en train d’éprouver, il avait pu forcer la magie des deux frères à se séparer de leur corps, avant de la faire sienne.

Il vit cependant sa magie être toujours hors de portée d’Odin.

Mais surtout il revit sa mère adoptive, Frigga, réaliser un rituel sur lui alors qu’il n’était qu’un bébé. Elle se fit surprendre par son mari et une dispute éclata entre eux.

Il vit sa mère se dresser contre Odin, lui révélant qu’elle savait que ses intentions n’étaient pas bonnes à son égard, mais qu’elle le protègerait peu importe ce que le Dieu-Roi en dirait.

Il vit Frigga raconter à Odin que peu importe les plans qu’il avait, ils étaient désormais ruinés, car elle venait de le lier à son âme-sœur, son cher Harry, par sa magie et par son âme. Or le Dieu-Roi d’Asgard ne pouvait plus tenter de former un lien avec lui à cette révélation, car cela détruirait son esprit et sa magie, l’empêchant d’avoir accès à ce qu’il voulait tant.

Il vit les plans d’Odin s’effondrer en miette car non seulement ce rituel l’empêchait de créer un lien avec lui, mais également de le prendre pour époux plus tard pour devenir Consort de Jötunheim et diriger le royaume dans l’ombre.

Il vit Frigga continuer à le protéger, années après années, avant de mourir et d’emporter son secret dans sa tombe, sans avoir pu le lui dire : elle attendait sûrement le moment où il recherchait plus désespérément l’approbation d’Odin pour tout lui expliquer, mais il était parti d’Asgard au moment où il se détourna définitivement de son _père_ , sans jamais revoir sa mère une dernière fois avant son dernier souffle…

Loki arriva enfin à dissocier ses pensées et ses souvenirs de ceux d’Odin. Voir toute la vérité avait réveillé en lui une flamme de détermination et un regain d’énergie le traversa pour combattre le lien qui s’était formé entre Odin et lui, car celui-ci avait violé son esprit sans aucune considération. Il savait qu’une fois le lien formé, il lui serait impossible de le défaire sans en subir les conséquences, mais il pouvait choisir de le refermer de force, pour empêcher sa magie de transiter chez Odin.

L’Asgardien sentit un grand froid l’envelopper lorsque le lien se referma si brusquement, et Loki se mit lui-aussi à trembler à la sensation.

La perte de la magie mit Odin dans une colère immense. Le lien était toujours là, malheureusement, mais plus aucune magie ne passait entre eux. Il n’était pas revenu à la case départ, mais il en était proche. Il n’avait pourtant pas le temps de jouer avec Loki à ce sujet, il devait avoir cette magie qui le rendrait digne du trône de Jötunheim ! Il pourrait alors prétendre à un duel contre le Roi, quel qu’il soit et il mettrait enfin la main sur le royaume de glace, privant les Géants qui y vivaient, de leur maison et réduisant la rébellion à néant.

Le Ragnarök ne serait alors plus qu’un mauvais souvenir pour lui, une légende murmurée aux enfants pour qu’ils restent sages, une ancienne prophétie terminée avant même de se réaliser ! Il n’aurait plus à craindre la mort comme il le faisait encore, ni celui qui mettrait fin à sa vie, il vaincrait, il serait le plus fort ! Il avait toujours réussi à se débarrasser des obstacles qui s’étaient mis sur sa route, comme Cul, Vili ou Ve ! Personne d’autre que lui n’aurait dû devenir Roi d’Asgard. Cul avait essayé de lui prendre son trône, soit disant parce qu’il était l’aîné, mais il s’était débarrassé de lui et il avait pris ce qui lui revenait de droit !

Mais alors que tout allait enfin se passer comme il le voulait, ce maudit Jötunn lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues en retrouvant la force de se battre !

Loki se recroquevilla quand son _père_ commença à user de la violence physique sur lui, dans son accès de rage. Il avait peut-être trouvé assez de force au fond de lui pour se battre, son corps n’en restait pas moins faible et sous-alimenté par sa détention. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre Odin pour se protéger, il était totalement à sa merci.

Cela lui rappela désagréablement toutes ses fois où il avait été injustement puni pour des choses dont il n’était pas responsable. Que ce soit les autres Ases qui le désignaient comme bouc-émissaire ou Odin qui décidait que tout était de sa faute.

Il se rappela de cette fois où Idunn fut kidnappée par le géant Thjazi qui avait pris la forme d’un aigle. Sans les pommes de la déesse, les Ases s’étaient mis à vieillir plus qu’ils ne le voulaient et sur le simple fait que Loki ait été vu avec Idunn pour la dernière fois, il avait été considéré comme l'instigateur de son enlèvement. Il avait été menacé pour aller la retrouver et il n’avait pas eu d’autres choix de se plier à leurs exigences, qui sait ce qu’ils lui auraient fait dans le cas contraire.

Comme cette autre fois où pour un simple pari, les Ases avaient laissé les nains lui coudre les lèvres – et où il avait bien failli perdre sa tête. Tout le monde s’était moqué de lui alors qu’il était incapable de se défaire des liens qui retenaient sa bouche, même son frère Thor qui avait pourtant gagné Mjöllnir grâce au pari lancé par Loki. Les nains s’étaient en effet surpassés pour battre le Dieu de la Ruse et le Dieu du Tonnerre en avait obtenu son marteau. Pourtant il se moqua de lui comme les autres.

Il y avait aussi cette histoire avec le Géant Maître-Bâtisseur que les Ases avaient mis au défi de construire une forteresse imprenable pour Asgard, en seulement trois semestres. Le Géant avait accepté de réaliser cette construction seule en échange d’un mariage avec la Déesse Feyja, à la seule condition d’obtenir de l’aide son étalon Svadilfari pour l’aider à tirer les blocs jusqu’au pieds de la construction. Loki avait simplement donné son avis sur l’incapacité du Géant à réussir malgré cette aide. Cependant quand les Ases avaient vu la forteresse se dresser plus vite qu’ils ne le pensaient, ils accusèrent Loki pour les avoir «  _dupés_  » en leur faisant accepter l’aide de l’étalon.

On l’avait de nouveau menacé si jamais il ne faisait rien pour empêcher le Géant de réussir son pari et Loki, après avoir tenté de plusieurs manières d’éloigner l’étalon de son maître, avait dû se transformer en jument pour enfin l’attirer plus loin. Il s’était fait malheureusement rattrapé et Sleipnir avait fini par naître, onze mois plus tard. Quand il était revenu à Asgard, presque deux ans après cela, personne ne semblait pas avoir regretté sa disparition, au contraire.

Il avait subi tant de choses injustes de la part de ceux qui se disaient de sa famille… Parfois il était en effet responsable de tours malveillants, mais il ne l’avait toujours fait que pour protéger sa vie. N’importe qui d’autre aurait fait la même chose, mais il se rendit compte que son ascendance Jötunn avait brouillé les yeux de chaque Asgardien, le rendant coupable de tous les crimes possibles et imaginables, sans qu’ils ne ressentent aucune compassion pour lui, car c’était plus simple ainsi pour eux de le blâmer.

Loki était en train de se dire qu’il n’avait jamais reçu aucun amour parmi les Asgardiens, alors qu’ils traitaient des Jötnars de barbares… Il regrettait presque de ne pas avoir tenté sa chance auprès de sa famille… Puis il se rappela de Frigga, sa douce mère adoptive qui s’était dressé contre son propre mari pour lui. Celle qui lui avait appris la magie, et qui l’avait aimé, même si elle avait toujours eu une petite préférence pour son fils de sang, Thor. Lui-aussi avait été un soutien, parfois peu fiable, mais il restait son frère qui avait été plus de son côté que n’importe qui d’autre.

Pour eux, pour sa famille, pour Harry, il pourrait encore tenir le coup… Il l’espérait…

Odin souffla de colère, sa rage finissant par redescendre. Il observa Loki recroquevillé sur lui-même, tremblotant encore, le corps couvert de bleus. Il paraissait si faible, si pitoyable comme ça… Alors comment pouvait-il encore lui résister ?! Lui qui était le plus grand Roi et le plus grand Dieu de tous les temps ?!! C’était inconcevable ! Déjà bébé il surpassait sa magie, même après qu’il se soit approprié celles de Vili et Ve.

Il avait tenté de le dominer par la force, sans succès. Il avait pensé pouvoir utiliser un moyen détourné, mais Frigga n’avait pas été la naïve Déesse qu’il aurait préféré pour cette fois et elle avait contré ses plans, le laissant dans l’attente. Il s’était dit qu’il pouvait l’affaiblir en attendant, en l’isolant, mais Loki s’était montré plus résistant qu’il ne l’aurait cru, s’adaptant à son environnement et apprenant à survivre parmi la haine avec sa ruse et son intelligence.

Odin sentit son irritation revenir au galop, alors qu’il fixait la cristallisation même de son échec. Cependant continuer à se défouler Loki ne servirait à rien pour le moment. Il se dépêcha donc ressortir de la cellule, préférant se concentrer sur autre chose.

La porte des cachots claqua derrière lui, le bruit résonnant dans le couloir sombre, humide et étroit qu’il emprunta pour revenir à la salle du trône. Il se laissa tomber sur le siège royal et décida plutôt de se concentrer sur un sujet qu’il avait mis de côté depuis plusieurs jours : son fils et les amis qu’il avait voulu ramené avec lui. Parmi eux se trouvaient celui que Loki avait pris le temps d’aller sauver, sûrement son âme-sœur. Il se doutait de ses intentions mais il avait rejeté son existence même en apprenant qu’il ne s’agissait que d’un simple Midgardien.

Toutefois un mauvais pressentiment s’était emparé de lui depuis quelques heures et il décida de vérifier leur état et leurs actions. Un simple Midgardien ne pouvait rien contre lui, mais peut-être que s’il tombait sur les bonnes personnes… On n’était jamais trop prudent et Odin se rendit auprès d’Heimdall pour obtenir des nouvelles des amis de son fils.

« Heimdall. » Déclara le Roi en arrivant au pont arc-en-ciel.

« Mon Roi. » Le salua en retour le gardien.

« Je viens m’enquérir de ce qui est arrivé aux Midgardiens qui accompagnaient Thor il y a plusieurs jours de cela. »

L’autre Dieu se contenta d’hocher la tête et de se tourner vers l’immensité, sachant cependant déjà qu’il ne verrait rien. La présence des Midgardiens avait disparue d’un coup il y a plusieurs jours déjà, mais s’il ne le vérifiait pas de nouveau, il pourrait peut-être louper un indice. Toutefois, comme il se l’était imaginé, la présence des Midgardiens lui était brouillée.

« Toutes mes excuses mon Roi. Ils semblent tous être sous la protection d’une magie qui les cache de mon regard. »

Odin fronça les sourcils.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Ma vision est brouillée. Les images de leur présent, de leur passé et leur futur se superposent de manière chaotique pour m’empêcher de voir ce qu’ils font en ce moment-même. C’est la même chose pour Loki lorsqu’il souhaite se cacher de mon regard. »

« Tu ne peux pas déterminer non plus leur position ? »

« Je ne connais que le dernier lieu où le Bifröst les a déposés. Mais ne possédant aucun lien avec eux, je suis bien incapable de pouvoir déterminer leur position même vaguement. »

« Sont-ils cachés comme l’était Loki il y a encore quelques jours ? »

« Non mon Roi. Mais je pense qu’ils se trouvent autour de deux utilisateurs de magie qui ont fait en sorte d’être invisibles. »

Le Dieu-Roi serra les poings, son visage se crispant en une grimace d’exaspération.

« Quel est leur dernière position connue ? » Grogna-t-il dans sa barbe.

« Deux d’entre eux ont été rejetés à Svartalfheim et deux autres ont été transportés jusqu’à Helheim, mon Roi. »

Odin sentit une fureur gronder en lui. Il aurait préféré les voir atterrir dans des royaumes qui ne complotaient pas contre lui… Mais il se ressaisit : il y avait peu de chances que de simples Midgardiens survivent dans des milieux qui leur étaient hostiles, et même alors, il leur faudrait une chance inouïe pour trouver les _bonnes_ personnes et ne pas se faire tuer par elles. Oui, tout irait bien.

Le Dieu-Roi fit demi-tour, sans penser à demander où était passé son fils. Heimdall cependant ne le rattrapa pas pour l’en informer. Si son Roi ne voulait pas cette information, il n’avait pas à le forcer à écouter.

**oOo**

Hel était sorti il y a quelques minutes, le temps de « passer un appel » peu importe ce que cela voulait dire. Thor pensa qu’il devait s’agir d’une pratique ou une expression d’Helheim, car il n’avait pas compris ce que cela sous-entendait. Il avait juste vu sa dulcinée se lever et partir après une douce caresse sur sa joue.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours déjà qu’il séjournait au palais d’Hel avec Bruce et Clint. Le premier n’avait fait aucune remarque sur son coup de foudre. Il lui avait souhaité bonne chance. Cependant le second avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules – ou du moins il avait essayé supposait le Dieu du Tonnerre – et lui avait fait un sourire complice. Il lui avait raconté comment Loki, Fenrir et Jör lui feraient la peau s’il faisait le moindre mal à la jeune femme.

L’archer s’était montré détendu à ce sujet et il avait fait comme s’il n’était pas concerné et Thor aurait pu le croire s’il n’avait pas vu la lueur d’avertissement dans son regard. Il n’aurait pas cru que l’agent du SHIELD ferait à ce point partie de la famille de son frère… Il avait ressenti un désagréable sentiment de trahison. Loki était son frère… ! Il avait souvent fait des erreurs avec lui, et il avait plusieurs fois manqué à son devoir de frère. Il lui était arrivé de se moquer de lui et même de le dénigrer… Mais il regrettait ses bêtises de jeunesse. Réellement.

Et ce n’était pas à cause du coup de cœur qu’il avait eu pour Hel.

Il y réfléchissait déjà depuis un moment, il cherchait un moyen de se faire pardonner. Quand Thor avait osé demander à Clint s’il pourrait un jour renouer avec Loki, ce dernier l’avait regardé un long moment avant de lui faire un sourire confiant. Il lui avait dit que cela demanderait un peu de temps et beaucoup d’excuses. Il lui avait dit que cela nécessiterait sûrement qu’il lui ouvre son cœur. Mais surtout il lui avait dit que Loki finirait par passer l’éponge. Qu’ils soient vraiment frères de sang ou non, cela ne changerait rien. Ils seraient peut-être un peu maladroits tous les deux un moment car aucun n’avait l’habitude d’exprimer leurs sentiments, mais cela passerait.

Thor avait croisé le regard de Bruce au même moment et ce dernier avait acquiescé aux paroles de Clint, ses yeux brillant de connaissances.

Ils savaient apparemment tous les deux quelque chose qu’il ignorait et qui leur permettait d’affirmer que son avenir serait meilleur. Thor aurait aimé le savoir lui aussi pour se réconforter et reprendre confiance, mais il se dit que c’était quelque chose que Loki devrait lui montrer ou lui expliquer, sinon cela perdre tout son sens.

Bruce et Clint avaient sincèrement été surpris par la sagesse de ses paroles. Cependant leur bon vieux Thor était rapidement revenu ! Quoi que… Ils n’en n’étaient pas certains. Car le Dieu du Tonnerre leur avait fait part de son embarras à propos des forts sentiments qu’il ressentait pour Hel.

Il n’était pas dégoûté par eux, bien au contraire : ils étaient puissants et il avait l’impression qu’un ouragan ravageait son cœur à chaque fois qu’elle posait ses yeux sur lui. Il avait l’impression d’un volcan éclatait sous sa peau à chaque fois qu’elle lui caressait la joue, le bras ou la main même du bout des doigts. Il avait l’impression qu’un désert glacé venait l’étreindre quand elle se détournait de lui. Il avait l’impression que la terre s’ouvrait sous ses pieds pour l’engloutir lorsqu’elle se permettait un rire délicat et retenu.

La passion l’embrasait comme jamais il ne l’aurait cru possible.

Et il aimait ça.

Toutefois Hel était sa nièce…

La fille de celui qu’il considérait comme son frère, car même s’ils n’étaient pas liés par le sang, Thor aimait croit qu’ils étaient liés par à travers leurs deux âmes.

Et outre le fait que son père, Odin, Père de Toute Chose et Dieu-Roi d’Asgard et de son peuple, serait sûrement contre les sentiments grandissants et intenses que son fils ressentait pour la femme qu’il avait personnellement chassé de son royaume… La femme qu’il avait banni du royaume où elle aurait pu et dû grandir…

Outre le refus de son père de bénir leur union si jamais elle avait lieu, Thor s’inquiétait que son frère n’approuve pas leur relation.

Loki n’avait jamais montré les qualités d’un père et le Dieu du Tonnerre n’ignorait pas que leur propre père, Odin, n’était pas le parfait exemple dans ce domaine, cependant Thor savait que son frère tenait quand même jalousement et férocement à sa famille. Il l’avait plusieurs fois surpris seul, en train de murmurer des excuses et des regrets sur ses choix envers ses enfants. Loki avait toujours été torturé par ce qu’il avait permis à Odin de faire, par son inaction. Au début, son frère n’avait pas compris pourquoi, étant toujours un enfant de ce point de vue. Il ne connaissait pas la parenté et il pensait toujours que son père ne pouvait avoir tort.

Pourtant en voyant Loki continuer à être écartelé par ses remords, il avait commencé à douter pour la première fois de son père tout-puissant. S’il avait vraiment agi de la bonne manière, alors pourquoi Loki en souffrait-il à ce point ? Il aurait dû être plus heureux au contraire, mais ce n’était pas le cas… Et Thor avait grandi ce jour-là en comprenant que son père n’était pas Tout-Puissant comme il l’avait imaginé. Cela l’avait rapproché de son frère et c’était à partir de ce jour qu’il avait peu à peu à remettre en question ses actes et son attitude envers Loki.

Cependant cela ne l’empêchait pas de croire que son père n’était pas lui-même et que c’était pour cette raison qu’il s’en était pris à Loki comme l’avait dit Harry. Car même si leur père n’était pas aussi parfait qu’il le pensait dans ses jeunes années, il restait leur père et ils restaient ses enfants. Jamais il ne pourrait faire de mal à sa propre famille !

Tout comme Loki avait toujours tenu à la sienne, malgré les erreurs qu’il avait commises. Et si jamais son frère apprenait qu’il était tombé pour sa jolie fille unique, Thor n’était pas sûr qu’il en ressortirait vivant… Il espérait de tout son cœur que l’autre Dieu serait de son côté, qu’il accepterait de le laisser tenter sa chance auprès de sa fille.

Néanmoins, sans la certitude que Loki approuverait ses tentatives de faire la cour à sa fille, Thor ne voulait rien tenter de trop osé. L’avis de son frère en tant que tel comptait peut-être plus que l’avis du père qu’il était aussi. Il exprimait bien sûr ses sentiments à haute voix envers sa dulcinée et il profitait de tous les contacts chastes dont elle voulait bien le couvrir, mais il se retenait d’aller plus loin, de faire plus.

Hel n’avait rien dit à ce sujet, mais Clint s’était moqué de sa « timidité » avant de se faire réprimander par son collègue capable de se changer en une créature géante à la peau verte, car ce dernier avait plus ou moins deviné la raison pour laquelle Thor affichait autant de retenue. L’archer avait continué de le charrier quand Bruce avait le dos tourné, amusé de voir que le Dieu du Tonnerre, qui lui avait paru si rustre au début, pouvait parfois faire preuve de délicatesse et de réserve.

Hel finit par revenir, un serviteur poussant derrière elle leur repas de la journée. Le royaume d’Helheim agissait sur leurs corps d’une manière tout à fait particulière et unique car ils ne ressentaient quasiment aucune faim et aucune fatigue depuis qu’ils étaient arrivés ici. La Reine des lieux leur avait expliqué que ce n’était pas pour rien qu’Helheim était le royaume des morts, mais que s’ils voulaient rester vivants, ils devaient se forcer à manger et à dormir, sinon ils ne seraient plus jamais capables de quitter son royaume.

La jeune femme avait donc mis en place des horaires de repas et de repos très précis, pour qu’ils ne perdent pas leurs habitudes vivantes et que leur corps ne se détériorent pas jusqu’au point de non-retour. Cela ferait de la peine à un certain nombre de personnes, avait-elle ajouté avec une voix solennelle, mais également avec un petit sourire en coin, comme si elle partageait une blague qu’elle était la seule à comprendre.

Bien sûr Thor savait que son absence laisserait un vide auprès de ses amis et que l’on finirait par s’inquiéter de son absence, mais il avait l’impression que ses mots avaient un sens caché, autre que celui auquel on pensait au premier abord.

« Je viens de recevoir des nouvelles d’Harry. » Déclara Hel quand tous furent attablés, le repas déjà bien entamé.

Clint, Bruce et Thor relevèrent la tête de leur assiette à ses mots. Le Sorcier compagnon de Loki avait contacté sa _belle-fille_ peu de temps après que le Dieu du Tonnerre soit arrivé au palais de Hel, pour les informer de sa situation, prendre de leurs nouvelles – il pensait au début demander à Hel d’envoyer des messagers dans les différents royaumes pour chercher leur trace, mais il s’était avéré que cela n’était pas nécessaire – et pour leur demander de rester au palais pour le moment. Surtout quand la jeune femme lui avait affirmé qu’entre les murs de son palais, ils étaient même protégés du regard d’Heimdall.

Cela faisait deux ou trois jours – ou peut-être plus ? il n’y avait pas de jour et de nuit ici, donc il était difficile de mesurer le temps passer avec la Déesse des Morts – depuis cet appel et ils attendaient encore les instructions depuis.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Demanda Bruce calmement, devançant le flot de questions qu’auraient pu poser les deux autres hommes.

« Oui, tout va pour le mieux. Tony et Harry ont finalement réussi à finaliser le portail magique des Alfes Noirs et ils ont ouvert une porte à Jötunheim. »

« Jötunheim… ? » Répéta Thor, se perdant dans ses pensées.

Il n’avait pas été sûr que ce soit une bonne idée quand Hel leur avait expliqué les intentions d’Harry de trouver un soutien pour s’opposer à Odin _si cela s’avérait nécessaire_. La dernière partie lui avait vraisemblablement été destinée car Clint avait reniflé avec mépris, tandis que Bruce lui avait lancé un regard désolé, comme s’il le plaignait.

« Oui, il comptait y rencontrer le Roi. » Lui rappela gentiment Hel sachant parfaitement qu’il n’avait pas oublié, mais lui permettant de sortir de ses pensées.

« Qui a succédé à Laufey sur le trône ? »

Le Dieu Tonnerre avait beau ne pas être aussi futé que son frère, il voyait quand on lui donnait des occasions et il faisait toujours en sorte de s’en saisir.

« Son mari. » Répondit évasivement Hel en concentrant son regard sur son assiette, refusant de croiser les yeux bleus électrique du beau Dieu.

Bruce et Clint ne manquèrent pas son mouvement de fuite, mais ils ne dirent rien. Visiblement il y avait quelque chose à propos de ce nouveau Roi… À part qu’il s’agissait de la _mère_ de Loki sûrement. Et si Harry avait demandé à Hel de ne rien leur dire, ils devraient tirer les vers du nez de leur amie.

« Harry, Tony et lui ont longuement discutés d’après ce qu’il m’a dit. Notamment de leur avenir et de ce qu’ils comptaient faire par la suite. » Reprit Hel en prenant une voix ferme, comme pour se convaincre elle-même de ne rien dire sur le sujet précédent. « Apparemment Jötunheim se prépare à une nouvelle guerre depuis longtemps maintenant. »

« La mort de leur Roi n’a pas affecté leurs plans ? » Demanda Bruce en haussant un sourcil, avec surprise.

« Visiblement non. Je pense que Laufey et son mari travaillaient conjointement sur ce projet. L’arrivée d’Harry et de Tony, ainsi que la finalisation du projet ont permis à leur Roi de se décider. Il veut rencontrer les dirigeants de Midgard pour tenter de leur demander leur aide ainsi que des forces armées supplémentaires. »

Clint soupira en s’affaissant dans sa chaise. Ils étaient partis pour une mission de sauvetage et ils allaient finalement se retrouver embourbé dans une guerre ? L’agent ne savait pas s’il était vraiment fait pour cette nouvelle mission qui se profilait à l’horizon.

« Harry va essayer de regrouper les dirigeants de Midgard autour d’une table, avec les Jötnar, les Alfes et d’autres races alliées. Il m’a invité à les rejoindre pour cette réunion. J’en profiterais pour vous ramener sur Midgard. Apparemment il veut vous laisser le choix de ce que vous déciderez. »

Sa remarque était autant tournée vers les deux Midgardiens qui n’étaient pas forcément des soldats, mais aussi vers le Dieu du Tonnerre qui continuait de croire son père innocent du moindre de ses crimes… Elle espérait sincèrement qu’il rejoindrait leur camp ou au moins qu’il s’abstiendrait d’agir durant la guerre qui se profilait, car elle avait énormément apprécié le temps qu’elle avait passé ici avec lui et elle ne voulait pas se retrouver à le combattre…

« Okay, je vais préparer mes affaires alors. » Déclara Clint en se levant de sa chaise, près à attraper son arc et ses flèches, les seules choses qu’il avait emmenés sur lui en fait.

Bruce cependant roula des yeux et l’arrêta avec sa question :

« Quand partons-nous ? »

« Harry ne va pas pouvoir organiser une réunion en seulement quelques heures. Du moins il ne pense pas en être capable. »

Personne ne loupa le sous-entendu qu’Hel laissa flotter dans la pièce : Harry se sous-estimait toujours sur de nombreux points et son pouvoir politique était l’un d’eux.

« Mais dès que vous serez prêts, nous voyagerons jusqu’à notre maison Midgardienne et nous resterons là-bas jusqu’à la réunion. » Finit la jeune femme.

Bruce et Clint hochèrent la tête et partirent se changer – pour le premier – et récupérer leurs affaires – notamment pour le second – laissant les deux tourtereaux ensemble.

Hel se tourna vers Thor.

Aucun d’eux ne prononça le moindre mot, mais leurs yeux parlèrent pour eux.

Thor vit l’amour naissant d’Hel pour lui et sa peur de devoir le combattre. Tandis que la Reine d’Helheim vit la passion débordante de l’autre Dieu, ainsi que sa détermination à mettre fin à la guerre avant qu’elle ne commence.

« Attendez cette réunion avant de vous décider. » Pria-t-elle d’une voix si basse que Thor faillit ne pas l’entendre.

Ses sombres yeux verts brillaient d’une connaissance primordiale et d’une supplique silencieuse qui assouvit Thor à ses désirs.

« Bien, ma Reine. » Répondit-il avant de rejoindre ses amis.

**_A suivre…_ **

**°0o0°**

Hello,

Ce chapitre a été écris en avance, puisque je vais ensuite me lancer dans le NaNoWriMo durant le mois de Novembre et que je ne pourrais sûrement pas l’écrire, donc je vous prépare ça en avance, vous avez comme je suis gentille ? XD

Sinon, pour ce chapitre… Loki est donc toujours aux mains d’Odin, mais il a repris un peu du poil de la bête, cependant soyons réalistes, si Harry & co ne se bougent pas les fesses, il ne tiendra pas éternellement !

Le prochain chapitre prépara encore le calme avant la tempête, mais ensuite vous aurez le droit aux bagarres et aux combats que vous attendez tant ! Pendant trois chapitres environ !

Les chapitres seront de ce fait peut-être plus courts que les précédents, mais comme je ne les ai pas encore écrits, je ne peux pas l’affirmer avec certitude, donc je ne peux que souhaiter de vous retrouver au prochain chapitre ;)

Bref, à bientôt mes petits sorciers !

_Une review ou un sort !_


	29. Partie III – X : Réunion au Sommet

**Disclaimer**  : Harry Potter appartient à J.K.Rowling, Avengers appartient à licence Marvel et je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire (ou alors on ne m’a pas prévenu lol)

 **Bêta** : Nemesis527 (un gros merci à elle !)

 **Rating**  : T

 **Genre**  : Romance, Emotional Comfort, Feeling Alone, Implied Torture

 **Crossover**  : Harry Potter & Avengers

 **Warning**  : Saga Harry Potter (post canon) + Univers Marvel

 **Pairing**  : Loki x Harry

Hey petits sorciers et petites sorcières !

Il ne reste désormais plus que cinq chapitres (celui-ci non-inclus) et un épilogue pour terminer cette histoire. Nous approchons de la fin et de la confrontation finale ! Dans le prochain chapitre, enfin de la bagarre, du sang et de la douleur ! Et cela, pendant **trois** chapitres ! Il s’agit donc du dernier chapitre de préparation de la guerre si on peut le dire comme ça.

Harry et Cul vont enfin savoir s’ils peuvent compter ou non sur les Midgardiens et peut-être d’autres races, où s’ils devront faire avec ce qu’ils ont !

D’ailleurs, les prochains chapitres feront états de plusieurs cadavres, parce que le monde n’est pas tout rose et qu’une guerre, bah ça fait des morts.

Ce chapitre sera peut-être un peu plus réaliste pour Harry, dans le sens plus proche de la vie réelle et de nos propres considérations, par rapport aux autres, mais je trouve que c’est nécessaire, donc n’hésitez pas à me dire si vous aimez ou non ;)

En attendant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

**°0o0°**

**_Partie III – X : Réunion au Sommet_ **

**…**

Harry commençait à être nerveux. Il avait rapidement utilisé le portail des Alfes pour se rendre chez lui avec Tony et récupérer des affaires pour la réunion qui se profilait.

Peu après que Cul leur ait raconté son histoire et qu’ils aient acceptés de faire partie de l’expédition contre Odin – principalement pour sauver Loki en réalité – ils avaient rejoints Galilas, Gurhan ainsi que d’autres Jötnar, pour parler de la guerre qui allait bientôt commencer.

En effet, le Roi Cul aurait voulu prendre plus de temps avant de lancer son offensive contre le Dieu-Roi Usurpateur d’Asgard, car une guerre n’était pas une chose que l’on pouvait précipiter. Toutefois quand Harry l’avait informé de l’identité du prisonnier d’Odin, son propre fils Loki, le Roi des Jötnar n’avait pas pu rester assis à attendre. Il avait même détruit un pan de mur entier en apprenant que son garçon était très certainement torturé, si ce n’était au moins prisonnier, de son frère.

Il s’était alors décidé à agir. Il ne pouvait pas avoir l’esprit tranquille en sachant ce qu’Odin pourrait faire à son fils, surtout qu’il n’avait toujours pas déterminé les raisons de son frère qui l’avaient poussées à kidnapper Loki… Qui savait ce qu’il voulait de lui ! Cul savait que c’était égoïste de sa part, terriblement même, car si ce n’avait pas été son fils, il aurait sûrement considéré le prisonnier comme un dommage collatéral de plus de la folie et de l’ambition d’Odin.

Mais justement c’était Loki qui se trouvait entre ses mains et il n’avait pas pu juste rester les bras croisés. Et le compagnon de son fils lui aurait sûrement forcé la main si jamais il n’avait pas réagi… Cul ne l’avait pas compris tout de suite, mais il avait rapidement appris qu’il ne fallait pas se mettre en travers du chemin du Sorcier Midgardien – heureusement il n’avait pas été la cible de sa colère quand celle-ci s’était déchaînée sur le Jötunn Gurhan, au grand amusement de l’Alfe Galilas.

Lorsqu’ils avaient rejoint les deux amis, le Géant s’était moqué des deux petites personnes, arguant que de simples Midgardiens ne feraient que les gêner ou qu’ils risqueraient de se faire écraser sous leurs pieds. Au début les deux hommes de Midgard étaient restés calmes et ils n’avaient pas répondu à la provocation du géant. Cependant ce dernier avait insisté lorsque les autres Jötnar étaient arrivés, et Harry avait fini par sentir sa patience arriver à bout.

Sa magie s’était accumulée autour de lui et avant que quiconque n’est pu réagir, Gurhan s’était retrouvé expulsé contre le mur le plus proche. Harry n’avait même pas retenu le rire vicieux qui s’était échappé de sa bouche, avant qu’il ne commente le fait que les Géants avaient beau être grands, ils avaient visiblement du mal à tenir simplement debout.

D’autres Jötnar ou Gurhan auraient sûrement pu répliquer à cela, si la victime d’Harry n’avait pas pris soudain une charmante couleur jaune poussin à poids roses. Le Géant avait bégayé en voyant la nouvelle teinte de sa peau et le _faible_ et _petit_ Midgardien n’avait fait qu’hausser un sourcil, comme pour le mettre au défi de dire quelque chose. Aucun n’avait répliqué, mais Galilas avait difficilement caché son rire derrière sa main.

Certains Alfes avaient aussi exprimé leur mépris entre Harry et Tony avant qu’ils n’aient réussi à finaliser le portail, et ils avaient appris durement que le plus doux des deux hommes – et le plus jeune également – était également celui auquel il ne fallait surtout pas se frotter. Car non seulement ils finiraient par y gagner quelques bleus, mais aussi parce qu’ils en subiraient une humiliation cuisante.

Harry savait qu’il était nécessaire de faire ses preuves lorsqu’on entrait dans un nouveau groupe, pour trouver sa place, surtout quand il s’agissait d’une race différente de la vôtre. Cependant le sorcier ne cherchait pas à réellement faire du mal, cela pourrait mener à des tensions ultérieures inutiles, qui pourraient être un obstacle plus tard. Alors le sorcier préférait dans ce cas-là faire ressortir son côté maraudeur et il s’amusait à jouer avec les couleurs ou les habits de ses victimes pour les rappeler à l’ordre.

Cela marchait généralement suffisamment bien car les autres s’amusaient du spectacle, tout en comprenant qu’ils n’étaient pas à l’abri de finir dans le même état s’ils continuaient à chatouiller le dragon qui dormait. Malgré tout, il était parfois nécessaire de se battre pour également prouver sa valeur en tant que guerrier…

Et Harry avait dû justement faire face à cette épreuve lorsqu’un Jötunn, malgré ce qui était arrivé à son ami, avait voulu le mettre au défi.

Cul ne pensait pas qu’il oublierait un jour le spectacle que les deux adversaires leur avaient offert et c’était celui-là même – ainsi que l’idée de finir avec quelques couleurs étranges sur le corps, il fallait bien l’avouer – qui lui avait fait comprendre qu’il devait craindre le Sorcier plus qu’il ne l’aurait cru au premier abord.

Le Géant avait d’abord cru pouvoir gagner grâce à la différence de taille et de force, cependant il avait été balayé comme une brindille.

Harry, même s’il ne pouvait pas _lancer de sorts_ avec la magie primaire phénoménale qu’il possédait sans aide extérieure, pouvait encore l’utiliser et la manipuler pour qu’elle agisse comme une sorte d’énergie physique qui pousserait son adversaire. Le Sorcier n’avait pas eu l’occasion d’apprendre à utiliser tout ce pouvoir efficacement ces derniers mois car Brynleifr avait décidé de venir chambouler leurs vies de la plus agréable des façons. Toutefois il s’était un peu penché sur les théories magiques et il pensait qu’il pouvait tordre la magie primaire pour l’associer temporairement à un élément.

Le Sorcier n’avait pas hésité à tester sa théorie pendant le combat contre le Géant de Glace, qui avait fini par prendre une forme plus petite afin d’être une cible plus difficile à atteindre… Comme si cela avait arrêté Harry et sa magie, le premier habitué à lancer un simple filet de magie sur un autre humain plus ou moins en mouvement, tandis que la seconde avait évoluée pour être bien plus diversifiée qu’avant.

Harry n’avait pas une seule fois bougé de sa place tandis que sa magie poursuivait son adversaire, le brûlant, l’électrocutant, le glaçant, le noyant et l’écrasant à tour de rôle. Le fait qu’il resta au centre de la pièce, imperturbable, ses cheveux flottants autour de lui sous l’effet de la magie, ses paumes levées vers le ciel brillant d’une étrange aura condensée et ses yeux verts plus intenses que jamais, fut bien plus impressionnant que l’état lamentable de son adversaire – ou de sa victime selon certains points de vue.

Un Jötunn, peu sûr de lui après un tel étalage de puissance, avait murmuré que la magie ne faisait pas tout et qu’il fallait aussi savoir se battre au corps à corps, au cas où un problème se posait. Mais le second Midgardien avait haussé les épaules à cette remarque :

« Harry possède les bases nécessaires pour gérer un temps quelqu’un au corps à corps. Bien sûr ce n’est pas son point fort, cela va sans dire. Mais une équipe sert justement à combler les faiblesses de ses coéquipiers ! Et nous avons suffisamment de personnes dans notre groupe pour venir aider Harry s’il se retrouve en difficulté. »

Personne ne comprit que Tony pensait notamment à un certain Homme-Loup qui déchirerait quiconque oserait ne serait-ce que faire un pas dans la direction de son Alpha. Le milliardaire avait d’ailleurs toujours du mal à comprendre comment Fenrir avait pu considérer un petit enfant comme son Alpha, alors qu’il était déjà mortel et puissant à l’époque. Avait-il senti son potentiel ? Ou bien y avait-il une raison cachée derrière tout ça ?

Mettant de côté ses divagations, le génie attrapa son armure sous sa forme de mallette et s’était joyeusement exclamé qu’il était prêt à passer le test lui-aussi et à botter du cul de Jötunn ! Son enthousiasme avait effrayé les Jötnar, surtout après la démonstration d’Harry et ils avaient poliment refusés, découvrant un Tony Stark boudeur et mécontent de ne pas pouvoir s’amuser à son tour.

Après cela, ils avaient enfin pu se pencher sur le véritable problème qui les avait réunis autour d’une table : Odin. Et le sauvetage de Loki pour trois d’entre eux désormais. Bien sûr, personne n’était fondamentalement contre de sauver des innocents, cependant les autres estimaient que ce n’était pas forcément la première priorité de leur mission. Harry n’avait pas aimé cette remarque, mais il n’avait rien dit. Peu importe ce que les autres pensaient, tant qu’ils le laissaient faire ce qu’il voulait, soit sauver son compagnon. Ils pourraient bien désapprouver son choix que cela ne l’empêcherait pas de dormir la nuit.

Cul leur avait parlé de ses plans d’attaques, des forces dont il disposait et comment il souhaitait les faire travailler ensemble, cependant il leur exprima également son envie de recueillir l’aide d’autres mondes pour affronter Odin, afin de mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

Harry et Tony s’étaient concertés du regard à ses mots, réfléchissant sur ce qu’ils pouvaient faire de leur côté pour permettre à Cul de s’exprimer devant les dirigeants Midgardiens et lui permettre d’essayer de les convaincre.

« Mon peuple réalise souvent des réunions internationales pour simplement discuter, échanger sur les événements plus ou moins importants ou pour se vanter de leurs découvertes… Je sais que le Président Graham devait notamment les rassembler pour leur parler d’une possible aide qu’il pourrait m’envoyer pour récupérer Loki. Cependant je ne sais pas si cette réunion a déjà été tenue et si c’est le cas, ce qui a été décidé. »

Le milliardaire avait alors proposé d’aller voir le Président Graham pour lui : il avait été étiqueté comme un allié, donc il ne devrait pas se faire refouler à la porte d’entrée et celui lui permettrait également de prendre quelques armures de rechange _au cas où_. Harry avait voulu l’accompagner, mais Tony lui avait fait remarquer qu’il fallait travailler encore sur des réajustements sur le portail et qu’il fallait mieux quelqu’un à l’arrivée pour ouvrir le portail. Étant le sorcier avec tout le truc de magie, Harry était le mieux placé pour rester à Jötunheim.

Tony promit cependant qu’il s’occuperait de tout ça dès son retour, car il était certain de toute façon que le Président Graham et les autres représentants magiques exigeraient sa présence à cette réunion et ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de se retrouver bloqués d’un côté ou de l’autre, au pire, entre les deux royaumes.

Harry n’avait pas été content mais le génie avait sûrement raison – il n’en n’était pas sûr, mais Tony était fondamentalement plus intelligent que lui – et il accepta à contrecœur de rester sur place pour lui ouvrir le portail à une heure et une date précise : vingt-quatre heures exactement après son départ.

Lorsqu’il était revenu le milliardaire les avait informés de la réunion qui se tiendrait dans quatre jours et cinq heures au siège de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers. Il avait pu succinctement expliquer la situation au Président Graham et ce dernier lui avait promis d’essayer d’inviter les dirigeants de pays moldus à cette réunion, pour ceux qui connaissaient déjà leur existence. Tony avait également eu le temps de faire un détour par la maison d’Harry et il avait vérifié l’état de son neveu honoraire avant de dire tout ce qu’il savait à Sleipnir, Fenrir et Jör. Même la vérité sur Cul, le père de Loki.

Le sorcier avait acquiescé, il aurait sûrement fait la même chose. Il décida d’ailleurs d’en faire autant avec Hel et de lui raconter les origines de son père, avant de lui proposer de les retrouver à cette réunion. Il ne lui demanda pas de s’engager dans la guerre, il ne pourrait jamais lui faire une chose pareille. Mais il lui demanda tout de même de venir écouter ce que le Roi des Jötnar avait à dire à tous. Peut-être pourrait-elle faire la différence par de petites actions, sans pour autant s’impliquer. La Reine des Morts avait accepté et elle lui avait promis d’être présente également, ajoutant qu’elle ramènerait avec elle Clint, Bruce et Thor.

Si Harry avait trouvé sa _belle-fille_ étrange lorsqu’elle avait mentionné le Dieu du Tonnerre, il n’en avait rien dit. Il la reverrait bientôt de toute façon et il pourrait voir alors de ses propres yeux ce qu’il se passait entre eux. Il espérait juste qu’ils ne se disputaient pas et qu’ils essayaient de s’entendre, car ils étaient tous les deux très importants pour Loki et Hel comme Thor souhaitaient le sauver. Ils n’avaient donc aucune raison de se haïr, malgré un possible passif chargé – et il en doutait car Hel n’avait jamais eu l’occasion de croiser Thor, du moins le pensait-il puisque jusqu’à très récemment, les deux vivaient exclusivement ou presque dans leurs royaumes respectifs.

Une fois l’appel magique terminé, Harry était revenu auprès des Jötnar et de Cul, pour l’informer de la venue de la Déesse des Morts et Reine d’Helheim. Et quatre jours plus tard, Harry avait pu enfin retourner sur Terre, quelques heures avant la réunion pour attraper des habits appropriés, prendre un long bain et surtout prendre des nouvelles de son petit bébé.

Il n’avait pas trouvé Bryn dans les bras d’Andromeda ou dans son berceau comme il se l’était imaginé. À la place il s’était figé à la porte de la chambre de son fils bien-aimé pour le voir ramper par terre jusqu’à sa grand-mère de cœur, tremblant sur ses mains et ses genoux… Cette vision l’avait réjoui autant qu’elle lui avait brisé le cœur. C’était la première fois que Brynleifr commençait à se déplacer de cette manière et il avait raté ce moment important dans la vie de son petit garçon… À la place, alors qu’il avait encore besoin de lui, il s’était précipité derrière Loki pour le sauver, incapable de laisser cette affaire à quelqu’un d’autre. À la place il se préparait à déclencher une guerre entre plusieurs royaumes durant laquelle il n’était pas sûr d’en ressortir vivant…

La vérité, affreusement cruelle, déchira son cœur et son âme. Peut-être que ce serait la dernière fois qu’il verrait son garçon s’il continuait sur cette voie…

Un corps serpentin vint brusquement s’enrouler autour de lui et si cela ne faisait pas déjà plus d’un an – tant de temps ! – qu’il ne côtoyait pas Jörmungandr, il aurait sûrement attaqué ce dernier, sous le coup de la surprise.

Le fils de Loki regarda son petit et fragile demi-frère essayer de rejoindre sa grand-mère à quatre pattes. Jör avait du mal à comprendre les humains et il n’avait jamais vraiment essayé non plus. Cependant il n’avait pas besoin de ça pour comprendre leur mère adoptive. Harry était tellement sincère avec son cœur, quand il ne portait pas le masque du Survivant, qu’il était facile de comprendre ce qui n’allait pas avec lui.

«  _Si tu nous demandes de fuir avec toi, nous le ferons._  » Siffla le serpent dans sa langue. «  _Si tu nous demandes de mourir pour toi, nous le ferons. Si tu nous demandes de vivre à n’importe quel prix, nous le ferons. Harry tu n’es pas obligé de te sacrifier pour les royaumes **encore** une fois. Nous ferons taire tous ceux qui oseraient dire le contraire._  »

Harry ferma douloureusement les yeux, sa main se contractant contre le chambranle de la porte. Son amour pour Loki et Brynleifr s’affrontaient violemment en lui. Il aimait bien sûr Hel, Sleipnir, Fenrir et Jör autant qu’il aimait son fils, mais les premiers enfants de Loki n’avaient pas besoin de lui pour continuer leurs vies. Ils étaient assez vieux pour continuer leur chemin après sa mort…. Mais Bryn… ? Pouvait-il dire la même chose de son petit bébé ? Pouvait-il sacrifier à son garçon, la possibilité d’avoir au moins l’un de ses deux parents auprès de lui, par pur égoïsme ?

Car le sorcier savait au plus profond de lui-même, que si Loki mourait loin de lui, Harry n’y survivrait pas. Il perdrait une importante partie de lui-même et il ne deviendrait quasiment une coquille vide, ne vivant que pour voir Bryn grandir et devenir indépendant. Cependant son garçon avait la possibilité de ne pas devenir orphelin s’il renonçait à Loki, s’il se contentait d’espérer et de prier, sans agir lui-même.

Il ne voulait pas que Brynleifr connaisse la solitude et l’isolement qu’il avait lui-même connu en étant orphelin, mais pourrait-il réellement le rendre heureux en n’étant plus qu’une moitié de lui-même… ?

Jörmungandr se resserra autour de lui, comme s’il avait suivi le cheminement de ses pensées et qu’il avait peur de le voir disparaître du jour au lendemain. Ce n’était pas le cas mais il savait déjà, avant le principal concerné, que le choix d’Harry serait de tenter de sauver Loki, jusque dans la mort si cela s’avérait nécessaire. Pourtant il lui siffla son soutien, leur soutien à tous, peu importe le choix qu’il ferait :

«  _Si vous mouriez pour sauver notre père, il saurait à quel point vous avez douté. Il saurait que vous l’avez aimé mais que notre père était une part indispensable de votre être. Nous serons tous là pour le lui dire, car nous veillerons sur lui pour vous. Peut-être qu’il vous en voudra à un moment, mais c’est votre fils, je sais qu’il finira par comprendre votre choix, tôt ou tard._  »

La possibilité que son bébé puisse lui en vouloir en jour, arracha un sanglot à Harry.

«  _Si vous décidiez de rester à ses côtés, nous tenterions à votre place de sauver notre père. Nous serions là pour lui expliquer l’amour que notre père lui portait et l’amour que vous lui portiez, quand cela deviendrait trop dur pour vous. Nous répondrons à ses questions s’il nous demande pourquoi est-ce que vous pleurez parfois._  »

Le Sorcier attrapa son visage dans une main, s’imaginant une vie sans Loki… Si terne, si triste, si dénuée de sens !

«  _Harry…_  » Siffla Jörmungandr. «  _Peu importe votre choix, vous ne serez pas seul. Vous ne serez jamais seul même si vous en aurez l’impression. Peu importe votre choix, Brynleifr ne sera jamais seul lui-aussi. Il aura une famille et il sera aimé. Vous pouvez compter sur nous pour prendre soin de vous deux. Peu importe que vous sauviez notre père ou non, peu importe que vous fassiez machine arrière au dernier moment, peu importe ce que les autres pourront dire, vous ne serez **jamais** seuls._  »

Harry retint ses larmes autant qu’il le pouvait. Ce n’était pas le moment pour lui de flancher ! On comptait sur lui ! … Mais qui comptait réellement pour lui… ?

« Harry ? »

Le Potter se redressa, ses larmes coulant silencieusement de ses yeux malgré ses efforts. Il regarda Andromeda qui s’était avancée vers lui, inquiète, leur précieux trésor à Loki et lui, dans ses bras. Elle n’avait pas compris un mot de leur conversation en fourchelangue, même si cela ne faisait aucun doute qu’il s’agissait d’un sujet difficile, et pourtant Harry sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge en voyant la même réalité dans ses yeux que dans les paroles de Jör : elle-aussi lui faisait comprendre qu’elle était là pour lui, pour eux…

Il s’était formé sa propre famille pour remplacer celle qu’il avait perdu. Cela n’avait pas toujours été une réussite – il pensait surtout à Dumbledore, Molly et Hermione – mais il avait quand même gagné beaucoup…

Toutefois, il n’arrivait pas encore à faire son choix… Il hésitait. Pouvait-il réellement être égoïste alors que Bryn était maintenant dans leur vie, il était un élément crucial qu’il devait prendre en compte. Essayant de se ressaisir, et essuyant son visage humide, il attrapa son fils dans ses bras, Jör s’étant laissé tomber au sol, et le serra contre lui.

Il devait encore réfléchir. Encore une fois il avait agi sous le coup de l’impulsion et il ne pouvait plus se permettre ce genre de comportement, même pour Loki. Il était censé être devenu un adulte et un parent responsable maintenant, non ? Et même si l’absence de son compagnon déchirait son cœur et son âme, il ne pouvait plus courir dans le danger de cette manière, pas quand Brynleifr avait besoin de ses parents.

Il allait se poser et prendre le temps de classer ses pensées en attendant la réunion à la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers, et il allait en profiter pour passer du temps avec son bébé. Andromeda et Jör ne dirent rien de plus, sentant qu’ils n’avaient plus leur place auprès d’Harry pour l’instant : il avait besoin de temps seul avec son fils et ils partirent pour lui en donner.

**oOo**

Cul ne l’avouerait jamais, mais il avait commencé à douter du retour du compagnon de son fils, quand le temps d’aller à la réunion arriva, mais qu’Harry ne pointa pas le bout de son nez. Après quelques minutes d’attente, il s’était tourné vers Tony, le second Midgardien pour lui demander s’il était normal pour le sorcier de faire attendre les autres. Son anxiété grandit en lui seulement lorsque le milliardaire lui répondit qu’il devait être avec son fils.

Il n’avait rencontré Harry que depuis quelques jours, mais il était évident pour lui qu’ils n’avaient pas la même vision des choses : la famille passait avant tout pour le sorcier. Cul ne s’étonnerait pas d’apprendre qu’il préfèrerait rester avec son fils, plutôt que de participer à une guerre potentiellement mortelle. Et c’était justement ce qui l’inquiétait, car il savait parfaitement que sans le Midgardien à ses côtés, il ne serait pas écouté de la même manière lors de la réunion qui se profilait. C’était après tout pour lui qu’ils s’étaient réunis à l’origine, témoignant de son importance dans son propre royaume.

Un soulagement silencieux l’envahit lorsque le portail s’ouvrit et qu’Harry le traversa. Une détermination nouvelle brûlait dans ses yeux d’un vert intense, mais Cul ne pouvait pas dire ce qu’elle concernait. Au moins allait-il l’accompagner à cette réunion au vu du costume qu’il portait, très semblable à celui de son ami Midgardien.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé dans le silence pesant, chacun fixant l’heure sur Midgard qui s’écoulait au fuseau horaire français où se déroulerait cette réunion de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers. La réunion en elle-même avait déjà commencée, mais le Président Graham leur avait demandé d’attendre une dizaine minutes de plus, pour lui permettre de les introduire avant qu’ils n’apparaissent dans la salle.

« C’est l’heure. » Déclara Harry et Tony activa le portail aux coordonnées qui lui avaient été transmises.

Le portail s’ouvrit aux abords d’une salle immense et semi-circulaire. De nombreux sorciers et moldus étaient installés dans des sortes de gradins qui descendaient jusqu’à une place déserte où se trouvait présentement le Président Graham. Harry sentait la magie ambiante crépitée et il supposa que la salle avait été agrandie pour accueillir les délégations supplémentaires non-magiques.

Personne n’avait encore remarqué leur arrivée, le Président Graham ayant pris la peine de leur donner un lieu d’apparition plutôt en recul et dans l’ombre. Harry prit un moment pour observer la salle et analyser la manière dont les différents représentants avaient été installés. Il fut agréablement surpris que les moldus n’aient pas été dissociés des sorciers, au contraire : ils étaient regroupés par pays et donc chaque délégation moldue – ou presque – avait un homologue magique à leur côté. Il y avait une certaine tension dans la salle, mais il s’agissait plus de méfiance que de haine. Il estimait que c’était plutôt un bon départ.

Curieux, il chercha les représentants d’Angleterre dans la foule. Le nouveau Ministre Magique avait voulu lui parler après l’enlèvement de Loki et sûrement depuis le moment où il avait pris son poste à la suite d’Hermione, mais Harry n’avait pas eu le temps d’attendre le politicien alors que son compagnon était en danger.

Il trouva finalement la section réservée à l’Angleterre et la première personne qu’il vit dans les gradins fut Draco Malfoy. Sa présence ne choqua presque pas Harry. Son père était un brillant politicien – et malheureusement les pots-de-vin faisaient partie du métier dans un gouvernement corrompu – et son ancien rival lui-même possédait des qualités propres à ce métier. Il repéra un ou deux têtes connues dans le lot, comme Pansy Parkinson ou plus surprenant, le petit frère de Colin, Dennis Creevey. Il fut heureux de le voir plein de vie dans les gradins du Ministère d’Angleterre. Cela avait dû être dur pour lui d’apprendre la mort de son grand frère, mais il avait visiblement réussi à aller de l’avant.

« Laissez-moi introduire les principaux concernés par cette réunion. »

La voix du Président éclata dans ses oreilles et Harry se sortit de ses pensées. Il inspira profondément avant de figer son visage dans un masque impassible et il guida le Roi Cul et Tony jusqu’à la place où on les attendait.

Le Président prit le temps de dire leurs différents noms et la salle éclata en murmures de tous les côtés. Tony était plus que célèbre auprès des moldus, tandis qu’Harry avait lui-même sa propre renommée chez les sorciers. Cul passa presqu’inaperçu avec eux deux, sûrement pour la première fois de sa vie. Le Roi fut d’ailleurs surpris d’apprendre que le deuxième Midgardien avait lui-aussi une certaine importance, il ne l’aurait pas cru si on le lui avait dit.

Harry repéra du coin de l’œil un groupe d’Alfes Noirs dirigés par Galilas dans les gradins, ainsi que Thor, Bruce, Clint et les enfants de Loki. Un peu plus loin, il vit même le S.H.I.E.L.D. avec le Directeur Fury et l’Agent Coulson à ses côtés. Il les ignora cependant tous quand on attendit de sa part qu’il prenne la parole. Il avait quelques bribes d’un discours en tête, se doutant que cela pourrait arriver, il ne fléchit donc pas devant l’invitation.

Il croisa un certain nombre de regards dédaigneux. Tous les sorciers dans cette salle le connaissait au moins de nom, que ce soit pour sa victoire face à Voldemort ou celle lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, alors qu’il n’avait que quatorze ans. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu’ils l’appréciaient ou le célébraient. C’était mieux ainsi pour lui, il n’aurait pas supporté une foule de regards respectueux, il aurait eu l’impression que l’on plaçait de nouveau un poids trop lourd sur ses épaules, et cette fois il ne s’agissait pas de sauver le peuple d’un pays, mais toute une planète et plusieurs royaumes. Il n’était pas fait pour ça, et il était plus qu’heureux de laisser Cul gérer cela.

« Messieurs, Mesdames, je suis très honoré de me tenir devant vous en ce jour. Cependant je ne m’adresserais pas à vous selon les termes communs de sorciers, créatures, moldus ou non-mages. Aujourd’hui nous sommes tous égaux devant la menace qui se prépare à l’horizon. Cela fait des siècles qu’elle est là, attendant son heure. Mais l’échéance est bien plus proche de nous qu’elle ne l’a jamais été ! »

Le silence était total dans la pièce, tous écoutaient ses paroles, avec plus ou moins d’attention, mais personne ne l’interrompit.

« Messieurs, Mesdames… Je ne porte aucun jugement sur personne, mais je sais déjà que tous ne se lèveront pas contre cette menace. Si une menace commune était la solution pour que nous soyons tous unis, les guerres auraient cessées depuis bien longtemps. C’est une réalité sur laquelle je ne fermerais pas les yeux. C’est pourquoi je n’exige aucune aide de votre part. Je vous la demande sans arrière-pensée. Je sais que certains d’entre vous avez d’autres priorités et que vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de nous aider. Je le sais et je le répète, je ne suis pas présent devant vous pour exiger votre aide. »

Cul regardait le Midgardien, si petite chose, qui faisait face à ses semblables tel un véritable dirigeant. Il avait décidé de lui laisser l’introduction, car il était bien plus au fait des différentes coutumes de son royaume que lui. Et en entendant les mots qu’il avait choisis, Cul était soulagé d’avoir fait un tel choix car il aurait tout de suite pensé que tous participeraient à cette guerre pour leur survie.

« Nous serons reconnaissant pour toute l’aide qui nous sera accordée et nous remercierons ceux qui ont pris le temps de nous écouter. Si je n’avais qu’une demande, elle serait d’être respectueux les uns envers les autres et ne pas juger pour l’aide que chacun donnera. Nous ne demandons pas forcément de combattants ou d’armées, chaque aide pourra faire la différence, quelle qu’elle soit et je ne peux que vous demandez d’y réfléchir. »

Certains regards avaient changés. Ceux qui s’attendaient à faire face à un gamin arrogant ne pouvaient que revenir sur leurs jugements et ceux qui s’étaient braqués depuis le discours du Président Graham se détendirent discrètement.

« Laissez-moi à présent vous présenter le Roi Cul Borson, Roi du peuple des Géants de Glace et de leur royaume Jötunheim. Pour certains, la légende d’Yggdrasil n’est justement rien de plus qu’une légende, plus ou moins diffusée dans vos peuples. Cependant, je sais que depuis les incidents de New York, vous êtes plus que conscients que nous ne sommes plus seuls dans cet univers et dans les autres. Le Roi Cul vient en effet d’une autre dimension, tout comme la menace qui plane sur nous. Mais celle-ci finira pas arriver, peu importe les mondes qui nous séparent ! »

Harry se tourna vers l’Asgardien haut de plusieurs pieds et ce dernier s’avança jusqu’à lui, le sorcier lui laissant généreusement sa place. C’était désormais à lui d’arriver à convaincre les Midgardiens de lui prêter leur force pour vaincre Odin et éviter le terrible destin du Ragnarök qui avait été prédit il y a des siècles de ça.

**_A suivre…_ **

**°0o0°**

Voici un autre chapitre de terminé.

Vous aurez quelques informations de cette réunion dans le prochain chapitre, ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela !

Ce chapitre n’était peut-être pas aussi passionnant que vous l’auriez voulu, notamment avec Harry qui doute à un moment crucial, juste avant la guerre. Cependant je pensais que c’était primordial de montrer le dilemme auquel il faisait face car il n’est plus juste Harry, il est maintenant Harry le père de Brynleifr et le compagnon de Loki. Et il ne peut pas simplement penser à lui, surtout alors qu’il risque de mourir.

Vous découvrirez donc sa décision et celles des différents Midgardiens, dans le prochain chapitre ! Je ne vais pas préciser les choix de tous, mais au moins de ceux qui nous importent lol L’Angleterre, l’Amérique, les Dieux, le S.H.I.E.L.D., peut-être la France et les pays de l’Est, puisqu’ils ont un fort lien entre les communautés magiques.

Bref, à bientôt mes petits sorciers !

_Une review ou un sort !_


	30. Partie III – XI : Traquenard à Muspelheim

**Disclaimer**  : Harry Potter appartient à J.K.Rowling, Avengers appartient à licence Marvel et je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire (ou alors on ne m’a pas prévenu lol)

 **Bêta** : Nemesis527 (un gros merci à elle !)

 **Rating**  : T

 **Genre**  : Romance, Emotional Comfort, Feeling Alone, Implied Torture

 **Crossover**  : Harry Potter & Avengers

 **Warning**  : Saga Harry Potter (post canon) + Univers Marvel

 **Pairing**  : Loki x Harry

Hello petits sorciers !

Comme promis, début des hostilités dans ce chapitre ! Mais tout d’abord, je vais rapidement revenir sur la réunion précédente pour vous apprendre quelques nouvelles surprises ;)

Également, comme pour les deux chapitres précédents, celui-ci a été écris en avance, ainsi que le prochain chapitre après celui-là. Donc il y aura peut-être des questions que vous vous posez que je ne pourrais pas clarifier dans les chapitres cités, donc je m’excuse pour cela, mais j’espère que cela ne gâchera pas votre lecture.

D’ailleurs pour l’anecdote, le chapitre précédent devait plus tourner autour de la réunion avec les Midgardiens, mais la partie d’Harry avec Bryn a pris plus de place que prévu et c’était tant mieux dans un sens car je ne pense que j’aurais pu faire les dialogues de la réunion, cela aurait été un charabia de discussions un peu insipides – de mon avis – et en plus cela fait une petite surprise pour ce chapitre ! XD

 **WARNING  :** Dead Character ; Description de la blessure mortelle

Allez, bonne lecture :)

**°0o0°**

**_Partie III – XI : Traquenard à Muspelheim_ **

**…**

Cul s’était entretenu un long moment avec les différents dirigeants magiques et moldus, ainsi que les invités d’autres royaumes qui étaient présents. Il leur parla du Ragnarök, de son véritable sens caché, de ce qu’il se passerait si Odin gagnait, de leur destruction à tous et de l’assujettissement des rescapés. Il essaya de les convaincre que même si le Dieu-Roi d’Asgard ne prenait pas tout de suite les devants, il n’hésiterait pas à les écraser un par un.

Certains sorciers avaient protesté sur le fait que cette prophétie n’était pas en leur faveur, car si ce que disait Cul était vrai, alors ils seraient considérés comme les envahisseurs et ils perdraient. Le Roi de Jötunheim ne s’était pas laissé démonté, arguant que Ragnarök ou non, Odin n’aurait aucun scrupule à faire d’eux tous des esclaves, ou à les écraser s’il représentait la moindre petite menace.

Il dévoila de son histoire pour leur faire comprendre son point de vue, il leur parla des plans d’Odin envers lui pour prendre le trône d’Asgard, puis la guerre face aux Jötnar contre lesquels il s’était acharné sans raison valable puisqu’ils n’étaient pas responsables de son meurtre comme il l’avait dit à son peuple. Il leur raconta même l’obstination d’Odin à vouloir détruire toute la race des Alfes pour la rébellion de seulement quelques-uns.

Il les avait effrayés, peut-être plus que nécessaire, mais Harry ne doutait pas que cela fut une partie de son but. De toute manière, ils avaient de quoi craindre Odin, il n’était pas une menace à prendre à légère, loin de là.

Harry avait également eu quelques surprises lors de cette réunion, lorsque Pansy prit la parole et qu’elle fut annoncée comme étant le Ministre de la Magie Britannique, et non comme une politicienne quelconque. Il s’était imaginé que Draco avait pris cette place, mais visiblement il était le Chef du Département de la Justice. Dennis travaillait quant à lui au Département de la Coopération Internationale. Ses anciens camarades d’école avaient manifestement évolué et ils n’étaient plus les Serpentards arrogants qu’ils étaient autrefois, ils avaient mûri, comme lui, et ils avaient trouvés leur voie et leurs objectifs dans la vie.

Contre toute attente, la plupart des pays sorciers avaient voulu se battre. Cela n’avait rien à voir avec le discours d’Harry ou son poids politique, même si peut-être cela avait-il fait légèrement pencher la balance dans ce sens. Non, ils avaient décidé de participer à cette guerre pour préserver leur vie et leur avenir. Il n’y avait que peu de tensions entre les différents peuples sorciers du monde entier, et même s’ils ne s’entendaient pas forcément tous, aucune guerre ne les frappait depuis très longtemps. Ils étaient sans aucun doute les plus aptes à s’unir contre une menace commune lorsque la politique n’avait plus son mot à dire.

Étrangement, les dirigeants moldus avaient choisi de discuter de la situation avec leurs homologues sorciers avant de donner leurs réponses et sans surprises, les pays les plus touchés par les guerres qui faisaient rage sur Terre, se désistèrent. Les autres dirigeants moldus ne pensaient pas que leurs combattants pourraient être à la hauteur, ils n’étaient que des hommes ordinaires après tout, mais ils avaient promis une ou deux équipes d’élites qui pourraient agir comme soutien ou renforts, ainsi que du matériel, technologique ou non.

Lorsqu’Harry était parti de Midgard pour aller sauver Loki, les pays magiques venaient à peine de se dévoiler, mais il oubliait parfois que les dirigeants étaient souvent au courant de cet autre monde parallèle, ce n’était donc pas si exceptionnel qu’une certaine entente et proximité existe déjà. C’était pourtant agréable à voir et encourageant pour que de nouveau, les sorciers et les moldus vivent ensemble.

La réunion qui se passait plutôt bien, fut cependant perturbée lorsque le Directeur Fury prit la parole. Harry s’était tendu dès que l’homme avait été annoncé et il avait même vu l’Agent Coulson froncer les sourcils à ses côtés. L’homme borgne avait tenté de retourner les politiciens contre Cul, arguant qu’effectivement Odin était une menace, mais que rien ne prouvait que son remplacement n’en serait pas une non plus : les amis d’aujourd’hui pouvaient très bien devenir les ennemis de demain.

Une certaine tension avait envahi la pièce à ses mots et le débat avait bien failli être perdu pour Cul, qui voyait déjà les dirigeants de Midgard se refermer sur eux comme des huîtres. Quand l’Agent Coulson s’était levé à son tour, tous avaient cru qu’il appuierait les propos de son supérieur avec des preuves, des rapports, des chiffres et beaucoup de paperasse. Mais Harry avait vu dans son regard avant tout le monde que ce ne serait pas le cas.

Si Fury fut incapable de parler ou de se lever de sa chaise pendant tout le reste de la réunion, personne ne se demanda quel sorcier avait lancé les sorts qui l’avait maintenu tranquille, surtout par l’Agent Coulson ou les Avengers présents à la réunion.

Afin de soutenir Cul et de protéger également leurs arrières, Coulson s’était tourné vers le Président Graham et il lui avait demandé devant tout le monde si un contrat magique ne pourrait pas être établi pour garder leur monde en paix après que le nouveau Roi d’Asgard est été couronné. Un murmure d’approbation avait parcouru les représentants sorciers et Coulson avait pris le temps d’expliquer ce dont il s’agissait, aussi bien pour le Roi de Jötunheim, que pour les dirigeants moldus.

Bien sûr, il faudrait réfléchir un moment aux termes exacts de ce contrat, pour que les deux parties en soient bénéficiaires et il ne fallait pas perdre de vue qu’il pourrait peut-être un jour être contournés. Mais il s’agissait là d’une preuve de bonne volonté de la part de Midgard et de Jötunheim. Toutefois, ils n’avaient pas le temps de rédiger un contrat magique pour une paix future car il leur faudrait frapper Asgard vite et fort.

Le frère d’Odin proposa dans ce cas-là de signer un autre contrat, cette fois d’alliance, pour que tous soient assurés de ses bonnes attentions, qui prendrait fin lors de son couronnement. D’ici-là, leurs sages et leurs politiciens pourraient se concentrer sur le traité de paix entre les royaumes, pendant que leurs guerriers se battraient pour leur avenir.

Cela ressemblait à un bon plan pour tout le monde et la peur qui s’était momentanément infiltrée en eux suite aux propos de Fury, disparut aussi vite qu’elle était apparue.

Bruce et Clint, installé avec Hel pour l’occasion, avaient été surpris par la vérité que Cul avait faite éclatée au grand jour, sur Odin. Ils avaient vu Thor se décomposer en se rendant compte de ce que son père avait fait. Il ne pouvait même pas se voiler la face cette fois-ci, car il connaissait l’histoire de Cul Borson, le frère aîné d’Odin, considéré comme un martyr par les Asgardiens. Or le voir devant lui en chair et en os était la première preuve d’une longue liste, qu’on lui avait menti toute sa vie… Que son père lui-même lui avait menti et qu’il avait menti à tout son peuple…

Sur quoi d’autre avait-il pu mentir dans ce cas-là ?

Cette simple question ouvrait trop de portes à son goût et pour la première fois, le Dieu du Tonnerre accepta la possibilité que peut-être, son père voulait réellement du mal à Loki…

Touché par son désespoir, Hel posa sa fine main sur la sienne, large et calleuse, en signe de réconfort. Elle ne comprenait peut-être pas le sentiment de trahison qu’il ressentait, mais elle en avait expérimenté un échantillon lorsqu’elle avait cru que leur père les avait abandonnés pour les bonnes grâces d’Odin. Heureusement cela n’avait été qu’une ruse pour qu’il reste libre de ses mouvements et pour venir à leur suite, mais pendant un instant, elle avait senti son monde s’effondrer et son cœur se briser.

Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir imaginer la douleur de Thor qui ne pourrait pas espérer un retournement de situation…

**oOo**

Le ronronnement des flammes éternelles et le sifflement des pierres se décomposant sous la chaleur de la lave, furent pendant longtemps le seul bruit audible, dans ce désert de feu.

Lorsqu’Odin entra sur les terres du Royaume de Muspelheim, il était déjà ivre de sa victoire, sentant enfin qu’il serait bientôt tout puissant. Il s’avançait tel un conquérant parmi les brasiers et les volcans, se dirigeant d’un pas sûr vers son objectif final.

Derrière lui, Loki se traînait difficilement, ses jambes faibles et à peine capable de le porter. Il était fatigué, exténué, il n’avait pas réussi à combattre Odin plus longtemps. Le lien formé et ouvert de force lui vrillait les tympans, il avait l’impression que son crâne allait exploser. Odin lui-même, ressentait une légère brûlure à l’arrière de sa tête, mais l’ivresse des futurs événements avait depuis longtemps noyés cette douleur minime.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant le centre de ce royaume, le dangereux foyer des flammes de Sutur. L’épée destructrice se trouvait là où ils l’avaient laissé, fichée dans le tombeau du Géant de Feu. Si jamais quelqu’un faisait l’erreur d’ôter cette épée de son socle, alors le Géant Sutur pourrait renaître de ses cendres pour venir semer le chaos. Tel était la légende.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant le monument, Odin finit par se calmer un peu, ses pensées se dirigeant lentement vers la dernière fois qu’il avait Vili et Ve ici, à ce même endroit, Sutur les emportant avec lui dans la mort. Le Dieu-Roi d’Asgard avait regretté d’avoir tué ses deux frères, ils étaient de parfaits petits soldats, écoutant la moindre de ses paroles, vénérant l’air qu’il expirait et le sol qu’il foulait. Ils étaient également puissants et ce fut une véritable perte dans sa force de frappe.

Toutefois cela avait été nécessaire, il avait dû le faire pour gagner en puissance. S’il ne l’avait pas fait, il n’aurait sûrement jamais pu faire face aux Jötnar ou à Malekith dignement. Leur mort était malheureuse, mais c’était un sacrifice qu’il avait accepté de faire. Il ne le regrettait pas. Tout comme il ne regretterait pas la mort de Loki.

Une fois mort, il pourrait tirer sa magie à lui comme il l’avait fait autrefois pour Vili et Ve et il deviendrait invincible ! Sa magie de Jötunn serait même assez puissante pour qu’il puisse prétendre au trône de Jötunheim, il en était persuadé ! De toute façon, son _fils_ ne serait pas une grande perte : il avait mis au monde les êtres – créatures immondes et inhumaines – qui se battraient contre lui durant le Ragnarök, il n’avait jamais voulu suivre ses ordres, il avait toujours cherché à être indépendant et il pensait sincèrement avoir une place dans sa famille. Il était tellement pathétique !

Odin l’attrapa justement, saisissant son bras maigrelet dans sa main immense, pour le redresser. Loki sembla sortir de ses pensées, ses yeux verts sombres implorants se posèrent sur lui. Cependant ce n’était pas lui qu’il priait, ce n’était pas pour lui qu’il implorait silencieusement la pitié, ce n’était pas à lui qu’il demandait de ne rien faire…

Et Odin sut immédiatement qu’ils n’étaient pas seuls.

Loki avait senti, dès leur arrivé à Muspelheim qu’Harry, Fenrir et Jörmungandr étaient également là, grâce aux liens qui existaient entre eux. Ceux qu’il partageait avec ses fils étaient encore faibles et ténus, mais il était assez puissant pour sentir leur présence s’ils se trouvaient à proximité. Cependant ne sachant pas s’ils étaient venus seuls – cela ne l’étonnerait pas de cette bande de têtes brûlées – il commença à paniquer.

Il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher, il voulait les voir vivants, et non pas morts comme dans ses cauchemars, ou pire, torturés par celui qui fut un jour son père.

Odin n’avait pas loupé son agitation et lorsque Loki sentit l’une de ses mains s’entourer autour de son cou bien trop frêle pour résister à la pression exercée dessus, il pensa que sa fin était venue et il pria sa mère adoptive que ni Harry, ni Fenrir, ni Jör ne se mettent en travers, il pria pour leur survie ! Tout en sachant que c’était inutile…

En effet, dès que le Dieu-Roi commença à crier sur le Jötunn, l’accusant d’avoir guidé ses ennemis jusqu’à lui, Harry bondit de sa cachette pour se jeter sur lui.

Le Sorcier était en embuscade depuis des heures, depuis qu’un espion de Cul les avait informés que le Dieu-Roi se dirigeait vers Muspelheim avec son prisonnier. Il aurait dû être trop tard pour qu’ils interviennent, mais Harry s’était tourné vers le Président Graham pour obtenir un retourneur de temps à grande échelle. Ils étaient revenus près de quatre heures en arrière après s’être isolés dans une salle déserte, pour préparer leur embuscade.

Ils s’étaient répartis en plusieurs groupes pour se fondre plus facilement dans le décor, en fonction des affinités de chacun. Cul se trouvait avec deux Géants de Glace sous une apparence plus petite et trois Alfes, Harry était caché avec un groupe de six sorciers d’élite que le Président Graham et la Ministre Parkinson avaient mis à leur disposition immédiatement – ayant déjà fait leur choix avant même la réunion – tandis que Thor attendait avec Clint, Fenrir et Jörmungandr de leur côté.

Ils avaient rapidement mis un plan au point, assez simple mais efficace : Cul se chargerait d’éloigner son frère de Loki, ou du moins celui qu’ils espéraient être Loki, au moment le plus opportun, tandis qu’Harry se chargerait de récupérer son compagnon et de le faire sortir de Muspelheim. Thor serait là pour le couvrir si nécessaire.

Lorsqu’Odin et son prisonnier arrivèrent sur place, le plan faillit bien voler en éclat. L’état de Loki était indéfinissable. Ses habits étaient en lambeaux et sales, ils ne couvraient rien de sa peau maladivement pâle, ils ne cachaient rien des bleus qui couraient sur son abdomen, ils ne dissimulaient rien de son corps bien trop maigre pour se dire qu’il pouvait être en bonne forme. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et gras, des cernes sombres et profondes mangeaient ses joues creusées.

Cul avait senti son sang bouillir dans ses veines en voyant son fils dans un tel état, il avait bien faillit se lever et se jeter immédiatement sur Odin pour cela, mais il avait réussi à se retenir en serrant les poings et les dents, s’imaginant mettre son _frère_ dans le même état pour se venger. Un coup d’œil vers Harry, l’informa que le compagnon de Loki se retenait comme lui et que la haine brûlait dans ses yeux, les faisant briller d’une manière surréaliste.

Ils suivirent le cheminement d’Odin jusqu’à l’épée de Sutur, l’épée des flammes éternelles de la destruction. Le Géant de Feu faisait partie du Ragnarök, il en était même le déclencheur, mais ils étaient tous fermement résolus à ne pas réveiller le Roi de Muspelheim, cela causerait trop de dégâts dans les deux camps pour cela. Toutefois, malgré l’occasion qui se présentait, ils attendirent un moment, souhaitant connaître les intentions d’Odin.

Plus tard Cul se dit que finalement, l’éclat soudain d’Harry fut une bonne chose, car s’ils avaient attendu plus longtemps, peut-être que Loki n’y aurait pas survécu. Mais lorsque le Sorcier se jeta soudain sur le Dieu-Roi, sans préavis, quand ce dernier saisit son compagnon à la gorge, Cul le traita mentalement d’idiot.

Harry n’avait pas pu en supporter plus, il n’avait pas pu rester les bras croisés alors que Loki était sur le point de perdre la vie. C’était pour lui qu’il était venu, c’était pour le sauver, c’était pour changer la donne ! C’était pour son compagnon qu’il avait pris le risque de laisser Brynleifr orphelin de ses deux parents. Son bébé irait bien même sans lui, Harry en était convaincu, cela lui déchirerait le cœur de ne pas le voir grandir, mais il avait attendu trop longtemps Loki pour le laisser lui échapper des mains si rapidement après leur rencontre. Il était égoïste, mais il ne se sentait pas d’élever leur fils avec la mort de Loki sur la conscience, avec le poids de son inaction qui aurait peut-être pu changer quelque chose.

Il transplana aux abords d’Odin dans un craquement de tonnerre assourdissant, jetant sa magie contre le Dieu-Roi à la manière d’un marteau. Le choc lui fit lâcher son prisonnier et Loki tomba mollement à terre. Oubliant presque où il se trouvait, Harry se précipita vers son compagnon pour le réceptionner, le serrant contre lui. Un hurlement de rage lui fit tourner la tête et il vit Odin se précipiter vers lui avec sa lance, mais une flèche se logea dans son épaule. Clint avait immédiatement réagi au bruit de tonnerre, ayant fini par apprendre quelques petits trucs de sorciers, et il s’était emparé de son arc pour viser Odin.

Cependant sa pauvre flèche ne fit presque rien au Dieu, à part lui donner un très léger mouvement de recul. Clint vit Fenrir, Thor et Jör se précipiter vers Harry pour le couvrir, les autres sorciers étant encore trop loin pour rejoindre leur collègue magique – quelque chose les empêchait de transplaner comme Harry l’avait fait, l’air plus dense supposèrent-ils plus tard. Cul et son équipe se jetèrent également dans la bataille, mais aucun d’eux n’arriva à temps pour arrêter la lance d’Odin lancé en direction d’Harry et Loki, sa lame entourée d’éclairs crépitants.

Harry sentit la panique monter en lui à la vue de la lance et il savait déjà qu’il ne pourrait pas transplaner, pas avec le stress montant en lui, pas avec Loki dans un tel état. Il supplia alors sa magie de construire le plus puissant et le plus épais bouclier possible autour d’eux, en priant que cela arrête la lance Gungnir…

Malgré la confiance qu’Harry portait en sa magie, il ne put s’empêcher de fermer les yeux lorsqu’il vit que la lance continuait à se rapprocher, serrant étroitement Loki contre lui. Son compagnon trop faible pour même ouvrir les yeux, son compagnon qui profita de la chaleur de ce corps qui lui avait tant manqué. Le Dieu de la Ruse savait aussi qu’il s’agissait peut-être des derniers instants où il pourrait ressentir cette chaleur.

Il était trop faible pour aider ou sauver Harry et il savait que son compagnon ne l’abandonnerait pas. Peu importe à quel point il le voudrait, il savait qu’il ne le ferait pas… C’était après tout pour cela que Loki l’aimait, son cœur stupidement courageux, sa détermination à protéger sa famille et à ne laisser personne derrière. Le Dieu en venait presque à le regretter… Pourtant pouvoir revoir Harry encore une fois, pouvoir le sentir de nouveau contre lui… Cela n’avait pas de prix pour lui, pas après la torture qu’il avait subie…

Le silence s’étira entre eux, alors qu’ils étaient blottis l’un contre l’autre. Le temps s’était-il arrêté ? N’était-ce qu’une chimère de leur esprit pour retarder l’inévitable, le bouclier avait-il tout simplement bloqué le bruit alentour ? Aucun n’osait ouvrir les yeux pour le vérifier, espérant pouvoir grappiller chaque petite seconde qui leur était accordée.

Finalement Loki se força à ouvrir les yeux lorsqu’il sentit quelque chose couler sur sa joue. C’était chaud et cela glissait le long de son visage. Il resserra inconsciemment sa prise sur Harry et un soupir de soulagement s’échappa quand ce dernier le prit un peu contre lui, sa main se faufilant dans ses cheveux noirs, alors qu’il enfonçait son nez dans son cou.

La première chose qu’il remarqua lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux, fut le manque étrange de lumière. Il ne faisait pas si sombre sur Muspelheim, surtout avec les flammes que l’on pouvait toujours apercevoir à quelques mètres de soi. Il remarqua alors que _quelque chose_ s’était enroulé autour du dôme de magie d’Harry, un quelque chose qui ressemblait au corps d’un serpent géant… Loki sentit son cœur se mettre à battre follement…

Une autre goutte tombant sur sa joue et il remarqua enfin la lance d’Odin qui se trouvait si près de son visage, si prêt de leurs corps, figée en l’air en plein mouvement… Elle était couverte de sang… Un sang qui coulait encore chaud sur son visage…

Loki bégaya dans son souffle :

« Jör… ? »

Cela réveilla Harry qui se redressa rapidement, trop rapidement car la lance déchira la peau de sa tempe et de sa joue, mais il l’ignora quand il arriva aux mêmes conclusions que Loki. Annulant rapidement le bouclier magique qui les entourait toujours malgré le poids du serpent sur lui et le trou de verre brisé, là où Gungnir l’avait traversé, il se précipita vers Jörmungandr qui s’effondra dès qu’il sentit la main de sa mère adoptive se poser sur ses écailles.

Il rétrécit assez pour ne pas écraser ses parents et s’effondra sur le sol, dans l’indifférence quasi-générale : on lui jeta un coup d’œil en arrière, mais le titan qui leur faisait face ne leur permettait pas de se détourner. Harry s’approcha immédiatement du fils de Loki, son compagnon le rejoignant difficilement alors que Jör reprenait forme humaine, une partie de son abdomen ayant littéralement disparu… Arraché, désintégré par la lance d’Odin… S’il ne l’avait pas fait… Ils n’auraient pas survécu…

« Jör… » Murmura Harry en prenant sa tête sur ses genoux, regardant à peine le combat qui se déroulait entre Cul et Odin.

«  _Harry…_  » Siffla l’enfant-serpent en le regardant, avant de tourner faiblement la tête vers son père qui était dans un état pitoyable. «  _Papa…_  »

Loki sentit sa gorge se serrer. C’était la première fois depuis si longtemps que son petit serpent l’appelait ainsi… Pourquoi cela devait-il se passer avant qu’il ne rende son dernier souffle ?!

«  _Je savais… J’ai… J’ai senti la fin… Je savais que je ne… je ne survivrais pas…_  » Siffla doucement Jör.

Harry ne lui demanda pas de se taire, il n’était pas dupe, il avait vu trop de personnes mourir lors de la guerre contre Voldemort pour savoir qu’il ne survivrait pas… Il ne pouvait pas l’empêcher de parler, il ne pouvait l’empêcher de leur donner ses dernières volontés. Ils ne pouvaient faire que ça pour lui… Cela n’empêcha pas Harry de sentir les larmes monter avant de se mettre à couler silencieusement sur ses joues. Loki ne pleurerait pas, mais son visage décomposé trahissait toute la tristesse qu’il ressentait.

«  _Mais j’étais sûr… j’étais sûr que ce serait pour une raison… je ne pouvais pas rester en arrière… je… je veux…_  »

Du sang s’échappa cruellement de ses poumons de ses lèvres alors qu’il continuait de parler.

«  _Je voulais vous voir heureux… Harry tu… tu es le cœur que Papa a toujours attendu… Et tu as été notre… notre famille à tous… Grâce à toi nous avons… tous été réunis…_  »

« Je vous aime tous… Je vous aime tous Jör. » Déclara Harry d’une voix étranglée. « Je ne veux pas te voir mourir… Je ne peux pas… »

«  _Tout ira bien… Harry… je te le promets…_  »

Loki attrapa la main de son fils, la serrant aussi fort que ses maigres forces le permettaient, essayant de lui rapporter un peu de réconfort alors que sa gorge enserrée par le chagrin l’empêchait de parler, de lui dire à quel point il l’aimait, à quel point il tenait à lui…

«  _Je sais Papa…_  » Murmura Jör en le regardant, lui accordant un dernier petit sourire, avant que ses yeux ne se voilent du blanc de la mort et que sa poitrine cesse de monter de s’abaisser difficilement.

Le Dieu poussa un gémissement lorsqu’il sentit la prise de Jör se desserrer dans sa main.

Il était mort…

Harry ne put retenir son sanglot plus longtemps, le son déchirant l’air aux oreilles de Loki. Il voulait prendre son compagnon dans ses bras, lui murmurer que ce n’était qu’un cauchemar, qu’il devait se réveiller, que rien n’était réel… Néanmoins c’était faux, tout était bel et bien réel, une cruelle réalité qui venait de lui arracher un fils. Un fils qu’il n’avait que très peu connu, mais un fils qu’il avait vraiment aimé. Et alors qu’Harry pleurait la mort de cet être plus vieux que lui de plusieurs siècles, mais qu’il avait adopté comme son fils, Loki souhaitait pouvoir se venger du seul responsable ! Mais il n’en n’avait même pas la force…

Des cris autours d’eux les tirèrent de force de leur douleur et ils virent la lance tombée au sol, se soulever du sol. Ils se crispèrent tous les deux, croyant qu’une nouvelle attaque allait les viser, cependant elle ne fit que retourner dans la main d’Odin. Le même Dieu-Roi qui avait reculé, son souffle haletant, la sueur perlant sur son front et son torse barré d’une ou deux blessures superficielles. Le Bifröst apparut soudain derrière lui, mais le regard dans ses yeux ne trompa personne… Il avait un dernier atout dans sa manche.

Harry fut le premier à sentir la magie du Dieu-Roi s’agiter autour de lui et soudain l’enfer du Muspelheim se déchaîna sur eux, les flammes semblèrent prendre vie et se jetèrent sur eux, guidés par la magie d’Odin. Des flammes éternelles et voraces qui ne se calmeraient pas avant d’avoir consommé leur repas !

**_A suivre…_ **

**°0o0°**

Bon… Euh… Je vais m’enfuir avant d’être attaqué, ça vous va ? XD

Ouais je sais, c’est dégueulasse, pauvre Jörmungandr, vous avez inondez sûrement un ou deux claviers… Désolé pour ça… Mais j’y pouvais rien ! Soit c’était lui, soit c’était Loki ET Harry, laissant le pauvre petit Bryn orphelin… Ce n’était pas vraiment ce que je pourrais appeler une bonne fin… Au moins ils ont récupéré Loki… ? Quoi que vu ce qui se dirige vers eux et comme les sorciers n’ont pas la possibilité de transplaner à part Harry… C’est mal barré, je l’avoue…

Mais bon, il y a une partie des troupes qui n’étaient pas là, donc, on va se tourner vers eux, en espérant qu’ils arrivent à mettre fin au règne d’Odin puisque les autres sont hors-jeu… Qu’est-ce que vous voulez, on ne peut pas gagner à tous les coups, c’est comme ça, c’est la dure réalité de la vie…

Donc bilan du chapitre, Jörmungandr est mort, les autres c’est pas sûr qu’ils survivent mieux et Odin s’est en sorti… Pas bon moi je dis ! Qu’est-ce que ça va être pour le prochain chapitre ? Je vous le demande !

Bref, à bientôt mes petits sorciers !

_Une review ou un sort !_


	31. Partie III – XII : Le Ragnarök

**Disclaimer**  : Harry Potter appartient à J.K.Rowling, Avengers appartient à licence Marvel et je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire (ou alors on ne m’a pas prévenu lol)

 **Bêta** : Nemesis527 (un gros merci à elle !)

 **Rating**  : T

 **Genre**  : Romance, Emotional Comfort, Feeling Alone, Implied Torture

 **Crossover**  : Harry Potter & Avengers

 **Warning**  : Saga Harry Potter (post canon) + Univers Marvel

 **Pairing**  : Loki x Harry

On se retrouve de nouveau pour le chapitre suivant mes petits sorciers !

Jörmungandr est mort, bien mort, avec la moitié de l’abdomen arraché, c’est un peu dur de survivre u.u Ouais, désolé de vous le dire, si cela vous arrive, renoncé immédiatement ! Même pas sûr que ce soit physiquement possible que vous puissiez parler autant, mais j’avais besoin que Jör dise ses mots à ses deux parents.

Dans ce chapitre, on va plutôt se tourner vers Tony, Bruce, Hel et tout le tralalère qui ne sont pas apparus dans le chapitre précédent ! Ou pas… ? En fait, je ne dirais rien, même sous la torture alors c’est inutile d’attendre quelque chose de ma part x) Vous verrez bien à la fin de ce chapitre ce qu’il en est !

Je rappelle qu’il s’agit toujours d’un chapitre écrit en avance, donc pas de retour pour votre commentaire sur celui-ci de nouveau, désolé :3

Allez, bonne lecture :)

**°0o0°**

**_Partie III – XII : Le Ragnarök_ **

**…**

_Harry fut le premier à sentir la magie du Dieu-Roi s’agiter autour de lui et soudain l’enfer du Muspelheim se déchaîna sur eux, les flammes semblèrent prendre vie et se jetèrent sur eux, guidées par la magie d’Odin. Des flammes éternelles et voraces qui ne se calmeraient pas avant d’avoir consommé leur repas !_

Sa magie réagit avant même qu’il n’y pense, entourant leur groupe alors que les flammes commençaient à se jeter sur eux. Une barrière apparut devant eux, mais ils n’eurent pas le temps de souffler car déjà cette dernière se fissurait sous la pression des flammes. Les sorciers exhortèrent les autres à se rapprocher d’Harry, c’était de lui que provenait la magie qui les protégeaient tous. Ainsi il pourrait diminuer la portée du bouclier et celui-ci pourrait devenir plus épais et tenir plus longtemps.

Harry n’aurait jamais cru que de simples flammes pourraient être si fortes, des flammes qui en plus n’avaient pas de réelle volonté autre que celle induite par la magie d’Odin. L’air ambiant jouait-il un rôle dans la pression qui s’exerçait sur son bouclier et sur sa magie, et qui se répercutait sur son corps, ou bien n’était-ce qu’un signe d’épuisement de sa part ?

Il entendit heureusement Cul activer le portail qui leur avait permis d’arriver jusqu’à Muspelheim, le portail des Alfes et rapidement ils le passèrent pour se retrouver dans la même pièce qu’à leur départ. Loki fut soutenu par Thor qui dut forcer un peu pour l’emmener car il ne voulait pas quitter Harry qui s’était retrouvé à genoux, la sueur perlant abondamment sur son front, à cause de la pression des flammes dont ils les protégeaient.

Fenrir était le dernier à passer et il attrapa Harry dans ses bras, il était trop faible pour faire le chemin tout seul. Le Sorcier essaya faiblement de se débattre, son regard et son corps à moitié tourné vers le cadavre de Jörmungandr, toujours allongé par terre dans la poussière. Harry savait que dès qu’il passerait le portail, sa magie disparaîtrait, laissant les flammes engloutir le corps de Jör…

« Non. » Déclara fermement l’homme-loup. « Il faut y aller Harry, il ne nous en voudra pas de l’avoir laissé là. »

Le Sorcier s’accrocha au fils de son compagnon, de nouveaux sanglots étreignant pitoyablement sa gorge, alors qu’il voyait le corps sans vie de Jör s’éloigner.

Ils passèrent le portail et ce dernier se referma brusquement, empêchant les flammes de Muspelheim de les poursuivre. Le royaume serait un enfer pendant un certain temps et Cul espéra dans un coin de son esprit, que personne ne prendrait le risque stupide de s’y rendre.

« Reposez-vous Monsieur Potter. » Déclara une voix familière dans son dos avant d’être touché par un sort de sommeil, qui le fit s’effondrer contre son Cacahuète.

**oOo**

Lorsqu’il ouvrit les yeux, un plafond blanc l’accueillit narquoisement.

Des draps blancs étaient remontés jusque sous son menton et une odeur de fraîcheur dansant dans son nez.

Il se trouvait indéniablement dans une infirmerie.

Il tourna la tête pour observer les alentours, cependant des rideaux blancs tirés de part et d’autre de son lit cachait son environnement.

Se sentant encore trop fatigué pour se redresser, il laissa sa magie couler de son corps pour partir à la recherche de ce qui l’entourait derrière ses barrières de tissu.

Il sentit son cœur se réchauffer et se calmer lorsque sa magie s’enroula autour de celle de son compagnon… Il était en vie et il allait bien.

Enfin, aussi bien qu’il le pouvait dans son état et après des soins intensifs.

Soudain l’un des rideaux coulissa et une figure familière apparut devant lui.

« Monsieur Potter ! Que faites-vous en dehors de votre… »

Madame Pomfresh laissa sa phrase mourir dans le silence alors qu’Harry affichait un sourire narquois avec de rire doucement à sa mine déconfite. Elle donnait l’impression d’avoir attendu des années de pouvoir dire cette phrase _de nouveau_.

« Vous êtes bien raisonnable pour une fois Monsieur Potter. » Se renfrogna-t-elle, alors qu’elle s’approchait de lui en brandissant sa baguette.

Elle commença à inspecter son état avec divers sorts pour s’assurer que son patient se portait bien.

« Je me sentais trop lourd pour me lever pour une fois. »

« Vous êtes en bonne santé. Je pense que le stress a provoqué une importante crispation de vos muscles et vous êtes courbaturé. Votre magie est pleine d’énergie comme d’habitude, et toutes les petites blessures ne sont plus que de l’histoire ancienne. »

« Donc à part quelques courbatures, je suis en bonne santé ? »

« Oui, pour une fois, vous êtes à l’infirmerie sans dégâts majeurs. Je dois vous féliciter pour cela Monsieur Potter. »

« Le sarcasme ne vous sied guère Madame Pomfresh. » Sourit Harry avec humour.

L’infirmière lui rendit son sourire en coin, l’amusement pétillant dans son regard. Avant que son visage ne redevienne sérieux. Ses rides se plissant sur son visage marqué par l’âge et la guerre – et sûrement par le règne de terreur d’Hermione.

« J’ai tout de même dû vous endormir pour vous calmer, sinon vous auriez sans doute causé de gros dégâts. Votre corps était intact, mais votre esprit était épuisé. À quand remonte votre dernière nuit complète et reposante ? »

Harry soupira. Il savait que si son corps était en pleine forme, tout comme sa magie, sa psyché avait été mise à mal ces derniers jours et de manière trop violente…

« Une semaine… Peut-être deux… » Répondit-il d’une voix faible, n’aimant pas admettre ses faiblesses.

Heureusement que c’était Madame Pomfresh qui l’avait pris en charge à leur retour, car sinon il se serait obstiné à dire que tout allait bien, alors que ce n’était pas le cas…

L’enlèvement de Loki avait été véritablement traumatisant pour lui, mais il l’avait également maintenu en alerte pendant plusieurs jours, sans aucune pause. Il avait bien eu une journée de _repos_ lorsque Tony et lui étaient sur Svartalfheim, mais ses pensées ne s’étaient pas calmées pour autant.

Puis il avait appris la vérité sur la filiation de son compagnon, tout le problème qu’était Odin, bien plus que ce qu’il ne s’était imaginé au départ – il avait cru avoir à faire à un mauvais père, mais au final ils allaient affronter un Dieu fou et avide de toujours plus de pouvoir. Il avait enchaîné avec la préparation de la guerre, puis l’attente tout aussi épuisante.

Son mental avait de nouveau été mis à rude épreuve quand il avait revu Brynleifr. Il avait douté, il s’était questionné et il avait eu ce qu’on pourrait nommer un pic émotionnel intense et on ne pouvait pas dire que ces quelques instants avec Bryn furent calmes. Sans parler de la _petite escapade_ qu’ils avaient faite à Muspelheim. Oui, il était agité depuis presque deux semaines non-stop.

« Heureusement, le sort de sommeil puis la potion de sommeil sans rêve t’as permis de te reposer complètement. » Déclara Madame Pomfresh avec un sourire bienveillant. « Tu vas beaucoup mieux et même si tu devrais continuer à dormir ainsi pendant plusieurs jours, je sais que tu ne peux pas… La Ministre Parkinson a pris le temps de m’expliquer ce qu’il se passait quand elle m’a contactée. Apparemment Monsieur Malfoy avait une idée très juste de ce qui allait arriver. »

Elle lui lança un sourire complice. Elle n’avait pas été aveugle à la rivalité qui avait existé entre les deux garçons quand ils n’étaient encore que deux adolescents pleins d’hormones. Bien sûr elle avait été surprise quand c’était le jeune Malfoy qui l’avait appelé pour venir s’occuper d’Harry, mais elle en savait plus que les autres : les deux jeunes s’étaient toujours heurtés lors de bagarres stupides, mais ils s’étaient également soutenus mutuellement de loin, ils se surveillaient toujours, sans cesse.

Harry grogna quelque chose dans sa barbe à propos d’un bâtard blond, sans vraiment le penser. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il avait dépassé sa haine pour Malfoy, même à Poudlard il ne le détestait pas vraiment, pas après la deuxième année en tout cas. C’était plus par habitude qu’il l’insultait maintenant et encore : il n’avait pas eu l’occasion de lui parler depuis son départ d’Angleterre, mais il doutait qu’ils ne se lancent plus que quelques piques ou surnoms d’une ancienne époque.

« Comment va Loki, Madame Pomfresh ? » Préféra demander Harry en changeant de sujet pour s’assurer que tout allait bien.

Sa magie n’avait pas noté de dégâts irréversibles et il semblait aller mieux, mais il n’est pas médecin, ni médicomage…

« Il est évident qu’il n’a pas passé un bon moment depuis son enlèvement. » Commença l’infirmière avec tact. « Mais il s’en remettra. Il aura besoin de votre soutien et de votre présence, cela ne fait aucun doute. Le… _genre d’épreuve_ qu’il a subi prendra du temps pour guérir complètement. Toutefois je suis sûre que tout finira par aller bien. Cependant il ne pourra pas vous accompagner dans la suite des événements, j’espère que vous en êtes conscient ? »

« Evidemment. Même s’il était en état de venir avec nous, je ne le laisserais pas faire. » Répliqua Harry avec détermination.

Pour lui, Loki avait plus qu’assez subi des mains d’Odin, il était inutile de le ramener devant ce dernier pour le combattre. Ils avaient fait leurs plans sans prendre en compte le Dieu de la Ruse dans ceux-ci, donc ils iraient bien sans lui.

Madame Pomfresh lui sourit et elle lui tendit une potion.

« Un petit boost d’énergie pour faire disparaître vos courbatures. Je vais vous emmener le voir. »

Harry la remercia d’un signe de tête et il la laissa l’aider à se redresser avant d’avaler la potion cul sec. Il eut l’étrange sensation que la potion mettait plus de temps à agir qu’autrefois… Avant de se rappeler que ce n’était personne d’autre que Severus Snape, un brillant Maître de Potions, qui renflouait jadis les réserves de l’infirmerie. Maintenant qu’il était décédé, il ne pouvait plus s’attendre à des potions de qualité supérieure.

Il en viendrait presque à regretter son ancien professeur de potions pour cela. Il n’était pas le plus aimable des hommes, mais il avait été fidèle à sa mère jusqu’au bout et même s’il n’était pédagogue – loin de là même – il n’en restait pas moins un excellent Maître de Potions. Harry avait toujours considéré les potions de l’homme comme la norme, mais il allait devoir se faire à l’idée que ce n’était pas le cas et il allait surtout devoir revoir ses exigences à la baisse.

Une fois son corps requinqué et la potion ayant enfin fait complètement effet, Harry se laissa sortir du lit. Madame Pomfresh lui posa quelques vêtements à sa taille sur son lit avant de le laisser :

« Je vous attendrais dehors Monsieur Potter. »

Harry s’habilla en deux-trois mouvements, et il fut dehors en moins de temps qu’il ne fallut pour le dire. Il sortit de derrière les rideaux, mais il ne prit même pas le temps d’attendre la vieille dame, il savait où se trouvait son compagnon. Il avança d’un pas sûr jusqu’à une seconde partie de l’infirmerie, notant avec détachement les murs de bétons couverts de peinture blanche qui l’entouraient, il n’était certainement pas à Poudlard.

Il arriva enfin à la petite pièce privée où reposait Loki, Madame Pomfresh l’ayant suivi tout le long du chemin pour le prévenir s’il ne tournait pas au bon endroit, s’étonnant qu’Harry ait pu trouver l’autre homme si facilement. Son aide n’avait pas été nécessaire, et après avoir rapidement vérifié les constantes du Dieu, elle sortit pour les laisser seuls.

Le Sorcier s’installa à côté de Loki, attrapant la main fraîche de son amant dans les siennes à peine plus chaudes.

**oOo**

Harry posa une main sur l’encolure sombre et soyeuse de Sleipnir.

Le destrier à huit jambes se tenaient fièrement à ses côtés. Derrière eux se trouvaient les factions sorcières dépêchées par les différents gouvernements magiques de Midgard. Ils n’avaient pas été divisés par pays comme l’avait voulu au départ Cul : les sorciers auraient dû agir par petits groupes pour non seulement éviter les conflits internes mais également pour qu’ils se déploient sur l’intégralité du champ de bataille.

Cependant, ils avaient changé leurs plans quand Loki s’était enfin réveillé. Il n’avait pas pu simplement rester les bras croisés alors qu’Harry ou Fenrir partaient en partie pour le venger. Il savait qu’il ne pourrait pas être présent directement parmi les soldats, il était encore trop faible et ses cicatrices mentales étaient loin d’être refermées. Toutefois il connaissait la stratégie et il voulait au moins les aider à gagner le plus rapidement possible en perdant le moins d’hommes. Une bonne disposition des forces donnerait également une plus grande chance à sa famille de revenir à lui en vie.

Thor n’était certainement pas doué dans ce domaine et même si Asgard était son royaume et qu’Odin était son père, il avait bien été incapable de donner des informations précises de leurs armées, ainsi que leur fonctionnement. Loki cependant connaissait de nombreux détails et lorsque Sleipnir décida de se joindre au groupe – il ne pouvait pas être le seul enfant de Loki à rester tranquillement loin du danger, alors que Jör était mort de la main d’Odin et qu’il allait parfaitement bien désormais – ils purent mettre au point un plan bien plus sécuritaire et approprié pour tous. Il serait également sur place, mais en arrière, avec les blessés pour ajuster leur stratégie si nécessaire.

Cul dirigerait les Jötnar, les Alfes et les quelques Vanes qui les avaient rejoints sur le tard, directement face aux Asgardiens : leurs races étaient plus résistantes physiquement que les sorciers, ainsi que de meilleurs combattants. Ils seraient la force de frappe principale.

Les sorciers avaient finalement été répartis selon leurs spécialités : une équipe de guérisseurs se trouverait à l’arrière pour sauver le plus de blessés et pour maintenir également leurs troupes en bon état. Un autre groupe se chargerait principalement des attaques à distance pour épurer un peu les rangs des Asgardiens, principalement avec des sorts étourdissants et des sorts d’attaches, il fallait limiter les dégâts pour que Cul ne soit pas sujet à des rébellions par la suite. Cette brigade serait justement appuyée par des sorciers qui se chargeraient de garder les soldats ennemis prisonniers et qui empêcheraient toutes tentatives de libération.

Tony et Bruce avaient leur propre mission de mener le chaos dans les rangs ennemis, comme des forces solitaires et imprévisibles. Des rôles qui leur convenaient parfaitement. De plus Tony pourrait leur faire des mises à jour de la situation, de son point de vue en hauteur et normalement avec peu de danger pour lui – Odin ne possédait pas de troupes aériennes et même si quelques Asgardiens pouvaient être munis d’arc et de flèches, ce n’étaient pas de véritables menaces pour les scanners de JARVIS, seul le Dieu-Roi lui-même pourrait chercher à le faire tomber avec sa lance, mais il devrait être occupé par son frère.

Thor et Hel avaient été chargés d’attaquer les guerriers Asgardiens à revers avec les factions squelettiques de la Reine d’Helheim. Comme pour les sorciers, ils devaient tenter de faire le plus de blessés possible, mais avec un minimum de morts. Cependant tout le monde savait qu’une guerre ne se gagnait malheureusement pas sans sacrifices. De plus la présence du Prince d’Asgard pourrait dissuader les soldats de se battre, et cela éloignerait le Dieu du Tonnerre de son père. Car même si Thor avait accepté le fait que son père n’était pas l’homme qu’il avait prétendu être, cela restait un coup dur pour lui et il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir affronter Odin… Il avait donc été relayé à l’arrière avec Hel.

Clint et Fenrir dirigeaient chacun une escouade placée sur les côtés de l’armée ennemie. Les deux groupes étaient composés contre toute attente, des quelques Jötnar, Alfes et Vanes restant, mais surtout de mutants qui avaient demandés d’eux-mêmes à participer à cette guerre, non seulement pour prouver qu’ils se battraient pour les humains et à leurs côtés, mais également pour prouver leur valeur. Les deux amants s’étaient également partagés les troupes d’élites composés d’humains, qui étaient venus grossir leurs rangs. En raison de leur _fragilité_ , ils se battraient essentiellement à distance, mais il y avait d’excellents snipers parmi eux. Ils avaient pour principale mission d’attraper les fuyards et surtout d’empêcher des combattants de venir les attaquer dans le dos.

Normalement, une telle formation n’aurait pas dû être possible, étant donné qu’ils n’avaient aucun autre moyen d’arriver à Asgard que par le Bifröst, mais une bonne organisation, un bon timing et un portail en parfait état de marche avait suffi à leur permettre d’encercler l’armée Asgardienne. Ainsi qu’un espion muni d’un retourneur de temps qui avait ainsi pu les prévenir en avance de l’emplacement de l’armée, pour leur permettre de se positionner précisément où ils le souhaitaient.

Cul aurait préféré arriver à se débarrasser d’Odin lorsqu’ils se trouvaient encore à Muspelheim, cela aurait limité les dégâts parmi ses alliés et parmi son futur peuple, mais à cause de l’éclat d’Harry, Odin avait pu partir et organiser sa défense. Cependant, maintenant le Roi de Jötunheim était certain que son frère ne pourrait plus s’enfuir : quelle image cela donnerait-il du Grand Dieu-Roi d’Asgard ? Sans compter qu’il n’avait pas d’endroit où se replier pour regrouper des forces. Il s’était aliéné les différents royaumes au fils des siècles et il n’y a plus qu’une poignée de villes qui lui étaient encore fidèles et dévouées. Trop peu pour remonter une armée.

Lorsque les deux armées se retrouvèrent face à face, un long silence plana un moment entre eux. Aucun Asgardien ne sembla comprendre qu’en face d’eux, aux côtés de leurs ennemis et notamment aux côtés des Géants de Glace, se trouvait le frère de leur Roi, supposé mort et tué par les Jötnar. Refusaient-ils de voir la vérité en face ? Ou bien ne s’en rendaient-ils réellement pas compte ? Peut-être avaient-ils fini par oublier son visage après tout, cela faisait des siècles qu’il n’était plus réapparu devant eux sous sa véritable apparence.

« Rends-toi Odin ! Et tu pourras peut-être sauver tes hommes !! » Déclara Cul, plus pour sa conscience que par réelle conviction.

Son frère n’aurait aucun scrupule à tuer lui-même jusqu’au dernier des enfants de son royaume si cela lui apportait la victoire. Le Dieu-Roi d’Asgard ricana à sa proposition, prouvant que Cul ne se trompait pas sur son frère.

« Tu n’as pas le pouvoir d’exiger une telle chose de moi ! Monstre de Jötunheim !! » Rugit le souverain d’Asgard.

« Je ne suis pas un Monstre, mais son Roi ! » Répliqua Cul avec fierté.

La révélation du statut du chef ennemi sembla ragaillardir ses propres hommes qui étaient maintenant sous le joug de cette haine sans nom, qui les avait toujours habités, pour les Jötnar.

Soudain toute lumière disparu autour d’eux, le soleil se retrouva couvert par un épais nuage noir, qui ne laissa aucun de ses rayons passer. Cela sembla être un signal implicite pour tout le monde car aussitôt, les deux armées se mirent en marche l’une vers l’autre.

Odin observa le ciel, ses sourcils se fronçant. Tant de choses ne correspondaient pas, tant choses semblaient aller à l’encontre de la prophétie du Ragnarök et pourtant il y avait tant de signes qui indiquaient le contraire… !

Jörmungandr n’était déjà plus de ce monde et il ne pourrait donc tuer et être tué par Thor… Loki était trop faible pour participer à cette guerre et il ne mènerait donc pas le bateau Naglfar remplis de Géants vers eux. Odin n’avait pas encore entendu les hurlements de Fenrir et Garmr qui devraient pourtant être présents. Et le soleil aurait dû disparaître plusieurs _mois_ avant le début de la bataille…

Mais les signes étaient là ! Les Jötnar qui se levaient contre lui, le soleil disparaissant tout de même dans l’obscurité… Il sentait même la présence d’Hel au loin, la présence de la Mort planant sur ses épaules. Fenrir n’était plus enchaîné, comme cela aurait dû être le cas…

Le Ragnarök était à la fois en train de se dérouler, mais c’était comme s’il s’agissait d’une version différente de celle qui avait été prédite… L’issue en serait-elle différente… ? Allait-il… _perdre_? Non ! Ce n’était pas possible ! Il était au-dessus de tous ses misérables êtres pathétiques ! Il gagnerait, il survivrait ! Comme il le devait ! Et il prendrait le contrôle intégral d’Yggdrasil !

Il n’avait qu’une chose à faire : récupérer Loki et réaliser ce qu’il avait tenté de faire à Muspelheim, ce qu’il avait fait à ses frères Vili et Ve. Il le ferait brûler dans les flammes du royaume de feu et profiterait de leur lien pour aspirer toute sa magie ! Il serait alors invincible et plus personne ne pourrait l’empêcher d’obtenir le trône de Jötunheim !

Il était vrai qu’il avait sous-estimé son frère.

Quand il était revenu de son escapade ratée au royaume de Sutur, il s’en était voulu de ne pas avoir tourné son arme vers Fenrir. Il avait eu la vie de Jörmungandr, le serpent-monstre de Loki, qui aurait dû ôter la vie à son fils, mais c’était le loup qui devait le tuer dans la prophétie du Ragnarök… Il aurait dû en profiter pour l’éliminer quand il en avait encore l’occasion, mais désormais il devrait vérifier ses arrières pour être sûr que le bâtard de Loki ne viendrait pas lui arracher la nuque par derrière, comme le lâche qu’il était.

Il avait cependant éliminé une menace de la fin du monde prophétique, et il s’était imaginé qu’avec ça, le Ragnarök n’aurait jamais lieu, de manière définitive. Toutefois, Ragnarök ou non, rien n’empêchait son frère de venir l’attaquer. Il avait naïvement cru que les troupes qu’il avait aperçu à Muspelheim étaient les seules qu’il possédait ou une bonne partie d’entre elles. Il s’était imaginé que seul son frère survivrait aux ravages des flammes qu’il avait lancées sur eux, mais visiblement plus de personnes avaient survécu qu’il ne s’y attendait.

Malgré tout, il avait prévu de mobiliser toute son armée pour écraser les hommes de son frère, afin de mettre un terme à sa rébellion. Quand il avait vu des Jötnar, des Alfes et des Vanes sortir d’une sorte de portail, il avait commencé à se poser des questions. Ils étaient trop nombreux, non pas seulement par rapport à ses prédictions, mais pour un homme sans liens… Et puis Cul avait clamé être le Roi d’un royaume qui l’avait refusé… Odin savait que ce n’était pas possible ! Si lui n’était pas digne du trône des Géants de Glace, alors jamais Cul ne pourrait l’être !

Ce n’était que du bluff, le Dieu-Roi d’Asgard le savait bien. Mais cela signifiait qu’il avait peut-être de l’aide extérieure, l’aide du véritable Roi de Jötunheim… ! Cependant il n’avait pas le temps de le chercher et de le traquer, malheureusement ! Cul était un véritable danger pour lui, il avait toujours été plus doué et plus puissant que lui… Odin n’était à vrai dire, pas certain que la force ajoutée de Vili et Ve à sa magie pourrait l’aider à dépasser son frère aîné. Surtout qu’il ne semblait pas avoir aussi mal vieilli que lui…

L’ _Odin Sleep_ , comme son peuple l’appelait, avait un contrecoup dur pour lui. Il n’osait pas l’avouer à haute voix ou même rarement à lui-même, mais son corps n’était pas né pour contenir plus que sa puissance. Prendre en lui les magies de Vili et Ve l’avait affaibli autant que cela l’avait rendu plus fort. Et peu importe le nombre de pommes d’Idunn qu’il pouvait manger, son corps continuait à se détériorer sous la puissance écrasante de ses trois magies en un seul corps. Odin ne s’estimait pas faible, mais son corps de chair l’était indéniablement. Il espérait que l’ajout de la magie de Loki pourrait changer la donne car son _fils_ _adoptif_ possédait une grande partie de magie curative.

Cependant ces projets étaient reportés à plus tard. Il devait maintenant se concentrer sur la fin définitive de son frère aîné. Il avait été une épine dans son pied depuis le début et il avait cru réussir à s’en débarrasser ce jour-là sur Midgard, quand il l’avait poussé dans ce ravin, mais visiblement cela n’avait pas suffi… Tant pis, il prendre le temps cette fois de déchirer lui-même son corps en morceaux et d’éparpiller ces derniers dans les quatre coins de chaque royaume, histoire qu’il ne soit plus d’un mauvais souvenir cette fois…

Ou un bon puisque cela marquerait sa victoire et son ascension au sommet de l’Arbre de Vie lui-même ! Yggdrasil tiendrait bientôt dans la paume de sa main !

**_A suivre…_ **

**°0o0°**

Un chapitre de plus… Un chapitre de plus terminé !

Plus que trois encore et un épilogue !!

Il est plus court que mes chapitres habituels, mais je vous avais prévenu à ce propos x) Les chapitres où il se passe beaucoup d’actions, ne laissent pas forcément de place à de la description et cela se répercute sur le nombre de mots lol

En tout cas j’ai fini les chapitres prévus en avance ! Vous vous dites sûrement que ce chapitre étant publié le 3 Décembre, j’aurais pu ne pas le faire avec le NaNoWriMo, mais étant donné que j’aurais beaucoup écris pendant un mois entier, je pense qu’on peut dire qu’il me fallait une petite pause xD

Pour en revenir au contenu du chapitre, les armes sont en places et elles vont bientôt se jeter l’une sur l’autres ! Les combats décisifs sont pour le prochain chapitre ! J’espère que vous avez hâte et que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, même si ce n’était peut-être pas forcément comme vous vous y attendiez avec le calme du début de chapitre avant la tempête finale ! Mais cela m’a permis également de vous positionner les différents héros sur le champ de bataille ;)

Pour l’armée d’Odin (pas forcément aussi détaillée que pour celle de Cul) je reviendrais dessus au début du prochain chapitre ! Le Ragnarök est maintenant en marche !

_PS : Je me suis arrêté à 30.000 mots pour le NaNoWriMo Fanfiction, mais j’ai terminé le NaNoWriMo Fiction avec 55.000 mots !_

Bref, à bientôt mes petits sorciers !

_Une review ou un sort !_


	32. Partie III – XIII : Le Combat des deux Frères

**Disclaimer**  : Harry Potter appartient à J. , Avengers appartient à licence Marvel et je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire (ou alors on ne m'a pas prévenu lol)

 **Bêta**  : Nemesis527 (un gros merci à elle !)

 **Rating**  : T

 **Genre**  : Romance, Emotional Comfort, Feeling Alone, Implied Torture

 **Crossover**  : Harry Potter & Avengers

 **Warning**  : Saga Harry Potter (post canon) + Univers Marvel

 **Pairing**  : Loki x Harry

Bonjour !

Je me souhaite un bon retour ! J'ai survécu au NaNoWriMo ! XD

Vous êtes surpris sinon de voir un chapitre arrivé plus tôt que prévu ? J'en suis sûre que c'est le cas ! C'est ma petite surprise de Décembre, je reprends une publication par semaine pour les derniers chapitres de cette fanfiction ! Après tout, je ne cesse de le rappeler mais on se rapproche de la fin ;)

Je suis d'ailleurs désolé de vous apprendre que Jör' ne s'est pas retrouvé au royaume de Hel, donc on ne va pas le revoir sous forme de "zombie" ou peu importe le nom que vous donnez à cette forme.

Bon, pour ce chapitre, c'est prévu d'envoyer du lourd ! Puisque nous sommes enfin sur la confrontation entre Odin et Cul ! Qui va gagner ?

Allez, bonne lecture :)

**°0o0°**

_**Partie III – XIII : Le Combat des deux Frères** _

**…**

Odin observait ses soldats autour de lui, se jeter vaillamment dans la bataille, partant à l'assaut des Jötnar et de leurs alliés. Le Dieu-Roi ne sentait pas que la force qui lui faisait face n'était pas la seule. Ce serait trop beau pour être vrai et il avait connu bien trop de batailles pour ne pas en connaître les stratégies. À première vue pourtant, il voyait quelques uns des Midgardiens qu'il avait aperçu sur Muspelheim, mais ils semblaient davantage concentrés sur l'arrière.

Rien de bien étonnant quand on y réfléchissait, puisqu'ils n'étaient que de faibles petits insectes. Même une femme civile de son peuple pourrait les écraser d'une petite claque. Ils étaient donc là pour couvrir les arrières de son frère, mais ce n'était pas tout. Il sentait la présence de la Déesse de la Mort parmi eux, sans arriver à la voir. Se trouvait-elle également à l'arrière, avec les Midgardiens ? Ce n'était pas impossible, mais son bon sens lui disait que sa meilleure place serait dans son propre dos.

Il jeta un coup d’œil derrière lui, mais il ne voyait que ces hommes et aucune force ennemie à l'horizon. Peut-être se cachaient-ils encore ? Dans tous les cas, les débusquer avant qu'ils ne les attaquent pourrait leur être profitable. Il s'adressa à la garde de son fils, ses «  _ amis _  » qui étaient restés à ses côtés pour le protéger.

« Guerriers, Je crains une embuscade de la part de nos ennemis. Allez vérifier les environs ! » Ordonna-t-il d'une voix impérieuse.

Les quatre Asgardiens auraient sûrement véhément protestés en temps normal, mais le Roi étant celui qu'il était, on pouvait difficilement désobéir à un de ses ordres directs. En fait, seuls Thor et Loki pouvaient agir à l'encontre des mots du Dieu régnant sur Asgard. L'un par stupidité et l'autre par fierté mal placée. Sif, Volstagg, Hogun et Fandral s'inclinèrent donc devant leur Roi sans un mot, avant de partir vérifier leurs forces arrières.

Cul ne les vit pas faire, bien trop occupé à envoyer voler les adversaires qui se présentaient à lui, pensant bêtement pouvoir l'arrêter. Ils n'étaient pas assez forts, mais ils étaient nombreux et Cul ne pouvait pas garder un œil sur chacun d'entre eux. Il aurait dû normalement, comme son frère, rester en retrait pour laisser ses hommes s'occuper du gros des troupes ennemies, mais un Jötunn n'agissait pas comme un lâche et justement parce qu'il était leur Roi, rester en arrière serait un affront envers son peuple. Il se battait à leurs côtés, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

**oOo**

Tony avait l'impression de mener une petite croisière de son point de vue dégagé, alors qu'il sauvait parfois les fesses d'un allié et qu'il se contentait de tirer dans le tas le reste du temps. Comme Cul et Loki l'avaient prévu, personne ne rivalisait avec lui dans les airs et il n'y avait même que très peu d'archers. Il aurait pu voler au-dessus de la mer atlantique qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas vu la différence.

Alors que le génie hyperactif commençait presque à s'ennuyer, il vit un peu de mouvement plus intéressant. Un petit groupe de quatre personnes se dirigeaient à contre-courant de leurs compagnons. Tony attendit un peu pour voir vers où ils se dirigeaient – peut-être fuyaient-ils après tout ? – mais il se dépêcha de foncer vers le sol quand il les vit se faufiler dans la végétation environnante en semblant chercher quelque chose. Même si ce n'était que par hasard, s'ils tombaient sur les troupes embusquées maintenant, le cours de la bataille changerait, il en était certain.

Il se dépêcha donc d'atterrir devant eux, leur coupant littéralement la route. Tony avait en tête de les neutraliser et de les livrer aux sorciers et aux mutants qui s'occupaient des fuyards, mais il reconnut en eux les fameux amis de Thor. La Guerrière Sif et ses trois compagnons, Fandral, Volstagg et Hogun... Ils étaient tous les trois des guerriers Asgardiens accomplis et il serait difficile pour lui seul de s'en occuper. Il savait cependant à quel point ces personnes comptaient pour Thor et il voulait essayer de les faire changer d'avis... Néanmoins cela ne l'empêcha pas de demander à JARVIS d'envoyer un message aux troupes les plus proches pour qu'ils se tiennent prêts à l'aider, au cas où.

Respirant un bon coup, il entreprit de démarrer les pourparlers :

« Arrêtez-vous là ! »

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'en dire plus que l'un des guerriers s'étaient aussitôt retourner pour se jeter sur lui, son arme à la main. Quels fantastiques réflexes !

« Hey ! Stop ! Stop !! » S'exclama Tony en s’éjectant en arrière, évitant l'attaque tant bien que mal sans se prendre un arbre. « Je veux parler ! »

« Nous ne nous entretenons pas avec l'ennemi ! » S'exclama celui que Tony pensait être Volstagg, alors que ce dernier se joignait à son camarade.

Le génie faisait de son mieux pour esquiver et arriver à s'échapper dans la forêt, mais malgré les scanners de JARVIS et ses avertissements, ce n'était pas quelque chose de simple. Il ne réagissait pas assez rapidement pour tout éviter. Heureusement il avait choisi cette fois une armure renforcée, plutôt que son habituelle combinaison rouge et or, au cas où justement, il devrait faire face à la force stupidement monstrueuse d'un Asgardien.

« Vous êtes des amis de Thor non ? » Tenta-t-il malgré les attaques répétées. « Moi aussi ! Alors arrêtons de nous battre pour parler !! »

Sa seule réponse fut d'entendre Hogun dire à Volstagg d'échanger sa place avec lui.

Ils ne voulaient apparemment pas l'entendre. Tant pis, il pourrait jurer à Thor qu'il avait vraiment essayé. Il donna le signal et aussitôt, les guerriers durent affronter plusieurs mutants, sorciers et Jötnar de petite taille dans la forêt. Les blessures commencèrent à se multiplier des deux côtés, jusqu'à ce qu'un géant des glaces tombe au sol, pour ne plus jamais se relever. Tony sut alors que la mort serait peut-être le seul choix qu'ils auraient pour empêcher les quatre Asgardiens de divulguer leurs plans et leur formation...

**oOo**

À l'arrière, dans le dos d'Odin, caché par une barrière mise en place par les sorciers, Thor et Hel avaient déjà commencés leur propre bataille, un peu plus tôt qu'ils ne l'auraient cru.

Le Dieu du Tonnerre était celui qui avait sûrement le plus de mal à combattre. La culpabilité serrait son cœur d'une manière atroce, alors qu'il devait affronter son propre peuple, des gens sur lesquels il avait veillé durant des années. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'effondrer en pleurs d'un moment à l'autre. C'était si dur ! Pourquoi son père devait-il être le méchant dans cette histoire ? Pourquoi devait-il avoir eu connaissance de la vérité ? ... Non, il ne pouvait pas dire ça, s'il ne l'avait pas su, il aurait à se battre contre son frère, qui était en réalité son cousin, et la famille de celui-ci, qu'il avait si durement acquise.

Il n'aurait pas pu faire ça, sa souffrance intérieure n'en n'aurait pas été moins grande. Alors quitte à ne pas pouvoir choisir entre les personnes qu'il aimait, il avait au moins choisi le  _ bon _  camp, celui qui ne pensait pas à dominer tous les mondes... Comment son père avait-il pu sombrer ainsi ?

« Seigneur Thor ! Reprenez vos esprits ! Vous êtes sous influence, mais nous savons que vous pouvez la vaincre ! » S'exclama un guerrier asgardien qui l'affrontait, son visage affichant une expression aussi douloureuse que lui.

Ils pensaient qu'il avait été envoûté ou qu'on lui avait fait subir un lavage de cerveau. Ils ne voulaient pas se battre contre lui, mais eux non plus n'avaient pas le choix. Pourquoi devaient-ils se trouver les uns en face des autres ? Ce n'était pas juste...

«  _ Le monde est injuste mon frère. Quand tu comprendras cela, peut-être que tu t'approcheras enfin de ce que je ressens en te voyant avec Père. _  » Lui avait dit un jour Loki.

À ce moment-là, il s'était moqué de son frère qu'il trouvait trop sentimental et toujours à fleur de peau, réagissant à chaque fois de manière excessive à ses taquineries ou aux paroles répréhensibles de leur père. Il avait toujours pensé que Loki exagérait à chaque fois, mais il s'était rendu compte récemment que ses propres mots avaient été bien plus blessants qu'il ne le pensait à l'époque et il comprenait aujourd'hui la frustration de voir les choses se dérouler à l'encontre de ses envies.

Et aujourd'hui, il se battait pour son frère, pour empêcher Odin de le tuer, comme il avait bien failli le faire sur Muspelheim, sans l'intervention d'Harry. Il ne laisserait pas son père tuer son seul et unique frère, qu'il soit adopté ou non, qu'il soit Jotunn ou Asgardien, ils avaient tous les deux faits des erreurs et il voulait se rattraper pour toutes ces années où il ne s'était pas rendu compte de la souffrance de Loki.

Hel, qui s'inquiétait pour Thor alors qu'il se trouvait face à des amis, à d'anciens camarades de bataille, sourit quand elle vit la détermination brûler dans son beau regard bleu. Elle était soulagée qu'ils affrontent le même adversaire sans regrets de sa part, elle ne l'aurait sûrement pas supporté si cela n'avait pas été le cas. Cependant ce n'était plus un problème maintenant et elle-même pouvait se battre l'esprit plus tranquille.

**oOo**

La guerre faisait rage et leur formation s'était quelque peu dispersée depuis un moment. Cela avait commencé avec Tony quittant son poste des airs, pour foncer après quatre Asgardiens. Son absence s'était fait sentir plus qu'ils ne l'auraient cru et Hulk se retrouva bientôt trop peu d'un pour être efficace. Harry avait confié le commandement de ses troupes à Sleipnir à ce moment-là, pour rejoindre l'Alter Ego de Bruce et continuer à faire des ravages de manière aléatoire dans les rangs ennemis.

Cette action, bien qu'ayant permis à Bruce de souffler un peu, eut la conséquence de dévoiler une partie de leur formation aux soldats qui ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte. Ils ne mirent ensuite que très peu de temps à comprendre qu'ils étaient encerclés. Néanmoins, au lieu de les accabler, cette nouvelle avait semblé leur donner une nouvelle force et ils s'étaient lancés contre les troupes en poste autour d'eux, pour briser leur formation et avoir une chance de s'enfuir. La peur de mourir les poussait au-delà de leurs limites.

Les différents alliés de Cul réunis à cet endroit, savaient que cela arriverait et ils s'y attendaient. Cependant cela ne voulait pas dire que ce fut plus facile pour eux, loin de là. Les Asgardiens se déchaînaient, tentant d'arracher leur liberté et leur victoire des corps de leurs ennemis, et ils ne cessaient de se relever encore et encore, malgré leurs blessures. Si Hel n'était pas de leur côté, certains Vanes auraient pu jurer que la Déesse de la Mort les ressuscitait à chaque fois qu'ils décédaient.

Harry et Hulk, de leurs côtés, avaient unis leurs forces pour palier à l'absence de Cul comme force destructrice ravageuse, car ce dernier avait enfin réussi à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son frère. Les deux Rois s'affrontaient dans un combat titanesque, digne des plus grandes légendes. Cependant, leurs soldats autour d'eux continuaient de s'affronter et les Asgardiens commençaient légèrement à prendre l'avantage en l'absence du Roi ennemi. Les deux Midgardiens avaient donc changés leurs plans pour les affronter ensemble, se faisant, sans le savoir, eux-mêmes une place dans la légende du Ragnarök.

« Loki, est-ce que tu peux nous envoyer des renforts s'il te plait, on commence à être un peu submergé avec Hulk ! » Demanda Harry dans son oreillette, tout en en esquivant une arme une peu trop près de son corps.

Toutefois le silence fut sa seule réponse.

Le sorcier fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas trop ce que ses tripes lui disaient. Il commença même à paniquer en réalité. Il regarda tout autour de lui, cherchant un moyen de peut-être revenir vers leur camp où les sorciers guérisseurs devaient s'activer. Loki se trouvait normalement avec eux, à l'écart. Son compagnon avait-il quitté son poste... ? S'était-il lancé dans la bataille ? Harry priait pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Il n'était certainement pas en état de pouvoir le faire !

« Loki ! Réponds-moi ! »

Les guerriers semblaient se rendre compte de son désarroi car ils furent de plus en plus nombreux à lever leurs épées vers lui, pensant pouvoir profiter de sa faiblesse.

**oOo**

Loki grinça des dents alors qu'il entendait les appels désespérés d'Harry. Il voulait lui répondre, vraiment, autant pour demander de l'aide que pour le rassurer dans un certain sens, il était toujours en vie, mais sa position actuelle n'était pas des meilleures. Cependant il ne pouvait pas le faire, et encore moins lui envoyer les renforts dont il avait besoin, alors qu'il se faisait repousser au sol. Son corps était tellement faible qu'il aurait pu en pleurer. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu faire face à son adversaire d'une manière un peu plus digne.

« Sommes-nous vraiment obligé d'en arriver là ? » Demanda-t-il à l'Asgardien qui l'avait attaqué.

« Il est écrit que cela doit se passer. » Lui répondit-il.

« Foutaises ! Le Ragnarök tel qu'il a été prédit par cette voyante n'existe plus ! Les choses sont différentes et nous ne sommes pas obligés de nous battre... S'il te plait Heimdall... »

« Le futur est déjà écrit Loki. Rien de bon n'arrivera s'il doit changer. » Fit calmement le géant à la peau mate.

Le Gardien du Bifröst était directement venu à lui, quelques minutes auparavant. Personne ne l'avait vu avant cela et certains soldats avaient peut-être même cru que l'Asgardien avait déserté ou qu'il avait refusé de se battre à leur côté. Cependant en réalité, il avait été enfermé par des sorciers Midgardiens dans son poste de garde, pour éviter qu'il ne soit une force supplémentaire aux côtés d'Odin et surtout pour l'empêcher de former le pont arc-en-ciel pour avantager leurs ennemis ou leur permettre de fuir.

Il avait brisé sa prison quelques minutes auparavant et au lieu de venir se battre contre les champions de Cul, il s'était immédiatement dirigé vers Loki, celui qui devait le tuer selon la prophétie du Ragnarök. Le Dieu de la Ruse pourtant ne voulait pas faire ça. Il n'était pas en état de  _ pouvoir _  le faire.

« Ne m'avais-tu pas dit à l'époque que tu ne me laisserais pas descendre sur Midgard pour rejoindre Harry ? Pourtant tu l'as fait... Tu peux encore changer d'avis... Je t'en prie Heimdall. »

Loki n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour, il se retrouverait à supplier quelqu'un de cette manière. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi le géant noir tenait tant à ce qu'ils s'affrontent. Ne pouvaient-ils pas simplement faire semblant de ne pas se voir ? Avant qu'il ne lui tourne le dos à son tour, le Dieu de la Lune et de la Lumière avait été plus un père pour lui qu'Odin. Il fut également un professeur et un mentor. Dans sa jeunesse, il avait toujours redoublé d'efforts pour le rendre fier, pour qu'il le félicite pour ses progrès... !

« Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi ! Le Ragnarök n'est que la folie d'un Roi fou et paranoïaque ! Rien ne nous oblige à nous affronter. » Tenta une nouvelle fois le Dieu de la Malice et de la Ruse.

Heimdall ne sembla pas faiblir pour autant, du moins il ne le montra pas. Pourtant son cœur souffrait de voir son ancien protégé le plaider de cette manière. Lui non plus ne voulait pas faire cela, il ne voulait pas se tenir devant Loki, prêt à prendre sa vie. Le fils adoptif du Roi avait raison, trop de choses ne correspondaient pas au Ragnarök, mais d'autres points corroboraient que cet événement était bel et bien en train de se passer. Des Entités Supérieures avaient écrit ce qu'il devait se passer en ce jour, il ne pouvait pas déroger à la règle.

Son destin avait toujours été le même, peu importe le nombre de fois où il regardait vers l'avenir. Ce combat devait avoir lieu pour que le futur continue son chemin. Telles étaient les règles et peut-être bien sa punition pour tout le temps se tourner vers le futur, en oubliant de profiter du moment présent. S'il l'avait fait, peut-être que Loki aurait eu une vie meilleure, qu'il ne ce serait pas retrouvé isolé de cette manière. S'il n'avait pas décidé de refuser à un enfant de revenir le voir, tout ce serait passé différemment. Il le savait... Mais il avait été puni pour tenir davantage compte d'un futur changeant, que de la vie qu'il vivait.

Loki aurait dû être sa lumière dans sa propre solitude de Gardien du Bifröst, mais il l'avait rejeté, l'empêchant de tenir ce rôle qui aurait dû être le sien, le plongeant sur un chemin tordu et maléfique. Du moins, c'était ce que le Gardien avait cru avant que ce Midgardien, Harry Potter, n'entre dans la vie de son ancien protégé. Il avait prouvé par sa seule existence, qu'il existait toujours du bon en Loki et que même si sa route n'avait pas été la meilleure, il avait su protéger celui qu'il était vraiment.

Maintenant c'était à son tour d'expier ses fautes en assumant le futur qu'il s'était lui-même dessiné.

« Prépare-toi Loki fils de Laufey et Cul, car je n'aurais aucune pitié face à toi ! » S'exclama le géant avant de brandir son épée Hofun devant l'autre Dieu.

**oOo**

Cul se battait avec l'énergie du désespoir. Du moins il le pensait ainsi, car la fatigue ne faisait que grandir en lui. Il lui semblait qu'il avait déjà atteint ses limites, pourtant son corps continuait de lui obéir plus ou moins rapidement. Il était évident qu'il n'était plus à son meilleur niveau, mais c'était encore suffisant pour ne pas perdre contre Odin.

Peut-être aurait-il dû finalement rester en arrière, non pas pour se protéger, mais pour économiser des forces. S'être battu contre les Asgardiens juste avant, avait été plus préjudiciable qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il ne pensait pas avoir surestimé ses forces, ni sous-estimé son frère, mais il avait mal évalué la fatigue de cette bataille. Elle lui semblait bien plus éprouvante que toutes celles qu'il avait pu mener auparavant. Était-ce à cause de son issue ? Du fameux Ragnarök ? Ou bien tout simplement car il s'agissait de l'ultime bataille finale ? Peu importe la raison, cette guerre l'avait épuisée plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé et cela lui faisait défaut à ce moment-là.

Il devait pourtant vaincre, non pas pour lui, mais pour son peuple et tous ceux qui ont mis leur confiance en lui ! Il portait la responsabilité de leur vie et de leur futur sur les épaules, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre !

Odin n'arrivait pas à croire que son frère avait encore de l'énergie à revendre, lorsqu'il se redressa brusquement après une attaque qu'il avait pensé significative. C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé alors qu'il brandissait sa hache vers lui. Le Dieu-Roi avait encore quelques réserves mais comme il s'y attendait, son frère était vraiment fort... Il n'avait jamais été certain de sa victoire, malgré la magie de Vili et Ve qu'il avait prises pour lui, mais ses doutes ne faisaient que se confirmer.

Pourtant il ne voulait pas perdre non plus, il était certain de rivaliser, si ce n'était de surclasser Cul dans ses motivations. Son frère fou ne souhaitait qu'une vengeance stupide, tandis que lui voulait le monde sous son joug. Il allait unifier Yggdrasil et il en serait le Roi incontesté !

Le Dieu-Roi d'Asgard attrapa fermement Gungnir dans sa main et il lança de toutes ses forces sa lance fétiche sur son frère, le transperçant de part en part...

**oOo**

Loki était étalé par terre, son sang se répandant au sol. Il arrivait à peine à regarder vers Heimdall qui le surplombait de toute sa grande hauteur. Sa vision était floue, son corps était faible, tout comme sa magie. Il n'était pas dans le meilleur de sa forme mais le Gardien du Bifröst l'avait combattu avec tout ce qu'il avait. Comme s'il avait eu besoin de ça...

Thor lui dirait sûrement qu'il mourrait dans l'honneur, au combat face à adversaire qui ne l'avait pas sous-estimé, mais il ne voulait pas mourir dans l'honneur, il préférait vivre dans la honte. Si Heimdall y avait mis moins de zèle, il aurait peut-être pu s'enfuir ou le vaincre, mais il n'avait pas eu cette chance.

Le Dieu de la Malice sentit son corps se refroidir et son cœur se geler. Il sentit un sursaut dans sa magie, mais ce n'était que le lien qu'il entretenait avec Harry... Ce dernier venait sûrement de se rendre compte de ce qui était en train de lui arriver et il paniquait. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, lui aussi ferait pareil dans cette situation... Pourtant, de manière tout à fait égoïste, Loki refusa de couper leur lien, il ne voulait pas perdre la dernière parcelle de chaleur qui lui restait, il voulait mourir en sachant qu'Harry l'aimait...

« Ne t'endors pas ! » Résonna une voix au loin. « Si jamais tu meurs, Harry aura tous notre peau ! »

Le fils de Laufey trouva assez de force en lui pour ouvrir les yeux et voir Tony engager un combat plutôt brutal contre Heimdall, le faisant reculer sous la force de ses attaques.

« Les secours arrivent, alors tiens bon ! »

Qui aurait cru un jour que le Héros qui l'avait pourchassé et qui avait voulu l'enfermer il y a plus d'un an de cela, serait aujourd'hui celui qui le défendrait contre l'ombre de la mort ? Il avait envie de lui dire que cela ne servait à rien d'affronter le Gardien du Bifröst, qu'il était trop fort pour lui, qu'il ne faisait que mettre sa vie en péril en s'interposant entre eux, mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche, alors qu'il observait Tony se battre pour lui.

Loki essaya de rassembler un peu de magie pour lui venir en aide, lui créer une occasion, mais il était bien trop fatigué... Jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive au loin son frère... Son stupide frère qui se battait contre les siens pour ses amis et pour lui... Il l'avait toujours considéré comme un idiot et cela ne changerait jamais, mais... Il l'avait également toujours respecté d'une certaine manière. Il voulait être digne de leur lien fraternel, quand bien même était-il factice, il voulait que son crétin de frère soit fier de lui !

Puisant dans des ressources inexistantes, le Dieu de la Malice concentra toute sa détermination et son envie de vivre dans sa magie et il fit apparaître un clone qui poignarda Heimdall par derrière. Celui-ci sentit l'envie meurtrière de sa magie et s'éloigna à temps, mais il ne vit pas venir l'attaque de l'Homme de Fer qui le fit s'effondrer à terre. Le Gardien ne tenta pas de se relever alors qu'il sentait sa vie s'écouler hors de son corps. Il avait perdu... Et il allait mourir, comme le voulait le futur... Le Dieu de la Lune savait qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait, mais il était pourtant triste pour une raison inexplicable...

« Heimdall... ? » Murmura la voix de Loki plus loin, qui essayait de se relever malgré les efforts de Tony pour le maintenir allongé.

Si... Finalement il savait. Il regrettait tellement d'infliger sa bêtise à Loki. S'il n'avait pas suivi la voix de cette prophétie, s'il ne s'était pas éloigné de l'enfant que le jeune Dieu était à l'époque, tout aurait pu être différent. Il avait lui-même couru à sa perte et il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en avoir des regrets, mais il aurait voulu ne pas y mêler Loki... Finalement il avait eu faux sur toute la ligne et il se demanda ce qu'il se serait passé s'il avait continué d'être une figure paternelle pour le frère adoptif de Thor... Il se serait peut-être tenu à leurs côtés, face à la folie d'Odin dans cette bataille ?

Cul avait-il d'ailleurs réussi à défaire son frère... ? Heimdall s'enfonça dans l'inconscience avant d'entendre les clameurs des vainqueurs.

_**A suivre...** _

**°0o0°**

Bon...

Au début je devais finir la bataille et vous deviez en connaître l'issue... Mais le chapitre était si dur à écrire et puis je me suis dis... Pourquoi est-ce que je serais soudain gentille ? J'ai toujours été affreuse avec vous, pourquoi est-ce que cela changerait aujourd'hui ? Donc voilà pour la fin x)

Allez, l'attente ne sera pas longue, juste une petite semaine ;)

Je rappelle donc qu'il ne reste plus que deux chapitres et un épilogue ! Et le but est de les publier avec une semaine seulement d'écart, j'espère au moins que cela vous fait plaisir, car je travaille dur pour en plus vous fournir les textes du Calendrier de l'Avant XD

Juste après le NaNoWriMo... J'ai eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre x) Tant pis ! J'espère que ça vous fait plaisir en tout cas ;)

Allez, je vous dis donc... à la semaine prochaine !

_Une review ou un sort !_


	33. Partie III – XIV : Le Retour du Roi

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient à J.K.Rowling, Avengers appartient à licence Marvel et je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire (ou alors on ne m’a pas prévenu lol)

 **Bêta :** Nemesis527 (un gros merci à elle !)

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Romance, Emotional Comfort, Feeling Alone, Implied Torture

 **Crossover :** Harry Potter  & Avengers

 **Warning :** Saga Harry Potter (post canon) + Univers Marvel

 **Pairing :** Loki x Harry

Hello mes petits sorciers :D

Le chapitre 30... Ensuite le 31 et c'est fini... Pfiou... Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose car ça fait un moment que j'écris cette histoire, mine de rien.

Cela va me faire bizarre de ne plus l'écrire, je le sais déjà xD

Mais ce n'est pas grave, d'autres histoires m'attendent ! Des fictions comme des fanfictions ! Notamment « L'Anonyme » que j'ai déjà commencé à écrire ;)

Ce chapitre fait donc suite à la bataille que vous avez lu dans le chapitre précédent, vous allez savoir qui a gagné, qui a perdu, qui a survécu et qui est mort. Maintenant laissons place à la cérémonie qui couronnera le Roi !

Allez, bonne lecture :)

**°0o0°**

**_Partie III – XIV : Le Retour du Roi_ **

**…**

Les rues étaient décorées pour l'occasion, des pétales couvraient le sol pavé de pierres. Les enfants jouaient avec insouciance. Le cortège du Roi appréciait lui-aussi la fête. La foule était en liesse.

Du moins c'était ce qui semblait au premier abord. Nombreux était les réfractaires au changement de pouvoir, mais ils ne pouvaient rien dire. Il s'agissait de sa place légitime, par son sang et qu'il avait de plus arraché à son ennemi. La colère grondait déjà et il ne tiendrait qu'au Roi de pouvoir les faire changer d'avis à son sujet.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au palais et les portes s'ouvrirent pour accueillir son suzerain. Le Roi et son cortège pénétrèrent dans le vaste et somptueux hall, lui aussi décoré pour l'occasion. Le petit peuple ne pourrait pas les suivre à partir de maintenant, mais la Cour qui les attendait était autant composée d'alliés et que de potentiels ennemis. Ils allaient devoir rester sur leurs gardes.

Le trajet se fit dans un silence léger, jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent voir le seuil de la salle du trône. Le portier les attendait, droit comme un piquet. Dès qu'il les aperçut, il annonça leur présence au reste de la salle bondée :

« Sa Majesté le Roi Cul Borson de Jotünheim ! »

Les gens se retournèrent à l'annonce. Parmi eux, des Jötnar, des Vanes, des Alfes, mais également des Asgardiens qui ne semblaient pas tous heureux d'être présents. Dans un coin, il y avait même une délégation Midgardienne.

« Son Altesse Royale le Prince Loki Culson de Jotünheim, ainsi que Son Altesse le Prince Consort Harry Potter. »

Le sorcier retint à peine la grimace. Il se demandait encore comment il avait pu passer de « juste Harry » à « Harry Potter le Survivant », puis « Harry Potter le Sauveur » pour arriver à ce titre pompeux de « Prince Consort Harry Potter ». Il n'avait jamais cherché tout ça, il avait juste trouvé une famille et il avait atterri là sans le vouloir. Loki et lui n'étaient même pas réellement mariés, il n'aurait pas dû avoir ce titre d'ailleurs. Cependant il savait aussi qu'il ne risquait pas de quitter le Dieu avant très longtemps, pas de son plein gré.

« Ses Altesses les Princes Fenrir, Sleipnir et Brynleifr Lokison de Jotünheim. »

Le loup grogna quand son compagnon fut annoncé après eux. Il n'était pas content, loin de là. Ces crétins chargés de la cérémonie avait refusés de reconnaître Clint comme autre chose qu'un simple Midgardien. Ils avaient tous regardé de haut son compagnon et le seul titre qui lui avait été autorisé était celui de « Héros de guerre » comme s'il le méritait tout juste.

Pourtant l'archer n'avait pas eu la même réaction que lui. Il avait toujours été un sous-fifre et il n'avait jamais cherché à gravir les échelons. Cette attitude avait fini par faire de lui un homme de l'ombre. La reconnaissance d'autrui ne lui importait pas, il voulait juste être estimé par ses amis. Les autres n'avaient aucune importance pour lui.

« Sa Majesté la Reine Hel Lokison d'Helheim. »

Des murmures se soulevèrent dans la salle, notamment du côté des Dames Asgardiennes, en qui la jalousie grandissait trop vite. Les hommes restaient quant à eux bouche-bée devant la magnificence de la Déesse des Morts. Sa peau pâle et ses traits parfaits étaient couverts des regards envieux de l'assistance. Sa longue chevelure noire, artistiquement coiffée, retombant dans son dos, fouettant doucement ses reins à chacun de ses pas. Elle était sûrement la seule à avoir fait un véritable effort sur son apparence pour cette cérémonie.

« Et son... Altesse Royale le Prince Thor Odinson d'Asgard. » Bégaya presque celui qui le serviteur, en finissant de les annoncer.

Le fils d'Odin se tenait au côté d'Hel, le bras délicat de la jeune femme entourée autour de son biceps, sa main fine caressant la peau de son bras. Il se tenait fièrement droit, ravi d'avoir pu être autorisé à accompagner la femme qu'il aimait comme son courtisan et non comme un simple membre de la famille.

Loki avait failli s'étrangler à son réveil après la guerre, lorsqu'il avait vu son frère et sa fille ensemble. Cependant ils lui avaient réellement semblés s'aimer... Qui était-il pour tenter de les séparer ? Du moins c'était ce qu'il avait fini par se dire après qu'Harry ait prit le temps de l'écouter et de partager son propre point de vue, qu'il avait lui-même adopté. Le Dieu de la Malice continuait de garder son frère adoptif à l’œil, mais il savait que sa fille ne s'enticherait pas du premier abruti venu, sans compter qu'elle était plus que capable de se défendre, même face à Thor.

Le Dieu du Tonnerre arborait d'ailleurs une toute nouvelle addition à sa garde-robe. Un cache-œil masquait désormais son globe oculaire que Madame Pomfresh avait dû lui enlever, suite à une importante blessure reçue lors de la bataille finale. Un œil magique était encore en fabrication sur Midgard, il gardait donc l’accessoire pour ne pas trop choquer les plus sensibles.

La mort de son père fut un coup dur pour le Dieu aux cheveux blonds, il aurait voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose, réussir à lui faire changer d'avis, à le changer... Cependant ils n'avaient pas eu le temps et il avait dû se résoudre à voir son oncle réclamer le trône d'Asgard. Non seulement Cul était plus légitime à cette place que lui, mais il ne pensait pas pouvoir occuper le poste de toute manière. Il prévoyait quelque chose d'autre.

Jetant un coup d'œil vers son futur Roi qui continuait de s'avancer vers les Asgardiens qui s'occuperaient de la cérémonie, tandis que le reste de sa famille restait en arrière, il aperçut Loki et Harry par-dessus l'épaule de Fenrir. Son neveu, Brynleifr, se trouvait solidement assis sur la hanche de sa mère, sa bouche suçant furieusement son pouce. Les deux compagnons se tenaient extrêmement près l'un de l'autre, leurs mains se serrant secrètement entre les tissus de leurs habits.

Pendant un instant cela lui fit étrange de voir son frère devant lui, tout particulièrement dans cette pièce. Il se rendit compte alors que cela n'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Il se tenait toujours au moins un pas devant son frère adoptif, alors qu'ils étaient censés marcher côte à côte, comme le faisait Fenrir et Sleipnir. Bryn n'était pas encore en âge de marcher seul et Harry ne l'autoriserait sûrement pas à rester loin de lui trop longtemps, à son âge.

Pourtant, et surtout dans la salle du trône, le placement était primordial. Celui-ci déterminait l'importance de chaque personne et son rang. Il n'y avait jamais fait davantage attention à l'époque, croyant naïvement que Loki ne marchait juste pas aussi vite que lui, mais la vérité était bien différente. Maintenant qu'il se trouvait derrière son frère, il se souvenait des leçons de leur mère. Cependant il ne se sentit pas inférieur au Dieu de la Malice, car ce dernier lui avait proposé de marcher à ses côtés lors de la préparation de la cérémonie. Il avait toutefois lui-même refusé en annonçant qu'il souhaitait escorter Hel qui se trouvait en retrait selon les principes Asgardiens, à cause de la génération supplémentaire qui la séparait de Cul et de son statut de femme.

Néanmoins quand le cortège s'arrêta, il savait qu'il devait continuer. Il avait un rôle à jouer lors de cette cérémonie. Son geste n'aurait pas réellement d'importance, mais cela aurait un geste plus que symbolique pour son peuple.

Il baisa délicatement la main de Hel, qui lui sourit gentiment, le laissant partir. Il passa à côté de Fenrir, Sleipnir et Clint, leur envoyant un sourire discret auquel ils répondirent. Il arriva finalement à la hauteur de son frère, de son compagnon et de leur fils. Il prit le temps de s'arrêter, serrant l'épaule de celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son frère, malgré les différences qui les avaient séparées trop de fois.

Ils n'échangèrent pourtant aucun mot, juste un regard et un sourire complice. Ce n'était pas le lieu ni le moment d'avoir une discussion à cœur ouvert. Ils avaient bien commencé à amorcer la situation, mais ils avaient encore beaucoup à se dire.

Finalement Thor arriva devant Cul... Son oncle qu'il n'avait pas pu connaître, à cause de son propre père. Il était vêtu d'un étrange mélange de vêtements Asgardiens et Jötnar, comme s'il n'avait pas réussi à se décider, les riches tissus côtoyant les fourrures sans pour autant que cela soit choquant à regarder, juste d'un genre unique.

Le Dieu du Tonnerre vit son oncle faire un mouvement vers le cortège se trouvant en bas des marches du trône. Il tourna la tête discrètement, observant la manière dont la salle était plongée dans la lumière dorée du soleil, éclairant presque la foule d'une couleur éthérée. Il vit Fenrir secouer la tête et il comprit.

Cul n'avait pas été celui qui avait mis fin à la vie de son père. Il avait entendu le grand-père et le petit-fils en parler. Le futur Roi d'Asgard avait vaillamment combattu sur le champ de bataille, mais ses combats précédents l'avaient affaibli face à son frère n'ayant pas bougé. Il avait eu un moment de faiblesse et Odin ne l'avait pas manqué, l'épinglant au sol comme un insecte, son épaule perforée par la lance Gungnir. Cul avait tenté de se défendre comme il avait pu, mais son frère était sûr le point de lui porter un coup fatal, lorsque Fenrir était apparu de nulle part.

Le Roi d'Asgard n'avait pas eu le temps de récupérer sa lance, devant engager un combat à mains nues avec la bête qui lui faisait face. Dix fois plus gros que n'importe quel loup et se tenant debout face à lui, Fenrir l'avait dominé autant physiquement que durant ce combat. Il esquivait habilement les éclairs d'Odin malgré sa grande taille et il sauta à la gorge du vieux fou dès qu'il en eut l'occasion.

Lorsque sa mâchoire se referma autour du cou de l'Asgardien, le combat était terminé. La puissance de ses dents lui brisa la nuque en même temps que ses crocs lui sectionnaient la carotide. Il était presque mort trop rapidement pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait... Mais il était mort. C'était ce qui comptait en ce moment, car cela signifiait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se libérer d'une quelconque prison ou hanter leurs cauchemars. Il n'était désormais plus qu'un cadavre parmi d'autres.

Thor avait entendu les deux hommes parler de ce qu'il s'était passé sur le champ de bataille, de la mort d'Odin par la main – les crocs – de Fenrir et Cul lui avait proposé de prendre le trône qui lui revenait légitimement par cet acte. Le Dieu du Tonnerre n'avait pas vraiment été surpris quand le loup-garou refusa la proposition. Il était certes un Alpha, un leader, mais il ne voulait pas être Roi, bien trop pompeux pour lui, avait-il rigolé. Mais surtout il aspirait à une vie plus simple avec Clint, sur Midgard. Il savait de plus que son compagnon ne serait jamais accepté sur Asgard, peu importe les titres qu'ils pouvaient tous les deux obtenir, ce qui lui coupait définitivement l'envie.

Le fils d'Odin fut plus tard touché par l'attention qui lui fut offerte, quand le corps de son père lui fut rendu. Il avait été lavé et habillé selon son rang. Les blessures qui lui avaient coûté la vie avaient disparues et il avait pu l'enterrer dignement. Il avait été surpris de voir Loki et même Cul présent lors de sa mise en terre, malgré leur rancune envers l'homme. Cependant il savait que son frère n'était là que pour lui. Pour Cul, il espérait qu'il était venu pour Odin, pour accompagner son frère cadet dans son dernier voyage... Il l'espérait sincèrement.

Le Dieu du Tonnerre fut ramené à la réalité lorsqu'un enfant s'approcha de lui, une couronne posée délicatement sur un coussin. Ce n'était pas celle de son père, Cul l'avait autorisé à l'enterrer avec, mais elle y ressemblait. Une simple bande de métal, mais là où la couronne de son père n'était que d'or, celle de Cul mélangeait l'or et le métal noir de Jotünheim. Il attrapa l'ornement entre ses doigts et se tourna vers son oncle, agenouillé devant lui. Cela aurait normalement dû être à Loki de couronner son père, toutefois le fait que le fils du précédent Roi le fasse, avait une portée bien plus symbolique.

« Relevez-vous Cul Borson... Roi d'Asgard et de Jotünheim ! » S'exclama celui qui présidait cette cérémonie.

La salle éclata en applaudissements, malgré la réticence de la majorité des Asgardiens. Cul était désormais leur Roi et ils ne pourraient pas l'empêcher.

**oOo**

Loki regardait la foule discuter plus bas. Du coin de l’œil, il aperçut Harry proche du buffet, déjà presque à moitié assis à la place qui lui était réservé, divers Midgardiens autour de lui, ainsi que Fenrir planant au-dessus de son épaule d'un air effrayant, les maintenant éloignés de son Alpha. Celui-ci lui en était reconnaissant, préférant s'occuper de son petit garçon, qu'il avait retrouvé avec beaucoup d'émotions et joie intense. Les seuls qui se trouvaient à ses côtés n'étaient autre que les Avengers qui les avaient accompagnés sur le champ de bataille, ainsi que son filleul Teddy et la grand-mère de ce dernier Andromeda.

Certains sorciers avaient réussi à se faufiler un peu plus près que d'autres, comme les membres du Ministère de la Magie Britannique, qui interpellaient parfois leur Sauveur, sans arriver pour autant à garder longtemps son attention. Pourtant ils ne semblaient pas s'en offusquer, au contraire Loki pouvait voir qu'ils affichaient des sourires amusés, un peu exaspérés parfois mais également nostalgiques. Pour lui avoir posé la question, le Dieu de la Malice savait que son compagnon ne s'était pas entendu avec tous les sorciers présents, de la meilleure des façons. Néanmoins ces derniers semblaient regretter de ne pas faire partie du groupe de leur Sauveur.

Il fallait dire que même s'il n'y faisait pas attention, Harry avait cette présence naturelle qui attirait les gens vers lui, même les plus étranges ou mauvais, comme Fenrir ou lui. Pourtant il leur donnait tous une chance. Il n'avait juste pas assez de temps pour offrir à tout le monde la même priorité et ceux qui arrivaient trop tard pour tenter d'attirer son attention, ne pouvaient pas devenir aussi proches de lui qu'ils le voudraient. La famille passait en premier pour lui, puis ses amis qui étaient presque une extension de sa famille, venaient ensuite les connaissances avec qui il partageait généralement un passé commun et enfin il y avait les autres.

Harry en avait déjà plein les bras avec sa famille et ses amis, ne laissant que peu de place pour le reste du monde.

« Loki ? »

Le Dieu de la Malice se retourna vers son père, à côté duquel il était installé... Il avait encore du mal à se dire qu'il avait réellement un père qu'il pouvait connaître. L'homme qui avait donné la moitié de ses gênes pour le voir naître, était davantage pour lui « Cul frère d'Odin » que son père. L'ancien Dieu-Roi d'Asgard n'avait d'ailleurs jamais compris le lien qui existait entre l'enfant qu'il avait adopté et son frère qu'il croyait mort, ou plutôt qu'il espérait mort.

Il n'avait visé Loki que pour son lien de parenté avec Laufey, n'ayant jamais su que Farbauti, le géant de glace qu'il affrontait jadis sur les champs de bataille, n'était autre que son frère sous un déguisement. S'il avait compris que Loki était en réalité un Culson, celui-ci ne doutait pas que son sort aurait été pire qu'une humiliation et qu'un manque affectif long de plusieurs décennies.

Cependant cela contribuait également à son détachement vis-à-vis de Cul.

« Oui ? » Répondit ce dernier.

Il ne savait pas de quelle manière il devait s'adresser à lui, devait-il lui donner du « Majesté », ou bien opter pour un terme plus intime comme « père » avec lequel il savait qu'il serait maladroit, car l'appeler par son prénom ferait réellement déplacé.

« Je voudrais que tu hérites du trône de Jotünheim... Qu'en penses-tu ? » Demanda le nouveau Dieu-Roi.

Le sorcier Asgardien se tourna complètement vers lui, le regardant avec stupeur.

« Pardon ? Pourquoi fer... Pourquoi une telle chose ? »

Il n'était même pas sûr d'être assez à l'aise pour le tutoyer, mais il ne voulait pas non plus le vexer en le vouvoyant.

« J'y réfléchis depuis un moment. Je pourrais, je pense, diriger les deux royaumes. Ce ne serait pas une mince affaire, mais rien qui ne soit fondamentalement impossible. Toutefois il faut que je montre à nos nouveaux alliés que je ne reproduirai pas les erreurs de mon prédécesseur, en laissant le pouvoir me monter à la tête. En me séparant de Jotünheim, je diviserais mes potentielles forces armées. La Terre de Glace pourrait même devenir un terrain neutre avec toi à sa tête et ton compagnon à tes côtés. »

Loki avait conscience que Cul avait raison. De plus, même s'il ne l'avait pas évoqué, ils savaient tous les deux qu'il avait assez de force de caractère pour se retourner contre lui si le nouveau Dieu-Roi se mettait à glisser sur une mauvaise pente, père ou non. Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas prendre cette décision tout seul, il n'allait pas emmener Harry de force si ce dernier préférait rester sur Midgard et il refusait de se séparer de lui, pas après ce qui leur était arrivé à tous les deux. Une autre chose le turlupinait également :

« Les Jötnar accepteront-ils cela ? Je veux dire, j'ai tué Laufey. Leur Roi... ou Reine ? »

« C'est vrai, mais les Géants de Glace ne s'arrêteront pas à ça. Ton compagnon a déjà fait ses preuves auprès d'eux, ils le respectent et ils feront de même avec toi uniquement parce que tu t'es entiché de son caractère volcanique. Cela t'aidera au début. Ensuite il ne te restera plus qu'à faire tes preuves. Je pense que tu en es capable. Tu as le sang de deux Rois de Jotünheim qui coule en toi. »

À ce moment précis, pour la première fois de toute sa vie, Loki ressenti la fierté qu'un parent pouvait avoir pour son enfant. Sa mère – qu'il considérait toujours être Frigga – lui avait bien entendu plusieurs fois dit qu'elle était fière de lui, mais Cul était le premier à lui confier quelque chose de grande importance. Il mettait entre ses mains un royaume qu'il avait chérit pendant des années, des décennies, et il le regardait en étant persuadé qu'il y arriverait, parce qu'il était son fils. Les attentes étaient lourdes et il ne savait pas s'il méritait la confiance qu'on lui donnait, mais il voulait essayer, réellement.

« Je dois en parler avec Harry. Sa vie est à Midgard et elle l'a toujours été, je ne peux pas lui imposer mon choix. »

Cependant sa propre décision était déjà prise. Si la mère de son dernier fils acceptait de le suivre, il prendrait ce trône que lui offrait Cul. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils mais ravala sa réplique. Il avait encore dû mal avec cette notion de « décision de couple » qui était assez moderne pour lui. Il était vieux, né il y a très longtemps, et sa propre mère lui avait inculqué des valeurs qu'il admettait être machiste. Il faisait de son mieux pour changer, mais il avait un peu de mal.

Tout avait été simple avec Laufey car ce dernier était un Roi, un égal à ses yeux. Il pouvait donc écouter son opinion sans que cela l'interpelle. Et s'il ne disait rien à propos de la remarque de Loki, c'était pour deux raisons : non seulement il savait que le compagnon de son fils était puissant et qu'il était d'un tempérament à écouter – il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux lorsque le sorcier s'était occupé de l'un de ses meilleurs soldats – mais il savait également que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il arriverait à évoluer. Il avait encore des efforts à faire toutefois, car sa première pensée avait été qu'Harry n'avait pas son mot à dire puisqu'il n'était que la femme de son fils... Il était heureux de ne pas l'avoir malencontreusement dit à haute voix et d'avoir réussi à se retenir.

Il regarda donc son fils descendre et rejoindre son compagnon. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres usées, il avait l'impression parfois de se revoir avec Laufey. Le Jötunn lui manquait tellement... Toutefois il savait qu'il s'était lancé tête baissée dans ce qu'il pensait être une chance, à laquelle il avait succombé. Qu'il soit mort de la main de leur garçon fut assez dur pour lui, car il se refusait à détester Loki pour cela, il n'était qu'un enfant innocent qui ne savait pas la vérité à l'époque, toujours manipulé par Odin, mais cela l'avait privé d'une vengeance qui lui aurait été bien douce.

Quelques conseillers Asgardiens lui avaient déjà conseillé, plusieurs jours avant la cérémonie, de commencer à chercher une épouse pour le seconder dans son rôle de Roi. Mais il s'y refusait catégoriquement. Laufey fut son seul amour et il le resterait pour l'éternité. Il n'avait pas besoin de descendance de toute manière. Il avait largement de quoi faire avec les enfants de son fils, ses petits-enfants et tous les marmots que les uns comme les autres pourraient encore faire. La couronne continuerait à revenir à sa lignée, il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Et s'il devinait bien, ce ne serait pas Thor qui viendrait tenter de le renverser, puisqu'il semblait particulièrement attaché à son unique petite-fille. Il supposait que c'était ainsi pour le mieux.

Cul comptait bien désormais profiter du reste de sa vie pour se lier davantage à sa famille retrouvée, car maintenant que le Ragnarök était passé, Idunn ne distribuerait plus de Pommes d'Or pour les maintenir éternellement en vie. Elle allait même sûrement fermer son verger ou le raser, afin que personne n'ait la tentation de venir en voler. Ils allaient vivre désormais comme les autres espèces, s'éteignant enfin lorsque leur temps serait venu.

Le nouveau Dieu-Roi avait néanmoins un regret. Un mort qu'il aurait voulu épargner. Il aurait voulu avoir Heimdall à ses côtés pour s'assurer du destin qui les attendait, n'égalerait pas la fin qui avait jadis été prophétisée. Malheureusement, le Gardien du Bifröst était mort sous les coups de l'Homme de Fer qui avait protégé son fils. Il espérait que le prochain Gardien naîtrait bientôt et qu'il ne tarderait pas à obtenir les pouvoirs qui lui étaient dus. Il préférait savoir si une catastrophe se profilait à l'horizon pour eux, non pas pour la préparer, mais pour se préparer au cas où.

La guerre qui avait eu lieu entre son nouveau peuple et lui, était d'ailleurs l'un des premiers sujets qu'il allait devoir traiter. Car s'il y avait plus de morts qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais moins que ce qu'il y aurait pu avoir, le sujet restait délicat pour tous. Se montrer à l'écoute des Asgardiens allait être un travail à temps plein pour lui, durant les prochaines années. Le temps qu'ils finissent par oublier cela, ou qu'ils l'acceptent enfin. Il allait également devoir surveiller ses arrières... Peut-être que ses anciens alliés accepteraient d'être son escorte personnelle, s'il le leur demandait ?

Toutefois, il laissa tout ça de côté quand il vit Loki et Harry s'approcher de lui. Brynleifr se trouvait dans les bras de Thor, captivant l'homme blond autant qu'il l'effrayait – il avait vraisemblablement peur de lui faire du mal sans le faire exprès. Les deux se tenaient discrètement la main, ils venaient répondre à la question qu'il avait posée plus tôt à son fils. Cela avait été plus rapide qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Harry resta en arrière pendant que Loki acceptait l'offre de son père. L'idée ne l'emballait pas vraiment, devenir une sorte de figure d'autorité ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça, c'était loin d'être son rêve. Cependant il n'avait pas réussi à lui dire non quand son compagnon l'avait regardé avec ce regard plein d'espoir. Loki voulait cette vie, même s'il niait que cela l'affecterait s'il restait juste un prince sur Midgard. Son rêve avait toujours été de rendre fier son parent et même s'il avait du mal à considérer Cul comme son père, c'était ce qu'il était.

Toutefois, ils auraient pu tomber plus mal. Les Jötnar étaient un peuple assez simple et aussi sauvage. Il ne devrait pas y avoir beaucoup de protocole, ce qui lui laisserait du temps pour être lui-même. Peut-être même n'aurait-il pas besoin de se cacher avec eux ? Ils ne savaient pas grand-chose sur son passé, si ce n'était rien en dehors de la bataille contre Odin. De plus il ne serait pas le Roi, ils n'attendraient sûrement rien de lui. Finalement cela pourrait être une vie qu'il pourrait accepter.

De toute manière, ce n'était pas le froid qui allait le déranger. Ce n'était rien que quelques vêtements et quelques sorts ne pourraient éloigner. Le plus important était pour lui de rester aux côtés de Loki et de sa famille. Il espérait juste que Brynleifr s'y plairait, mais dans un certain sens il n'en doutait pas, n'était-il pas en partie Jötunn lui aussi après tout ?

**_A suivre..._ **

**°0o0°**

Hello !

Ce chapitre est terminé ! C'est vraiment bientôt la fin, elle se rapproche de plus en plus... !

Bon, eh bien tout d'abord pour ce qui se posaient la question, le titre du chapitre est bel et bien un clin d'œil au film du Seigneur des Anneaux du même nom xD

Ensuite, Cul a donc survécu, mais c'est Fenrir qui a achevé Odin, sauvant ainsi son grand-père. Heimdall est finalement bel et bien mort (j'ai hésité à le sauver, parce que voilà quoi, il n'était pas non plus "méchant"). Tous comme les amis de Thor au passage. Pas de Jörmungandr en vue pour ceux qui espèrent toujours sa résurrection. Sinon des morts dans les deux camps évidemment, mais personne d'autres d'importants ou de connus.

Le prochain chapitre traite de la fin de la guerre et des affaires d'Harry et Loki sur Midgard, ainsi que le début de leur nouvelle vie à tous. J'espère donc vous retrouver rapidement !

Bref, à bientôt mes petits sorciers !

_Une review ou un sort !_


	34. Partie III – XV : Traité de Paix

**Disclaimer**  : Harry Potter appartient à J. , Avengers appartient à licence Marvel et je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire (ou alors on ne m'a pas prévenu lol)

 **Bêta**  : Nemesis527 (un gros merci à elle !)

 **Rating**  : T

 **Genre**  : Romance, Emotional Comfort, Feeling Alone, Implied Torture

 **Crossover**  : Harry Potter & Avengers

 **Warning**  : Saga Harry Potter (post canon) + Univers Marvel

 **Pairing**  : Loki x Harry

Bonjour mes petits sorciers,

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, j'arrive enfin à la presque fin de cette histoire. Voici le dernier chapitre. Il ne restera ensuite plus que l'épilogue !

Que d'émotions ! Vous vous êtres beaucoup accroché, alors peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, d'ici l'épilogue nous arriverons à 600 reviews ? XD Je sais, c'est beau de rêver, mais il n'y a plus beaucoup de reviews qui nous séparent de ce chiffre !

Je me demande d'ailleurs si à un moment donné ou à un autre, j'atteindrais les 1,000 reviews...

Enfin ! D'abord finissons ce chapitre et ensuite, c'est partis pour l'épilogue ! Le prochain long projet mettra un moment à venir car je dois d'abord le finir, mais d'autres petites histoires viendront vous taquiner ;)

Allez, bonne lecture :)

**°0o0°**

_**Partie III – XV : Traité de Paix** _

**…**

Harry regardait les derniers cartons se refermer et rétrécir grâce à la magie. Un coup de baguette et ils se rangèrent tous dans le sac qu'il portait à la main. La maison lui sembla bien vide à ce moment-là. Seule la cuisine restait en place, ainsi que quelques rares meubles. Les barrières étaient toujours en place mais elles n'étaient plus aussi fortes. Il n'y en avait plus besoin.

Il n'avait pas vécu si longtemps que ça dans cette maison, mais c'était là qu'il avait senti Bryn grandir dans son ventre et c'était aussi dans cette maison qu'il avait accouché de son petit garçon. Cela allait lui faire étrange de partir, réellement. Malgré tout, il savait qu'il pourrait toujours y revenir quand il aurait un petit coup de blues ou lorsqu'il passera sur Terre pour des affaires midgardiennes.

Il se tourna vers Fenrir et Clint qui se trouvaient avec lui dans le salon.

« Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne voulez pas plus de meubles ? Ce n'était pas comme si nous en avions forcément besoin à Jötunheim. »

« Nan ça ira. On préfère tout redécorer à notre sauce. » Lui répondit le loup-garou, semblant déjà imaginer l'impressionnant tapis de fourrure qu'il voulait mettre devant la cheminée.

« Avec beaucoup de poils et de sang ? » Rigola Harry, en se moquant de la bête qu'était le loup.

« Ne me tente pas ! » Répliqua celui-ci en faisant mine de grogner.

Le sorcier rigola un peu plus.

« Allez Cacahuète, soit sage avec Clint. »

« Je le serais Chaperon Rouge. »

L'archer était installé contre un mur, les observant avec amusement. Cela lui faisait du bien de les voir si heureux, à se chamailler comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de guerre ou ces fois où Harry avait été séquestré. Ils étaient insouciants et Harry commençait enfin à guérir. Il avait rechigné à quitter Midgard, mais peut-être était-ce pour le mieux finalement ?

Le sorcier s'approcha du tout premier ami de Loki, lui souriant.

« Tu prendras soin de ce gros bêta ? »

« Compte sur moi. » Lui répondit Clint avec le sourire. « De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si tu étais très loin. Tony a presque finalisé le portail pour qu'il soit autonome, on pourra venir te voir à n'importe quel moment et toi aussi. »

« Merci. » Sourit Harry.

Au fond il savait que c'était vrai, les deux avaient après tout refusé catégoriquement de toucher à la chambre qu'il occupait avec Loki dans cette maison, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'avoir un doute. Entendre Clint lui confirmer à haute voix qu'il serait toujours le bienvenu, lui faisait chaud au cœur.

« Allez, vas-y avant que Loki ne commence à s'inquiéter de ne pas te voir revenir. Cette fois il pourrait lancer toute une armée de Jötnar à tes trousses ! »

« Il ne va pas commencer à s'inquiéter pour quelques minutes de retard. » Fit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

Pourtant il salua une dernière fois Fenrir et Clint avant de transplaner jusqu'au toit de la Tour Stark. Il y existait une zone qui lui était spécialement dédié, afin qu'il ne court-circuite rien d'important. Il devait bien sûr retenir sa magie, mais en dehors des situations de stress ce n'était pas si difficile. Il salua de loin les Avengers qu'il vit dans le salon, et se rendit immédiatement au portail qui l'attendait encore.

Harry atterrit immédiatement dans ses nouveaux appartements. Les murs de pierre et de granit l'accueillirent, la cheminée grossièrement taillée réchauffait déjà la pièce avec un bon feu, la pièce n'était pas encore décorée, mais cela ne saurait tarder. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils y avaient emménagé, mais aujourd'hui serait définitif.

Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui et il sentit une cape en fourrure se poser sur ses épaules. Harry se pencha sur l'épaule de son compagnon, s'appuyant contre lui. Des lèvres grignotèrent son cou et il se laissa faire, profitant délicieusement de l'attention.

« Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ces cajoleries ? » Demanda Harry en reprenant son souffle.

« Tu m'as manqué. J'ai pensé à toi toute la journée. » Murmura Loki à son oreille.

Le sorcier sourit et se retourna pour faire face à son Dieu. Depuis qu'il était devenu Roi de Jötunheim, il avait dû accepter son apparence Jötunn. Fondamentalement, cela n'aurait sûrement gêné personne qu'il continue de cacher sa peau bleue, puisqu'ils avaient eu Cul comme Roi durant un moment, mais en sachant qu'il était à l'origine un Jötunn, cela aurait pu être mal interprété.

Loki avait craint que son nouveau physique ne repousse Harry loin de lui. Cependant il aurait dû se douter que rien n'aurait changé pour son compagnon. Même ses cornes ne l'avaient pas effrayé. Après tout, n'avait-il pas accepté son bébé à la peau bleue avant cela ? Il aimait Brynleifr de tout son cœur et ce n'était pas son apparence qui changerait cela. Loki avait vraiment beaucoup de chance d'être tombé sur quelqu'un comme Harry pour l'accompagner dans la vie.

« Comment s'est passé la réunion ? » S'enquerra le Jötunn.

Harry sourit un peu plus.

« On ne peut mieux. Le traité a enfin été signé. Ça n'a pas été une mince affaire... Je te jure que j'ai plusieurs fois pensé à étriper certains de nos interlocuteurs ! Heureusement que Phil était là. »

« C'est  _Phil_  maintenant, plus  _Agent Coulson_  ? »

« Que veux-tu... Ce genre d'épreuves rapprochent les gens ? » Taquina le sorcier.

Loki savait qu'il le faisait exprès, mais il put empêcher la bouffée possessive qui le traversa. Il se pencha pour ravir férocement ses lèvres. Harry sourit dans le baiser et y répondit avec beaucoup d'ardeur.

Le Roi de Jötunheim s'éloigna enfin de lui et son compagnon picota une dernière fois ses douces lèvres avant de lui répondre proprement.

« Plus sérieusement, si Phil n'était pas le nouveau Directeur du SHIELD, jamais ce traité n'aurait pu voir le jour. »

Le Directeur Fury avait en effet été démis de ses fonctions, quelques jours avant que les négociations ne commencent. Ou plutôt, on l'avait poussé à démissionner. La manière dont il voyait les choses ne correspondait plus à l'avenir du groupe. Phil avait été très ferme à ce sujet. Le SHIELD ne pourrait pas être un organisme de police international, si Fury restait à sa tête.

Heureusement Phil avait réussi à prendre sa place et il avait grandement contribué à l'élaboration de ce traité de paix entre les peuples humains. Ce dernier n'avait pas pour but de stopper les guerres qui se jouaient entre les pays – même s'ils espéraient à terme que ce traité y contribuerait – mais de faire valoir et les droits et les devoirs de tous les peuples, malgré leurs différences.

Ainsi les sorciers et les mutants seraient par exemple durement surveillés sur leur utilisation de leurs pouvoirs sur d'autres personnes, tandis que les humains « normaux » pourraient être poursuivis par le SHIELD si jamais ils étaient soupçonnés de malveillance envers une autre race. Toutefois l'organisme anciennement secret n'avait pas pour but de juger ceux sur qui ils pouvaient se retrouver à enquêter ou ceux qu'ils arrêtaient. Un tout nouveau tribunal avait également vu le jour avec le traité, pour gérer cette partie, afin de diviser le pouvoir.

Il avait en effet été décidé de ne pas confier le jugement des êtres arrêtés aux pays ou états dont ils étaient originaires, afin que la discrimination et la politique ne viennent pas corrompre le jugement. Les Midgardiens essayaient de tirer des leçons de leurs erreurs et même s'il leur faudrait encore du temps, Harry était sûr qu'ils pourraient y arriver.

Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs reçu la proposition de siéger au nouveau tribunal, grâce à ses amitiés diversifiées, cependant il avait décliné l'offre. Il n'y connaissait rien en droit et en lois, il serait sûrement un symbole fort, mais un piètre juge. De plus s'occuper de sa famille et soutenir Loki dans son nouveau rôle allait lui prendre déjà beaucoup de temps. Il refusait de s'éloigner de son fils et de son compagnon même pour quelques heures. Il avait encore bien trop soif de leur présence.

Loki était heureux d'avoir Harry avec lui pour l'aider dans son rôle de Roi. Il s'y était certes préparé toute son enfance, pensant avoir autant de chance que Thor de monter sur le trône d'Asgard, mais il n'avait jamais eu de véritable éducation pour cela. C'était également le cas du sorcier, mais ce dernier prenait soin de son Dieu pour alléger son fardeau, lui offrant parfois une autre vision des choses et l'aidant à être davantage ouvert à son peuple.

Sans s'en rendre compte et malgré ses absences répétées cette dernière semaine, Harry avait peu à peu gagné le respect du peuple de son compagnon. Il s'intégrait parfaitement dans cette nouvelle culture et il ne prêtait que peu d'attention aux rangs de ceux qu'il aidait parfois au détour d'un couloir. Allant d'une pauvre servante désespérée d'avoir taché les draps qu'elle venait de laver, à l'étudiant qui avait abîmé son livre d'étude au cours d'une bagarre, en passant par les nobles à qui il arrivait de se disputer.

Tout le monde savait que le sorcier était puissant et n'était pas à chatouiller, il n'avait donc plus à le prouver, mais son peuple découvrait aussi l'homme qu'il était avec sa famille et ils apprenaient à le respecter pour cela. Le fait que le Midgardien ne soit pas non plus rebuté par leur apparence était un plus non négligeable pour eux.

Contrairement à ce qu'Harry avait supposé – il s'était imaginé qu'il ne serait  _que_  le compagnon du Roi, qu'il n'aurait aucune importance aux yeux de son peuple à l'exception du respect que l'on donnait à une personne qui était plus noble que vous – il devint plus que leur Prince Consort aux yeux des Jötnar. Si Loki était celui qui leur donnait protection et confort, celui qui permit le retour florissant du commerce grâce à son sens des affaires unique, Harry fut la justice et la voix du peuple à l'oreille de leur Roi. Le jeune sorcier pouvait en effet facilement se glisser dans la peau d'une personne du peuple pour expliquer leur façon de penser et leurs besoins à Loki.

Seul, le Dieu de la Malice aurait été un bon Roi. Toutefois avec son compagnon, ils formaient sans aucun doute le meilleur couple royal de leur histoire.

« Au fait, avez-vous fini de martyriser ce pauvre Thor ? » Questionna Harry en jouant avec les cheveux noirs de son compagnon.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles. » Feignit Loki sans réellement y mettre du sien.

« Mais oui, bien sûr. Je ne savais pas que pour que tu accordes la main d'Hel, le prétendant devait réaliser les douze travaux d'Hercules ! »

Le Dieu de la Malice fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas de quoi parlait exactement son Secret, même s'il comprenait son intention. Pourtant ces « travaux » lui disaient quelque chose... Il pourrait toujours chercher cela plus tard.

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire. » Lui dit Harry en ramenant son attention sur lui.

« C'est ma fille. Je ne pouvais pas juste lui dire  _oui_  comme ça. »

« Loki... Hel sait déjà qu'elle veut Thor et personne d'autre. Alors arrête donc de faire courir ton futur gendre de cette manière. Tu n'arriveras pas à les séparer pour si peu. »

Le Dieu soupira. Il n'aimait pas penser à Thor comme son gendre. C'était si... étrange ! Mais c'était ce qui allait arriver. Ce crétin blond qu'il appelait  _frère_  était en effet bien trop têtu pour renoncer à la main de sa fille et celle-ci l'enverrait sûrement dans le néant s'il arrivait vraiment à les séparer. Ce dont il ne pensait pas être capable en réalité.

« En fait, il est venu me la redemander une nouvelle fois pendant ton absence et j'ai accepté. » Admit Loki en faisant une légère moue.

Cela ne lui plaisait toujours pas, mais il avait eu comme l'impression que son compagnon le réprimanderait s'il avait continué son petit jeu. Il avait apparemment eu raison. Toutefois son mécontentement fut chassé par une paire de lèvres divine qui se posa sur sa bouche. Uniquement pour cette délicieuse récompense – et la satisfaction qu'il avait ressenti – il était bien heureux d'avoir fait tourner son frère adoptif en bourrique.

« Je te félicite. » Lui fit narquoisement le sorcier. « Hel est-elle venue te dire quand elle espérait pouvoir célébrer son mariage ? »

« Dès que tu serais rentré et disponible. Elle a sûrement peur que je change d'avis entre temps. »

Harry retint un rire. Franchement, cela ne l'étonnerait pas non plus de la part de Loki. Cependant, il pourrait peut-être apporter sa contribution à Hel en tenant son compagnon occupé assez longtemps pour qu'il ne puisse plus rien dire.

« Je devrais alors rapidement l'informer de mon retour... Après t'avoir attaché dans notre lit... » Murmura Harry contre les lèvres de son Dieu

Son doigt courait sur la peau bleue et dénudée qui le tentait depuis tout à l'heure. Les yeux rouges de Loki brillèrent d'un éclat de convoitise et de désir inassouvi.

« Je pourrais presque finir par apprécier ce mariage dis-moi. » Ronronna-t-il à son amant.

**oOo**

Harry s'assit sur le bord de leur lit, observant Loki qui dormait encore confortablement. Ils avaient cédé au sommeil après leurs activités de l'après-midi, se laissant aller pour une petite sieste. Ils en avaient eu besoin tous les deux autant pour récupérer de la semaine, que pour profiter de l'autre. Le sorcier s'était réveillé le premier, quelque chose occupant et agitant un coin de son esprit. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser et cela l'avait ramené du monde du rêve.

Effleurant la tempe de son compagnon pour ne pas le réveiller, il quitta les draps épais et chauds du lit pour rejoindre ses affaires éparpillées dans la chambre. Ils avaient été pressés et ils avaient mis beaucoup d'ardeur à se débarrasser de leurs vêtements, sans pour autant arrêter de s'embrasser et de se toucher. Il enfila son pantalon et s'enroula dans la cape de fourrures de Loki, inspirant l'odeur de son amant dessus. Les Jötnar les plus attachés aux traditions auraient sûrement eu une crise cardiaque en le voyant faire, car cette cape était censée souligner le statut royal de Loki, il ne devait pas y toucher normalement, mais il s'agissait surtout de l'un des rares vêtements qu'il portait maintenant qu'il ne cachait plus son apparence Jötunn et Harry aimait sentir l'odeur de son compagnon autour de lui, cela lui donnait l'impression qu'il était dans ses bras.

Se dirigeant vers le sac qu'il avait posé sur le côté à son arrivée dans leurs appartements, le sorcier s'assit dans un fauteuil du petit salon. Il hésita un instant, regardant les coutures de la sacoche. Lentement, il sortit son contenu avec précaution, caressant sa surface veloutée qui lui semblait si fragile en ce moment-même.

Grixiz et Penesel avaient appris qu'il passait sa semaine sur Midgard avant de partir définitivement s'installer sur Jötunheim. Les gobelins ne pourraient pas tout de suite mettre en place des succursales dans les différents mondes, grâce aux portails de Tony, même s'ils comptaient bel et bien le faire. Voyager également d'un monde à l'autre ne serait pas aussi simple que de simplement aller d'un bout à l'autre de la planète. C'était donc leur dernière chance de voir leur client et leur ami, avant un moment, or ils avaient quelque chose à lui remettre.

Ils l'avaient appelé à Gringotts après qu'il ait profité d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, et avant qu'il n'emballe les dernières affaires de sa maison qu'il laissait à Clint et Fenrir. Il était venu frais et prêt pour une longue journée, mais il ne s'attendait pas à l'épreuve émotionnelle qu'il allait ressentir dès le matin. En effet, leur appel n'avait pas été anodin, ils ne voulaient pas parler d'argent ou de comptes, ils savaient déjà tout ce qu'ils devaient savoir à ce sujet. Non, ils l'avaient fait venir pour quelque chose de totalement différent.

Ils l'avaient fait venir pour lui parler de Jörmungandr... Ou plutôt de ce qu'il leur avait laissé. Une lettre et... autre chose.

Il se rappela les mots le fils de Loki, il leur avait dit qu'il avait senti que la fin arrivait pour lui. Il l'avait senti dans ses os, dans ses entrailles, mais il avait décidé de venir quand même avec eux à Muspelheim, car il était persuadé que sa mort ne serait pas vaine. En effet, s'il ne l'avait pas fait, Loki et lui seraient morts, mais Harry ne pouvait pas s'en réjouir pour autant.

Dans cette lettre qu'il avait laissée, il demandait au sorcier de ne pas lui en vouloir d'avoir fait le choix de se sacrifier. Il l'avait prié de ne pas être en colère, ni contre le petit serpent égoïste qu'il était, ni contre celui qu'il avait protégé si telle était la raison de sa mort. Il lui ordonna également de ne pas s'en vouloir, de ne pas se torturer l'esprit parce qu'il n'avait pas pu intervenir pour éviter cela. Jörmungandr avait longtemps plaidé pour qu'Harry ne s'effondre pas. Il n'avait laissé aucun autre mot de réconfort pour Loki, Fenrir ou Hel. Et à la fin, ces quelques mots...

_« Pardonne-moi s'il te plaît maman. »_

Harry avait pleuré sur cette lettre, durant de longues minutes, incapable de se retenir. Il avait mis de côté la tristesse de la mort de Jor' jusqu'à maintenant pour tenir le coup, ne trouvant jamais de bon moment pour laisser évacuer tous les sentiments qui débordaient en lui. Mais ce jour-là, avec la lettre d'adieu du serpent dans ses mains il n'avait pas pu se retenir plus longtemps.

Ses deux amis gobelins étaient revenus plus tard, alors qu'il séchait ses larmes, avec la seule chose que Jörmungandr lui avait laissé. Il n'avait pas osé y toucher, se posant milles questions à ce sujet. Le serpent ne l'avait pas mentionné malgré la longue lettre qu'il avait écrite. Il n'avait rien dit à ce sujet et Harry s'était mis à imaginer les pires scénarios.

Toutefois il l'avait pris, il ne pouvait pas juste laisser de côté ce que Jor' lui avait confié. C'était justement ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains, ses doigts retraçant délicatement les veines dorées, vertes et noires qui traversaient l'œuf qu'il tenait si précieusement contre lui. S'agissait-il du l'enfant de Jörmungandr ? Ou bien contenait-il simplement une espèce que le fils reptilien de Loki avait recueilli ? Il n'avait aucune information à ce sujet et il craignait d'avoir des réponses.

Cela ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de bercer l'œuf contre lui, ressentant un étrange lien avec lui. Comme s'il était une part de lui... Cela devait pourtant être impossible, puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant ce jour. Était-ce un tour de Jor' ? Pour s'assurer qu'il prendrait soin de ce qu'il lui avait confié ? Harry était cependant persuadé que ce n'était pas le cas. Le serpent avait toujours eu confiance en lui, ils étaient plus proches tous les deux que le sorcier ne l'était avec les autres enfants de Loki, même s'il les aimait tout autant.

Peut-être était-ce dû au besoin de Jor' d'avoir une famille ? Fenrir et Hel étaient déjà des adultes parfaitement accomplis, qui vivaient leur vie pleinement. Il ne connaissait pas encore assez Sleipnir pour savoir à quel point le lien qui les unissait était fort, cependant le serpent avait toujours été celui qui se tenait le plus souvent à ses côtés.

Il paraissait bien sûr adulte, comme ses frères et sa sœur, autant dans son attitude que dans son apparence, mais il y avait un vide en lui que le reste des enfants de Loki avait déjà comblé de leur côté. Jor' semblait au premier abord le plus distant, pourtant il était celui qui recherchait davantage une famille et il s'était attaché à Harry si rapidement et avec tant de force. Avant cette lettre, il n'avait jamais osé l'appeler sérieusement « maman » pourtant le sorcier avait vu toute ces fois où il aurait voulu le dire.

Le serpent avait désespérément manqué d'une mère et il avait voulu qu'Harry soit la sienne, sans oser dire son plus grand souhait à haute voix, le gardant caché dans son cœur. Malgré tout le sorcier n'était pas dupe, il connaissait ce sentiment pour l'avoir lui-même vécu. Il avait toujours apporté un peu plus d'attention au serpent, forgeant à deux ce lien plus fort que ceux qu'ils partageaient avec le reste de la famille. Jor' avait été en quelque sorte, le premier enfant non-officiel d'Harry, même si ce dernier était bien plus jeune que le demi-dieu.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il savait que si cet œuf renfermait l'enfant de Jor', il l'élèverait sans hésiter comme s'il était le sien. Il le jura sur sa magie, il ne l'abandonnerait pas et il le chérirait comme son propre enfant.

**oOo**

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux – quand les avaient-ils fermés ? Depuis combien de temps ? – il sentit quelque chose gigoter dans ses bras et il observa d'abord son environnement. Ses bras se renfermant instinctivement autour du corps qui se trouvait contre lui. Une fois qu'il se rappela enfin ce qu'il faisait dans ce fauteuil au lieu de se trouver dans les bras de Loki, il baissa les yeux sur l'être qui tentait d'attirer son attention.

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge dès qu'il baissa son regard pour trouver les pupilles fendues aussi vertes que ses propres yeux, du petit bambin qui s'accrochait à lui. Par endroit sur sa peau doucement hâlée, il pouvait apercevoir le dessin d'écailles aussi noires que la plus sombre des nuits. Les traits du bébé étaient cependant clairement ceux de Loki, il n'y avait aucun doute. Le petit être qu'il tenait contre lui aurait pu passer pour le frère jumeau de Brynleifr.

«  _Maman_   _?_  » Siffla l'enfant en fourchelangue.

Il le regardait d'une manière particulière, comme s'il avait fait une bêtise et qu'il cherchait à évaluer à quel point ses parents allaient être fâché contre lui. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer brutalement. Son souffle s'échappa de ses poumons, alors qu'un subite éclair de compréhension le frappait avec la force d'un taureau.

Il ne lui ressemblait pas exactement, il y avait trop de lui-même dans le bambin pour que quelqu'un d'autre puisse penser qu'ils étaient une seule et même personne, mais Harry le savait. Il savait que ce bébé était Jörmungandr, leur Jor' qu'ils pensaient avoir perdu ! Il n'expliquait pas pourquoi l'enfant lui ressemblait autant, alors qu'il n'était pas sa vraie mère, il ne pouvait pas non plus dire comment il savait qu'il tenait bien le fils de Loki, mais il le savait. C'était tellement évident à ces yeux !

Il ne savait pas ce que Jor' avait fait, il ne comprenait pas, mais peut-être que les derniers mots de cette lettre, cette demande de pardon, n'avait peut-être aucun rapport avec sa folie d'aller marcher vers sa mort, mais tout à voir avec ce qu'il avait fait pour  _renaître_  en étant à la fois lui-même et quelqu'un d'autre.

«  _Maman... ?_  » Demanda-t-il de nouveau avec plus d'hésitation.

Harry sentit son cœur au bord de sa gorge.

« Jor'... » Murmura-t-il d'une voix cassée et troublée.

Il menaçait de pleurer et il attira le petit corps plus près de lui pour le serrer doucement.

« Jor' »

Il pleurait, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il se souvenait de la mort de l'enfant dans leurs bras, mais maintenant il était là... Il était revenu, il était de retour. Et Harry s'assurerait qu'il ne partirait pas de sitôt.

_**A suivre...** _

**°0o0°**

Hey,

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! On termine sur de l'émotion pour bien finir xP

J'ai versé une petite larme de mon côté, mais peut-être était-ce dû à la combinaison d'une musique un peu lente dans les oreilles au même moment, à vous de me dire si vous avez vous aussi lâché d'une larme traîtresse,

Pour ce chapitre, des nouvelles donc du SHIELD et de Midgard, de Fenrir et Clint également, ainsi que de Thor et Hel. Le plus important mais non des moindres, Jörmungandr ! Vous vous attendiez peut-être à son retour, mais pas de cette manière, je me trompe ? Son retour sera expliqué dans l'épilogue, avez-vous déjà vos propres théories ?

Enfin, ce chapitre terminé cela signifie que nous ne sommes à rien de la fin... Petite chose bouleversante qu'est la fin. Je deviens émotionnel avec l'échéance qui se rapproche ma parole ! u.u

Bref, à  _très_  bientôt mes petits sorciers !

_Une review ou un sort !_


	35. Épilogue : Un Hiver Bleu

**Disclaimer**  : Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling, Avengers appartient à licence Marvel et je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire (ou alors on ne m'a pas prévenu lol)

 **Bêta**  : Nemesis527 (un très gros merci à elle !)

 **Rating**  : T

 **Genre**  : Romance, Emotional Comfort, Feeling Alone, Implied Torture

 **Crossover**  : Harry Potter & Avengers

 **Warning**  : Saga Harry Potter (post canon) + Univers Marvel

 **Pairing**  : Loki x Harry

Bonjour mes petits sorciers...

C'est avec beaucoup d'émotions que je vous annonce  _la fin de Rituel de Protection_  ! Il y a  **un an** , jour pour jour, je vous offrais le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction pour Noël et ce même jour, un an après, je vous en offre le dernier. C'est assez poétique comme situation, non ?

Aujourd'hui prends fin cette histoire de 29 chapitres, deux interludes, un prologue et un épilogue. Je travaille dessus depuis  _un peu plus d'un an_ , ayant commencé à l'écrire durant l'été 2017, mais je tenais vraiment à finir l'histoire sur cette date, d'où l'augmentation de la cadence ces dernières semaines.

Cette décision a bien failli être compromise d'ailleurs par le Nanowrimo et la fatigue que je pensais ressentir après ce mois intense d'écriture, mais un peu de motivation, du soutien et j'ai réussi ce pari !

Merci beaucoup pour avoir  **suivi cette histoire**  et  **pour toutes les reviews**  dont vous m'avez gratifié ! Et surtout merci à  **Nemesis**  qui me corrige depuis le début, se retrouvant parfois avec des chapitres terminés le jour pour le lendemain et qu'elle arrive malgré tout à corriger pour vous !

Je suis certes bien loin du haut du panier anglais (ce n'est même pas comparable lol), mais je suis  _très heureuse_  de voir que mon histoire vous a assez plu pour que vous la souteniez au point qu'elle se retrouve à faire partie du  _ **top 5 des histoires françaises**_  dans ce fandom, au jour d'aujourd'hui ! (voir même du top 3 en nombre de reviews)

Sur ce, voici l'épilogue de cette petite aventure d'une année, bonne lecture :)

**°0o0°**

_**Épilogue : Un Hiver Bleu** _

**…**

« Vous a-t-il expliqué la manière dont il a réussi ce miracle ? » Demanda Cul à son fils, Loki.

Ils étaient tous installés dans le jardin du palais royal de Jötunheim, observant Brynleifr, Jörmungandr et Teddy s'amuser ensemble dans la neige, tandis qu'Harry prenait des nouvelles d'Andromeda et de Fenrir un peu plus loin.

« En quelque sorte. Nous avons scellé sa mémoire à sa demande pour qu'il puisse vivre ces années comme il l'entendait, mais il nous a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé avant. Apparemment, s'il arrive à ressentir sa fin assez longtemps avant qu'elle n'arrive, il peut  _pondre_  un œuf qui sera une réplique identique de son ADN. Comme une sorte de sauvegarde je suppose. »

Cul acquiesça. Cela en soit, ne le surprenait pas tant que ça. Les Jötnar et même les êtres d'Yggdrasil étaient tous dotés de capacités plus uniques les unes que les autres. Une «  _simple_  » parthénogenèse n'était pas spécialement choquante, ils ne s'y attendaient juste pas.

« Mais il ressemble à ton compagnon. »

Et c'était là où les choses devenaient exceptionnelles. L'enfant qu'il voyait courir était censé être une copie conforme du Jörmungandr qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de connaître, mais s'il lui ressemblait un peu, il était également très différent.

« Je sais. » Répondit Loki avec un doux sourire.

Harry avait réussi à se faire une place dans sa famille avant même qu'il ne le fasse lui-même et la nouvelle apparence de Jor' en était la preuve.

« Depuis qu'il a rencontré Harry ou presque, il aurait voulu être son enfant. L'adoption magique que comptait faire Harry lui faisait à la fois extrêmement plaisir, et le laissait frustré quelque part. Alors quand il a su qu'il allait mourir, il a saisi sa chance. Il ne nous a pas expliqué tous les détails, mais il aurait apparemment réalisé un rituel avec le sang d'Harry pour qu'il devienne un de ses parents. C'est pour cela qu'il lui ressemble. » Expliqua le Dieu de la Malice.

Le Roi d'Asgard comprenait mieux le principe, même s'il se posait davantage de questions sur le rituel que Jörmungandr avait utilisé. Était-ce un rituel midgardien ? Asgardien ? D'un autre royaume ? Ou qu'il avait même peut-être inventé seul ?

D'un point de vue politique cela pourrait permettre de faire baisser les discriminations et les tensions entre les peuples d'Yggdrasil si un enfant pouvait être adopté ainsi par le sang. Ses origines n'auraient alors plus aucune valeur car il pourrait devenir n'importe qui. Cul rangea cette question dans un coin de son esprit.

Il pourrait attendre que Jörmungandr grandisse et ait de nouveau accès à ses souvenirs pour l'interroger à ce sujet, ou faire ses propres recherches de son côté.

« Quand les autres doivent-ils arriver ? » Demanda plutôt le Roi d'Asgard, changeant ainsi de sujet.

« Thor, Hel et Sleipnir ne devraient plus tarder. Quant aux Avengers, ils doivent terminer une réunion avant de nous rejoindre. Quelques amis sorciers d'Harry devraient également arriver dans l'heure. »

« Bien, bien. Comment les choses se passent-elles avec tes Pèlerins ? Ils arrivent à s'adapter à la vie ici ? »

Loki repensa aux changements que le portail que les Alfes avaient créé, avait engendrés. Tony avait installé le système dans tous les royaumes d'Yggdrasil afin de les connecter entre eux à travers divers points d'accès. Cela n'avait pas seulement permis des voyages simples, faciles et rapides à travers l'Arbre Géant, mais cela avait également engendré des migrations de familles ou de peuples d'un monde à l'autre. Ces gens venant s'installer dans un monde différent de celui dans lequel ils étaient nés, étaient appelés les Pèlerins.

Au début il n'y avait que quelques rares personnes qui avaient voulus tenter l'expérience et qui en avaient eu le courage, mais les choses avaient petit à petit pris de l'ampleur et des vagues de migration avaient eu lieu dans tous les sens. Pour certaines personnes ou certaines espèces, il était question de trouver des terres plus adaptées à leurs besoins, comme ces quelques races de dragons qui étaient parti pour Muspelheim. Pour d'autres il s'agissait d'une nouvelle aventure ou le début d'un nouveau départ.

Ils avaient dû mettre en conséquence une réglementation et un contrôle pour éviter que des criminels arrivent à s'enfuir d'un monde à l'autre et disparaissent des radars, échappant alors à la justice. Cela n'avait pas été simple mais ils avaient peu à peu mis en place les bureaux chargés de ces vérifications et grâce à l'aide des sorciers, ils avaient créé de nombreux points de passage dans chaque monde, pour rejoindre les portails.

Midgard fut sûrement la société qui évolua le plus avec la découverte de la magie et de ses autres mondes parallèles et leurs avancées qui leur étaient propres.

Seuls quelques rares personnes avaient remarqué les changements qui avaient commencé à s'opérer, autant dans la magie d'Yggdrasil qu'entre les mondes. Harry était l'une de ses personnes. Il s'était tout d'abord rendu compte que le temps glacial de Jötunheim s'était davantage adoucit, mais uniquement autour du portail. Les montagnes, les glaciers et quelques plaines éloignées étaient toujours aussi froids, mais les alentours du portail s'étaient réchauffés.

Harry ressentait la magie d'Yggdrasil qui s'unifiait enfin, son flux sauvage et agressif se calmant enfin, et les mondes semblaient réagir en conséquence. Ils ne perdaient pas leurs caractéristiques, car ils étaient nécessaires dans l'ordre des choses, mais des zones « neutres » – faute de trouver un meilleur mot – commençaient à se former autour des portails, avec un temps et des saisons identiques à tous les mondes. Comme un univers dans un autre.

Pour l'instant, le phénomène n'a pas encore pris beaucoup d'ampleur, mais il progressait et bientôt, plus personne ne pourrait l'ignorer. Ils ne formeraient bientôt plus qu'un seul monde, dont les régions se trouvaient être séparées par des portails.

« Mon frère ! » S'exclama la voix bruyante et profonde d'un certain Prince Consort d'Helheim bien connu.

Harry rigola quand il vit les trois enfants arrêtés leurs jeux pour se diriger vers leur « Oncle Thor ». Le blond avait un certain succès chez les plus jeunes qui rendait parfois Loki jaloux. Le Dieu du Tonnerre eut tout juste le temps de saluer son homologue de la Malice, et son Roi, que trois petits corps se jetèrent sur lui.

En brave tonton gâteau, il se laissa tomber à terre, feignant ne pas pouvoir supporter l'assaut des enfants. Hel gloussa à côté de lui, observant la scène avec des yeux pétillants. Laissant son mari aux mains de ses frères et du filleul de son beau-père, la jeune femme vint saluer son père, son grand-père, puis son beau-père, ainsi qu'Andromeda et Fenrir.

Saluer tout le monde prenait de plus en plus de temps à mesure que la famille s'agrandissait, mais personne ne venait s'en plaindre. Les enfants de Loki, tout particulièrement, se rappelaient dans ces moments-là, les années de solitude qu'ils avaient endurées et ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de les comparer avec leurs nouvelles vies bien plus mouvementées et épanouies.

Sleipnir les accompagnait, comme prévu et Harry serra son plus jeune fils adoptif, ébouriffant la longue chevelure du jeune homme.

« Harry... » Geignit l'ancien cheval. « Arrête ça, pitié, j'ai eu tellement de mal à les coiffer ce matin ! »

« Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, tu es le seul à comprendre ma douleur et donc je profite à mon tour de toutes ses années où l'on m'a embêté avec ça ! » Ricana malicieusement le sorcier.

Sleipnir se mit à bouder, provoquant le rire des autres personnes présentes. Loki avait enfin réussi à trouver le moyen pour que l'équidé puisse également prendre une apparence humaine. Son incapacité à se changer ne venait pas en réalité de la manière dont il avait été conçu, mais d'un sort mis en place il y a très longtemps par Odin.

Une fois celui-ci levé, le cheval était devenu un jeune homme plutôt mince et qui n'était pas très grand, aux longs cheveux noirs constamment emmêlés. Il avait bien tenté de les couper, mais ils avaient toujours repoussé dans la nuit, rappelant à Harry ses propres problèmes de coiffure, à l'époque où sa Tante Pétunia tentait  _d'arranger_  sa coupe. Toute la famille avait d'ailleurs trouvé amusant que côte à côte, Sleipnir et Harry pouvaient de loin passer pour des frères, autant dans leur carrure que dans leurs cheveux sombres et ébouriffés.

Bientôt, le reste des invités arrivèrent et ils commencèrent enfin à fêter l'anniversaire d'Harry, la raison de ce rassemblement incroyable. Le jardin du château était plein de vie, de cris, de joie et de bonheur. Le sorcier ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien.

Le paroxysme de la fête arriva lorsque Thor se leva pour une annonce, alors qu'ils étaient tous installés autour d'une grande table installée à l'extérieur pour l'occasion. Il avait levé son verre et pour la première fois, il s'était montré solennel lorsqu'il déclara qu'il allait devenir Père à son tour. Hel attendait en effet leur premier enfant ! Les exclamations et les félicitations fusèrent dans tous les sens, seul Loki avait perdu quelques couleurs, mais plus par souci paternel que par mécontentement.

Il avait toujours vu Hel comme sa petite fille, le fait qu'elle soit la seule à être née femme, aidant dans cette impression. Même après avoir accepté qu'elle se marie avec Thor et qu'il sache – très loin au fond de son esprit – qu'ils partageaient maintenant le même lit, il n'avait pas changé sa façon de voir la jeune femme. Toutefois les choses allaient changer, elle allait devenir à son tour parent et elle ne serait plus  _juste_  sa petite fille, mais également une mère. C'était un choc pour lui...

Attrapant la main d'Harry sous la table, Loki se pencha vers son compagnon, qui lui offrait ce doux sourire réconfortant, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées et qu'il connaissait son trouble.

« Nous allons devenir grands-parents... » Déclara-t-il d'une voix peu assurée.

Le sorcier écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte que c'était en effet vrai. Il n'avait pas vu les choses aussi loin, il n'avait vu que l'enfant d'Hel dans cette déclaration et non tout de suite le premier de leurs petits-enfants.

La première pensée qu'il avait eue, avait été pour Thor et tout le bien qu'il avait fait à Hel et à leur royaume Helheim. Le Dieu du Tonnerre avait en effet persuadé sa femme d'ouvrir le Royaume des Morts aux vivants et pour commencer, aux Créatures Magiques qui pourraient faire de ce monde une maison. Et maintenant il lui donnait un enfant, le premier de sûrement un grand nombre, et sa propre famille.

« Ils grandissent trop vite. » Soupira presque dramatiquement Harry avant d'en rigoler avec Loki.

Peu importait qu'ils soient parents, parrains, grands-parents, tontons ou plus encore. Tout ce qui comptait était le bonheur de leur famille et celui-ci n'avait pas l'air prêt de s'arrêter.

Ce ne fut que tard dans la soirée que la fête commença à se calmer, avec les premiers départs des invités et l'heure du coucher pour les plus jeunes. Ils continuèrent à discuter plus calmement et Loki profita de ce moment pour éloigner Harry du reste de leurs amis et de leur famille.

Ils s'isolèrent dans un coin du jardin, s'asseyant sur un banc presque caché par la grande arche végétale qui l'entourait. Des fleurs nocturnes s'étaient ouvertes autour d'eux, rendant le moment presque magique.

« Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de t'offrir mon cadeau. » Répondit Loki à la question silencieuse que lui posa son compagnon. « Cette broche est aussi un cadeau. » S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

Le sorcier caressa le bijou argenté en forme de serpent s'enroulant sur lui-même, et dont la tête était surmontée d'une magnifique émeraude. Il l'avait tout de suite aimé et l'avait accroché à sa chemise, en s'extasiant devant la finesse du travail, car il pouvait même sentir sous ses doigts les nombreuses écailles taillées sur le serpent.

« J'ai un autre cadeau pour toi. » Continua le Dieu et sortant un coffret de sa poche, qu'il agrandit grâce à la magie.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Murmura le jeune homme en fixant la boîte, n'osant pas hausser la voix.

« Je... Maintenant que le Ragnarök est passé, nous ne sommes plus les êtres immortels décrits dans les légendes de Midgard. » Commença l'Asgardien. « Malgré tout notre durée de vie est plus longue que celle de ton peuple. Je sais que les sorciers sont censés pouvoir vivre très longtemps, mais je ne voulais pas prendre le risque. Alors, j'ai demandé une faveur... à Idunn. »

Doucement le souleva le couvercle du coffret, révélant un fruit doré parfait, sur un coussin de velours rouge.

« Je lui ai demandé une de ses dernières pommes d'or... pour toi. Pour que tu restes avec moi jusqu'à la fin. » Chuchota enfin Loki, les yeux rivés dans le regard vert d'Harry.

Le sorcier sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge. Ce n'était pas une demande en mariage, ils n'étaient pas vraiment faits pour ça, mais c'était sûrement ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus pour eux. Non... C'était même au-delà d'un simple engagement, ils allaient être ensemble, jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à leur mort, tous les deux, Loki et Harry.

Le plus jeune laissa son front rencontrer celui de son compagnon. Sa main glissa sur la joue du Dieu et doucement, lentement, il offrit ses lèvres à Loki. Ils s'embrassèrent avec plus de délicatesse qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait auparavant. Ils ne seraient plus jamais seuls. Ils s'aimaient, sincèrement, de tout leur cœur et de toute leur âme, jusqu'à la fin de leur vie, et même après. Pour l'éternité.

**FIN**

**°0o0°**

... Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire... L'excitation du début m'a quitté et si je ne m'étais pas trouvé dans un lieu public quand j'ai posé le premier point de l'histoire, je pense que je me serai mise à pleurer en fait. Même maintenant, en y repensant, j'ai l'émotion qui grimpe. C'est bizarre comme sensation, mais je suppose que cela veut dire que c'est vraiment la fin...

Je ne sais pas si je vais avoir la force de commencer un nouveau projet (ou plutôt de continuer ceux que j'ai commencé auparavant) tout de suite, tellement je me sens vide sur le coup... Enfin, je dis ça mais peut-être que demain, tout ira déjà mieux !

Les histoires de Harry et Loki dans Rituel de Protection sont désormais terminées. Pour de bon.

Je ne peux que vous remerciiez encore une fois, tous, énormément, pour toutes vos reviews, votre soutien pour tout. J'ai rencontré de super personnes grâce à cette histoire et j'en suis vraiment reconnaissante et j'espère que ce sera la même chose pour mes prochains projets.

Alors  _ **Merci à Vous**_. L'aventure n'aurait pas été si belle si vous n'aviez pas été là.

Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à me les poser, même si je pense que je n'ai laissé aucun sujet en attente, mais je me trompe peut-être ? Si c'est le cas, j'y répondrais par MP, pas de FAQ prévue pour la partie 3 lol

J'espère vous retrouver dans d'autres histoires et dans d'autres projets, à bientôt mes petits sorciers :)

_Une review ou un sort !_


End file.
